Bleach: Rise of the Descendant
by EvonySiren
Summary: She is the Descendant of the Great Dragon lord who once ruled Hueco Mundo way before Barragon had taken the throne. After the Dragon's death, over centuries had passed and very few knew of him, later believing that Barragon was the first to rule. History may be reviewed once the Dragon lord's Descendant has Risen, yet also unaware of her heritage.(Sorry, lame summery I know xD..)
1. Chapter 1

Rated – K-. Contains violence, gore, swearing, certain themes such as kissing, later in the future. Warning! For your innocent minds, beware that in the later chapters such as the parts in Hueco Mundo and higher, will contain more sexual advances such as getting pinned! More personal contact will be included, after the Hueco Mundo scenes have ended, so do be aware.~

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters, all rights go to the original makers. I do however own all made up characters, especially the main character- my OC.

A/N: Fair warning, this takes place a bit before the Aizen saga and later ends up being in the middle of it and ends with my own Arc. This is my first bleach fic but not my first fan fic, as I've written a hunter x hunter fic before this one. I hope you enjoy it ^.^ ! I do not like making anime characters OOC... and if I do, let me know and I'll check it out.

 _Bleach: Rise of the Descendant_

 _Chapter 1: A Blazing Introduction_

A woman sat outside under a cliff, wearing an open black kimono with dark red bandage wrappings around her torso that hooked up around her neck. She had a large flame tattoo that covered her entire backside and went up over her shoulder blades, stretching out over her shoulders a bit; The kimono's sleeves were cut off and she had a pair male's black pants on. Wearing the same colored bandage wrappings around her four arms that ended at her palms, allowing her fingers to poke out as if she wore fingerless gloves. Being shoeless never bothered her, since she saw that as a mere weakness; Her dead pale skin appeared ghastly, since it was cloudy with down pouring rain. Her eyes being masked by black sunglasses, while her pitch black hair was puled back into a real long and spiky ponytail, that stretched down close to her feet. As for her bangs, they nearly touched the lids of her eyes. A long scar had been over her right eye and ended down her right cheek.

She had black lip stick on and black eyeliner under her sunglasses as well, all though the eyeliner couldn't be seen. She appeared to be in her early twenties; She had stolen two butcher knives, which lay aside from her in the soaked grass. " _It had been years... No, about a century since I had ever put my trust in someone... My friend...had raised me for nearly one hundred or more years until that fateful day, where I got beaten brutally by men under hard pouring rain... Just like this._ " The sound from the rain became more noticeable, as if it fell heavier than before. She was in a spacious forest that appeared more like a field, with only a few trees.

A flashback occurred and shown a view which hovered above the Rukongai, with the same pouring drops and cloudy sky. A little girl sat in an ally way crying, she was so thin as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Many people had passed her, ignored her cries except for one boy who appeared just a bit older than her. "Are you alright little one?"

The boy had asked the small child, though she was frightened by his sudden approach. She had long black and straight hair that went passed her back, bangs that covered her eyes just enough...so her horrifying orbs couldn't be seen. " _He was the first to ever approach me... and care for me, where no one else would..._ " The woman's voice occurred, during her trip down memory lane. The boy smiled sweetly to the little girl, holding his hand out to show he wasn't dangerous, in which the frightened child hesitantly took.

The scene changed and shown the little girl who had grown up, her appearance not being that much different since her childhood. The girl was running away and darting her eyes all over the area, searching for her friend. It was raining and many guys were chasing after her with anger written on their faces, screaming out her name and calling her many unpleasant things. "You bitch, get back here!" One guy said from the small gang. "Yeah, we'll show you not to look at us that way, you monster!" Another had spoken with rage. Finally pinning her eyes on a young man, who appeared waving to her with concerned eyes. She dashed forward even faster, so she could reach him.

"Morgus!" The girl yelled with fear as she ran to him, with haste while bare footed. The boy appeared much older than her as well in height but, not much different in his looks either. The girl caught up to him and panted from exhaustion, as she bent down with her hands on her knees. She peered up to meet Morgus's gaze, even though her eyes were still masked by her bangs a bit.

"Let's go, Kaiorin!" Morgus said, after gripping on to her wrist and pulling her along as he ran. Though Kaiorin tripped on a large rock, which caused Morgus to gasp and squat down to her so he could pick her up. Unfortunately it was futile since one of the guys in the raging gang had punted him hard in the face, making Morgus stumble a ways from Kaiorin. "Stay outta this, ya runt!" One of the men shouted from the group then began kicking and thrashing the girl, that laid there in the watered street. Cries emitted from her, tears fell, cuts formed and Morgus's name was called over and over. She was getting beaten real bad; Her bangs were swept away from her eyes, since she was laying down in a puddle. Her orbs barely opened and appeared to be slitted; They were crimson but not your average red, it was as if a pool of deep red lava had swirled within her gaze and burned far hotter than flames. Lying there getting beaten by the men, she couldn't help but be shocked at what she was witnessing...Fear...Fear engulfed Morgus, as he stood there staring into her blazing eyes. He was more afraid of her peers than seeing her getting thrashed by the brutes in the gang, which made him turn his tail and run the other direction.

Leaving Kaiorin in the heavy rain with the brute gang, who had threatened her for so many years until they had decided today, to pummel her. She was speechless, she was betrayed...stabbed in the heart by the one person she had relied on for about a hundred years... Tears fell even more but, not from the pain that she felt from her beatings...but from the pain Morgus had given her just then...

" _Ever since that day...I vowed myself to never...trust anyone again. I've decided to stand on my on two feet from then on and not to let anyone push me down... Fight my own problems, keep people out of my life, out of my business and most importantly...Never let anyone get close to me...I'll just get hurt again..._ " Kaiorin's disembodied voice spoke as the scene of her laying there had faded, with blood all over her vessel and had mixed in with the puddle of water under her. Her eyes were barely open and was filled with tears of sorrow.

The scene returned to the woman under the cliff, Kaiorin snapped herself out of her memories so she'd move on soon. She leaned to the side a bit to grab both her knives, then quickly stashed them away within her pants lining around her waist. Her mouth was stoic and her movement while standing up, was sluggish. "C''mon ya damn rain...Hurry up and leave, I don't wanna sit here all day you know..." She spoke to no one in particular, then crossed her arms against her chest. Her voice was deep and strong but sadly, the same cannot be said for her patience. She sighed then walked out under the rain but, as soon as she did...a man charged at her with a large club, that was aimed for her head.

"There you are, you demon!" The man said before swinging his stick. Kaiorin growled under her breath from irritation, then grabbed a hold of the club with one hand. With an opening in plain view, she struck the guy with her free hand in the gut to make him fall to his knees.

"You're too weak...You're nothing but a shop keeper, you're not a damn fighter so stay the hell away from me!" Kaiorin raged before socking the guy in the face, which gave the poor guy a nose bleed. The guy ran away in fear of his life, leaving Kaiorin annoyed while the thought of him 'being a MAN', made her want to puke.

"Tch- Wished they'd lay off...I'm no demon..." Kaiorin muttered to herself, then continued walking in the direction she had walked, before the guy ran at her.

About thirty minutes had passed and she was looking at all the market stands where everyone sold their merchandise. Some sold food, some had jewelry, some with weapons and many advertised in front of the stands. Kaiorin paced herself through the middle in search for a good food stand and a possible weaponry seller, with good taste. Her butcher knives weren't made for killing, which is why she needed some new tools for combat.

She looked over at a stand nearby and waltzed over to take a peek. It was a food lay out with meats, vegetables and some fruits. She had enough money saved up for the food and a pair of decent daggers, she could buy afterwords. She took out her coin pouch and bought some fish but before paying for it, the seller flinched at her exchange and carried out the order with a nervous smile. She made her way toward the middle again and began examining the traders once more, as she peered around for a while she had finally spotted a weapons dealer.

Kaiorin walked toward the dealer then picked up a pair of metal daggers, that were laying about on the seller's desk. "Oh! Those are a fine pair of daggers miss! They'd be perfect for self defense.~" The broker spoke, with the same smile as the last guy who was nervous. Kaiorin looked closer at the blade and noticed that the guy wasn't fibbing. " _Huh- they really are fine pieces... Luckily the price is within my budget_ " She said to herself in her mind. Her lips grew into a small grin and paid for it swiftly, making the broker bow his head slightly before instantly composing himself.

She trailed away from all the stands and was in an ally way, testing out her daggers. " _They're nice, the blades are real sharp and taken care of. It's rare to come across fine ass dealers..._ " She muttered within her head, stuffing the daggers in her pants lining as she paced out of the dark ally way, only to bump into someone with...a bald head?

"Hey, watch it you ass hole!" The baldy warned with frustration, before turning his head. Just as he were about to turn his head and face the person who had bumped into him, his jaw had been connected harshly with a strong fist. The punch made him fly across the street a bit and made him skid slightly, anyone would think twice before punting him like that. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The guy drew his sword, before spinning around to face the culprit. To his surprise, it was a six foot and two inch woman with a long, spiky and black ponytail. He grinned at the site of a lady standing before him, instead of another man. "You wanna fight?!" The guy asked with a wicked smirk, only to be returned with a grin from the lady who had hit him.

Kaiorin smiled just as wickedly as him and noticed he was wearing a shihakusho, as well as two others that were aside from him except, one wore a captain's coat. "Hell yeah I wanna fight! I'd give anything to have a good rough housing!" She replied eagerly yet strongly, with her deep voice as she pulled out her newly bought daggers and clung the ends of their hilts together, vertically in front. "Let's go...~" She grinned even bigger as she stood there, waiting for the bald one to make his move first. The other two males who stood on the side lines watched in amusement, all though the one wearing the captain's coat didn't seem all that interested.

The bald guy charged at Kaiorin with full speed, his sheath in one hand and his Zanpakuto in the other. Kaiorin and the guy both clashed their weapons together while still having their smirks plastered on their faces.

Kaiorin rose one dagger up to block his sword and swung her other dagger out to slice his chest, which had failed due to him jumping back a bit. Kaiorin pulled one hand back and readied her fist as she held the dagger simultaneously, the guy bolted at her with his blade ready to strike while Kaiorin had her knuckles prepared to sock him good. The guy had barely missed her head though, unfortunately for him, he got punched in the face considering how close they were. Her muscle was flexed, as well slightly defined with detail; The guy crashed into a nearby building with debris stumbling down and causing dirt to fly through the air.

From Kaiorin's action, she had stood stiff in the position she was in, when she punted the man. Her spiked black ponytail flailed in the air from the gust that had occurred, when she attacked. She had her arm out straight with muscles flexed, while having that wicked smirk on her face; Though her sunglasses had fallen off... Her slitted pupils was smaller from excitement, the swirling, deep red lava was in view to the other two's sight. The soul reaper who stood beside his superior, was a bit dumbfounded at what he just saw. The taller man was still unamused, as he stood there against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Tell me...Who are you? If you're this strong, then you she be in the spirit academy.~" The raven haired male spoke with elegance in his voice, whilst moving a hair strand from his face with his orbs closed.

Kaiorin straightened up and changed expression; Her smirk faded, her eyes narrowed and her posture loosened. "The...spirit...what...?" She asked, before being approached by the bald guy, who appeared to be popping his neck left and right with his sword sheathed.

"Oh, c'mon now... Don't tell me you've never heard of it..." The bald one spoke after taking his place beside the tallest male. "You know... The place where people train you to become stronger and help you develop as a soul reaper." He explained, leaning against the wall, his superior was on.

"Captain...look at her eyes, I've never seen someone with eyes like that before." The shortest one stated after raising a hand to cover one side of his mouth, so he could whisper with his head leaned toward him.

"I don't care to get myself involved with others... Unless it's a free fight then I'm in...other than that, they can kiss my ass..." Kaiorin muttered her reply, before crossing her arms with her eyes shut.

"You seem the type that loves to get stronger on your own but, wouldn't you prefer to let someone teach you new ways of how to fight? You'd learn a lot mor-" Yumichika replied before getting cut off by Kaiorin, who shot her anger out in reflection of her past.

"I WILL NOT RELY ON ANYONE! I ABSOLUTLEY REFUSE TO LET OTHERS HOLD- MY- HAND!" Her crimson eyes gleamed from wrath, that tried so hard to stay in. Her teeth gritted into view as her peers narrowed, while her body bent slightly toward their direction.

Both the bald guy and the shorter one stood wide eyed at her out burst, though the tallest one didn't seem the least fazed by her action. The tallest one with spiky hair pulled himself away from the wall and uncrossed his arms, while his gaze stayed the same as before.

Kaiorin's facial features had changed to more of a stern look, while composing herself back to normal; She wasn't afraid of anyone, not even one as tall as that guy. The only time she'd ever be afraid of anything or anyone, would be when she's utterly helpless in defending herself. The tall one had unsheathed his sword then directed it right into her face, while his held no change in expression. "Fight me..." Twas all he said, Kaiorin's frown formed back into a large grin and brought up her daggers in preparation. "It'll be my pleasure!" She replied enthusiastically, with both her daggers extended out in front of her vertically. Rough, gravel laughter emitted itself from the said woman, as her clamped teeth stayed in view. Her crimson eyes widened in excitement, knowing that she's going to fight a strong opponent.

She knew how to control her spiritual pressure, a little bit. So when she had released some of it, her aura flew into the air a ways which appeared like a wildfire; A large fire that one would see, when someone's burning a mass amount of tree limbs and wood. Though her reiatsu was strong, it wouldn't be as strong as a well trained soul reaper. Her long, black and spiked ponytail flailed rapidly with her reiatsu, as well as her black and ripped kimono.

The two behind the guy with the eye patch had shocked looks on their faces, her pressure was abnormal. "Her pressure...are intense flames that engulf her? That's rather strange isn't it, Captain Zaraki?" Yumichika asked after looking at his Captain, while the bald one held a large smile.

"Strange or not, she has power and that power isn't even remotely strong enough to give me a decent fight, I'm just satisfying her crave." The one known as Captain Zaraki, had spoken but, only to have Kaiorin leg sweep him off his feet and fall to the ground. Kaiorin stood back up swiftly, then drop kicked her leg down onto his head.

Kaiorin flinched in surprise at realizing that he had caught her foot with such ease but, the ground had cracked underneath him from the slight intensity. Her astonished face formed back to its wickedly excited feature; Zaraki pushed upward to knock her off balance so she'd fall flat on her butt, though doing so his theory had turned up to be the exact opposite. She had made a hand stand then performed a top spin, allowing herself to correct her footing so she could stand once again; She made multiple back flips backwards, to gain some distance between her and her opponent.

"C'mon, you wanted to fight! SO LET'S GO!" Kaiorin shown eagerness, as her face shown nothing but excite.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Half an hour later Kaiorin was panting with blood dripping from her wounds, trying to catch her breath while Captain Zaraki stood their, with a bit of an amused look on his face. Many by standers were watching the two from afar while murmuring amongst themselves, Yumichika and the bald one seemed a little amazed by the woman's efforts at her attempt to fight the ruthless Captain.

Captain Zaraki had gone easy on the woman; He knew if he had used more force in their spare, that she would've gotten killed. He was in no mood to kill anyone, especially a mere soul who soul reapers are meant to protect. "If you don't want to rely on anyone, then you will never learn...Come fight me again, when you're stronger." The tall Captain said, before turning his back to her and walking away. His coat softly waved from his pace while he put his sword back into its sheath, then soon was accompanied by the other two. Kaiorin sluggishly peered up to watch as they made their way back to where ever they had came from, making her click her tongue with an annoyed expression. "Gladly..." She muttered to herself vocally, then smirked. Her piercing slitted orbs grew determination, she had finally found someone that she could fight when ever she wanted...or at least she hoped.

The bald one paused in his tracks and turned to face Kaiorin with a grin. "The name's Ikkaku Madarame, what's yours?!" He shouted, hoping for a quick introduction before catching up to his Captain and Yumichika.

"Kaiorin Coumetsu!" She replied loudly so Ikkaku could hear; Though everyone knew of her full name in the Rukon district, she still disliked giving out her name considering that, it's a form of 'getting close' in which she hated the idea of. Ikkaku nodded and turned his tail to catch up with his captain and his friend. "We'll meet again...Mr. Spikes...~" She chuckled to herself, with the thought of her fighting him again. Within her eyes, the deep red and fiery color mixed into a spiral.


	2. Chapter 2: Persuation

Rise of the Descendent- chapter 2: Persuasion

Many thrusts were heard from training out in the woods. A lot of grunts from her thrusts emitted through out the forest. "Hraah!~" An arm shot out in the air with its hand formed into a tight fist, muscle exposed and a dagger in hand.

It shown Kaiorin from afar, she was training, sweat rolling down her face and excessive panting were proof of how long she was out exercising. She performed a round house kick, then during the round house she turned back around and jumped in the air with a diagonal spin. Her long black and spiked pony tail flailed gracefully, yet swiftly with her body movements. She trained for about two hours then finally took a break.

"Damn, I could really use some water right now..." She muttered while being out of breath, many years passed after she met with that tall and spiky haired Captain, she trained hard since that day so she could have another fight with that man.. She stuffed her daggers into her robes then turned around, only to bump into someone she had met a few years ago, Ikkaku Madarame.

"Yo! It's been a while!" He said loudly so she could hear, apparently he had been sitting on that giant rock watching her this whole time. As usual his grin stretched pretty far, his zanpakuto was leaned up against his shoulder and in his arm crease.

"Tch- A while..? More like a three years." Kaiorin replied to his greeting, with slight annoyance. She looked bored in her blazing slitted orbs.

"I've been hearin' rumors in the Rukongai that your a monster, I don't see how really. Your eyes look intimidating yeah but, that's the cool part!" He shouted to her, then got accompanied by Yumichika, who sat next to him on the large rock.

"You know...Madarame, you're the first to think that I'm not scarey..." She closed her lids, then stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"You are indecent for a woman, but other than that you're not scarey~" Yumichika mused, before looking over at his superior, Ikkaku.

"Why are you guys here anyway..?" Kaiorin asked with a bit of anger in her voice, she didn't understand the whole friendship concept.

"Our Captain wants to see how much you've improved over the years, we're just here to watch." He replied with a grin, while Yumichika just sat their smiling contently.

"REALLY?! YOUR CAPTAIN WANTS TO SPARE WITH ME?!" She asked, with excite suddenly appearing on her face. She seen the two nod, which only made her jump from glee. "WOOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHA! HELL YEAH, I'VE BEEN WANTING TO FIGHT THAT GUY FOR A LONG TIME!~" She roared out with a large and wicked smile plastered on her face, her peers were slightly narrowed as well.

Ikkaku and Yumichika's gaze was wide from her out burst but, then soon went back to normal. No one's ever wanted a re-match with their captain before, that was what surprised them two the most. Foot steps were heard brushing through the grass nearby, which made the two look in that direction of where the rustling came from. Their Captain walked up to them with a large grin on his face, appearing rather amused to see the woman act in such a manner, over a single re-match. Kaiorin was still chanting out of how excited she was to fight again, jumping up and down like a child who were going to get exactly what she wanted; Acting like a tomboy as usual, her way of jumping like a child, was her waving her arms around, her eyes closed, large grin and hopping around like a guy who just got kissed by a girl, for the first time.

Yumichika couldn't help but slip a giggle, with his eyes closed; As soon as Kaiorin's eyes opened and peered in their direction, she seen their Captain beside them with an amused look on his face, while his arms were crossed against him.

An awkward silence filled the air, as she stood there motionless in the middle of her prance, with slightly wide eyes and a closed mouth. The scene changed to a comical chibi view, where a random tumble weed blew from a gust of wind, complimenting the awkward moment.

"So we gonna fight or what...?" Captain Zaraki asked, making the scene turn back to normal. Kaorin composed herself then sat down Indian style and propped one elbow on one knee, then rested the side of her head on her palm. Her other arm was propped up by her fist, that were rammed softly on her upper leg. "You think I can take a short break first? I just got done training for two hours straight~..." She asked with slight annoyance, then moved her piercing gaze up to Zaraki.

"What ever..." He approved, being none too happy with having to wait until she was rested. He made his way over to the large rock that Yumichika and Ikkaku sat on, then leaned against it with his peers locked onto Kaiorin's.

Minutes had passed with a comfortable silence, until-"Ya got an interesting tattoo Coumetsu...How'd you get it?" Ikkaku asked with a pleasant smile.

"Pfft!...To be honest- I don't really remember." She replied before falling flat on her back, with her arms sprawled out. " _These people...I don't get it...Why aren't they afraid of me...?_ " She asked herself mentally, before taking a deep breath; Lifting her legs up vertically toward the sky, then jerked herself into a crouched stance without the use of her arms for support. "Alright, I believe I've rested enough. C'mon let's do this!" She eagerly gestured to the Captain, who unfolded his arms and stood in front of her with a slight grin.

Half an hour had passed, the scene shown the forest from sky view and slowly moved toward it. Clashing metal with sounds of scrapping, occurred from the direction of the mass of trees. The scene switched to view Kaiorin who was high in the air, as well upside down with her head facing the Captain; Her daggers in both hands while her legs were skyward and stiff. Her ponytail flailed rapidly from the forced action of jumping into the air, her face was as excited as ever and her pupils smaller, to show pure delight with her toothy grin.

She spun herself to the side which made her look graceful, considering her long hairdo. As she fell, her spin grew faster and faster until she rammed her leg from the side, only to make contact with Captain Zaraki's forearm and form a harsh gust from the blow. The Captain aimed the tip of his sword at Kaiorin's shoulder, while still having the chance since she was in mid air for a short period. Kai was already swore, cut and bruised before but, her adrenaline made it unnoticeable. She slightly twirled a bit to land on her feet. Unfortunately when she landed, blood spat out from her wounds then knelt on one knee, while panting hard.

"Looks like she's done, she's improved a lot since three years ago." Yumichika mentioned, with Ikkaku nodding in agreement and Captain Zaraki standing behind her with a grin. He was waiting for her to call it quits, knowing full well she was already worn out from training earlier.

Kaiorin started laughing like a crazy person, while her eyes were shadowed and unseen, a much larger grin plastered on her features with a sharp tooth hanging out on one side. She sluggishly peered up, this time the shadow allowed her orbs to pierce through. Her slits were even more shrunken than before and her blazing reiatsu grew a bit more than usual. Her ponytail flew upward with her wild fiery pressure, as well her black kimono. She kept her knelling position but, turned it into a crouch on both feet and both knees bent; She turned her head slowly to face the Captain, with her piercing blazing eyes, slamming her fists on her upper thighs. "I'm-not-done-yet...~" Her voice was low yet gravelly, with slight insanity in her tone; All though she was excited, she couldn't control her urge to fight, thus it made her sound crazy even though she was just excited to do combat.

Another half an hour later...she was on the ground, with her face in the dirt. Her daggers above her head and her ponytail gracefully laying behind her, like a curved snake. Growling emerged from her immobilized body, then turned her head a bit to look at her victor who stood beside her. Her grin barely making its way on her again and her eyes slant from satisfaction.

"Now will you join the academy...? If you wanna fight so bad, then become a soul reaper... You can come to me any damn day you wish, when you're not busy..." Captain Zaraki suggested before swooping his sword over his shoulder, his eyes glaring down at the woman and his grin barely there from satisfactory.

"Alright- FINE...You win... I'll go...but I'm not gonna like it... I'm only going, so I can kick your ass every day~..." She replied in submission, making her smirk fade from annoyance. She tried moving but it was impossible, she had used up a lot of energy in her body, so moving...wasn't an option. Knowing this, Captain Zaraki sheathed his blade, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as if she were a bag full of merchandise.

She grunted in embarrassment while her cheeks slightly flushed, the thought of having to rely on this guy was just blowing her mind right now. "Hey, Ikkaku... Take this woman to squad four... Get her healed up, so she can attend the Academy right away."

Ikkaku and Yuimichika both jumped off the huge rock and trotted their way over, Ikkaku held his arms out after tucking his Zanpakuto on his side. Zaraki lent her to him, then walked away; Yumichika looked content in his eyes with a soft smile, while Ikkaku...tried hard not to blush, considering he was holding a woman bridal style.

After a while of making their way to 4th division, Ikkaku and Yumichika both made their leave from the room Kaiorin was in. She was laying in a medical bed, who had already passed out into sleep.

"Thanks for taking her in Captain Unohana, she's going to be a new comer in the Spirit Academy." Yumichika said, Captain Unohana who was behind the wall, outside of the room and unseen, replied with "It's not a problem at all, I appreciate you bringing this young woman to us."

With that, the two soul reapers left Kai in the room, so the Captain of fourth squad could tend to her.

After a while of sleeping, Kai gradually opened her eyes to view someone's orbs, gazing down at her with concern but, once the person noticed Kaiorin's peers, it nearly made her gasp with surprise. Brushing if off quickly, she began asking her a few questions.

"Excuse me, miss? I am Captain Unohana, I'd like to ask you a few questions; If that's alright.~" The Captain asked and yearned for her reply.

Kaiorin instantly shot her lids open with shock, then sat up in a rush, only to be stabbed by pain from her shoulder and forced to lay back down. She groaned at the pain, with an irritated look on her face. "Fine by me...but, if you ask questions that I feel too personal with...I won't answer..." Kaiorin replied darkly, with intense eyes.

"As Captain of squad four, it is my duty to get answers from my patients, if I deem it necessary." Unohana replied sternly, she stood there aside of her bed with her hands clasped together in front. Her hair appeared braided together in front as well. "When first seat Madarame brought you here, you were bleeding fiercely, almost to the brink of death. Who or what did you fight, to allow yourself to get in such a state...?" She asked professionally, even though slight worry made its way in her soft voice.

"Tch-...I fought his Captain... That's all there is to it... I was training for two hours straight, before the fight though..." Kaiorin mentioned before turning her attention to the window, with a distant look in her fierce eyes.

"Oh my! Captain Zaraki?! Not many can hold their ground against him, he must have gone easy on you." The Captain mentioned with her soft voice.

"Only reason why I'm joining the Academy is because.. I wanna get stronger, so I can kick Captain Zaraki's ass... I don't have any other reason..." Kaiorin changed the subject, so she'd get done with the conversation faster.

"Hmm... Alright. While you were asleep, I ran some scans on your anatomy; Bones, organs and muscles. It appears your veins aren't filled with your average blood, there's lava coursing through them. Can you please tell me a little bit about your bloodline? Not once has there been a person, with lava in their veins instead of blood." Cpt. Unohana asked, with concern as well curiosity.

"I don't know anything about my bloodline... I was abandoned on the streets, when I was small..." Kaiorin replied, though she detested having to tell her, she had to though.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You've answered all my questions with just one reply. I'll inform Captain Kurotsuchi about this." Unohana bowed then turned her heel to waltz out of the door, closing the door on her way out.

Kaiorin sighed from relief with her irises closed, then opened them. " _I'd give anything to know my heritage...but I certainly don't want anyone to know either... I don't even remember my own parents...Except...a few words they had mentioned to me, when I was little.._ " She mournfully spoke to herself in her head until suddenly, a man had crept into the door of the room without her knowing. He had a captain's coat on, white skin with face paint on his features, a strange hat and yellow eyes. Even though he stood right there, observing her; She hasn't noticed him yet.

" _How strange, from this angle I can see how abnormal her eyes truly are; From what Captain Unohaha had described, her eyes are that of a demon or possibly some other creature. As for what she also had told me, her veins were filled with lava, yet the lava doesn't burn through her vitals as it would normally for others... Her stomach doesn't hold acid but, lava as well... Then...there's the food process... How does she consume nutrients if all lava does, is disintegrate everything that falls in it; Her body shouldn't be able to get nutrients._ " Captain Kurotsuchi's intellectual mind, scanned over many possibilities and downfalls in his head, only to blink at noticing Kaiorin gazing dangerously at him from afar.

"Are you gonna stare all day? If so then take a picture...it'll last longer..." Kaiorin spoke with her deep yet stern voice. Kurotsuchi scoffed then rolled his eyes and peered over at her once more.

"I am simply reviewing the information Captain Unohana had given me. I wish to run analysis over your vitals and other functions, before you enter the Academy..." Kurotsuchi mentioned with no facial expression, though rather irritated by her comment.

"Is that so...? The last thing I need is for someone to check me out...~" She replied with an annoyed joke, before smirking. She wanted to piss him off, anything to get a fight going; It'd please her none the less if she gets to fight, regardless of how it starts.

"Stop your complaining and refrain from picking a fight with me, woman... You are in no condition to threaten me, I have full advantage over your health situation so I can easily punish you for your lack of respect!" At that, he seen her scoff in annoyance, then roll her eyes back to the window. She hoped the analysis didn't take long. "Now let's go... Or is your shoulder perhaps immobilizing your movement?" He turned his back to her before asking, his eyes to one side to glare in her direction.

"Nah shit, Sherlock..." Even though she was lying down, she tried sitting back up again but it pained her once more; Sitting up or moving, was still out of the question.

"As I am resisting the attempt to harm you, I'd advise you keep your rude mouth, shut..." Out of the blue, a tall man came walking into the room and had stopped in front of the 12th division Captain. He had a pink coat over his captain's attire, a five o'clock shadow, a soul reaper uniform underneath and his dark brown hair were pulled back, while a long strand of his bangs dangled in front of his face; His brown orbs focused on Unohana's patient with interest.

"Captain Unohana had told me, that you might need help escorting that woman to your lab for examination." The tall man informed the other with sincerity, while having a soft yet small smile on his face.

"Yes...get her and come with me..." Kurotsuchi instantly agreed, then made his way out the door. The other Captain came over to Kaiorin's bed and stood there, with a content smile.

"I'm Captain Kyouraku, captain of squad eight; What's your name?" He asked politely, whilst offering his hand out for a shake. He hoped for a quick introduction, before carrying her all the way to Kurotsuchi's lab.

"Damn, why does EVERYONE want to know my name all the time?!" She cursed to herself out loud, only to have Kyouraku flinch with a slight surprised look, then composed himself with yet another grin.

"Well, I'll just call you Feisty, until your willing to give me your name~" He teased with his eyes closed, after putting his hand down. He scooped her up bridal style, which made Kaiorin gasp in embarrassment, even though it agonized her with every movement he took to walk out of the room; Each step he took, she felt it and it hurt.

She heard him humming to himself with delight, it really made her annoyed. Having to be picked up, like she was nothing in weight again. Being hauled around were one of the other signs of being weak, in which she despised.

~~~~Later that day~~~~

After all the tests were ran, she was finally allowed to attend the Academy. She had signed up and had gone through meeting after meeting with teachers, who were interested in taking her in as a student there. They were all surprised by what skill she had, as well knowing that 'no one' trained her before the Academy and wondered how long she had trained. She was forced to wear a red and white Academy robe during her sessions; She learned a lot during her time there. How to wield weapons- despite her already knowing how to use daggers, like a fist/claw weapon, how to perform simple first aide, how to use kido-...even though she sucked at it.

Only kido she could really managed to pull off, were Fushibi, which is a rather weak skill considering its number; She had also learned that she's only able to perfume low level hadou, that has fire in it. Many teachers questioned as to why she could only pull off fire hadou, they knew if she trained in fire hadou, then she'd be a bit stronger in kido than zanjutsu.

As years went on, she was told that she'd graduate early, since she already knew so much from the beginning. This was good news to her ears, knowing full well she hated being there but, didn't mind it too much since people always kept their distance from her. She was always an outcast from everyone, so no one bothered her, that was the only true part she was comfortable with in the Academy; Besides the unwanted gossips about her through the air and some fingers pointing in her direction...

She didn't have a place of her own, not even in the Rukongai district, she had always slept in the dark allyways. Fortunately luck was on her side when a teacher asked if she was heading home, she replied saying she didn't have one and was about to leave, until the teacher's hand softly planted on her shoulder. He had told her that he'd buy a small housing for her, until the day she graduated. Knowing he'd do that for her, it almost made her feel like jumping for joy; She hadn't been in a home before, at least not when she was aware of life itself, when she was a child.

The small home he had bought her, was not too far from the Academy. He wasn't joking about its size but, she really didn't care since she wasn't picky about shelter. She moved in easily, taking some stuff from the dark ally and moving them all into her temporary house. The little stuff she had, actually fit rather comfortably in the tiny space. She sighed from exhaustion and sat down in her home made bed, then silently hoped that she could get the hell out of the Academy far sooner than the original date.

She got back up, then made her way to her bathroom and stood in front of a mirror; Looking at herself, she decided to take her hair down, wipe off the black eyeliner and lipstick. She caressed the scar that was over her eye and down her cheek, with disgust and hatred. Cursing under her breath with an irritated look, she turned to make her way back to her bed but during so- she slammed the side of her fist, against the mirror and cracked it. Pushed herself off the mirror and stumbled a ways away, then continued on her way to her bed and took off her uniform. She slipped on her old attire without her black kimono. All she had on was her blood red bandages on her torso, that exposed her flaming tattoo and those black pants to sleep in. She was eager to find out the date of her graduation; She laid down in her bed once more, then finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters that Smell of Death

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 3: Letters that smell of Death.

Out side of her small house, birds chirped to the morning sun, rays beamed through the window, beautiful dew sparkled from the dawn and...woke up a slightly cranky Kaiorin.

Loud comical crashes emitted from the outside of her house, with a small quake every now and then. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?! SH*T I CAN'T BE LEAVE THIS! I'M GONNA BE LATE! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, while by passers glanced her way every now and then; Some people covered their ears or their child's ears.

Out came Kaiorin who bolted from her door, with a quick lock from the twist of her key. Her orbs pure white with annoyance and rage, while wearing her academy robe and her punk-Gothic attire on; Her black makeup, hair tied with her blood red binding and blood red wrappings, which was under her clothing.

At the Academy, she had barely made it with two minutes remaining. Panting, she sat down in her seat then sighed in relief. Some of her class mates whispered amongst themselves, with eyes darted her way. Kaiorin had enough with all the gossips so, having woken up on the wrong side of the bed, she couldn't help but stomp her way over.

"Ok...Listen...I am...TIRED of all this bull everyday, when I come into the school! Why are you guys talking about me, behind my back?!" Kaiorin raged at the few people, who murmured about her.

"Erm...Well...We never expected the Runkongai's demoness to join the Spirit Academy..." A small but snobbish girl had her lids closed, with a hand out in a mocking action. Kaiorin, taking offense to it, drop kicked her to the ground then walked back over to her desk, whilst hearing a satisfying squeal from the brat.

" _Today...are the finals...Tomorrow...I get to see which squad I'm in...knowing I'd be graduating early, since of how much I've already knew, before attending this hell hole..._ " She said in her mind, before her thoughts got interrupted by a random delivered letter on the side of her desk. Even though this school had a delivery system that only happened during mornings before first period, not once had she gotten any writings. Curious, she picked up the letter then opened it, only to find a kiss mark with a man's cologne on it. " _Why the-...it smells like...death~...Why?_ " She mentally questioned, with a risen eyebrow. She lowered her gaze to see who it was from, but all it said was... 'To: My Princess, from your secret admirer~'

" _Why...of all things...and damn, why the hell does that person have a cologne on, that smells of death?!_ " She spat in her mind with a quirked brow and upper lip, while one of her orbs twitched a little. She sighed then composed herself, gathered her utensils then waited for her classes to end.

Eight hours later, she was making her way to her home, with the letter in hand. No one in their right mind, would ever confront her with confessions...Let alone feel anything for her, since she's such a brute that acts mostly like a guy. Not to mention, people prefer ladies...not tomboys.

She huffed in annoyance, knowing that this letter came from someone unknown to her, she had never gotten this kind of letter before...aside from death threat mail when she was younger. She looked up then noticed she wasn't too far from her house, thus she sped up.

Coming into her house, it seemed everything were dandy until she had set her eyes on something rather...unexpected. Another damn letter...She made her way over to the table that sat against the wall which was under the window, opened it up and it had that same waft of a scent as the last letter..Death and this time, there was no kiss mark. "Alright...Since I'm home..."

Moments passed after reading the second letter, the scene zoomed out to show her house in a silly way. "Who the FRICKITY-FRAK keeps giving me these DAMN letters?!" Another moment passed and it shown Kaiorin panting, with her arms up and legs separated, comical yet angry white eyes and a piece of glass, over top of the paper; As if to encase an insect, within a glass container.

"Once I find out who gave me these...I'm gonna shove it in their face...Cause I'm not the love dovey type of woman..." She spat with narrowed ogles then crossed her arms, completely forgetting to change clothes. She marched her way into her bathroom for a quick change. After she came out, she had her long black hair down and her black ripped kimono on, with her dark red wrappings and her guy pants. She got up after deciding to go out and look for a good training spot; She loves exercising, the adrenalin, heat, heart pounding and stretching her muscles felt so good, even more when she's stressed.

Seeing the door open, out came the six foot, two inch woman with her daggers at hand. As the scene shown her leave, it was changed to show a man squatting on a high tree branch with long, black hair that had brown tips at the ends, lightly tanned while wearing a shihakusho and one hand resting on the base of the tree. "My-my...You really have changed..Haven't you...?" The guy said, with a handsomely dark and mused voice. It shown the man grinning slightly, though his eyes couldn't be seen, his mouth told it all; Twisted as all could be, while small dark chuckles were heard.

The scene changed to show Kaiorin, performing hand to hand combat. Graceful like the wind yet brute and rough like a guy, her black spiked ponytail flailed beautifully with her spins, turns, flips and swirls she would use in her combo. Switching from dagger strikes to fist strokes, all the while holding her daggers simultaneously. Drop kicks, somersaults, round houses, leg sweeps, upper-cuts, high kicks, back kicks, front kicks, side kicks, donkey kicks, right hooks and left hooks. All used in unique combos of her own style.

When she'd perform an upper-cut, sometimes she'd twist her wrist to point out her daggers, to do a literal upper-CUT. From afar held a small audience which peered at her surprising grace, though her ponytail is what truly made her look graceful... considering how utterly long it is. " _Man I can't wait until I get my Zanpakuto... I heard Zanpakutos grow with you, which means- NO MORE BUYING NEW ONES- thank god..._ " She spoke in her head whilst doing her majestic maneuvers, it almost seemed like a spinning dance, if one were to look at it in a different perspective.

Not too far out from the crowd, the man from before had been standing behind a tree. Gazing at each move of hers as if it were in slow motion to him, yet in an amusing and enchanting way. Right behind him a man with glasses, short yet messy hair and a Captain's robe, walked up behind him with a passive smile.

"And who might she be...?" The Captain asked with interest. "Could she be the one...?" *He asked with more of a dark tone, his brown orbs sliding towards the raven haired man, with a intense glare; Although he held a passive grin, he still had an ominous aura.

"Yes...She's the one, Captain Aizen... Kaiorin Coumetsu." The black head with brown tips at the bottom spoke muscly, in his deep yet handsome voice.

"Then I suppose...We best keep an eye on her...until our goal has been met...~" The Captain smirked slightly before trotting away, though within pace he paused to glance back to the other man. "Is she also the one, that 'He's' been sending those absurd letters to...?" Asking before continuing on his way; Seeing him nod in response, he made his leave in a flash.

The man behind the tree smirked, while his irises remained covered by shadow then he too, flashed out of thin air.

Kaiorin composed herself by standing up after training; Wiping sweat from her forehead and exhaling a long breath, with her peers greatly narrowed and gazing at the sky. She grinned slightly then dropped her arm, then turned her slitted orbs just barely only to noticed Ikkaku leaning against the tree and Yumichika sitting cross-legged against its base.

"My-my Coumetsu, you've put dancing in your combos? How rather...pleasant, knowing your willing to make up for the lack of femininity in your person.~" Yumichika teased though flinched a bit, after almost getting jabbed by Kaiorin when she chucked her dagger by his head and having it pierce the tree.

"Shut it..." Kaiorin replied with irritation, clearly not happy with his remark but unaware that he was just toying with her. Ikkaku couldn't help but crack at Yumi's reaction, as well Kaiorin's. "The hell you laughin' at...?" Kaiorin's voice held annoyance in it; Placing her hands on her hips and pulling her head back a ways, to glare at Ikkaku with her blazing orbs.

"Nothin', it's just that- most people I know...Wouldn't threaten to kill or hurt a seated officer, or Lieutenant. You've got guts, Coumetsu." Ikkaku spoke before he grinned at her blunt comment, after a while of knowing her- he learned that she's the type to let actions speak for her...mostly.

At that Kaiorin rolled her eyes, then walked over with a stoic look on her features; Grabbing on the hilt of her tossed dagger and she jerked it out of the bark like it was paper. She began pacing herself away back home, knowing the sun was setting; She figured it was around six or seven o'clock. She tucked her blades away and strode to her house but, before she could a hand shot out and tugged on her shoulder. "Mmm...?" She turned her head slightly and seen ….CAPTAIN ZARAKI?!

Kaiorin's eyes grew huge, not from fear or surprise but more of an instant excite that she gets just by looking at the guy. Her grin grew wickedly, while her orbs narrowed, her gaze were fueled with spiraling flames, during the moment she noticed who it was. "Hello...Captain Zaraki~~" She mused, she tried hard not to show her eagerness at the site of him. Remembering what Captain Unohana had said, made her wonder if she was the first by far, that ever wanted to fight him willingly.

Zaraki smirked in amusement, knowing that she's the only one to get all hyped up over him. " _Damn, most would run away at seeing me...She's got a lot of back bone._ " He thought to himself then took his hand back. "You're comin' with me Coumetsu, getting you out early so you can train right away, in my barracks. I've already signed early release papers. They said you were far more ready, than they had anticipated." Kenpachi said, with a small hint of eagerness in his voice.

Out of the blue, Kaiorin raced off a ways in the distance then paused, she began shouting out and screaming with joy at the same time jumping around. Doing aerial spins in the air, back flips, swatting her limbs about and laughing out of pure glee. The sunset beamed through the trees, as the Captain and his subordinates grinned at her reaction from Zaraki's information. Suddenly Kaiorin ran up to Zaraki and...hugged him subconsciously, that shocked the Captain and his two followers. The punk-Gothic woman let go the second she realized what she had done, her face turned bright red then trotted off in the distance, towards her house in silence. "That was...Unexpected..." Yumichika mentioned with shock written on his face, Ikkaku started laughing his butt off at seeing how Kaiorin acted, before running away in embarrassment.

Out of the three, Zaraki was the most stunned. He had never been hugged before in such a manner other than his lieutenant, Yachiru. He turned to take his leave with his two buds behind him.

~~Back at Kaiorin~~

Kaiorin was sitting in her house, with still yet a red face. She wasn't expecting to hug him, she was probably just caught up in the moment. She hadn't hugged anyone in her life except for her...Ex-friend/brother..." _Morgus..._ " She muttered in her head. Her face turned back to normal, while her eyes grew a tint of sorrow in them, she wanted to give that ass hole some pay back.

The next time she sees him, he's gonna be in a world of hurt...no...he's going to experience so much pain, that it'd be worse than death itself and make him wish he were dead. Many people had told her that vengeance will only cause more pain on herself but..she didn't care. That man back stabbed her, he deserves every bit of shit she has in store for him, she won't murder him...oh no...she'll make him feel her fire from hell itself.


	4. Chapter 4: Try-Outs

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 4:Try-Outs

*Sorry guys for not updating in a bit, been too busy lately with real life stuff and having carpal tunnel on top of that... ^^; anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Loud foot steps occurred amongst the ground, followed by panting. " _Damn, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!_ " The woman spoke within her mind. One hour later as the woman dragged ALL her belongings in a gigantic sack, she had finally made it to the eleventh division. Nothing but men infested the area and gazed at her, with shock written on their faces. Kaiorin finally gained her shihakushou but had messed with it, to give it her own taste in style. Sleeves ripped off which exposed her toned muscle and flaming tattoo on her biceps, the front wide open to show her dark red wrappings, and dark red wrappings that covered her entire forearms. She had a wicked grin plastered on her face, with narrowed yet determined eyes. She was only excited to be there, to see Captain Zaraki.

Many men tried halting her but, failed considering she shoved right passed them and even ripped right out of some of the guy's grips, that tried grabbing her. She didn't care what they had to say, ignoring everyone that spoke to her and insisted in stopping her in her tracks. Once she got to her apartment room, she used her key to open it and charged right into the building; Tossing down her large bag of interior items and whet stones, she looked around and seen that there was already a bed, desk, closet, bathroom, small kitchen and a table. She flopped down on her bed to test it out, to her surprise- it was rather comfy.

She got back up in a rush and stormed out side; On her way out she had already locked her door back, then jumped down the long flight of stairs. Landing professionally on her feet, she ran in the direction of the squad 11 try-outs; She was once told that Captains or their strongest men hold those tests, where at you ask? Why...in the training hall of course.

She stormed down the street, cutting corner after corner and jumping high over some people that would be in her way. Knowing she had already had her daggers on her, she didn't have to stash them away in her bag. As time passed, she slowly grew tired of taking so long, thus- she paused in mid run and looked up at the wall next to her.

"Fuck this, I'm cheat'n..." She spoke irritably with an annoyed look, she turned to one wall then jumped to grab a hold of the edge, with one hand; Jerking her arm up, she caught her footing on the ledge then stood up to look round. She placed the side of her hand above her eyes and rested the other hand on her hip, with a big grin. "I spy with my little eye...something long and wide...filled with men of all kinds, with nervousness and sweat, as well balling over their pride~ The training hall." She kept her grin on her face, then began jumped from one ledge to another; Skipping across the streets in the eleventh division. Some guys looked up and seen her soaring across to the other wall in slow motion, her pony tail flailing gracefully and that same old wicked grin on her face. The men got shivers at seeing her expression but, also wondered why they didn't think of that.

She was nearing the hall, one short-cut after another and watched as the building grew larger- the closer she got.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Training Hall/TryOuts,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, listen up you pansies! I'm here to see if you have what it takes, to be here or if you have what it takes to scurry away like a coward! Now, let's start with you!" Ikkaku pointed at a burly man, that stood about 6ft 5 inches but was interrupted by Kaiorin who burst through the door.

The punk-goth stumbled across the room, rolling on her side then ended up doing a couple of back-flips to catch herself from crashing. She stood up then noticed the door was knocked down by her mistake. All she did was skipping over a lot of obstacles, that were in her way...

"Oi, Coumetsu- you're late! Also...Why'd you break down the door?!" Ikkaku asked, his eyes white and in a silly stance, whilst holding his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

Kaiorin looked over and seen Ikkaku yelling at her. She sweat dropped, with narrowed lids and a nonchalant expression. "I...Tripped..." She moved her eyes to the side and took notice of the line of men, standing near her. She made her way at the end of it, then folded her arms behind her hand and peered up at the ceiling, as if nothing happened.

The scene shown the back of bald man's head, he sweat dropped in response. "No one just 'Trips' and goes flying across the ground, THEN into a building..." He replied, none too happy about the broken door.

Other men snickered at the scene ,then shut up after Ikkaku had stomped his foot hard on the floor. They all stood up straight and shut their mouths; Kaiorin nearly let a burst of laughter out by their reactions, preventing her laughter, she covered her mouth and averted her eyes to the wall, which was away from the men.

About 20 minutes had passed, until it was Kaiorin's turn. Ikkaku stood in front of Kaiorin with a mocking grin, like Kaiorin's. Holding his sheathed sword over his shoulder and his head tilted to the side. "You're up, Coumetsu!" He pointed to her, then shot his thumb back behind his head in a gesture.

"Yeah-yeah~..." Kaiorin walked toward the middle of the room and stood there with her arms crossed. Her facial features held a stoic look, with no grin. "Alright Madarame...let's go." She then smirked darkly and squinted her orbs but, kept her arms folded.

"Take up arms, Coumetsu. I'm gonna test your strength." He smirked then unsheathed his Zanpakuto, only to have Kaiorin do the same. She rammed the ends of her hilts together with a large slanted eyed smirk, hearing the clang from the contact had echoed through the room. "With Pleasure~"*The punk-goth replied darkly.

A few minutes passed and even Captain Zaraki was in the room. He had leaned on a wall afar from the group of people, just gazing at her with a grin. All the men were sweating from nervousness at seeing Kaiorin's combat style, she kept twirling at amazing speed yet appeared graceful; Her dagger swipes kept Ikkaku in defense mode, with him at her advantage. Too occupied in defending himself, it gave her the opportunity to counter attack; Right after she had twirled her last twirl, she brought one leg up and rammed it under his forearms to get a good grip, then swung her other leg to the side to kick his head.

Ikkaku's head shot far off to the side in reaction, taking the hit. The contact made him fly through the wall, behind all the lined up men. Kaiorin landed on her feet and gripped onto her hilts tighter, before noticing Ikkaku coming back with his blade charging at her point blank. The goth brought up one of her daggers to block his blade and went to strike at ikkaku, unfortunately to be blocked by his sheath. They both struggled, their blades causing slight sparks from the friction, whilst both their muscles struggling to overwhelm the other, causing them both to shake from pressure.

Kaiorin's features held slight insanity, making her have wide orbs and a large wicked smile " _He's open...heheheheheheee~_ " She muttered mentally. She hoped up vertically in the air, while still having their weapons in contact; Squatting in mid air, she jerked her feet out to ram on his chest. It made Ikkaku stumble through the hole, he had created with another crash. He came back in again but, this time he sheathed his blade and placed it back on his shoulder. He appeared rather satisfied, wide grin, slanted orbs and both of them had blood, bruises and harsh scratches.

Kaiorin did the same with her daggers, then planted her palms on her hips. Her head tilted and she too, had a wide grin and narrowed peers. Moments later, someone began clapping; Twas Yumichika who were right beside their Captain, Zaraki looked thrilled to have another strong subordinate, at least..that's what he had decided permanently.

Zaraki made his way in front of Kaiorin, whilst being followed by Yuimichika. "Welcome to squad eleven, Coumetsu~" Yumichika mused with a flip of his hair and closed orbs, as his smile held contentment.

"Yeah, you'll fit right in... Besides you bein' the only woman in this squad, of course." Ikkaku mentioned, before giving a wave goodbye and heading towards the exit. Yumichika trailed after him and left as well, Zaraki had followed their leave with his gaze, before reverting them back to Kaiorin.

An awkward silence filled the air as the two stood there, with all the men leaving. Only a few men, got accepted into the squad and she was one of them.

After the room cleared, it was just Kaiorin and Zaraki playing the staring contest. "Hey...Ya gonna say somethin, or what...?" The Captain asked, before changing his features to a more annoyed look. Noticing Kaiorin fall backwards, he heard her giggle to herself like a crazy person only, her giggles were a bit dark and deep toned.

"That was fuuuunnn~" Kaiorin mused with satisfaction, hearing Zaraki step closer then hover over her with his tall structure, made Kaiorin sit up and cross her legs. "Can I kick your ass now? I got all worked up and now, Madarame decides to call it quits...when I was just getting started... " She spat whilst averting her gaze to the floor, to show her annoyance.

"Not right now, you just got done sparrin' with first-seat Madarame...I'd rather fight you, when your at the peak of your health... Starting tomorrow, I want you training out there in the field. I don't care if you have to have a sparing partner, as long as you train. Hell, you don't even have your own Zanpakuto yet... I don't want someone on my squad that doesn't even have their Zanpakuto..." Zaraki turned his foot to make his way out the door, leaving the punk-goth on the floor with a bored look.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Outside on the streets, of squad eleven,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kaiorin waltzed down the street with her hands in her pockets, eyes half-lidded to show boredom and her black lips more into a frown. Oh how she disliked being bored... She knew she got cut up, bruised and even bloodied up from the spar but she didn't care, she hardly felt the pain. She felt no need to go to the fourth squad; Instead she walked around the streets to take note of the surroundings, so that way she could memorize the layout. Even though she'd much prefer to jump the walls again, it'll be more preferred if she memorized the pathways.

"Morgus..." She spoke to herself, with a hint of sorrow in it. She gritted her teeth into view, then turned to punch the wall on her side. The wall grew a long crack and had almost formed a hole; Removing her fist, she stuffed it back in her pocket and continued her way until...she seen a woman with beautiful, long, blonde hair that almost neared toward the orange color.

The blonde-brunette noticed her and froze in her tracks. She never seen such a bizarre appearance before, well...other than Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Zaraki. She nervously waved to the pony-tailed goth, with a twitching smile and closed gaze.

Kaiorin realized that expression and just shrugged off the woman, like any other person she had in the past. Walking passed the Blondie, she just closed her lids and nodded to her 'nervous waving' gesture.

The Blonde changed from nervous to shocked, seeing as she didn't even say anything instead- just nodding in return. "How rude, don't you know how to say hello, or at least give a proper introduction?!" She asked, whilst gazing at the goth in the distance. She seen her raise her hand and wave, without even turning to make eye contact. She huffed and looked confused, questioning her behavior; She turned and continued on her marry way, towards what ever destination she chose before.

The sun began to set and Kaiorin was headed to her apartment. Her dwelling were on the second floor, so knowing that- she jumped up high and grabbed a hold of the railing, that was guarding the edge of the second floor. Catching her footing on the railings, she hoped down and stood in front of her door, then took out her key to unlock it. A couple minutes later after being inside... "WHAT THE HEELLLLL?!" From her out burst, it shown the outside of her apartment. Her voice had even stirred up the birds, that nestled in the trees.

The goth stood there with white eyes and one of them twitching, from irritation while her teeth were clamped and lips apart. There laid yet...another letter; She didn't dare read it, as it usually never said anything inside it anyway...but, taking the risk...she decided to read it. She opened the letter and scanned her eyes across the paper, her face lit up like a tomato, after reading the contents. It said 'Dear Princess...Violets are blue, Roses are red... Come over here and I'll meet you in bed~' The girl turned and set the paper on fire, with a lighter that got pulled out of the blue.

"Screw sticking these letters in the person's face...I'll shove it up their -beep-" *She said angrily with a look that spoke 'touch me, you die'.


	5. Chapter 5: A Reunion with a memory

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while, thank ou all for waiting patiently ^^ and I hope you enjoy :D_

 _Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 5: A reunion with a memory._

Jumping over paths within the Seireitei, from ledge after ledge; Kai was headed down to the training hall, hoping for a '1 on 1', with Ikkaku or Captain Kenpatchi. When she were to hop over to the next ledge, some soul reapers below her would either get spooked or just not notice her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,In the training hall,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oi, Yumichika! We should try and push Coumetsu to get her Shikai... Our Captain's gonna be pissed, if she doesn't get it soon..." Ikkaku suggested, Yumichika who appeared sparring with a squad member using a 'bamboo training sword', turned his head just barely, to get a glimpse of Ikkaku.

"I can't help to agree, Ikkaku... I believe we have to push her over her limits, to get her shikai to form... Considering how much she loves to fight-" He was about to finish, until he got interrupted by ikkaku.

"We've already seen Coumetsu fight our Captain...So, that can't be the best way to get her Shikai to form...Hmm... Wait! How about we BOTH fight her, at the same time?" He asked, while taking up a bamboo sword and facing someone.

Yumichika looked dumbstruck at the idea, one of his irises twitched with an open mouth. "You're kidding me...right? That seems rather unfair, don't you think? A two vs. one...?" His expression changed, he looked more annoyed by the thought, since he knows that Kaiorin is still a rookie.

"HAHAHAHAHA! We're talking about Coumetsu here! She'd take any kind of fight, she can get her hands on! Look at her ...Yumichika, she practically begs for a fight everyday! " He replied, whilst holding back laughter, that could make his gut bust.

Yumichika grew a sweat drop down his head and seemed rather unfazed, by his blunt response. "That may be true... but we do have to think about squad eleven's rule. Don't interfere in another person's fight; Meaning... A two against one, is going against that rule. We'd be helping each other fight..." He closed his eyes then sighed; Crossing his arms, he made his way over to a nearby wall and leaned against it. After a few more seconds of silence ; The wall behind Yumichika crushed inward and got knocked down, sending Yumi to the other end of the hall, with a surprised- comical scream.

"I'M BACK- BITCHES!" Kaiorin shouted with a deep, strong voice, after the dust settled; She had a leg up in the air, from kicking the wall down. Having that wicked grin of hers and narrowed eyes, made all the other men shudder.

"Really Coumetsu...? You couldn't use the front door...?" Ikkaku asked, whilst making his way over to the goth.

"I wanted to make my own entrance... Got a problem?" Kaiorin asked, she stood straight and planted her hands on her hips. Her head tilted back a ways, with her peers gazing down at Ikkaku; Said man grew an anger mark on the side of his head, whilst his orbs twitched from her response.

"Of course I got a problem with that! YOU JUST BROKE DOWN A FUCKING WALL!" He yelled the last sentence and were mere inches from her face, in rage. "Captain Zaraki, is NOT gonna be happy to hear this!" He shouted in her face, then seen her look to the side with her head and stick her pinky in her left ear, pretending to clean it out.

"Sorry- I went deaf in this ear...What'dya say?" She asked mockingly, changing her expression playfully, to a look that says 'I don't give a frack'. Ikkaku's features went red with anger and went to sock her in the face.

The goth reacted just in time; She caught his fist just barely, she brought up her other arm's elbow and went to ram him in the face, by tugging onto his fist, to bring him closer. Ikkaku moved his head just in time and punched her with his free hand, in her gut. She grunted from the hit but, instantaneously came back with her fist; Socking him in the face, making him recoil and almost fall on his butt.

"Remember, Coumetsu... If you wanna fight, just ask. No need to start one, by being a jerk..." Yumichika said, making his way over to both Ikkaku and Kaiorin, with a few marks on his face from dirt; He kept messing with his hair, to get it straightened out.

"Tch-...Fine!~... " She replied muscly with annoyance and looked over at the two, with a blank yet narrow eyed expression. "Hmm...I wanna fiiiight~..." She paused for a moment "My captain." She smirked with her blazing orbs, whilst keeping her hands on her hips.

The two men comically fell backwards, with their feet sticking up in the air; Soon standing back up instantaneously. Their peers were white and mouths hung open, with one of Ikkaku's eyes twitching."YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" They both said in unison, with shock written on them.

"You would rather fight our Captain... Than one of us?" Yumichika questioned, his features turned back to normal but, still held slight surprise.

"Of course... He knows how to treat a lady~..." She joked, making a girlish pose with one hand in the air, then nearly cracked at her act.

The two, both had a sweat drop on their heads and eyes were gone. "Her...A lady...?" They both asked themselves, in their minds. They soon got interrupted by a door being rushed open, by their one and only Captain himself.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Kenpachi roared out, making all heads turn to him and stop their practice. "We got company here, wanting to observe your training...escorted by a 2nd division member... Don't screw this up, this person is an important nobleman. The Head Captain offered a tour, of all the squads and an escort as well." He said, making his way to lean against a wall. He folded his arms and held a scowl on his face.

"You mean a goody-two-shoes and a bodyguard? PUH- sounds suspicious to me..." Kaiorin sassed but, noticed Kenpachi narrow his peers at her, then towards the wall behind her.

"Was that wall, your doing...?" The captain asked, clearly unamused.

"Maybe..." Kaiorin mumbled and averted her slanted eyes to the side, making her grin fade.

"Fine... It's your job to repair it then. You did it- you fix it." Kenny said, with a strict look. He and Kai both had a staring contest, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Haha! I bet I could get it done before that 'all high and mighty', gets here!~" She provoked with a cocky attitude; Trying to get a challenge out of the chore, while a big grin made its way back on her features.

"Don't get in over your head, Coumetsu... The man and his escort will be here in half an hour, it takes nearly a full day just to fix one wall...if one person's doin it." Kenny warned her.

"Hah- like I give a damn! Give me ten minutes and the wall will be fixed BUT ….afterwords, I wanna fight you! I've been itching for another blood boiling fight!~" She sung the last sentence in a dark way, nearly making the other men shiver, except for Ikkaku and Yumichika.

The fifth seat and first seat both sighed, while shutting their gazes. "Now we have...TWO...Kenpachi Zarakis..." Yuimichika whined "Yeah...but I'm starting to think... that she's worse than him, when she's excited to fight... What's even more worse than that is... She does everything she can, to get a fight goin..." Ikkaku added, as a sweat drop rolled down his head.

"Fine- but if you don't get it done in ten minutes, your ass- gets to do my paperwork in my office. Since I know you 'love' fighting so much, your punishment will be sittin' down all day." He smirked, feeling as if he had won.

"It'd suck to be you, if I won this lil' bet! You're so ON!" She began giggling to herself madly with wide eyes.

~~~10 minutes later~~~

All the men were awestruck by the perfect timing, Kai had. The wall was as if it were never broken down. Some men had jaws hanging down; Ikkaku and Yumichika were dumbfounded by her, while Kenpachi's eyes shown shock yet still looked strict.

"Well Captain... Looks like your paperwork, is outta the question..." Ikkaku mumbled loud enough, for his captain to hear. Kenpachi just grumbled and walked outside, looking irritated. " _At least, I get to fight someone... That's one thing to look forward to._ " He voiced in his mind, as he made his way out.

Kaiorin stood in the middle of the room, admiring her work. Her thumb and index finger held the tip of her chin, while her other arm folded under it and across her rib cage. "Damn, it's as if I were MEANT to do carpenter work." She praised herself, this was her first time ever building on something and she just so happened, to do a great job on it.

Twenty minutes had passed and the Nobleman as well his escort, had finally arrived. Everyone were told to do about their daily practice, except for one person.

Kai was training in a secluded area, within the hall. No one in her way for her pony-tail to hit, no one to distract her; She was doing multiple hand-to-hand moves, followed by many martial art kicks and slicing of her daggers. Her spiky pony-tail flung beautifully with her maneuvers and even more graceful, when she lunged herself into the air a ways; While her orbs looked dazed, as if deep in thought or in her own little world. "Training is so relaxing... I feel so content when I've exhausted myself in the end..but, when it comes down to actual fighting, I get all too excited." She thought to herself; Completely unaware of the audience she had.

Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ikkaku and the visitors were more focused on Kaiorin, than anyone else. The Nobleman looked intrigued and his escort appeared entertained; The nobleman had on clothing, that described his wealth.

"Hey, what's your name?" Ikkaku asked the second division member. All five of them were against the wall, watching the training session.

"Morgus Setsuen~" He introduced, bowing in respect. His name made Kaiorin hysterically fall flat on her back, with her legs stiff in the air. His name echoed through her mind, making her remember her old friend/brother; It made her grow ridged with rage, that gradually grew and made her realize that, 'that' man, just so happened to be her back stabber. She slowly turned her head with wide wavering ogles and her heart began to pound rapidly. " _How it is possible...? Morgus... Why...?_ " She asked herself, once she laid her eyes upon the 'black haired and brown tipped' man.

Morgus stood back up and peered over to Kaiorin, with a mocking grin and held his light brown gaze on her; Showing mischief on his features. The rain fall memory occurred in his mind, after he had took a better look of her. The moment he remembered that, his smirk faltered and his light brown eyes held slight fear with regret on the side.

"You..." Kaiorin's gaze turned serious, with a hint of pain; Glowing suddenly from rage, with fire spiraling within. She began growling under her breath, feeling wrath gradually take over. "You...BASTAAAAAARRRD!" She charged at Morgus with blinded fury, shooting her fist out, with a deep cry from pure rage; Only to be caught in a full nelson, by ikkaku.

"Hey, what'dya think you're doin Coumetsu?! You askin for a death wish, from the head Captain?!" Ikkaku shouted from behind her head, she struggled to get free from his hold; Obviously too set on kicking Morgus's butt, to even notice the shocked faces of the nobleman, the members of squad 11 in the room and even Kenpachi, who held astonishment in his eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BACKSTABBING -PIECE OF SHIT! NO, SCREW THAT! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD, BY INTRODUCING HELL TO YOU, IN A -WHOOOOLE- NEEEEW- LEVEL!" Her voice was gravely yet deep but in a fierce, demented like way; Speaking the last bit of her sentence separately, to intimidate him further.

Morgus shifted his feet, he looked a bit nervous and fiddled with the end of his sleeve, on one arm. Averting his gaze, he looked to the nobleman and paced his way. "Sir, allow me to guide you out of here? It'll get worse, if we stay here any longer." The nobleman nodded without hesitation and practically ran out of the room, as if someone let a tiger loose.

*After they had left, Kaiorin was still stuck in Ikkaku's hold; Yes, she was still thrashing about, trying to get free. She wanted to murder him, without killing him. (If you get my drift~) "Oi! Snap out of it!" Ikkaku yelled louder, so she could hear him over her own roar.

Kenpachi walked over with a scowl, angry that the observation of the nobleman was ruined, but curious as to why she wanted to harm Morgus as soon as she seen him; He knew the Head Captain was going to scold him for this... "What the hell was 'that'- Coumetsu?!" He angrily shouted with his arms crossed, he had leaned closer to her face to show his intimidation.

Kai screamed out and ignored her own Captain. Kenpachi noticed her eyes hazed but yet, gleaming far brighter than normal; Her slits were smaller, the red in her eyes shined brighter, the flames aggressively swirled in her orbs, in a much more rapid pace and she looked out of control.

"Uhh... Ikkaku... I think it'd be best to knock her out, BEFORE HER REIATSU SKY ROCKE-" Yumichika suggested with panic in his voice, though got interrupted by Kaiorin's sudden burst of wildfire like reiatsu, which dispersed out with intense flames. Her scream grew with her reiatsu and shook the whole room, until the Captain karate chopped her once in the back of her neck. Her body went stiff, only to have it go limp after a few passing moments and have her head dangle.

"The hell was that all about?" Ikkaku asked, Kenpachi had the same question and wanted to splash water on her, to wake her back up; Just so he could ask her, himself.

"Beats me... By the looks of it, she was blinded by rage." Yumi replied, whilst moving a strand of hair; He pulled one strand out and looked relieved. "Strange, how her reiatsu doesn't burn... You'd think it would; It sounds like fire, it feels hot like fire and it's wild like fire but yet, it doesn't burn...?" He questioned, as he looked up at Ikkaku and his Captain.

"Well, what ever the reason...When she wakes up, I want answers...and I'm sure the Head Captain would want'em too..." Kenpachi grumbled with his demand, while making his way out the door.

"Yes, Captain..." The two both said in unison and began dragging the goth to squad four. Everyone around them peered at the scene, guessing to themselves that it was her voice, that they heard through out the entire seireitei.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tests

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 6: The tests~

She woke up in squad four barracks, groaning. She opened her lava looking orbs slightly, barely being able to comprehend what was around her, or WHO was. Her hair was down from its blood red ribbon, sprawled out beautifully; Her hair were still spiked on the tips but straight none the less, luckily she was still wearing her shihakusho. "The hell...just happened...? Why am I in bed...? It's not even dark out..." She muttered in confusion, shifting her slitted irises to the open window, that was beside her.

"I would like to know the same thing, Coumetsu! Why the hell were you bursting with rage, earlier?!" Captain Zaraki asked, leaning against the furthest wall. Ikkaku sat on the floor, while Yuimichika sat on the end of her bed.

"All I remember is seeing Setsuen... Morgus Setsuen ... Damn, after that- everything blacked out." She sat up in bed after speaking in an exhausted tone, with a blanket over her. Kenpachi grumbled, not appearing all too happy about her lack of memory.

"I knew it... You 'were' blinded-" Zaraki suddenly got interrupted by a calm, yet soft voice.

"Capt. Zaraki, please... Memory loss is something one cannot simply overcome, so easily... Miss Coumetsu, care to explain what it is about Morgus Setsuen, that made you angry?" Capt. Unohana asked politely, wondering the same thing as the other three, in the room.

"I'll just cut it short... I'm not going into great detail... Don't like people in my personal life... Morgus...that fucking back stabber... He ran away when he seen my eyes, when I was getting a beating of a life time, in the Rukongai... You could say that he was like a brother to me...Then he abandoned me...The End..." She mourned in the thought, her piercing gaze narrowed and looked as if deep thought swarmed her mind.

"That gives you no reason to try and kill him...~" Yumichika stated with his orbs closed; He pushed some hair behind his ear, before getting kicked off the bed by Kaiorin.

"A bast stab is, STILL A BACK STAB! BETRAYAL! DO YOU NOT GET IT, PRETTY BOY?!" Kaiorin raged, her peers grew brighter in color whilst narrowing; Teeth Gritted, fists tightened and her Reiatsu began to rise from anger.

Yumichika was comically face-first, on the floor, with his butt sticking up in the air. "Is that the reason why, you became who you are, now?" Ikkaku asked from afar, making his way toward her a bit.

"I'm this way... Because that ASS-HOLE LEFT ME TO NEARLY DIE, FROM THE HANDS OF THOSE DAMNED PEOPLE! They thrashed me into the ground... Once Morgus seen my eyes... He-" She stopped herself, from going any further. Realizing that she's doing, what she said- she'd never do... open up. "Forget it... I've told you all, what you wanted to know... Now, leave me alone..." She turned toward the window and was just about to hop out, when a strong hand jerked her shoulder back, causing her to gasp a bit.

A pair of arms were wrapped around her six foot frame, which just so happened to be the Captain of squad eleven, himself. "Where the hell, do you think you're goin'...? You ain't leavin', Captain Unohana didn't give you permission to leave the barracks yet..." He muttered angrily, keeping his hold on her with a straight stoic face.

Kaiorin's face grew red from contact but, kept a stern look to her features. One of her eyes twitched, she couldn't understand why she felt hot in the face but ignored it, anyway.

"I'm afraid Captain Zaraki, is right... Captain Kurotsuchi wishes to run a couple more tests on you, Coumetsu... They're physical tests, so you don't have to worry about drinking any vials of sorts..." Unohana held a passive smile, with softened eyes.

Kaiorin hysterically froze in place, literal ice freezing her body into an ice sculpture, with wide silly lids and an open mouth. Captain Zaraki looked at his arms with a plain face and began tugging on them, lightly trying to get them out of the ice cube.

Unohana taking notice of this, she quickly tried to ease the atmosphere. "They're not harmful- physical tests, I assure you. They involve you, having to eat and haveyour body examined through a scanner, to show how your organisms work, while eating and doing some sort of blood racing exercise." She reassured Kaiorin, seeing the ice crack, with steam coming out of it; The ice broke and released Zaraki's arms, which made him stumble back a bit.

"FOOOOOD!" Kaiorin roared out with her arms in the air and stood on the bed, with the ice dispersing and flinging everywhere. "DAMN, I'M HUNGERY!" She announced before rushing out of the door, leaving the two Captains and the seated officers in the room. With the awkward silence, everyone appeared chibi and surprised... Yes, even Zaraki himself, was a chibi. As a few seconds passed, a random tumble weed bounced across the chibi scene, with an awkward wind blowing by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Food-food-food-food-food-food-food-" Kaiorin mumbled to herself vocally, while running down each pathway and slitted irises darting in all directions. Coming along the twelfth division, she spotted a normal skin toned man with small horns on his forehead, walking through an opening.

The man paused in his pace, from seeing a punk-Gothic reaper stampeding into his direction. He jumped out of the way, before getting stomped and watched as she made her way into the division. "Who...was that...?" The guy asked, worry filling his features.

Kai rushed passed every twelfth division member, as she hurried to Captain Mayuri. The scene changed to a far away view, showing dirt flying in the air and screams from the members, with an extra- comical touch "MY LEG!" (Yes, I know- spongebob reference haha, love that line~)

Slamming a door open, a room filled with scientists jerked their heads in the woman's direction. Some with shocked faces, horrified faces and some with bored looks. "Alright, where's the Captain at?!~" Kai asked, seeing Mayuri walking out of his office and into the lab room.

"Would you keep it down?! People are trying to do research! Now... I take it- Captain Unohana has informed you, of my tests?" Mayuri asked through annoyance, he seen her nod in response yet couldn't help but notice her mischievous grin. "Why are you smiling, like that...?" He asked, whilst narrowing his golden orbs.

"Because~... There's free food... And you wanna know, what I'm going to do, with that free food?...I'm going to scarf it... and if I get too full...I''ll... SPIT IT UP, ALL IN YOUR FACE, FOR MAKING ME RUN THROUGH THOSE HORRID TESTS, FROM LAST TIME!" She threatened, she wasn't afraid of anything, unless it had something to do with someone... messing with her organs or other bodily functions, she wouldn't be able to fight if something went wrong.

"You 'DARE' threaten me?! I-!" He stopped for a moment growling under his breath, he realized what she was doing. " _She's trying to start a physical fight with me, isn't she...? Clever- clever... but not clever enough..._ " He spoke in his mind, before smirking. He turned his back to her and gestured for her to follow; She annoyed him terribly but something about her, was quite entertaining to him.

She followed behind, annoyed that her attempt to start a fight, didn't work. She wanted to maul him, but knew she couldn't just attack him bluntly. She had a decent enough reason to start a fight, considering the tests from before... He bested her once more.. Last time he did, they were both in the same room in fourth division barracks. She folded her arms, behind her head and tilted her head up. Gazing at the ceiling, as she waltzed along-side Mayuri, she couldn't help but to hear him talk.

"Your wits were proven in the tests, before you became a soul reaper... Everyone had their discussion during a meeting... They all talked about where you'd be, when you graduated from the Spirit Academy.. Why do you not express your wits...?" The Captain asked, shifting his orbs in her direction yet, keeping his face forward.

"Cause, I don't have to... I've never considered myself 'smart'... Only smart enough, to get by in life... No one's a 'know-it-all', only person that is..would be someone, who lived way before existence itself, ever... well... existed..; That would be none other than god himself... Sure you're smart...but that doesn't mean, you know 'everything'. You would have to be immortal and live for all eternity, to know even a piece of what existence has to offer..." She mumbled but loud enough for him to hear her; The scientist walked in silence but, never moved his gaze from her six foot frame.

After a walk of silence, they made it to the testing room. A table with a large amount of food settled in her eyes, while the Captain simply rolled his. Kai had her jaw hanging open with wide orbs and drool sliding down her lip, her body was hunched over whilst her arms dangled. "Wear this, around your neck... It's to record your bodily responses... Also, remain at the table and eat as much as you can, I'll be scanning your digestive system and functionality of your other organs..." He handed her a collar, which she lazily clamped it around her neck. She ran over to the table, to sit down; Once she began to eat, hardly any table manners were shown. (Just imagine starfire from Teen Titans 'if you watched that show' and her family, eating at their royal buffet, then you'll understand how ill mannered she is. XDD)

Mayuri just stood there, with a bored expression as a sweat drop fell a side his head. " _I never took her, to be a lady... but that's just down right, absurd..._ " He turned to walk over to a computer, that sat behind him; He began watching the monitor to see how her insides worked. A chibi scene shown Kaiorin ravaging the food like a hungry animal, sharp teeth and red eyes with pudgy arms, gnawing on a large thing of meat.

The Captain leaned in on the monitor, noticing something about her organs. They seemed to digest things real fast, though some kind of thin tissue in her stomach tended to catch all the food, before it got to hit the lava-acid. It stripped the nutrients from the surface of the food, as if it were a lava proof filter. He used a cam, to follow where the nutrients went; His gaze grew the size of dinner plates, dumbfounded at how that all worked. " _It seems the nutrients get pushed through her lava- blood veins, yet the lava in her veins don't incinerate the food fragments... Interesting... I wonder how she'd react if she drank some water...and how much, she can drink..."_ He questioned in his mind, intellectually forming questions. He grinned from the thoughts and turned to Kaiorin, who just so happened to be sitting there, with her head on the table.

Mayuri made his way to her and leaned down to her face, realizing that she fell asleep. He looked at the table and was stunned at how there were nothing but crumbs on the table, along side empty platters and plates. She had eaten every little piece of food on that table. " _To think, there were nearly a mountain of food here... I see... before satisfaction, it takes a large amount of food...to digest in that lava-pit of hers..._ " In mid of his thoughts, he heard her snore comically, while deep asleep. He twitched one of his peers and snapped his fingers, one of his subordinates raced over to him in a heart beat.

"Yes, sir?" The boy asked, giving a hasty posture.

"Bring Coumetsu a jug of water... I wish to examine her intake." The Captain demanded, the boy bowed and hurried to get some water and came back nearly within two minutes. Mayuri took the jug and walked over to Kai, then placed it on the table. "Coumetsu, wake up! You need to drink some water, I want to see how much you can take." He demanded once more, waking the goth up in a jolt- only to have her snort loudly, one last time.

"I'm up!" She shouted before clearing her throat and shifting her lava orbs, up at the Captain. "Yo~...S'up?" She asked groggily, she smiled faintly and seen him look at her. She looked at the table and noticed a jug of water in front of her form.

"Drink..." He ordered, the goth nodded and drank some, only being able to drink less than half of the jug. "UUUuugggh... I- don't feel so...-" She rushed out of her seat and paced around, looking for a bathroom.

*Kurotsuchi just stood there with interest, gluing his orbs on her as she waltzed around the room. He knew she was going to vomit and knew there wasn't a bathroom in here. For waiting too long, she vomited lava all over the floor, though the lava was cooled off, it still sizzled the flooring. " _Interesting, so the theory of water, touching lava, cools off her insides and makes her vomit... Just like how an ocean turns lava in to rock, when made contact... Of course, it depends on the amount of lava and water... So, she had less lava than the jug of water...? Intriguing, she must consume little ounces of water... Her body must not have to hydrate a lot._ " Lava rolled down Kaiorin's mouth as it hung open; Heat waves filled the air from the lava, on her lips and the surface. Kurotsuchi tilted his head whilst gazing at the whole scene, placing his index finger on his jaw line.

~~~~10 minutes later~~~~

The Captain had her training, to make her blood boil. Still having that neck piece on, Mayuri watched the monitor again, zoning in onto the process of her organs. Her muscles seemed to operate just like any other normal soul reaper; It was just her lava-filled veins; They were circulating just like blood. Her heart seemed to beat abnormally faster than most, though. "My-my... Aren't you an interesting specimen, Kaiorin Coumetsu...?" He mumbled to himself, vocally. Clearly amused to his new discovery.

" _All...I wanted.. Was to fight my Captain... IS THAT SO WRONG?!~_ " She mentally cried, comical tears streamed down her cheeks,as she ran on a treadmill at maximum speed. 


	7. Chapter 7: Release and a Discovery

Rise of the Descendent- chapter 7:Release and a Discovery

A/N: Thank you all,who've read this! And thanks to the reviewers and people who favored this story as well putting me on alert, this story has a long ways to go before finishing, haha! I HAVE A LOOOOT OF PLANS FOR KAIORIN HAHAHA XD!

Do enjoy, also let me know if I've made any of the bleach characters- a bit O.O.C; don't like having anime character being out of character.

(Play 'Fire it up by thousandfoot klutch' to get the feel of the fight~ if you want) "HRRAAAAAAH!" A strong and deep woman's voice echoed through the air, as the scene shown the top of a forest of trees. A few metallic sounds emitted from the distance, as if metal collided with metal.

Kenpachi rose his sword to block Kai's aerial strike with one of her daggers, Ikkaku and Yumichika both sat in the sidelines, watching them fight. Her long pony tail, flailed in the air rapidly from the force; Kaiorin kicked her legs whilst in the air and swung one foot into the side of Zaraki's head, with brute force. It sent him skidding across the ground; Her wildfire like reiatsu was larger than usual, which made her clothes and hair wave upward with the flames. She sprinted after Kenpachi in mid of his skid, with her arms swinging back and forth; She jumped high in the air with her arms up and brought her knees up to her chest, her crazy grin and wide eyes gave away her delight.

She was about to stomp Zaraki into the ground with both her feet, until he rolled out of the way to avoid the heavy landing. Kenpachi instantaneously stood up and twirled his sword around, to slice at her; She twirled around like he did, only to make their blades clash. She used her other hand to grab his blade, while the dagger remained in her hand; Dropping to the ground, she rose a leg up to kick him from underneath.

He got sent into the air with great force; She quickly jumped into the air vertically, then when she got high enough into the air, she twirled swiftly but gracefully and rammed her tibia in his stomach. Zaraki grunted, before crashing heavily into the surface below; The ground around him quaked and ruffled up. Kai was in mid-air when Kenpachi flashed behind her, with the same insane grin she had. Both Kenny and Kai had blood trickling down their skin, with cuts and bruises here and there. Kenny grabbed her pony tail and jerked her back; Chucking her through the air and making her roughly scrape across the ground, just as he did when she punted him.

She spun and bounced repeatedly through her skid, much like a ball with a long string attached. Laying there on the messed up ground, the dust cleared up after a bit then shown Kai lifting her legs up above her. Noticing Kenny dropping down at her, she kicked her legs out to hit his abdomen and knock him away. Luckily it was enough for her to stand back up in time, before he came back. Kenpachi laughed like a maniac and Kai giggled like a mad woman, with widened orbs and clenched teeth.

They both stood there glaring at each other, then both vanished from thin air and a few seconds later, more metal against metal tones, occurred. Once again Kaiorin crashed into the ground by Kenpachi; The ground ruffled up like last time, only this time..she wasn't able to move. Her arms were out stretched, her legs was spread apart and her pony tail snaked behind her- above her head. Her eyes were narrowed, with her teeth in view of her big grin; She was laughing under her breath, whilst gazing up at the blue sky. Their spare sent them out into an open field of grass, with her daggers laying aside her frame.

"Hahahahaha! You really do enjoy fight'n just as much as I do! Hell, it even looks like I got you to get your released form now! HAHAHAHA!" Kenpachi laughed, speaking in a very thrilled voice.

Kaiorin's head turned, to look at her daggers; They seemed different in shape now. "Why the hell does it have the shape, of a dragon's head...? Also, it's hollow in the middle... I can literally, poke my finger through the middle of it..." She relied, sticking her index finger through the middle, to feel the grass. Her gaze squinted as if from boredom and a frown formed. There was finger grips to put your fingers through, on the hilt.

"Hey, Coumetsu! That was a good fight!" Ikkaku shouted whilst waving his hand in the air, he held onto his sword which was in its sheath, over his shoulder. Yumichika trotted behind him, with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Eh-...?" She shifted her gaze as she turned her head, to peer over at the seated officers. What were shocking was... She had a bigger audience, than what she expected... "WHAT THE- WHO INVITED PINKY AND THE OTHERS?!" Kai yelled in question, sitting up and pointing at Captain Shunsui. Shunsui was making his way over, with a white haired man and a short white haired kid.

"Heeey now~...no need to be mean~" Shunsui spoke, while lifting the edge of his hat up, his smile looked passive but content. The taller white head just smiled with his eyes closed and formed a sweat-drop, while the kid just narrowed his stern orbs and looked annoyed. "It's hard to believe, that someone...actually loves fighting Captain Zaraki. I can see a friendship here, building... Or maybe, something a little more?~"

"Shunsui... Stop playing around... That would be going against our rules, of us Captains..." The kid said, glaring up at Captain Kyouraku with his piercing blue eyes.

"Alright-alright..." Shunsui agreed, as he averted his gaze to the side.

"Coumetsu, this is Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugaya; I'm sure you've already met Captain Kyouraku here..." Yumichika pointed to Shunsui, as if on que- Kyouraku looked over at Kai and smiled gently.

"So, your name is... Feisty Coumetsu?" Shunsui smirked, considering of what he said to her before...in the fourth squad barracks.

Kaiorin twitched, making her lids go comically white and her teeth grit into view. "Alright- FINE, it's Kaiorin Coumetsu! THERE- HAPPY?!" She screamed in response, Hitsugaya and Ukitake both twitched their eyes from her outburst.

"I take it... Captain Kyouraku, had already asked your name?" Ukitake asked as he held a hand up, he falsely smiled with a nervous look to him.

"Tch-...Derp~" She rudely said; She tried to stand but to no avail she fell back, flat on her butt. "Perfect... Now how the hell, am I supposed to walk...?" She muttered, her lava orbs furrowed from the fact that, she couldn't move. " _This is what I get, for getting too excited and bein' like a mad woman... Damn my muscles hurt..._ " She spoke in her head, she shifted her slitted irises to Zaraki and sweat dropped. "Um..." She felt awkward from the silence between everyone, as if she was the cause of it. She moved her gaze away from everyone and faintly blushed, not understanding why she kept feeling this way but, none the less...she needed help, regardless.

"I gotch'ya..." Kenpachi leaned over, after sheathing his blade; He scooped her up bridal style and walked off. The Goth's face lit up more, completely embarrassed that she is...once again...being carried. "Off to squad 4... Damn, even I don't visit that place much." Kenny complained, yet thrilled that she is just as much a loon as he is, when fighting is involved. The three other captains began to laugh to themselves, at Kaiorin's red face and her position, as they trailed behind him. Ikkaku grinned madly while Yumichika couldn't help, but to giggle with his lids shut- at the site.

"You know... I can actually see those two, getting' together~ It's strange, but cute...~" Yumi said, Ikkaku just rolled his eyes and thought to himself, of how stupid it sounded.

"Yeah right... She's too fixated on fighting than loving... As the saying goes for some people... 'I'm a fighter, not a lover' and it could be the other way around; She's definitely a fighter, not a lover..." Ikkaku said as he kept his sword on his shoulder, his gaze were slanted and clearly unamused.

Yumi leaned in close to him and whispered with a hint of tease. "Ikkaku...are you... jealous?~" He winked which in turn, made Ikkaku flush faintly.

"Y-you idiot! Why would ' I ' fall for a crazy goth, like that?! S-She's worse than our own Captain, she's on a whole new level of insanity!" Madarame hysterically rejected, his eyes white and is face deep red.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Ikkaku." Yumi reassured, whilst patting his shoulder. He ran off in a hurry, to catch up with the Captains.

"I'll kill you, for that!" Ikkaku yelled, fully angered by Yumichika. Running after him, he noticed Morgus in the corner of his ogles- just barely. Morgus held a mischievous smirk and squinted peers; In that instant of being spotted, he flash-stepped out of site and made Ikkaku blink in confusion as he ran. " _The hell was that about...?_ " He asked in puzzlement.*

~~~~~At fourth squad~~~~

*Kai sat in bed and snored lightly, completely out of it. Yumichika had already left, Kenpachi had already gone back to his office and Ikkaku sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, how's miss Feisty?~" Kyouraku asked as he made his way in. Taking off his hat, he paused and merely smirked at her sleeping form. She was sprawled out like a guy, blanket was off of her a bit and her pony tail dangled off the side of the mattress. "Hmmm... She seems to be doing good. I heard she finally got her released form." He shifted his gaze over to Madarame, with his lazy smile.

"Yeah...Took a lot too... It took about five hours, for her to finally go over her limit... Damn woman's too durable, if she gets stronger...her limit would probably be a day's worth, if not- twelve hours..." He muttered, he had his attention on the floor, while he kept his sheathed sword against his shoulder.

"She sure is a special case, there aren't a lot of people that can go on and on for five hours straight- fighting... Hmm...I wonder-" He got cut off by Captain Unohana, who had barged in.

"Forgive me for my intrusion but, Captain Kyouraku please come quickly- Captain Kurotsuchi has urgent news, that all Captains must hear... The Head Captain is already there, in Kurotsuchi's lab." Shunsui's eyes grew shocked, from the sudden entrance and Ikkaku quirked a brow. Both rather confused, of Unohana's words.

Unohana stepped out of the room, hastily; Kyouraku and the fourth squad Captain hurried over to the lab, with thoughts of the matter at hand- swarming Shunsui's mind.

"So-uh... What's the news?" Kyouraku asked, pacing behind Unohana with his pink attire, flailing gracefully behind him.

"Kaiorin Coumetsu, she had said she was abandoned when she was small. Perhaps there was a reason behind that, Captain Kurotsuchi had discovered something rather... unpleasant." She answered briefly, making her way through the halls. "It merely slipped out- when I've asked about her heritage. Perhaps it has something to do, with her being abandoned... Let's not make waste, please hurry!" She quickly said; Shunsui's eyes were a bit wide from the information, her being abandoned was a shock to him.

"Her..Abandoned? When she was small? How old was she, exactly...?" Shunsui questioned, having a hard time believing that such a thing- happened to a feisty woman like her. He figured she left her family, not the other way around.

~~~~~~~~At the lab~~~~~

All the Captains were gathered in Kurotsuchi's lab, the scientist madly typed on his computer while the other Captains stood behind him. The Head Captain used his kane to prop himself up, while the others were in a small C shape, gazing up at Mayuri's screen.

"So, what was so urgent, that you needed all of the Captains to be here, at such short notice...?" The Head Captain asked, his voice strict as well as his eyes.

"This!" Mayuri brought up a file, containing a picture of a large black dragon. It had holes in his wings, an arrancar mask that only covered half of its upper face and around its eyes, leaving its strong jaw to show. Its eyes were the same as Kaiorin's, slits, fire swirling in them like lava, and glowed ever so brightly. The teeth that were attacked to the arrancar mask- fit perfectly in the spaces of its lower jaw's teeth. Two large boney horns were on its mask and stuck out, which appeared swept back; Lava glossed through the veins and could be seen through the black complexion on its skin. The veins could be seen on its neck, shoulders, hands, waist and thighs, all the way down to its feet- including some spots on its black wings.

"What is that?!" Ukitake asked in surprise, Kurotsuchi just turned around with a large grin on his face; He appeared excited at his discovery.

"THAT... Is Daomig'rah..." He said, watching everyone appear confused. A few Captains seemed dumbfounded by the Dragon's appearance and others looked just down-right bored.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 8: Explanations

A/N: Sorry all, it took so long, thank you all for waiting and I worked hard to make this a bit emotional. You'll see why, later xD

Anywhoo~ Enjoy :D Thanks for being so patient. :)

"Daomig'rah... This-DRAGON... Why is he wearing a hollow's mask?" Ukitake asked, whilst appearing rather confused.

"That is because...he IS a hollow. He is an Ancient hollow dragon, one of the first dragons ever to be born. I have had a few researchers go into Hueco Mundo, to find this 'Daomig'rah'; It appears only his fossil remains." Kurotsuchi replied, he turned to face his computer and pulled up another photo, with an old volcano in the middle of pale desert.

"Daomig'rah... I've heard about him. History said, that it used to spit fire and shoot out lava from his mouth, like a Cero that some hollows use. Its roar would be deafening to most hollows as well..." Head Captain said, his gaze hardened and he appeared a bit uneasy, as if he was keeping something from them.

"Most likely a territory cry, a sound to scare off trespassers. Daomig'rah was the first hollow to ever rule Hueco Mundo. Though- something truly does not add up... I have also found signs of another ruler; My research subordinates had come a cross something, that you may find surprising... A piece of a skull. It wasn't an ordinary skull though, I brought it with me and had it examined. It belonged to the most recent ruler." He explained as he turned to face the other Captains, with a finger tapping his jaw line and his eyes rolled up in thought.

*Captain Aizen mentally smirked, showing a mischievous look. " _So... Daomig'rah was the first to rule, way before Barragon...? How...Interesting. I knew about the Dragon but, not about him being the first..._ " He voiced in his mind.

"What about Daomig'rah, is it, that you needed us in here for?" Yamamoto asked sternly.

"Daomig'rah was one of the most powerful hollows known to exist, cause of how intense his abilities were... Down in the pit of his stomach contains lava, much like Kaiorin Coumetsu's.. Coumetsu is related to this great dragon, if she were to be trained for a long time and obtained her Bankai... She would be a very dangerous Soul Reaper. I have yet to obtain more information about him, if I can get more info on his history and his power, we may be able to use it to our advantage...if time called for it." Mayuri sat there with his straight yellow orbs, ogling at the Head Captain. "Fair warning though, if word got out, as to where his fossil lies- it could fall into the wrong hands... Daomig'rah, his fossil was located deep within an old volcano; And that volcano is the only one in Hueco Mundo but, its whereabouts is yet to be discovered."

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi... I believe this information will be quite useful in a later time, as for now- we all must get back to work." Yamamoto said; He turned his heel and were about to walk out of the room, as if he knew something everyone else didn't. Though Kurotsuchi said one last thing, that made everyone freeze in their tracks, something that made Yamamoto become more uneasy as he were a minute ago.

"He can be resurrected... Daomig'rah, can be resurrected by Kaiorin's blood. One drop into the pit of dried up lava, could re-awaken and re-form Daomig'rah's vessel- as well his domain... If word were to get out, about her and Daomig'rah... Unwanted events may occur..." He said, his voice gave off a warn while his gaze appeared unchanged.

"Captain Soi Feng, gather a few stealth force members to keep a watchful eye, on Coumetsu... Captain Zaraki, you and your strongest subordinates must stay close to Coumetsu. Everyone else, if Kaiorin is close by or around, be sure to have your eyes on her at all times, we don't need any troublemakers after her... This may be a very serious issue... As said in History, Daomig'rah can maul countless creatures with his power alone." Head Captain stated, after he had turned his gaze to the others.

"I too, heard stories of that Legendary Dragon... Long ago, he ruled Hueco Mundo with an iron grip, he also had followers and an enemy. As time went on, he deemed it was time to have an offspring; He had selected one of the most powerful female soul reapers, back in that time, so that his infant would be just as powerful as him one day.. History also shows, that he can appear in human form... Which would explain, how he managed to cross-breed with a soul reaper..." Aizen announced with a fake smile, though on the inside, he was thrilled. He had information about a powerful dragon that could be resurrected and could possibly be a useful pawn, he would need Coumetsu's blood to aid him further though.

"Again, thank you Captain Kurotsuchi... EVERYONE- When the time comes, keep track of Coumetsu and do not let anyone try to take her away.. We don't need that beast resurrected, all life as we know it- WILL-BE-GONE!" Yamma warned with a strict voice.

"Hey, old man... How do you know exactly 'HOW' dangerous, Daomig'rah is...? He's long dead now... Isn't he? I mean sure- he can be resurrected, but how many people do you know, that are still aware of him?" Captain Kyouraku asked, questioningly.

The Head Captain sighed, as he closed his eyes and kept his hands on his kane. "Back then... Before any of you youngsters had become Captains, I had made records and filed information on the dragon. I have completely forgotten about him over the years, until Captain Kurotsuchi brought it up. Very few people know of him now... Daomig'rah's history had slowly been forgotten over time; He was very powerful, quite hard to fend off... There were many times Daomig'rah had come into the living realm and racked havoc upon the land... He had eaten many souls and killed countless of humans, within one visit. Hundreds... no- thousands of human souls devoured by that hollow and countless soul reapers slain...by one dragon..." He explained, he gazed at all the Captains, only to witness a few shocked faces.

"How big is he, anyway?~" Captain Ichimaru asked, whilst keeping his big grin.

"Last time I had measured... He was just as big as a large mountain... but I may be over exaggerating a bit, because I can barely remember his size..." Yamma replied and moved his attention to Kurotsuchi.

"Interesting... I shall keep that noted, for future resources." Mayuri said, as he turned to continue typing on his computer.

~~~~~~Later~~~~~

Kaiorin was walking down a road, gazing up at the sky in thought. Her arms propped her head up from behind, as she carelessly paced passed other soul reapers; Many walls passed by her peripherals, indicating that she was waltzing down one of the pathways of the Seireitei. " _So... My daggers have the shape of a dragon's head... What's more...is that THEY WON'T FUCKING TURN BACK TO NORMAL..._ " She shouted in her mind, with an irritated look to her. Ogling at the passing clouds above, with- of course- an angry expression, she had forgotten to keep an eye on people in front of her; Causing her to bump into someone's back. "The hell man?! You're not supposed to stand in the middle of the road!" The punk-goth yelled, whilst rubbing her nose. She just so happened to have her lids shut at that time and had not realized, who 'exactly' she was yelling at.

The man just turned his head, to peer over his shoulder. Kai looked up after opening her eyes, only to see a noble looking Captain. "Oh...It's a Captain... " She said to the guy, her features looked rather bored. She knew if she tried to pick a fight with someone, she'd regret it; Since she JUST, got out of squad four barracks.

"Watch where you are going..." The noble man said, his expression stern but held a bit of disgust; Considering the fact that she didn't even apologize, OR show respect. He disliked the lack of manners she had.

"Oh great, a high and mighty- dumbass..." She said with still yet, a bored look to her and an index finger pointing in the man's direction.

"Hey, watch it! That's my Captain your speaking to!" A man with red hair spoke up, whilst appearing out from behind the Captain.

"And I care, why...? Besides, I told him that he wasn't supposed to stand in the middle of the walk way..." Kai replied in a chibi form, still with that ridiculous bored feature.

"This is Captain Kuchiki, he is a well respected man, through out the Seireitei!" The red head announced, appearing angry by the minute. " _Damn, this woman's nuts! She asking for a death wish?!_ " He exclaimed in his mind.

"Mind your tongue, woman... Unless you wish to be taught a lesson..." Kuchiki warned as he shut his eyes, he held a calm and cold demeanor but still despised her behavior.

"Tch- sounds more like a reward~" She shot back, with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed and she felt a bit of adrenaline build up.

The Captain's face turned more annoyed, at her comment. He turned away and walked down the pathway, followed by the red head. * _This is Kaiorin Coumetsu...? This is my first time meeting her and she did not give away a good first impression... I do not see an ounce, of care in the world- in her eyes... I see no fear, even if I were to tell her the consequences, for provoking a Captain..."_

*The Gothic woman sighed and her bored features re-formed; Suddenly a short boy ran passed the nobleman and red head, nearly running into them. He had a sash on, symbolizing fourth squad and were headed toward Kaiorin.

"M-Miss! Are you Miss Coumetsu?!" The boy asked, appearing panicked. He was breathing hard, as if he ran a marathon.

"Yeah, what of it...?" She asked whilst quirking a brow. The boy shuddered at seeing her eyes, clearly frightened by her.

"S-so.. it's true, you really are abnormal... B-but that's not why I'm here, forgive me!" He hesitantly said, then bowed. "I-I'm Hanatoro, member of squad four. Some stranger has asked me to deliver this to you!" He stated in mid of his bow, he handed out a letter that was attached to a package. The box seemed to be small and the letter was tucked under thin rope, that wrapped around the box.

" _Another one...?_ " The gothic woman grew suspicious at seeing the box, then glared at the letter; Thinking it was another damned love letter. None the less, she took the package and seen Hanatoro scurry off with such haste. She looked down at the box, she could smell something sweet coming from inside.

She sighed and walked on, ignoring the package; But the one thing she didn't ignore..was someone who was making their way passed her, it was none other than a 'trying to hid face' Morgus. "M-Morgus...?" She asked, the man hesitantly peeked over his rob's collar, clearly hiding behind it.

"K-..Kaiorin...?" Not a minute later, the scene changed to a far away view, showing the top of the 'maze-like' Seireitei.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! I'M GONNA MURDER YOOUUU!" The tomboy shouted, the whole Seireitei rumbled as if a stampede of Rhinos or Tauruses ran through.*

About five minutes, it shown Kai sprinting like a mad woman with raging peers and her wildfire reiatsu fuming intensely. Her arms moving back and forth, with her legs making long but quick strides. The scene moved to Morgus, who were just a few inches a head of her. He had comical tears streaming down his face and flat lines for eyes, with no mouth; Obviously scared to death of her and sprinting the same way as her.

Morgus turned a corner and noticed Captain Zaraki, with his two other seated officers, walking down the lane. He ran up to them, then behind them, cowering from the goth.

The other three men just looked down at the guy, with sweat drops and a look that said 'Are you serious..?'. The ground began to rumble and out from behind the corner, came Kaiorin, stampeding after the second division member. "GET BACK HERE YOU ASS-HOLE!" She cried out from wrath, Morgus felt cornered and knew he wasn't going to get help from squad 11.

Kenpachi stepped forward and caught the woman by the collar of her top. Kai appeared running in mid air, keeping Kenny's arm stretched out and looking like the bird from road runner. From a simple 'Ding' sound out of nowhere, the scene changed, showing Morgus, her and the two seated officers with a goofy chibi face. Of course Kai was still running but, her chibi features looked annoyed.

"LET ME GO! I WANNA KILL HIM!" She said, before she stopped running in mid air. She felt herself being hauled up again, over Kenn'ys shoulder. She roared out in blinding rage and began kicking, trying to get out of his grasp. The other two squad 11 officers, followed behind their Captain, as if this were normal to them. Morgus just stood there awestruck, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"If only..The other 'Two knew how she acted... I doubt they'd keep sending love letters, hmhmhmhm..." A Familiar voice occurred behind the black and brown haired man. Morgus turned around to face the voice, it was none other than Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru.

"C-Captain Aizen... " The man bowed, then rose back up. His brown orbs became stern. "Forgive me, I had to have someone else deliver the letter this time... My Captain needed me." He apologized; Seeing Aizen stand there and just smirk with his eyes closed, made Morgus feel uneasy.

"Don't feel bad, you were needed... You are- after all- my delivery boy... hmhm." He chuckled at the end and walked passed him, keeping his ogles shut and smirk in view.

Tailing Aizen, Gin whispered in Morgus's ear before passing him. "Don't forget~... You may have been Coumetsu's friend... but I highly doubt she'd feel close to you ever again...~" After that, he continued on his way, behind Aizen.

After a while of walking, Kaiorin had her chin resting in the palm of her hand, while her other arm dangled on her Captain's back. She looked bored again, she was getting more entertainment from watching her own pony tail swing back and forth... She had stopped struggling a long time ago; The other two officers who faced her Captain's back side, watched her and looked just as bored as her.

"Hey, Coumetsu... Why don't you just tell us...? What the hell did that man do exactly...? You chase after him, like he's your arch nemesis or somethin'..." Ikkaku asked with a risen brow, carrying his blade over his shoulder.

Kai sighed and shrugged, shifting her gaze to the side. She heard her Captain clear his throat, a sign that said 'talk'. "No..." She bluntly replied.

"Now..." Kenny demanded. In front, it was dead obvious that he wanted to know too. Though he doesn't care about a person's sad life story, but for her... he couldn't help but be curious.

"No..." She repeated and kept that same gaze as before.

"Come on, Ikkaku and Captain, you can't just force someone to open up..." Yumichika said, as he paced by Madarame.

"So what..? I know damn well, that she's never gonna open up! She's too stubborn!" The first seat shouted, appearing angry.

"When we get back to our division... You're comin' with me, to my office and you ARE going o tell me...what the hell's goin on with you and Morgus..." Kenny stated, he wasn't going to have it.

But-!" Kai's words got ran over by her Captain. She was going to be forced, to speak.

"NO BUTS! You are going to tell me what's up... Just me and you in my office, no one else- got that?!" Kenpachi was annoyed, he agreed though... She was too stubborn for her own good. Hearing Kai grumble and mutter words beneath her breath, he felt like he had won.

~~~Later~~~

In Zaraki's office, he sat behind his desk with a stack of paper work. Kai was sitting near by on the floor, cross-legged. "Now, tell me.. I'm not one for this sentimental shit... but your an exception since you keep causing trouble for everyone else! Now... Tell me..." He demanded and made his hard gaze, look down at the woman on the floor.

"... Long ago... I was sitting under the rain... crying... I was so hungry and thin... My parents left me, for reasons unknown... All I remember was that my parents were afraid of me. I was alone and I barely got around. Many passing people looked at me with disgust or pity... As I grew a little older, I took dwelling in a dark ally way. It took care of most of the rain but, I still got wet; I was maybe... five...six years old? I can't remember... As years went on, I got bullied, many of the people didn't even care that I was getting attacked... As I grew up more, I got attacked by thugs, villagers, gangs, hired mercenaries and assassins... Everyone thought I was a monster... Just because...of my eyes... Every time I would look up at someone in their eyes, they would see mine and feel threatened by them... They deemed me some sort of demon, monster, inhumane soul... but I'm not..." She took a long pause, it felt good to her, to let it all out. She never expected herself to open up...to her own Captain/play pale. "Only one person..stopped to look at me. My bangs mostly covered my eyes when I was little, so he didn't see them..." She said with mourn, her eyes looked as if they were in deep thought, while staring at the floor ahead of her.

"And I'm guessing, that 'guy' was Morgus..? I remember you sayin' in your 'brief' details from before, that he abandoned you, after he seen your eyes. You were getting thrashed by a gang and he ran away." Kenpachi replied. In the background- thunder was heard and lightning flashed outside of his office. The light taps of rain drops fell and hit the outside of the building.

"Yeah... He taught me how to fight a little, how to defend myself... but every time I did stand up for myself, 'I'd get pushed back down... Morgus would always have my back and defend me, when I couldn't... He was my only family, my only friend... my...only ' brother'... After that day of betrayal, I vowed myself to never rely on others, to never trust anyone ever again... I was abandoned by my parents and abandoned by my friend... I learned quickly that ' friends ', only leave you or back stab you in the end... So... I decided to train and get stronger. People left me alone after I've gotten strong. They left me alone out of fear...not respect..." She sighed then closed her eyes. She leaned her head back, against the wall behind her, to listen to the silence and the soft rain. " _The rain reminds me of that day- but... This time..it doesn't feel sad... it feels... relaxing...Why?_ " She questioned in her mind.

Kenpachi sat there, he heard every word. He didn't feel sad or concerned, he just knew that his past was kind of similar to hers; He sort of knew how she felt. Though something snapped him out of a small daze, a whispering song which came from Kaiorin,

"Rain- rain go away... Come back another day... If you don't you'll fry from the fire in my eyes... Rain- rain go away... Come back another day... If you don't I'll cry, I'll show you great demise... Rain-rain go away... Come back another day... If you don't you'll dry, my heat is my goodbye..." She sung with a low and sad voice, having her orbs closed and head tilted. She listened to the rain then slowly, fell asleep; Kenpachi walked over, glaring down at her and having a hard time believing that...she sung so well. His strict features didn't change though but, deep down he was a bit shocked... "I'll let ya nap for a while..." He paced back over to his desk and ogled at his paperwork in annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9:A Trainer & a mental BreakDown

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 9: A trainer and a mental break-down

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"No-..." Kai's voice was heard, her full face in view with annoyance embedded on her features.

"C'mon on, Coumetsu... Ya can't be sittin' around all day.. Especially not after you 'just' got your released form!" Ikkaku shouted, trying hard to convince Kai to go out.

"NO! I AM NOT GOIN OUT AND DRINKIN'- THAT'S FINAL!" She replied in a rather pissed off way; Seeing Ikkaku grin that terrifying smirk of his, Kaiorin knew he wasn't going to give up.

"Ya' chicken...? Have you even had a drink before? Sake, whiskey...alcohol?" He asked her, as he inched closer to her. He held his sword against his shoulder, a sake bottle in the other hand and had a hint of pink on his cheeks, symbolizing that he was a bit drunk.

"You're drunk... One of the reasons why I refuse to drink- is because... It effects the health of the body and reduces one's ability to fight straight... I WILL NOT GO DRINKIN'!" She yelled in response, hers eyes were comically white and narrowed whilst one of them twitched.

"Ikkaku, if she doesn't want to go out then don't force her... It's not like we can't find anything else to celebrate with. I'd prefer to celebrate the moment, when she gets her shikai.~" Yumichika spoke with his eyes closed, as he was leaning against a near by wall. "Besides, I highly doubt our Captain would like hearing all this bickering... Especially early this morning..." He opened his lids, to peer over at the two.

"Yeah?! Well tell this guy, to get off my ass about goin' out- DRINKIN'!" Kai pointed at Ikkaku after turning her body toward Yumi. It was clear that anger were building, the more Ikkaku insisted the drinking offer.

"Well, if you weren't such a wuss and actually took a sip or two- YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY CHANGE YOUR MIND!" He rose his voice to Kai with the last sentence, his face a bit red from rage and his eyes narrowed yet, white like Kaiorin's.

"It's amazing how, you two are so similar... Except, one's crazier than the other..." Yumi's eyes shifted to Kai, after stating the last part.

"At least crazy is more exciting and less boring!" The goth spat while hysterically jerking her underarms, up and down with fists tightly clenched.

Interrupting their rant, in came Kenny by rushing the office door open. The three in the room just stood there, watching their Captain glare at them. "Cut it out, it's too damn early for this!..." He yelled, only to be met with silence. He made his way over to his desk and plopped down in a 'none-too happy-' manner.

"Got some news for ya, Coumetsu... Everyone will have their eye on you from now on. The Head Captain demanded that, everyone keeps a close watch on you when you're around them... Also, I just got back from talking with the old man, he wants you to meet him in his office... Why? I don't know and I could really care-less... But I wouldn't keep him waitin'..." He said to the goth, before giving a death stare at his stacks of paper-work. It those papers had legs...they'd run and scream in horror.

"You mean... I get to meet the Captain of ALL Captains?! I heard he was strong~" She drooled from the thought, until Kenpachi snapped her out of it.

"No, you're not going there to fight- you're going there for business! I don't wanna hear from the old man, that you were causing nothin' but trouble... So settle it down and go up there, before things get too reckless with you!" He rose his voice to her, obviously not a morning person.

"Tch- Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed~" She said whilst rolling her eyes off to the side, with her black lips in a frown. Moments later, showing the outside of his office, a leg kicked Kaiorin out and made her skid across the ground a few times. She blinked her slitted irises a couple times, with a straight face that said 'What just happened?', then narrowed into more of an annoyed look.

*Inside of his office, Kenny and his seated officers both heard her disembodied voice, screaming out to them. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! JUST BECAUSE I WAS PULLIN' YOUR LEG, DOESN'T MEAN 'KICK'!"

The scene changed back over to Kai, standing in front of the office's door with a scowl on her face. "AND WHO THE HELL DRINKS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING, ANYWAY?!" She screamed in question, before her face changed to back to its annoyed features; As sweat drop fell upon the side of her head. "Tch-... Idiot... " She folded her arms up behind her head and closed her lava orbs, then began pacing herself.*

Walking down through a path as she looked around, trying to find the road to Yamma's office; She stumbled across the blonde from before. The big boobed lady and the punk-goth, just glared at each other for a moment.

"Hello~ It seems you and I gone off on the wrong foot, before. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, What's your name?~" The blonde asked with closed eyes and a slightly content smile.

Kai took her arms down and gripped the sides of her hips, she tilted her head to the side with her pony tail dangling. Her expression looked bored but, her orbs shown irritation.

"Come on, lighten up a little!~" The blonde said, she really hoped that Kai wasn't some Gothic snob.

"Kaiorin Coumetsu..." Kai replied with a sigh, whilst crossing her arms in front.

"Kaiorin... I don't think I've ever heard of a name like that, what does it mean?" Rangiku tilted her head and her eyes shifted up in thought. "Hmmm...-" She got cut off by a reply from Kai.

"Red Ocean... It means, Red Ocean." Kai answered rather bluntly, still having that bored demeanor with her arms crossed.

"Oh- well that's neat!~ I don't think there are many names that mean 'Red Ocean', yours may just be the first one!" Matsumoto cheered, as she clasped her hands together in delight.

"Well- I gotta go, I have to meet with the Head Captain." She closed her orbs, put her arms behind her head and walked passed Rangiku, only to have the blonde lightly grab her shoulder. Kai stopped and turned to peer over at the busty woman, curious as to why she stopped her. "What...?" The Goth asked, her facial features truly showing agitation.

"You and I should hang out sometime! I've heard from other Soul Reapers, that you're the out going and dare devil type, I'd love to get to know you more!~" Matsu mused from excite; She had many ideas planned already, for when that day came.

"Tch-... No fighting, no challenges, no fun... If all you have in mind is to gawk at men all day, or go shopping- then no..." Kai said with irritation written on her, only to have Rangiku gasp and feel offended.

"How dare you, I don't gawk at men all day and I certainly do love shopping but, only when I have free time! Wait, that only means one thing..." She stated with a dramatically shocked look. "You've NEVER had a girly day in your life, have you?!" She was dumbfounded by the realization, as she planted her palms on her cheeks.

"No..I haven't and I don't care to eithe-" She got interrupted by Rangiku, who had grasped both of Kai's shoulders and shook her in the process.

"YOU'VE NEVER SHOPPED FOR YOUR OWN WANTS?! NOT A DAY IN YOUR LIFE?! THIS IS BIG NEWS, I'VE GOT TO TAKE YOU OUT TONIGHT!" She ran opposite of Kai, passed her and waved on the way. "I'll see you later Coumetsu, you and I are having a girl's night out, rather you like it or not!" With that, she had disappeared around the corner, leaving an awestruck Kaiorin. In chibi form, her slitted orbs were wide, as she stood there with the expression, saying... 'The hell just happened...?'

~~~~15 minutes later, after finally finding Yamma's office.~~~~

Kaiorin had finally met the top of the stair case, with a fake exhausted expression. She was bent forward, while her arms dangled. "Damn, that took for ever!..."

The scene zoomed out, showing a far away view of the stair case and a tiny dot of Kai in the middle, while she shouted "WHO THE HELL HAS AN OFFICE ON TOP- A GIANT ASS STAIR CASE, ANYWAY!?"

Kai went up against the door and leaned close to it, side ways. She knocked on the surface with the back of her hand, while had her other arm clamped to her hip, and ogles glaring at the door in the corners of them. With a faint word "Come in", she faced the door and pushed it open. The scene changed to a door opening up, in Yamamoto's office. The old man looked up with one eye, sitting down in a chair and behind his desk. "I'm assuming your Kaiorin Coumetsu.. The woman, that got accepted in squad eleven..?" He asked sternly and his Lieutenant stood aside of him, with his arms behind his lower back. He had never met her in person but, regardless he had to keep a close eye on her.

"Uuuuhuh-" Kai said, to show he was right. Her expression didn't look bored, more around the lines of neutral.

"Come in, I have matters, I wish to discuss... " With that, Kai did as she was told. She put her hands on her hips and peered down at him. "I wish to train you... It had occurred to me, that your fighting style is not anywhere near Captain Soi feng's close quarters combat... The only other person that has a closer style to yours, is me..."

"What...? Ya' wanna train me... The one woman that many people in the Rukongai had either feared or hated...? Sorry but- I don't like having a teacher... I just joined the Gotei thirteen, to kick my Captain's As- I mean... keister..." She jerked a thumb behind her, towards the door and shifted her head to the side, which made her pony tail move a bit.

He grumbled, while shutting his eyes in thought. Intertwining his hands and fingers together, he propped his elbows on his desk, then opened his eyes back to her once more."I want to train you, to help you get stronger and help you find your hidden power... Without a proper instruction, you're more likely to lose control over yourself..." He announced to her, as he kept his gaze forward.

She quirked a brow in response. " _Huh-... With that, I could have more fun kickn' my Captain's ass... I wonder what my spiritual power is... What ever it is, I'm sure gonna have fun~_ " She mentally spoke, at the last sentence she grinned real big with narrowed eyes. "Suuuure.~" She hummed; Licking her upper lip afterwords, she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and literally hummed with the thought of her fighting her Captain.

Yamma sweat dropped at her action, then closed his orbs; Clearing his throat purposefully, he snapped her out of her daydream. "While I train you, you must NOT get distracted by daydreams... Am I clear?"

Kai blinked with slightly wide eyes, then looked back to him. With bored eyes once more, she tilted her head to the side and stuck her pinky her left ear. "Yep-..."

"Very well... Starting tomorrow at sunrise, you are to meet me in my private training dojo... Tardiness will not be tolerated- Dismissed.." He demanded, seeing her nod once then turn her heel and leave, she had her arms folded behind her head. The door shut and the old man just sat there, thinking. " _I must train her.. She needs to learn control, if she were to get stronger in the future and not know self control over her power, or her mind... Then she'd be danger to us all, if she fell into the wrong hands..._ "

After she had shut the door and held her arms behind her head, her features held nothing bug mischief. Orbs slanted and mouth smirking, she began giggling under her breath madly but quietly. "K-...Kai... DON'T ATTACK ME- PLEASE!" Snapping out of her daydreams once more, she jerked her head down and let her arms dangle at her sides to see Morgus, he was shielding himself with his arms and had closed ogles.

Showing Kai's hand tighten into a fist, it began shaking from anger build-up. Her heart began racing and her peers grew wider, she knew a second chance with him as a friend would be nice but, something inside her kept gnawing at her.

"I'm sorry..." Morgus muttered, but loud enough for her to hear. He ran to her and held her in a tight full body hug. Kai's lids widened and her fist loosened; She never thought hearing his apology would effect her like this, she felt a few warm tears roll down her cheeks as well; Feeling speechless and immobile by his action. "I shouldn't have ran..I should have saved you back then... Your eyes aren't all that scary, fearing your eyes wasn't worth losing our bond... Sis, I miss you...Please... Forgive me... I'm-" He paused for a moment, trying hard not to break down in front of her. "so sorry..." He whispered

Feeling Kai shake, he looked up to meet her gaze, which were staring toward an empty space ahead. Strangely though, he seen the tears that he saw, back during that moment before he ran. She tried so hard not to cry but, she failed; He clenched her teeth into view, closed her eyes and cried loud. Falling to her knees, with Morgus still attached, he held her closer like an older brother would. "I thought you despised me! 'hic' like everyone else, when they look at my eyes!" She choked, sobbing hard into Morgus's shihakusho. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm not a demon... I'm not a-" She got interrupted, by Morgus's voice.

"No...You're not... You're my friend, my...sister... And NO ONE...can change that..." Morgus said, holding her against him to reassure her. He began rubbing the top of her head but, avoided the start of her pony tail; Again trying hard not to seem weak, by crying in front of her. " _Cause I will murder them, if they did..._ " He mentally noted, with a shadow veiling over his gaze. Unfortunately for the both of them, they had an audience in the shadows; Both Gin and Aizen stood afar from them, watching the whole scene.

"Captain Aizen... I had not expected for Coumetsu to just 'forgive him' like that, nor had I expected Setsuen, to gain courage and apologize..." Gin admitted to Aizen, as he kept his usual Cheshire cat-face. Hearing Aizen chuckle to himself, he looked over to the 'Captain.

"No need to worry, Gin... The plan hasn't been damaged, yet..." He turned around and walked the other way, passing the white-haired man. Gin trailed after him in a calm manner.

~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~

Kai and Morgus were both trailing down the path ways of the Seireitei; Morgus and her both chatted away as they walked, he held a faint smile while Kai kept her unamused face. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets and looked up at the sky, that passed above her. "Bro... The Head Captain's gonna train me... Starting tomorrow mornin'..." She said but got angry after. "Tch-.. I wanna fight my Captain but I can't, I gotta train tomorrow... damn it all!" She raged with a silly look, making Morgus laugh a bit under his breath and his hand covering his mouth.

"And what's so funny?!" Her narrowed eyes turned comically white, with her teeth gritted in view.

"Oh..Just you~ You've changed over the century... It's been a long time, and you grew up with out me...~" He playfully whined, with silly tears streaming down his flat lined eyes.

"Well- who's fault's that?!" Kai bashed him on the top of his head, harshly, making him stumble forward a bit with his head down and arms up a bit.

Morgus fixed his posture and began rubbing the back of his head, with his eyes closed, laughing sheepishly out of embarrassment. "Sorry..." He opened his eyes again and glanced at the ground, with a distant smile etched on his face.

"You're right though... It's been so long... Since we've actually been together..." Kai agreed, as she looked off to the side with her head. Feeling a tugging sensation, she looked back at Morgus who played with the tip of her pony tail, in pure fascination. Her orbs narrowed at his action, which said 'seriously?...' "Really man...?" She dropped her arms and watched him fiddle with it.

"How did you get it like this?!" He asked with amaze, eyes wide and messed with her ponytail more, but got snatched away out of his grasp roughly.

"Really strong jell..." She looked bored in her features but deep down, she was hiding the fact that.. it felt good to be near him again.

"I've gotta know what jell you use...~" He let go of her ponytail and tucked his arms in his sleeves.

They were both interrupted by Yumi, who were walking toward their direction. "Oh! I see you two had finally made up! It's never good for siblings to fight, or friends." Yumi mused with a kind smile and stood in front of them.

"Oi...Yumi... What you said before... You were right... Trying to kill him over a one-time back stab, is stupid... " She mentioned and she held her disinterested gaze at the short man, while stuffing her hands back into her pockets.

"Told you so~ Anyway, I ran into Matsumoto earlier and she said she was looking for you... I presume, you two have already met?" He asked, only to have Kai turn to ice and crack a bit. She had completely forgotten about the torture.

""SHIT!" She comically ran passed Yumi, which made both Yumi and Morgus's hair rush in her direction, from her haste. They both watched her with shock embedded on them, Yumi looked at Morgus afterwords and made a closed eye smile.

"So~ I heard your in the second division~" He stated, having Morgus quirk a brow and nod. Though with Kai gone, his faint smile faded and his features changed to that of uncaring.


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Setup

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 10: Secret Setup

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, as for the info though... I've decided to just let the story flow and see who she ends up with, instead of forcing two people who probably aren't really meant for each other. Someone once said that, one's character can have a mind of their own; Makes sense... since most of my characters tend to go far beyond even my 'expectations' XD

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kaiorin was running down the paths of the Seireitei, hurrying to get to her dwelling. After a three minute marathon, she skidded to a halt and looked up at the walls around her. " _Screw this... Better to jump walls and save time, than runnin' a muck through these roads..._ " She sweat dropped and looked annoyed in the face; She jumped to grab a hold of the ledge with one hand and pulled herself up easily, with that single arm. Once on top, she grinned with narrowed her slitted orbs, as a faint chuckle under her breath occurred. She jumped from ledge to ledge, skipping over roads like the many times she had before.

In her peripherals she seen Rangiku wave at her from afar, while trying to catch up. Kai paused in her jumping spree and kept on a ledge, gazing at the blonde brunette with a neutral expression. "Hey! There you are! I've been looking all over for you, it's almost sunset you know?!" Matsumoto said before grabbing one of Kai's biceps.

By her action, Kai jerked back in surprise with wide ogles. "The hell?! Don't go grabbin'' people, all of a sudden!" She said, yanking her arm away roughly.

"Watch it, you almost pulled my hand off!" Rangi whined with a goofy pouting look, then smiled and slapped the Goth's back, which nearly made her stumble forward and fall off.

"You almost knocked me off the wall!" Her eyes went from normal, to comical angry white eyes and sharp teeth.

"Well- it's not my fault that you weren't prepared for my slap~ Now come on! We gotta make it back before 11 o'clock!" She gleefully shrieked, whilst clasping her hands together. She grabbed Kai again by the same bicep and flash stepped out of view.

After a good ten minutes of the blonde flash stepping, they had finally stopped in front of a wide dirt road, full of wondering people, lit-up lights, merchandise stands and more. The streets weren't as crowded, children ran through the path and sometimes into other grown ups. Everyone that would walk by her, would glance her way and grow a fearful look. Kai just grew more and more irritated by the minute, she disliked people who looked at her with fear.

The Goth felt herself be yanked by the blonde and heard her say- "Come on! Let's go here!" Matsu pointed at a sale, with an old man sitting on a big blanket and a small child standing beside him.

Once they both made it over, Kai looked down at the sale offers. There was a stack of strange cards, with many different symbols and shapes. Looking over, she seen rectangular shaped blocks that was stacked on top of each other.

Rangiku glanced to Kai and noticed her gazing at the little games that sat on the blanket, she smiled and knew why the Goth glared at them. "You want them?" She happily asked, only to have the tomboy shake her head in response.

"What are they, some kind of man-made tools? Those... card-board squares, are the some kind of ticket or something?" She quirked a brow with a frown, clearly confused. Her question made Rangiku gasp real loud, with widened eyes as she leaned back in shock.

"How could you not KNOW, what these are?! They're what helps pass your time! You play with these either alone or with friends! They're called 'Games'! See, this one is a card game, you play it with other people-" She pointed at the deck of cards, then shifted her hand to point at the stack of blocks. "And those are blocks you can stack, you have to stack it up like a big tower, in two simple directions. Then you pull one out but, you have to make sure that the tower doesn't fall- or you lose the game!" She explained, still completely dumbfounded at Kai. " _Has she ever played games before?_ " She mentally asked.*

She scanned the other valuables but found nothing of interest to her. A bouncy ball...at least she knew what those were. "What about this? I used to have one, Mogus got me one when we were little but, I lost it." She picked up the ball that appeared solid black; It was the same size as her palm, so she could easily toss it up and catch it with one hand.

"Oh sure! I'm buying these games though, I'd be fun to have you and a few buddies of mine to play together! I'd even bring sake!" She yelled with joy, as she rose one arm, had closed orbs and a big smile on her face.

Kai walked over with the ball in hand and placed it in front of the old man. The old coot and the little girl looked up at the six foot goth, before shuddering at the site of her. "Sir, I would like to buy these three items~" The blonde cooed cheerfully and took out some money. Two minutes later after paying the old man, Kai was pacing beside Matsu, who appeared to be talking her head off with a big smile.

"Thanks, by the way..." Kai said, with a bored look to her and a small frown. She took the ball out from her pocket and began tossing it up in the air, over and over. Her irises watching it repetitively rise and fall, while her other arm rested behind her head.

"Hey~ No problem! It feels good to actually go around the markets with a gal, for a change~ I mean really, my two buddies hang out with me every so often and they're men! How many men do you know- that actually goes shopping with a woman?" Matsu asked, with annoyance in the last sentence. She stopped in her tracks after seeing Captain Zaraki and his pink haired companion.*

"What?" She asked, after noticing Rangiku stopping and just standing still. The Goth looked a head of her and grinned real big, she began to feel thrill chills go down her spine. Stuffing her ball into her pocket and she nearly ran to him, until Matsu grabbed her shoulder, making her stop and turn to the woman.

"Wait here, okay?~ I've gotta tell your captain something!" She mused happily and ran over to the big man. Kai hadn't noticed until Matsu ran toward him, seeing him with a child; It made her wonder who the mommy was.

" _The hell is this weird... angry feeling...?"_ She mentally asked with slanted eyes and a frown on her black lips. She never felt so strange in her chest, it mixed in with her anger and she didn't like it. She has no problem being blunt about her emotions, unless its to personal or can't comprehend it herself. "Tch-..." She harshly looked away with her head, averting her gaze even though her body faced forward. Her hands began to clench from her anger but, loosened quickly after. She looked back over to her Captain in the corner of her eyes and peered at the man for a bit; Feeling her heart race and that strange heat on her face, she took her ball out and occupied herself with it, until Rangiku was done. " _What's up with this weird feeling, again?! It's getting annoying! Damn- if I stare at the man for too long, if I'm not talking to him- I start to feel funny.. My face gets hot and my heart races... Why? Why does it do that?! I'M NOT EVEN RUNNING AND MY HEARTS RACING!"_

Walking back to Kai, Rangiku seen the Goth squeezing the day lights out of that poor ball. Her eyes hysterically white and teeth clenched into view. Matsu tiled her head in question before blinking a couple times. "Coumetsu, what's wrong? You act like someone just stole your rice ball~" She joked with a small giggle.

She snapped back to her senses and looked at the blonde with annoyance. Her lava orbs instantly going back to normal; She stuffed her ball back in her pocket and put her hands behind her head, then turned her back to the woman. "Ooooh nothin'~" She sung, hoping to pass with just that. She walked off slowly with long strides and started whistling to herself, out of sheer awkwardness.

"Kaiorin Coumetsu, I demand you tell me! It's not good to stay mad or get stressed over things, it'll give you gray hair!~" She rushed to Kai's side with her purchases. Giving a worried look, she peered at the Goth in concern. "I've heard from Ikkaku that you're a stubborn person... In more ways then one too~ So why not just tell me, I won't bite." She smiled kindly, which made Kai look at her from the corners of her ogles with 'still', a frown in site.

She sighed with her lids closed and put her thumbs on the lip of her pockets, making her hands dangle on her hips. "Fiiiine~..." Finally accepting someone's ear, she opened her eyes, lids going over her orbs a bit and faintly blushed. "Every time I stare at my Captain when I'm not near him, I feel...funny... I don't know what that is... I get so angry because of the confusion. My faces feels hot, then my heart races..." She admitted. "AND I'M NOT EVEN RUNNIN!" She snapped her head up and yelled comically. "When my Captain caught me, trying to escape from the medical room, in squad 4's barracks- I felt him wrap his arms around me... My face felt warm then too!; What confused me the most was...WHY DID I FEEL EVEN MORE ANGRY THAN BEFORE, WHEN I SEEN THE PINK HAIRED KID WITH HIM?! ...I wondered who the girl's mom would be, cause I didn't know Captain Kenpachi had a kid... So that thought went into mind..." She finally exhaled after that whole rant, before feeling several light pats on her shoulder.

Kai looked over at Rangiku with a questioning stare, before hearing her answer. "Coumetsu- Coumetsu..." The blonde paused for a dramatic effect; She squealed out of excitement and hugged the Goth. "THAT'S SO ADOABLE! You're crushing over your own Captain and you don't even know it!"

"One- ...I'M NOT ADORABLE!...Two- WHAT THE FRAK FUGGLES IS A CRUSH AND WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN?!" She spat out of anger and puzzlement, her slitted irises narrowed while her teeth shown, to be gritted.

Matsu giggled to herself with her eyes closed and one hand over her mouth, at Kai's hidden innocence; She shifted her gaze to the brute and smiled "A crush is when... Someone likes another- a bit more then just a friend. Though it's not 'Love', it's a deeper interest in someone; Crushes can sometimes turn into 'True love' in time, but- you'll never know when that will be until it suddenly hits you one day~ It's an emotion that one gains, when they meet a possible soul-mate!~" She explained rather cheerfully and hugged Kai again, making her go stiff.

"So you're saying... That 'That' annoying feeling... Will bother me until I'm DEAD?! THAT'S SO STUPID! Plus- It sounds like a complete waste of mental stamina..." She scoffed, after looking away with her head. Matsu let go and looked at her, curious at why she'd even think that.

"No- you're stupid, Coumetsu! Love doesn't harm your mental state, if it's the right person for you! If you choose the wrong guy to fall for, then your obviously in for a heart-break." She huffed and planted her hands on her hips. "Besides I've got something planned and I'm sure, It'd help you with understanding things! It's hard at first, to know what a crush feels likes and what 'Love' feels like; So this will truly help!" She grabbed a hold of the punk's wrist and dashed over to a restaurant.

Kai noticed the sign on the building and rose a brow at it. " _Why is she taking me here...?_ " She asked herself in her mind, only until a large grin grew on her features; Having an idea, she began giggling a little bit with squinted orbs.

Inside the restaurant a door opened, in came Kai and Rangiku. Everyone around them began to whisper and point fingers, as well holding dumbfounded looks. The Goth cringed at the citizens as she tailed behind Matsu, both making their way over to a table.

The blonde turned, after she had reached a table; She clasped her hands together, in front and held small laughter within. "Alright Kai! Just stay here a bit, while I go to the little girls room!~" She trotted along, passed Kai. The six foot woman stood there with a questionable look. She walked over and sat down in a chair, then crossed her arms in front.

*After about ten minutes of waiting for Matsu to come back, she was taping her index finger impatiently. " _DAMN THAT BLONDE! What's takin' her so long?! Taking a shit in the toilet, doesn't take 'that' long..._ " She mentally seethed, with an irritation mark on her head.

*Out of the blue, she seen Ikkaku sit down across from her while Rangiku sat beside Kai. The Gothic-punk blinked once with an unamused look. Ikkaku gazed at her with the same bored feature but, gradually grew a faint flush on his cheeks and shifted his orbs to the side. "Alrighty, we're all here!~" She cheered; After about five minutes of sitting there and getting their orders, their table was full of nothing but food.

"So, here's the deal – you have a date with Ikkaku and I'll pay for both of your food!~" Matsu teasingly stated, while nudging her elbow in his side and giving a wink. Ikkaku's face lit up brightly and got pissed by Rangiku's actions. "WHAT?!" Both the Goth and Madarame shouted in unison. Of course, seeing that Kai doesn't know what a date is, she only out burst out like that, from confusion and anger. Ikkaku on the other hand blew a fuse, with a flush on his cheeks.

"Don't you remember Ikkaku? I asked your Captain, if you could go out to eat with me~ He approved of course, that's why I've offered you a free meal~!" She gleefully said, with clasped hands in front of her chest. "Now- good luck you two! I'll come back in an hour!~" Matsu mused and ran out of the building, giggling up a storm.

"Waaait! WHAT'S A DAAAATE?!" Kai yelled, as she watched Rangiku make a run for it. Her expression looked desperate with an arm dramatically stretched out and leaning over the table, while her other hand was planted on the surface.

Ikkaku gawked at her with surprise, wondering if he heard right. " _Does she REALLY not know, what a date is?!_ " He asked himself with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

Kai just slumped back into her chair with a scowl on her face and narrowed eyes. Pouting, she crossed her arms and laid back against her chair, like a man usually would. "Oi Coumetsu... You really don't know what a date is?" Madarame asked before placing his chin on the palm of his hand, letting his arm prop his head up. Having his Zanpakuto sheathed and in his lap, he peered at her with a neutral feature.

"Tch- No... Is it some sort of mood swing that only comes 'ever-so-often'?" Giving her reply in a bit of a rude manner, Madarame's lids widened. He tried stifling his laughter but failed, considering he was now busting his gut and almost fell out of his chair.

"What's so funny, ass hole?!" Kai barked with comical white eyes, as she stood from her seat in rage.

"It's just you! For someone so out-going and tough like you, I'm surprised you don't know what that is! I guess Rangiku was right, on the inside your still innocent but- on the outside.. Don't even get me started!" He said in fits of laughter once more, only to have the dare-devil herself, grab a hold on his robes and jerk him up close to her face.

"And what's wroooong- with my 'out-side' ?!" She raged, whilst shaking the day lights out of the third seat.

Ikkaku grinned real big; Regardless of his flushed cheeks, he had something in mind later down the road of their 'friendship'. "Tomorrow, you and I are fighting... Got it? You have no idea how strong I can really be." He demanded, as he watched lava like hues shift around in her fiery orbs. " _Fierce as ever~_ " He cooed mentally, while admiring them.

"Deal!" She smirked just like her superior. Both of them were caught off-guard when they smelt the aromas of their delicacies, they've ordered. They sat back down and watched as the waitress (I don't know what their really called, from back then.) gave them their grub. After the lady left, in a hurry mind you... due to seeing Kai and her bizarre appearance, Kai grew a mischievous grin on her face. " _Now's my chance, hahahaha!_ " She announced in her head; She picked up her chop sticks and looked up at Ikkaku, clearly up to something. "Yo... You and me, right now! Let's see who can eat the most! If I win, then you'll have to do all my laundry!"

Ikkaku grinned real big and picked up his eating utensils as well. "Fine- and if I win...well... YOU HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH RANGIKU ALL DAY!" With his statement, Kai's grew determiend; Luckily for her, she didn't have to worry about losing. Considering the tests she went through by Kurotsuchi, she didn't really worry.

"You're on! I'll make sure I have mostly dirty- sweaty socks ready for you and their cleanliness!" She said in a cocky way.

About thirty minutes afterwords, Ikkaku's stomach was full to the brim and almost to the point of puking. Kai on the other hand... Had countless amounts of dishes on her side, she kept laughing real hard, knowing she wasn't even full yet. "UUUuggh... You eat like an animal!" He groaned in defeat, while being slumped back against his chair and a hand resting on his stomach.

"Alright, I'm back! Sorry, I came back a bit sooner than expected!~" She came trotting in and towards their table, she stumbled back in shock at seeing the mountain of dishes. "Well-well, what happened here?" The blonde asked, while standing near the side of their table.

"That Goth over there, issued an eating contest... She won... UUUgghhh..." He groaned and heard Kai laugh in the background.

"Well a challenge is always fun, if you have great sportsmen-ship!" She smiled, before hearing Ikkaku rant a bit.

"I gotta do her laundry... all of it, that's what she wanted, if she won." He shifted in his seat a bit and looked at Kai... who had that crazy gin of hers.

"What did you want, if you won?' The blonde asked Madarame, seeing him blush a little and look away, she got an idea but it was far from what his 'want' was.

"None of your business..." He got up and walked away, passing Matsu.

The blonde brunette just giggled, as she watched Ikkaku leave the building. Looking over at Kai, she kept trying to balance one chop stick on her upper lip. Her arms were behind her head, eyes narrowed, lips puckered up with that chop stick on top and feet on top of the table.

Rangiku just sweat dropped and went over to pay for the food.


	11. Chapter 11:A test of what you know

Rise of the descendent- Chapter 11: A test of what you know

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The punk Goth was shown running across the top of the walls, jumping from one to another. A random soul reaper had been pacing down a path with a big stack of papers, when a large gust of wind blew hard then made his stack tumble and fly through the air. "GAAAH! My Captain's paper work!" The soul reaper panicked and tried his darnedest to catch'em all. Luckily they all floated to the ground, instead of flying far away.

"Put some fu*king rope around it!" Kai's strong voice echoed, as she ran down the wall's edge. The scene changed to show her face; She held a crazy grin with squinted lava orbs, sprinting with her arms moving back and forth. " _The head Captain's gonna train me today... WOOOOOOOO! HELL YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA!_ " She mentally cheered. " _THEN I GET TO KICK THE SHIT OUTTA IKKAKU! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! TODAY'S GONNABE A BLASST!_ "

DING-! A random but comical sound appeared as soon as the scene changed, to show Kai sweeping the Dojo's floor. She looked annoyed while a sweat drop hung on the side of her head, her lips was in frown and barely puckered, to show irritation. " _Really..Did he really just make me...sweep the damn floor...? OF ALL THINGS WE COULD BE DOIN' RIGHT NOW!?_ " She raged in her head, making silly angered faces.

The old man stood in the door's frame, with his arms crossed and both eyes open, watching her closely as she swept. Seeing her gain a sudden change in expression, his ogles squinted a bit.

She had a mischievous grin plastered on her face and slanted orbs. " _Heeeeeee...heee..heeheheheheheheheeee,... Plan B..._ " She spoke mentally, grabbing tighter on to the broom's handle, she dashed down the floor and began picking up her pace. Back and forth she continuously went, going faster and faster until the dust in the whole room stirred into the air, blinding the head captain and making him shut his eye lids. Once the dust cleared, he opened one eye; A couple of seconds of gazing through the flown dirt, he grew shocked at the view. The whole floor was spotless, it even sparkled!

" _How in the world did she make this flooring, look as if it were polished?!_ " The Head Captain said in his mind, as he gasped at the site. He noticed her standing there with the broom in hand, standing on its bristles. Having a huge grin and slanted ogles, she was looking all over the room and didn't even care to glance his way.

The head Captain cleared his throat, with his hand in front of his mouth and the other on his kane. He seen her look his way, making her features change from that wicked grin to a neutral one. "Suuep...?~" She asked in a slang style, tilting her head a bit to the side and having that same look to her.

"That..." He started, before sighing. "Was supposed to be a test...of your patience... And it seems you lack in it... You grew bored as soon as you began; Which was two minutes ago..." He stated before pacing toward her. He leaned his kane on the nearest wall and held up his fists, with a strict feature to his orbs. "Show me what you've learned on your own... from there- I will decide where to start you off, in this training." His stern voice demanded; Seeing Kai smirk with her teeth in view, he felt as if he asked a wild fire to spread.

About five minutes into the spar, the Dojo had a lot of cracks and craters on the floor and walls. One of the old man's eyes were twitching from the performance and grew a bit agitated by her wild attacks. "That is enough, Kaiorin Coumetsu! It appears there is a lot to be taught... You lack self control... Fight me with your hands alone, put your Zanpakuto away and raise your fists! You've only stepped into the beginning of counter-attacking... but you need to learn how to block and dodge! Tomorrow you will learn how to dance... Dancing is apart of evading and moving swiftly, as well how to be more flexible. For now, I shall teach you the basics of hand-to-hand combat."

"First off... Dancing? I 'have' been doing that but... Only out side though, where I have more room. Second... Counter attacking? The hel- I mean...What's that...?" She blinked with slightly widened orbs.

The Head honcho had wide eyes as well, surprised that she didn't know what that was. "How could you not know...What counter attacking is, when you've been doing it for nearly five to six minutes with me, in our spar?!" He spat, he was entirely shocked that she wasn't even aware, that she's been counter-attacking a few of his attacks. " _It's almost as if it were instinctive..._ " He mentioned mentally.

He sighed once more and put his hands back up. "First, if your opponent is stronger and attacks up close with his or her hands alone, you must deflect their attempts with your own swipes! Brush their fists aside until you see an opening." He stated then ran to her with his fists, of course keeping at her level so he wouldn't accidentally wound her badly. She rose her fists as well and prepared herself; Once he was close, he began throwing punches that were just a bit stronger than hers, only to have her brush her hands against his and swipe them away.

She had a straight, stoic expression and kept her focus on him and his hands. Every now and then she'd miss and nearly get hit by his punch, though he'd stop before ever doing so. This went on for about a good ten minutes, until he stopped and called the spar off.

"Your focus is good but, you need to improve... Your speed is in need of improvement as well. Now..." He walked over and grabbed his kane, then paced back to her. She quirked a brow and held a neutral frown. "I'm going to swing this at you.. DO NOT ATTACK, just keep your eyes on it and dodge." He demanded harshly, seeing her nod he got close to her and swung over and over, then got faster with each passing moment. She kept her orbs on the stick but, once he got passed her limit, she almost got hit by not dodging in time. "I see... the speed in your evasion is decent, but still needs work... Now let's test your haste in attacks." She nodded then rose her fists, he stepped back and watched her.

She punched the space in front of her, getting faster and faster as she went. All there could be seen were blurs of red flurrying before her but, small signs of her arms in view. The old man studied her speed and knew that her attacks were faster than her ability to evade, which was actually no surprise to him.

"That's all for today, you are dismissed... We will begin training tomorrow morning." He demanded, only to see her nod and walk out of the room, with her arms up behind her head.

She turned to face the old man before heading through the exit, keeping her hands behind her head. "Oi...Erm... sir... heh-..." The old man looked over and rose a single brow in question, peering at her from the side.

"Ikkaku and I are gonna spar... So... You...wanna...come... watch...?" Kai asked hesitantly. " _Damn this is hard... I've never done this before... Offering someone something or an invitation..."_ She muttered in her mind, as she gave a casual expression to the Head Captain.

"I have nothing else planned today, so a break would be nice... Very well, where will you two be sparing...?" Asking in his usual strict tone, kept his gaze on her but, they seemed a bit more...softer than normal.

Kai blinked with a bit of shock plastered on her face, though her mouth was still shut. "Dunno, he didn't say... I could ask if-" He stopped her before she could finish, by raising his hand.

"When both of your spiritual pressures rise, I'll know where you're at..." He reassured, having Kai nod in reply and awkwardly walk out of the dojo.

After she had left, Kai waltzed down the path and stared up toward the clouds. Her eyes had a swirling color that was like lava. With her low attention span at this moment, she wasn't watching where she went and bumped into someone's chest.

"The hell?" She questioned before realizing who she ran into. Her Captain himself, gazed down upon her with a bored feature. " _Must-resist- must- resist must...Re-...sist...GAAAH!_ " She got frustrated as she continued that sentence in her head, her fingers kept flicking out and balling back into fists. Restraining herself, using her own will...is nearly impossible... She jumped up at him, climbed the front side of his robes and held onto him. "CAN WE FIGHT? CAN WE FIGHT? CAN WE FIGHT?! CAN WE CAN WEEEE?! PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEAAASE?!" She excitedly asked, completely forgetting that she had a fight with Ikkaku.

With her going on and on, her blazed reiatsu rose and made her pony tail rapidly float into the air. Her Captain's gaze was wide from the sudden out burst of eagerness but, grew a large grin none the less. "Maybe tomorrow, Madarame told me that both of you were gonna have a spar. I ain't fight'n someone that's not at their full strength... Get yourself healed up, then we'll fight..." He answered then started to walk...with her still clung to his robes... Her face grew irritated but, let go of him. After he got a good distance away, she couldn't see the huge grin on his face and hear him chuckle to himself.

" _Kaiorin Coumetsu... My subordinate... I can always look to her, for a free fight. She's not afraid of me and loves fighting just as much as I do..._ " He said in his mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After an hour of searching for Ikkaku..with a scowl on her face... She looked up at the sun and realized the time; It was in the afternoon. "Where the hell is he...?" She asked before stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Aw shit.. I completely forgot about that damn letter... I left it at my apartment..." She groaned from irritation; She looked toward the surrounding walls and jumped onto the edges, then hopped from one to the other.

After several minutes of making her way to her dwelling, she shifted her gaze up at the staircase and attempted a high jump, until she heard someone behind her. "Kai?" With hearing that 'all-too-familiar' voice, she looked behind her and smirked real big.

"Yo~ Morgus? What's up?" She asked after seeing him standing there, with a letter. Walking up to him, he jogged up to her and gave her a big hug, then let go and smiled at her contently.

"Hey Kai~ I just came by to see how you were doing." He stated while hiding the letter behind his back, he tucked the letter in his trousers so no suspicion would rise.

The Goth put her hand behind her head and looked off to the side a bit, while having her other hand clamped to her hip. "Well... You already know, that the Head Captain's training me... So I'm gonna be gone in the mornings... I also have a fight with Ikkaku at SOOOOME point today... If he'd hurry his hind end up, already..." She expressed annoyance in her tone, while narrowing her eyes and growing a stronger frown.

"Well!~" He chuckled at her behavior, with his eyes closed. "It seems your quite busy lately! Wanna hang sometime, I'm usually not busy in the afternoons." He mused before opening his orbs to her, he shifted his feet around and nervously looked around.

"Hah! Yeah, not like I hate it though! You know me, I'm not one to sit still... Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow man, gotta check on somethin' in my house... And yeah, we can hang out sometime, Cya man!" She said before Morgus rushed her into a tight hug, as he held her he swiftly tossed the letter into her mailing slot in her door. He let go with small laughter under his breath, then waved goodbye to her with a big smile and shut ogles.

" _What the fudge nugget's wrong with him...?_ " She tilted her head to one side and had both her hands grasped on to her hips. She turned around and shrugged, then jumped up in front of her door. She opened the entry way and walked into her apartment; Stepping on something, she heard a crinkle and peered toward her feet. She sweat dropped at the site, as she went to pick it up. "Another...damn...LETTER! alright... I left the letter here, I got from that 'Hanataro' kid... and now...there's another..."

A few seconds later, it shown a couple of soul reapers chatting amongst themselves, while holding brooms in front. "WHAT THE BLOODY HEEEEEELLLL?!" Kai's strong and deep voice resonated from a great distance, causing the two reapers to tumble forward and almost fall flat on their face. Her voice even caused a comical earthquake...huh...imagine that...

It changed back to show the Punk woman standing in the middle of her room; She held the new letter in her head and had a shadow over her eyes, while her teeth were dangerously gritted into view. One of her hands were balled tightly while slightly crumbling the paper in one corner, with a tight grip. "Hooooo-ho-ho-ho-ho-hooooo..." She inhaled and grew a grave smile, while the shadow still held in place over her orbs. "When I find out...who keeps SENDING THIS FUCKING LETTERS... I'M GOING TO RIP HIM APART AND SHOVE MY FOOT UP HIS ASS!" She screamed with dramatic, demented eyes and an enraged mouth.

She tore up the letter and set it on fire by yet..another random lighter. She looked at the old unopened letter, that sat on her bed. She walked over to it and hesitantly opened it, reading the contents. "Dear Kaiorin Coumetsu... You have no idea how long, I've been wanting to meet you... I've heard so much about you from my higher up. I truly wish to know who you are, in person... My eagerness nearly drives me ma-" She stopped reading and began pounding the letter into her desk near bye. Out of no where, she wadded up the letter and tossed it into a metal can...which so happened to appear behind her at the time... She squatted down, rested her elbows on her knees and tossed the lighter into the tin can, watching the letter burn with delight~ "I...don't give two shits... ABOUT ROMANCE YOU FRICK FRACK!" She stood up and screamed with hysterical white eyes.

Pacing toward her desk, she looked at her ball that Rangiku bought her. She sat down and stared at it, before twirling it on the tip of her finger. "He'll come when he's ready to fight me... That's all I care about right now.." She mumbled from agitation, having squinted irises and an unamused mouth.


	12. Chapter 12: Insanity & Restriction

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 12: Insanity & Restriction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I've tried my darnedest to make the fight feel intense and exciting. As I've said many times before, the music I pick are only to help provide the feel of the moment. I do not own any of the music, all rights go to their original artists.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Somewhere in the Seireitei, Morgus was on his way to Captain Aizen's office. He didn't want Kaiorin finding out that he was the one delivering her mail, especially since she'd suspect him of being a delivery boy and knew she'd never let that die for a while; He'd be her own personal laughing stock for the month.

The Raven haired man with the brown tips, sighed from mental exhaustion. " _She's the last person I'd want to find out, about me being the delivery boy..._ " He noted in his mind with another sigh. Looking up at the door, in which he now stood in front of, he grew nervous due to him not wanting to get in trouble by Aizen. He knocked on the door before hearing the Captain himself, acknowledge his presence.

"Yes?" Said the Captain's disembodied tone.

"I have a report for you, sir..." Morgus replied from the other side of the door; He closed his eyes and took out a letter, from out of his robes. Opening the door, he peered up to meet Aizen's gaze.

"Do come in." Twas all he said, the Captain held a passive smile while gesturing for Morgus to step in, in which he did. Aizen shut the door then made his way over to his seat; Writing on paper work with the man in front of his desk, Morgus laid the letter in an open spot and bowed.

"Sir... The 'others' are growing impatient... If we continue to wait It out, they'll eventually grow the nerve to come here out of frustration..." Setsuen mentioned, only to be given a glance by the Captain. Aizen understood what he meant, then chuckled to himself and closed his brown orbs in thought.

"No need to worry, they won't come here... It won't be long, I assure you." He replied and took the letter that sat before him, he opened it and read through it quickly. Smirking at the contents on the paper, he closed his ogles in thought. He took out a clean paper and began to write a reply, once he was done he handed it to Morgus.

The blackette bowed and started towards the exit, until a thought occurred to him. He turned and faced Aizen, with a nearly stoic expression. "Sir... What about Kaiorin's progression...? I thought-" He got cut off, before even finishing his sentence.

"Don't worry Setsuen... She'll make it before the dead line. Her habit and hobby for fighting, will most likely increase her growth." The Captain reassured, before seeing Morgus nod and leave his office.

Aizen continued on with the paper work that got stacked on his desk, until another knock occurred on his door. "Yes?" He asked, in reply- he heard a soft voice from the other side and smirked at knowing who it was... Momo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kaiorin's apartment, having her arms folded on the surface of the desk with her head laying down; She was snoring awfully loud with her mouth open and a drool stream down the corner. (I'm surprised a fly didn't go in there...)

Showing Kai in view, a finger inched its way from the side line and poked her shoulder, which only made the Goth twitch. Showing Ikkaku now, he had a bored look to his face but tried to stifle laughter from within. "OI! COUMETSU! C'mon, it's two in the afternoon and I've been lookin' all over for ya!" He shouted with demand, a big grin stretched from cheek to cheek, as he stood there staring at her 'still' slumbering form.

With his out burst, Kai made an unattractive snort and twitched once more before raising her head. She groggily shifted her head to look up at Ikkaku, only to meet his gaze with her slits. He grinned even bigger then grasped her collar and hauled her out of her chair, leaving her limp on the ground. "You're not getting outta this kai, just because you just woke up! Now let's get to it!" The baldy demanded while dragging a limp and motionless Kai across the floor, as well hearing small grumbles underneath her breath.

About ten minutes of dragging the Goth around across the paths, she had finally got on her feet and followed him the rest of the way to the training grounds. The woman yawned with a hand an inch away from her mouth, then smacked her lips twice afterwords. Scratching her ass like a man, Ikkaku looked over at her and quirked a brow in curiosity.

"The hell's up with you?" He asked, noticing her scratch her hind end like a man and a bored look to her face.

"What'd ya think? I just woke up from a nap and took me about ten minutes, to get back to my senses..." She replied, as she playfully punched Madarame's shoulder.

Finally reaching the training grounds after a while walk, both her and Madarame stood a few distances away whilst doing stretches. After a bit of warming up, Ikkaku took out his blade and held onto his sheathe, while growing that wicked smirk of his. Kai grinned her insane big smile and narrowed her eyes. She leaned over an inch and pounded a fist into her other hand's palm, with it emitting a sickening sound, before cracking her knuckles. "Let's go..." Kai said dangerously low, showing her taking out her Zanpakuto daggers and banging the ends of the hilts together. The contact of both ends, emitted a metallic resonance; She held her daggers in front of her, as she kept her head on the same eye level as her blades.

With one foot forward and the other one back, she rose her head- only to let her eyes and fierce grin show just above her knuckles.

They both ran at each other at full sprint, Kaiorin's literal fire reiatsu rose and engulfed her whole body in none burning flames. She jumped high into the air, catching Ikkaku off guard by a hair.

As Kai fell purposefully, she prepared a stomp with one of her feet. Madarame blocked it with his sheathe and aimed to slice at her leg. While still on his sheathe, Kai rose her other foot and kicked him in the jaw, sending him a few inches in the air. Within a second, as he were in slow motion- she kneed him in the gut using the leg that used to be on his sheathe. He stumbled forward from contact, but then grabbed her leg and flung her off a bit in the distance, in a half spin.

Doing countless rolls across the ground with her ponytail gracefully following suit, she managed to do a small back flip with her form in a ball. She caught her footing and skidded backwards from the force, only to burst out into a full run almost immediately after. She felt herself feeling giggly from the adrenaline, her eyes widened and her grin grew more wicked than before.

Ikkaku had nearly the same smile but with squinted orbs; He prepared himself for what would come next. She dashed after him with both her arms going back and forth harshly. Once close enough, Ikkaku swung his blade, but only to make contact with Kai's daggers. She had risen both her arms in front of her face, aligning her blades just right, to block his sword. He aimed his sheathe for her head to use as a decoy, so he could make an opening; Luck apparently wasn't on his side, when she grabbed the sheathe with her own teeth by turning her head just right.

He kept trying to jerk it out of her clamped chompers, until she jumped back. Him doing the same, they went at each other again. After a few attacks, he swung his sheathe at her, only to be blocked by one of her daggers. He aimed his blade for her next, sadly getting blocked by her other dagger. They stood there, trying to overwhelm the other with force, a metallic grinding tone emitting from their connected blades. He took his sheathe back and spontaneously swung again, right after.

Instead of using her free dagger to collide with his on coming attack, she opened her fingers and grabbed a hold of his sheathe. She smirked real big as they both glared deeply into each others gaze, watching to see who'd make the next move. In mid of her stare down, she heard a strange whisper in her head, which made her look a bit shocked and confused. Deciding to ignore it, she kicked at Madarame's mid-section, after building up enough force in her leg.

He flew across the surface, scrapping off of it every now and then. He managed to get up on his feet and skid to a halt, but when he looked up.. Kai was stunned. Ikkaku grew a bit concerned and inched closer, he got up in her face and looked into her blazing orbs. Her ogles seemed to be hazed over, he stood there and rose a brow then snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey, what's up? Why'd you stop?" He asked but yet, no response. He looked around him and noticed almost all the Captains were watching the fight, even the Head Captain, who was personally invited to come watch.

"Hey, Captain! I think something's wrong with her! She won't snap out of it!" Kenpachi in the distance, just smirked at him. While everyone else either stood or sat in the grass with serious or amused faces.

"It appears she's in some sort of trance right now, give her a moment." The old man suggested, as if he knew what was going on. " _I had a feeling, it wouldn't take long... With her rapid growth... I wouldn't be surprised right now if she heard her Zanpakuto talking to her..._ " He mentioned in his mind. Ikkaku peered back over at Coumetsu with his head, then nodded. He readied himself like he had before, but held a serious gaze.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,In her mind,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Do you want power...? Is your heart truly set on fighting ONLY your Captain?" A woman's disembodied, strong, deep and mature voice echoed through the darkness, in her mind. Kai's orbs were wide while her lips where closed, she couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Where the hell am I?! Why is it so damned dark in here?!" She asked, with an annoyed and risen tone. The mysterious woman's voice sighed and replied back.

"This is your inner world... It's so dark because you have yet, to light it up! Not even my flames can brighten up this darkness... Only yours can." With that, Kai grinned real big with squinted peers, then rose her blazing reiatsu. Her flames lit up the whole area, it looked like a volcano erupted all over the ground and left molten lava everywhere; None the less, she looked around but didn't see anything; But..when she looked up, she seen a large dragon. Its body was made of fire, it's eyes were solid red but had a yellow hue in the middle, making it look like a fiery red amber. Its head had a half boned mask that covered its muzzle and the top of its head, as well having two long yet straight boned horns that pointed diagonally; It seemed quite similar to a pterodactyl but mixed with a dragon's body. Its tail was incredibly long, which were full of blaze and heat waves, the same could be said with its beautiful blazing wings. From the boned mask, a prehistoric spine could be seen going down its head then it's neck, all the way down its back and tail. Through the cracks of its mask, fire was noticed peeking out.

*Kai was in awe at the site, beauty written all over the blazing dragon. The creature was in the air, flapping its majestic wings; Landing softly, it looked straight into the Goth's slitted irises.

"I will ask you this one more time... Do you want power? Is your heart truly set, on fighting your Captain and no one else?" The dragon, who was identified as a female, asked in her strong, deep and mature tone. Kai snapped out of her daze and grinned with narrowed ogles.

"No... I will fight my Captain, any time I damn well please! I'll get my power as I grow, so the only thing I want..." She paused for a dramatic effect, still holding her grin in place. She lowered her face to show fierceness. "Is to fight and feel the heat of the battle!"

The dragon just stared at her, as if making a decision. She stood and sprawled out her wings in a gesture that only Kai could understand. "I understand, repeat after me...and do EXACTLY as I say!... My name is-" The blazing beauty replied, as if knowing exactly how Kai was feeling during this moment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Out side of her mind,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All the Captains were chatting amongst themselves, while only the Head Captain remained focused on Kai. Suddenly, a strange new feel in the air made all the Captains behind the old man, grow silent and peer toward the Goth. The old man narrowed his gaze, while Ikkaku...who were still staring at the woman...was taken aback a bit, from the sudden increased reiatsu.

" _Where's this new strength coming from? Was it something I said or did?_ " He questioned mentally. _(Play the song: Spitfire by The prodigy )_ Out of the blue, Kai's reiatsu fumed up higher and was far stronger than before; Her grin grew larger before she clung the ends of her daggers together, standing in the pose she had before, she glared intensely at Ikkaku with dangerously slanted ogles.

"BEAT'EM TO A PULP, HONOU RYU!" With that, a massive sphere of fire spiraled all around her frame and grew bigger. Next thing everyone knew, the sphere dispersed and emitted the sound one would hear, when fire lashes out.

All the Captains behind the old man, acted as if they've never seen a fist shikai before, cause that's what was on Kai's hands. Black leather fingerless gloves, with molten spikes on her knuckles. Kai gradually rose her head above her fists, which were in the same position as she had them before. Ikkaku was wide eyed at the site, until he got even more caught off guard, when the Goth unexpectedly socked him in the face and sent him soaring across the land. He caught his footing easily and used his shikai, since she somehow gained hers. "GROW, HOZUKIMARU!" He yelled, he had been able to block Kai's next attack within a second, after he had released his shikai.

She jumped into the air whilst performing multiple backward rolls. Stopping herself in mid air, she peered down at the baldy with an insane look to her, then rose her fists as if getting ready to punch. " _Now repeat after me... and Shoot!_ " The dragon's voice was heard in her head, teaching Kai as she spared. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAA!" She yelled while falling. Her voice was so loud and strong, that it shocked Madarame; In the sky- Kai rapidly punched the space before her, spitting out countless fire balls from her fists.

Ikkaku jumped all over the training grounds, dodging all of her fire balls; Falling from the sky as she shot out the fire and laughed like a maniac. She readied her fist and aimed for the man. Madarame jumped out of the way, to evade a ground crushing punch. The impact only crumbled the ground a bit but, it were larger than when she had done it before, in other fights.

He shot out his shikai towards her, in the form of a spear chuck. Stabbing her in the shoulder; Seeing at how close they were, Kai's crazy yet muffled chuckles were heard behind closed teeth. She rose her free fist and did an upper cut, sending him in the air. She jumped into the air but suddenly got wrapped up by Hozukimaru's link, he came falling down after her and punched her hard in the face, making her crash into the ground below.

After he landed on his feet, he seen her get up with insanity on her face. Her slits were thinner and smaller, while her grin widened (If that's even possible...). From the side lines, everyone who watched was a bit amazed. Though, the Head Captain grew serious at noticing, that she was losing control of herself and he knew Ikkaku seen it too.

Ikkaku seen the crazily excite in her blazing orbs and knew she wasn't going to stop, so he did the only thing he could do. He flash stepped, only to re-appear behind her and knock her out by karate chopping the back of her neck, only to fail in the process. Kai turned her head, her expression unchanging and bit on to his hand that aimed towards her. He went to knock her out using his shikai but she caught it with her hand, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with knocking her out, he decided with plan B; He kicked up his foot and hit her square in the jaw, making her fly incredibly high in the air and fall on to the surface... She was out cold. (Song ends here, the song is 1 minute and 15 seconds longer than what I've hoped for but, for those of you out there that are faster at reading, please imagine the scenes T_T )

Ikkaki stood there with a narrowed gaze but, shown that he was a bit startled by the insanity she held, when he looked into her eyes. Her shikai had already gone to their dagger form, when he paced himself cautiously toward her. He squatted down and poked her... nothing.. he did it again... nothin' doin. "Looks like I managed... Damn, what the hell is she...? Captain told Yumichika and I to stay close to Kai, to make sure nothing happens to her... but he never told us why..." *He stated calmly, he was relieved that she was unconscious. " _Last thing I wanna do is hurt her to the point where... it'd keep her in squad four barracks, for along time..._ " He muttered in his mind; Feeling someone's presence, he glanced over his shoulder. Yumichika and Rangiku both stood behind him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Ikkaku... Why did you hold back...? You should have fought her with equal power, you and I both know that you're still stronger than her by far... So why didn't you 'up' your game a bit more?" Yumi asked, as he gazed at Kai's now unconscious form.

"Even I would like to know that~" Rangiku mentioned; Ikkaku sighed and stood, then faced the two.

"If I had kept going on in that fight, it would've risked her sense in reasoning. The look in her eyes was that of someone who were overwhelmed with power and couldn't control it. She would've really gone crazy and out for blood, if I hadn't acted..." His reply made the two others grow even more worried than before, with a hint of fear.

"Exactly..." The head Captain agreed as he made his way over, the other captains all appeared around the old man and kept their strict gaze on her frame. "Take her to squad four immediately.. From here on, she is not allowed to use her shikai until she's able to control the power it provides... Me training her, should help her learn to control herself in the future, when she uses her shikai again. When a fight issues between her and her sparring partner, you must not allow her to use her initial release." The old man felt very strongly towards this; After he looked at all the Captains, they nodded then left the training grounds, leaving Captain Unohana, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Captain Zaraki and the old man.

Ikkaku was about to pick her up, when his Captain came into view and took her from him. He carried her bridal style then turned to face the direction, where fourth squad was in.

"Captain, you don't have to do it. Let me take-" Ikkaku got cut off, by his Captain's harsh voice.

"I'll take her there, you never know when she'll wake up..." After a long pause, he rolled his gaze down to see her face. For some strange reason, he couldn't stop staring at her, it was almost like he were slightly dazed. "Tch-... She may be crazy... but that's the best part about her..." He continued onwards, leaving a shocked Ikkaku and Yumi behind.


	13. Chapter 13: It has begun

Rise of the Descendent- chapter 13: It has begun

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: This is actually part two of the previous chapter, had to cut it up into two parts, since it's incredibly long... And I'm sorry if this chapter sucked... While I wrote this, I was really stressed and didn't have enough sleep... For...reasons... If there's anything you don't understand, please point it out to me, I don't like when something doesn't make sense... I'm even reviewing over and over on this chapter, to see if there's anything I can change or fix. But I swear... I'm going to try and make the next chapter better...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was night time and the moon was out, crickets sounded off and made music through the night. The moon's rays kissed the window panes and lit up partially what room the Goth slept in. Laying in bed, in the squad four barracks, Kai snored so loud it even woke up a few people and made Captain Unohana rush in, thinking something bad was going on. Once she came in, she and her lieutenant both sighed, after seeing Kai still out cold.

"It was only Coumetsu's...snore, go back to sleep Isane." The Captain's soft and reassuring whisper, convinced Isane to leave. Unohana looked back over at the slumbering punk, who appeared sprawled out and very unladylike like...her blanket, was even on the floor! The Captain sighed at the site, whilst closing her orbs. "Honestly... Coumetsu." She paced herself over and pulled the blanket back over her, smiling contently as if she was looking at a child. She turned to make her way out the door, then shut it on her way out.

She was unaware that someone else hid in the shadows, before Isane and her left. The dark silhouette came into view more and gazed upon the sleeping figure, partial of their features shown by the moonlight and exposed a black shihakusho, lightly tanned skin and that same twisted smile on his lower face, that it shown in the beginning. " _Just a little while longer... Dear sister, you'll be able to come home soon... hmhmhmhm..._ " The dark figure chuckled to himself, in his mind. " _Everyone else can die, for all I care... As long as I have you in my life, everyone else can just go die in a hole somewhere...~_ " He mused mentally, before flash stepping out of the view.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Birds began to chirp with joy, murmurs were heard from the halls out side of the door, the sun shone its beams through the window and hit everything in the room beautifully... except... Kaiorin... She hissed and cursed from the rude awakening, by the light. "FUCK!" She jumped after the light hit her eyes, making her fall out of bed and land right on her face, with her lower half barely on the edge of the mattress.

She stood up and looked around, realizing she had a white hospital robe on, yet not caring two shits about it either... "WHO THE HELL EVEN PUTS A WINDOW, NEAR THE DAMN BED ANYWAY?!" Her furious features changed to that of excite, the moment she remembered something. "Oh right, I have training today~" She mentioned the last sentence randomly in a delighted tone, then looked to the side, meeting face to face with a small clock on an end table; Which so happened to appear out of nowhere.

Taking a while to process, her eyes widened and realized something VERY important... Outside of her door, shown patients and fourth squad members walking down the halls. A few of them carried papers while the others ran back and forth, carrying medical supplies. "I'M LAAAAAAATE!" Kaiorin's disembodied tone shocked a few people and made them trip over their own feet, while an innocent fourth member carried a stack of paper work. The tomboy burst down the door and caused the poor boy to lose his grip.

She ran passed the boy, not caring...now being all dressed of course and ran like the wind. She ran toward the exit until she passed her Captain in nearly an instant; Within that very second, he grabbed a hold of the back of her collar and watched her run like road-runner again. He smirked at her attempt to try and keep running but, slowly stopped at realizing..she ain't goin' nowhere... "Let go..." She demanded with an irritated voice and the annoyed look in her squinted lava orbs, said it all.

All he did in response, was give her the biggest grin she had ever seen. He pulled her back and began dragging her down the halls, from where she ran. An irk mark formed on her head, a pouting look to her face and arms were crossed, as he drug her backwards across the flooring. Everyone stared at their passing with confusion but, continued on their merry way anyhow.

"Why...the HELL are you dragging me..? I can walk...you know?" She fussed but..the Captain still refused to answer, just kept his large grin in place and proceeded down the hall. "You're reeeaally starting to piss me off, answer me dammit or I'll make you!" She raged yet, had a faint blush on her cheeks. She looked upward and could only see the tips of his spiky hair from behind, she could hear the small rings in his bells as well.

'"Nice bells by the way, I just noticed them..." She mentioned, she truly did like the spiky hair styles, people had and bald seemed cool too. Which is why her long ponytail is so spiky yet, slightly curled on the ends.

"Tuh- you JUST, now noticed them...?" He asked, while keeping his gaze forward.

"Yep... Hey, I don't really judge people by appearances, it's only rare that I do and I hardly look at a person's attire... Most times I've ever judged an appearance though, is usually when I look in the mirror or.. see someone who's as girly as all out could be..." (Sorry if those of you who read this, are girly! I truly have nothing against you! This is just Kai talking, please take no offense!) She admitted in a low voice.

"You still judge..." He corrected, with still that same smirk on his face.

"Just barely, though!" She said in defense, only to be skidded back into the room she bolted out of earlier; She felt anger build up, then growled. "Why did you take me back here?!" She yelled angrily; The Captain stood wide eyed at the punk, staying in the door way.

"What...?" She glared at him with her piercing slits, she looked down and noticed her arms were lit up. Her blood veins that held lava in them, was bright and could be seen quite clearly. "Why the hell, am I glowing...?" She asked with an annoyed yet puzzled tone, her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a frown.

"Get your ass in bed.. I'll get Unohana..." He grumbled and left the Goth in the room, she stood up grumpily and sat on the edge of the bed with her elbows resting on her upper thighs. She rose an arm to look at her bicep and peered at her lava veins that had popped out. "Seriously, why are they glowing...?" She asked once more, only to be slightly surprised when her veins faded gradually, back under her skin. "Huh..." She said for no reason.

It wasn't long until Unohana came in and paused in front of Kai, peering down at her with concern. "Miss Coumetsu, might I see your arms and neck...? Captain Zaraki mentioned that your veins were popped out and glowed, after you got angry." She asked softly, until Captain Kurotsuchi came in.

Just before she could answer, the science man himself grabbed a hold of her jaw line and rose her head directly toward the ceiling. "I don't see any lava veins! Hmm... Ah- yes..." Coming to a conclusion, he smirked and glared at her with mischief. He let go of her jaw but, used the same hand and back handed her so hard, it made her head turn.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! Please refrain, from hurting my patien-!" Unohana was about to thoroughly scold the man when she stopped, to see Kai's lava veins show up and..teeth bared.

"You bastard, I'm going kill you..." She stated, in a dangerously deep and strong voice; She sluggishly turned her head to show how fierce her orbs were, they were brighter than before, whilst her slits appeared thinner.

"I see... So when you're angry, your veins pop out... It wasn't like that before, why does it chose to show now..?" He asked until an alarm system went off, with an alerting tone over the intercom.

-INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI, I REPEAT- INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI!-

From hearing that, both Unohana and Kurotsuchi bolted out the door and rushed to where they needed to be. Kai just quirked a brow, after cooling down her temper " _As I said... He's going to pay for smacking me._ " She seethed before realization hit; She was distracted by her own thoughts until the 'intruder alert' alarm, finally sunk in her brain. " _Someones invading the Seireitei...? Awesome!_ " She mentally screamed, with a crazy look to her face and nearly ran out the door herself. Unfortunately Isane came through the entry way and blocked her, which angered the the tomboy a bit. "Forgive me but- you must stay here... Captain's orders..."

"Captain's orders, my butt! I'm going to kick some ass and I won't let anyone stop me!" Out of the blue, she got sprayed with purple mist, that got squirted out from some sort of can. She got pissed but, that didn't matter since she passed out and made a thud on the floor, due to falling. "I'm sorry, as I said before... Captain's orders, she said to use this if you refused to stay... It's for your own protection..." She warned to an unconscious Kaiorin, who laid on the flooring. Isane was a bit upset that she had to do that, she's not one to use force but, sometimes it's needed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, In her mind,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(I'm sorry, I decided to skip the beginning, where they first come into the Seireitei... Please forgive me!-cries-besides she's not supposed to be out, without a watchful eye~)

After some time had passed, unknowing of how long... Kai opened her peers groggily. Shown in first person view, she just barely saw a man towering over her with another man behind him. The images in her vision were unclear but, she could have sworn she seen an evil grin, just before her vision faded slowly to black and passed out once more.

Countless hours went on as she dreamed, wondering when she'd ever wake. She Dreamed of a strange white world, with a black sky. It was vast with no signs of life, yet little critters were seen every now and then, that had boned masks on. " _Kaiorin~_ " A woman's voice echoed through the space, that seemed similar to Honou Ryu's tone; Kai stood there in the white sand, as if dazed for some reason and held her gaze toward the ground.

" _This feeling...what is it...? I feel so dazed, so...at ease... This strange atmosphere, this feeling of content or daze... What's going on...? I want to wake up but, I can't..._ " Her voice mused in her head, her lips, irises and entire body unmoving. No matter how much she wished, she couldn't raise her head or bat an eye.

Then in front of her, a see through version of Ryu shown herself. The goth rose her head, only to meet each others gaze. She questioned as to why she managed to lift her head, it must have had something to do with Ryu showing up. "Wake up, you've been asleep for a while... Wake up..." The dragon repeated the last part of the sentence over and over, while a whispering echo followed behind. "W-...What...? Huh...?" Her eyes sluggishly lit up and shifted from left to right, in a slow manner. "Where...Am I? Why does this place...look so familiar?" The reverie gradually changed to her inner world, making Kai blink a few times and snap out of it a bit. She wanted to wake up but, the many times she had tried, she failed... Until Ryu made herself known. After what felt like countless minutes of Ryu endlessly repeating 'wake up', something tugged at her senses; As if someone really was trying to wake her. Not just hearing her Zanpakuto's voice but another, as well feeling like she were being touched, yet no one was touching her. "You were forced into slumber, Kaiorin... Wake up!" Ryu's voice rose strongly, which made the Goth come back to her senses.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kai!" Outside of her unconscious form, Morgus has been shaking her to try and get her awake. "Kai, wake up! We're in the middle of lock down and this Ryoka guy is fighting Captain Kuchiki in an all out battle! We gotta go, I want to watch sis!" With that said, Kai barely managed to open her eyes but, managed to see a blurry Morgus.

"Who..? Uuhh..." She exhaled with the last part and slowly sat up, while rubbing the back of her head, clearly drowsy. "How long was I out...? All I remember is, that 'Isane' woman sprayed me with something and I passed out..." She groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"You've been out for three days Kai...~ Get up, please? Isane has been taking care of you here and there, while other fourth members took her place, when she had to go... Now, can we leave?!~" He whined in his handsome yet muscly tone, comical tears streamed down his face with flat lines for eyes, clearly acting like a child.

"Fine- fine, I'm up!...sheesh..." She sat up in bed but got jerked upward by her friend, making her curse in surprise and lead out the door almost instantly.

After a while of Morgus flash stepping, he was apparently carrying her in his arms. They had finally arrived at the scene and stood afar out of the way, to watch the fight. "It's too dangerous to get close sis, we'll have to stay here." He said, as he let her down.

"Next time bro, DON'T CARRY ME! That's not like you, at all!" She shouted before whacking the back side of his head, which made the man stumble forward a bit.

"S-sorry... I just thought, since you don't know flash step, I'd carry you and make things go faster.~" He nervously laughed, before he looked up at the light show in front them and smiled gently. Kaiorin doing the same except, she appeared bored out of her mind.

"Ya know, I don't like watching fights... It's not fun... I like being in it, not out of it..." She complained, that was until something hit her. "Shit, the Head Captain! He was supposed to train me!" She screamed out of anger, actually looking forward to the personal training.

"It's alright, he already considered your well being, he let it slide since you were unconscious. Don't forget though, you were asleep for three days so, you have a lot of 'make up training to do with him~" He mused teasingly, which earned him a punch to his shoulder. He giggled to himself whilst rubbing the slight sting away, with closed orbs.

"YOU TELL ME THAT NOW?!" She shouted with comical angry, white eyes and sharp teeth. Morgus just sweat dropped and held his hands up in defense, with still closed brown ogles and a nervously twitching open smile.

"Well of course I 'told you now', not like I could tell you earlier, you were out like a log!~" He laughed whole heartily and made Kai grow an irk mark, on her head.

"It's not my fault, I sleep like a rock!" She comically replied, which earned her another full laugh from Morgus. "Oh, shut it..." She turned around, put her arms behind her head and began walking away.

Morgus just watched her with her back turned, he smiled that twisted smile in which he hides so well from the world. A shadow morphed over his brown gaze to show a side of him, that not even Kai had ever seen. "Oi!" At hearing Kai, he snapped out of his hidden train of thought and put on his perfectly, innocent facade.

"Yes?~" He asked with delight, then ran to catch up to the tomboy.

"I'm not gonna stand here all day and watch a fight that doesn't concern me, so ya coming with me, ooor...?" She asked then trailed off, hoping for an answer. It was true though, she never cared about watching fights, she only cared about being in it and 'only' her in it.

"Mmmm.. I may just stay a while and watch, you go on ahead sis.~ I wanna watch all I can and learn from this fight.~" He replied muscly and gave a soft smile. Kai nodded in response then continued on her way, after deciding that she'd head to her apartment.

After what took about half an hour to get to her dwelling, she flopped on to her bed and felt something underneath the mattress. She leaned over and noticed it was the box that she had completely forgotten about, the box that came with the letter from before.

Reaching under her bed, she picked it up and untied the string that held the box closed. When she opened it, she seen something she had never expected to be in there. At first she thought it was some kind of sweet snack but nope... She took it out and it looked like a doll. A doll with soft golden hair and that same deathly scent, she smelled before. "Well, I'm not one for cute things... Honestly, I have half the mind to burn it..." She said before looking over at the random tin can that sat in the corner of her room. Tossing it in the can and lit a unexpected match, she put it in there and watched as it crackled.

"Why won't it burn?!" Angrily asking herself out loud, she threw more random lit matches in there yet- still nothing. In her peripherals, she seen a tiny note. " _Tch-... Must have been attached to the doll and fell off..._ " She guessed mentally; Walking over to the note, she read through the tiny message then got really pissed. "To: my Princess- This doll is resistant to all kinds of temperatures, including fire~ I've heard that you've been burning many letters that were given to you, so- I've made you something that you can never burn...~" Her reiatsu rose from anger, while her lava veins shown through her dead pale skin.

Gaining an idea, she stopped in mid of her seethe and rushed over to her desk; She grabbed a pen, paper and a stamp then started writing down many paragraphs full of rage and death threats. Specifically describing of how she's going to murder them and shove her foot up their ass, once she learns who they are; Especially writing down ' Leave me alone, you jack asses! This reply goes for all of you, who keeps bugging the hell outta me!' After folding up the letter and preparing it for its delivery, she stuck it in her mailing compartment, then sat on her bed.

"Haaaah~..." She sighed heavily in relief, feeling nice after putting her rage into words.


	14. chapter 14: Traitors

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 14: Traitors

A/N: I'm sorry it took so damn long, I had to revise all 16 of my chapters in my book, on fictionpress... please forgive me! Having daily things in real life does take this kind of time away... T_T I'm sorry.

As promised, here is the better... chapter. .-.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The scene shown the outside of Kai's apartment, with her neighbor that just so happened to move in a while back, gradually pacing upstairs. He held groceries in one arm and appeared to be having a great day. Birds chirped, lovely music notes danced around his head and he were about to open his door until... -BANG!- Kaiorin's door opened with one harsh kick on its structure. Hard rock music played and crushed the little peaceful notes, making them fall on his head and him wince to her outburst, in shock. She bolted out of her dwelling and out onto the pathways in a rush. She was heading toward her Captain's quarters when, out of the blue, a guy from fourth squad rammed into her and made her fall flat on her face.

The Goth turned around and faced the person, making his head back up a bit then gaze at her with wide peers. Kai stood there with a furious feature, slowly fading to a bored look. They both stood like that for about a minute, until she broke the silence. "Watch it.."

"You should be the one to watch it! Besides I'm in a hurry!" He ran around her, only to get grabbed by the back of his collar and yanked back into his previous spot.*

"What's going on, man?" After grinning dangerously, her ogles squinted and a shadow veiled over her gaze. "Cause, I feel strong spiritual pressure nearby...~" She giggled like a man woman under her breath, causing the guy to flinch.

"Wait, hasn't anyone told you?" He asked with a quirked brow, after realization hit him.

"Heh...?" Now it was her turn, to raise a brow. She planted her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, in confusion. "I was knocked out for three damn days, so no- No one's told me anything, about how this whole 'Ryoka' thing got resolved."

She answered with her strong and deep voice, her lava irises bore into his.

"Well... A lot happened, in three days... Where to start...?" He trailed off in thought but, got interrupted by Kai's voice.

"Anywhere is fine, just fill me in!" Her patients ran thin, with her urge to run off peaking her more and more.

"Ok-ok! Jeez... Captain Aizen appeared to be murdered and suspicion rose, Momo is now in custody for attacking Captain Hitsuguya, blame has been pointing to Captain Ichimaru and Rukia has been saved. As far as I've heard, the council was found dead too..." He explained, from what he knew so far. Kai just stood there with an unfazed expression, clearly thinking with a bored look to her.

"Who's Rukia and Momo...?" She questioned the stranger, making him comically fall backwards, then stand back up in a rush.

"You've never heard or seen them?! Rukia is Captain Kuchiki's little sister and Momo was in love with Captain Aizen! How could you of not known about them?!" He roared out from surprise, with the punk's features still unchanged.

"Never met them... Anyway, So.. Mr. high and mighty dumb ass, has a little sister... huh..." She hysterically mentioned, making an irk mark appear on the guys head.

"Don't insult him! Do you hate nobles or something?!" He yelled with angry ogles, as he bore his teeth into view and watched as Kai stuck her pinky in her ear.

"No, I just hate people who think they're better than everyone else. Well I'm off, gonna go see the old man in the Head Captain's quarters. I was gonna see my Captain but, looks like I got my answers from you, instead." She turned a different direction, had her arms up behind her head and began whistling a tune.

"Don't go..." Someone demanded from behind her, it was familiar but it wasn't the stranger's. From hearing the voice, she stopped instantly and peered slightly behind her. Seeing who it was, she widened her lids by a fraction and instantly went back to the previous features.

"What's up bro?" She asked, Morgus stood behind the fourth squad member and had a strange expression on him. She had never seen him make that face before but, brushed it aside anyway. Though she had noticed him acting strange lately, aside from that, she hoped it was nothing serious.

"The Head Captain and some others... are at Sokyoku Hill, if you wanna speak with him.~" He suggested with a fake smile and shadow over his eyes, making Kai question as to why he was acting all dark.

"Thanks, why they up there anyway?" She asked as she turned to make her way to the hill, Morgus came up behind her and followed along, while the other man rushed to his barracks to aid patients.

"Apparently, Captain Aizen betrayed the Soul society and everyone are up on that hill. Lor- I mean...Captain Aizen, Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tousen, are all at the top. All three of them are now enemies, that's why the Head Captain is up on that hill.~" He mused as he kept up with her, continuing to have that wicked smile. Kai took notice of that small mess up but, refrained from expressing any recognition.

Morgus watched her from the side and noticed how she was laughing to herself under her breath, like she was crazy. She had her hands up in front of her and kept twiddling all of her fingers, as if she was incredibly excited. "This is gonna be so fuuuunnnnn~.. I can't wait to kick some ass!" She screeched out in pure excite, with a huge- teeth baring grin and slanted lids.

"Now, now~ If you want to fight, we'll have to get to that hill first. We'd get there faster, if I flash stepped us both there~" He suggested with a fake smile, making Kai look at him in the corner of her eyes, with confusion on her face.

"Sure but... Why ya actin' like you're in a hurry, man...? You're usually never like this..." She pointed out, she was gradually catching on to his little facade but, didn't want to believe anything she were discovering. " _Why's he acting all dark for..? First his behaviors have been odd, he was in a rush to watch Captain Kuchiki's fight, been giving me passive expressions and... now he's acting all dark... He also screwed up a part of his sentence... What's more is that, he's rushing me to go to Sokyoku Hill. He acts like, he needs to be on time for something..._ " She mentally thought, until suddenly a strange feel of danger rose in her gut and made her become cautious of Morgus.

"Don't worry, sis! I just wanna see the show, is al-" He got cut off, when Kai gripped onto his shihakusho and slammed him against a wall, with her pinning him by the shirt collar.

"TELL ME! What's gotten into you, why are acting like your a suspect?! You've been acting dark, your behavior has been strange lately, you caught yourself from saying something, in your sentence and you've never liked to rush to things! You've always be one for being on time but, NEVER to rush! You're acting like you need to be on time, for some plan!" She dangerously screamed, with rage evident in her voice, her teeth gritted and lava orbs squinted gravely.

That sadistic grin appeared, like it had when he were introduced in the beginning. "Oh, my dear sister~ You've always been one to figure things out, clever as always.. It's no wonder squad eleven and squad twelve, argued over your position. hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm~" He chuckled to himself, when he suddenly got punted in the face by Kai's fist. A large crack formed, behind his head and made his scalp bleed; The blood trickled down his forehead, as his 'now' evil brown eyes gazed into her slits.

"YOU LIEING SOME OF A B*TCH! YOU BETRAYED ME ONCE, MADE UP AND NOW YOU DO IT AGAIN?!" She screamed out. She was beyond furious... As she ranted, he kicked her stomach hard and made her inch away a bit, giving him room to get free by flash stepping. He got behind her with those few seconds and chopped the back of her head, to knock her out.

Kai stumbled forward then fell, completely out cold. Morgus smirked, with a dark expression plastering on his face. "My dear sister, we will soon be together as a real family again... No one else except, you and I... Of course, there's others involved... but, I don't care about them. You're the only one I care about, everyone else...can suffer.~" He laughed to himself at the end, with his orbs shut and a big smile embedded on his features. His facade that had dropped, due to Kai.. Had finally revealed his true colors, he was crazy and heartless but, only cared for his younger sister/friend Kaiorin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As a few minutes went by, Morgus had carried the punk-goth to Sokyoku Hill. Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyouraku, Captain Komamura, Captain Soi-Feng, Yourichi, The head Captain, Shuhei, Rangiku, Jadambo, Kuukaku, Renji and Rukia were all at the top.

Morgus stood behind them all, holding Kai in his arms; He kept his peers on Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Captain Komamura appeared beat up and bloodied, same with Shuhei while Rangiku held Gin captive by his wrist. Aizen were being threatened by Yourichi's and Soi-Feng's blades, while Tousen just stood there patiently. Seeing Captain Ukitake, Kyouraku and the Head Captain Surround the three of them, along with some others, made Morgus smirk at knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh, I'm sorry... It's time." Aizen had said, making Yourichi gasp. A giant mouth like hole, opened up in the sky and shot down yellow rays of light.

"Move, Soi-Feng!" Both of them jumped out of the way in time, before a beam of light blasted down upon the traitor. The others let go, to avoid impact from the beams as well; While the Head Captain counted three beams, his eyes widened slightly, when he heard a fourth. He turned his head, only to notice a beam on one of Soi-Feng's squad members.

Soi-Feng followed the Head Captain's shocked gaze, once she had..she felt enraged. " _One of my own subordinates, was apart of Aizen's scheme!? After all this time?!_ " She mentally asked, with rage on her features. She couldn't believe one of her own members, were with the traitorous Aizen. "Morgus Setsuen, you traitor!" She screamed out, making the black long haired man, form an evil expression.

As Morgus held onto Kai in his arms, he watched the distance grow between him and the ground. Rising up into the sky, with Aizen and the other two. "Hm-hm... Who said I was even loyal...? I could care less as to what happens to everyone here... When I applied to your squad and, you asked me what my reason was, for becoming a soul reaper... All I said, were... 'Personal Reasons.'~" He answered darkly, to his Ex-Captain.

As everyone went up into the sky, after the short conversation between Tousen and Komamura; Soi-Feng glared daggers at Morgus and the Head Captain was regretting not ever suspecting Morgus, of being apart of Aizen's plot. He were the least expected of all the others, to kidnap Kai and betray everyone. Captain Kyouraku and Ukitake both were stunned by the unexpected discovery, they should have guessed someone close to her, was going to be an enemy, reliving the term 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'

Morgus looked down at Kai but, remembered that he had grabbed her mail, before she ever saw him. Smirking even more, he felt it in his pocket. " _They're going to be shocked, at who they've been sending those letters to...~_ " He giggled to himself at the thought, thinking of how hilarious everyone's faces would look. He's over heard them speak, about how their 'Princess' would look; Girly, fragile, delicate, a dress wearer and beautiful. Unfortunately... it's not like that.

About five minutes later, everyone was walking along a colored path. Aizen was in the lead, Tousen and Gin were aside from him while Morgus trailed behind all three. Feeling a stir in his hold, Morgus moved his irises down to view Kai.

In first person view, Kai gradually opened her slitted orbs and seen a blurry figure gazing done at her. As a few seconds went by and her vision cleared up, her ogles widened at seeing Morgus carrying her.

In the front with Aizen and his other two comrades in view, a distant voice boomed from behind them three and made Aizen smirk slightly, while pacing down the path casually. "WHAT THE HEEEELLLL?! LET ME GO YOU -BEEP BEEP-, YOU SOME OF A -BEEP- I'M GONNA KICK YOUR -BEEP-, SO HARD THAT YOU'LL CRY LIKE A -BEEP- AND RUN LIKE A CAT WHO'S GOT A STICK UP THEIR -BEEP-!" Gin was trying to ignore Kai's swearing, Tousen sweat dropped then sighed and Aizen ignored her completely as he kept walking. Keeping his smirk plastered, he couldn't keep a straight face due to hearing her censored swearing.

As they made their way through the darkness, a light shown up and they were all now in a throne room. He turned around and sat in his throne, both Gin and Tousen stood on either side of it, while Morgus held on tightly to the comically swearing Kaiorin.

"YOU -BEEP BEEP- LET ME GO, SO I CAN SHOW YOU A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF HELL!" She roared out loudly with such a strong and deep voice, that it even echoed throughout the whole room. Silhouettes in the shadows moved slightly, as Kai thrashed about in his grasp. "I SAID LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kai screamed then performed an upper-cut square in the jaw, making him lose his grip on her. The punk got up after falling on her butt, spun around and kicked him so hard in the head, it made him soar through the air and crash into a nearby wall. She gradually walked to him, then harshly bashed a fist into her palm and cracked her knuckles. Only her wickedly large grin and bared teeth could be viewed, her orbs were veiled by shadow and her lava veins were exposed, from under her paper white complexion. "So... How should I murder you...? Crush your skull, rip off your arm and jam it into your chest, punch a whole in your stomach or... gauge your eyes out and stuff them deeper into your brain...?" She asked, as she continued to cracked her knuckles.

"Oh dear... Miss Coumetsu has a colorful vocabulary, doesn't she... Lord Aizen...?" Gin asked, with his muscly tone.

"Indeed...; Now- now! No need for violence Coumetsu, I've had him bring you here with us, to introduce you to your new family." Aizen announced, making Kai stop in her tracks and freeze in place.

Kai slowly turned to make her furious gaze, meet his. Aizen's appearance were much different than before, is hair was swept back with a single strand grazing his forehead, no glasses and his irises reminded her of Morgus's. "Once I use this Hogyoku, everyone will soon be turned into defected Espadas. At the moment, everyone here are still waiting to be turned. So feel free to roam, as long as you have one of my friends here, as your guide." He softly moved his hand, over to the many shadowed figures. One of the people came waltzing out of the darkened space and paced itself, near Kaiorin's position.

Her flaming reiatsu rose high, her veins shone brighter and her long pony tail flailed upward with the flames, she was beyond pissed. Her reiatsu astonished all the others around Aizen, except Gin and Tousen of course... and made the Espada near her, walk backwards a few inches. "GO TO HELL!" She screamed out, only to be given a full nelson from the Espada behind her. She struggled harshly to get free but, were tossed over its shoulder instead.

"YOU ASS HOLE, LET ME GO!" She roared out once more, with her strong and fierce tone.

Now~... I know you're angry but please, calm down. My dear Espada there will show you to your room, I hope you two become... well acquainted." Aizen said, appearing as calm as ever.

As the Espada made his way to an entrance, that lead to a hall, Aizen sighed and propped his head on his hand. "She's going to be quite the handful, isn't she Lord Aizen?~" Gin asked, with a hand over his mouth, to prevent a few laughs.

"Indeed... I'm sure it will not get boring, with her here..." He replied, then stood up and walked down the stairs. He peered up, to all of the Espadas and kept his calm expression. "I want all of you, to refrain from harming Kaiorin Coumetsu at all costs, she is the Descendant of Daomig'rah himself and I'm sure you all know who that is." Seeing the figures nod their heads, he turned and made his way to his own room. "Do know, that if any of you DO hurt her...there will be consequences..." He announced before fully leaving out of the throne room, Gin and Tousen both followed behind.


	15. Chapter 15: Pure Rage

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 15: Pure Rage

A/N: I had to fix the Adhucha to Espada, I went back and changed it in the last chapter. I've read it on the wiki that, Espada existed way before Aizen had turned them into defects. So I apologize, for calling them Adhuchas! Q-Q

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A day after the whole event, of Morgus and Aizen betraying the Soul Society; Kaiorin was laying on the floor of the 'guest room', flat on her face. She groaned so loud that it resembled a monster, she was so bored and annoyed. " _It's been a whole damn day... AND NO ONE HAS EVEN VISITED ME, EXCEPT TO GIVE ME FOOD THAT WOULD FILL UP A MOUSE!_ " She screamed mentally, then flipped on to her back and allowed her arms to lay out straight. "I'm so BOOOOREEEED! There's nothing to do in this room! Wait..MY BALL! I almost forgot..." She just used on arm to check her pockets, in hope of finding it; Much to her distaste, the ball wasn't there. Kai scowled at realizing that, her ball wasn't on her person. She laid there thinking of where she put it, until she recalled. An image of her desk, in her apartment came to mind and had her ball sat on top. "Tch-... Why didn't I put it in my pocket...? If only I knew that I was gonna get fucking bored, after I got kidnapped, I would've brought it..." She rose her legs and kicked herself up on her feet, with an unamused expression.

She stood there in deep thought, sorrow gradually making its way on to her features. " _Morgus... Why...? What made you this way...? After you had ran from me, when I got bullied into the ground that day... What happened to you, that changed you...?_ " She asked herself in her head, mourn engulfing her lava orbs. "Morgus..." The scene zoomed out on her, showing a further view of her. Her reiatsu rose up in wildfire and her lava veins popped out in rage. "YOU TRAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Her roar was so piercing and loud, that it even echoed through the halls that lead to Aizen's throne. The guard in front of her door, stumbled forward a bit in surprise; He turned around and opened the stoned door

Kai stood there with her gaze toward the ceiling, filled with wrath. Her reiatsu were bursting out and her forearms held up near her torso. "What are you doing...?" The guard asked, making Kai move her slits to meet... blue-gray eyes. Her ogles widened slightly at the site, remembering that there was an Espada guarding her door and not some 6'1 man, with a bone on his jaw. "Where's that wolf looking 'Espada', that was supposed to guard my door yesterday?" She asked, while gripping on to her hips and tilting her head backwards, towards the side bit.

The man stood there, he had wavy brown hair, bone on his jaw, a hole in his chest and looked bored as all out could be.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" She yelled through irritation, though it quickly ceased and got replaced with a mischievous grin. "Or is that brain of yours, trying to process my words...?~" Her eyes narrowed and gazed, at his unchanging features. She was hoping to anger him, so she could have an excuse to fight.

The man sighed and shut his peers, then rubbed the back of his neck. "What a pain..." He muttered before opening his lids to her once more, appearing unfazed by her insult. "The name's Coyote Starrk..." He introduced himself.

"That still doesn't answer my question, wait..." She mumbled, remembering what Aizen had told her before. "Did Aizen, already turn you..?" She asked, then seen him nod slowly.

The scene changed to show Morgus, waltzing down the halls. His brown, evil peers were open, with a malicious grin. Wearing a black and white attire; He wore white baggy pants and a white waist wrap, that hid his rear and stretched down behind his knees. His shirt was white and appeared really tight, exposing the muscle under the material; It was sleeveless and the neck hole, were close to his wind pipe. He had on white finger-less gloves and black arm bands, on both his biceps. His Zanpakuto were hooked to his hip line and dangled as he paced himself, while chains that were made with his pants, chimed.

*He were making his way to Kaiorin's room, in hopes of being able to speak with her... without her blowing a fuse. Oh how he adored the thought of her actually bringing down her wall and crying on him. He dreamed of the day, she would treat him like a sibling and run to him, when she was upset. Her relying on him, to ease the pain. ("Oh she'll definitely rely on you bruh~ ha..haha...ha-..." bored, sarcastic laughter.)

The moment he seen her door open, he rushed over and peered into the entry way. Seeing the first Espada in the door frame, he grew curious. "Hello Coyote!~ What are you doing, in my sister's room?~" He muscly asked with closed orbs and a fake smile, Starrk turned his head, to gaze over his shoulder.

"Coumetsu screamed out, 'You Traitor'..." Starrk replied monotonously, his grayish-blue eyes appeared as calm as ever.

"So you decided to just, waltz right in and see if something was wrong?" He asked darkly, as if to try and pose a threat. Unexpectedly, a fist rammed into his face, his skin rippled around it and a dangerous roar emitted through the halls. Kai had socked him in the cheek and made him crash into the nearby by wall. The wall had a huge crack from the impact; As Morgus stuck to it like glue, he slowly slid down.

Coming back to his senses, he looked up and seen a very...demented looking Kai. Shadow masked her entire face, her piercing crimson orbs shone through it and her blazing reiatsu skyrocketed toward the ceiling. "Heelloooooo, ass hooooooole~~" Kai said with a deep and demonic tone, making the black brunet's pupils shrink in fear.

The scene zoomed out to show Los Noches, as a comical girly scream, erupted from Morgus simultaneously. It went back to show Morgus running around a corner in the hall at high speed, with Kai tailing him and gaining on him more and more. Running through the halls, he hoped Aizen was in his throne cause...they were heading toward that room.

Sprinting with the goth on his tail, Morgus ended up in the throne room and ran all around the space. "GET OVER HEEEERRREE!" He heard her scream; Fearing for his life, he jumped up on a pillar and began hopping from one to another. Every time he'd jump off of one, Kai would be right behind him and would cause the previous pillar to crumble from a punch. Making a small crater and having crushed pieces crumble, to the flooring.

Aizen sat at his throne, watching the two run around. Gin and Tousen stood on either side of him, watching and listening to Kai's threats and Morgus's screams. "Lord Aizeeeeeen! Make her stooooop!" Morgus shrieked, making Tousen sweat drop and Gin chuckle to himself.

"This violence, is quite unnecessary..." Tousen mumbled to himself, sensing Aizen shift in his spot. Aizen stood up and clapped his hands to gain Kai's attention, which failed...

"Kaiorin Coumetsu, please refrain from harming anyone. I am in the middle of a discussion with my dear remaining Espada, you are interrupting us." He spoke but, realized Kai were to deaf to hear him. Understanding Kai's mental stability, he smirked and disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream sounded demented and strong, her slits were hazed over with rage and adrenaline. She managed to catch Morgus by his long black and brown locks; Gripping hard on to his locks, she monstrously slammed his body over her head, into the floor. Morgus spat up blood, with widened eyes and curled into a ball with his hands behind his head. "I'LL KILL YOOOOOOUUUUU!" She roared out, her flaming reiatsu held intensity, as she was about to lunge at the man; That was until Aizen came up behind her, grabbed her ponytail and yanked her backwards. He used his spiritual pressure to push her down, causing her body to fall as if gravity became stronger.

"Coumetsu... I would appreciate it, if you would snap out of your blinding rage...so you could hear me... You have interrupted our discussion, with my dear Espada. Now if you be so kind, as to go back to your room... I shall continue where I left-" He stopped before he finished his sentence, noticing how Kai was acting. One would believe that anyone would give up, in resisting someone's strong spiritual pressure but no... not Kai. His brown orbs widened a fraction, at the site of Kai.

Her veins gleamed, her flaming reiatsu fumed higher and her head shook as she rose it. Her inhales and exhales sounded as if she was gasping for air but, weren't. Her lava gaze was incredibly wide, she had an insane grin with teeth bared and looked to be enjoying herself. " _This spiritual pressure... IT FEELS SO STRONG!_ " She mentally said with a strong tone, as she screamed the last part with pure excite.

Aizen's ogles reverted back to its squinted gaze, he sighed after closing his lids and put one foot on her back. Keeping her held down with one foot, she kept squirming and trying to get free. Not out of discomfort but, from the craving of combat. "As you can see...my dear Espadas, she is quite hard to calm down. Especially when she craves a fight with someone. She is in fact, half hollow and half soul reaper... Though her half hollow side, seems to be more similar to that of an arrancar, than a mere hollow..." Aizen explained, until one of the other Espadas came out of the shadows. He looked much like a panther only, it was white with blue eyes. Stopping, it glared at the punk that was under Aizen's foot. Its eyes widened in surprise, at what were now happening.

Kaiorin's slits hazed over once more, her head fell back down and she seemed out cold...or so they all thought. " _Morgus..._ " She mentally whispered, mixing emotions of rage and the crave of combat, nearly made her go insane. "Good... She's calmed down. Now Starrk. If you would be obliged to carry her back to her room, I'd be grateful." He asked a favor of Coyote, who nodded and began walking over to Kai. He had apparently raced after Kai, when Morgus ran and he followed behind.

In Kai's head after she spoke to herself, it wasn't long until Ryu's voice resonated through her head; It was like a whisper. "Kai... Fight... Call my name... Set your enemy ablaze..." Ryu's whispering tone, literally echoed through her mind.

After Aizen had removed his foot and starrk was about to lean over, to pick her up, (Play monster by skillet, suits this moment~)Kai's reiatsu skyrocketed. Her ponytail flailed upward and heavy breathes could be heard. She slowly rose to her feet, clung the ends of her daggers together and called out her Zanpakuto's name, in a demented way. Her expression looked as if she had gone insane, wide eyes, smaller slits and a larger grin, with teeth bared. "BEAT''EM TO A PULP- HONOU RYU!" A large sphere of fire spun in place, all around her body. A few seconds had passed and the blazing sphere dispersed, committing a sound that one would hear, when a flame whips out harshly. Her black leather finger-less gloves from before, was in view; Being in the same position as before. She rose her head slowly and her piercing slitted orbs peered at Morgus, who had eventually got up after Kai got knocked down.

She was laughing uncontrollably, eyes hazed over and steam sizzled from the molten spikes on her knuckles. She raced after Morgus with surprising speed, only taking a few passing moments for her to be gliding through the air, toward the man. Morgus jumped out of the way in time, before she could stomp him into the wall. He brought out two short swords that was stashed away, in his single sheathe and used his shikai too. "Demolish them all, Makkuro Raion!" Morgus yelled, his Zanpakuto shaped into two claw weapons. Four metallic blades were formed over his knuckles, on both hands and black fur masked his wrists.

Morgus lunged at her with his claws out; Seeing Kai jump off the wall she had stomped on to, he prepared his special attack to at least graze her with a scratch. The blades on his talon weapons, emitted a faint green outlining. He struck his arm out with the claw aimed for her but right then, Kai some how flashed in front of him and punted him in the nose. He got shot heavily into the wall behind him, leaving a large crater. Noticing Kai flying at him once more, he jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. Kai punched the wall he left from and made the crater grow larger in size, making rubble fall.

Kai jumped off the wall and high into the air, brought her fists back then screamed out her skill. "Tanki-Shaaaaaa!" She screamed out strongly, making Morgus flinch. Kai's fists got engulfed by fire and she began to rapidly punch the space in front of her, sending fire balls out as she gradually fell towards the man. Each fire ball emitted a blazing tone, whilst getting spat out.

Morgus jumped and dodged almost every one of them, hoping she'd land soon. " _Tanki-Sha... That means Spitfire doesn't it? Honou Ryu means Blazing Dragon..too... That means she really is related to the Hollow Dragon himself, right?_ " Morgus asked himself in his head, as he evaded the fire balls. While the fire was being shot out, Kai stopped in time once she got close enough to the floor and brutally rammed her fist on it, causing the ground to tear up into chunks. The impact made the whole area quake, surprising some of the silhouettes in the shadows. The panther like creature, had widened eyes and Starrk's blueish-gay orbs were actually shocked for a change.

*Catching Morgus off guard by a hair, allowed him to get hit by her seismic punch. Through the flying dust, Kai's figure was shown sluggishly standing. Her flames engulfed her, the veins under her skin gleamed and her irises brighter than normal, spooked Morgus. He appeared bloodied once the view got cleared, a burn mark on his nose and his tight shirt had a scorched hole in the middle. He grew enough courage to swipe at her with his metallic talons, from under her. She felt a slight graze on her skin, as she caught his wrist in time; He went to claw at her once more with his other hand, only to have her grab it with her own mouth. She used her foot and rammed it on to Morgus's face harshly, slamming his head against the floor and causing blood to trail down his head. His wrist got strongly jerked, out of her mouth's grip.

Morgus just laid there, knowing full well of what were to happen. He had grazed her, his Zanpakuto's power was known to paralyze, thus he waited. Feeling Kai's body shift, her foot left his face and a thud emitted. He sat up and seen Kai lay there immobilized. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her strong roar echoed through the room, she kept trying to thrash about but would failed every time. She was still blinded, so coming back to her senses was nearly impossible.

"Thank you, Morgus. Starrk take her back to her room, his paralysis ability is only temporary after all." He demanded, seeing Coyote nod. The wolf Espada leaned over and scooped her up in his arms, then carried her toward the hall way.

"Lord Aizen, wouldn't it be preferred if she were unconscious? Seeing as she is still blinded, I doubt she'd come back to her senses." A monotonous yet soft voice, asked Aizen from afar. Stepping out of the shadows, shown a full pallid male. His entire body and head were masked by a white attire, with emerald slits peeking through eye sockets.

"No, her being alone should fix that. The guest room is capable to with-stand strong attacks her level, so if she were to throw a tantrum.. then so be it... As long as she doesn't get out, she isn't ready to face her new life. It takes time for someone to cope, with something new." He explained with a sophisticated tone, then walked to his throne.

"My Lord,." Morgus said, to gain his attention. Seeing Aizen shift his gaze to him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the reply for the 'Admirers'. "This was in her mailing compartment in the Soul Society, it's a reply letter to her...'Admirers'." He expressed 'Admirers', in disgust.

"Do go on, I would love to hear her...reply. I'm sure, after the performance you all have witnessed, you're regretting ever sending those love letters to her." His orbs moved to a couple Espada in the shadows.

"It says-" Morgus began, until he got interrupted by Kaiorin's strong voice. Looking over, Morgus couldn't believe what he just saw. Using his Zanpakuto's power should have paralyzed her entire body, turns out only her mouth was mobile.

Kai roared out and threw up lava but, not just any ordinary lava...a Lava Cero. As the beam of lava blasted from her mouth, Starrk stood still with wide eyes. Holding her bridal style, his face was mere inches from her lava Cero. Her scream sounded like a combination of a hollow's cry and a banshee, shocking Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the other two Espada that made themselves known...well, except for the one with emerald eyes.

Once the beam ceased, it made Kai feel light headed and nearly to the brink of passing out.. The punk gradually closed her eyes at knowing that there was no point in fighting anymore, since she was immobile. "Lord Aizen... What was that, just now?" The Espada with emerald orbs asked, in hopes of answers. "I have never seen a Cero, like that before..." He mentioned and peered in Aizen's direction.

"That...My dear Espada... Was a Lava Cero. A powerful beam that burns and melts anything in its path, it's very close to the strongest type of Cero we all know. Daomig'rah was able to spit out a Lava Cero, in a much bigger form. Since Coumetsu is of human size, her beam is far smaller than it's original size. I'll have someone...study her later" He explained, then shifted his orbs to Coyote. "Carry on Starrk, she'll need to rest."

Coyote composed himself, then continued his way back to her room.

"Now...What were you going to say, Morgus?" Aizen asked, rather intrigued of what reply, Kai made.

Morgus collected himself and opened the letter, then began to read. "To: Admierers-

I can't wait to meet you, I'm excited really. The first thing I'm going to do, when I see you... I'm going to blow your heads off, laugh at your corpse and enjoy watching all your blood pour out of your vessel! I can't wait to burn you all alive and watch as your ashes rain down on me, I will dance under the ashes and catch them all...then sprinkle them on a grave yard. I would laugh so hard, if a dog peed on your ashes! I am especially going to shove my foot up your asses, when I first meet you! Leave me alone, you jack asses! This reply goes for all of you, who keeps bugging the hell outta me!" Morgus finished then sighed, reading the letter actually earned him death glares from the admirers, who were in the shadows.

"Lord Aizen, I can't wait to put that goth in her place!" A seven foot Espada waltzed out of the shadows, despair written all over his appearance.

"Calm yourself; I'm sure you weren't expecting a tough woman, to be the Princess of Hueco Mundo... Aside from that, I feel that no one could make her feel fear... I have studied her from the side lines in the Soul Society, I had not seen any fear in her eyes at all. When I've heard from Captain Kurotsuchi that she wasn't even afraid of him experimenting on her, I was actually quite surprised. Most people, would refuse such a harmful thing." He explained, the seven foot Espada's eye began twitching. Thinking to himself of how he's going to enjoy, making her feel terror for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 16: Unexpected

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at Captain Kenpachi's office, Ikkaku and Yumichika both were in there grieving silently. Zaraki was at his desk appearing as bored as could be, while a pink little ball of energy was drawing and coloring on the floor. "Captain... Do you only like Coumetsu because she loves to fight you? Sure she keeps you busy but, is that the 'only' thing about her you like?~" Yumichika asked with a hidden smile; Though not realizing it, he was actually making Ikkaku angry. Madarame's head was facing away from him and looking off into space.

The Captain himself gave a death glare, though seeing Yumi give a determined smile, he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it, if he didn't answer. "Tch-... If I liked in her in 'that' way, I would have already kissed her by now... She's just an amusing subordinate, that loves fighting just as much as me and loves to fight me, when ever she gets her chance... She may be a woman but, she's too young for me. Only thing I care about when it comes to her is that, when she's injured...she won't be able to fight me, at her full strength. " Hearing that response, surprisingly made Ikkaku's red furious face, turn back to normal. Yumi beamed at hearing his Captain's response, for what reason- that's beyond even Zaraki.

"What about that time when you forced her to talk, as to why she despised Morgus? Well- before, he betrayed her again..." Yumi asked out of curiosity, wondering why he even bothered to make her talk.

"As I said before, I don't care about sentimental crap. She was an exception cause, she wouldn't leave that man alone and I didn't want to hear anyone sayin', that my own subordinate was causin' trouble. After she got done complaining about her past, she fell asleep to the rain.. so I just let her nap." Kenny admitted, with irritation clear in his tone.

Ikkaku turned his head to Zaraki, with a stoic expression. Now he was curious. "What all did she talk about...? What happened between them two?" He asked while leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees; His Zanpakuto were leaning against the bottom of the couch, in its sheathe.

"I don't feel like telling a story, so don't go askin' me about stuff that I don't give two shits about... If you wanna know so badly, ask her yourself when she comes back.." Ikakku just grumbled in response, then stood up and left the office. Leaving a confused Yumichika and an annoyed Zaraki.

"To tell the truth Captain, I believe he likes her... Rangiku told me a few days ago, that he and Coumetsu had an eating contest. They each made a bet, of course she won instead; She made him do all her laundry and mind you, they were mostly stinky, sweaty socks...~" He mentioned, making a hand motion to indicate stench.

"Hm-..." Twas all Zaraki replied with, giving Yumi the impression that he didn't care.

"Captain... Aren't you at least a little concerned for her? She is apart of our squad and she did just get kidnapped..." Yumi asked with a questionable stare, feeling like he wasn't going to get a reply; He stood up and was about to leave, though hoped that his Captain would answer.

"Exactly, she's apart of squad eleven... She can handle herself, I hadn't known Coumetsu to be a coward toward things. There's only one thing that I know of, that she's afraid of... and it was only one time I heard her speak about it. She fears being weakened, anything that holds her back or burdens her ability to fight, frightens her; Cause she can't fight anymore or can't defend herself." Kenny responded, just before the fifth seat could leave.

Yumi smiled, then continued to walk out. He left the Captain and Lieutenant in his office, to do about their own business. "Kenny~ Who were you guys talking about?" The pink ball of fluff asked.

"Just one of our subordinates..." He answered, until a dark butterfly came flying in. It landed on his hand and then fluttered away, after a passing moment. "I'll be back, Yachiru.. The Old Man wants a Captain's meeting.." He stated, with a grumble in the end. After he left, Yachiru grinned real big and picked up all her things then ran outside.

Elsewhere, Ikkaku was walking down the pathways of the Seireitei. The thoughts of Kaiorin ran through his mind and how he regretted, not being able to save her from Morgus. Having his sword propped up on his shoulder and his gaze forward, he thought about how exciting she was, how awesome she were when making the impossible 'possible' and how fun she was to hang around. " _Damn.. It's been two days since I seen her, today makes three... Can't believe I miss her already. Hah- she's one hell of a woman, that's for sure. Ain't scared of nothin', loves fighting, has a fiery personality and to be ironic- she has a fiery Zanpakuto... Her shikai was interesting too; Fingerless gloves with molten spikes?! One punch from that and you'd feel the burn for weeks! I can STILL hear the sizzling sounds, from her molten spikes..._ " He mentally spoke, then cringed at the memory when he got punched. " _And I can STILL feel the burn a bit..._ " He muttered in his head, as he rubbed the few places where she socked him.

"Hey, Ikkaku!" Rangiku was just about to pass him, when she seen him down the alley. She waved at him from the distance and trotted her way over, full of energy. "Hey! I just got word from my Captain, before he left for the Captain's meeting; He said that he wanted a team of soul reapers to go check out something in the world of the living, claiming that hollows have been getting stronger lately. I'm not too sure of the whole situation but, I'll wait until he gets done so I can ask him about It." She finished with an exhale of relief.

"Yeah.. My Captain just went to the meeting too, they're most likely talking about the kidnapping of Coumetsu,the hollow's strength and Aizen..." He guessed with bored features, though with the mention of Kai, he almost looked like he was about to fume.

"In the meantime, you wanna have sake with me later? I'm buyin'!" She beamed with a big smile.

"Sure, I'm gonna need it. Anyone else joining us? Knowing you, I doubt I'm the only one you offered that to." He quirked a brow and tilted his head slightly, still having his sword on his shoulder.

"Of course I did, silly! The more the merrier!" She replied and giggled, then slapped his shoulder in reaction. "I invited Shuhei and Kira with me, it's gonna be a blast! Ha ha!" She laughed and marched her way to a sake place ( I don't know what they're called xD ), making Ikkaku follow and sweat drop at what her real plan was.

"You're avoiding paperwork again, aren't you...?" He asked in a bored manner, now by her side. He looked at her from the corners of his orbs, only to notice Rangiku give him the puppy eyes; He sighed and gave in. "I knew it." He admitted.

The scene changed to show all four sitting at a table, with sake cups and bottles covering up the surface they sat in front of. They all had flushed faces, Rangiku was laying her head down, Kira was laying down on his back, Shuhei laid over Kira's legs and Ikkaku poured himself another cup. "So~ What about Coumetsu is it, that you like?~ eheh!-" She was completely intoxicated, as so was the other three.

"She's got a wicked grin that I can't stop staring at, her eyes are really cool and her hair looks wild.~" He admitted, making Rangiku laugh for no apparent reason. In the background, they heard both Kira and Shuhei snore.

"Oh come OOON! There has to be other things about her, that you like!" She sounded like a drunkard on the side of a road, who was talking to herself about nonsense.

"Well... She's very out going, spontaneous, loves challenges, kicks a person's ass for insulting her and...every time I look at her face, the first thing that I notice are her black lips and eyes. Is it weird if I like her black lips?" He asked in such a drunk manner, while some of his words slurred as he spoke.

"Is that really aallllll?!~ Get to know her a bit more, there's more to her I'm sure, that you haven't even seen. Also, did you know she likes Captain Kenpachi?! Honestly I don't think he's good enough for her, he doesn't care about relationships!~ I think you two are peeerfeeect- eheh!" She laughed while falling on to her back and her empty sake bottle rolled away from her, out of her hand.

Ikkaku being the one closer to a clearer mind, he was a bit upset that she liked their Captain. "How the hell am I supposed to make her notice me, instead...? She's too fixated at the Captain, to even notice that I like her..." He grumbled, before picking up his sake bottle and was about to pour him another cup..again.. Where does it all go?! Turning out it was empty, he just sat it down and rested his chin on his palm.

"You gotta be persistent! Kaiorin told me that she felt her face heat up, when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Also, when she's not fighting him and just stares at him from a distance, she claimed her face would heat up too and her heart would race! I think you need to be a bit more blunt for her, she's innocent you know.~" She confessed, she actually meant to keep those parts a secret but, being drunk- it just slipped.

"Yeah, thanks Rangiku I'll keep that in mind when we see each other again... When ever that will be.." He thanked; Being more sober then she was, he would keep it in mind literally.

"Don't get discouraged just because she likes another man...that doesn't even like her back. Trust me, you've got a chance with her...-snore-" She passed out right on the floor, snoring softly. Ikkaku just groaned at knowing that, he'd have to be the one to carry them ALL back to their homes.

As several minutes passed, possibly close to an hour; He managed to carry them to their dwelling and was now on his way to his place. "So.. All I gotta do is be blunt...eh? Hope she's right about that..." He spoke himself out loud, before grinning that wicked smirk slightly. "She's gonna be as stubborn as an ox." Admitting to the difficulties, he reached his apartment and unlocked it. After making himself comfy and shutting his door, he flopped on his floor with his Zanpakuto in his lap. Meditating, so he could reach Hozukimaru.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After some time had passed, all the Captains went back to their quarters. Captain Hitsuguya made his way into his office, when he nearly toppled over at the site of Rangiku. "Matsumoto what are you doing?! You're supposed to be working on the paperwork!" He snapped, seeing the blonde lay flat on the couch.

"Eh?! Oh, sorry Captain! I went out for a drink or two, with a few buddies of mine!" She admitted with her words being all slurred, her behavior made him sweat drop and look rather annoyed.

"I swear..." He walked over to his desk and sat down; Beginning to work on the sheets before him, he heard his Lieutenant speak. "So, what's going on? What did you guys discuss?" She asked her irritated Captain, hoping to ease up her situation with him.

"I nearly forgot... Matsumotto- you, Ikkaku and Yumichika, are going to the world of the living soon. The Head Captain demands that someone goes there, to keep an eye out for any arrancar that may show up there. Katakura town is bound to be attacked quite often now, since the traitor Aizen had left." He explained, making Rangiku unexpectedly clap out of excite.

"Oh goodie! That' means I get to go shoppi- I mean, fight hollows!" She quickly caught herself but failed, since her Captain gave her a strict glare.

"Matsumoto, I don't need you goofing off on a mission! This is a serious matter and you're treating it, as if it's a vacation!" He barked, making the blonde make another puppy face. "Alright- FINE, but you had better not ignore an arrancar situation!" He gave in, with a scowl on his face.

"Yay! You're the best, Captain!" She shouted and ran out the door in glee, planning on getting herself ready for the 'trip'. Hitsuguya slumped deeper into his chair, while looking quite stressed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at Los Noches, Kai sat in her room and as always..were bored out of her mind. She laid flat on her back, with her mouth hanging open and dead white eyes; A fly decided to just fly around her mouth, acting as if she was literally dead. " _I'm so tired... OF STAYING IN THIS DAMN, BORING ASS ROOM EVERY DAY!_ " She mentally screamed, making her features change to a furious one. "I'd much rather be fighting Ikkaku or my Captain right now... than sitting on my rear all day!" She fumed, though the reminder of Ikkaku and her Captain made her heart ache, much to her ignorance.

She got up and walked over to her couch, sat down then clutched the middle of her chest. Her facial features gave off a mournful look, with a frown and narrowed peers. " _Why does my heart throb...when I think about them? I miss Ikkaku, my Captain and Yumichika... and a bit of Rangiku. As much as I hate to admit it... I actually made some...'friends' I think... Well, at least I think that's called friendship. Ikkaku feels like a brother to me, oddly enough and my Captain makes my face go red. Tch-... I shouldn't dwell over it so much._ " She brushed off those strange 'feelings', then sat up. Propping her elbows on her knees, she leaned forward with the bottom of her pony tail now touching the floor. " _Well, I suppose while I'm here..._ " The scene changed to view only her mouth, in side view, wickedly grinning. " _I could have some fun, heheheheheheheh~..._ " She finished, with muffled laughter behind her gritted teeth. " _That guy who did tests on me, shall be my first target!_ " She roared in her head, before standign up and making her way towards the door.

Outside of her door, stood starrk who was leaning against the wall on the side. Out of the blue, the door surprisingly got busted down and actually made Coyote almost fall over. "SEE YA LATER, SUCKER!I GOT SOMEONES ASS TO KICK AND IT AIN'T MORGUS'S, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed with her deep and strong voice maniacally, her tone could be heard through the halls in the building as she ran.

Starrk just sighed and sweat dropped; He casually paced himself toward the direction she ran, lazily making his way to her.

After a while of running, it shown Kai racing through the halls. Her lava veins were popped out and her reiatsu was up to the ceiling, she was determined to poke fun. Seeing a door in coming, she knew that's where she got tested; She jumped into the air, glided a bit and kicked a leg straight out, with one arm up in the air and hands clenched.

In side view, Kai bashed down the door and made it crumble to pieces, causing dust to stir and a strange silhouette shift in the shadows. Unknowing, that she just zipped right passed a seven foot tall figure; Though he appeared to have human features now, instead of that from a hollow yet- despair was still written all over his form. The seven footer grinned maliciously, he had black hair, black squinted orbs, gritted teeth and a white attire on. His outfit was adorned with some sort of spoon behind his head, made of the same clothing material.

As she rammed through the door, doing the same thing to her own room's door... She skidded to a halt and made her fiery reiatsu light up the lab. "WHERE ARE YA, LAB MONSTER!? COME OUT- COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU A-" She yelled out, only to stop close to the end when she seen a pink haired male.

"Now, now.. That's no way to treat someone of your own kind.~" He mused, his yellow peers gazed upon her fiery self. He had glasses, with a tight black and white top and white baggy pants.

"Shut it pinky, where's that scientist guy?! ...And how the hell, am I one of your kind?!" She asked, then grinned real big, rammed her fist in her free palm, then held up close to her face. Her head was leaned over a bit, with shadow masking her eyes.. "Cause I'm bored and I wanna play...~" She admitted darkly, causing the man to smirk and adjust his glasses.

"Sorry to say but, I 'AM' that scientist... Do know, that insulting others and performing disrespectful acts...will get you...harmed..." He mentioned whilst closing his lids for a moment, then re-opened them to the goth; He noticed how Kai just stood there, with a much bigger grin than before; Realizing she was doing it on purpose. Her eyes pierced through the shade, as her demented laughter emitted from behind clamped chompers. "How dare you, lord Aizen had warned us not to fall for such behavior! He said you liked to pick fights intentionally, in order to amuse yourself..." He said then looked in his peripherals, to see a blurred figure of someone familiar. "Ah, hello Nnoitr-" He began but, got a fist to the face by Kai and interrupted his speech. Her punt was hard enough, that it made a sickening sound echo through the room.

His head was turned a bit, with wide yellow peers. The seven footer in the door frame, watched the show before him. "Now.. fight me, FIGHT ME DAMMIT I'M BORED!" She screamed out, causing pinky to flinch a bit from her strong tone.

"Must you scream so loud in my ear...and, the name is not 'Pinky' mind you. It's Szayel Aporro Granz and he- " He pointed to the tall form, in the door frame. "Is Nnoitra Gilga, it'd be best if you minded your tongue while you're here... Princess.~" He dangerously mused; He turned his peers back to the 6'2 tall woman, with irritation.

The last word in his sentence, echoed in her head like a broken record. Making her come to a realization... His scent, his way of speech and his wits...all reminded her of that one annoying person. "SO YOU'RE ONE OF THE ASS HOLES, WHO SENT ME THOSE LETTERS!" She strongly roared out, as the scene shown the hall way with her voice resonating through them.


	17. Chapter 17: A Five Hour Vacation

Rise of the Descendent- Chapter 17: A Five Hour Vacation

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: OH MY GUUURSH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO WRITE THIS OUT! Fair warning, this chapters aloooot longer. Due to...reasons... heh-... ANYWAY ENJOY! CAUSE I KNOW I SURE DID, WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS! HAHAHAHAHA! XDDD

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Surprised?~" Szayel asked, as he fixed his glasses with his finger. "Of course, I was not expecting our Princess to be such a...brute..." He mentioned, before taking a short pause. "Although, I AM quite curious about your eyes and bodily functions! I discovered that you're able to use that Lava Cero, when your body gets over worked." He explained, as he kept his orbs on a bored looking Kaiorin.

"So basically... I'm a volcano, that's ready to erupt at any given moment, during a fight...?" She asked, with 'still' that unamused expression. "And no.. I'm not surprised, in fact... Knowing you're one of those two idiots that kept sending me those damn letters...-" She grinned real big; Her fiery reiatsu rose and her veins shown themselves once more. "I'm going to enjoy shoving my foot up your ass...and listen to you scream, like a little girl!" She yelled out, rose her arms, tightened her fists and lifted her head to the ceiling. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ANNOOOOYIIING YOU WERE GETTING!"

A throat clearing resonated from aside of Kai, causing the goth to roll her slits to the seven footer. "And what exactly would you do, if 'I' was the second person?"

The scene switched, with a 'ding' sound emitting. Kai was being held back by Nnoitra's hand, to her forehead while she spun her arms and tried to get passed his palm.*YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO KICK YOUR REAR EN-!" She got cut off, when the seven footer grabbed a hold of her throat and slammed her against the wall, grinning like a madman.

"You're gonna kick who's butt now...?" He rose his spiritual pressure and gave off a murderous intent. He wanted to make her fear him, to break her will and make her see how crushing his power could be, compared to hers; Unfortunately it only excited Kai. Her wicked large grin and laughter that was deep in her throat, made themselves known to the man of despair. Nnoitra frowned in frustration, knowing what was going to happen. "Heeeey noooow~... You don't wanna ruin those pretty teeth of yours, you might grit them too hard out of ANGER!~" She rose her voice in the last part, making the tall man grind his chomps even more and squeeze her throat tighter.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE LITTLE MISS DAINTY HERE, DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU!" He yelled in furry, knowing full well he's not allowed to harm her.

"WHO SAID I WANTED YOU TO BE?!" She asked strongly, with a large smirk and clamped teeth. She punted him with her foot under his jaw hard, making him lose his grip for a second. Seeing her opportunity, she got out of his grip and flipped him over her shoulder. "If you can't beat'em with bronze, then beat'em with brains.~" She mused whilst slapping her palms together over and over, pretending to smack off filth or dirt.

"Now now, no need for violence. Take it elsewhere away from my lab, please.~" Szayel demanded with a small smirk, he was slightly intrigued at how she just used all of Nnoitra's body weight against him.

"Tch-...Whatever, all I wanna do is fight... I'm bored." Putting her arms behind her head, she walked off and left through the kicked down entry way.

"Before you go, do keep in mind that everyone in Los Noches, knows of your bad habit of starting fights when your bored. I'd suggest you steer clear of Nnoitra and a few others, if you want to avoid 'them' ever going against Lord Aizen's rule.~" Szayel warned muscly, while holding up his index finger.

"Well if I can't fight or get harmed, WHAT ELSE CAN I DO IN THIS BLAND, FORSAKEN CASLE?!" She yelled whilst turning around and rose her arms to the ceiling, as if praising the sky above.

"Well... You could ask lord Aizen, if you could have a few things to keep yourself occupied." Szayel suggested, making Kai tilt her head back and groan out of irritation.

"To hell with that, he doesn't know my taste..." Stating her thoughts, she waltzed out of the door afterwords and left his lab.

Szayel grinned a bit, as he peered over to Nnoitra with his sharp gaze. "I have a feeling you two, will get along swimmingly.~" He teased.

"Shut it, I despise her! If I had known she was going to be like this, BEFORE I sent a few letters, I would've sent her death threats instead!" He barked, then walked off fuming. He was going to plan on how to introduce her to fear, without breaking the 'no harming Kaiorin' rule. " _She's gonna wish she was never here..._ " He added before he too, left.

Through the halls, Kai was sprinting through it like a runner on a tracking field, she was on her way to Aizen's throne room. Her veins were showing but her reiatsu wasn't. " _Damn I would give ANYTHING, to get rid of this boredom!_ " She mentally said, with gritted teeth and squinted irises. Just as she was about to announce to no one in particular, about how she's unamused; She came across a strange floating rectangular line, that made her give a questioning stare. Hitting her breaks, she skidded to a halt and gawked at the weird floating crack. She tilted her head to the side, wondering as to what is was. "Ok... Who's butt doesn't have a crack? Cause last time I checked..." She gradually inched her index finger, getting ready to graze it. "Every person's ass has a cra-" Right before she got to finish, a horizontal line appeared and opened up in the form of a mouth. She looked behind her and the oddly shaped opening, for any witnesses; At knowing no one was around, a mischievous grin formed and put a foot into it. "What the- Where's the ground?!" She asked with wide eyes and a frown. Feeling around with her foot, there was no sign of solidification. At that, anger rose in her system and her blazing reiatsu rose. "Damn it, what the hell?! This doesn't make any sense!" She barked.

She thought hard about how to go in there, trying to remember how she got here as well. She remembered that same blackness, when she noticed Morgus carrying her into Los noches. She remembered a rather weird colored pathway, when Morgus walked behind Aizen, though she were too busy ranting to even care at that time...; Coming into his throne room, out of a giant mouth opening. She contemplated on how the path way worked, to her it looked like spiritual energy of some sort. She wasn't completely blinded with rage, when held by Morgus, so she was able to notice a few environmental details. She rose her hand and peered down at her palm, thinking about how her spiritual reiatsu would effect it, if she controlled it to form a path.. Much like how Aizen did it.. " _Aizen had either been creating the pathway or it was appearing on its own accord, to let us cross over to this place.. If that last part were true though, it would have shown up under my foot, the moment I put my foot in... I wonder..._ " She thought in her head, when an idea came to mind.

She closed her eyes, kept her foot in the hole and focused her energy. Surprisingly a piece of a pathway formed under her foot, shocking her and making her stand there in amaze. She grinned real big, then walked in all the way. The mouth closed behind her, making a zipping tone.

About several minutes of running down the path, she questioned as to where it lead. "Tuh- anywhere is better than being cooped up, in that wasteland of a room..." She admitted. Noticing a light growing bigger, she blinked a couple times with a frown plastered and wide eyes. Just before she could even stop, she ended up running out of the dark atmosphere and into the light. She didn't feel anything under her feet, only air and wind brushed passed her black spiky locks. With that awkward, silent gust blowing passed her, she rolled her slits down and noticed how high she was in the sky. White fluffy clouds, blue sky, a city below her and many civilians minding their own business. "F-beeeeeep-" She cursed, with a censor to cover up her swear for a comical moment. She began to fall, with obviously nothing to grab on to.

"WHY DID IT OPEN UP IN THE SKY?!" She screamed out, knowing that she'd have no choice but to crash land. She wasn't afraid of the height but, she darn well knew that it wasn't good to fall from the sky without any preparation.

As countless seconds passed by, she slowly turned while descending and readied her legs for impact. "This is gonna hurt..." She admitted, with her feet ready for a rough landing. With the civilians going about their own life, an invisible crash occurred and dust flew into the air, startling everyone. When the flown dirt faded, the citizens crowded around the crater that magically appeared. "Gaaaaaaah!... Damn that hurt!" Kai screamed out, with her legs actually shaking a bit.

"What happened? What was that? If looks like a meteor fell from the sky but, I don't see it! What could have caused that?!" Many murmurs from the people, filled the ears of Kaiorin. She stood there with a quirked brow and hands on her hips. "Why you all lookin' at me like that! You're acting like I'm an alien!" She spoke loudly but, not out of anger. No one responded or even reacted to her, they just kept their gaze upon the hole.

"What the fudge knuckles, are they gawking at...?" She walked up to one of them, only to notice that no one was watching her. "Ok..This is stupid..." She turned her head to face a man, who was mere inches from her and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Oi! You guys deaf or somethin'?!" She yelled, with a fraction of irritation on her features. Now she really got pissed, she slapped the man to try and wake him up. He cried out from the sting and questioned what that was, as he rubbed his red cheek. Her lids widened, whilst her lips pouted slightly. "What's going on...?" She asked herself out loud, only to be approached by a fellow soul reaper. He had orange hair, a shihakusho and a giant Zanpakuto.

"Hey, who're you? I don't think I've ever seen a Soul Reaper like you, around here." The man asked, as he made his way to her. Her lava orbs squinted a bit and her mouth remained in its grimace.

" _That's odd... Most Soul Reaper strangers, would freak out by seeing my gothic attire..._ " She mentioned mentally, then clamped her hands onto her hip lines once more. She tilted her head back and kept her irises on the man, with her pony tail dangling a bit behind her.

"What squad are you from?" The orange top asked, as he held tightly on to his hilt; He now stood a few inches across from her.

"Eleven..." She muttered, she rose her guard and felt cautious of him. " _Who is this guy...? I've never seen him before..._ " She thought in her mind. The guy in front of her rose a brow, then shown a friendly smile.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?" He asked politely, while holding out a hand, asking for a hand shake.

"Tch-... Why 'you' wanna know...?" Asking him, she folded her arms against her chest and walked passed him, completely ignoring his hand shake offering.

"Hey- I just wanted to introduce myself. At least tell me, what that commotion was all about.. I saw you falling from the sky and thought a hollow or something got you, then dropped you from above.." He explained, with a hint of concern. For some strange reason, he thought he just saw another Kenpachi when he seen her back to him. "When I saw you fall, I also sensed a hollow nearby. It came from this area, where you fell."

"Sorry, no hollow here..." She replied bluntly, whilst putting her arms behind her head. Forgetting something, she stopped and turned to face the orange head. "Hey... How come everyone can't see me?" She asked, shocking the man she faced.

"How do you not know? We're Soul Reapers, we can't be seen by people in the world of the living..." He responded with a narrowed gaze, he stepped forward and got closer. "You new?" He cautiously asked, he sensed something off about her but couldn't comprehend what it was.

"Yeah... Well- cya, I'm off! I got things to do!" She sprinted away and left a confused Ichigo behind.

It had been about ten minutes, when the scene shown Kai gawking at all the buildings. Many civilian dwellings and tall structures, blanketed her surroundings. She looked around astonishingly, then took notice of a strange building with a music symbol on the sign. She ran to the place and fazed her head through a window, seeing many people inside with strange devices in their grasps. The devices had weird colored cords that connected to their ears and the object in their hands was shaped like a small square or rectangle. " _Huh...What are those things...?_ " She asked mentally. Without realizing she fazed through the wall and fell flat on her face, inside. She jerked her head up and blinked, if she was in a physical body she really would have been embarrassed..but she'd cover it up, with anger mostly. She got up, walked around and looked at shelves that held those devices on it. They all were priced and some of them looked like you were allowed to try one out, thus she did exactly that.

She picked up a pair of those cord things and stuck them in her ear. Seeing an odd symbol on a button, which looked like an arrow...she pressed it and it played a neat beat, that made her tap her feet. (Lol, I made it rhyme by accident xD) She grinned with squinted orbs and nodded her head with the tune. It labeled the words 'Feuer Frei by Rammstein.' She absolutely loved the feel from the song, it made her want to move to it. " _Even though I don't know what the f*k they're saying..THIS IS AWESOME!_ " She mentally cheered and began bobbing her head a bit harder, with the music.

After the song ended, she was roaming the streets and her hands in her pockets. Thinking of how awesome it'd be to own one of those devices. "Damn.. That was just sick! UUUUUGH... I want one of those things... If only I had living money, I'd buy myself that!" She said to no one but, it appeared as if luck was on her side today..cause she seen a scratch off card on the ground. Though she didn't know what that was, she got near it then crouched. Narrowing her eyes to read it, it said 'Have a chance at winning ten thousand dollars!'.With that she rose a brow, then looked around to see if anyone was watching.

She picked it up, turned it in many directions to examine it and noticed how it was scratched up. She had no idea what those things were but, wanted to find out. She took her fingernail and scraped off its picture, unknowing of its purpose. When she got done, the scratched off symbols, now got replaced with another symbol only it was gray and its symbol was black. " _Why is there a number and a letter beside it...?_ " She asked herself, unaware that she got that symbol about four times.

She decided to look around, to see if anyone else had this card thing. She noticed a few people walk in and out of a nearby building, with the same kind of card. Taking her chances, she waltzed her way over and went inside, witnessing people behind a counter and a cashier lady. There was a line in front, with people holding either a scratch card or selected items from the store. "Huh.. I wonder how these things work...?" She asked as she held the card in her pocket, she didn't want people to get spooked by seeing a random floating card.

As the line got shorter, so had the many people that were once in the store. Being the only one in there, she felt safe enough to try and make this work. Since she couldn't be seen, she decided to try ghostly methods, picking up a piece of paper and a pencil that was near the lady. The woman glanced in the corners of her eyes, only to notice a floating pencil writing on paper, clearly scaring the day lights out of her. She didn't scream but her heart sure was racing, she shook like she just got off a roller coaster for the first time.

When Kai got done, she laid the utensil down and looked up at the woman, with a serious gaze. The lady had wide peers but, leaned over and turned the paper around to read it none the less. She shakily nodded her head but, got spooked when a scratch off randomly got slammed onto the counter, making her jump and go 'eeep!-'. The cashier took the card, turned around and got money for the 'ghost' and laid it on the counter. To her surprise, the money just moved a bit then disappeared. "C-C- Congratulations er- ghosty! You just... won... ten thousand...dollars..." With her shaky, stuttering breath, she seen the pencil move on its own again. It wrote down, 'HELL YEAH!'; Shocking the blonde cashier. The lady bowed in respect, then ducked under the counter with a few whimpers from fear.

Out came Kai, from the store. She stood outside with her pockets full of ten grand, grinning madly. She went back to that music store, picked up an mp3 player and slammed the right amount of cash on the counter, with the bar code to the item she had. The cashier man had his back turned, at that time. She bought a solar charger, a laaaarge list of music that she liked ( Not gonna list them all, lmao XD ) and awesome head phones that was black, with skulls on the ear buds. She ran out of the store with her new devices in her other pocket, raced around the town and came across, a black and red crotch-rocket motorcycle, a radio that could be plugged up to her pm3 player to play music off of there, a black electric guitar that had flames on it, a stereo that connects to the guitar and lastly... Some new black lipstick and eyeliner. She bought them all, surprisingly being able to afford that vehicle too. (Cause she's awesome like that~ I looked up used crotch-rocket motorcycles, they are around 4k or lower..depending on the seller.) "AWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHASOOOOOME!~ ...I even managed to re-stock on my makeup! My gothic makeup was fading on me..." She stated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at Los Noches; Nnoitra, Szayel, Starrk and all the other 'soon to be turned' Espadas, lurked through all the halls, rooms and possible places Kai would go. When they hadn't found her, they all gathered in the throne room, in front of Aizen and his two men. Aizen looked as calm as ever, while peering down at his Espadas. "So.. No one has found her yet..?" The full pallid male with emerald slits, came into view and knelt before him. "She has been missing for five hours straight, yet no one has found her...yet?" His voice sounded quite dangerous, expressing anger through his voice but a calm demeanor.

"My apologies, lord Aizen..." The pallid male said.

"This is Prepos-" Szayel was about to speak, until a strong and deep voice boomed through out the room.

"HEEEEY! AIZEEEN! YOU GOT ANY FUEL FOR THIS THING!?" Kai's voice echoed and made everyone's heads turn to a dark area in the room, a mouth closed behind the goth. In her grasp...was her motorcycle, being held up with one arm on her bicep. A cool looking radio being held by its handle with the other arm, her MP3 player and solar charger in one pocket, her makeup in the other and her electric guitar strapped around her torso and hung on her back. She looked up at Aizen, with the biggest grin ever and squinted peers.

Everyone in the room gawked at all the stuff in her arms, trying to figure out how in the world...she even managed to get all that. "Kaiorin...Coumetsu... Where have you been all this time...? And do tell me, where you got all that..." Aizen demanded an explanation, he was NOT expecting for her to return.

"Well... When you see a floating crack, that should have been on someone's ass... It kinda gives you the idea, that it was that huge mouth thingy. You know, the one that opens up and makes a sound, as if someone's unzipping their coat." She explained comically, while standing there all neutral.

"That explains a little bit.. How did you figure out how the Garganta worked...? You have never seen it before." Aizen asked another question, making Kai raise a brow.

"You should have knocked me out harder, to keep me out cold longer... Cause I wasn't blinded with fury, when I seen Morgus. Just because I'm throwing a fit, doesn't usually mean I'm blinded... I do take notice of my surroundings you know, I just don't care about them during those times when I'm pissed... ANYWAY! CHECK THIS OUT!" She put all her stuff down, took out her mp3 and hooked it up to the Radio. Turning the radio on and Mp3, she selected a song and it played throughout the room. "This song's called 'Feuer Frei, by Rammstein! It's the first song that made me want to buy this shiz!" She sat down with her legs crossed and had her eyes shut, she bobbed her head a bit with the beat and tapped her fingers on her thighs.

*Aizen's lids were wide, Gin looked stunned and his orbs was actually open! (shocker there) Tousen's features looked uneasy by the song, he didn't understand what the singer was saying. "Fair warning... This song is foreign." She got up after the song ended and picked everything back up.

Nnoitra grinned, Starrk had a quirked brow the whole time the song played, Szayel looked disturbed and all the others...well no one could tell what their expressions were. "AAAALRIGHT! BACK TO MY ROOOM! NOW I'LL FINAALLYYY HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WHILE IM HERE! WOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA!" She trotted off into the hall way, starrk followed behind due to his orders of being her guide. She completely forgot about the fuel question she asked Aizen. " _Tch-..Whatever, I'll ask some other time! Right now I wanna play with my new toys!_ " She mentally screamed, while muffling her laughter behind gritted teeth.


	18. Chapter 18:Mine is better than yours!

Rise of the Descendant- chapter 18: Mine is better than yours!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,A/N: i'm sorry if you don't like what's in store but...BAHAHAHAHAHAAA I WANTED TO WRITE THIS! I'VE HAD THIS IDEA FOR SO LONG HAHA! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANIME CHARACTRS FART BEFORE, NOR IN FAN FICS! ENJOOOY!~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In her room, the song 'Ten thousand fists by Disturbed' could be heard, as she trained. Her fiery reiatsu fumed high and her spiked ponytail flailed beautifully, with every moment she'd make. She had taken her arms out of the ripped sleeve holes, letting the shirt piece fall down to her hips and dangle; Her muscles attractively defined, the view of her flame tattoo shown and her lava veins in view. Jumping in the air, she did five twirl kicks before landing.

After landing, she rose one leg and done thirty side kicks with her body leaning over her opposite side. Her kicks were swift and strong, as she swapped legs. She performed thirty of all her close quarters combat basics: Upper-Cuts, side kicks, back kicks, straight punches, rib jabs, back-rib jabs, right hooks, left hooks, grapples, push ups, sit ups, squats, etc.

Outside of her room, Coyote stood against the nearby wall and was listening to the music being played. He had his arms crossed and blue-gray peers closed, until he felt a presence in front of him. He opened one eye and saw Nnoitra glaring at him. "Yes..?" He asked the seven footer, only to be smirked at.

"Lord Aizen has sent me, to give Coumetsu her gru-" Nnoitra was about to finish, when he got interrupted by a five foot- six inch man, with emerald green slits and half of a boned mask on the side of his head.

"No... Lord Aizen has asked me to give her food, he did not ask you... You just wanted to provoke her.." The pallid man spoke, making Nnoitra scowl. Right behind the five foot male, was a lady with a cart adorned by plates of nutrients. Passing the man of despair, and the wolf himself, he opened Kaiorin's door with no care of what she's doing. He let the cart lady in, so she could drop the cart in there and leave. Nnoitra peeked into the doorway, as he watched the goth train with music playing. Apparently she was doing push ups in the hand stand position, with one hand and her free hand against her lower back.

She jumped into the air a bit, switched hands and did the same set of thirty with her other. After that thirty, she dropped her legs forward and did a flexible front flip. " _Alright! My exercising is done, now for a bit of fun...~_ " Kai mentally said; She tapped her feet and began moving with the song. Not realizing that she was actually dancing, she was doing what Yammamoto wanted her to learn. She was dancing real fast, with a few head bangs here and there. laughing from the adrenaline, she did something that anyone would see in a dance off video. She break danced... Of all moves, she break dances..and are completely unaware that, 'that's' an actual dance.

She was on the floor spinning, with her legs straight. She brought her legs up and kicked them, making her do a couple back flips. Once she stood up, she saw Nnoitra, an unfamiliar pallid male with emerald slits and Coyote staring at her. She walked over to her radio, paused her song and looked up at the three. "Ok...Why are you three staring at me...?" Kai asked, with her eyes meeting green ones; As a moment of silence passed, not one word got out. She walked over to the pallid male and leaned over a bit, with a hand patting his head. Realizing their height difference, she couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "PFFFFFFFFT- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! WHY ARE YOU SO SHORT?!" She laughed so hard, that she had to hold her gut and lean over more. She rose back up, after hearing someone's throat clear.

Looking at the green eyed man once more, he shut his lids and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I have brought you, your nutrients. I will have a servant to clean up, after you're done.." He turned around and was about to leave, until Kai asked him the most simplest of questions.

Her expression turned from amused, to bored. Her peers grew slanted, her lips formed a slight pout and her entire demeanor said 'I'm bored'. "Who're you bruh-..? One of the 'turned' ones...?" She questioned; The said man turned back to face her and gazed at her lava orbs.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer and, yes I am one of the turned Espadas..." He finished, then continued to take his leave. Once he was gone, Nnoitra grinned real big and took out his weapon but, got stopped when Starrk grabbed it and pulled it back down. With Kai's back facing them, she had no idea that Nnoitra was planning on attacking her.

"You know... If you guys don't want me causing any trouble, then ..." She faced them two and shown a fierce expression. "Get the hell outta this room!" She shouted and pointed at the doorway, her slits sharp and her teeth bared. "I bought those things for a reason, ya know! It's to keep myself occupied, so I won't bother the fidgets outta ya!" She yelled, obviously not afraid to speak her mind. Nnoitra slammed her against the nearest wall and inched close to her face, with that sadistic expression on him.

"You'll have to make me... Cause Coyote over there is supposed to guard your door, he's allowed in here..." He stated, with squinted peers. She grew a large grin and narrowed her gaze, took out a small remote and clicked a button. It played 'Asylum by Disturbed' real loud, so loud it almost hurt his ears. Her veins showed up, shadow veiled over her eyes and she licked her lips at the thought of a challenge being offered.

"Come at me...brah...haha~.." Her orbs gleamed through the shadow and made the seven footer furious; He grasped her throat and slammed her onto the floor, with the biggest grin ever. Towering over her, he felt a nudge on his chest, then looked down and saw that she tried to kicked him off.

"You'll have to try more than that, to-" He got biffed in the face by her foot, stopping him in mid sentence. A loud thud echoed through the bland room, as they both sat there frozen in place. Out of the blue, a small toot resonated through the area and made Kai widen her eyes in shock. " _He just farted didn't he...?_ " She asked herself in her head. "Bro..YOU JUST FARTED HAHAHAHAHAHA! AND IT WAS NO ORDINARY TOOT EITHER, IT WAS SMALL AND IT EVEN GOT HIGHER IN PITCH! BAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" She laughed so hard that she snorted and held her stomach, that was until she tooted too. Her fart was big and it skipped in the beginning. Now she really was busting her gut, she even kicked her feet. Tears rolled down her peers and starrk rushed out of the room saying, 'oh god...' "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! DAMN MINE WAS WAY BETTER THAN YOURS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT WAS JUST AWESOME!" She laughed so hard, that she coughed every now and then, with trouble breathing in between laughs. (I'm sorry, I had to! I thought it would be hilarious! Hahaha! I have never seen an anime with any character toot in my life, nor in fanfics! So...I changed that :3 )

Nnoitra's face went red after his fart, getting angry over the embarrassment. He wanted to murder her so bad but, knew he had to obey the 'don't kill Kaiorin' rule. Alas, he hurried out of the room in rage and trotted off in a random direction. Kai was rolling on the floor, laughing her butt off and kicking her feet.

The goth struggled to get up from her laughing fit, hesitantly walked over to her radio and stopped the song. She stood there a minute, trying to calm down. Once she had, she paced herself to the cart and ate like an animal (literally), ripping the skin off of a chicken drum stick and more. After her meal, she got her electric guitar and left out of her room, with the door shutting behind her. Walking down the hall, with her usual large grin and narrowed peers. She planned on asking Aizen if he'd go out to get something, to help her practice her instrument...and fuel for her crotch-rocket motorcycle.

After a bit, she ran into Aizen in his throne room, looked up at him and shown him her guitar. "Hey Aizen, can ya get me something to help practice this? I wanna learn how I can play this thing, like they do on those songs! Oh- and also... can I have some fuel for my bike?!" She asked from below, making Aizen move his gaze down to the punk.

"What ever for? You got what you wanted." He replied coolly, making her sweat drop and formed pouting lips.

"Yes I did but, I need something to help me figure this thing out! What's the point of these two things, if I can't use them right?" She questioned from afar, having to raise her voice so he could hear.

"You don't have to yell, Coumetsu. I can hear you just fine. As for your question, you're correct about that. There is no use in something if you don't know how to use it, I'll have someone do an errand into the world of the living, for you." He answered with his usual calm demeanor, shutting his eyes in the process.

"Thanks man!" She said then carried on, back to her room. Once she was out of site, Gin came into view and stood beside him.

"Of all things, she's actually going to try and learn to play an instrument? A human instrument at that... On top of that, a motorcycle? Where would she even ride it?" He asked with his fox like grin. Aizen stood up and turned a bit.

"If those things will keep her occupied and keep her out of trouble, I don't mind... Morgus!" He said, having Morgus randomly flash in front of him on one knee.

"Yes, Lord Aizen?~" He asked him, whilst his brown gaze stared at the ground and a mischievous smirk formed.

"When Coumetsu falls asleep, I want you to examine her 'motorcycle' and get as much information on it as possible, she requires..'fuel' for it. Also, look for some music sheets and books that would teach her how to play that..'guitar'." He demanded, having Morgus nod and agree to his demand. Morgus vanished and left Gin and him alone.

"My Lord, are you sure she doesn't need punishment for leaving Los Noches?" Gin asked, while noticing Aizen walk away; Following after him, afterwords.

"No.. Punishing her would more than likely arouse her crave, to fight others. That is, if I take all of her things away and leave her in that room for a couple days. She would only break down the door and cause trouble, just to ease her boredom. I could simply kill her but, that would mean her lava blood would be useless. Her blood needs to be kept circulating, so it won't dry up or get ruined. I could also have Szayel Apporro extract her blood, yet she would find out real quick that she's a mere pawn to me. I don't need her finding out, that she's only going to be used to resurrect Daomig'rah." He replied with detail, as he paced down a path way.

"Why do you need that dragon? He wouldn't help your plans in any way, would he?" Gin questioned, quite curious as to why Aizen wanted that Dragon alive again.

"I have my reasons, Gin... Do you doubt me?" He asked his follower, making Gin shake his head and wave a friendly hand.

"Not at all, Lord Aizen! I was just curious is all." He replied, with small chuckles.

Back over to Morgus; After a while of waiting for her to go to bed, he sneakily opened her room's door and walked right in. Inching closer and closer to her motorcycle, knowing she was asleep on the couch. One of his specialties, is that he can memorize everything he reads, hears or feels. Being able to memorize everything he studies, are one of the main reasons why Aizen relies on him for errands. He examined the machine and wrote down everything he thought, would be useful. Stepping back a bit, his foot collided with a piece of paper that had written instructions. He bent over to look at it, then grinned.

Leaving a snoozing Kaiorin in the room, he ran out and hurried over to Aizen. It only took him a few minutes from flash stepping but, he found him finally, pacing through the halls with gin behind him. "Lord Aizen, I'll be heading into the world of the living.~" Morgus said with a bow, then ran past him in a rush.

"Oh- Morgus..Before you go, might I see that paper in your hand?" Aizen asked with his back turned, making Sestuen stop in his tracks.

"Of course.~" He replied, as he handed the paper over. Seeing Aizen scan it with his brown orbs, he smirked and gave it back. Morgus bowed once more, after seeing his leader nod. "Be careful not to get spotted by the soul reapers, I have also prepared a Gigai so that you may go undercover." Aizen stated as he began to take his leave, pacing himself back down the direction he was heading before.

"Lord Aizen, since when have I ever failed you, when it came to errands?" He smirked and shifted in his stance. Aizen moved his head a bit above his shoulder, to view Morgus.

"Never." Answering Morgus's question with a smirk, he continued on.


	19. Chapter 19: LET IT ALL OUT!

Rise of the Descendant- Chapter 19: LET IT ALL OUT!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Fair warning, the song in this chapter explained Morgus to the – T -! I have looked all over for the perfect song and found this one. I thought it was singing about incest or something but it wasn't, so I looked it up and it's nothing like what you think :D! I couldn't find any other song more perfect than this one, so I hope you enjoy it! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

My dear sister... Oh how much I love how you're living with me now; No more separations... All I wish now...is for you to rely on me, as I am in fact...your brother. Rely on me to protect you, rely on me to cry on, rely...rely...depend... treat me like family. You are all I care about, you are the fire in my darkness, the excitement in my bland life. You...are..my..sister..." Morgus's disembodied voice echoed through a black scene, gradually showing the said man's feet pacing down a hallway. His long black locks that was tipped with brown, swayed gracefully. A small smirk and slanted brown orbs, plastered on his face.

As he walked, he had passed Coyote with that smirk of his. Shadow masking his eyes, a face of a killer written on his grinning features. Starrk seeing that face, made him question of what he was doing or thinking. After he was a few distances apart from the brunette, he followed in secrecy; He had an odd feeling that something was bound to happen.

In first person view, Kaiorin's door was growing nearer and nearer, as he trotted. On the other side of the door, it shown Kai grinning from cheek to cheek. She held instruction papers up to her view and was reading it pretty fast, eagerness clearly shown. Her sitting cross legged on the floor and her guitar aside from her, she grabbed the neck of it and pulled it closer. "Alrighty then, so this is the highest pitch, that's the lowest...and as I string the instrument it raises to the highest pitch... DUH! Anyone with a brain would understand that!" Kai was annoyed that the instructions for beginners, was explaining the pitch. "On to the next stage!...Reading these symbols, that are on some lines..." She mentioned, right before her door opened up and shown Morgus in the doorway. Though she hadn't noticed, since she was too fixated on the instructions.

"Dear sister... I want to speak with you, without you attacking me.~ Please hear me out..." His voice rang through the Goth's ears, making her freeze with widened peers and a pout on her lips. Just by hearing his muscly tone, her lava blood already began to boil into heaping anger. Her breathing became hard to control, her body struggled to resist shaking and her mind tried to stay calm. She refused to look at him, if she did then the amount of control she had now...would fade.

"Lord Aizen had indeed asked me to bring you with us, to Los Noches... I could have refused but, I didn't want him touching you himself... You see- If he had done it himself, it would have been a nightmare to see you get hurt. Therefor, I accepted and planned two ways for your possible kidnapping. Plan A was to guide you to that hill and hope you remain oblivious to that event... Plan B was: If plan A failed and a raise of suspicion were to catch your attention, I would be forced to knock you out. I took up the job of taking you with us, cause I didn't want you to get hurt. I'll do anything, to keep what family I have...left...~" He finished his explanation, causing Kai to have multiple questions in her head.

"Why...?" Kai asked from the distance, still in the same frozen posture. Morgus blinked and tilted his head, with a puzzled expression. "Hm?~" The man asked.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIDE WITH THAT TRAITOR?! I know I'm not one to care about stuff like that but, you're not one to involve yourself with bad guys!" Kai snapped, daring not to make eye contact. Her face held furry, with gritted teeth.

"Because... Lord Aizen had promised me that he would train me, to be as strong as him one day. Reason being, is to protect you and hunt down some murderers..." Morgus's voice sounded dark in that sentence, filled with seethe and vengeance.

With those words, Kai blinked in surprise and finally rolled her slits to view her friend. His features were darkened with danger all over and visible anger. The punk stood up after her features changed, to that of annoyance. Shadow veiling over her narrowed ogles, whilst completely facing the man. "So...You left me, your only family...to get stronger, so you could protect me and find some killers...?" She asked in a low voice, quite unhappy by his response. "HOW IN THE WORLD DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?!" She screamed at him, her reiatsu fuming high and her veins in view.

"It does... If you think about it." Twas all Morgus replied with. He seen her sprint fiercely at him and prepared a strong fist, aiming for his face. He stood there with a smirk plastered, willing to take the hit. Her fist rammed hard into his cheek and made him almost stumble backwards, until she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him close.

"You ass hole! You could have gotten stronger, as we grew up!You didn't need some trainer to aide your strength!" She yelled in his face, all he did though was smile to her and make her beyond furious. Her rage broke, yet she wasn't blinded...she could feel herself being aware of her actions.

"Sister..-" BAM! ( play ' Cry little sister by Seasons after' It's Morgus's theme ) Morgus got socked in the face once more, sending him out of the room and against the wall, in the hallway. Starrk was near the door's frame, when he seen the man's body crash into the wall. He knew something was bound to happen, considering the feeling he got from Setsuen.

"AAAAHHH!" Kai roared out and jump kicked towards Morgus's person; He flash stepped out of view, in time to avoid her kick; Causing the wall to crumble a bit from the force. He ran down the hall, with her on his hind end and her voice shrieked through his ears. What was unusual was that, he wasn't acting scared of her; He held that same smirk and squinted orbs as he raced down the hall. "GET BACK HERE!" He heard her scream out. After a little bit of running, he managed to find an open space to stand his ground against her.

He turned to face her and she was right behind him, instantly aiming to punch him again. He moved his head in time, with his peers shut and a smile. He kept inching backwards with his eyes shut, with fists of fury speeding past his head. Going further and further backwards, he caught her fist but guided it away. He jumped back, making her lunge forward with a leg swinging from the side. He rose his forearm and blocked it, though she somehow twisted just right and used her other leg to ram onto his head, successfully hitting him.

She landed on her feet and grabbed his head but, he recovered immediately and brushed her hand away; Her angry roars, could be heard throughout the surroundings. She spun and aimed a kick at him, though he backed up and kept doing so with every kick she made. Stopping in her kicking marathon, she raced at him and jumped to perform a stomp. He moved out of the way, skipped a few distances apart.

Aizen strolled through the room, now taking notice of Kai and Morgus fighting. He was heading to his conference room, with a meeting planned there. He shook his head, with that smile of his and watched them go at it. "How sad... Two siblings fighting." He said nonchalantly. As time passed, so had their fight and the amount of people in the room. In the sidelines stood the Espada and none transformed Espada, watching the fight.

Showing the two once more, Kai was in the air spinning and falling simultaneously. Her pony tail whipping around beautifully, as her fiery reiatsu engulfed her body. She fell quickly toward Morgus with a horizontal kick, powerful enough to make a revolver shot sound off through the air, after he had blocked it with both his arms in front.

They're actions were fast paced, as they fought. Through their fight, Kai was actually running out of breath and began panting. She stood quite a ways away from him, with balled fists. "WHAT THE HELL CHANGED YOU?! YOU USED TO NOT BE LIKE THIS, YOU WEREN'T THIS COLD!" She asked from afar, with her strong and intense voice. Morgus just stood there, a few marks from her hits visible on his body. He too was reaching his limit but, not as much as her.

"Changed me...? No... I've always been like this, dear sister...~ Before I have ever met you, my family abandoned me, to save me. The murderers I've mentioned, were the ones that killed my parents. I know this, cause I went looking for them and found them dead... They didn't want the killers to kill me too, so they dropped me off somewhere in the ally ways and apologized." He explained briefly, making Kai speechless. Her lips parted a bit and her eyes widened slightly.

"You see... When I first found you, I was actually a couple years older since that discovery of my dead parents. I noticed how you were treated, how you hid in the shadows and looked starved. I knew you had a similar fate that I did, so I decided to be your brother... Don't forget, I raised you as we grew up together. You're my friend and my sister, my only family...and I will not let any separations happen... All I want, is to be treated like family; To be relied on and loved, as your brother.." He explained to her once more, making her grit her teeth again and grow angry.

"SO WHAT WAS THAT WHOLE DEAL, OF YOU RUNNING AWAY THEN?! YOU DIDN'T WANT ANY SEPERATION, YET I SAW FEAR IN YOUR EYES WHEN I WAS GETTING BEAT UP BY THOSE DAMNED VILLAGERS, UNDER THAT DOWN POURING RAI-!" She stopped herself, realizing what she was doing... spitting out the past, that she never wanted to bring up. Tears rolled down her face, as her rage grew and orbs even more wide.

She seen him smirk at her and felt her rage boil more, she needed to let it out... so that's exactly what she did. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She roared out, her flames intensified and grew larger, while her scream literally echoed all around her. She had her chest pushed out, her head facing the ceiling and her forearms risen away from her, with clenched fists. She sprinted away back to her room, with tears falling.

Morgus stood there, still having that same expression. Feeling more than one presence around him, he looked around and had noticed nearly everyone watched the whole scene. "Hello everyone!~ What brings you here, this fine evening?!~" He asked with a false friendly wave and a fake smile. Starrk, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Nnoitra and Szayel were all lined up against a wall; With a new addition to the whole team, a bright blue haired male with an arrancar bone on his jaw.

"What was that all about..?" Coyote asked, with his hands in his pockets. Nnoitra stood there with an annoyed frown, Ulquiorra just had his emotionless gaze, Aizen stood there with a slight frown, Gin had his fox like grin, Tousen was a bit taken aback by their conversation and Szayel had a hand on his glasses.

"It's a long story...really.~" Morgus replied promptly, with shut orbs. He turned and made his way down Kaiorin's direction; Until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, from behind. He moved his gaze to his peripherals and seen Aizen.

"It seems you'd better stay away from her..for now. I don't need any more fights running through Los Noches and disturbing my dear Espada here." He said to the black brunette, having him nod and continue on his way.

After Morgus left the room, Nnoitra spoke up. "I was just minding my own business, heading to the training room and here I see Coumetsu fighting her brother... At least it was entertaining." He complained, then walked off. The blue haired male looked confused but, brushed it off and also left. Everyone went their separate ways, without a single word said, besides Nnoitra of course.

Back in Kai's room, she lied across her couch on her stomach. Her lava gaze dazed from crying, her ponytail over her neck and on to the floor, while tears continued to fall. She was hurt, more hurt than she ever felt in her life. Her heart ached from pain and her lava eyes glued to the space she faced. "Morgus..." She whispered, then the thought of Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Yumichika popped up in her head. The images of all three of them hanging out, faded through the darkness in her mind. Strangely enough, a few images of Rangiku came to mind too, showing the times of how nice she treated her. Most thoughts though, pointed to her Captain and Ikkaku. "You have no idea...how much I actually miss you guys... I hope I can see you all again..." She muttered, remembering the times she had with Ikkaku. For some reason she had more thoughts of him, realizing she hardly ever spent time with her captain. "What's this...feeling...? I don't get it... Now I'm starting to feel the same way towards Ikkaku... why though?! First my Captain, now him...? I'm so confused..." She said under her breath and rolled over to face the back of the couch.

Recalling what Rangiku had said that day during that setup, made her groan out of frustration. "UUUUUUGH... Why must I feel this way?! It's so weird and confusing, that its pissing me off!" She shouted, before nuzzling deeper into the cushion. She could feel her face getting hot, at remembering what Ikkaku said for his side of the bet. That day when they issued an eating contest. "Hang out with Rangiku..huh..?" She stated in her head, she turned around and got up, walking over to her guitar; Deciding to pick up where she left off.


	20. Chapter 20: Easing Depression

Rise of the descendant- chapter 20: Easing Depression

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry everyone, I'm trying to get all the Espadas turned and introduced to Kai first, before really stepping into the whole plot. Since she has a bankai and a lot of 'self control' training, it may take a while. Please bare with me! D:

I really enjoyed the few parts in the end though, haha!

A lot is gonna go down in Los Noches, so be prepared.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A sound of a guitar being strung once, emitted from her room. The single string from her instrument, gave off a mournful monotone. Kai sat in a far corner inside, holding her guitar close and her head lowered to her lap. While her bangs covered parts of her ogles, her peers held nothing but distance and sorrow; Constantly stringing only one string and many thoughts of yesterday, bottled her mind. Still too in shock from the argument and fight with Morgus, to even care about anything. " _Morgus... After all this time, I never knew you had it worse than me... I never knew my parents, all I knew was that I was abandoned and that they feared me... Many people out in the Rukon district told me, that my parents never wanted me and feared me, so they abandoned me out on the streets. I didn't know what it was like to have parents but, Morgus did... and by the sounds of it, it was a painful loss. Someone close to you getting killed, I don't blame him for turning cold really..._ " She mentally spoke, as each monotonous tune from her instrument echoed.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room, opened up and there stood Ulquiorra with a cart of food. Stepping in more, the Arrancar behind him pushed the cart in, bowed then left; The five' six man watched the lady leave, with no emotion on his face. After the door shut, his gaze rolled back over to Kaiorin, who he seen sitting there cross legged with her guitar close to her. She kept stringing one string and its mournful tune filled the air.

"I have brought you, your nutrients woman and some new clothing from Lord Aizen..." He mentioned, before setting the clothes on her couch. He looked back over to her, waiting for a response, though got nothing. "Didn't you hear me...?" He asked, yet still no reply..until..

"Get out..." Kai's voice held anger and pain, when she spoke. Her stringing stopped but her head remained low. After a moment, she rose her slits to him, with the most piercing orbs she had ever given to anyone, out of sheer rage. Shadow masked her upper face, allowing the glow from her eyes to gleam through.

Ulquiorra just stood there with an empty stare, then turned to leave. Though just before the door, he paused and moved his gaze over his shoulder to peer over at the goth. "Eat your food and change...trash..." With those words said, he had pushed her over the edge. She hurriedly put her guitar down and ran up to him, then grabbed his shirt. She pulled him up to her height by his top, bore her slits into his and growled with her teeth clamped.

"Geeeeeet...OUUUUUT!" Her voice was low and dangerous, when she had her face close to his. Her veins shown up, before she let him down. Him being unfazed as usual, he just turned around and left out of the room.

She went back into her corner and pulled her knees up against her chest. "I want to train... I need the relief..." She stated before she got up and grabbed her headset, her MP3 and radio. "Enough with warm ups everyday, I need a wide open and large room.." She walked out of her room, with the door shutting behind her and ignored the food on the cart. Starrk as always, waited near her door. Seeing her leave, made him follow.

Walking down the hallway, she put the radio in one arm to have another free hand; She popped in her headphones and clicked play on the song 'Nine thou- Instrumental', stuffed her Mp3 in her pocket, held onto the handle of her radio again then put her free hand into her pocket.

It was a while until she realized she was lost, with the wolf man behind her. She spotted Aizen and Gin walking her way, then stopped in front of her. The volume in her headset was pretty loud, so all she could see was Aizen's mouth moving. She didn't care, keeping her eyes on the said man but, didn't appear fazed by any of his unheard words.

"Hello Coumetsu." He asked, yet no answer. He was getting a bit annoyed, feeling like he was getting ignored. "Are you taking a walk? I can imagine how bored you must be, by staying cooped up in your room; And why haven't you changed into your new clothing?" Again, no reply. He about had it, that was until she took out one ear piece and gave a bored stare.

"Huh...? Sorry, I'm listening to music..." Twas all she said, the sound from her song could be heard coming from her single ear bud.

"It's rude to not greet someone when you run into them, especially ignore them... I do not appreciate your behavior." Aizen stated, with Gin chuckling to himself behind him.

Popping in her ear piece, she walked past him and ignored him completely. She had almost forgot though, she took the piece back out and faced Aizen sideways. "Did you send Nnoitra in my room before, to deliver my items? Cause I seen him walk in grumbling to himself, set my things down and leave..." She asked, remembering that one morning where he nearly thrashed down the door and slammed her stuff down.

"Are you going to ignore me again? If so, I won't answer..." He stated with his brown orbs, in the corners of his eyes.

"If I was going to ignore you again, I wouldn't have asked..." Kai replied with a bit of attitude, the shock of yesterday's event still underway.

"You have a point, very well... Yes, I've asked him to deliver it." Before he could say or ask anything else, she looked over at Coyote...who stood there and looked so tired, it seemed as if he'd fall over any minute.

"Oi... Where's the training room...?" Starrk shut his peers at her question, then silently sighed in annoyance.

"We passed it..." He said, watching her bored and expecting emotions in her eyes. He sighed heavily, then rubbed the back of his head. "What a pain... This way..." He turned and walked down the opposite direction of Kai, having her follow with that ear bud back in.

They headed to the training room, which took possibly a good five minutes. Finally making it to the large room, Kai sat her radio down and looked around. There were many training dummies, targets, obstacle courses and many more. Peering back over at her radio, she contemplated on which song to play during her training. "Hmm... This will do.." She bent over and clicked play, on the song 'Invincible by Adelitas way'. She grinned real big at hearing the beginning, already feeling adrenaline in her veins.

Starrk groaned as he stood there in the doorway, wanting his guide job to be over and done with. Kai ran toward the obstacles with haste, swinging her arms harshly. She began skipping a couple times, then performed multiple back flips swiftly; Jumping into the air, she took out her dragon-head shaped daggers and spun sideways. Her hair was graceful but quick, as it whipped around with her.

She kept up the constant spinning, even after she landed on her feet; Swiping her daggers out, just like she had during the small spar test with Ikkaku. She reached a dummy just before she stopped her spiraling, began kicking multiple times at it and punching it. Jumping backwards high into the air, she did a graceful back flip and started to slice in countless directions, as if she had invisible targets. She stopped midway thinking to herself, then grinned again.

Now tapping her foot to the beat and bobbing her head, she let her body go.; Though this time, instead of JUST dancing, she mixed it with her combat style. She had the idea of adding dancing with her fighting long ago but, didn't know how to really dance. She danced, bobbing her head, twirling with the beat and kicked her legs out as if she was attacking.

She moved so quickly, yet beautifully as she danced and trained simultaneously all over the big room. Laughter could be heard every now and then, from the heart racing feel while her reiatsu fumed high. Now with her flares engulfing her body, every time she'd move, her ponytail would whip around and make it look like a whipping fire stream.

Right as the next song played, which was 'Tanz mit mir by Eisbrechers', she used her shikai. "BEAT'EM TO A PULP- HONOU RYU!" Blazing fire spun around her form, in the shape of a sphere then dispersed; Exposing her black leather, fingerless gloves with the molten spikes on her knuckles.

Her veins gleamed brightly, her eyes glowed more and her irises...didn't look crazy? They were narrowed, while her grin remained the same. She burst out into a sprint, laughing from pure excite.

She ran toward boulder sized dumbbells, that had a pole connecting them together. Doing many swift front flips, she jumped into the air and caught herself upside down on to its pole. Using her hands to balance herself, she kicked her legs all around it in a top spin; In mid of her spin, she pushed herself off the pole and into the air, twirling in many directions before landing. She looked like a lone flame, spreading itself all over the room, like wildfire.

In the air once again, after jumping and doing many back flips..with her knees up against her; She stopped in her flips, upside down and aimed to punch the space in front of her. "TANKI-SHAAAA!" She shouted strongly, whilst spitting out multiple shots of fire balls out from her punches. As she fell, she noticed a blue haired man standing in the door way, near Coyote. Doing as she done before, she monstrously punched the ground and caused the surface to rise in chunks, as soon as she met the ground.

Once the song was over, the next one played 'Stricken by Disturbed' "Oi! Blue boy, Come on and join me! Ya gotta try this out, man! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" She laughed hard and ran to one of the training dummies. She jumped and kicked her leg out straight, to hit it in the center. The kick was strong enough, that her and the dummy both got shot across the room and crashed into the wall. She was unaware, that there was something large and heavy, hanging on the wall. After the wall shook from her brute attack, the large and heavy wall adornment fell.

She looked up as soon as it were mere inches from her head, instinctively raising a hand to stop it. Once it landed, the ground shook and dust flew, making it hard to see.

Out of the flown dirt, came Kai carrying the large and heavy object above her head, with one arm. She had the biggest grin but still, the same squinted orbs, seeming to have more control over herself than she used to. " _I can still feel it, the adrenalin, the heat...the blood boiling excitement...but, I can think more clearly now, why is that? Man...I would give anything to have a REAL FIGHT!_ " She asked herself mentally, as she paced forward towards the center of the room. Raising her other arm over her head, she held on to the object and sat it down in front of her. Its heavy weight made the ground quake a bit. "Alright...Who in their right mind, would put a ten foot wrecking ball on the wall?!" She yelled out, ignoring the music that played.

Her shikai reverted back to its Zanpakuto form, then she stuffed them back into their sheathes. "Hey, you're that Princess from earlier!" A booming voice echoed through the surroundings, making her look over at the entry way. There stood a huge man with side burns, markings on his cheeks and a ponytail at the back of his head. "What were you doing, with my weight?!" He yelled from anger, appearing unhappy at the site of her messing with it.

"THE DAMN THING FELL ON ME! YOU SHOULDN'T PUT THAT THING ON A WALL, IT'LL JUST FALL OFF AND HURT SOMEONE!" Kai roared out to the tall man but, he only grinned in return. Pacing himself to her, he swung his giant hand and hit her; Sending her crashing into a nearby wall.

"Oh my, Yammy... You shouldn't have done that.~" Morgus mused from behind the blue haired man, smirking at his behavior.

"And why's that shorty?! She touched my wrecking ball, that I use for weight lifting!" He replied angrily, not expecting what was going to happen next. From the distance, his giant weight came flying at him as if some huge gorilla picked it up and tossed it. Yammy turned his head back toward Kai's direction, right at that moment where he was about to get hit. Instincts kicked in, when he caught it with both hands and sat it aside. Raising his head, he seen the goth gradually walk towards him..cracking her knuckles. Her knuckles made the most sickening crunches, any has ever heard.

Shadow over her lava orbs, fuming reiatsu, insane grin and her veins all in view. "So your name's Yammy, huh...? Yo, wanna fight? I'd rather go against Aizen's rules, for just a moment... So I can kick your ass, reeeaaaal goooood...hahahahahaha...~" She inhaled before finishing her sentence and rose her head to show her piercing gaze. "Fight me..." Finishing in a growling whisper, Yammy smiled real big and laughed.

"Lord Aizen put out a rule huh? Oh yeah, I remember now! Yeah, I could care less about that stupid rule, let's go- OOOF!" He felt a hit on his knee, then looked down and met eyes with Ulquiorra. "Stop your nonsense, disobey Lord Aizen and you will be punished..." He used sonido, to flash before Kai to stop her. She stood there with the eagerness to fight, clenching both her fists and grinning madly. "Need I remind you, that you are only here for one purpose...?" He asked, making her quirk a brow and form a frown.

She leaned over until they were only inches away, gazed into his green peers and held a serious expression. "No one has ever told me, the real reason why I was brought here... So don't go asking if I need a reminder... Cause, I highly doubt it was JUST for me to meet the 'family' and be with Morgus..." Her voice was deep and dangerous, when she spoke lowly. Even when her shikai reverted back to normal, they both still stood there having a close ranged staring contest. Not averting her ogles from him or leaning back up, she stuffed her daggers into their sheathes again and crossed her arms in front.

Ulquiorra just shut his lids, not understanding why she was so close until... "YES I WIN!" The punk shouted, leaned back up and pumped a fist into the air.

"You are only here, to be used by Lord Aizen... He has plans that only you can assist in, nothing more..." He opened his peers to her, only to see a dark expression. "You are nothing but trash, that is to be thrown away after use... Woman..." That one word...really put Kaiorin over the edge. She had let is slid before.. but now she was angry. She covered his mouth and gripped on to his jaw tightly, leaned near his ear and growled under her breath.

"Oh yeah...? Well, you are nothing but a short ass man, that's the average height of a normal woman... You must be real proud of it." Ulquiorra's eyes twitched just a fraction, at the mention of his height, making her release him by turning and walking out of the room; Followed by Yammy, grinning from the entertainment. "Goodbye, SHORTY!" She screamed and had him pause in the door frame, not looking her way.

"Trash..." He said and walked off.

"SHORTYYYYY!" She yelled from anger. "I'm going to enjoy this... From now on, every time he calls me trash... I'll call him shorty, pffft bahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed so hard, that she fell and had tears in her eyes.

Grimmjow, don't you think it's about time-" Morgus was about to say, until he got interrupted by said man.

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT! I KNOW, SHEESH!" He walked over and stood a couple feet away from the goth, having his hands in his pockets. "The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.. All I wanted to do was give you my name, so it'd be done and over with!" He too turned his heel and left, leaving a puzzled Kaiorin behind, Morgus and Coyote in the room.

"The hell's up with him...?" She asked, with a risen brow.


	21. Chapter 21: Mispronunciations

**Rise of the descendant- Chapter 21: Mispronunciations~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry everyone! I had to go back and revise the many previous chapters, since I've gained more experience in writing. Learned that letters in bold, are harmful to the reader's eyes and the asterisks, can confuse people sometimes. I don't wanna harm my reader's eyes nor confuse people, so I went ahead and fixed that. I had to revise this fan fic and my hunter x hunter one, so that's why it took so long... I'm currently trying to revise my book as well, on fictionpress...though I took it down for the time being. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D! I did something a lil' interesting close to the end, cause I know how a certain question was left unanswered.. Thus, I made something up that I thought would make perfect sense :D!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"YOU CAN KICK MY ASS FOR ALL I CARE, I'M RIDIN' THIS THING!" It shown Kai being held back by Nnoitra, though got surprisingly head butted by the back of her skull.

His grip loosened just by a fraction, giving her enough time to squeeze right out. The said man cursed under his breath and chased after her, pissed that he flinched for a second. She ran out of her room, with her motorcycle waiting in the hall. Jumping in the air, she perfectly landed in a sitting position and grabbed the handles in front. She was leaned over, her ponytail brushing past her side. With a twist from her key, the sound of the motor rumbled and made her grin real big. Touching a button on her bike, a song played and making her veins show up, as well her wildfire reiastu. (Play 'Hyperbole remastered -#165A- Metal/Alternative royalty free music' It's for this awesome moment~)

"YOU WANNA DIE?!" Nnoitra screamed out at her, with comical white eyes.

"I'M ALREADY DEAD, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed her ass off at her joke, just before she stepped on the gas and accelerated down the hall. As she rode down the hall at an amazing speed, the seven footer used sonido to catch up to her, appearing in front of her in a flash. Though noticing before running into him, Kai laughed to herself and lifted the bike up onto the wall. Evading him, she was going so fast that she managed to stick to the wall, zooming past the man.

Just before she fully passed him, she shifted her narrowed slits and smiled real big. The two had been racing each other, Nnoitra trying to catch her and Kai avoiding him with the bike. The seven footer himself was getting quite annoyed at her, his temper rose almost past his limit.

"BWAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" She laughed once more. Entering a wide open room, she mentally pumped her fist and smiled even more. She saw a tall platform, where one of Aizen's thrones were.

Lifting the head of her bike, she rode on the back wheel and went of the wall of the platform. Nnoitra watched her stride up the big wall with a scowl, as her voice rung through his ears.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed out excitedly, right after she got past the wall and flew up into the air. Her ponytail waving rapidly behind her, a fist pumped, one hand on one of the handles and her lids shut. The moment she looked down, she seen how high up she was and gripped onto the free handle.

Descending, she roughly landed on the top of the platform but, turned the bike sideways and skidded. With the speed of her bike, she skidded past the other side and fell to the ground, still skidding across the floor. Her ponytail appeared graceful, while she was leaned the opposite direction to where she was heading. Finally stopping, she put her foot down and the stick to her bike popped out, propping it up. (This scene was supposed to be the same length as the song.. q.q.. )

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She shouted out, no one resided in the throne room except for Nnoitra...who chased her.

"I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO TIE YOU UP AND STUFF YOU IN YOUR ROOM, 'PRINCESS'!" He yelled out, the song had already stopped and she quirked a brow at him. The name 'Princess', echoed in her mind.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT?! I AM NOT A -beep- ING PRINCESS! DO I LOOK LIKE I WEAR DRESSES AND GIRLY ATTIRE?!" She screamed out, her uncontrollable reiastu still fuming.

"WHY DON'T YOU OPEN YOUR EYES FOR A CHANGE?! YOU ARE TOO A PRINCESS!" He yelled back, the two of them looking like a couple of hot headed friends. He took out his weapon that resided on his back, pointed it to her and grinned real big. "As much as I hate it, you are..."

"Tch- like HELL I AM!" She lifted her forearms just up to her waist line and clenched her fists tightly. "If you and so many others keep telling me that, then I expect some proof!" She was angry, so tired of everyone saying she's a 'Princess'. Not understanding one bit, as to why they keep calling her that.

"Well guess what 'PRINCESS', you're the descendant of Daomig'rah! THAT SHOULD BE PROOF ENOUGH!" Nnoitra barked from anger.

"Dou...dog... Dao me fog... What?!" Kai rose a brow to that name, she couldn't pronounce it. Cocking her head to the side, her slits bore right into small black ones across from her.

DAH-OO-MIG-'RAAAAAH! You can't tell me you've never heard of him!" The seven footer himself snapped, slowly pronouncing it so she could hear it better. "Unless...you're stupid or something... If that was the case, then I wouldn't blame ya for not knowing." He smiled with a squinted gaze, forgetting that he's not supposed to provoke the said woman.

With those words, she snapped. Her orbs glowed, veins continued to show, reiatsu fumed higher and her chompers gritted into view. "What...did you just call me...?" The scene shown her lower face, nothing but her mouth in view and parts of her neck.

"Let me repeat that for you slowly, so that your small brain can pick it up! YOU. ARE. STUPID! DID YOU HEAR ME THAT TI-" Before he got to finish, Kai was right up against him and her back to him. All within that second, she had flipped him over her frame, making a heavy thud from his body; Head first hitting the ground and falling over onto his back.

"YOU ASS HOLE! I DON'T NEED MY ZAMPAKUTO, TO KICK 'YOUR' REAR END!" She shouted at him, with her gaze glued to his. He kept staring at her in distaste, while laying on his back.

"You're lucky, Lord Aizen needs you alive... Cause if it wasn't for that damn rule, you would have been dead by now..." His features were as serious and pissed off, as could be. He hated that fiery hybrid so much, that he had half the mind to go against that 'rule' and kill her.

"In deed, Nnoitra... Although I see no real reason to kill her, she is after all...one of us." A high pitched voice echoed through the room, causing the goth to perk her head up and look around. As soon as she turned around, there stood a man with a long white mask. His attire consisted of a dress looking garb, that covered his entire body. White gloves and a frilly nobleman's coat. She sweat dropped at his appearance, wondering why he wore something...that made him look like he was king of the sea.

"SHE'S STILL ANNOYING! THAT SHOULD BE A GOOD ENOUGH REASON!" Nnoitra stood back up and faced the other man.

"He needs her alive, Nnoitra... Regardless of her behavior." The new man's voice was now deep and gravely, making the punk raise another brow. She looked bored as all out could be, unamused mouth and narrowed orbs.

"THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PUT UP WITH THIS BRAT!?" Nnoitra yelled at the man, tempted to swing his blade at the goth.

The mysterious Espada shifted his attention to the woman, taking note of her personality. As much as he hated light and the outdoors, he too would have to put up with her. He stared at her, watching her piercing flaming eyes. "She is a beast that cannot be tamed, no matter how powerful others may be compared to her. She finds thrill in those who are stronger than her, taking in consideration of how she acted, when Lord Aizen used his spiritual pressure on her. Intimidation does not work on her either, she lacks fear receptors in her brain. Though with her-" He was about to continue, when Kai rose her flaming reiastu and roared out. The waterman and the seven footer, both stepped back a few inches.

"WILL YOU BOTH, JUST SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP?!" She screamed out to the ceiling, forearms risen and fists tightened. After her fire died down, she was panting and her gaze was filled with anger. "I'm standing right here, you know! Stop talking about me, like I'm not around! WHO THE FUDGE FRACKERS ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!" She asked with a risen tone and gritted teeth. Seeing the new Espada curse to himself and shield his face, she smirked and walked closer. "Answeeerrrrr meeeeee...fishhhhyyyyy~..."

The man in the robes kept backing away, arms trying to block the light from her wildfire spiritual pressure. "What's wrong...? CAN'T STAND THE HEAT?!" She made it stronger this time, without her anger fueling it.

"Stop with your accursed, spiritual pressure!" He kept backing up, not liking the light from her fire. She continued to gradually pace toward him and torment the guy. Nnoitra on the other hand, kept smiling. He was enjoying the sight of him cowering in fear of her light, though found it funny that she thought..he was afraid of the heat.

"Will you stop talking about me then...and answer me?" She asked in a low voice, with a wicked grin on her features and squinted lids.

"Yes! Just lower your pressure and I'll tell you!" His voice was now its high pitched tone; With that, light disappeared from her reiastu, indicating that her pressure was gone. He brought his arms down and mentally glared at her. He saw her grinning madly, her ponytail no longer flailing and her veins still glowing. "I am Aaroniero Arruruerie... Espada number nine..." His voice was deep again, confusing the goth in front of him.

Kai's features changed from amused, to bored. Her lids squinted once more and a pout evident on her black lips. The glow from her veins faded and she folded her arms against her torso, looking as if she was thinking. "So... Aron E arrow...? Arinonarrow... wait, I got it now!" She chirped and grinned, before leaning over a bit. "Are'uh...NERDow! Geez I feel sorry for you man, your parents must have really hated you.~" She waited for his response but, only silence filled the air, that was...until Nnoitra broke it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! NICE ONE, HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Nnoitra was laughing his ass off, at her joke. His blade fell to the ground and he held his stomach, leaning over from pure humor. Aaroniero sweat dropped and clenched his fists, anger growing. She stood there trying to hold it in but..to no avail, she too began laughing hard. Joining the fifth Espada next to her and holding her gut.

"Actually, I believe killing her would be worth it. As soon as Lord Aizen is done with her, I shall be the first to strike!" Aaron turned his heel and trotted away in anger, pissed that she made fun of his name; Almost running into Grimmjow, who was standing there laughing to himself. Apparently he heard the whole conversation. Brushing past the blue haired man, he grumbled to himself and rushed out of the room.

"Oi! Lord Aizen wants us, not including you Coumetsu..." He turned his back and left as well. Nnoitra looked over at the goth and grinned, kind of starting to like the way she acts. Still annoyed at her stubbornness and lack of fear receptors but, amused when she's around him none the less.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in the world of the living, the orange haired kid was in his house, making his way over to his room. Thoughts of that strange gothic soul reaper in mind, had him questioning himself about her. " _She just dropped in...then left.. Who was she...? She mentioned she was from squad eleven.. I have never heard of that squad ever having a woman in there, unless she's new. There was something off about her, I could sense some sort of hollow around her..yet, I couldn't see it._ " He thought to himself. Once he opened the door and went in, with a girl having black hair following suit, he began talking about how she wasn't supposed to sit on his bed.

He kept hearing his father and little sister, speaking from behind his door; The only thing he heard was something about Tatsuki being hot and his black haired younger sister talking about Orihime. Getting pissed, he rushed the door open with twitching, white peers. "WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" He shouted angrily at his father and sister. In midst of slamming the door shut, he heard his sister say how he was going to bed mad and his father apologizing.

He was facing the door, pissed at his family. "I can't believe how nosy my sisters are, my father's even worse!" At that, the black haired girl chuckled to herself at his words.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"C'mon guys, it's easy!" Rangiku shouted. Her, Renji, Ikkaku, Hitsuguya and Yumichika, all stood on top of Ichigo's roof. "We just open the latch here and jump in!" She exclaimed happily, whilst clasping her hands together.

"Are you crazy Rangiku?! It'll be cramped in there!" Renji shouted, not feeling up to the idea of being cramped in the small space. His lids were twitching at her theory.

"It's fine Renji! Orihime showed me!" She reassured with a flat hand waving up and down, at the red head. Her orbs shut and a happy smile plastered.

"Fine, fine... Just get this over with..." He agreed, not too happy with the idea.

"Oh come now, Renji... It's the best idea we got..." Yumichika agreed, with his lids closed. Ikkaku on the other hand, looked down right annoyed.

"Yeah, a bunch of adults dressed up in a school's uniform, coming through the front door sure doesn't look suspicious! I much prefer this idea..." He muttered, with a bamboo sword on one shoulder.

"Honestly Rangiku... If there was a better option, then I would have taken it..." Captain Hitsuguya sighed, as he stood next to his lieutenant.

"Alright, it's settled then! In we go, haha!~" At that, Rangiku opened the latch and hopped in, followed by the others. After a bit of waiting, they heard Ichigo and a familiar voice converse to one another.

"Shut up.. just tell me about these Arrancars, do you know what they are and what they want?" Ichigo asked, whilst facing the black haired girl.

"Mhm~" She nodded with a smile, swinging her legs nonchalantly on his bed side. She was sitting on the edge, her arms holding her up from behind.

The orange top sat down cross-legged, with one hand on his knee. A stern expression on his face, said how serious he was. "So then tell me why I'm being targeted..."

Up in the ceiling, Renji grinned and answered through the surface. "Juuust a second!~" He replied.

"Huh...? I know that voice..." Ichigo stood up, darting his head from left to right. "Renji, are you there?!" He looked around, yet not one sight of the said man.

"If you wanna know about the Arrancars, just hang on, we'll tell you all about it." With those words, Renji was in the middle of taking the ceiling light off. He opened it and everyone poked their heads out, gazing down at Ichigo upside down. Right after the light shading fell, Renji landed on it and broke it in half. Everyone fell through and landed gently into their own preferred spots.

Time passed, as they all spoke about the Arrancars, mentioning Kaiorin in there as well. How she got kidnapped, who she was, what the Arrancars were, how they worked and so on. Though through the whole explanation about why they visited and such, Ikkaku had his arms behind his head, appearing as if he was in deep thought. He was sitting against the wall, near the window. " _Damn Coumetsu, did you have to get yourself kidnapped...?_ " Thoughts of her came to mind, the images of her black lips came into view and he blushed heavily. Shaking that thought away, he didn't know why he thought about them like that. _"Damn it Setsuen, I always knew something was off about you, ever since I first saw you... It was odd, I knew I sensed someone hiding in those bushes before. You were spying on Kaiorin but, for what reason...? In the end he took her with him, leaving with that traitorous Aizen. Why would you kidnap her and take her back with you...? I want some answers, the next time I see that bastard... And if he ends up dead, I'm sure I'll get them from Kai. If he's like a brother to her and her friend...then why the hell would he betray her and take her with them...? Nothing seems to make sense..."_

Everyone's voices were nothing but murmurs to him, his thoughts distracting him from the current event.


	22. Chapter 22: The Meeting

**Rise of the descendant- chapter 22: The Meeting~**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **A/N: Hey guys, turns out the internet will be cut off at the end of this month, so I hope I can get some chapters in before that time comes! When it gets close to the end of the month, I'll put the note up... Hope you enjoy this chapter :D!**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

After everyone had left the throne room, Kai was the only one left. Nnoitra had to leave for what ever Aizen needed and thrilled that she gets to keep riding her bike. She turned towards her bike, made her way over and hopped on. Thoughts of what Nnoitra said, swarmed her mind. " _Daomig'rah...huh...?_ " She spoke mentally, whilst her gaze held distance in them. She sat there on the seat, no intention of starting up her bike at the moment. " _How in the world...am I a Princess...? Who is this 'Daomig'rah' guy...and what is it, that Aizen needs me for...?_ " She continued to ponder on the subject, trying to piece everything together.

Deciding to turn the key on her bike, she took off back down the hallway and went to go look for the Espadas. Driving down a hall with a much slower pace than before, she drove past many doors and came across her room. She decreased her speed even more, to get to a stopping point. She's glad she read through the manual to her bike, cause if she didn't..she probably...would have crashed it and ruined it. Stopping by her door, she opened it and walked her vehicle inside after getting off. Setting it on the side near her door, she turned and looked at her guitar with an amusing thought crossing her mind.

She made her way over to the said instrument, picked it up and ran out the door. Sprinting through the halls, she continued to try and find the room that Aizen was in. She knew that..where ever he may be, the others are surely there. She stopped in mid pace, noticing a woman with long yellow hair, her white shirt barely covering her bust, a collar over half her face and the usual pants everyone here wears. Just before Kai could mutter a word, the female Espada turned to face her and glared daggers at the goth. Her complexion was tan, yellow eyelashes and green eyes. "Where are you going...? Aren't you supposed to be in your room...?" The lady asked, with crossed arms in front. She noticed how the punk towered over her by five inches, wondering to herself of how a woman can be so tall.

"I'm just looking for... Aizen..." Kai replied, with a small pause in mid of her sentence. She held onto her guitar tightly, with her peers looking away from the other woman. The yellow haired Espada watched her, gradually moving her gaze down the the item she held.

"Ah, hello Kaiorin and Harribel~" Morgus mused from behind the five foot nine Espada, making her turn to face him. Kai peeked around Harribel and spotted the raven haired man, squinting her lids at the sight of him. This time, she didn't feel as angry as she used to. She paced over to her brother, scowled and punched the top of his head.

"Morgus, you idiot!" She shouted at the man, white comical eyes and gritted teeth in view. He was leaned over just a bit, with a surprised expression. Fixing his posture, he stood up straight and looked at her questionably.

"You're not..mad...? I thought you would attack on sight agai-" Before he got to finish his sentence, a punch went flying at his jaw, only for him evade it easily." I knew you would eventually~" He mused to her in amusement.

"Of course I'm mad! I have every right to be! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING, BEFORE YOU BACKSTABBED ME A SECOND TIME?! I would have listened you bastard, we're friends-no...FAMILY! You're supposed to be able to talk to me about everything and so am i, to you!" She barked, her eyes now gleaming and her veins revealing themselves.

"It is, as I said before...sister~ I didn't want you to get hurt, so I took it upon myself to bring you here.. All I want, is for us to stay bonded as siblings, I don't care about anyone else... Besides-" He got interrupted, when Kai got too close to his face and stared deeply into his brown orbs. Her teeth still gritted and slits smaller than before.

"You could have gained more power by being a soul reaper, to protect me and to find those killers... You didn't have to resort to Aizen and his silver tongue! Does he even train you?! Has he EVER, trained you?! The only thing I see in Aizen.. Compared to what I've heard while I was in the soul society.. He is a silver tongued, egotistical asshole, that betrays people in order to get what he wants..."

"Hmhmhmhm...~ That may be true but, you see... He and I are kind of similar, only... I'm not egotistical and I'm not interested in the things that go on around me... I said it once and I'll say it again... I could careless, about anyone else.. They can all go die in a hole.~" He smiled real big, shut lids and his head tilted to the side. "And no Kai, he hasn't trained me yet... Though, he said he will soon.~" He mused.

Kai contemplated on his words, thinking of how stupid Morgus can be. "You...are...such...A FOOL!" She banged her forehead on Morgus, making him hold his head and wince at the slight sting. "DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE HE WILL?! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT HE'S-" Just before she got to finish, Harribel tapped her shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Have you forgotten...? I'm still here..." She stated, before folding her arms again. "Why not take your...'brother' and yourself, back to your room...? You can argue all you want in there..." She turned and began to leave, before she heard Morgus speak up.

"Oh don't worry Harribel, I was just coming over to get Kai.~ Lord Aizen wants her with us in our meeting...so she won't, be going back to her room.~" He muscly responded, making the said woman stop in her pace. His eyes met green ones, once she peered over her shoulder.

"Fine then..." Twas all the Espada said, before continuing in her walk. Morgus slipped past Kai and grabbed her bicep, pulling her along with him.

"The hell...I can walk on my own, man!" The goth muttered and jerked her arm free from his grasp, she trailed along Morgus's side with one hand on the neck of her guitar and her other stuffed in her pocket.

Her bother laughed to himself, at her behavior. He missed her so much, being chased by her before, was the only way to be near her; But now, since they made up slightly..no more chasing, no more fighting and no more arguing. Well...Not so much on the last one... " _Ah my dear sister... She's slowly getting back to her old self, like she used to act around me. Though she's changed but, that change isn't really big. I just hope it stays this way...even after...she finds out...what I really am..._ " He spoke in his head, with thoughts of him and her remaining friends. He hoped what Aizen is going to tell her, won't change anything between them. Out of the blue, while tailing Harribel, he felt a poke to his cheek and looked in his peripherals.

"Oi...Morgus... Why do you look deep in thought?" She asked from the side, with a small pout on her lips.

"Oh, it's nothing~ Just-" Getting cut off, he heard her voice raise.

"Bro, I just told you... you and I, are siblings...friends... We're supposed to be able to talk to each other, without a care in the world." She said, with slight irritation in her features. With a smack on his back, he moved his irises over to her and softly smiled.

"Indeed we are but, all questions will be answered soon... Lord Aizen plans to explain everything to you, once we're in his meeting room." Morgus replied, making his sister squint her lids at him and appear annoyed.

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Alright, does everyone their have tea?~" Aizen asked as he looked at everyone. A full table of Espada, with a couple of new additions...all sat at their preferred spots. Seeing as everyone had their tea, he mentally nodded and sat down. "Now then, seeing as everyone is comfortable... I have asked all of you to come, so that we may discuss Kaiorin Coumetsu and Daomig'rah. Have any of you noticed any signs of her, finding out about her heritage?" He asked, with a passive smile on his face. All the Espada remained quiet, until Nnoitra spoke up.

"I mentioned Daomig'rah's name...and that she's a Princess..." Nnoitra admitted without a care in the world. He had his arms up behind his head, folded to hold his head up.

"Who here has mentioned her being a Princess...and mentioned Daomig'rah...?" Aizen questioned everyone in front of him, before sitting in his spot. Seeing that Harribel was missing, he rose a brow and glanced around the room. "And where is Tier Harribel?~" He asked.

"I believe she was on her way here, Lord Aizen..." Ulquorra stated, after bringing his cup down from his lips. His lids were closed and his mouth in a flat line.

"Perhaps she ran into Coumetsu and got held back.~" Szayel mused with a smirked plastered, his fingers were intertwined together while his elbows rested on the table. "Also, I have mentioned her being a Princess...when she busted into my lab and demanded me to fight her.~" Shutting his orbs, he thought back at that scene and remembered how amusing she was.

"Yammy has mentioned her being a Princess, as well..." Ulquiorra pointed out, still keeping is lids closed. "Coumetsu has mentioned to me before, that she knew she had a reason for being here... She said, she knew it wasn't 'just' to meet the family.

"Morgus wasn't lying it seems... She does catch on rather quickly, doesn't she? Honestly I would love to have her wits tested, to see why the twelfth division wanted her so badly.~" Aizen said, with his irises watching all of his Espada.

Not far from the table, the door that lead into their conference room opened, revealing Harribel, Kaiorin and Morgus. Tier walked in and sat in an empty chair, Morgus walked to Aizen's side and stood there. Kai on the other hand...just remained in the doorway, giving everyone an unamused look. "Alright... I was told by my brother, that you were going to tell me everything..." She said, before folding her arms against her chest.

"Yes, well... I have a question for you first, Coumetsu." Aizen mentioned, with his brown orbs deeply gazing into her slits, searching for any sign of hesitation. Though the only thing he found, was annoyance and impatience.

"Alright, ask away...but, if it's too personal... Then I'll march right out of this door and you'll never get an answer out of me!" She yelled, knowing she was going to get her answers, she figured answering a single question wouldn't hurt.

"Don't worry, it's nothing personal. Come and sit somewhere, this may take a while." With Aizen's reply, the goth came over and looked at everyone. Not a single chair in sight; Shrugging, she climbed on top the table, sat in a corner, crossed her legs and planted her elbow on her upper thigh. With her chin resting in the palm of her hand, she noticed how everyone stared at her questionably.

She rose a bored brow at them, wondering why they were staring. "If you all wanted a staring contest with me, ya should have just said so..." She faced them all the way now, glaring at the Espadas that watched her. " _C'mon, c'mon, c'moooon...~_ " Kai mumbled in her head, hoping she'd win. After a couple minutes of them gazing at her, they all averted their eyes and looked at Aizen. "YES!" She pumped a fist in the air and had everyone stare at her again, with sweat drops down their heads... (Aside from Ulquiorra of course.) "I won!"

"Coumetsu, they weren't having a staring contest with you... Now on with the question. What reason do you have, for misbehaving in Los Noches..? I've noticed that you don't like to listen and stay in your room. I understand that your one to not sit still but, being rude, provoking others and running around as if you own the place...is beginning to anger everyone. What is your reason for doing this?" He asked the punk, with shut lids and a smirk. Cracking open one eye, he watched her bored expression turn into a smirk.

"Because... You are all...bad guys! You gave the rule, that no one is to harm me...right? Well... I'm just taking that to my advantage; That rule being evident and you all being the bad guys just like in a story, gave me the idea to act up like that! Who wouldn't take that to their advantage?! Hahahahahaha! WHY DO YOU THINK, I KEEP INSULTING YOU GUYS?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, finding it hilarious that 'Aizen', the 'All high and mighty ass hole', couldn't figure that out. Holding her gut with one arm and her other hand in her lap.

Now this time, Aizen was getting angry. Despite his calm and collected demeanor, he was wanting to rip her head off. He was even more angry knowing that he didn't even think about that possibility, he had to admit...it was pretty clever but, life risking too. "I suppose... Anyone that lacks fear and have decent wits, would in fact do the same.." He opened his lids and looked over at her, reading her irises for any sign of offense.

"Now, on with the explanations..." She said then grinned with narrowed lids, watching the man that sat aside from her. Fixing her posture, she returned to the last position she sat in.

"Very well... You see, you are the Descendant of Daomig'rah. Daomig'rah, was the first hollow dragon ever to exist in Hueco Mundo... He was the first to rule before Barragon here-" He gestured to an old man with white hair, white mustache, a white crown hollow shaped mask on his head and a scar over his face; Sitting not too far from him. " and was once the strongest, until he got killed. His fossil resides in the only known volcano in Hueco Mundo, in which I have yet to find. It's obvious Coumetsu, that you are the Princess of Hueco Mundo, since he was once the king. I've heard from Captain Kurotsuchi about how you were related to him, you have lava blood, lava instead of stomach acid, you have his eyes and you can most likely withstand a pool of lava if you fell in it... Though, the same cannot be said with your...clothes... Which is why I made those clothes for you, thanks to Szayel Aporro, he made them fire proof; Meaning, they can also withstand lava and harsh flames." He explained to her, with shut peers. Barragon kept glaring at her with one eye and every move she'd take...he'd follow.

"Huh..." Twas all she said in return. She sat up straighter and crossed her arms in front, her slits looking up at the ceiling in thought. "So... I'm a Princess, my great,great greeeeeaaaaaaat grandfather is a fucking dragon, who is a fossil in some lava pit. I'm half hollow dragon, half soul reaper and you had those clothes made... I'm guessing, it's so that I could jump into his volcano...?" With that last sentence, Aizen's eyes widened slightly by her assumption. He wasn't expecting her to figure it out, at least not that fast.

"Well...yes, I look forward to have you resurrect your...'grandfather'... I'm rather surprised really, I haven't told you anything about my theory of resurrecting him.~" The silver tongued man admitted, with a passive grin on his face.

"Wait, you want me to resurrect my grandfather...? I didn't know you had a plan, for me to bring him back! How am I supposed to do such a thing?!" She was angry, she possessed no power to bring back the dead.

Aizen's lids was wide once more, he thought she figured it out...which means, he just told her a 'part' of his plan. He shut his peers and composed himself. "Yes... I thought you had figured it out, when you said that you had to jump in the volcano... Anyway, yes...I need you to resurrect him. His fossil is at the very bottom of it and you need to go down in there; Your blood- well...your lava blood should suffice. All you'll have to do is: fall in, make a wound somewhere on your person and float in the lava until something happens. Only then are you allowed out..." He finished, then turned his gaze back to her.

Kai was giving the most unamused expression, she has ever given. A frown was evident on her features, with slanted orbs. "So... I get to meet someone that's in my family...? I...still have a relative...?" Her slits moved down to the surface she sat on, thinking deeply about the resurrection idea.

"Yes, you do... Unfortunately though, Daomig'rah had an enemy and that enemy also has a descendant..." He admitted to her, making her cock her head to the side and keep her arms crossed. She rose a brow at his words, curious as to who it was. Everyone at the table remained quiet, knowing not to interfere until Aizen was done explaining everything. "Daomig'rah.. his enemy was named 'Rovas'gee, he was a giant black lion nearly the same size as your...'grandfather'. Both of them had found potential mates to bare them their next heirs, which they also fell in love and brought them both to Hueco Mundo. The soul reapers lived happily with their lovers but, the two powerful hollows were always at each others necks. They were both able to transform into human forms but, after all the fighting... Both beasts killed each other at the same time, Barragon was the only one around at that time that saw it all happen.. Barragon, would be so kind as to tell her the rest?" Aizen explained, with his brown irises gazing into another pair.

"Of course..." The said man had never moved his orbs from her eyes, watching intently for any sign of Daomig'rah in them. "After they had both killed each other off, over territory and the throne, I had to some how drag their corpses to their own domains. Both of their fossils remain yet, only Daomig'rah can be resurrected..." Barragon stated, with unmoving peers. "Your blood is that of lava, with his DNA in it... Meaning 'you' are the only one with the ability to resurrect the previous ruler...before me. Your 'brother' as you call him... Is Rovas'gee's descendant!" He said with a strong voice, his orbs now moving over to Morgus.

Kai's brother shifted in his feet, pretending that he was shocked. Though he knew, since Aizen had told him before hand. He never told anyone about him being the descendant of Rovas'gee, he didn't want to cause a stir between him and Kai. That was the whole reason why he didn't tell her, why he was refusing to 'open up'.

"Morgus... Is this the reason why you cling to me, in hopes of no separation...? Is that the reason why you brought me here...? You wanted us to be together as a family, as siblings... To stay close no matter what, until the day the truth comes out...?" Shadow veiled over Kai's lids, not one gleam in sight. Her head was down, bangs barely masking her face and her arms still crossed.

"Sister... I didn't want to ruin our bond, despite our heritage... I hoped that our bloodline wouldn't get between us and make us fight, just like our ancestors... But-" He got interrupted by his sister's voice. He was scared to lose her, scared to lose his only family... His body shook a bit, though tried everything he could do to hide it. He held a passive face, not one with a smile but, one with a frown.

"So... How is 'he', not able to resurrect his ancestor...? I have the blood of Daomig'rah..so doesn't that mean he has the blood of Rovas'gee...?" Completely ignoring her brother, she rose her head slightly, gazing dangerously at Barragon and Aizen. Her arms still folded, her slits piercing through the shadow on her features and a furious expression plastered.

"Yes, he does...but his blood won't react to the lion hollow... We've actually tried, while you were going about your own business here in Los Noches.. Haven't you ever wondered why you've seen very little of him...?" Aizen asked with his signature smile, now resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"No... I just figured he didn't want to bother me, since I'd break into blinding rage mode every time..." She responded with a roll of her eyes. In her peripherals, she could tell all the Espadas had their gazes glued to her. She didn't know why but, it annoyed her.

"I see... Well, my dear Espada... We'll have to locate the volcano, it may take some time but it will be worth it; I'll have Barragon show us the way.. Zommari, would you kindly introduce yourself? She has yet to know who you are.~" Aizen mentioned, before picking up his cup and drinking from it.

The said man stood up, bowed with one arm in front and the other behind his back. He had dark skin, golden eyes, a necklace with small sharp teeth adorned and markings on his face. He lacked eyebrows and he had boney spikes on the crest of his head, skull earrings and an attire that looked mandarin, with hakama pants. Knowing she was half hollow and half soul reaper, confused him. He hated soul reapers, yet he respected Aizen that was one...and now here's a half breed.. He didn't know what to think of her, thus it irritated him like no tomorrow. "I am Zommari Rureaux, Espada number seven..." He introduced, straightened back up and went back to his seat. To Kai, his first impression made it seem like he was 'trying' to show respect..key word...'trying'... Meaning, he looked like he was about to chew his own arm off, while introducing himself. " _That woman... That...half breed! Should I respect her or hate her?! Lord Aizen is an exception...but her... What should I think of her?! From what I've seen from the beginning, where Lord Aizen held her down with his reiatsu...she was crazy. She was blinded, wasn't calm at all...no sense of reasoning in her! Now that she's not being reckless and trying to fight all the time, I can tell she has some brains in her. She lacks fear that is for sure, as well...manners, she's smart when she's not being riled up or fighting... Has she even killed a hallow before...? I suppose, depending on that, would determine what I should think about her..._ " Zommari contemplated in his thoughts, his golden irises moving to view her.

Kai kept looking at Zommari, a bored expression plastered as usual. Her slanted lids met golden ones, while she sat on the table. "Coumetsu..." Zommari's voice rang through her ears, making her squint her peers a bit. "Yeah...?" She asked, with her arms remaining crossed.

"Have you 'ever'...killed a hollow...?" He asked from his seat, shutting his lids in the process.

"No..." Twas all she said and that word, made the said man's eyes shoot open in surprise. He could have sworn, that she was the type to kill hollows without a second thought.


	23. Chapter 23: A new fear discovered

**Rise of the descendant-Chapter 23: A ew fear discovered~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _Coumetsu...~_ " Ryu's disembodied voice, echoed through Kai's head, grabbing her attention. The goth was walking down the hall, arms folded behind her head and an expression that shown, she was deep in thought. " _Kaiorin..._ " Ryu's voice murmured once more, this time with more of an urgent tone. " _We must speak... You've hardly spoke to me, so I deem this necessary..._ " The goth stopped, her orbs widened at the sight before her. Ryu faded into view... She was giant but, not as giant as your average dragon. She covered a decent distance in the hallway, her long flaming tail curled slightly at its tip and her body lighting up the space. All dragons have webbed wings, though not her..the webbing was replaced with fire. Instead of skin holding the fire in place, it was bone. Her mask that covered her upper face, slightly went past the tip of her jaw and held cracks on it. Kai noticed how the cracks glowed from the fire underneath, making her raise a brow.

The mask also had two long, straight horns made with it, pointing diagonally; Appearing equal angled, with the mask. Her gaze was solid, no pupil and no iris, nothing but solid blazing orange, with a gleam of yellow fire in the middle. Her body was made of flames and her structure looked like that of a pterodactyl, mixed with a dragon. She was beautiful, in other words...

"Yes, Ryu?" Kai asked, noticing the slight change in Ryu's appearance. She used to be covered in hot red fire, now she's an orange color.

"I have noticed, you've been able to have a bit of control over your shikai... Tell me...why have you not visited me, after the day you achieved it..? It does get rather lonely in your inner world, the darkness never ceases..." She admitted with her mature and strong voice.

"So you're telling me... That even though I lit up my inner world with my fire reiatsu, it went dark after I left...? And also, I never thought I could re-visit you..." Kai replied, with her index finger scratching her temple. Her slits was averted from the dragon's gaze, avoiding the contemplating look from Ryu.

"Of course you can, Kai... You are the owner, of that world! It is 'Your' inner world, or have you not took that part into consideration, of me saying 'Your', before it...? If you ever wish to visit me, all you have to do is meditate, or find a place of silence so you may concentrate on me. It only takes one call of my name, to grab my attention..." She answered Kai, with a slight irritated tone.

"That's all...I have to do?" The goth's irises shifted in Ryu's direction and saw her nod in response. She smirked at that, knowing she could talk to her basically at any time she wanted. "Awesome, so...what all did you need to talk to me about?" She kept grinning at her dragon, then noticed how Ryu just shut her lids and sighed.

"Can we speak in your chambers...? We have a lot to discuss..." Ryu opened her gaze to the punk, watching her shift in her stance and walk past her. Her arms went up behind her head once more.

"Sure, I don't want anyone seeing you anyway.. They might think-" Kai got cut off, by Ryu's tone. "-They cannot see me, Kai... Only you can see, hear and speak to me. I have watched your battles many times over, enough to know that they can not see me... Don't worry, I'll be sure not to speak to you, when others are around." Ryu said, to reassure the woman.

"Fine... Oh, by the way... The hell do you mean by 'chambers'...? Don't you mean room?" Kai asked, with Ryu floating along side her. Her wings gracefully flapping, in a slow manner.

"Chambers... It has many meanings but, in your case..it's bedroom, cell, room or sleep quarters." The dragon replied, with professionalism and maturity. The goth tilted her head to one side and looked at Ryu in the corners of her peers. "Huh... Well anyway-! Since Aizen and them found out about my little scheme of 'run a muck in Los Noches', the hell am I gonna do now...?" She asked, continuing to have her arms behind her head. "Suppose, I could always train. BUT THATS NOT AS FUN AS KICK'N SOMEONE'S ASS!" She shouted angrily, with hysterical white eyes. Ryu sweat dropped at her antics but, understood regardless.

"I've known you ever since you picked up those 'new' daggers, Kai... I know how you feel... Wanting to feel yourself hit your limits, feel your muscles flex or tighten up, to meet the heat on your skin and to feel the adrenalin coursing through your veins... I understand." With Ryu's response, Kai was actually surprised. She really did know her, when it came to combat and the eagerness to fight. "And that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.."

"Why do you wanna talk to me about fight'n...?" The punk asked with slang and slight attitude. Raising another brow, her slits remained on the dragon beside her. "Last time you ever talked to me about fighting, was when you introduced yourself to me and allowed me to gain my shikai..."

"Yes, I know.. We will discuss more, in your prison cell." With the dragon's words, Kai grew annoyed and her patience was already running thin.

After awhile of walking, her and Kai both made it to her room. The goth sat in the middle of the room, crossed her legs and glared deeply at Ryu. The dragon on the other hand, was standing up and nearly taking up the entire space. They both faced each other, locking their gazes and kept silent. "Are you ready...Kaiorin...?" The blazing beast asked, with the atmosphere still as quiet as ever.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with! I wanna fight that big Espada guy later, he looks strong~" The woman spoke, with slight muffled laughter behind her teeth. She licked her lips at the thought of fighting again, her veins glowed and her gaze got brighter. She wanted nothing more than to fight that big guy, the man that was taller than Nnoitra. "Yammy...~ You're going to get your ass handed to ya, hahahahaha...~" She spoke as if the very thought, made her mad and obsessed.

"Enough! Let's continue, I wish to spar with you in your inner world. You need to train and get stronger, if you wish to have a battle in flames! Close your eyes, hold onto your Zanpakuto and meditate!" The said dragon disappeared from the darkness in the room. Kai grinned at the idea of training with her own beast of a Zanpakuto, she shut her lids and formed a frown.

The scene changed, to show the goth sitting there in darkness. She looked around, forgetting what she was supposed to do. "Light up your inner world, just as you did last time!" Ryu's voice was all around her, as usual no sign of her around. As if on que, the punk grinned and rose her blazing spiritual pressure, forearms was risen, fists clenched and head held upward.

The darkness from all around, got repelled by her fire and the crackling from her flames, echoed through the area. Veins of lava glowed through the land around her, volcanoes with lava streams appeared in the distance and dark ash fell from the skies. She could hear the bubbling of lava from all around her, the heat waves sizzling on some parts of land and the immense heat that anyone would die in...except her. The whole place looked as if volcanoes erupted and caused all this to happen. The said woman looked over and saw the beast herself, standing on a cliff near her. "Ever since you've gained your shikai and learned a bit of control over it, the environment changed..and so have I... Now, let's begin!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the outside of her body, someone stood just in front of her. It was Morgus, his expression held worry and pain. " _Sister... I hope you can accept the truth, that was revealed to you... Please, don't let our heritage, get in the way of our bond..._ " He said in his head, with concern embedded in his brown peers. He too, decided to meditate; Sitting directly in front of her now, he shut his lids and began to mentally fade into his inner world.

It wasn't long until someone walked through the door, that Morgus left open. The Espada waltzed right in, squatted and looked at Kai's face. The one guy that was full of stubbornness, though Kai was unaware of it...watched her. Grimmjow, his gaze looked as if it held deep thought in them, he too sat cross-legged and continued to eye her. "Hey..." The Espada said, hoping to gain her attention. All was quiet, until Morgus suddenly spoke up. "Grimmjow, now is not the time..~ She's in her inner world, It would be useless to try and snap her out of it. What is it you need...?" The raven haired brunette, with brown tips asked. Popping one eye open, to view the blue haired Espada.

Grimmy growled at the man, irritated by Morgus's words. "Lord Aizen said, that she needs testing in Szayel Aporro's lab. I just came to tell her that..." He got up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and was on his way to leave.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll let her know...~" Morgus mused, with a fake smile and shut lids. "Goodbye, Grimmjow~" He said with a wave of his hand, causing Grimmy to grow angry at his behavior.

The Espada rose a hand and began channeling his cero in his palm, grinning while doing so. Red beams started to vortex around the middle, forming a ball. " You better stop acting like you're better than everyone here, unless you wanna die...! Lord Aizen doesn't need you anymore, so killing you would give no consequence!" His voice was filled with anger and thrill, knowing the half breed will soon learn his place.

"Oh Grimmjow, don't you know?!~" He asked with a happy facade, a pink and girly background appeared behind him. He lowered his head, shadow veiling over his gaze and growing a devilish smirk. The background faded to an evil one, being all dark and demented. "If you kill me...she will kill you- hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" Next thing he knew, he got punted in the face by Grimmjow's foot and was sent flying across the room.

Dust scattered around, in that spot where he crashed. The Espada stepped forward a few inches and peered in his direction. "SHE WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO HIT ME! SO KILLING YOU WOULDN'T MATTER, YOU RUNT!" With his back to Kai, he had no idea that a furious Kaiorin was behind him...until he heard a pair of fists sickly crack over and over. He turned to peer over his shoulder, a scowl evident and narrowed lids.

The goth's appearance was demented, flaming reiatsu was fuming, veins in view and her eyes masked by shade. Her blazing orbs pierced through the shadow, while her mouth had half a smirk on one side and that smirk...was twitching. The said Espada continued to gaze at her, rather unamused by her attempt to try and scare him.

"Ohohohohoho~... Let's go, hot shot~..." Kai's voice was low, gravelly and sounded dangerous as heck. Grimmy just grinned at her, though he didn't want to go any further. He just stood there smirking, like she was the biggest fool who was about to see first hand, who the strongest was.

He turned his heel, past her up, grabbed the end of her ponytail and dragged her out of the room. "Stop your nonsense and let's go... I don't have time to be picking fights with ya, as much as I hate not kicking your ass..." He muttered the last part to himself, frowning all the while.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! LET GO OF MY HAIR, OR I'LL GRAB YOURS TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Kai shouted angrily, getting ignored in the process. Grim was getting annoyed at her, thus he tugged harder with a stronger grip. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE, SO BE IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" With that, the goth rushed forward, got close enough so she could grab his hair and jerk him backwards. Doing so, he felt it and he got pulled backwards. Though he didn't give in..oh no...instead, he jerked himself back up, turned around and picked her up.

She got slung over his shoulder, much like the many times Zaraki had before. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE?! LET ME GO!" She kept kicking her feet, pounding her fists on his back and trying to jerk herself off of him; Having half the mind to headbutt him...

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TAKING YOU TO SZAYEL APORRO, SO DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND SHUT IT!" Grim got mad next, he never really liked her to begin with. He was ok with her, when she was calm...but not when she's pissed or wants to fight all the time.

"I WON'T SHUT UP, UNTIL YOU LET GO OF ME! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN, JACKASS!" She screamed out in response, causing the Espada to grow angry even more. Grimmy paused in his pace, dropped her on the ground and continued to walk on right after.

"Thank you..." Kai said, getting up and fixing her outfit. She caught up with him, walking aside from him. Every now and then he'd glance her way, watching the fire in her eyes swirl around her slits. She now had her arms behind her head, her ponytail swayed and her head up toward the ceiling. It wasn't long after, until she hatched an idea and grinned real big. "Hey, Grimmjow right...?" She asked, shifting her slits to one side, so she could see him.

He just growled in reply with a scowl on his face, he kept his irises ahead of him and refused to look at her. "It's no wonder that's your name...~ Cause you look so...GRIM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She busted out laughing, having trouble balancing herself as she walked.

"Alright, that's it!" His eyes were comically white and angry, sharp teeth shown and he tackled her. They both rolled around on the floor, one punching the other over and over. She kept kicking her feet, hitting him square in his jaw; While Grimmy kept punching her face and kneeing her gut. "You'll pay for that, you bitch!" He yelled out, with them both whirling around, trying to get dominance over the other. Unexpectedly, he managed to grab her wrists and pin her...leaving him...on top... "HA! NOW TRY TO FREE YOURSELF! I'M GOING TO ENJOY BEATING YOU!" He announced with a huge grin and squinted lids.

Kai's eyes were wide, she's never been pinned before... Most would think dirty for seeing them two like that but, not Kai. Her still being the innocent thing she is deep down, she thought she was trapped. A smirk formed onto her features, knowing he was wide open down south... She rose one leg and aimed to knee him where it hurts, well...that was until a throat cleared behind them.

Grim looked over his shoulder and seen Szayel Aporro holding in laughter, with a faint flush on his cheeks. "Oh my grimmjow, I never knew you liked her in that way...~" He joked, causing the Espada's face to turn utterly red. He sonidoed out of view and rammed the pink haired man into a nearby wall. "You know I pinned her to keep her from attacking me, so if I were you, I'd stop thinking like that!" He barked with clamped teeth, let go of him and walked off.

"Oh but you sure didn't seem to mind the idea, when you were looking in her eyes... I could tell!~" He chuckled to himself, fixed his glasses and put one arm against his backside.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Grim turned and drew his sword, facing the pinky. Seeing Kai standing behind the pinkette, he noticed she still had that surprised face.

Kai walked up beside Szayel, with that shocked look. The said pinky moved his gaze to the corner of his lids, seeing her astonished. Out of the blue, she tackled pinky and began pounding on him next, leaving grimmjow flabbergasted.

"STOP MAKING ASUMPTIONS YOU IDIOT! HE DOESN'T LIKE ME AND I DON'T LIKE HIM, I'M SURE I MADE THAT CLEAR EARLIER!" She screamed out, making the scientist try and knock her off. This time, he managed to get up on his feet and ram her into the wall. Stepping on top of her feet, he wasn't planning on having her try and knee him...like she tried with Grimmy.

He had a hold of her throat, she had a grasp of his shirt and his free hand had her other hand pinned. "Now now, no need to get all hyped up over a joke.~I wanted to examine you, Lord Aizen is curious if you're able to eat bones. Bones, take a while to disintegrate in lava...so I want you to eat some, to test out both his and my theory..." He stated, as he gazed into her swirling fiery orbs. He couldn't break his peers from them, they were almost hypnotic to him. He let go and gestured for the fuming Kaiorin to follow.

"So... Bones, eh...?" She asked, with a risen brow. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, passed up Grimmjow and trailed along side pinky. " _Damn, what got over me?! Am I afraid of getting held down, with no possible way of getting out..? Sure I don't like it, when things prevent me from ever fighting...but that's downright annoying! I HAD NO WAY OUT! Wait...heeeeeeeee..heheeeee...heehehehehehehheheheahahahahahha! I COULD HAVE JUST SPAT OUT THAT LAVA CERO IN HIS FACE, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!_ " Kai laughed in her mind, then imagined spitting that lava cero in Szayel's face. " _BURN BABY BURN, HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " She mentally spoke, laughter escaping her lips as well.

"Did you say something, Coumetsu?~" Pinky asked, smirking at her unexpected chuckles. She quite her muffled laughter, shifted her squinted orbs his way and glared at him with a large mischievous, toothy grin.

"Yeah...~ I just imagined...me...using that lava Cero...~" She mused dangerously, making the said man question her mental state. "in your face...~" She finished, now laughing harder. His face was priceless to her, his irises was wide as could be. Though slowly grew a grin once more and mischief in his orbs.

"I see... Well, if you ever feel the need to live up to that day dream...you may try shooting one at me.~ I highly doubt you'd hit me, since it is after all...the slowest Cero." He mocked, whilst shutting his lids and pushing his glasses up his nose. In midst of their pace, he felt rage building up right next to him.

"WHAT?!" Twas all she said, comical white and angry peers glaring him down. " _Damn, this asshole reminds me so much of Morgus, at times!_ " She mentally yelled. " _No matter, once I get strong enough, I'll make sure his rear end is burnt to a crisp!_ " Her raging in her mind, got interrupted when Ryu butted in.

" _Kaiorin... Once you're done, we must continue where we left off... You have to learn more control over your shikai!_ " Ryu's disembodied voice echoed through her mind, causing the goth to stop in her train of thought.

" _K... Can we actually fight this time?! The entire time I was in my inner world, you kept giving me vocal lessons of 'what not to do' in a fight..._ " Kai asked in her head, hearing Ryu sigh in response. " _Very well... You're strong...unfortunately the same cannot be said, for your patience..._ " The dragon replied, making the goth grumble underneath her breath.


	24. Chapter 24: The Unexpected

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 24: The Unexpected**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains disturbing thoughts and scenes about bones, that you may be sensitive to! You have been warned...~ O.O

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside his lab, Szayel gestured for her to sit down. A long table full of bones in all kinds of sizes, littered the surface. The pinkette stood a few inches from her, folded one arm under the other and used his other arm to reach for his chin. Grabbing his gin, a smirk went across his face and he fixed his glasses.

Kai on the other hand, scowled at the bones in front of her. She didn't like the idea of eating 'bones'... Her narrowed slits, went from looking at the littered mess- over to Szayel. "Seriously...? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Sure I agreed to it but, no one said I had to eat THICK ones too!" She raged at the scientist, by shooting her head his direction.

The said Espada rose his hands in defense, shut his peers and kept that smile of his. "Well, you never asked~ The reason for Lord Aizen and I, having you eat this...is because it seems to be the only thing that wont get dissolved as quickly as normal foods.~ If you could eat as much as you can, I will try and figure how out to make specific food for you, that ' won't ' dissolve as quickly in your stomach's lava. You would be able to feel full, without eating so much! Oh how interesting, the results will be!" He mused, with a girly background of pink and blues behind him. Faint flushes could be seen, on the strange man.

Kai rose a brow at the guy, thinking about how weird...yet similar he is to Captain Kurotsuchi. " _The man likes knowledge...just as much as Kurotsuchi...eh?_ " She mentally asked, shrugging afterwords. Looking at the bones now, she glared at some fish bones. She reached over, gazing upon the fish carcass with thoughts soaring in her mind. " _Damn, even ' I ' know eating bones can kill someone... The bones being as sharp as they are, can puncture through the organs and cause internal bleeding...not mattering how small of fragments they're chewed up into.._." She spoke in her head, though got interrupted by the pinkette's voice.

"Oh Princess, don't worry! I know what you're thinking, you're wondering why we would make you eat something that can be lethal to you internally, correct?!~"Szayel asked, as he inched closer. He seen her slits dart his direction, giving a death glare and frowning lips.

"Na'w shit... These bones could pierce through my organs you asshole! Damn, I don't know why I ever agreed to begin with! YOU'RE IN IDIOT, I'M AN IDIOT FOR NOT THINKING ABOUT THE DANGER, LORD AIZEN'S AN IDIOT FOR HAVING SUCH A DAMN THEORY!" She rushed off her seat, ran up to him and pulled him close to her, by his shirt. "If you're trying to kill me, I will murder-" Before she could finish, Szayel covered her mouth and kept his smiling features evident.

"Lord Aizen and I both know, your body can take it. After I had analyzed the lava Cero, I took it upon myself to scan through your organs. I don't need to cut you up, to look at them.~ Besides, if I ever did open you up, your insides probably would have solidified! Haven't you ever noticed any lava-blood of yours, to dry up?" He asked, with his irises peering into hers.

"Well... When I got cut over my eye, I did notice lava streaming out... It dried up instantly though and it took me a while to get it all off! I've always wondered why I bled out lava but, that was long ago.. I now know why, Captain Kurotsuchi told me... Besides, it was fucking raining when I got cut...so I figured it dried up that quick, cause of that." She had let go of him to reply but, seeing he hasn't moved from the closeness between them...she got angry. "Why the hell are you so close to me?! I let you go dammit, so back up!" That only made him smirk.

He did as she demanded, though never took his gaze off hers. "It's not because it rained, Coumetsu... It is due to the fact, that your lava isn't normal.~ It dried up that quick, since it is from Daomig'rah. His blood runs in you, only 'he' can make his lava not solidify and remain in its liquid form. He had complete control over lava, if it's his own; BUT! Since your half soul reaper, you won't be able to. Now back on track here, your organs aren't made of the same substance as soul reapers or humans, they're made of a hollow's. You see-" He rose a finger and lightly tapped his hollow mask, which was his glasses "Hollows eat other hollows, devouring them and their 'bones' along with it. Their bones, are the masks and the skeleton underneath it all. They're made to handle devouring bones, thus you are too." He explained skillfully.

"So... I can handle it...eh...?" The punk turned her head to look at the table, eying the fish carcass once more. She walked over, sat back down and held up the skeletal fish. She brought it to her lips, gradually letting it in. Szayel watched with anticipation, inching closer in the process. Just before she clamped her teeth on it, the first few words came to mind...were " _This is gonna taste disgusting!_ " She opened and closed her teeth constantly, as if testing its hardness. "Well, looks like its too hard to chew on, which means I'm outta here!" Right after she said that, the scientist grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the chair. She grumbled at his action and gave him a dangerous look,

"Eat it, Coumetsu.~" Twas all he said. "Fucking jackass..." She muttered under her breath, faced the fish again and this time...aimed to snap off a boned rib. Once she did, she was surprised at how easy it was to break. The taste though...once it touched her tongue, it tasted so bland...so...dry, flavorless and felt ridgy! She wanted to spit it out, into the man's face and punch the crap out of him... Only one thing stopped her from doing that, it was the taste AFTER it got broken from her chews. She paused in mid chew, lids wide and astonish written all over.

"Sooooo...?~" Szayel asked, getting closer by the minute. He wanted to know so badly, if she liked it. Reason being...he could make specific food with the same mineral that's in the bones, for her; And whyyyyy would he want to do that for her...? well...it was something new to invent.

Kai sat there, a new expression on her face. She was actually delighted! " _WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT FLAVOR IS THIS, DAMN THIS IS SOME GOOD SHIT!_ " Next thing the scientist knew, she started to eat barbarically. Showing Szayel's full face, he was rather shocked to see her eat in such a manner. Sounds of cracking, crunching, crumbling and sickening sounds came from her. Not once, showing the scene of Kaiorin eating...it was that bad.

It wasn't long until the noise ceased and changed to show Kai, picking at her teeth. She had her feet crossed and on top of the table, one arm over her stomach and lazy features in her face. Out of the blue, she burped and it was loud. "Ahhh~..." She sighed contently, whilst smacking her lips twice.

"Well..? How do you feel?" He asked, finally taking notice of the huge chunk of bones missing from the table. " _SHE ATE THAT MUCH?!_ " He yelled mentally in surprise, now forming a sweat drop down his head. Seeing her get up, she planted her hand on his shoulder and leaned in a bit.

"Ya got any, that I can use for snacks...?~" She was grinning from cheek to cheek, her lids slanted and sharply gazing at him. He smirked at her response, finding it funny how she complained about it earlier.

"Of course, I'll give them to you later... Now..answer my question.~" With his words, she seen her let go of his shoulder and tilt her head to one side, still having those narrowed slits.

"They were addicting, I couldn't hold back! It's like eating junk food..~" She mused in a slightly risen tone. Szayel nodded, turned to his lab tables and made his way over. "Now, best get changed Coumetsu! You wouldn't want to upset Lord Aizen, that you're not wearing the clothes he had me make you! Of course...I only made the material...but still!~" He twirled around and faced the goth, she looked a bit dazed over and hadn't moved from that posture. "Why so out of it, Princess?" He asked, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I feel super full now...it feels good...~" She sluggishly turned to make her leave, having the Espada watch her. His gaze was glued to her dazed, flaming orbs.

Out of the door, it closed behind her and she lazily walked down the hall. Seeing Morgus walking down the same hall, he was facing her and soon grinned real big. Dashing after her, he slowed his pace and turned to walk along side her. "So sis, why did you come out of Szayel Aporro's lab?~" Morgus asked, his brown irises looking in her direction.

"I ate boooones...~" Twas the goth's response, it sounded as if she was drunk but wasn't. "I can't believe how easy they were to chew, I thought bones were hard to break!" She admitted to her brother, not even glancing his way.

"Oh my... That's rather...disgusting..." His smile dropped, he watched her day dream about unknown things and barely drool. Silence filled the air, he couldn't fathom the idea of eating bones... " _Bones! OF ALL THINGS THAT SHE COULD HAVE ATE, IT WAS BONES!?"_ The man actually shuddered this time, getting a bit fearful of her knowing she can eat them now. A disturbing image popped up in his head, about her tearing someone apart, jerking their bones out and eating them, made him want to vomit and run away. "Kai~ You wouldn't...eat someone's bones, would you? I mean, if you were to fight someone or come across someone...you wouldn't...tear them up and eat their bones, would you?" He asked, frowning still yet.

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU GET 'THAT' IDEA?! I'M NOT THAT EAGER!" She punted the top of his head, making him stumble forward from losing balance. "WHAT MADE YOU HAVE THE IDEA, THAT I WOULD KILL SOMEONE TO EAT THEIR BONES?! THAT'S DOWN RIGHT DISGUSTING!" Her teeth went sharp, narrowed white lids and a comical stance evident on Kai. Morgus composed himself and smiled weakly at her action, his orbs shut and a hand behind his head.

"Just knowing who you are, made me think that... You're the type to be reckless and you're a bit inconsiderate at times. Sorry, sis..." He replied.

"You're a damn idiot, to think that way... I'm not heartless bro, I would never kill to eat someone's bones... If you 'knew' me...you would know that I'm not cold!" She shouted, with gritted teeth, then faced forward and folded her arms behind her head. An action she does, when she's thinking and is a terrible habit for her to do.

"True..." Her brother answered, hearing him sigh afterwords. They both walked on, not expecting someone else to comment on what she said. "Yeah, you're not cold... you're 'hot'!" Nnoitra's voice echoed, making the two stop and see him a few feet away.

"PFFFFFT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! NICE ONE MAN!" Kai busted out laughing, obviously having a good sense of humor. Though she didn't know...that the Espada was referring to something else entirely. Without warning, she got slammed into the wall next to her, by the only Espada that was seven foot tall.

Seeing his sister get run into a wall, Morgus grew a dangerous expression... Shadow veiled over his eyes, as he watched Nnoitra. "Where ya off to, Princess...? I heard from Lord Aizen, that you were getting tested in Szayel Aporro's lab... Something to do with...'bones'...?" The tall man asked, having his hands on both sides of Kai. His grin was shown, squinted lids and a nasty expression.

"Ya know... You could have asked me that, when you WEREN'T IN MY FACE!" The punk shouted angrily, gripped onto his forearms and lifted her frame up. All within that second, she rammed her feet in his face and pushed as hard as she could. He wasn't budging.. His arms remained on the wall, while she held herself up in place. "Get the hell away from me you jackass, unless you wanna get plowed!" She shouted once more, though fell as soon as Nnoitra stepped away and dropped his arms.

Morgus's fingers twitched, eager to grab his twin Zanpakuto. The seven footer just stood there grinning, irises now looking down at her lying position. She got up and grinned in return, wanting to fight so badly. "Yeah...I can eat bones now, bruh...~ So watch out...I might just eat yours! Hahahahahaha...!~" She replied to his question, making him laugh to himself. "The fudge is so funny...?" She questioned the man, as she crossed her arms in front.

He stood there thinking about how wrong that came out, yet she didn't notice at all. "It's none of your damn business." He turned and walked off with that grin of his, leaving the two 'siblings' alone. Kai rose a brow at the retreating man, wondering what went on in his head.

"I had half the mind, to attack him... I'm glad you made him let go, or I would have if he hadn't." Morgus mentioned, with beaming features.

"Tch-... Aside from that, Szayel said that I 'haaaad' to wear those damn clothes, too... I ain't wear'n something that I don't like! He can kiss my ass for all I care!" She said, obvious irritation in her face. They both continued in their pace, finally closing in on her room.

"Please, sis! I'm wearing them, the least you can do is do the same!~ Don't leave your brother hanging, Kai~" He teased, after he raised a hand. His palm facing upward and the back of his hand down. Kai stopped in front of her door, turned to face her brother and scowled.

"The only thing that will be hanging, are your intestines if you piss me off!" The door opened up behind her, making her jolt in and close the door right after. Setsuen stood facing the door with a questionable stare. " _Why'd she get angry like that...?~_ " He asked in his mind, taking a few passing moments for him to finally leave that spot.

Kai stood in front of neatly folded clothing, laying on her couch. Her hands rested on her hips, a frown visible and slanted lids. " _My bro's right though, it's no fair that he wears it... Fuck it..._ " She mentally stated. She reached for the top piece, it was a pair of white hakama pants. She held it up, tilted her head to one side and rose a brow. She shrugged and put it on. Later holding up a...duster? Or was it a trench coat...? What ever it was, it looked similar to Ulquiorra's but didn't have a front piece to it; It was open with no buttons or zipper, it was literally a coat. Long sleeves and quite baggy, it wasn't tight like Ulquiorra's top. Shrugging once more, she took off her top that exposed her blood red wrappings on her torso and put the coat on. Her arms was hidden in the sleeves, she didn't like that one bit.

Lifting one side of her lip, out of discomfort and grumbled under her breath. There she stood, with those black and white clothes. She rose her hand that was covered up by her wrappings, looking like fingerless gloves peeking out of the sleeve. "I hate this... In fact...I'll prove it to that 'all high and mighty' dumb ass..." She mentioned, before smirking real big. Out she went, leaving her Shihakusho behind on the couch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aizen sat at his throne, as if waiting for something...or someone. All the Espada was gathered around, hiding in the shadows. Time passed as he sat there in silence, finally hearing two pairs of foot steps echoing through the dark. Over came Yammy and Ulquiorra, gradually pacing themselves to their leader. Once they got up to him, leaving a bit of distance between... Yammy got on one knee, appearing to have a missing arm. Ulquiorra stood in front, facing Aizen as stoically as ever. "We have returned...Lord Aizen..." Ulquiorra said, his monotonous voice meeting his leader's ears.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy.~ So, tell me what you have accomplished, here...in front of your twenty brothers." A long pause issued, in his speech...indicating suspense. "Alright Ulquiorra... Show us what you have experienced, in the world of the living...ALL of it." He demanded. Near a doorway, Kaiorin stood in the frame of it, secretly listening and watching them in the dark. She looked unamused, squinted orbs and pouted lips. She appeared leaning against the inside of the frame, with crossed arms against her chest.

"Yes sir..." Ulquiorra said, before reaching for his left eye. He took it out, held it away from him saying- "Here you are, see for yourselves..." and squeezed it. It busted into blue particles, gradually flowing through the air of the room and sending images into everybody's minds. Even Kai got to witness what went on.

" _Woah awesome, I know that man! I met him when I escaped Hueco Mundo... Ichigo...Kurohacki...? No... Ichigo...Kuropaki?...Naw... Ichigo...-_ " Kai mentally spoke to herself, still unnoticed by the others. She kept trying to guess at his last name, feeling like she was close to getting it right.

"I understand... So, I see you have decided that he wasn't worth killing..." Aizen mentioned, after he opened his lids to the Espada.

"The orders were to kill anyone, who might be an obstacle and we learned there was no one..." Ulquiorra stated, with one eye shut.

"You're SOFT!" Grimmjow's voice emitted from the shadows, soon showing him sitting cross-legged with his knuckles planted on the side of his head. Ulquiorra just turned his head, to view the blue haired Espada. "If it'd been me, I would have killed them both with the first strike...!" He said to the green eyed man, a smirk plastered on his features.

"Grimmjow..." Twas all the fourth Espada said, still peering at the said man.

"What the hell were you thinking?! If 'Kill him' were apart of your orders, then obviously you and that oaf should have killed him right?! RIIGHT?!" Grimmy shouted in anger, teeth gritted into view and narrowed lids.

"And I agree... The boy stood up to you, I say you should have killed him..." Some random man clad in white, behind Grimmy, agreed. "Be he worthy or not..." He finished.

"And look at you Yammy, you're a mess! Then you come back and tell us, that he wasn't worth killing?! Looks to me that you guys, COULDN'T KILL HIM!" He shouted, a bit more angry than before. Yammy viewed the man in the corner of his eyes, scowling at the said Espada's words.

"Grimmjow... It was clear, I know you saw what happened..." He then clamped his teeth, glaring at the man. "A guy wearing clogs and a damned dark skinned girl beat me up!" He admitted. The whole conversation went on for who knows how long, making Kai grow annoyed by each passing minute.

" Oi, shut UUUP ALREADY!" Kai shouted, having heard enough of their bickering. Hearing Ulquiorra state that he were to kill him, if Ichigo proved to be too strong...irritated the goth. Ulquiorra was bowing at Aizen, with one arm. Both of his lids were shut, until he heard Kai's voice echo through out the room.

Everyone peered over at the said goth, not expecting to see her wearing her 'new' clothing. "Ah, Coumetsu... I see you are wearing them finally. Are they comfortable enough, can you move around freely?" Aizen asked, with his passive expression.

The said goth walked over, getting in Ulquiorra's way and faced the egotistical man. "Gimme a minute.." She said, everyone's gaze upon her now. She leaned forward a bit, gripped on to the sleeves with opposite hands and ripped them off. The sound of tearing resonated, now showing the sleeves fall the the ground. She grinned real big and squinted her eyes, while facing Aizen. "That's better, as I said to one of the Espada before... YOU DON'T KNOW MY TASTES!" Aizen didn't appear happy, his passive smirk faded into a frown...the moment he seen the sleeves get ripped off. Her arms now in view and her wrappings as well. "Now, I can move better...and to answer your first question- Yes!" The moment she said that, she turned, walked up to Yammy and gave an excited yet crazed look to him. Yammy just looked down at her, mouth barely apart and quirked a brow.

"The hell you starin' at...?" After his question, what happened next surprised EVERYONE. Kai had climbed up his robs, holding tightly and held a wide gaze. Her insane grin said it all...she was excited. "CAN WE FIGHT-CAN WE FIGHT-CAN WE FIGHT, PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEEEEASSSSEEEE?! I HAVEN'T FOUGHT FOR A WHILE AND I'M ITCHIN' TO FIGHT! CAN WE-CAN WE-CAN WEEE?!" She yelled with gusto, adrenalin rushing through her now glowing veins. Her blazing spiritual pressure rose high, the moment she got done talking. Yammy's eyes widened at her antics, no one's ever wanted to fight him...so why of all people, was it her? He grinned, gazing into her blazing orbs.

"Ay! Lord Aizen, would you make an exception?" He didn't move his attention from Kai's irises, even Ulquiorra wasn't expecting her to literally CLIMB UP HIS CLOTHES and act all eager.

Aizen watched the said woman, who clung to Yammy's attire. It took a few minutes of thinking, then finally responded. "Certainly, that is if you don't cause her to bleed out or internally damage her; Feel free, although...do take it elsewhere...preferably outside. I don't want this castle wrecked..." He approved, making Yammy grin more and...Kai...breath in and out as if she just got out from underwater. She jumped off Yammy and bolted in a different direction, shouting out- "RACE YA! HAHAHAHAHHA!" Her ponytail flailed rapidly with her reiatsu, running down the path.

"Yammy... Go easy on her, she is not worth your full power." Ulquiorra stated as he watched her run, he heard him grunt in reply and walk after the goth.


	25. Chapter 25: Spreading like wildfire!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 25: Spreading like wildfire!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: THIS IS PART ONE OF THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE THAT LIL' SURPRISE, THAT I LONGED FOR! I WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT, I'M SO HAPPY! DEAR KAIORIN IS GROWING UP, INTO A BEAST!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _Kaiorin Coumetsu... I can see the power surging through you, just like Daomig'rah... That child is going to be strong, possibly around our level when she gets her bankai... If she trained for years on end, she would no doubt...be a scary opponent. Lord Aizen learned of her quick progression in power, when he was in the Soul Society. If she was a pure hollow like Daomig'rah...she would have his strength and mind you...he is not to be underestimated._ " Barragon muttered in his head, as he secretly tailed Yammy and Kai. " _If I can just see how far she's gotten, in power...I could tell how fast she grows._ " He finished, thinking about Daomig'rah and her.

Kai was racing down a path, trying to find a way out of the castle. Though on her tail end, Yammy was just casually walking. "This is gonna feel so gooood! I haven't fought in such a long time, damn I'm so excited!" The goth shrieked out in glee, narrowed lids and gritted teeth in view. She turned her head over her shoulder, watching the tenth Espada just pace himself after her. She rose a brow, her White open duster coat flailing behind her. "C'MON YAMMY, HURRY IT UP! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed, feeling as if she was going to win the race...even if she didn't know her way around the place.

Allof a sudden, Ulquiorra sonidoed in front of her, nearly making her collide into him. "You are heading the wrong direction, trash... This way..." He muttered, before turning and walking past her. He almost missed it, the one thing he HATES to hear from Kai."Shorty..." He heard her say quietly behind his back, making him stop in mid pace.

He looked at her from over his shoulder, glaring at her like she was the most annoying person alive. Yes...he actually got annoyed, first time for everything I guess. "Hey- if you stop calling me trash, I'll stop calling you shorty! All's fair in this lair, with a touch of my flair!~" She rhymed at the end, grinning from cheek to cheek. He watched her eye him mischievously, then turned his head away to ignore her. "hehehehehe~" She laughed to herself, watching him continue in his walk. She follow behind, with Yammy now in front.

"All's fair in this lair, with a touch of my bursting flair~ Provoke me if you dare, I wouldn't care- not even if you give your biggest glare. All I'll do is chase you down until you fall on your ass and make you scream like a little lass!~" She rhymed to herself, keeping herself amused until her and Yammy were outside. The two in front never bothered to look at her, although they could hear her.

"Are you done...?" He asked, trying so hard not to call her trash. He never turned his head to view her, though knew he was getting a scowl from her.

"Almost... Ehem~" She cleared her throat with her lids shut, slowly opened her mouth to inhale. She began spitting out rhyme after rhyme, not realizing that she was actually rapping.

"Hey Ulquiorra... I think she's bored, maybe that's why she's doing that." Yammy mentioned, with a flat mouth. His irises looked down at the 5'6 man next to him, expecting a reply.

"Perhaps..." Ulquiorra responded, having his green slitted orbs forward.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

From afar, three tiny dots exited a doorway that lead into the building. Ulquiorra walked over to the wall, next to the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Yammy and Kai both trotted a distance away from the door, completely being surrounded by white sand. The goth looked around, eyes wide and lips partly open. " _This... This place... It looks just like that one dream I had... I had a dream about Huco Mundo?!_ " She yelled in question. Yammy who wasn't too far away but, a good distance, yelled to gain her attention.

"HEY! YA GONNA FIGHT ME, OR WHAT?!" The tenth Espada asked loudly, causing the said punk to snap out of her hidden thoughts and grin real big. She turned to him, her slits slanted and pulled out her Zanpakuto daggers. " _Kaiorin... Remember what i've told you! Once you use your shikai, stand still and breath slowly! Concentrate on your breathing, get used to the feel of the power and when you're ready...fight... I'm sure that Espada will understand, if you tell him._ " Ryu reminded, as her disembodied voice echoed through Kai's mind.

" _Mmmmk-..._ " The goth mentally replied, still keeping that grin of hers. She put one foot forward and kept the other back, banging the ends of her daggers together while her body leaned in. A loud metallic clang resonated and she held her gaze just above the level of her blades. Flaming reiatsu rose high, veins glowed and her orbs grew brighter. "Beat'em to a pulp. Honou Ryu!" She shouted with her strong and deep voice. Fire began to engulf her, spinning around her in the shape of a sphere. Once the blaze dispersed from her frame, the sound of whipping fire rang through the air.

Her coat flailed up with her spiritual pressure, her ponytail following suit and the steam from the molten spikes of her fingerless gloves, sizzled. She stood there, taking the advice Ryu had given and tried it. She breathed in slowly, gradually exhaling right after. She focused on her breaths, nearly taking her three minutes to feel as if she gained control.

Yammy looked at her, raising a brow in the process. Ulquiorra gazed at her action, wondering why she was inhaling and exhaling. " _Control...the fire... Feel the heat... Make it yours...and with it, become one..._ " Ryu whispered in Kai's mind. After a moment more, her spiritual pressure sparked even higher. Yammy felt the sudden change in strength, making him quirk another brow.

She slowly rose her head above her fingerless gloves, eyes narrowed and large grin with teeth bared. She sharply eyed the man before her and took a bit to stare him down. She walked towards him tauntingly, fists clenched tightly, molten spikes sizzling and her piercing gaze meeting Yammy's. He grinned at her new level of power and watched her face her obvious demise...him.

Out of the blue, she vanished and appeared just at his face, preparing to punt him hard. Successfully hitting the man, he got shot a decent distance away yet, catching himself before crashing into the wall behind him. Ulquiorra watched her, slits glued to illuminating orbs. Yammy rumbled under his breath, looking at her with squinted lids. He began punching in her direction, shooting out round cero balls. He heard her laugh and noticed her begin to break dance all over the vast land in front of him, dodging his shots.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, enjoying the thrill of dodging his attacks in a dancing manner. Her hair whipped all around with her, her flaming reiatsu coating her hair as well and making her look like a lone flame, spreading herself all over the place. One of his shots nearly took her mid section off, if she hadn't done the splits in mid air. Perfect splits mind you, while holding onto her head and one arm in front.

"WILL YOU SIT SITLL?!" The Espada questioned angrily, shooting his attack even faster now. Time passed and he had picked his pace up, punching out those cero balls ridiculously fast. Alas, she kept dodging them...except for one and that 'one' hit her square in the face! She got sent soaring across the ground, bouncing and scrapping against it.

She laid flat on her back, a mark on her face and shadow over her gaze. A huge smirk grew on her features, feeling the rush again. She brought her legs up, kicked herself up into a standing position and peered at him.

Barragon walked up beside Ulquiorra, choosing to watch the fight. He seen her dash forward, this time...she was a lot faster. Yammy grinned at her again, only to frown after seeing her...Sonido? " _WHEN DID SHE LEARN THAT?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS USIGN FLASH STEP!_ " He questioned mentally, lids wide. As soon as he turned his head to the side, it were as if everything slowed down. The scene went slow, gradually showing Kai preparing her front leg to hit him. The scene picked up its speed, with Kai slamming the bottom of her leg into his head.

This time, he did crash. He got sent a distance away and crushed the wall in, that he flew towards. She landed on her feet, leaned on one foot and rose her head. Her slits looked down at him in his direction, expecting for him to get back up. Right behind her, Yammy sonidoed and swung his fist, aiming to hit the side of her head in return.

She got hit and rag-dolled away from him, her hair flapped and spun as she rolled a ways away. "Don't get all cocky just because ya managed to hit me, 'Princess'!" He yelled, thinking that he finally got through to her. Though he didn't know her that well and had not realized, that he just provoked her.

Kai rammed a fist into the ground, laying on her stomach and slowly risen her frame. The view only shown her madly grinning mouth, due to shade masking her eyes. Her reiatsu still fumed high, not once dieing down. "Hoooohohohohohohohohoooooooh... Now that's what I'm talking about...~" She muttered to herself, finally getting on her two feet. She took off her coat, tossed it aside and revealed her flaming tattoo; Her attractively defined muscles getting exposed. "COME AT ME, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed out, eyes wider than before. She sonidoed, appeared in front of him with her back to his frame, then grabbed a hold of his clothing. She picked him up and instead of tossing over her frame, she chucked him a few feet away.

Falling on his backside, his weight made a short quake and made Barragon grow astonished at her physical strength. "It looks like her Zanpakuto...gives her nothing but raw physical power... So in other words...sheer durability and muscle. Many would have died by Yammy's hand, when he went to hit her on the side of her head..." The second Espada stated vocally, making Ulquiorra look at the elder from the corner of his peers.

Kai jumped high into the air, pulled a fist back and shouted out her attack. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed out, as she punched in Yammy's direction. Countless fire balls got spat out of her thrusts, hitting the said Espada who laid on the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed as she fell, rapidly shooting out her spitfire skill.

Yammy had covered himself with his forearms, blocking the fire that got shot. Feeling that it was safe, he peeked out from his arms and noticed how Kai was falling towards him; She had a fist ready to seismic punch him into the surface. He felt something off about her fist coming at him, so he disappeared out of the way and allowed her to crush the ground with her strike.

She did exactly that, chunks of the ground tore upward and made a decent crater beneath her. Yammy watched with a questionable stare, watching the scene shake from the impact. He saw an opening, he disappeared and held her up from behind, only to be headbutted... "AAH! That's cheat'n!" He yelled out, as he let go to rub his forehead. He saw her aim to punch him, thus he caught her fist easily.

She grabbed his fist with her free hand, turned and picked him up once more. She held onto him, then began spinning in place. She got faster and faster, making his weight twirl her instead. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The Espada cursed in surprise, his teeth gritted and lids wide. Once she let go, she tossed him into the air and jumped to meet him up there. She moved her body in certain ways,so she could roll. Her legs bent up against her torso, arms wrapped around her knees and hair flapped wildly.

Yammy went to grab her, once he managed to stop for just a moment in the sky. Though as soon as he reached for her, her heel met his skull and caused him to harshly fall back to the surface.

"THIS IS SO DAMN FUN, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She shouted as she shifted in mid air, to face the tenth Espada. Just before she got to repeat the spitfire and seismic punch combo, he stood up and angrily shouted, catching her fist in the process; He had burn marks all over him. He gripped onto her fist more, spun half way around and slammed her frame into the ground.

"THAT'S IT, I AIN'T HOLDING BACK ANYMORE!" He barked, shooting out rapid shots of his cero balls. He laughed as he attacked, leaving Kai lay on her back and take each and every hit.

"Ah!- Dammit! I can't move! He's shooting faster then he had before!" She yelled mentally, gritting her teeth and shutting her peers. Every hit she'd take, it'd send her deeper into the ground. As time passed, he had stopped and looked at his work. She was out cold, bruises on her body yet no blood drawn. He smiled victoriously, before chuckling to himself and walking away.

" _Kaiorin... You knew he held back, yet you chose to fight anyway. Your arrogance never ceases to surprise me... You knew he could possibly kill you, yet you chose not to care...you wanted the thrill and you got it... But- is that thrill enough...? Will you call it quits, or will you choose to keep being arrogant and fight him? You've gained control over your shikai, by becoming one with its fire... So, I'll ask you this once more... Will you call it quits...or will you choose to keep fighting...?_ " Ryu's voice echoed through Kai's mind, her see-through body floating above her frame. The beautiful dragon herself, was gracefully flapping her blazing wings and gazing upon her vessel.

Kai's slits held distance, half lidded as well. Her lips were partly open, then closed once she shut her eyes. She smirked, feeling her strength leave her body. It felt like something was holding her down, due to her bruised figure. She was hurting, yet ignored it and decided to answer her Zanpakuto. " _I wanna fight...moooore~... Quitting are for those who give up easily, Ryu. I wanna fight... I want to be on equal grounds with that man...so I can...'beat'em to a pulp'!_ " She mentally replied, making Ryu stare her down and say nothing in return.

" _Are you positive...?_ " The dragon asked, only to have Kai shakily raise a hand, to give her a thumbs up. " _Very well... Are you aware...of Bankai...?_ "

Kai dropped her hand exhaustively, giving her beast of a Zanpakuto a quirked brow. " _No... Why...?_ " She questioned Ryu in her head, only to be given silence once more.

" _Bankai is the highest rank in one's Zanpakuto, in which takes years to achieve... It is past the level of shikai and grants more power, than the two previous ranks. If I allow you this, I fear you will lose control... you have had the potential to go bankai for a while, despite your ability to control your shikai... You really would have gone mad, if I had told you before... But now, deeming you have regained yourself in your shikai state, you must learn to control your bankai... It's best to start now, than later... you will never get this chance in the Soul Society. They would restrain you from ever using it, let alone your shikai... Train with it now, while you still have your chance!_ " She answered strongly, making Kai's eyes widen.

The goth grinned real big, narrowed her gaze and laughed to herself. " _Let's do this, Ryu... I wanna get stronger, so I can keep fighting! As I said before, I want to feel the heat of the battle!_ " She announced in her mind, making the dragon nod and fade out of sight. "Alright then... Just say the word and I shall heed your call!" Ryu shouted, as the scene gradually changed.

Ulquiorra kept his orbs in Kai's direction, not once looking at Yammy. "do you feel that, Ulquiorra...?" Barragon asked, refusing to avert his gaze away from the goth.

"Yes... I feel her reiatsu growing again. Before, she seemed to have more control over her shikai, knowing that...it allowed her to fully grab on to its power better... Now, it appears it has gotten stronger..." He answered the old man, hearing the second Espada grumble in thought.

"Best to take her in then, she is in no condition to keep fighting..." Barragon stated, now moving his irises over to the fourth Espada.

Ulquiorra moved forward, hands still in his pockets. Passing Yammy, he over heard him talking to himself. Something about how annoying she was, tossing him all over the place. He and yammy stopped, hearing Kai's laughter fill the air. "Where do you think...you're going...Yaaaammmyyyyyyy...?~" The punk's disembodied voice asked darkly.


	26. Chapter 26: New rank and New Insanity!

**Rise of the Descendant- chapter 26: Her new rank and new insanity!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'M SO PSYCHED ABOUT THIS! MY DAY-DREAM HAS BECOME REALITY IN THIS FIC! WOOOOT! SOMETHING I IMAGINED FOR ALONG TIME, FINALLY SURFACED IN THIS STORY, YAAAAY! I'm sorry if the pic looks all scrunched up!

I don't know why the Fan fiction site keeps making my images all screwy looking! I made them too T-T!

Behold her bankai! Sheesh... Next time it screws up again, I'm filing a complaint on the forums dang-nabbit D: !

Moving on...~ I hope you enjoy this! It's the second part to the previous chapter! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The crater was so deep, that she couldn't be seen past the edge. Yammy's eyes were wide, Ulquiorra didn't appear fazed and Barragon seemed uneasy. "BANKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Out of nowhere, a pillar of lava burst up from the ground, gradually expanding in width and engulfed the land faster by the second. Yammy and Ulquiorra vanished to avoid the lava and appeared next to a shocked Barrgon. " _Lava?!_ " The elder questioned in surprise. The thick, wide pillar of lava reached the sky, then slowly ceased. Its remains began to fall, raining upon the white surface.

The expansion of the lava pillar made the crater bigger, now showing Kai in the middle with a pool of it around her feet. The lava had burned off her shoes, leaving her feet bare. Barragon's and Yammy's lids grew wider at her bankai...they were molten gauntlets. They looked as if they were melted on the top layer of her skin, though some parts of her forearm and hand could be seen. Only plates of it covered the back of her forearms, back of her hands, the back of her fingers and finally half of her fingers were covered up with dragon claws. They covered up her fingernails and the distal phalanx of all her fingers.

Ulquiorra moved his slits behind her, noticing something big and flaming. Whatever it was, it had a hollow's mask. " _It appears she had gained power, equal to Yammy's...and that 'thing'...why does it posses a hollow's mask...?_ " He questioned in the end mentally, gazing at the flaming thing behind her back. "Yammy...don't let your guard down..." Twas all he said to his tall companion, making the said Espada quirk a brow at him and face the monotonous man.

"The hell do you mean, Ulquiorra?! Ya saying she's got something up her sleeve? Cause all I see is her bankai, that's nothing real special there!" He angrily yelled, causing the fourth Espada to shut his lids.

"Open your eyes...Yammy... She's gained more power, equal to yours without your released form..." Ulquiorra replied, finally opening his orbs to the tall man. The said tenth Espada grew a stern expression, then changed to a grinning one. He looked over at Kai, now questioning why she wasn't moving.

" _Kaiorin... Kai wake up! Try to take control, so you won't go insane!_ " Ryu's voice echoed through her head, though...she was right behind her. The big flaming thing behind the goth, was Ryu. Her wings were scrunched up against her, siting down with her nose to the ground. The horns on her mask pointed to the sky and her fiery solid gaze opened, to view her. " _Kai!_ " She yelled out mentally, trying to grab the punk's attention one last time... It was too late... Her right arm was up in the air, as if pumping her fist. Her wrist was turned inwards, both hands clenched tightly. Her right arm being bent inwards as well, her other arm appeared bent up to her waistline and both gauntlets emitted a sizzling sound. The red wrappings on her forearms looked half way burned off, only leaving a couple of strips close around her elbow and a long strand of it on both arms; The strands were the same length as her forearms, dangling down.

The spikes in her hair looked molten red, glowing a crimson color. Luckily, her torso wrappings didn't get scorched... She had a large grin on her features, shadow veiled over her eyes and didn't allow them to be seen.

(Play the song ''Avenged sevenfold-nightmare (official instrumental)' it's her crazy theme for her first bankai attempt! : D )

The scene slowly rolled up her body, lava gradually dripping off her frame. It changed to show her gauntlets, then her lava filled- glowing veins, her insane grin and then her molten spiked ponytail. Her reiatsu sparked up higher, slowly zooming into her face. She turned her head just enough to see the tall man, (this is where the guitar picks up) her slits smaller and lids wider than usual...she's lost control. Her dragon slowly rose to her feet, at the same time lifting her hollow masked head. The scene gradually zoomed out, as the dragon stood. She flapped her wings, gaining inches away from the ground. Higher and higher she went, then...sonidoed out of view. Kai hadn't moved, though the fist in the air, unfolded out of its clenched state and reached toward the sky. Her gaze not breaking from Yammy, the goth waited. Ryu appeared in the distance, gliding toward the punk. Once she was just above Kai's head, she used her feet to grab a hold of her hand. Both now gone, with a flash of Ryu's sonido.

Up in the air, Kai held onto Ryu's feet, then kicked her legs up and tossed herself up on top of her dragon's head. She stood in the middle of the horns, gripped them and held on to them like handle bars. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" She laughed as she flew higher into the air, turning and flew straight after Yammy. She gripped on to the horns tighter, intentionally making Ryu spin vertically, at a rapid pace. Yammy brought his hands up and caught the nose of the dragon, stopping its spin in the process. That didn't stop Kai though, her and her dragon kept forcefully pushing the Espada back with ease.

He looked up at her, lids widened once he seen the insanity in her smaller slits. She opened her mouth, laughing and charging a lava cero. He almost got hit, if he hadn't sonidoed out of the way. She shot it out with a strong scream, making a long beam of lava shoot out and have multiple rings around it. It cut through the walls and made a large hole in Aizen's castle, revealing several other Espada.

She made Ryu skid sideways above the ground, her ponytail flailing as she did so. She and the dragon sonidoed, appearing high above the ground. The dragon flew upside down, allowing Kai to fall off and slowly twist to face yammy. She drew a fist back, preparing her skill. Though what Yammy wasn't expecting, was for her to shift stances. She put both arms above her head, as if to pound the top of someone's head in. "TSUCHI NO KUJIKU!" She shouted as she fell. Just before she hit him, he vanished and appeared afar from her. She crashed into the ground, creating a large crater. The crater wasn't your ordinary thing...it began to tear up into chunks as she stood there crouched from her landing. The ground lit up with the glow of lava, then had lava shoot into the sky, engulfing her entire body.

Once the lava ceased, her body was covered in it, slowly streaming off of her . The scene shown her insane grin, leaving her eyes out of view. Tilted head, flaming reiatsu and veins in view. All of a sudden the lava rained down upon the land, in a much wider range. It hit Yammy and began to burn his clothing off a bit. He watched in shock, staring at the scorched clothing.

In the distance a hollow's screech echoed through the air, it got louder in pitch and more feminine. Her dragon flew at her from behind, now scooping Kai up from underneath her legs and on to her head once more. " _Earthen Crush..?_ " Yammy questioned mentally, as he sonidoed out of the way.

He appeared not to far ahead of Ulquiorra, watching as her and her dragon both turned around almost immediately. She chased after him again, this time disappearing off of Ryu and reappearing in Yammy's face. Her insanity filled expression, meeting stunned ones.

Ulquiorra and Barragon both watched from the sidelines, now being accompanied by Nnoitra, Haribel, starrk, Szayel and Morgus. The dragon circled around her and Yammy, as she fought him. She was spinning in the air, kicking at his face over and over. With the last kick, he got sent flying a long distance away, across the surface.

She landed, began dancing and bobbing her head to unheard music. Her lids closed and fists clenched. She started break dancing, laughing and dodging rapid red shots from Yammy. Her hair whipping all over the place, gaining speed until she sonidoed out of the blue. She reappeared behind Yammy and wrapped her legs around his neck. She performed a back flip, causing the Espada to get picked up and thrown over her frame. She was upside down doing a hand stand, with her legs outward towards the tenth Espada. She kicked her legs, did a top spit and continued to break dance. She stopped after a minute of dancing, rose her fists to her waistline and lifted her face to the sky. She laughed, lids shut and wide open mouth. Starrk shown up behind her, Kai being unaware of his whereabouts. He chopped at her neck, making her stop in her laughter and stand there. Her spiritual pressure vanished and she passed out, falling flat on her stomach (song ends here ~ ). Ryu who flapped her wings high in the sky, disappeared and her bankai reverted back to its dagger form.

Yammy came walking in the distance, making his way back over to Ulquiorra. "Yammy... I told you not to let your guard down, her bankai was the same strength as your current power..." The fourth Espada mentioned, with a shut of his peers.

"Hey I wasn't expecting to get double teamed, by her and her 'dragon' thing! That 'dragon'...why did it have a hollow mask anyway...?" Yammy asked, as he looked over at the unconscious goth, with a questionable look.

"That, Yammy...was a hollow dragon. Completely different compared to what we've heard of Daomig'rah... Though since she is half hollow...or more preferred as ,'Arrancar'...as Lord Aizen claimed, she most likely will posses some sort of Zanpakuto similarity to one. " Szayel Aporro answered in Ulquiorra's place, having the said Espada peer over at the pinkette.

"I've never seen a hollow dragon before, that beast looked beautiful!~" Morgus cooed over Ryu, whilst closing his orbs and smiling to himself. Nnoitra kept watching the passed out goth, frowning at her. He remembered the scene of her laughing, seeing those insanity filled slits. He moved his irises over to the lava pool, squinting his lids at the sight. "Tsuchi no Kujiku... That means Earthen Crush doesn't it?" He asked, not peering over to one of the others.

"Yes..." Barragon replied, not moving his gaze from the punk. Starrk stood just above her, his ogles locked on to her frame. He knelt down, picked her up and carried her over to the group of Espada. He stopped just before stepping inside the makeshift entrance, seeing Aizen stand there.

"What happened here, Coyote...?" He asked, taking notice of the woman in his arms. He held her bridal style, with her ponytail touching the surface. The spikes in her hair no longer molten, twas back to their usual color.

"I don't know... She must have gained her bankai, that's my guess anyway..." He mumbled a replied, sighing in the process. Aizen's brown irises moved up to meet Starrk's.

"Yes, she did just get her bankai...but, when she did use it...she became crazy. She was on even ground with Yammy." Barragon walked up beside Starrk and looked at Aizen, thoughts could clearly be seen in his brown orbs.

"I see... Alright then, be sure she doesn't use her bankai, unless she's outside of the building. It seems she has created a hole in the wall, I'll have to get it patched up. In the meantime, take her back to her cell and meet me in the conference room. We must discuss some matters regarding that ryoka girl..." Aizen replied, turning and leaving the area. Starrk walked onward, passing Barragon up.

"That was certainly unexpected...~ I have never thought Coumtesu would be type, to gain her Bankai in such little time! Truly fascinating, my first view of a hollow dragon too!" Szayel mused, getting glares from Haribel and Nnoitra. He had his hand up on his face, closed his lids and put Ryu's image in his head. "And I agree Setsuen, that dragon was indeed beautiful with all that orange fire!~ It sort of reminded me of the solar flares, from the sun!" He mentioned with excite, now looking over at the goth's brother.

Morgus walked up by the pinkette's side, facing the big hole Kai made. "I couldn't help but to agree more, Szayel Aporro!~" He mused with a sigh in the end and walked forward, leaving the area while saying- "She will always be the light in my darkness... I wouldn't be surprised if she became the fire in Hueco Mundo, too.~" He muttered within ear shot of Szayel, having the said scientist look over his shoulder at the hybrid and smirk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Slowly, Kai's lids opened in first person view. Seeing parts of her couch in her line of vision and a cart of food with a bowl of... "BONES!" Back to the thirst person view; She instantly shot up, at the sight. Drooling in the corner of her mouth, she ran to the bowl and took a wishbone out. She snapped it in half at its joint and stuck one in her mouth. A satisfying crunch came from her chomp, lava orbs appearing content and a grin on her mouth.

"Hoooo-maaaan, do I miss these... And I just had some not that long ago, haha!" She laughed, popping in the other piece. She looked in the corners of her eyes, seeing her guitar, her notes and other studies. "Better get to practice, if I wanna get good!~" She mused, before grabbing the bowl of bone shards. She rushed over to her instrument, sat down next to it and began reading the manual. Looking at the notes next, she studied each individual one. "I get it now... Shouldn't be too hard right, I mean c'mon!" She lifted her guitar and strung the said music notes, listed on the paper.

Hearing the door open, she perked her head up and watched as it revealed an Espada. "The hell do you need, Mr. short, dark and gloomy...?" She asked with a risen brow, noticing how he barely narrowed his gaze at the 'short' part.

"I have come to see, if you have ate your nutrients...Princess." He said, his stern gaze, watching her on the floor. With the last word at the end of his sentence, Kai's lids widened.

" _He called me Princess...? Well, at least it's better than 'traaash'~~_ " She mentally expressed the word 'trash' in a deeper and dramatic tone. "Now we're getting somewhere... Now since you called me something, that's not an insulting name... I won't call you shorty, deal?" She asked with a smirk, though still hating the fact that she's being called a Princess... Aside from her actually being one, she hated the nickname. " _DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN PRINCESS , YOU ASSHOLE?!_ " She shouted in her head, anger boiling and making her veins show.

The fourth Espada noticed them and comprehended that she wasn't getting excited, she was getting angry. He nodded in to her question, approving of the 'deal'. "I see you haven't touched your food..." He turned and was about to leave, until he heard her stand and walk up to him.

"Oi... Are you able to understand any of this? It looks easy enough to do but, I'm askin' ya if there's anything I hadn't took into consideration, yet... I know for a fact that each note has different volumes and you have to tune certain strings to get the tone you want... But is there anything else I'm missing? Seeing at your so 'greaaat' at observation, I figured I'd ask you..." She held up a book and some notes, having an unamused expression on her face. " _This is so stupid, I can't believe I have to rely on someone! GAAAAH THIS PISSES ME OFF BUT, I WANNA BE GOOD AT PLAYIN' THIS THING!_ " She mentally yelled, not liking the idea of resorting to someone's help.

Ulquiorra gradually turned to face her, looking into her fiery gaze. He rolled his green slits down to both of the items, scanning over them. The manual had a note chart in it, how to tune the strings and to take care of it. The notes in her other hand, had music notes on them in alphabetical order. He looked up at her orbs again and finally answered. "You didn't take notice of the alphabetical music notes and the note chart..." He simply answered, making her raise a brow and turn the items to face her.

"Huh... Thanks...I guess..." She mumbled, still staring at the objects. She turned and sat back down near her guitar, reading the manual and notes again. She looked back at her guitar and started stringing it, hitting the tune she wanted. She smirked, then strung a different one; Again and again, she strung the notes she wanted.

He watched her for a moment, before turning to make his leave. The door shut and shown Kai stringing more than one string, getting faster and faster. This time, she strung many strings at once, making a thick sound like you would hear from a rock song. She gained speed as she went, repeating the tune over and over in a rhythm. She started bobbing her head at the rhythm, gritting her teeth into view and having shut lids.

An idea popped up in her head, making her pause in her little antic. She looked over next to her couch, seeing a small disc casing inside the box Nnoitra dropped into her room out of rage, before. She paced over to it, picked it up and scanned it with her peers. She took it out, by opening the top and stuck it in her radio. Hard rock music played, nothing but an instrumental piece. Though parts of it sounded like it was missing an instrument in it. "Hm... This is probably a practice disc, something for the player to follow along with..." she guessed, then walked back over and picked her guitar up. She paced back towards the radio and sat down cross-legged, facing it.

She clicked a button, making it replay the song, so she could add to it. Moving a music sheet over in front of her, she followed along the song with the notes. She loved it, she got faster and faster at the stringing, once she got used to it.


	27. Chapter 27: A victim to abduction!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 27: The victim to abduction!**

In Kai's cell, there the goth sat with her legs crossed. She was meditating and training in her inner world, most likely fighting her beast of a Zanpakuto. The room was quiet, her lids were shut and lips in a frown. Only a single ray of moonlight peeked through the window, high above her form.

The scene changed to show her with Ryu, in her volcanic looking world. "That's enough for now, you just woke up from using your bankai... So rest, tomorrow I want more breathing exorcizes from you. The entire time you and I fought, not once have you used the calming method I have been telling you to practice..." Ryu said with her solid flaming gaze, meeting Kai's.

"Yeah-yeaaah...I know already..." The punk replied with a wave of a hand, facing her dragon. She put her arms up behind her head and peered up at the dark sky. Ashes fell from above, not one star in sight. "Hey...Ryu...?" She asked, making the dragon lift her head a fraction.

"Yes...?" Ryu asked, softly flapping her blazing wings and landing gently on the surface.

"I wished I could see Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and my Captain again... To be honest, they actually made me feel...normal... Like I was...one of them. Sure I wasn't expecting to make a couple of 'friends', who knew having a friend would make you feel a bit more...alive." She mentioned, having her slits view the ash falling sky.

"Yes Kai, friendship is nice to have; Especially if you've been mistreated after Morgus's first betrayal... You were called a demon, a monster etc, all because of your eyes... Yet those Soul Reapers accepted you, without knowing who or what you really are." Ryu replied, with a bit of a soft tone to her.

Kai sighed, sat down and crossed her legs. Folding her arms against her torso, she shut her lids and lowered her head. "If they were to find out though, wouldn't they be afraid...? Wouldn't they...distance themselves from me...? They would hate me I'm sure..." She opened her lids half way, remembering the eating contest with Ikkaku, the ball Rangiku bought her, the training with Yamamoto, Capatain Zaraki fighting her etc. She especially thought about that strange pink haired little girl, about how she assumed he was already with someone. Her face got red at the thought, pure embarrassment evident.

"Kai... I know what your thinking, so please hear me out... Captain Zaraki doesn't like you in 'that' way; I know this, because I was there those several times, when you were around the man... He hardly ever looked at you in such 'ways', he only shown amusement... You've got to forget about confessing to your Captain, he won't return your feelings..." The dragon stated with concern, knowing full well what was going on in her head.

She snapped, her face lit up and she perked her head up to her dragon. She held a dangerous scowl and squinted lids. "How the hell did you know...? You're no mind reader, plus how in the world do you know what it's like to feel that way towards-" She got cut off by her own Zanpakuto, a fierce voice echoing out.

"I AM APART OF YOU, KAIORIN! I CAN FEEL WHAT YOU FEEL, I CAN EVEN NOTICE THINGS THAT YOU DO NOT! IF YOU DO NOT HEED MY WARNING, YOU WILL BE HEART BROKEN!" It was Ryu's turn to snap, she didn't like the fact that Kai refused to listen. "Your view of 'love' for that man, is a mere crush that you can easily get over!" She finished, with a much calmer yell than before. Kai sat there, glaring daggers at Ryu. Finally she averted her slits from the dragon, stood up and faced her again. "Kai don't you dare leave! We have much to discu-" Poof, she was gone, cutting Ryu off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The goth opened her lids half way, a frown plastered and her head tilted down. "So... Ryu has more observation than I do, huh...?" She asked no one in particular. Moving her slits over to her guitar, she stood and turned. Seeing her bowl of bones, it appeared half empty. She walked over to it and picked it up, marched her way over to her instrument and started practicing. "A bit of playing, should make me feel better..." She did exactly that, stringing the guitar quickly and making her own rhythm. "Hm... I wonder..." She turned her head, leaned over and clicked the play button on her radio. It began playing the song with a missing instrument, in which she filled in with great timing.

After about an hour, she stopped playing and stood. She picked up her guitar, her radio, her amp and rushed out the door. She had squinted orbs and a grin on her face, clearly up to something. Running out the door, she ran past Starrk who was guarding it and rushed towards Aizen's throne room. " _Heeeehehehehehehe~ It took me hardly any time at all, to understand how to play a single song!_ " she mentally yelled, whilst gaining on the entry way to his throne room. She knew that he was there...he usually is...

The moment she was about to enter the room, she skidded to a halt and overheard Aizen speak, something about 'Orihime'. "Ah, welcome... This is Los noches, our Palace...~ Orihime Inoue, is that correct?" He asked, gazing down at the woman.

"Yes..." She struggled to reply but, did none the less. She sounded rather skittish, with slight confidence. Her voice was soft and innocent. She stared up at the man on the thrown, trying to stay strong in her eyes.

"Sorry to rush you, Orihime...but...will you show me your power?" He asked, one of his brown orbs only in view of the scene.

"Yes...I..." She started, having a hard speaking. " _What was that just now...? It felt like my strength was being sucked out of my body..._ " She mentally spoke, her hand moving to try and test her theory.

"It seems there are certain people, who would much prefer if I had not brought you here to Huco Mundo... Isn't that right, Luppi?" He asked, making the said arrancar turn his gaze away and look down. Very unamused by the whole idea, of having Orihime here.

"Yes, of course I don't like it... Our entire battle has meant nothing. All of it was little more than a diversion, so we can bring this GIRL HERE! Frankly, it only makes me disgusted with her!" Luppi admitted, slightly stunning Orihime.

"It was shocking, I was surprised to see you beaten so severely..." Aizen's words pushed a button on the little man's nerves, he was angry.

The whole scene played out to the goth, who hid in the shadows of the doorway. She was snickering at Luppi's name and had a hard time holding it all in. Her amp and radio sat against the wall and she held on to her guitar, finally bringing her attention to the girl.

Grimmjow was behind Orihime, apparently the Espada was missing an arm. The said girl turned around faced the sixth Espada, soon walking over to him and staring at his arm. She muttered a few simple words, making two airplane like things fly over to his limb and light it up with a golden glow. Once his arm was restored, Grimmy lifted it and gazed at it with astonishment. Kai kept hearing Luppi rant on about that girl, confused about her ability. She smirked at the scrawny man, nearly cracking at his antics.

The moment he gestured to his back, after turning it to the girl, Orihime walked over and restored that too. It took away the mark, which covered up his Espada number. "Just what do you think your doing, Grimmjow...?" Luppi asked, giving him the most deadliest of glares. Only to have the said sixth, turn with a grin of vengeance. "Huuuuuh?" He asked in a gravely tone, being only seconds until he stabbed Luppi with his hand. Kai heard Luppi comment, only having him get killed by Grimmy's cero. He announced in glee, about him being back to the Sixth rank, laughing like a maniac.

"BOUT DAMN TIME YOU SHUT THAT IDIOT UP, HAHAHAHAHA! I FELT SO SORRY FOR HIS NAME! BAHAHAHAHHAHA!" With those words, Grimmy stopped laughing and widened his lids. Peering over to where the voice came from, he saw Kai with her arms crossed and laughing up a storm.

Orihime looked over, eyes growing bigger at the sight of the goth. "Must you intervene, Coumetsu...? Now is not the time to-" He got cut off, Kai's intention to speak for him.

"Be stuck up and keep you out? Thanks, I was wanting to show ya a song I learned how to play!" She said teasingly, with a raise of her guitar. Orihime rose a questioning brow, with Grimmjow following suit.

"That was not, what I was going to say... Could you save your song, for a later time and leave please...?" He asked, moving his brown orbs over to the punk, not happy with her disrespect. " _I thought she was done with all her antics and rudeness..._ " He mentally stated, watching her features grow annoyed.

"Oh, don't get your loincloth in a twist...~" She teased, smirking at him. She turned, picked up her things and began to walk the other way. What stopped her in mid pace though, was Aizen's comment.

"My undergarments have noting to do with this situation..." He stated with his usual calm demeanor and shut his lids in the process. "Aside from the topic here, would you and Ulquiorra like to show Miss Inoue to her own cell?" He asked, not once looking her way and refusing to open his lids.

"Tch-...fine... Hey kid, c'mon! You'd be safer with me, than them!" She shouted, with her head gesturing behind her. Her lids were squinted and a frown evident.

"Ok..." Inoue mumbled, quite scared of the goth. She was hesitant at first but, looked past her appearance. She knew better than to judge by appearances at first glance, thus she did as she was told. Finally coming face to face with the goth, Orihime rose her head up and realized their height differences. The goth, was way taller than her by far!

The scene changed to show them walking down a hall, Ulquiorra and Kai pacing side by side. Inoue had a distant look to her face, clearly thinking about her friends and the current events. "Your cell is right here, girl..." Ulquiorra stated, while opening the door.

Kai watched the girl with a frown, arms folded behind her head and unamused eyes. "Glad I asked ya if I could drop my stuff off earlier... This walk took a while and I would have probably got tired, of hauling all that stuff around..." She said to Ulquiorra, now moving her gaze off the girl.

He didn't say anything, only ignored her and gestured for the girl to step in. "Hey, kid... Don't feel bad, I'm a prisoner too..." She said to Orihime, having her turn and look at the goth with shocked peers. With those words said, she turned and left Ulquiorra and Inoue there. " _So... She's a human with power huh...? That light though, it was kinda neat... Bah, who am I kidding? If she's able to reverse time or..however Aizen said it... Then wouldn't she be able to reverse time on herself and prevent ever getting...taken by these guys...?_ " She mentally asked, walking down the hall. Deciding to go back to her cell, she picked up her pace and ran. Eager to play on her guitar again, then later train. " _I should get Yammy to fight me again, that was some fun shit! Or maybe Nnoitra..._ " She mumbled in her head once more, growing more excited by the thought of fighting. Her veins showed themselves, glowing brightly as she smirked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In her room, she played the song on her radio and went along with it, using her guitar. Outside of her door, Nnoitra stopped after hearing the song through the surface. He grinned, listening to her play. " _Heh, she's gotten pretty good..._ " He stated in his mind. He leaned against the door, seeing Starrk with his shut peers. Being the guard he was, he had no choice but to listen to all of that... Poor dude...

Once the music ended, he opened the door and crossed his arms, staring at her with his black orbs. "Hey, Coumetsu! Lord Aizen said you can show him now, hurry up!" He grinned, seeing the goth stand in front of her radio and holding her instrument.

She quickly gathered her amp, radio and guitar, then rushed out past the seven footer. "Thanks man!" She shouted, in mid of her run. He watched her grow in distance, then paced himself into her direction. Coyote sighed whilst rubbing his head, soon following after the goth. "Hahahahah~ I can't wait! That asshole didn't believe I could ever play an instrument! At least I'm sure he doubted me, so I'm gonna make him fall out of has chair!" She shouted once more, not realizing that he passed Ulquiorra up.

"Such arrogance..." He muttered to himself, curious as to where she was going. He turned his feet and walked onward, back to Aizen.

It wasn't long, until she found him. He was with Gin and Tousen, sitting at his thrown with his head on his hand. Seeing her standing before him, he kept his passive smile and watched her with interest. "Now, let's see how much you have learned... I have heard of an electric guitar before but, not once ever hearing one. I have heard from Ulquiorra and Coyote, that you were getting good with each passing day... So by all means, show me..." He said, making the goth grin. " _A woman with patience like hers, would never fare with learning how to play an instrument.. One must have patience, in order to take the time to learn; And it is clear, that she lacks that quality..._ " He mentally stated, watching the 'Princess' set up everything.

She grinned, held up her guitar and waited for the song to play. Right on time, she began stringing her instrument where it lacked one in the theme. (Play: 'Speed & Power Instrumental Rock' on youtube : D ) She stood there, getting into it, tapping her feet and soon started bobbing her head; Her eyes shut tightly and teeth gritted into view. She danced every now and them, licking her lips at times and getting sunk into the song. Aizen's eyes grew wide but, his posture didn't changed. She would hop backwards with one foot, slowly move on to her knees and stand back up. All the while keeping her eyes mostly closed, the entire time; Her lids would be narrowed, during the times she would open them.

Starrk listened from afar and Nnoitra kept grinning at her behavior, when she danced. Haribel quirked a brow and all the other Espada who were hidden, couldn't help but to listen in. She was good, not mattering how long it took her. Apparently she was a quick learner... Gin's mouth was parted a ways and Tousen looked bothered by all the sound. She would twirl every now and then, making her ponytail gracefully flail. Her reiatsu sparked up and her veins became more noticeable, she was getting excited...again.

As time passed, so had her song and her play through shocked nearly everyone... They had never expected her to be 'that' good, especially for a beginner. "She certainly does have a knack, for turning the impossible into...the possible..." Gin commented, passively grinning beside Aizen. The brown head just shut his lids and contemplated over her performance.

"I agree... I'm sure it is all from sheer luck and her quick learning ability... I admit, she surprised me there... I was not expecting her to play like this, then again...we are speaking of Coumetsu here..." He answered him, finally opening his lids to the goth. She was staring at him with squinted orbs, grinning like a mad woman and having her guitar on her back.

"And there you have it, I proved you wrong that I could learn how to play! I 'assumed' you thought I couldn't do it!" She said, now walking over to her amp and radio, picking it up soon after.

"You are correct, I have had my doubts... I appreciate the little bit of entertainment you've given us, now head back into your cell; I wish to discuss some other matters. Tomorrow you will follow along with me, we will head to Daomig'rah's volcano... Now, go get some sleep..." He said with a gesture of his head, pointing in the direction of the entry way.

"UUUUGh...Fiiiiiiine..." She grumbled and marched her way into the hallway, mumbled disrespectful words behind his back.

"Lord Aizen... Wouldn't resurrecting her ancestor too soon, be a bad thing? She's probably not capable of handling such spiritual pressure, from a powerful hollow dragon." Gin asked, as he leaned over to Aizen's side and looked at him.

"Are you questioning my methods...Gin..?" The said man asked, moving his brown irises to the corners.

"Not at all! It's just that, wouldn't he go into a rampage? Resurrecting him without any means of preparation, could cause chaos!~" He said, now yearning for an answer.

"Gin... If we resurrect him now, he will have time to get use to us and get to know his great granddaughter... Once he finds out she's his granddaughter by many centuries, he will most likely grow attached and become protective of her." He replied easily, standing up in the process. He turned and walked away, heading to who knows where.

"Of course Lord Aizen, I haven't thought of that.~" He mused, he and Tousen following the said man. "I wonder just how big...Daomig'rah is.~"


	28. Chapter 28: The Resurrection

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 28: The Resurrection**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: HEY GUYS, IT'S BEEN SO LONG I KNOW! For some reason I still have internet..it's like they forgot to shut it off or something...*shrugs* Anyway, if I stop updating for a while and didn't put up an author's note, that would mean it has been cut off. Though, at least you all know what goin on here at home, things tend to happen unexpectedly here... Thank you all for understanding you have no idea how much it means to me!

Now then on to the next topic~ This chapter is so long... It was about 18 pages worth, in my writing program XD! Anyway I hope you enjoy this! I know I did, when ...ehem...the 'big man' finally made his appearance! I had the whole scene of Daomig'rah's resurrection planned out, from my day dreams! So I hope you really enjoy this :D; It's intense in my opinion!

Sorry about the song in here, it's supposed to suit the event. The whole scene is fast paced, it's just slow to read cause there's so much that's written. Wished the song was longer XD! Also, I had to fix Daomig'rah's name, it was spelled wrong before xD!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kaiorin's room, there the said woman laid. Snoring on her couch, all sprawled out, her hair no longer in its ponytail and it being beautifully sprawled out with her. Her coat, that looked similar to the kimono she wore before becoming a Soul Reaper...and to Ulquiorra's coat, laid upon the back of the couch. Her guitar sat next to her radio, cords and all. Her bike was propped up on its stick, against the wall in the far corner of the room. A bowl of small bones and bone shards, was on the floor at the other end of the couch. She laid there out cold, snoring away in her dream land.

In her dream, there was a lot of food with arms and legs, running along side her. Ramen, Bento, Gyudon, Yakitori, Tonkatsu and Yakiniku. They all ran with her, as she laughed happily in the middle. Slow motion running, with a pink and bubbly background was in view, as well a field of yellow and pink flowers all around her. She was having fun, then soon noticing one of her most favored dishes... A tarikayki chicken bowl, with white rice and some veggies in it. It slowly turned around, still being in that slow motion scene. It had arms and legs, as it too- begun to run away.

The goth reached her hand out, drool on her lips and wide eyes. "COME BACK, I WANNA EAT YOU!~" She said dramatically, with desperation in her slits. The scene picked up in pace, making the tariyaki chicken bowl run faster and making the punk panic. Soon, from afar, it looked like a stampede of food with her being in the lead. That poor chicken bowl was getting gained on, though managed to increase its speed and run for dear life; Swinging its limbs back and forth, blindingly.

Outside of her dream, the door to her room opened and in came Nnoitra. He walked over to her form, noticing that her hair was down and her black makeup had faded away. To say the least, he looked rather amused by her indecent sleeping style and her lack of gothic makeup. He smiled real big, with squinted lids and stood in front of her sleeping form. Thinking to himself of how pretty she actually looked, without all that black on her face. Hearing her mumble in her sleep, he leaned in just a fraction, to try and catch what she's saying.

"C-Chicken...Eeeeat...I-...I wanna... Mmmmmm, bones..." The seven footer didn't waver in his smile, he just kept gazing at her and finding her sleep talking amusing. A small trickle of drool hung from the corner of her mouth, while having the most goofiest grin plastered and laughing to herself.

He folded his arms against his chest, getting a brilliant idea of how to wake her up. The scene changed to show the back of his feet, his heels in view. One foot slowly rose high, clear up to his stomach and slammed it back into the floor. That caused the floor to crack, an incredibly loud thunk to echo and had the goth shoot up into her seat. "TARIYAKI, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!~" She screamed out, a hand stretched out in front of her, desperately reaching for the space before her. Her eyes were wide, her lips in a frown and teeth gritted into view. Gradually turning her head, she saw Nnoitra grinning madly at her.

She yawned, lids tightly shut and a wide opened mouth. Once she stopped, she smacked her lips a few times, with her eyes open; Too groggy to let anything process right now. "The hell do you want...?" She asked, tired peers looking up at black ones. The scene changed to a chibi one, Kai having flat lines for eyes with a small red dot in both of them. Nnoitra looked pudgy just like her, flat lines for ogles and a small black dot for them both. Even in his chibi form, he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What were you dreaming about...?" He asked, making the awkward chibi scene change back to normal.

Her face unchanging from its unamused feature, she kept her irises locked on with his. "Food... It was such a nice dream and you just 'had' to ruin it!" She raged at him, eyes now glowing and veins showing up. He wasn't fazed though, he kept his signature grin visible.

"By the way, Lord Aizen wants to see you... It's time to go visit Daomig'rah's volcano, so hurry and get ready..." He said, though wasn't expecting Kai to jump out of her spot, climb up his attire and get super close to his face.

"YOU MEAN I GET TO 'FINAAALLLYYY', MEET A RELATIVE OF MINE?! 'A' BLOOD RELATIVE?!" She asked excitedly, grinning big and lids wide. Seeing him nod slowly, she felt him push her off back on to the couch, then watched him take his leave.

"Get ready, we're leaving as soon as you see him!" He rose his voice, still smiling his wicked grin. He left the room, with the door shutting behind. The goth just stood there, with a risen brow.

" _Why was he grinning like that...? Actually...why 'DOES' he grin like that most of the time...especially when he's around me... Weird..._ " She mentally spoke, before looking over to her 'snack' bowl. Her reflection shown that she didn't have her black makeup on, causing a rise of panic to build in her. " _IS THAT WHY HE WAS STARING AT ME?! HE SAW MY FACE! My face without makeup, is the last thing I want people to see...! DAMN IT, WHY OF ALL TIMES?!_ " She screamed in her head, her beautiful, paper white skin appearing soft and delicate. She leaned in closer, looked at the scar on her eye and caressed it with a disgusted expression. " _I'd give anything, to get rid of this horrid past reminder..._ " She said in her head again, taking a moment to stare at it and scowl.

She straightened up, walked over then paused. Realization hitting her like a brick, her eyes widened and froze stiff. _"If I jump into lava...wouldn't my hair tie burn off...? Of course it would! Which means...my...red wrappings...on my chest and forearms will..._ " She mentally said trailing off, with her face turning as bright as a tomato.

She faced the couch and quickly grabbed her coat, put it on and tied the front together. Knowing it didn't have any buttons or a zipper, she had to tear it a bit and tie the front up. " _There... Now when my bandages burn off, I'll have this to cover up my chest!_ " She mentally cheered, soon having another obvious realization. " _Fuck... My makeup would come off too, if I jump into that lava..._ " She stood there with a pout on her lips, despising the idea of showing her smooth and delicate, paper white face. Her lips looked gorgeous, her face looked a bit gray due to the shade and her slitted orbs seemed to really stand out.

She turned and left her room, pouting that she didn't get to hide her girly face. " _I hate this... I F**KING HATE THIS! I HAVE TO SHOW MY DAMN, FEMININE FACE! I look so weak like this, I don't look intimidating..._ " She said mentally, walking down the hallway and soon running into Grimmjow. Her lids squinted dangerously, mouth formed a frown and her hands got stuffed in her pockets.

Grimmy appeared pacing in the same direction as her, his back to her and hands in his pockets too. She decided to run and get past the man, bursting into a full sprint. The sixth Espada halted in his step and watched as the goth passed him up. Slow motion took place, showing that he caught a glimpse of her without that black makeup. He quirked a brow at her, soon continuing his walk. " _That was close! If I hadn't ran that fast, he probably would have seen my face!_ " She mentally yelled, relieved that he didn't chase after her.

Taking several minutes to find Aizen, he was next to a big door and six other people were near him. She skidded to a halt, looked up and seen Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Morgus, Barragon, Gin and Tousen; They all watched her with a bit of surprise on their features (aside from Ulquiorra and Tousen), from seeing her with her hair down and makeup off. Aizen held his passive features in view, taking notice of the lack of black makeup. "Glad you didn't delay, Coumetsu... Now let's be off, I don't want to cause anymore time to be used up waiting here. Oh and Coumetsu...?" He asked but, didn't get to finish.

"DON'T-SAY IT!" She barked, gritting her teeth in view and annoyance growing in her.

"Why? It's a lot easier to look at you now, since you're not wearing your gothic makeup... Not to mention, your hair being down makes you look more like a woman." He smirked, knowing that his words were racking up her nerves. Suddenly, her fiery reiatsu rose and her veins shown up. "I SAID, TO NOT FUCKING SAY IT!" She yelled, her beautiful long and black hair flailing with her flames.

"Hm- shall we go now...?" He spoke, smirking with his lids closed. He opened the door, after turning and went through it. Morgus ran up to her with a big warm smile plastered and Nnoitra's gaze stuck to her like glue, even when he followed his leader. Ulquiorra's lids were shut, hands in his pockets and followed after Aizen. Barragon shook his head, then he too trailed along side his leader. Both Gin and Tousen walked with Aizen in the far front, leaving Morgus and Kai at the back. "Sister, I haven't seen your true face in such along time!~ I admit though, it is much easier to look at you now.~" He mused, now walking onward. Kai grew irritated but pushed it aside. She began pacing and made her way next to her brother, a scowl evident.

"The lava will just melt my makeup off...burn off my wrappings and my hair band, I had to do this..." She mumbled, having sulking violet purple lines above her head.

"I think it was a wise idea!~ Besides, it's rare to see your pretty face sis!" He beamed, making her sulk even more...that was the last thing she needed to hear. "Why do you hide it so much, I don't really understand." He asked, curiosity glistening in his brown orbs.

"Cause... I look so damn weak, too soft and girly! I don't want people staring at me, just because I have a 'pretty face'!" She raged, making quotation gestures with both her index and middle fingers. Laughter caught her ears, she searched for the culprit and seen Gin in the far font, snickering to himself. "THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" She asked from anger, getting the said man's attention.

"Isn't it better, than having people fear you and think of you as a monster? I would much rather have someone stare at 'my' pretty face, instead of running from it.~" He said, causing Nnoitra to try and hold in laughter.

A tick mark appeared on the back of the goth's head, her reiatsu fuming once again. "YOU WANNA GET PLOWED, SNAKE?!" Her silly, razor sharp teeth and white angry eyes shown up. That only caused the said man to snicker again, along with Nnoitra. She took out her Zanpakuto, ran up to Gin and held her dagger at his throat. Her slits appeared glowing, those silly white and angry lids now gone. She was about to slit his throat, until a question made her stop.

"Coumetsu, what's so wrong with having a face, that looks soft and girly? Just because a woman has a soft and girly appearance, doesn't mean they are weak." Aizen asked, not even looking her way. They all had stopped, looking at her and wanted to know the answer to it too. Morgus on the other hand, had an idea as to why...but didn't want to mention it.

Kai lowered her dagger, shadow masking her peers and her head down. She didn't want to answer but, she had to...or otherwise, they won't leave her alone about it in the future. "Because... Soft and girly, doesn't match a monster..." Twas all she said, before joining her brother's side again. Remembering those many times she was called that, before and after Morgus's betrayal. " _I'm not a monster...so why...does some part of me, believe that I am...?_ " She mentally asked, slight mourn embedded in her voice. Feeling Morgus's hand on her shoulder, she looked over and seen wavering concerned brown orbs. Everyone else ahead of them continued on, leaving only Morgus and her there.

"Sis~ Tell me...was it because of so many people kept calling you a monster, hell spawn, demon and so on? Is that why you hide your true face, behind all that black makeup...? Look at your Captain, he was called many things too. Yet he doesn't care, he only cares about fighting... Not to mention- Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain Zaraki, me and a few others don't believe you are one." He said, in hopes of comforting her; Not once had she peered up at him. He refused to avert his eyes from her, thinking it might make him look bad as an older sibling.

"Thanks..." She replied, a small smile making its way on her lips. Though that frown returned, when she felt the need to ask something. "Is it because of me being called 'that' my whole life, to where it got into my system and made me believe deep down...that I 'was' one...? I know I'm not a monster, yet a part of me thinks otherwise..." She spoke her mind, feeling safe enough to mention it knowing the others are too far ahead. She too, continued onward, with her brother following suit.

"I think so, Kai... It makes sense, considering everyone believed your eyes were like that of a demon... You've changed so much since that...'day'... You've grown to love fights, ever since I taught you a little bit about fighting. I wanted nothing more than to keep you safe, so you wouldn't have to get involved with future battles... Yet, I taught you how to defend yourself, to fight, so you could protect yourself if needed... I didn't want another family member...to get killed...even though we're not blood related..." He admitted, sulking in the process. "I think I worsened your reputation, by teaching you how to defend yourself... Not to mention, considering how you are now...you hurt people who anger you beyond your limit." He took a long pause, before speaking once more. "Honestly, if I were in your shoes... I would take it as a compliment, since a 'monster' is strong. Besides, don't let the past experience ruin the present and future..." He said, with his brown orbs shutting, having a full-warmhearted and soft smile plastered.

The goth looked up at him, lids widening at his attempts to comfort her. Of course him being her brother/close friend, she accepted it. Rolling her head up to view the black sky, she put her arms behind her head and began her thinking habit. Her lids narrowed, thinking about his words.

"If you say you're not a monster, then don't let that other side of you believe you are; It's that simple... You are not in the past anymore sis, you are here now and with both of your kind. Soul Reapers, Arrancars and even your half breed brother!~" He happily rose his voice, making the punk's slits begin to water a bit. "Haven't you noticed how happy you are now? You've hung out with Ikkaku, Yumichika, your Captain, Rangiku, reunited with me and found out we're both half breeds! You fight more often now, seem to have fun more than you used to and you've gotten stronger!~" Hearing those words, she sighed and let her arms down.

"What about you though...? You say all that, yet...you're still hooked to the past yourself..." She said, not even looking his way. She watched the people in front of her, pacing casually and not once hearing their conversation...or so she thinks... Tousen had an open ear out for her, despite him not looking towards her. The man looked slightly annoyed. " _It's no wonder she's that way..._ " He said mentally, keeping a note on what those two were talking about.

Morgus sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and began laughing to himself, with shut lids. "Y-yeah, you are right about that...~" He replied in midst of his laughter, soon opening his gaze back up to his sister. "I am sorry though..." He spoke once more, the moment his laughter died down. "I 'do' have a reason to cling to the past... Do not forget, someone murdered my parents...and I want to find out who did it... I want to get stronger, so I can avenge them.~" He reminded her, with a depressed feature on him. He heard her sigh, so he looked over and just when he did...he felt her pat his shoulder a couple times.

"Bro, I don't blame you... I don't know much about my parents, so I can't really say much. I don't know what it's like to be raised by a mother or father...so I don't know what it's like to feel a loss like that... I can imagine a little though, losing someone who's close to you and all, it's not a good feeling... If I lost Ikkaku, Yumichika, my Captain, you, or everyone else...I wouldn't be able to think straight, for who knows how long..." Kai replied, soon going back to her thinking habit. He nodded to her words, knowing that part all too well.

It took hours to get to the volcano, once they had found it, they all looked up its huge feature. It was humongous, almost as big as Aizen's palace... It looked dried up, its color was the same as the surrounding white sands and the veins on it looks like deep indents. Aizen stood there gazing at the resting place of the dead dragon, having his passive grin as usual.

Tousen didn't appear affected, Ulquiorra just stared at the giant dead volcano, Barragon had his orbs shut, Nnoitra whistled at its size with a big grin and Morgus gawked with wide eyes. Kai on the other hand just stared at it, bored as ever. "Here we are, Lord Aizen... Daomig'rah's grave...the lava inside is sealed up, since it hasn't been active in so long..." Barragon spoke, now opening his gaze to his leader. Aizen shut his lids and turned to face the goth. Opening them back up, he glued his irises to hers and waited for her to act.

"Ulquiorra...will you do the honors, as to break apart the inside a bit? There needs to be an entrance for the Princess. As for you, Nnoitra... Wait along side us on the edge at the top, we will have to wait for the dragon to come out. Once he does, expect a rampage. Coumetsu, if you see any signs of movement in the lava, get out of there and return to my side... Wouldn't want you to get killed, by your own ancestor." Kai didn't look the least bit amused, more annoyed than anything. She would much rather wait until he approaches the top and was about to leave, so she could grab a hold of his head and hang on. In fact, she was going to do just that.

She grinned that mischievous grin of hers and narrowed her slits, not even replying to him. Walking forward, she planted her hand on Aizen's shoulder and rudely nudged him out of the way a bit. "I got this shit, I'm not goin' by your damn plan! If he approaches the top, I'll just hitch a ride on him and climb my way to his head, once I'm there... I'll just shout his name to try and calm him down, easy~ He'd listen to me, once he realizes I have his eyes. He wouldn't hurt his own kin, would he?~" She questioned tauntingly, whilst looking over her shoulder to that 'high and mighty' asshole.

Aizen frowned at her antic, irritated that she just bluntly and rudely pushed him aside... No one's ever rejected his words before and not submit to them later on, she was truly an arrogant and fearless woman. "Coumetsu, I believe your way of thinking is quite reckless... You will be putting your own life in danger, we all need you around to keep your ancestor tamed, when he arrives. You are too weak to endure his po-" Before he could finish, he got cut off by her harsh voice.

"OH, SHUT IT! SOMETIMES BEING RECKLESS, IS A GOOD THING! I'm not going by your damn plan here! If you think I'm so weak, as to get killed by a large pair of chompers, then your wrong! Damn, you're annoying, always thinking your some fucking god! You always expect people to abide by your demands, well that won't work on me!" She screamed out, faced the volcano right after and completely ignored his death glares from him. Morgus couldn't help but laugh at her words, though he covered his mouth and tried to hide it. Nnoitra stared at her with wide eyes, Tousen's mouth was slightly open and Gin's lids were actually shocked. Ulquiorra had a small fraction of irritation shown, while Barragon just sighed with shut peers.

Kai walked onward, deciding to climb the huge volcano tomb and kept ignoring Aizen's death glares. Everyone decided to sonido their way up the huge grave, with Morgus appearing behind her and picking her up. "WHAT THE-...MORGUS, PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, flailing about in his hold.

"Calm down sister, you can't use flash step...you can only use sonido.~" He mused, with his lids shut and a smile plastered. An ark mark appeared on the goth's head, angry at his words.

"Of course I can't flash step! I've never been taught how, nor have I been taught that...'sonido' technique!" She shouted, as her brother scaled the volcano's side.

"Yes you can, sis! I've seen you use it in fights, ever now and then. You just do not realize you're using it, is all. Why not ask one of the Espada, to teach it to you properly? So you'll know exactly, how to use it.~" He suggested, causing his sister to stop her flailing. She sighed, folded her arms and formed a slight pout.

"If I can't figure it out on my own, I'll ask... I'm gonna hate it though, I don't like other people's help..." Speaking grumpily in reply, Morgus chuckled at her words and finally reached the top. Everyone stood on the edge, looking down into the solidified lava pit. Once Morgus sat her down, she stood in front of him and looked over at Ulquiorra.

The said fourth Espada paced forward and jumped down into the pit, soon smashing the surface and making it crack. Steam sizzled out, giving the sign that it was slowly unsealing. He vanished then reappeared next to Aizen, stuffing his hands in his pockets in the process.

Crackling sounds filled their ears, along with sizzling steam and faint bubbling. The surface broke like ice in a matter of seconds, exposing the immense lava and its heat. Red hot magma bubbled in the pit, showing a bit of activeness. As if on que and without another word, Kai grinned and jumped right in like it was a swimming pool. Laughing as she descended, she could feel the heat and she loved it. With a slight splash, Morgus squinted his lids and watched her disappear in to the thick liquid. Everyone waited, keeping their irises glued to the space that Kai vanished in.

The goth floated in midst of the hot, thick liquid. Her front side facing the bottom and focused her attention down below. She turned around, her backside now facing the bottom and grinned real big. " _This lava feels goooooood~... It feels like a nice hot bath! So relaxing...~_ " She mentally stated, as her hair brushed upward and past her face. "Damn, _I wanna see my old, OLD, man...I can't be wasting any time in this nice lava... So..._ " She spoke again in her head, raising her forearm and biting it right after. That caused her skin to get punctured, making her own lava blood to seep out.

(Play: Power of Darkness by Two steps from hell : D (Another day dreamed vision of mine~)Once that happened, outside of the lava pit, the whole environment begun to tremble. Something big was about to go down and Aizen knew it. He kept gazing at the lava, watching the pit get filled in more and more. Kai turned around, soon noticing something black stir deep within. The black figure of a dragon head, gradually grew bigger as it approached her. She prepared herself, got out of the way just in time and saw its neck. Once she grabbed on to one of its spines, she got pulled along with him and didn't take long until he burst out from all that lava. (This is where the guitar in the song, picks up :D ) His large black wings with lava veins glowing in them, sprawled out and shot all the lava off his back. While doing so, he lifted his head and roared out a piercing dragon scream, that sounded mixed with a hollow's screech. The environment continued to quake at his awakening, Kai dangled on to his neck, trying to hold on.

(This scene happens after the guitar play-through : D ) Aizen watched with a passive feature, everyone else had widened eyes...even Ulquiorra. All of a sudden, the dragon sonidoed out of view and made lava flow over the edge; Everyone flashed out of the way. In the air, his flight was so fast that it made everything on Kai's body flail. She struggled climbing to his head, inch by inch did she manage to scale.

Daomig'rah raged, spitting out fire from his mouth, screaming out and causing his own fire to spread across a lot of the sandy land. His orbs were the same as the goth's, only his slits were thinner from anger and appeared hazed over. He soared through the air at an amazing acceleration, spitting out flames and his lava cero all over the white surface below.

Everyone watched with a surprised face, not expecting something so big and terrifying to cause so much land to get masked by fire and boiling lava...in such little time. Kai was getting closer, she gritted her teeth into view, climbing her way to his boned hollow mask and had narrowed lids. The harsh winds prevented her, from scaling him any faster. " _I gotta get to him! I gotta make him stop, before he burns everything that's left, to the ground!_ " She mentally yelled, holding on with a strong grip. One of her hands let go by accident and nearly made her fall off, until she pulled it back up and continued climbing. Finally reaching one of his eyes, she viewed the size of it and gasped...he was big... Her whole body was smaller than his own iris! "Daomig'rah! STOOOOP! STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TO BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN!" She shouted, to no avail...he kept it up. He was so blinded with rage, that not even her voice could gain his attention. She got angry, her flaming reiatsu fumed high and her veins glowed.

He halted in mid flight, rose his head to the sky and opened his mouth. A much larger lava cero than before, spiraled and began to charge. "STOOOOOOOOP! STOP IT! YOU WOULDN'T HURT YOUR OWN GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER WOULD YOU?!" She asked loudly. Much to her surprise, that actually worked. He stopped, smacked his mouth shut and made lava stream down his strong jaw. His slits slowly grew more life to them, making the haze cease. It grew wider and moved down to view who the voice belonged to. It thinned out again, at realization.( Song ends here : D ) He stopped completely, recognizing her eyes from anywhere.

Slowly flapping his wings, he landed and made the whole ground shake from his weight, not once averting his giant slit from her own irises. Though once he did land, she fell off but, only to have the dragon himself catch her in his black dragon palm. Standing on all three of his limbs, not including the one that's holding Kai... He leaned his head in to get a better look at her. Kai's lids were wide, mouth open in shock and her hair was sprawled out beautifully.

Gradually lowering himself, he laid down and put her down in the process. He placed the hand that once held her, in front of him with her being trapped in between his arms. From afar, Aizen held his brown orbs on the giant black dragon; Taking notice of all of the similarities between him and his Descendant. They both had the same eyes, the same lava veins that show up, the same type of cero and the same blinding rage. Yes...its safe to say that they're related. Everyone vanished and reappeared just a few long distances away, so to not startle the dragon and cause him to act.

Daomig'rah's nose was close to her, keeping an eye on her form. He huffed out air from his nostrils, causing a gust to brush upon her for a second. His spiny tail wrapped around his body and to his front side, closing in on the goth. He was emitting a big bellow with his mouth closed, almost like a growl. "You are indeed...my kin... My daughter must have bred with another and passed down her blood line... You look just like your great grandmother... What is your name...child...?" He spoke, soon feeling other presences near. He ignored it but, kept his guard up in case they decided to attack. His voice was strong, booming and deep, something one would hear from a wise man that was in his thirties.

"Kaiorin...Coumetsu..." She spoke, too amazed at the sight before her. He backed his snout a ways away, not once averting his gaze. He stared at her, contemplating...much like Ryu would.

"Ryuki Koshiji, was your grandmother... She was a Soul Reaper... and she looked similar to you." He shut his lids and turned his head slightly to view the small group. Aizen was smiling passively, intently watching the dragon. Daomig'rah was doing the same, sensing something threatening about him. He wrapped his paws around Kai more, in a protective manner. "Who...are you...?" He asked dangerously, his voice was booming and threatening.

Aizen just stared at the beast before him, with the others doing the same. He bellowed under his breath again, a warning grumble to the small group. Silence filled the air for several minutes and his patience grew thin. "I AM GROWING IMPATIENT, STATE YOUR NAMES NOW!" He yelled out, his orbs now glowing brighter much like Kai's.

Aizen walked forward more, only to have fire get spat at his feet, halting the said man in his tracks. "STAY PUT! IF NOT, I SHALL DEEM YOU ALL FOOD! I HAVE NOT EATEN IN OVER A THOUSAN YEARS, SO DO NOT TEST ME!" He roared out, causing Aizen to become cautious.

Despite his calm and collected demeanor, he was actually watching himself to be sure not to anger him. He knew...he was stronger, since Daomig'rah gave Yamamoto a hard time in the past. "I am Lord Sosuke Aizen, I have brought your descendant here to resurrect you. Her blood was the key to your revival, so if I were you...I would be thankful for being reunited with my own kin." His words smoothly came out, making the dragon grumble like before. Daomig'rah contemplated on his words, reading the man's eyes for any sign of lies.

" _He is full of lies... I can see deceit in them... Deceit and conceit. Though he does make a point, he did bring me back... He did not lie when he mentioned reuniting us and using her blood for my resurrection..._ " He mentally spoke, keeping his slits locked with brown ones. The three Espada remained behind Aizen, along side Gin and Tousen. "What purpose do you have, for resurrecting me...?" He asked with his strong, deep and booming voice.

"I simply resurrected you, so you may be with your own grandchild." Aizen said, trying to convince the dragon. Though he was not expecting Daomig'rah to act negatively...

"LIES! THAT IS NOT THE ONLY REASON, BOY! NOW SPEAK THE TRUTH, I CAN SEE DECEIT IN YOUR EYES!" He roared out, making everyone's eardrums ache. Kai covered her ears, closed her gaze and gritted her teeth. She was still laying on her back, in between the dragon's forearms.

"Very well... I wish for you to join me and my dear Espada here, we need you to keep your granddaughter in check." He spoke convincingly once more, not wanting to 'actually' spill out his plan. Daomig'rah grumbled once more, then turned to look upon his grandchild. He shut his eyes, making lava from the inside engulf his body and morph him. His frame decreased in size and gradually formed into a human appearance. Once the lava dripped all the way off his frame, it exposed his paper white, muscular body. He had defined muscle, shoulder length black hair and pieces of his boned mask on his head. His long black bangs hung just over his orbs, much like how Kai's did when she was little; His slits pierced through his bangs, clearly unafraid to show them; And he was naked...causing the goth to shut her eyes and stand up.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She shouted, shielding her eyes from the scaring sight. The scene blocked the view of his lower half, by only showing his upper half. He shot his eyes open, looked over and watched Kai look away. He narrowed his gaze and had a stoic expression on him, with no sign of facial hair. He looked young despite his age, somewhere around the age of thirty five or older.

"Where are your parents...?" He bluntly asked, unfazed by the fact that he was nude. He didn't have much of a choice to be naked, since there were no clothes to wear.

Keeping her eyes shut, she replied angrily while having her back to him and her arms crossed. "They abandoned me when I was little! I don't know anything about them, so don't ask...why you wanna know, anyway...?" She asked, opening her lids knowing her back was turned.

He didn't respond, though he looked ticked off and had a slight change in his stern features. "How long have you been alive...?" He asked again, curious as to how long she has been, without any parents.

Everyone walked a bit closer, only to have Aizen raise an arm to make them stop. They did exactly that, figuring he was saying that it was too dangerous.

"I was small...when I got abandoned... So I'd say...I was only four years old, maybe..." She said, soon hearing the said dragon growl under his breath. It was the same usual growl he'd emit, when he was in his dragon form. He bore his teeth, fangs and all shown which expressed rage.

"Who ever our child was, had better known the consequences for abandoning you! I DO NOT TOLERATE SUCH LOWLY ACTIONS! MORTALS FEAR WHAT THEY CANNOT UNDERSTAND, SO THEY DROPPED YOU OFF SOMEWHERE AND LEFT YOU, IS THAT RIGHT?! THEY FEARED YOU, BECAUSE OF KNOWING WHO YOU WERE RELATED TO!?" He asked in fury, his booming voice unchanged by his human appearance. Kai's lids widened, shocked to know he got that right.

"HOW THE FRAK DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?! I NEVER TOLD YOU, THAT PEOPLE FEARED ME! They were only afraid of my eyes though, they never reacted to the rest of my appearance..." She stated angrily, quite confused about how he figured that much out. She hadn't turned to face him though, she just kept her back to him.

"I AM Daomig'rah! THE MOST FEARED BY ALL, WHO COME ACROSS MY PATH! I 'KNOW' THAT OTHERS HAD FEARED YOU! You have my blood, my eyes and my veins! Anyone who sees my eyes, aside of me being a dragon...would quiver at my presence! I presumed you went through the same fate, as I had..." He answered, stunning Kai once more. The dragon himself turned to face the small group, now pacing toward Aizen.

Once he came face to face, with his serious features evident, he deeply looked into the man's brown orbs. "I accept...on one condition..." He stated, making Aizen squint his lids.

"And 'that'...will be?" Sosuke asked, not once shifting in his stance.

The scene changed, only showing Daomig'rah's pale lips. "Do not kill my grandchild...or I will kill you, if you do..." His voiced sounded murderous, making Aizen feel a bit more cautious than before. He was planning on killing Coumetsu, once he didn't need her anymore...but now, he had no choice but to abide by his 'condition'.


	29. Chapter 29: His Sorrowful Past

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 29: His sorrowful past...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: HEY GUYS, sorry I haven't posted in a bit! I FINALLY FINISHED MY HUNTER X HUNTER FANFICTION WOOOT! Now I'll be focusing on this one! I'll also be making a new one soon, about Dragon Ball Super! Wish me luck :D!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sounds of feet patted against the floor, with two pairs of them in side view walking. One pair was a ways behind, while the other was pacing faster. The scene changed to show Kai in her white attire, her blood red bandages back on, her makeup plastered and her hair up once more. Daomig'rah kept a steady pace behind her, still naked and keeping his lava orbs glued to her back side. " _Damn, I'm glad I 'did' put this coat around my chest... THAT DAMNED LAVA BURNT OFF MY RED WRAPPINGS AND HAIR BAND, I FUCKING KNEW IT!_ " She mentally shouted, not even paying attention to where she was going. Her arms were up behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are we almost there...?" The dragon himself asked, with an unamused expression. Wow, he even has her attitude... Kai rose the back of her hand, waving it softly and spoke.

"Yup." Twas all she said, she refused to look at him since he was naked. "Doesn't it bother you, man...? Being naked and all around a woman...?" She asked, watching as the tiny specks on the ceiling, scrolled past her slits.

"Hardly..." He simply answered, while shutting his lids.

The goth rolled her slits down, noticing one of the Espada coming down the path. It was Szayel Aporro, striding down in their direction. He squinted his orbs and smirked at seeing Daomig'rah, butt naked and appearing careless. "Hey, pinky..." The punk muttered, not really caring about anything at the moment. She dropped her arms and stuffed them in her pockets, walking past the said man. What she wasn't expecting, was for Daomig'rah and Szayel to give each other a staring contest. She looked over, watched them eye each other as if they were rivals...not really processing, that she was looking at the naked Daomig'rah.

She was growing irritated with the silence, then walked in between them. Raising both her hands, she gripped onto the back of both of their heads and banged their foreheads harshly together. "WHY THE HELL, ARE YOU GUYS JUST STARIN' AT EACH OTHER?!" She yelled angrily, causing the scientist to flinch and look over at her. It didn't hurt either of them when she did that but, it sure did get their attention...

The Espada smirked at her, staring at her then back to Dao. He glanced between the them over and over, as if comparing the two. "Are you perhaps, Daomig'rah?~" He finally spoke, making the dragon nod stoically and keep his orbs glued to his face. "Excellent! Lord Aizen mentioned that he and a few others were going to resurrect you. I never thought...that you'd be so similar in appearance, to Coumetsu here.~" He mused, while pushing up his glasses.

"She is my great grandchild... It is obvious, that I am going to appear similar to her..." Dao answered easily, not once did his expression change. He stood there, Kai not even looking his way.

"Can he have some clothes now...?" She asked irritably with her eyes shut again, clearly not enjoying the fact that she can't look at him.

"Of course, Lord Aizen has asked me to prepare the same type of material I made for you, for his clothing!" He replied promptly, then shifted in his feet. "Good day, Lord Daomig'rah.~" Szayel bowed to his waist, rose back up then faced Kai. She quirked a brow at him, wondering what on earth he was thinking... He inched a bit closer, grabbed her hand, stared directly into her slits and placed his lips on the back of it. He had his other arm up against his back, while the hand was formed into a fist. He inched his lips away by a hair, kept his orbs glued to hers and a smirk still plastered. "Good day to you as well, Princess Coumetsu.~" He added, before rising back up and pacing past Dao. Kai's lids were wide, shocked that he would even DARE to do that.

"YOU ASSHOLE, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAAAAAT!" She raged, her reiatsu fuming and veins evident. Dao was surprised at her sudden burst of anger, making him wonder why she'd get angry over that.

"Ah-ah-aaaah!~" Szayel mused just ahead of them while wiggling his index finger, after stopping in his pace. He was peering over his shoulder, smirking at her. "Temper Temper, 'Princess'. It is only natural that you receive such antics from another.~ You are royalty, no matter how much you hate it. Since our previous ruler has surfaced, I must show respect towards him...even towards you, since you two are related.~" He turned and continued with his walk, now putting both arms against his back. "Might as well start getting used to it, you will be receiving 'that' way more now!~" He stated as he kept walking within ear shot, making Kai scream out his name and try to run at him

Dao just held her back easily, by putting her into a full nelson move. "LET GO OF ME DAMMIT! I'LL KILLL HIM FOR THAT!" She screamed out, not realizing that Grimmjow had been standing behind them both. The dragon himself didn't say anything, just held her back with little to no effort.

"So, you're the big talk around Los Noches, eh...?" His question made the previous ruler look over his shoulder, only his orbs visible to the Espada. Grimm became astonished, lids widened and mouth apart slightly. "I see, so you ARE him..." He mumbled, soon changed expression to that of annoyance. He glared daggers at the dragon, feeling competition at the thought of Dao, being the previous ruler.

Like before...the whole staring contest started and she peeked over to see for herself; She got angry again. Breaking free from Dao's grasp, she shut her lids tightly and faced both of them. "WHY THE HELL, DO YOU KEEP HAVING STARING CONTESTS?!" She shouted in question, making both men look her way quizzically. Nothing...the said dragon remained silent and viewed her stoically.

The silence was broken, the moment Dao finally spoke. "The 'Espada' here...seem to try and dominate over my will, I will not submit to anyone... The only existence I will accept fully, is you...granddaughter..." He replied, making her sweat drop. Kai refused to open her eyes...thus, she remained still.

Something got her attention, a question had formed and begged to be asked. "Dao...?" The goth asked, having the said man blink sternly. "Yes...?" He answered in a low but, strong voice.

"If I'm the only one you'll accept 'fully'...then...WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL AIZEN RIGHT ON THE SPOT, INSTEAD OF ACCEPTING HIS OFFER?!" She raged out, with an irk mark appearing on her head.

Dao shut his lids, contemplated then spoke. "Because...he resurrected me and reunited me, with my own kin... Despite the lies I kept seeing in him, it is the least I can do to repay that dept. I will kill anyone who arrogantly views me as weak...though, he did not, because I had witnessed caution in his orbs...aside of the way he acted. When one has their guard risen but, does not attack...that means they are prepared to defend themselves, against a strong opponent. He was treading carefully with his words, fearing that I would kill him..." He began, before taking a long pause in his speech. "Anyone who has tamed Espada level Arrancars and is not apart of their race...is clearly up to no good... There for, his attempt to be one with the hollow race, will only mean to an end. He will either use us then kill us, or the Espada will kill him and sever the group that he had gathered..." He finished, before opening his gaze to his descendant. He noticed how her eyes were wide open now, staring at him in disbelief.

"How...the fuck...did you...-" Realizing she was gazing at him, she quickly shut her lids and turned her head away. "I'll ask later, just get some damn pants on or something!" Her face was flushed and annoyed at the fact that he was naked, she couldn't look at him...

The said dragon rolled his slits to view Grimmjow, seeing that he too, was stunned at his speech. The Espada knew better than to attack him, he knew deep down that he would live up to his words... He pondered in his hidden thoughts, soon showing a more irritated feature and paced onward. "Tch-..." He sounded, before passing the two. Stashing his hands in his pockets, not once did he peer at Dao from the corners of his eyes; It wasn't long until he was gone.

"Dammit, let's just go already! I'm tired of keepin' my eyes shut when I wanna face you!" She yelled, then trailed towards her cell with her old, OLD man following suit. It took a while but, they finally got there. Dao walked in and looked around, scanning his orbs all over the bland room and noticed a few essentials near the couch.

The goth sat down on the only comfort in the room, leaned against the back of the couch and folded her arms behind her head. Her irises remained shut, with a few questions swarming her mind. " _When I went bankai...why didn't my wrappings burn off...? When I fell into the lava, it burned it all off...so what makes my bakai's lava any different...? Also...if he's my dragon grampa...why does he look so young, when he's thousands of years old...? Seriously, look at Barragon for pete's sake!_ " She mentally spoke, not even noticing that the dragon had sat down next to her.

He was sitting up straight, staring forward into the space before him. Anyone with eyes, could see the awkward silence in the air. Though it was interrupted, when a knock occurred just outside of the door. "Sis?~" Her brother mused in question, before stepping in and seeing them two sitting on her couch.

Dao looked over at the blackette, squinted his slits in the process and glared at him. " _Is he perhaps related...to that Aizen male...?_ " He mentally questioned, while gazing into those brown orbs of Morgus's. Sad...even Daoumig'rah thought he was similar to Aizen, due to his brown eyes and their shape... The scene went chibi with the 'ding' sound emitting. Everyone looked pudgy and cute, while the silence issued once more to show off the awkwardness.

The scene changed back to normal, when Morgus leaned forward and held out his new clothing. The dragon rolled his slits down to view it, just staring at it like it was filthy or something. "Here sir, Lord Aizen asked me to bring these to you.~" He stated, averting his pupils from his and only peering toward Kai's form.

The said dragon nodded once, took the clothes and stood up. Once he begun putting them on, Morgus rushed in front of the goth to shield her from him...even though her eyes were closed...

"You may open your eyes now...Kaiorin..." Dao stated with his lids shut. As if on que, the goth opened her peers and was able to get a better view of him. As said before, he had well defined muscles, shoulder length black hair, bangs that covered his orbs a bit and a piece of his hollow mask adorned. His hollow mask...was the horns from his dragon form. They poked out from under his hair, bone masked his lids and the end of it curved out near his jaw. It looked like a literal mask only, bare skin was exposed over his nose bridge. Similar to a phantom mask, only without the middle part where is goes over the nose. Taking a closer look, on his fingers were his dragon claws...black and sharp as hell.

He was shirtless, with white hakama pants and...A FLAME TATTOO ON HIS BACK?! He had the same blaze marking that was on Kai's back, completely exposed. The only thing he had on his upper half, was a necklace reaching close to his mid section and a single dragon tooth hanging down the middle. He didn't appear to have much coverage but, he didn't seem to mind it at all. Looking over at his Descendant, he nodded then looked over at Morgus. He gave the man a fierce glare, only to have him bow and moved over to the door.

" _Do be careful sister...I do not want to see you get hurt, by this dragon...~_ " He mentioned mentally, eying Kai with concerned irises. He waved with a soft smile formed and left the room.

Kai was amazed, he looked cool to her. Her lids were wide, viewing the awesome looking grandfather. Snapping out of her stupor, she blinked and held an unamused expression. "Oi, grampa..." That got his attention, not once in his entire life...has he been called that.

"Yes...?" He asked, with his stern slitted orbs peering in her direction.

"How the hell did you know that Aizen was deceitful?! That was the first time you've ever met him and yet, you found out right on the spot, that he was bad news!" She shouted, wanting to know his methods. Her teeth was gritted, lids narrowed and veins evident.

"That is easy to explain... If you read a person's eyes, you can see everything that a person feels. Some do not possess that sense of reading, while others do... Do not forget...I lived for over thousands of years, girl..." He answered, shutting his lids during his last sentence and looking away. "I have been around long enough, to know how to read other people..." He finished, not even opening his gaze back.

" _Huh... Why does he remind me of that 'high and mighty' dumbass, Captain Kuchiki...and Ulquiorra...?_ " She mentally asked, with a quirked brow. She planted her palms on her hips, titled her head and kept her orbs glued to his frame. What knocked her out of her train of thought, was Dao who spoke and broke the quietness. "You are quite like my mate, who passed on long ago... Ryuki...she acted just like you, had a love for fighting and was easily angered... She loved Hueco Mundo, despite her being a Soul Reaper. " That made her curious, she crossed her arms and kept that quizzical look to her; she wanted to know more.

"So...Ryuki...was she maybe...apart of the eleventh squad in the Soul Society...?" She asked, though seeing him nod...shocked her. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SO AM I!" Her eyes changed to white, looking shocked and had gritted teeth. She was leaned back with one arm up in front of her.

"She was the Captain...of that 'squad' as you put it... After meeting me though and us falling in love, I deemed her to be a proper and powerful mate. When I left after breeding with her, I told her I would prepare my domain to be acceptable for our family. She was pregnant not long after, so she fled the society to be with me, after I stated that our dwelling was ready... Unfortunately, that caused a stir within the other Captains and they went out to search for her... They never found her, since I hid her away deep within my volcanic castle..." He paused, so he could go back and sit on the couch. He leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and kept his lids shut. His hair brushed past his face, after lowering his head.

"Once they found me, they attacked but soon retreated after I had killed so many of them... So, I chased after them and ended up in the world of the living. I took the lives of many out of rage, the lives of Soul Reapers, humans and many more. I was so blinded at the time, that I didn't notice how many lives I had slain. After the Soul Reapers were killed, it was days before I ate anything, so I had devoured countless human souls out of hunger..." He stopped for a bit, his shut lids squinted tighter after seeing the image of Yamamoto going after him. "Once I had got done eating, one other Soul Reaper...had decided to stand his ground against me. He appeared to be a Captain, with a long beard and had other Captains with him... I over heard them calling him 'Head Captain' but, I truly did not care. They were after me, because I was protecting my mate from their forces...and prevented them from re-entering Hueco Mundo to retrieve her... I wounded all of the Captains, killed a few and managed to make Yamammoto retreat as well... There for, I returned to my castle...only to find...a crying baby and a dead Ryuki... One of the Soul Reapers stood there in my castle, in front of my mate and my baby girl...with their blade out. So, I killed that Reaper and cuddled my little girl...for once in my many years...I cried... My baby wanted her mother...so bad...but I had to raise her and nurse her, until she was grown up to where she didn't need my nurturing anymore..." He finished.

Kai was sitting in front of him, with her legs crossed and hands in her lap. She looked like a little kid, that was listening to a story teller... Her lids were wide, mouth agape and deeply zoned into the story. She wasn't expecting him to tell her his past but, since she was kin to him...she figured it wouldn't hurt to listen. "Why did they try to retrieve her anyway...and why did they kill her?" She asked, leaning in a bit to show interest.

He opened his orbs, strictly glued them to hers and had shadow veil over them. "She abandoned her post as a Captain, fled to Hueco Mundo, mated with the ruler of that realm and gave birth to an abnormal infant... For what reason, not even I know..." He rolled his slits down and looked at the floor. "All I know is that...she was called a traitor... That Soul Reaper who killed her, spoke over a device on his robes and stated 'The traitor has been dealt with... It seems she was pregnant and had a child, should I kill it...?'... That was all I managed to make out, since...I slaughtered him right before he got a reply..." He answered mournfully, sorrow shone through his lava orbs and shut afterwords.

"I see... Well, when I go back to the Soul Society, I'm gonna ask that old man why he ordered to have her killed. I mean really, someone would have to be cold hearted to slay someone who only wanted to be with their lover... Sure, I'm not into that kind of lovey-dovey stuff...but even I know, that 'that' shit is wrong..." She scoffed, folded her arms and shut her irises. All she heard was a simple noise of agreement from her grandfather.

He looked over after opening his peers, seen her guitar and glared at it...like it was gonna jump at him. "What is that...?" That question made Kai look over and see her instrument. She grinned, narrowed her slits and said.-

"THAT my dear grandaddy...is a rock guitar from the world of the living, hahahaha!" She laughed, finding humor in his behavior. He was still staring at it like it was the most threatening thing in the world, giving it the most deadliest of glares and a scowl on his lips.

The scene faded black, with a mental disembodied voice echoing in the end,

" _So...Yamamoto, is still alive...?_ "


	30. Chapter 30: Evident Fear

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 30: Evident Fear**

Snoring echoed through the halls, just outside of Kaiorin's room. On the inside, it shown Dao sleeping and appeared sprawled out like how she sleeps. One arm rested over his eyes, his other dangled over the edge and his legs were separate. The goth stood in front of her couch, with an irk mark on her head. She didn't look very pleased, by how he just stole her sleeping spot. Shrugging, she walked out of the room and issued her thinking habit. " _Damn it old man...that was my ONLY sleeping spot... Tch-...looks like I gotta find some other place..._ " She mentally spoke, getting irritated by the thought. " _I wonder if Morgus has any room..._ " She said in her head again, not realizing the dangers of sleeping with a dude. " _He's my bro, we used to sleep together out on the streets of the rukongai... So, 'now' wouldn't make much of a difference._ "

Running into someone's back, she let her arms down and backed up. "WATCH IT ASSHOLE, DON'T JUST STAND THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" She shouted, not even noticing who it was. When she peered up, she seen Zommari with his back turned. He looked over his shoulder, stared at her for a moment, then faced forward once more.

"Forgive me...Princess..." Twas all he said and turned to the side. He bowed slightly, with one arm over his front and the other against his back. He shut his orbs, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Her spiritual pressure suddenly rose, with her veins evident.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Next thing he knew, he got punted in the face and made his head turn. His lids were wide, it didn't hurt him but...he wasn't expecting her to get pissed over something like that. "I'M ALREADY GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF THAT NICKNAME! Do I even 'LOOK' LIKE A PRINCESS TO YOU?! NO- I DON'T!" She finished, before marching her way down the path and grumbling. He stood there, now watching her fade into the distance.

" _It's hard to believe, that she hasn't killed any hollows... Especially when she's the 'hot blooded' type..._.(joke~)" He said in his head, squinting his orbs at the thought. He turned the other way and trotted down the hall.

Stomping her way, she had clenched fists and her reiatsu calmed down. Her veins still in view but, she wasn't as angry as before. "I need a punching bag... Sadly the last one broke, after I kicked it to the wall... At least, I think it did..." She spoke, now having that unamused feature to her. Seeing Nnoitra walking her way, she grinned after gaining an idea.

He was pacing her way, soon noticing the goth fast walking to him...with the biggest grin ever. He rose a brow at her approach and frowned a bit.

"You're comin' with me, man!" She shouted with that wicked grin of hers, gripped on to his bicep and tried to drag him with her. Keyword...TRIED... He just stood there, watching her try and pull him. She only made her own feet slide, every time she'd try to walk forward. He smirked at her attempt, jerked his bicep out of her grasp and made her arm fly ahead of her. "The hell!" She twirled to face him, only to literally...come face to face with him.

He grinned at her, grabbed her neck and slammed her into the floor. He got on top of her, held one wrist down while her other wrist held on to his gripped hand. "Szayel told me, that he seen a bit of fear in your eyes...when he pinned you before. He made sure that none of your body parts could be used, to attack him." He stated, soon moving his own legs and setting them on top of hers. "Now I know, what you're afraid of.~" He grinned even bigger, a faint...and I mean a FAINT flush on his cheeks.

Her lids were wide, her teeth gritted into view and she stared into his black orbs. " _T-The fuck...? Why...why can't I move?! This is pissing me off! This happened to me before! Oh wait...that's why...his lower half is sitting STRAIGHT ON MY LEGS!_ " She mentally screamed, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She seen him start to slowly inch close to her face, thus kicked her feet...or she tried to... Her veins shown up, her slits brightened and her reiatsu rose. She couldn't speak since he had a hold of her throat... There's no doubt, that she was cussing his name right now in her head and imagining many ways to kill him.

A hand planted on to his shoulder, stopping him just AN INCH FROM HER LIPS! A paper white hand, with sharp claws tightly squeezed his shoulder. Just before Nnoitra could look over his shoulder, he got tossed harshly into a wall and sat in the crater with widened orbs.

There Daomig'rah stood, his reiatsu fuming and eyes veiled by shadow. "You dare...touch my granddaughter...?" He asked, whilst raising his head just enough, to where only a single slitted orb shone through the shadows. The fifth Espada stared at him in shock, he wasn't expecting her old man to show up.

Dao had another staring contest, he won of course since Nnoitra averted his gaze and looked beyond pissed. He slid off the cratered wall, turned and was about to walk off, until... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai snapped...

"YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIITCH!" She ran at the man, jumped high and kicked her foot out. Nnoitra moved easily out of the way and kept doing so, every time she'd attack him. He grinned at her attempt to hit him, it was amusing. "I'LL KILL YOU! STAY STILL YOU ASSHOOOOOOOOLE!" She screamed, trying to land a hit. She was almost to the point of blinding fury. She spat out cuss words, with comical beeps censoring her tongue.

Her old man watched in surprise, his eyes wide at her antics. " _She certainly does...remind me of Ryuki..._ " He admitted mentally, staring at her with astonished orbs and a frowning mouth. Composing himself, he walked towards her and did like before...another full nelson move. She thrashed about in his hold, still spewing out censored cuss words and her ponytail whipped all around with her roaring flames. "Go... Unless you want to get burnt alive..." He threatened the Espada, glaring at the seven footer dangerously. Power obviously swarmed his lava orbs, not even letting up by a fraction of seriousness in them.

Nnoitra just grinned at him, grabbed his blade that resided on his back and pointed it to him. "You're not much of a threat, if you don't have a Zanpakuto... So don't threaten me, when you're in no position to fight!" He shouted, watching the dragon himself glare daggers at him.

He hit the back of Kai's neck and knocked her out. His spiritual pressure rose and made the ground quake a bit. Nnoitra trembled slowly to the ground, it felt like unbearable weight on his body. He was on all fours, limbs shaking from the pressure that the dragon gave off. Shakily raising his head, he noticed how Dao was just walking towards him.

Dao's fists was clenched tightly, veins visible and his fierce orbs sharply viewed the Espada. His flaming pressure was far bigger than Kai's and took up most of the area. His hair floated up with his flames, dragon tooth necklace hovered upward as well and his hakama pants flailed too. Raising a forearm up, tilted his head a bit and cracked his knuckles, just by stiffly moving them; He sent waves of power, off of his body and soon stopped in front of the lowered Espada.

He leaned over, picked the man up by his neck and held him in the air. His sharp talons punctured the fifth Espada's throat, having blood trickle down his fingers and drip on to the floor. He couldn't move, the Espada was overwhelmed by the dragon's reiatsu and he was almost to the brink of passing out.

He dropped him, lowered his flaming pressure and stared dangerously at the man. He was holding his own throat, lids wide and head facing the floor. He gasped for air every now and then, not long after did he raise his head and peer into Dao's threatening slits. "Touch her again...and you shall feel more, than my reiatsu... Underestimate me again and you will be greeted by death..." He spoke, turned and paced over to Kai's unconscious body. He lifted her up, wondered back towards their cell and contemplated as to why she left to begin with.

In first person view, the goth's eyes gradually opened. Seeing the ceiling of her room, in third person view it shown her jolting up straight. "THE HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" She frantically looked around, finally taking notice of Dao, who was leaning up against the wall. His arms were folded and his lids were shut. A foot was crossed over his other, while his bangs masked his irises.

"I knocked you out... That...'Espada', tried to kiss you... And if I am correct, they way you acted...you are still mentally and physically innocent. I did not want that male to steal that from you... I am your grandfather and as your elder, I shall protect you from such antics." He replied, still remaining in his position.

"I had it! He would have lost his nose, if he got any closer!" She shouted, angry that she was defenseless before.

He opened his eyes, staring directly into hers. "Biting his nose off...would have not worked... You are weaker than him, his nose would not have come off... He would have gotten his way with you..." He answered, watching one of the punk's orb twitch.

"Like hell he would!" She was starting to get scared...a little...just a little scared. He seen that building fear and knew that she was refusing to let it take over.

"It is the truth, child... When I found you, he was only inches from your lips, had you pinned to where you could not even squirm and fear was evident in your eyes... You can not tell me, that you were not afraid...because it was clear, that you were..." He said, squinting his lids at her and making her speechless.

She lowered her head, shadow masking her upper face and clenched the material on the couch. "So what if I was...? That doesn't mean, I can't try and fight back... WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK I SCREAMED OUT AND ATTACKED HIM?! I WAS PISSED!" She yelled, teeth gritted and narrowed slits.

"Even so... Did you not notice, how easy it was for him to evade you...? Even if you used your...'Zanpakuto'-" He began, gesturing his eyes toward her daggers, that was on her. "He would have still been able to over power you..." He finished, causing the goth to snap. She rushed up to him, grabbed his neck and tried to move him... He squinted his gaze and viewed her futile attempt, to try and throw him. He grabbed her wrist, flung her aside and made her crash into the wall.

"YOU JACK-" Before she could mutter a word and stand to her feet, he pinned her back down by both her ankles and wrists. She screamed, banged her head on the floor and did everything in her power to kick him off. He just watched, unamused by her act in trying to get free.

"You fear not being able to fight back...to defend yourself when needed. Though when it comes to fighting, if you are like Ryuki...then you would not think of the possible dangers... Ignoring your fear, standing up against an opponent who is beyond your strength and not once acknowledging your differences between you and your target... Will surely get you into a bad situation...or worse...killed... Your arrogance is truly something else, far worse than Ryuki's..." He said, causing Kai to stop her thrashes and look up at him. She was pissed, features still angry and orbs as bright as ever. "You chose to come, even at me in rage... Ryuki did not even think twice to attack me, at first sight nor after our meet." He said again, with the goth calming down slightly.

"Sometimes it's good to be arrogant and fearless..." She replied, making the dragon sigh and get off. He walked over and sat down on the couch, shaking his head.

"You're right about one thing though...I 'am' afraid of being defenseless... Ever since I couldn't fight back, when those villagers in the rukongai thrashed me and my brother abandoned me, I decided to fight back. Ever since I lost him on that day, I also decided to hide my eyes from the world, by wearing sunglasses. I was just afraid of losing someone I cared about and getting beaten up by others, so... I put gothic makeup on, some sunglasses, refrained from making any friends and chose to fight anyone who threatened or doubted my strength. As I grew up though, I started to enjoy fighting, it was the only thing I knew how to do and it was fun." She said, gaining Dao's attention.

"I see..." Twas all he could say, before he got up and walked towards the door. "Well...enough with talking about the past. It is not good to dwell on it..." He said with his back to her, then looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Care to escort me, to a training room...?" He asked, making the goth jump to her feet and raise her flames.

"Hell yeah!" She dashed onward, grabbing his arm and rushing out the door. " _Training is exactly what I need to let out some steam! I 'was' going to use Nnoitra as a punching bag...BUT I GUESS MY OLD MAN WILL DO, HAHAHAHAHA! SCREW YOU NNOITRA!_ " She mentally screamed as she ran down the hall, with Dao dangling from her grasp in chibi form.


	31. Chapter 31: Comprehension of Loneliness

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 31: Comprehension of loneliness**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sup guys! Be warned, I thought I'd pull off something funny in the beginning, lmao! I've seen a 'few' fanfictions with these in it, so I thought I'd encourage the theory :D! And might I say, it was fun to write out~ I don't know how long it'll be, until Ichigo and the gang appear in Hueco Mundo and is mentioned in this fic. So bare with me please, I still have a few more ideas I wanna put in here, before Ichigo and the whole Hueco Mundo invasion goes under way.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Within the training room, sounds of rapid punching was heard. The scene viewed the surroundings, showing weights, balance beams, dumbbells in all sizes, Yammy's giant wrecking ball, a wide open space in the middle so others could train and other various exercising equipment littered the room. Dao stood in the middle with Kai, watching her punch his mid section at an amazing pace and didn't appear fazed at all. His stoic orbs watched her widened and excited ones, while a large grin was plastered and her veins glowed. Each thrust made her body move and her fiery reiatsu wave about.

"Hahahahahaha! 'BOUT DAMN TIME I GOT A DURABLE PUNCHING BAG!" She screamed out while laughing once again. With one last punch, she held it against his abdomen and panted slightly. She jumped back, hopping on one leg and turned around completely to face her radio. Running to it, she turned it on and pressed play on the song 'The Animal by Disturbed'.

Dao hearing that strange resonance, quirked a brow and once it picked up with that voice, he blinked. "Interesting... What odd sounds that metallic thing produces... What is it?" He asked, not once changing his expression.

She grinned even bigger, narrowed her slits and chuckled. "A radio, it plays all kinds of music.~" She explained easily, making the dragon smirk.

"I like it..." Next thing she knew, his veins began to glow and shown that he was getting excited.

Elsewhere, back in the- "OI! WHY ARE YOU CHANGING THE SCENE SO FAST?!" Kai asked as she lifted her head upward. Suddenly in came Ulquiorra and Yammy, soon spotting the goth and rose a brow.

"Hey, you training in her-" Before Yammy got to finish, Kai burst out into a yell, towards the ceiling

"WHAT THE HEELLLL?! STOP IGNORING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She rages with her fists clenched. "AND WHY ARE DESCRIBING EVERYTHING I'M DOING?! HELL YOU EVEN DESCRIBE MY THOUGHTS!"

"Why are you yelling at the ceiling...Coumetsu...?" The fourth espada asked, while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm talking to the narrator! She keeps describing my actions and it's getting annoying!" She replied to the said man, pointing an accusing finger...'my' way. Wait...hey, that's rude! "Says the person that's butting in on my business!" HEY I'M MAKING YOU ACT THROUGHOUT THE SCENES, SHUT IT! "NO YOU SHUT IT ASSHOLE!" Ehem...she screamed out at...'me' in fury, trying to make me keep quiet...WHICH WON'T WORK SINCE I'M MAKING YOU TALK! HA, BEAT THAT! "SCREW BEATING THAT, I'LL BEAT YOU UP!" You can't beat me up...I'M ALREADY UP, UP HERE IN THIS NONEEXISTANT SPACE THAT I CREATED! SO THAT I CAN WATCH AND DESCRIBED EVERY LITTLE THING YOU AND EVERYONE ARE DOING! (Silence~...) "Hey I heard that! …..Tch-, what ever... Screw you, I'm training!" …...She screamed out at 'me', choosing to ignore the blabbering narrator.

Back to the scene, Kai replayed the song she had picked out...with an irk mark on her head. She seemed quite unamused, by how I keep describing her...lmao...this is fun...

Anyway, Ulquiorra was...looking at me? Erm...dude...could you not- "Why are you intruding...in Los Noches...?" He asked, not seeming to be bothered by how I'm describing him... I'm allowed in here, cause I'm the one who made this fan fiction in the first place! "What is a….fan...fiction...?" He asked... OK STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS AND CARRY ON! MY READERS ARE GETTING IMPATEINT!

Then in came Nnoitra, looking around and trying to figure out where...my voice was...oh shit...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After that whole mess was over, all the Espada who gathered in there eventually left after I've explained everything...;And had Nnoitra on a literal unbreakable leash, to keep him from coming at me...lol... Kai was enjoying herself, dancing and mixing her combat in with it. She had her shikai out, break dancing and kicking, while doing various stunts. She was on the floor, performing a top spin. Once she got done, she stood to her feet and shut her slits.

" _Now, let's get this shit over with... How...am I supposed to use 'sonido'...?_ " She mentally asked, with a sigh of annoyance leaving her lips. After hours on end of trying to figure it out, she fell flat on her butt and groaned out of frustration. "COME ON DAMMIT! IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD!" She yelled, clear irritation on her features and impatience. "What's so different between Sonido and flash step...anyway...?" She gave an unamused look in her narrowed slits and a pout on her lips. Looking over in the corners of her orbs, she seen how her old man was leaned up against the wall nearby...next to Barragon. She got up, waltzed right over to him and crossed her arms.

"Yes...?" He asked, his slitted lava orbs meeting hers and looked as stoic as ever; He too had his arms folded.

"I need your help..." She hesitated at first, much like the time when she asked Ulquiorra about what she was doing wrong. He rose a brow at her and gazed upon her annoyed features.

"With...?" He simply questioned and yearned for her reply.

"Sonido... I'm not able to use flash step and Morgus told me I was able to use sonido during fights... I wasn't even aware of it! I didn't know I was using sonido, I just thought I was that much faster with my shikai and bankai..." The goth explained, while averting her gaze from her old man. She felt so ashamed, so pridefully hurt having to ask for help. All she heard from him, was a simple, "Alright..." which made her lids widen. She grinned just by a fraction, ran back towards the middle and had Dao follow suit.

Walking down the pathway towards the training room, came Ulquiorra and Yammy. The short man looked as unfazed as ever, remembering how he asked so many questions about me from earlier. "Ulquiorra...you think the Princess is done yet...?" Yammy asked, as he rolled his orbs down to see the fourth Espada. The monotonous man had his lids shut, having that hysterical scene from earlier play out.

"Perhaps...it 'has' been long enough..." The said man answered, whilst stuffing his hands in his pockets. After a while, they turned to face the training room's door and opened it. The moment they had...they seen Dao staring up at the ceiling, moving his head left and right. The two Espada grew curious as to what the dragon was watching, thus they walked in all the way and peered around.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! THIS IS AWESOOOOOME! I SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Kai's strong voice echoed throughout the whole room. Both Espada watched her zip all over the place, high up near the ceiling. It was entertaining to say the least, they watched her use sonido everywhere... "HEY I'M OVER HERE!" Buzz- "NO- OVER HERE!" Zip- "HAHAHAHA THIS IS THE SHIT, MAN! I CAN FINAAALLLYY USE SONIDO!" She yelled as she popped up in random spots, laughing her ass off. Yammy sweat dropped at her antic, while Ulquiorra closed his eyes and opened them back to view Dao.

"I presume she asked for your help, sir...?" He questioned, watching him nod in silence and not once move his attention towards him. Looking back up the lone zipping flame, the image of her appearance reflected off his green orbs and shown hidden thoughts in them. " _She is progressing rather quickly... Perhaps it is because of her desire for fighting, or possibly due to her being a half breed and being related to Lord Daomig'rah..._ " He guessed mentally, watching her suddenly disappeared once more.

She sonidoed right in front of the fourth Espada and the tenth, grinning mischievously and holding her narrowed slits upon them. Her palms were clamped on to her hips, with her reiatsu and veins glowing. "Oi...'Ten' man... Let's fight again! YOU AND I OUT ON THE FIELD TOMARROW! I'm just glad I get to have a sparring partner, haha!" She laughed with her lava orbs shut, making Yammy widen his eyes in return.

"No one's ever wanted to fight me for fun... You're strange, that's for sure." He grinned in the end and continued his reply. "I like that...~ You only care about fight'n me! Most would try and piss me off but no, not you! You got a lot of guts." He finished, making the goth's grin grow bigger and shade form over her lids.

"Hoooo...?~ Those in the soul society said the same thing to me before, all because I 'loved' kick'n my Captain's ass! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW FUUUUUUUN IT IS TO FIGHT THAT MAN!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She replied with laughter, shut orbs and memories of her fight with him occurring in her head. "I WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU WERE THE MOST FEARED IN LOS NOCHES! It would only excite me more, to know that there's someone who can handle my hits and not run away like a wuss!" She finished, also remembering the one man from the first chapter in the beginning. Where he confronted her and she gave him a good sock to the nose. "I mean really! This one time I hit a dude square in the nose and he ran away with it bleeding, hahahahahhaha!" Yammy stared at her in disbelief, thinking of how much of a tomboy she is.

Ulquiorra watched from his position, keeping his green slits glued to her. "How is it that...my attention is drawn to you, when I am around you at times... You confuse me...I do not see an ounce of discouragement when you fight... Yet when you were defeated by Yammy, before you used your bankai...I had thought you lost all hope. When you fight, I do not see the desire to win or the fear of losing...why is that?" He asked, gaining her attention and had her look his way.

"Because, I don't 'care' about winning or losing! All I care about, is to feel the heat of the battle! To put my enemies up in flames, may they burn them or not! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed, after answering his longing question.

"I see...well, if that fire had died and the heat turned cold...would you be in despair then...?" That caused her to stop in midst of her laughter and look down at him with an unamused feature.

"No... I'd just get bored... Who wants to fight, when there's no adrenalin or heat upon your skin...? I sure as hell wouldn't! THAT SOUNDS DOWN RIGHT BORING!" She said irritably, with some attitude and an irk mark on the back of her head.

Ulquiorra just shut his lids, turned around and walked out of the room. He questioned her state of mind, of why in the world she wouldn't care about winning or losing. Opening his slits, he put her personality into consideration. " _I suppose...since she is fire...it wouldn't matter if she was put out. She would rise again, if something lit her candlewick..._ " He mentally stated, as he paced down the hall. Yammy appeared to be following him, with thoughts swarming his mind.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Her and I are gonna fight it out tomorrow. She sure does love fighting, huh? I doubt you've ever met a female that acts like her, especially one with gauntlets for a bankai instead of an actual blade." He spoke, while trailing behind the shorty and scratching the top of his head.

"It is indeed strange...for one to possess gauntlets for a bankai... And no...Yammy...I have never met a female that acted or thought like her..." He responded easily, causing the tall man behind him to grunt in reply.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Foot steps patted against the floor, Kai was on her way to visit that kid from yesterday. She paced onward, soon coming across the cell she was in. She knocked on the door, a bored feature evident and Daomig'rah was right behind her. With a soft murmur of the girl's voice, who asked who it was, the goth opened the door and stood there. She didn't feel the need to give away her name, at least not yet. "I came here to visit, seeing I know how lonely it gets..." She answered, viewing the girl in new attire. She had a long white dress with black on it, resembling the black and white dress code that Mr 'High and mighty dumbass' number 2, set up.

The girl just stared at her over her shoulder, frightened orbs and her back to the goth; Only a single ray of moonlight beamed upon her. The punk walked over to her couch, seeing as it had nearly the same set up as her own cell. Folding her arms up behind her head, she leaned back and gazed up at the ceiling. She crossed one leg over her other, sitting like a guy. "Sooooo...~ I'm not good at this kind of thing...ok? Starting a conversation means that I'm trying to get close to another, so this is hard on me..." She admitted, then brought her arms down and leaned over her legs. Placing her elbows on her knees, her lids widened at the realization."HEY THAT DOESN'T MEAN I 'AM' TRYING TO GET CLOSE TO YOU! I just know how fucking lonely and boring it gets, being by yourself and all..." She gradually rolled her slits up, only to meet astonished brown ones.

The kid's mouth was agape, frozen in place in fear of seeing the punk's eyes. " _Who is she...? I seen her not that long ago and her eyes are completely inhumane! If she claims she's a prisoner too...wouldn't she be in her own cell?_ " Orihime asked in her head, with her expression still the same as before.

"A-Are you...really...a prisoner?" She managed to ask, soon taking notice of Daomig'rah sitting on the other end of her couch.

"Yeah, I've already told you before didn't I...?" Kai sighed after her reply, closing her irises in the process. "And why the hell are you so afraid of me?! I'm not gonna hurt you kid, I'm just here to make things less boring!" She finished, with an irritated feature. Orihime flinched at her outburst, not really comprehending anything.

"S-Sorry...It's just...abnormal for someone to have those kinds of...eyes..." She mentioned, while feeling uneasy around the woman. Small beads of sweat appeared on her face, thinking that she might have gone too far.

"Kid have you 'seen' Ulquiorra's eyes...? He and I are practically the same, except...mine glow when I'm pissed or excited. My eyes are naturally like this, they even have other shadings of red and orange wafting through them, it represents lava..." Kai answered with annoyance clear on her face, her narrowed orbs averted from the girl's brown ones and a sweat drop formed.

"I-I suppose...you're right... If you're a prisoner too, why are you...running around...on your own? How come you aren't in your own cell?" Inoue managed to ask, while clasping her hands in front of her chest.

The goth rolled her gaze back over to her, seeing how her expression changed from fear, to nervousness. "Cause, I don't like sittin' still... They tried to keep me in there though but, I'd always break down my door and run a muck throughout the halls! Hahaha! They're idiots, to think that they can hold me down or in a confined space! So, since I'm not one to sit still, they got me a few things to keep me occupied. They let me roam around freely, as long as I had a hawk watchin' my every move... They gave up, trying to keep 'me' confined, haha!" With that answer, Orihime gawked at the goth in shock. Not once in her life, had she ever heard of someone 'that' troubling to hold on to.

The girl took a step forward, feeling the need to make a friend due to the loneliness of her captivity. Her breath hitched slightly, soon catching the goth's attention and making her raise a brow. " _A-aside of her...colorful tongue... She doesn't seem all that...mean... If she is held captive too, wouldn't that mean she's a...soul reaper?_ " She mentally questioned, while gazing upon the gothic woman. " _Such an odd appearance...she wears gothic makeup but, why though? Is she trying to hide something_?" She asked herself in her head again, before noticing the awkward silence between them. "A-Are you...a...soul reaper...?" She asked, blinking right after her question.

"Not really... Why you wanna know...?" Kai questioned the kid with a risen brow, she still didn't like how she was accompanying her... Though she considered how lonely it could get, so she figured it wouldn't hurt. She saw the girl lower her irises to the floor, still appearing nervous as could be.

"B-Because...you...don't look like a normal soul reaper..." Inoue answered, with a hesitant breath. Hearing the goth sigh out of annoyance, it was clear to her that she wasn't lying...about her not being good at this sort of thing. She waited though, hoping for an answer since she was so confused and wanted to know.

"I'm a half breed, kid...-" Before Kai got to finish, Dao cut her off and shut his lids. "She is my grandchild, Kaiorin Coumetsu... I am Daomig'rah, the first to rule Hueco Mundo before Barragon... I have been resurrected by Aizen and was offered to join his side... Of course I stated that a condition must be met, I said that if he were to kill my grandchild...I would kill him..." He stated, making an angry mark appear on the goth's head. She shot up out of her seat and glared daggers into his own orbs, after he opened them in reaction to her sudden movement.

"THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT, TO TELL HER WHO I AM?!" She raged, her veins and slits glowed from her anger. Dao didn't appear fazed, he held his stoic feature as if nothing happened. Orihime flinched at her outburst, taking a few steps back from the two.

"So...Aizen has resurrected you? H-How...?" The kid asked, looking a bit more terrified than before.

"He used me...my blood. Made me jump into his volcanic grave and made me make a wound so my blood would seep out into his lava... I'm actually rather glad, 'that' asshole let me see my old man... I...don't really have-" She stopped, orbs widening at the realization. She was about to talk about something personal...that's a major N-O, in her book. "ASIIIIIIIDE FROM THAT! What's your name kid? Orihime?" She turned her head around, completely unamused by how she almost slipped up. She watched her nod once and step closer a bit.

"Just know...since it's just you, me and my old man here...give me a holler, if you ever wanna chat... Like I said, I know what it's like to feel lonely in these bland, forsaken cells..." She stated, before turning and taking her leave. A simple sentence though, made her halt in her step and peer over her shoulder.

"Thank you..." Kai blinked at the kid, slightly wide orbs and a flat mouth. She smirked and chuckled to herself, while moving onward; She rose the back of her hand and waved. "Uhuh..." Twas all she replied with, before stuffing her hands in her pockets and leaving. Dao nodded Orihime's way and he too left, following after his grand kid.


	32. Chapter 32: Gaining Control

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 32: Gaining Control.**

"Inhale...and exhale... Inhale...then exhale... Good, keep it up." Ryu's voice echoed through the air. Kai was in her inner world, standing stiffly with her legs separate. As per usual, the environment had a black sky with falling volcanic ash. Lava veins glowed brightly down the distant volcanoes and on the dark ground. Ryu was sitting down with her blazing wings folded, watching the goth intently.

The punk repeated her action, while she held her fists up in front of her. With each inhale, she'd pull her fists back behind her waist. With every exhale, she'd push her fists forward and out stretch her fingers. She kept her lids closed and her expression looked calm. "Keep breathing, Kai. Do not forget, you asked me to help you gain more control over your bankai earlier... So, do exactly as I say." Her strong and mature voice, rang through the goth's ears and made her break her concentration.

"I know Ryu, damn! Why the hell do you think, I'm putting up with your repeating method?!" Her orbs went comically white and her teeth went sharp, towards the blazing dragon.

Flash back-

The goth was pacing down the hall, with Dao behind her. Having her 'thinking habit' underway, she kept her eyes glued to the ceiling. " _It felt good to train, I should have my old man be my punching bag more often... Speaking of training... Oi, Ryu!_ " She mentally yelled, gaining the blazing beast's attention. In her inner world, the said dragon rose her head up to the blackened sky, while laying down all curled up.

" _Yes...Kaiorin?_ " She asked, keeping her fiery solid gaze skyward. " _About that breathing tactic of yours, I may consider practicing it again... I'm so damn tired, of losing my mind when I gain a new level of strength! I know it was my first time using bankai...but I doubt other soul reapers would go insane, when they first get theirs! How am I 'that' much different than them?!_ " She questioned her beast of a Zanpakuto, now forming a scowl on her face.

" _It is because...when fire gets bigger, it uncontrollably catches things ablaze. Burns everything in its path, until it turns black or into ashes. Considering your personality, you are like a lone flame. When your fire gets bigger, it gets even more out of hand and tries to burn everything down to the ground. That is...IF your fire gets fueled. You are the type of fire...that 'if' hit by water, you would only roar louder. If put out, you will 'sometimes' set yourself back into flames without the help of others. So...when you are given more heat...more fire, you spread wildly and uncontrollably. Now...my methods are supposed to help teach you, how to contain your own inferno... If you pass your breathing training, I shall move on to the next step; Embracing the heat, while using that breathing tactic._ " She explained, causing the goth to halt in her step and make Dao run into her. She didn't budge, her lids were wide as if something big just happened.

Her old man peered over her shoulder to view her face, with a risen brow. He shook his head and shut his lava orbs, then went to lean up against the wall near them. He waited, until she came back to her senses. " _YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT ALL I HAVE TO DO...IS BREATH?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FRIDGE FRACKNESS?! C'mon, you can't be serious! I mean really...'BREATHING' ?! I know breathing in and out slowly, helps keep one calm and strengthen their focus...but to help 'control' themselves?!_ " She mentally replied in rage, now forming a furious feature.

" _YES KAIORIN, IT DOES! Believe it or not, gaining control over yourself means that you are gaining more focus! It calms you down, so you may be able to focus and not lose yourself! DO NOT TEST MY KNOWLEDGE!_ " Ryu answered fiercely, making the goth's veins glow and her teeth grit into view.

" _FINE, WHATEVER I'LL DO IT! All I want is to learn control...so fuck this, I'll do it..._ " Kai replied, with irritation evident in her mental voice. Hearing Ryu sigh in relief, she rose a brow and started on her path to her cell again. Dao rose his slits and followed along, nothing but silence in between them.

" _Good... The last thing I want, is losing my own mistress to insanity... You are one that grows used to new power, the more you use it in fights. Though with you losing yourself like that, you would have a much higher chance of death...than you would when you are more 'aware' of yourself..._ " Her dragon answered, having the goth blink at her words.

" _Mistress...really...?_ " She asked with a quirked brow and was about to turn towards her cell's door. " _For one...I'm not your-_ " Before she got to finish, Ryu cut her off.

"Y _es, you ARE my Mistress...my Princess... You 'are' one, rather you like it or not! You are my Mistress, my Princess and Hueco Mundo's long lost flame! SO STOP DENYING YOUR POSITION AND ACCEPT THE TRUTH! If you are ever curious, as to why I call you this world's long lost flame...ask your grandfather..._ " Twas all she said and that actually made Kai shut up. After the door opened, she didn't even move an inch. Dao just walked past her and patted her head, causing her to snap out of her stupor.

Walking in, she sighed from stress and flopped down on to the couch. "Is there something wrong...?" Dao asked, as he watched her lean back in her seat and shut her slits.

"Ryu, my Zanpakuto...said that I'm Hueco Mundo's long lost flame...why is that?" She asked, not once looking his way and kept her eyes closed. He squinted his gaze then turned away, sitting next to her in the process.

"Have you ever wondered...why white sand blankets the vast plains?" He asked, making the goth shoot her irises open and peer over at him.

"Well...sure..." Kai answered bluntly, with a bored feature to her.

"When I ruled before Barragon...I have fought many who tried to claim my throne. Rovas'gee was my biggest threat and he would come at me nearly daily, to try and throw me off. He and I used to be allies, almost equal in power until one day...he decided to do as I had done. He bred with a human reaper as well, so later on we fought again but that time, it was over territory...not the throne. He claimed that my territory would be well suited for he and his mate. So after our last intense battle, we killed each other and left Hueco Mundo in flames. This world used to be full of Volcanoes and mountains; Nothing but a black sky. Falling volcanic ash, lava veins on the surface and a dark ground. All of the land's volcanic ash, had faded and the dark ground turned white... At least that is how I see it, considering the white sand that masks the endless ground, when I witnessed it after my resurrection... Time had flown and has truly taken a tole on this world, after my passing... You are known to be Hueco Mundo's long lost flame, since you possess my blood and have been away from this world. Though now, since we are both here...I do not know how our presences will effect this world." He answered, explaining everything professionally. That explanation, made a question form in the punk's head.

"Wait...so...what about Ryuki...? Was she still around, when you fought Rovas'gee...? And, what do mean 'used to be allies'...?" She questioned him, now sitting cross legged and her slits in the corner of her eyes, viewing Dao.

"Yes...she was still around during the many times, I had fought him. In between those times though, as I mentioned before...she was killed. She was killed before our final fight though and my daughter was alive, living with me. Rovas'gee did not care in the least that I already had a child and was trying to protect her and our home. Now as for your second question...yes, allies. We had formed many disagreements, as time flew. He would not leave me be and would always try to reside within my fire... With me having my child, I did not want anyone else around her except me. He eventually formed envy over my daughter and would fight me for the throne, so he could kill her and rule this world. Envy...heartlessness, it made me wonder...how he even managed to gain a mate... A soul reaper, at that." He answered once more and looked over at his grandchild. His slits met with identical ones, reading her as if she was a book. "Are you truly 'that' fascinated...and interested, in learning about your heritage...?"

"Of course I am! I've never really learned about my family, don't forget I was abandoned! I was never given the chance, to learn about my own kin... The least I do know, is that I 'had' parents..." She sighed in the end and leaned back against the couch. " _So...Ryuki...Ryu... Ryuki and Ryu...why are they so similar...?_ " She questioned mentally, whilst closing her irises and put her arms behind her head. "Hey, old man... I'm gonna meditate for a bit." She stated and fixed herself into the cross legged position again. He nodded and she kept her lids shut, taking out her daggers and placing them in her lap. She began to focus on them, soon drifting into her inner world.

End of flash back-

"Just a few more times, Kaiorin...then you will be ready for the heat training." Ryu announced, they have been at that for a couple hours now and she hasn't shown an ounce of impatience...surprisingly...

She inhaled then exhaled, again...then once more... Finally, after she was done she shot her eyes open and peered into solid glazing ones. "Good, you are ready... Come with me." The dragon stood to her feet, flapped her wings and flew over to the tallest volcano.

"The hell, why you leaving me behind like this?!" She ran to the destined volcano, being ignored by her own Zanpakuto. She growled under her breath, with her lids narrowing and teeth gritting. She used sonido and got up there at the same time, when Ryu did. "What was that for?!" Raging at her dragon, Ryu sweat dropped and sighed. She was hovering just a few inches from the edge of the surface, watching her Mistress from below.

"I did that, so you would use your sonido technique... The more you use it, the better you will get. I chose the biggest volcano, because it was the furthest away... Now, jump into the lava there and lay within it. Use the breathing tactic you have been practicing this entire time and try to contain yourself. This lava here...holds the reiatsu of your bankai. Being in it while breathing in and out, will help you use your bankai without losing yourself to it. Just stay above the lava's surface and keep the rest of your body within it." Ryu explained, watching the woman nod and turn with an unamused expression.

She peered down at the bubbling magma, inhaled then exhaled. Jumping over the ledge, she splashed after falling in it and rose her head above its surface. She was feeling it...the insanity...the power...the heat! Using her practiced methods, she floated there and struggled to keep her focus. "That is it Kai, keep it up! Do not let the power overrule you! Focus on your breathing and pay no mind to the reiatsu!" Ryu said, watching how Kai was fighting the feeling. She too felt it, she felt her mistress's feelings and knew how her mind kept wanting to drift away, then come back. Fade in and fade out...fade in then fade back out, she knew Kai was fighting.

This whole session kept up, for another hour...maybe longer and Ryu kept a note on how less frequent her mind would fade. She was becoming proud of her, for finally wanting to learn how to control her power better. " _She is getting the hang of it... Soon, she will be able to use her bankai, without losing her mind...at least at this rate._ " She spoke in her head, still watching the goth use the breathing tactic. She was perched up on the ledge, instead of flying above it.

After what felt like hours on end, Kai opened her peers and grinned. "I got it...~" Twas all she said, before gradually swimming over to her dragon.

"Yes...you do... For a while, you have managed to maintain your state of mind and had not once tried to fade away. It is safe to assume...that you have grown used to its reiatsu. Congratulations, Kai... However, there is one final thing I would like to mention before you leave..." The beast herself said to her Mistress, sighing as she spoke. She shut her solid gaze and contemplated on her hidden thoughts.

"What...?" The goth asked, before propping herself up over the edge and sitting on it afterwords. Lava drizzled off her her form and trailed back down into the volcano.

"Are you aware, of the releases that the Espada here can do...?" She asked, opening her orbs back up and didn't even roll her gaze to the punk.

"Not really... I've never seen them use their 'release' before..." Kai replied bluntly, then laid down against the surface of the volcano's edge, behind her.

Silence wafted through the atmosphere, lasting about a minute before Ryu spoke again. "Their releases, are actually called Resurreccion... It allows them to transform and gain a higher level In power. You...possess something similar to that. Only you...can do this, mind you... You are the only known soul reaper, aside from Morgus...who can do this." She started and made Coumetsu sit up in curiosity. She quirked a brow at Ryu and crossed her legs. "Fusion...you can fuse with your bankai...with me...and gain the Espada level of an Arrancar. This fusion however...is more like your true Arrancar form, something that allows you to go into your true form. It is dangerous, because it boosts your power to greater heights and will truly put a strain on your mind. I wish for you to train awhile with your bankai...before EVER attempting to fuse! Reason being, going into your 'true form' or...arrancar form, will damage you. It will deplete your spiritual pressure the longer you have it activated and will get you killed, if you do not deactivate it before it runs out! Since you are a mere half breed...transforming into your true form, will take a major tole on your mind and body... Though...if you do train in your fused form, you will eventually get to where it will not hurt you..." Ryu finished, then averted her gaze to the boiling lava in front of her and Kai.

"Awesome...!~ Is Morgus even aware of this, though...?" The goth questioned and crossed her arms. She too looked into the lava before her, watching each bubble rise and pop.

"Of course he does... I am positive that he has mastered his fusion form, as well." The said dragon replied easily, while staying in the same position.

"If that was true, then wouldn't the Espada here show more respect...?" Kai asked, with her head turning to peer at the blazing beast.

"It is possible, that he has not even expressed his true power to them... He might be hiding it secretly, until the right time has come... I am sure, that he has struggled just as much as you are right now, to gain his power. It will be a rough road ahead...but I believe you can achieve it." Ryu said then turned around, she started flapping her wings and was about to take off.

"Oi, thanks... Now I can kick some ass without having to go crazy, hahahaha!" She laughed and stood to her feet. "Cya, I'm off to eat some of those scrumptious bones! Hm...I wonder when Pinky's gonna make food, with some of the bone's ingredients in it... Anyway, I'm gonna eat some bones then pick on Pinky later, before I hit the hay!" She waved at her dragon and made Ryu shake her head. For once, she heard her chuckle to herself!

"Alright...Kai...I will be here, if you are ever in need of me." With the dragon's words, everything faded and Kai opened her peers to see her cell's walls...and Dao who was watching her rather closely.

"WHAT THE F*** MAN, BACK UP!" She jumped at the unexpected surprise and dramatically pushed him across the room and into the wall. "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO GET IN MY FACE, WHEN I WAS MEDITATING?!" She yelled with white, silly and angry peers.

Dao stepped away from the cratered wall, brushing off the dirt from his arms and appearing unfazed. "You were taking a while... I got impatient and tried to snap you out of it..." Twas all the old man replied with, being as stoic as ever...

"Tch-...whatever... I'm gonna take a few of these bones here and go pick on Pinky... You can stay here, if you want." She mentioned as she paced over to her...'close to empty', bowl of bones. She stashed some within her white pant pockets and put a shard in between her teeth. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, after putting on her white sleeveless coat. "By the way...if Morgus ever comes lookin' for me later, don't act treat him like Rovas'gee... He's his Descendant..." She stated with boredom in her orbs. Dao's lids widened at her words, then nodded with his lids shut.

"What does he look like...?" He asked, not once opening his gaze to her.

"Long black hair, brown tips on his bangs and on the ends of his hair; He has similar eyes to Aizen... Well- cya man." She said, before trotting over to her door and stashing her daggers back in their hilts. The door opened and she ran out, leaving the previous ruler alone in her cell.

" _That man...Morgus... I knew I sensed something about him, that was similar to Rovas'gee... Though, his eyes gave away familiarity to Aizen's...how odd..._ " He mentally spoke, then went to go lay on the ouch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Szayel's lab, he was messing with his chemical mixtures and humming to himself in delight. He was so zoned in on his work, that he nearly jumped at Kai's loud voice. "HEY PINKY!" He almost lost his grip, on his two small glass tubes he held. Placing them into their holders, he turned around with a scowl and watched her march right in.

"Yes...'Princess'?" He asked, then smirked at the idea of getting under her skin. Though he was NOT expecting for her to brush the 'Princess' comment off and walk right over to him. " _Did she just ignore my comment...?_ " He mentally asked.

"Got a question for ya..." She said, with that piece of bone in between her chompers. "When are you gonna make that awesome idea of yours...? The one about the food, having the mineral from the bones in it, so they wouldn't dissolve as quickly." She asked, making the scientist point a thumb behind him at a large screen and smirk. She peered over the man's shoulders, with a bored feature to her. "Oh..."

She walked up to it, then rose her head to view its display. There was sections on the screen, showing the bone's ingredients, different mixtures, the many failed attempts of making his theory work and many other sophisticated things. She rose a brow, studying the screen and was in midst of calculating. She clamped her palms on her hips, tilted her head and shown a contemplating expression. "What are you doing, Coumetsu?~ Sure I wanted to test your IQ level but, I highly doubt you're capable of solving a mystery like thi-" Before he got to finish, the goth spoke over him and rose an index finger to the screen.

"You messed up... You're not supposed to mix that," She started then shifted her finger over to another listed ingredient. "with that... If you do, it'll only make the food as hard as a rock and ruin the food's nutrients. If you wanna maintain the nutrients, the food's flavor, their texture and level of hardness...ya gotta put some of this in it..." She finished, then moved her finger over to another ingredient. She kept her eyes on the screen, then folded her arms right after her words. "Damn, if that's all it needed then...I would've suggested it to ya earlier..." She stated and turned around to face...a flabbergasted Szayel Aporro. His mouth hung open and his orbs were wide at her speech. Composing himself, he cleared his throat and smirked once more.

"My, it is no wonder the twelfth division and the eleventh division argued over you!~ It seems...that when you are calm and not angry or any of the sorts, you possess a keen intellect regarding science. You should think more in fights, combing your level of intelligence with your strength, should allow you to win more-" Bash! Kai snapped and socked him good in the nose with her fist, making him stumble back a bit and pause in his words.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" She shrieked and jolted after the pinkette. He chuckled to himself at her attempt to hit him, he would dodge every lunge easily. The scene zoomed out and shown the outside view of Szayel's door, with the sounds of crashing echoing from the inside.

"Wait no, anything but that!" Szayel yelled in fear, trying to make her stop attempting to throw what ever was important to him. Crash! What ever it was...it made a much louder sound and Szayel screamed out bloody murder... "MY PRECIOUS, NOOOOOOO!"


	33. Chapter 33: Complete Control!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 33: Complete Control!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sup peeps! This Author's note is here to remind you, that the whole situation of money is still a problem. The internet, electricity and all SHOULD drop this month! As I said, I don't know why they didn't do it last month but none the less, luck was on our side and gave me an extra month of chapter making! So I hope you guys enjoyed this so far! Like before, if I stop updating after awhile, then you'll know what happened. :)

Thank you all for reading this far and favoring my story, believe it or not I greatly appreciate it! This story is not about to die anytime soon though, I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL IT'S FINISHED!

Now...hope you enjoy this chapter! : D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kai's dream, images of Ikkaku and her Captain were facing each other, sheer anger and seriousness written on their faces. " _Oi, guys! Why are you starin' at each other like that?!_ " The goth asked angrily, clear irritation on her features. They didn't budge nor say a word. Suddenly, Ikkaku took out his sword and Kenny did the same. Both jumping away from each other, they soon charged at one another and aimed their blades for their throats. She watched in surprise, questioning their antics and was half tempted to knock them both upside their heads. The moment when they were about to collide, the dream changed to Ikkaku...grabbing her chin and quickly moving in for her lips.

Outside of her dream, she was laying there sleeping and snoring as loud as could be. Though she wasn't in her cell, she was in a different room. Morgus stood there watching her, shaking his head from side to side. He was smiling to himself, seeing how she stole his sleeping spot. She was sprawled out on his bed, much like how a guy would when they're asleep. He just got back from doing Aizen's bidding, when he returned to his room and found his sister out cold...on his bed.

Hearing a knock on his door, he looked at it and dropped his grin. He paced over to it, opened the door and came face to face with an Espada. "Yes, Ulquiorra?~" He asked muscly, with a smiling facade.

"Is the Princess ready...? Yammy is waiting for her outside..." He replied, with his green slits closing in the process. He learned her location, when Starrk informed him about seeing her entering Morgus's room.

"She's still asleep but, I'll wake her!~I wouldn't want my sister, to miss out on her battle 'date'!~" He teased with a smirk and walked over to Kai. Eying her slumbering form, he leaned over and shook her shoulder. Being her brother and all, he still knew how to wake her up. "Sister...~ A large buffet, has been prepared for you...~" With that, she shot up in her seat and rose a fist.

"I'M UP!" Kai shouted, with the scene showing her in side view. She had a wicked grin and narrowed slits, staring at the space before her. She blinked, taking a minute for everything to process. Turning her head slowly, she seen Morgus leaning over to her with a grin. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU IDIOT?!" Yelling, she had silly angry white eyes and sharp teeth, before banging a fist on top his head.

His head jerked down from her punch, making him stumble forward just a tad. Straightening back up, he laughed to himself about that old trick he always did in the past. "Oh sis, you always fall for that, hahahahha!~" He laughed even more, with his orbs shut.

An irk mark popped up on her head, while she gritted her teeth. "YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!" She furiously asked, with a fist prepared for another go. Ulquiorra just stood there in the doorway, waiting for them two to get done. After what felt like minutes, they both finally stopped their antics and Ulquiorra stepped in more.

"Yammy is waiting for you outside... I would not keep him waiting any longer...if I were you..." He stated, making the goth freeze in her spot and her reiatsu to rise.

"FUCK YEAAAAAAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! THANKS MAN, I NEARLY FORGOT!" She shouted and ran past him, with a single pat on top his head. Ulquiorra felt a nerve slightly rise, at the fact that...she patted his head... Her doing that, was an indication of him being short. Morgus giggled to himself at her action, then he too made his way past the Espada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Running down the hall, Kai turned hallway after hallway and found the exit that her and Yammy last went through to go fight. Outside, it shown the said tenth Espada sitting cross legged on the sandy grounds. A palm to his cheek while his elbow rested on his thigh, he was grumbling from having to wait. Next thing he knew, the door opened behind him and out came an excited half breed, who's fuming reiatsu flailed strongly.

"C'mon, let's go! Hahahahhahahahaha!" She ran past him and gained a good distance, then turned to face him. A large grin plastered and narrowed slits, met with Yammy's brown ones. She took out her Zanpakuto daggers, clung the ends of their hilts together and leaned forward. With one foot ahead of the other, her leg was bent and her grinning mouth was just above her knuckles. "BEAT'EM TO A PULP, HONOU RYU!" She shouted and as if on que, fierce fire spun all around her form like a sphere. Fire whipped out and made its intense flare sound. After it dispersed with more of it's whipping flame resonance, she stayed in that same posture but had her head lowered. Her reiatsu remained fuming rapidly, her veins glowed and she gradually rose her head.

Yammy grinned and watched her raise her head, returning a wicked smile to him. Heat radiated from the molten spikes on her fingerless gloves, sizzling all the while. He too got in a stance and kept his orbs locked on her frame. Ulquiorra stepped out of the door behind him, then leaned up against the wall and was soon accompanied by Morgus. "I wonder if Kai is going to use her bankai again! I really look forward to it, since her dragon is 'just' so beautiful!~" He mused next to the short Espada, earning a moments gaze from him as well.

The fourth Espada returned his slits back to Kai, watching her every move and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Oi, 'ten' man! I'm not gonna hold back, so forget warm ups!" She shouted and made him laugh. She straightened her posture, tilted her upper body slightly and planted her palms on her hips. She kept her grin evident and her squinted orbs, viewing the said man.

"I don't care, let's just get this fight started, hahahaha!" He was rather enjoying himself, knowing that she just loved fighting him. The scene changed, to show the goth's wicked grin grow bigger. Her mouth up close in view, then zoomed out when she tilted her head more to the side.

She took off her white coat and tossed it aside. Separating her legs like a soldier, she brought her fists up to her waist and increased her flaming pressure. " _Remember Kai, you have to breath before going bankai! Do NOT forget!_ " She heard Ryu's voice, echo through her mind. " _I know Ryu, I didn't forget..._ " She replied to her dragon, then shut her lids. She inhaled then exhaled for a good minute, focusing on calming down. She felt it a little, then shot her peers open. She chucked her left fist forward, then rotated it clockwise once. She did the same with her other fist but, did it reverse clockwise. She did it one after another, rotating them once real fast then pumped her left fist into the air saying, "BANKAAAAAAAI!". With that word, the ground beneath her began to rumble and a large circle all around her feet, glowed brightly like molten rock. Suddenly, lava busted up from the ground like a volcano's eruption and expanded widely.

Yammy watched in interest, keeping his grin evident. Once the eruption ceased, lava rained down and the same substance that masked her body, rolled down her skin and sizzled. Her gauntlets were in view and was in the same stance as she was in before, when she first used bankai. " _Kai, can you hear me?!_ " Ryu asked, who opened her solid gaze up, to view her mistress. Her flaming body sat behind the goth, having her head down to the ground to where the tip of her mask touched it. A moment has passed and was filled with silence, until..." _Yeah, yeah I heard ya..._ " At her response, Ryu gasped in surprise and her solid gaze widened. She felt happy, that her own mistress finally gained full control over her bankai. " _Are you ready, Kai? Let's show him the true power...OF YOUR BANKAI!_ " She encouraged, making the goth grin bigger. Just as before, Kai's head was turned to the side and her fist was up in the air, twisted inward and her elbow was bent.

"Hey, you gonna move or what?" Yammy asked from afar, with his grin dropping. (Play: 'Blitzkrieg by audiomachine' It's for her controlled bankai state! :D)

She lowered her forearm slowly and stood there stiffly. With the small chorus echoing before the drums picked up, her slits rolled to view the tenth Espada. Her lids were narrowed, her grin plastered and she paced towards him with both fists clenched to her sides. Ryu rose to her feet, flapped her wings, gained a few inches off the ground then used sonido; Leaving the goth walking, with her muscles flexed. In the distance, the dragon's cry met Yammy's ears and he looked up to see where she was... Ryu flew after him from his side, breathing out fire from her mouth and her hollow howl got louder in pitch; It had a much more feminine tone to it.

He sonidoed out of place, avoiding the intense fire she spat out. The moment he had his guard down, Kai flashed in front of him in mid air and kicked him square in the jaw. His head got shot to the side, saliva came out of his mouth and his eyes widened. He flew across the land, rolled and bounced. He managed to catch himself by slamming his palms on the surface, making him skid to a halt.

"TANKI-SHAAAAAAAAAAA!" That caught his attention; He rose his head and seen that she had hitched a ride on Ryu at some point. She was falling, with the dragon above her and was about to punch in his direction. He sonidoed of course, to evade her spitfire and to gain some distance from her. "Bala!" He formed sphere like cero in his fists and started shooting them in her direction.

Before Kai landed, Ryu scooped her up from underneath and carried her off into the sky. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She was having fun, laughing with her orbs closed while her dragon dodged every bala that Yammy chucked their way. She grabbed on to her dragon's horns tightly, when she began to twirl vertically in the air. She opened her slits and spotted the ten man, that was just below her. She let go, instinctively making her dragon go to distract him. Ryu sonidoed and reappeared afar on Yammy's side. She flapped her wings, rose her head back a ways and a lava cero spiraled in front of her open mouth. "TSUCHI NO KUJIKU!" Kai's voice yelled out and made his head shoot up her way. Ryu canceled her lava cero and vanished out of sight, the only thing in this scene now...was a slow motion moment. Kai had her arms above her head, her legs bent and pushed back, while Yammy stood there in surprise. The scene sped back up and he didn't get to move in time; She had stomped her feet into a crouching position and had her tightened fists at the same level as her forehead. Much like a boxer, when they have their forearms up to block a straight forward punch to their face.

The ground under them quaked and ripped up in chunks, soon getting highlighted with lava. The said substance erupted from the ground and engulfed them both, earning a scream from the tenth Espada. Ulquiorra observed her way of thinking, using Ryu as a distraction was a good idea.

The pillar of lava ceased, showing them two being coated with the said magma. Yammy's clothes got burnt off, standing there looking black and crispy. Lava streamed off her body, giving in to gravity and slowly exposing her appearance. She jumped into the air, grabbed his head with her arms and jerked him forward, down to the lava filled crater. She got up laughing to herself, after descending with him; She walked around to his feet and grasped them tightly. She tugged on his form, easily dragging him out of that magma filled indent and gained some distance from it.

She turned, pulling him with her and spun him around a couple times. With enough momentum, she threw him fiercely into the sky then sonidoed. " _It...burns..._ " He mentally spoke, as he soared upward. Seeing her appear above him with Ryu, his lids exhaustively widened and knew he couldn't move. She jumped off her dragon, descended after him and grabbed his face, just before passing him. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" She laughed strongly, forcing the Espada down with her and soon ramming him into the ground; That crash land made a quake and some chunks of the surface to lift. She seems to have a thing for ripping chunks up from the ground...that and making earthquakes...

From a few feet away, the dust cleared from their impact and shown her towering over him in side view. (Song ends here!~) Not once noticing, that her lava had burned off all his clothes... Hearing her dragon sound off, she peered up and watched how Ryu softly hovered down to her. She grinned and walked over to her, soon having her land and fold her blazing wings.

"That was awesome...~" She admitted while licking her lips and keeping her lids narrowed. Goofy laughter emitted behind her clamped teeth, whilst day dreaming about fighting again. Ryu was about nine to ten feet tall, in her sitting position but...while standing...she was around twelve feet. Kai stood in front of her dragon, then placed her palm on Ryu's head. The said dragon lifted her head and looked around her mistress's form, she seen Yammy barely standing up and stumbling from left to right. " _Kai, you may have not noticed...but your lava has burned off your opponent's clothing... Shield your eyes, you do not need to have your mind scared..._ " Her voice echoed in the goth's head, making her mistress's lids widen and a flush to form on her cheeks.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT MY BANKAI'S LAVA EVEN BURNS OFF CLOTHES?! THAT'S JUST STUPID!" She raged and crossed her arms, while baring her teeth at the dragon.

"Why are you talking to your dragon...?" Ulquiorra asked, after appearing a couple feet from her side. She shot him an annoyed gaze, with a frown on her lips.

"I don't know, how come 'you' don't talk to 'your' sword...?" She grinned after her words, feeling like she had won. The fourth Espada just closed his lids and turned away from her, then opened them to the pained, charred Yammy.

"Because I have no reason to...and...swords do not speak..." Twas his simple answer, then paced over to the crispy 'ten' man. His reply made Kai scowl and form a sweat drop down the side of her head. Once she noticed Yammy's form, she instantly jerked her head away and blushed heavily, being lucky that she had or...she would have been mentally scared. She snapped out of her flushed stated and grinned, keeping her attention on her dragon. "Thanks 'ten' man! That was fun!" She shouted with a wave of the back of her hand, then dismissed her bankai. Ryu disappeared and her gauntlets reverted back to normal. She stashed her daggers into their hilts and looked at her forearms... The red wrappings appeared normal, as if they were never brunt to begin with.

" _Hey Ryu...?_ " She asked in her head and gained the said dragon's attention. " _Yes?_ " She heard her answer, while keeping her slits glued to her arm. " _How come my lava doesn't burn off my wrappings...?_ " A long pause issued, until Ryu finally responded. " _Because, Kai...your own lava will not affect what clothing you have on... Even though Aizen gave you that white attire, your outfit still would not have burned off...even if it was that black shihakusho... I am your Zanpakuto and I made it to where your transformation, will not affect your clothing._ " She heard Ryu answer, with her mature and strong voice.

" _Ah...mmmk... Wait...hey, WHY DOES IT BURN OFF MY SHOES AND SOCKS THEN?!_ " The goth asked. " _You will be better off without shoes or socks, Kai! I do not need you slipping off my head, when you ride on top... You will have better capabilities of clinging to me with your feet, than you would with coverage on them... Your feet have better friction, than what your shoes and socks do..._ " All Ryu got back was a sigh..." _Fine..._ " Twas all the punk said then paced onward, towards the door. She grabbed her coat on the way over and slipped it on; She issued her thinking habit but, didn't get too far with it since she seen her brother and three others standing by the door. She halted in her step, blinked and viewed the two Espada who stood next to Morgus. Nnoitra, Szayel and Daomig'rah watched her from the distance. Dao was giving a death glare from the corner of his orbs, Nnoitra was wickedly grinning at the goth and had his arms crossed. Szayel's fingers were placed on the bridge of his glasses, eying her with a smirk.

The scene changed to show the back of the punk's head, growing another sweat drop at them. "How long were you guys watching...?" She asked with a 'not too thrilled' voice and lowered her arms.

"Oh, when seen everything.~ Morgus told us, that you were off to fight Yammy. I was looking for you, to inform you that your special food has been prepared.~" Szayel spoke up, while barely lifting his head.

"I was lookin' for you, Aizen asked me to go find you. After I heard from Morgus, that Yammy was fighting you...I knew just where to look." Nnoitra explained with his signature grin, still feeling piercing lava slits on him from Dao.

"And I was looking for you...after I woke up... Though after I have noticed Nnoitra leaving through a door, I followed and seen you fighting that 'Espada'..." Dao answered easily, not once averting his slits from the seven footer. Kai stood there dumbfounded, that same sweat drop dangling from her head.

"Huh..." The goth simply put, with an unamused feature on her face. She shut her lids and put her arms up behind her head, then began pacing past the four. "Tch- whatever..." She stopped before passing Nnoitra, glaring daggers at him from the corners. "Oi...what did that egotistical asshole, want this time...?" She asked with her arrowed irises, while looking up at the fifth Espada.

His grin dropped, then reappeared once more and kept his black orbs glued to hers. "He said to visit him when you can, something about...a plan." He stated and gave a dramatic pause, before the last part of his sentence was spoken. She ignored him, looking ahead and continued on through the door. "HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Still nothing, he grew furious and was about to swing his blade at her...only to have it get caught in Dao's grasp. He froze in place, then looked over at the previous ruler with wide orbs.

"Hurt her...and will be in a world a pain..." Dao threatened with shade masking his glowing slits. Morgus rushed past the three and caught up to his sister, walking down the hall by her side.

"Hey sis.~ That fight with Yammy, sure was exciting! Who'd a thought you would burn him to a crisp?!" He stated, with small laughter emitting from him. His irises shut and a hand rose to his lips, trying to muffle his chuckles. "Anyway, do tell me! I know this is a bit off topic but, is there 'anyone' here..that you 'like'?" He added and quoted 'like', as if referring to liking someone more than just a friend or an acquaintance.

"Like...? The hell do you mean, bruh...?" She quirked a brow and peered over at him.

"Oh you know...'Liiiiiike like'.~ Liking someone...for more than just a friend? Or should I say, 'attracted' to someone?" He mused and giggled to himself, at seeing her puzzled face. She still wasn't really getting it, he couldn't help but bust out into fits of laughter from her inner innocence. "My, you truly are pure!~" He chuckled heavily, nearly falling to the floor.

"OI, SHUT IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT BRO, BUT IT'S GETTING ANNOYING! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY, 'PURE'?!" She raged out, her veins evident and reiatsu high. She held a fist at him, comically fuming with anger.

"Nothing, nothing!~" He laughed in between breaths, then composed himself and viewed his sister. "When you feel your heart racing and your face go red, who exactly do you think about, that causes that?~" He decided to put it in simple terms, with a smirk plastered.

She rose her slits up to the ceiling, soon having that image of Ikkaku appear from her dream. She felt her face go red, then when she thought about her Captain...it grew a darker tint. "W-Well... When I think about my Captain and first seat Madarame...my heart races... At first it 'was' my Captain...then Ikkaku got added to that category... Rangiku explained to me why I feel that way and it sure as hell, wasn't good news to my ears... 'Love' as she put it, ONLY GETS IN YOUR DAMN WAY! IT FEELS LIKE A CURSE!" She shouted up to the ceiling and gripped the top of her head, with her lids shut. Hearing Morgus giggle, she looked over and felt irritation grow in her system.

"Oh sis!~ It's not bad to feel that way, don't think of it as a curse! With you feeling that way, I shall support you! If someone else feels that way and you don't feel the same...I shall do the honors, in killing them!~" He beamed with a smile and closed eyes, while his hands clasped together in a praying motion. "Though a fair warning to you... Your Captain is way older than you, so he is bound to turn you down if he's not into younger women..." He mentioned, earning silence from her and nothing more. He looked over at her, witnessing shadow over her eyes and a frown on her black lips. " _Was it something I said?_ " He mentally asked and watched how Kai just lowered her arms.

She fast walked ahead of him, leaving a puzzled Morgus behind. " _Damn you... FIRST IT WAS RYU AND NOW IT'S MORGUS?! WHY?! DO THEY NOT 'LIKE' MY CAPTAIN OR SOMETHING?!_ " She raged in question, before making it into her cell. The door shut behind her and she plopped on to her couch, on her stomach. She didn't even notice the food cart that was in there, due to her head being buried in her arms. That whole situation reminded her of how much she actually missed everyone, despite the feelings she has for the two men." _Tch-...I didn't know...how much I'd miss everyone...especially my Captain, Ikkaku, Yumichka and Rangiku... I can't wait to see them really..._ " She spoke in her head, not once peeking over her arms. She loved it in Hueco Mundo but, this place was not her home. She felt rejuvenated being here, though her friends were back in the Soul Society...she wanted to see them again.


	34. Chapter 34: Break out announcement!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 34: Break out announcement.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, I'M FINALLY BACK AFTER BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! I'm so excited, I get to finally write on this again! I've been writing chapters while the internet was out, so that I could upload a lot of them all at once. Thank you very much for your patience and support! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and they always help motivate me when I'm at a loss of ideas! They help encourage me, believe it or not.~ : )

Fair warning, after this chapter, songs will be listed more frequently since a lot of events will be happening. It's getting deeper and deeper into the plot! Lastly, for those who didn't know, I've changed the rating to 17 or older. You'll find out why later.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking down the hall, the goth had issued her thinking habit with earphones in her ears. Thoughts swarmed her mind and her slits were glued to the ceiling, watching every tiny bump pass her up. The song ' Wasteland after war by Eutectica ' played, even though it didn't suit her moment; Just listening to it was entertaining enough. " _How can he speak...and growl like that...?_ " She mentally asked with a bored feature. " _The rhythm's good, the guitar is awesome buuut...that growling shit doesn't seem to add up... Awe-whatever, it's not all 'that' bad..._ " She stated and left it playing away. She still felt that ache in her heart, from that home sick feeling. She was getting kind of tired being there, but hey, she gets to fight all she wants right? "Damn, I wished I had an option to travel between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo..." She spoke vocally, before shutting her irises. " _Both places feel like home...yet both places hold my treasure. Friends in the Soul Society and endless fights in Hueco Mundo... Damn it...damn it, damn it, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!_ " She mentally raged and grew an angry feature about her.

She was making her way to Aizen, until she felt a lump under her foot. She paused in her step, rubbed her foot back and forth to test out its roundness and not once moving her lava orbs to see it. Once the song ended, she reached in her white pant pocket and stopped the play through. Stuffing it back in, she peered down and lifted her heel, only to notice a fat round black marker. She rose a brow at it, leaned over and picked it up to scan it. She turned it, flipped it and came across a word written in bold. "Hm...'Soul Marker' eh...? Wow...who ever the person was, that invented this...picked out a pretty bland name for it..." She gave a bored glare, holding it up a few inches from her face. "Hmmm..." Humming in thought, she tapped the top of the marker on her chin, then rolled her slits just to her right. There stood a door, with the number one in gothic font printed on it. With the scene changing to show her mouth, it grew into a wicked grin whilst maniacal chuckles emitted from her.

The scene changed again, showing a red wrapped hand holding the marker next to the number one and had its cap off. Slowly and sloppily, the hand brushed down and made its ink draw out. The goth stood back and viewed her work, still grinning that signature smile of hers. Placing her hands on her hips and the marker in her pocket, she chuckled to herself. What was written on Starrk's door...was simply...the same number...'1'. "Pfft...heheheheheheheh... Eleven.~" She walked off while still laughing lowly, then stuffed her hands in her pockets. Though one thing made her halt in her pace and freeze at the realization. "Brooo...is this...what I think it is...?!" She questioned in a hushed whisper, with widened orbs. Taking the marker back out to examine it once more, another grin formed. " _So, 'that's' how they get those!_ " She mentally shouted then bolted, rushing through hall way after hall way in search for Aizen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aizen was in his conference room, with everyone seated in their preferred chairs. He just got done explaining the whole Los Noches invasion, where Ichigo and his friends were making their way to his palace. Everyone had a cup of tea, while silence filled the atmosphere. "Lord Aizen... She is of no more use to you anymore, so why do you insist on keeping her alive...?" Aaroniero asked, with his squeaky voice. Aizen's brown orbs peered over at the Espada, appearing as calm and collected as usual.

"I believe you already know why. Daomig'rah would have been a great threat to us, if I had thrown the Princess away. She is still of use to us, unfortunately it is to keep him at bay until my plan unfolds. I expect him to be targeted by Ichigo, since he would be seen as an enemy in his path. If Coumetsu can keep him tamed until the boy reaches him, it will delay him more and allow me an even further step ahead into the world of the living. The boy would most likely believe that Daomig'rah has held Coumetsu hostage and will take action in trying to save her. She is disposable, when the dragon rages and goes after him... Though, there is one possible downfall to this as well; If Coumetsu manages to prevent such chaos, then the boy will only be delayed by a few more seconds in stead of a few more hours." The head man himself replied smoothly, with his lids shutting in the end.

" Then why not kill both of them?! I'm sure there's something, that can be used to kill that old ruler of ours!" Nnoitra snapped with his one eye twitching and slammed his palms on the table.

"I am sorry to say...but, there isn't..." With Aizen's words, more silence issued throughout the room. About a minute passed, until the only known pinkette spoke up.

"Lord Aizen...I 'may' have an idea but, I am currently working on the chemistry as we speak." Szayel stated, while pushing up the bridge of his glasses. His eyes met with brown ones, when he peered over at his leader.

"Do go on, I am rather...intrigued." Aizen answered, quite curious as to what kind of theory he has; He propped his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers together, with a passive smirk plastered.

"Considering his blood is of lava, it will burn off any kind of poison or negative injections. However!- I have come up with an idea, of making a sleep injection immune to lava. Believe it or not, I have managed to snatch a piece of Coumetsu's hair and study it. Her hair holds her DNA and how everything works! If I can get that one chemical, that makes her so naturally immune to lava, I could add that into the injection. That way, it could make its way through his veins and act normally, like it would on anyone else; Successfully but temporarily, putting him to sleep." The pinkette stated with a grin, while keeping his eyes peeled on Aizen.

"Very well, that does sound quite promising. Though, that would only become useful, when he becomes blinded with rage. If he learns that 'I have been or has decided', to use him and his Descendant as nothing but a pawn, he will most likely come looking for me in pure desire to annihilate me..." He answered easily, then leaned back in his chair. With a large crash, the door to the room got kicked down and sent soaring past Aizen's head. Of course him being used to this by now, it didn't even faze him one bit. The gust of the flying door, brushed past him and he kept that signature grin of his present.

"GUESS WHAT?!" In came the goth, running up to him and waving the marker from side to side. Before she got to continue, Aizen used a sealing technique and made five tall and thick pillars push her down face first, into the ground. Chains dangled and chimed as they collided with each other, while rocks littered around the goth from its sudden impact. Some snickering could be heard from a few Espada, while everyone else remained quiet and watched in amusement. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU ASS HOLE?!" She yelled furiously, with her nose to the floor and arms barely able to flail about.

"Please wait until I am finished, Couemtsu... You are interrupting my meeting." Silence...nothing but silence filled his ears, after he spoke. He continued on with his conversation, showing the punk afar to his side with her on her stomach and face flat on the ground. Her ponytail curved out like a snake, though rose her head after a moment passed. She looked pissed, but soon got replaced with a mischievous grin. She rolled her slits over, now being in chibi form with her mouth shaped like an upside down V. She spotted a lone rock, just a few inches from her reach and out stretched her hand to grab it. It took a minute of stretching but, she managed to grasp the rock. She held it close to her, then grinned evilly again and gained an idea that not even HE would expect from her. With some effort, she moved her hand back as far as she could, while still being pinned by those pillars...and tossed it harshly at the man.

"Now before you are dismissed, are there any more questi-" Before Aizen could continue, a big rock hit his temple and made his head tilt to the opposite side a bit. It let out a sick thwack from the contact and gradually rolled down the side of his head, with a comical sound that one would hear...from something squeaky clean. After it fell out of view, all was heard was the resonance of the rock hitting the ground. Nnoitra held back the need to laugh, only to have it come out as a snicker and a nasal sound with it at the start.

Aizen rolled his irises down at the goth, seeing her in chibi form and laughing to herself quietly. She was watching him with slanted orbs, while sprawled out underneath the pillars. "I'm still able to reach you, idiot. I got rocks for ammo.~" She stated, earning a sigh from her victim and had him avert his gaze with them shut.

"I will inform you on my plan later, Coumetsu... Is that why you are here?" He asked and easily dodged the next thrown rock, after his sentence.

"Well...that's one of my reasons, my other one is that...I found this fat black marker in the hallway! I gave Coyote a present, just outside of his room before I came here.~ I think I figured out, how you put those tattoos on the Espada.~" She stated and chuckled right after, soon peeking over at a devastated Starrk. He seemed shocked, wide lids and a frown evident.

"I see... Yes, that is was I use, to number my dearest Espada here. Why was it in the hall?" He asked and scanned his irises over each individual. No one responded, until Gin stepped closer.

"Forgive me Lord Aizen, I may have dropped it when I was returning it to your chambers. I was wondering where it went!~" He mused next to him and rose back up. Making his way over to Kai, he leaned down and picked it up. "Thank you Coumetsu, for finding it." He thanked the goth and went back over to Aizen, handing the marker to him in the process.

" _I'm afraid to see what kind of...'present' she left me..._ " Starrk deadpanned in his mind, with shadow forming over his eyes. His fingers were intertwined up against his mouth and his elbows rested on top the table.

"Now, I would appreciate it if you left, Coumetsu; The meeting is finished." The high and mighty donkey himself stated, feeling irritated by her antics...though it didn't show on the outside... His passive smile could fool anyone...almost...anyone that is. He stood from his seat, along with the other Espada and made their leave. Before Aizen left the room completely, just a snap of his fingers made the seal cease and allow Kai to move. The only person left in the room now, is Zommari. He stood near the doorway with his yellow orbs glued to her frame, watching her rise to her feet.

"Tell me...Princess... Considering your love for fighting, your temper, lack of fear and patience...how come you haven't killed a hollow...?" The Espada asked with his usual straight face, not once shifting in his stance.

"Tuh!- Because, I've never met one. Besides, I wouldn't want to fight one anyway...they wouldn't put up a good, long lasting fight for me.~" She replied with slight muse and a grin plastered. Her lids were narrowed, palms clamped on her hips and facing towards the table. Her slits viewed the said man from the corner of her eyes, whilst her head remained forward. Her expression soon faded, when she rolled her slits up to the ceiling in thought. "Also...I'd feel a little funny, now that I think about it... I like kickin' your Espada asses all the time, though... Yet, I've never took a life either...so...yeah." She finished and fully faced the man, only to see an astonished feature on him. It was just a fraction of surprise but regardless, he was shocked.

He shut his irises and that fraction left, the moment he opened his gaze back to her. "I see..." He then paced over to her, stopping just a foot away from her and bowed to his waist. His orbs shut while doing so, having one arm in front and the other against his back. "Despite who you are, I have learned that you hold not just power but, wits as well... You have not taken a life yet, you give your all in combat and you are fearless... If Daomig'rah became the ruler once more, I would be more than obliged to serve you. For now, you have my respect...if you require anything...you are more then welcome to come to me." Before she got to reply angrily, he stood up straight and sonidoed out of sight.

Kai remained in her place, wide eyes and a shut frowning mouth. The scene changed to show the previously said Espada, pacing down the hall. His arms up against his back and appearing as stiff as a statue. Zommari halted in his step, the second he heard the goth scream at the top of her lungs. "STOP TREATING ME, LIKE I'M SOME DAMN ROYALTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Her voiced reached his ears and for once, the man smirked.

" _You are strange for a woman...Princess... I used to get annoyed by your actions and words...but now, It's becoming rather...amusing._ " He mentally spoke and continued onward.

After a while, the scene shown Kai walking down the hall and was just about to open a door to her right. Knocking on it first, she heard a small voice ask who it was. "It's me, Kai! Ya need some...company...or...somethin'...?" She rolled her slits away from the door, viewing the floor next to her foot.

On the other side of the door, Orihime's orbs widened and her lips parted. She shown a bit of fright but, knew it was her only opportunity to chat with someone... Even if she was a bit...scary to her, it was still better than nothing. After all, she wanted to know more about the goth and chose to look past appearances even if it scared her. She knew the woman wasn't cruel like the others, she was just a bit...creative in her tongue. A small smile graced her lips and her eyes softened slightly, soon replying with- "Y-...Yes..." Twas all she said, before the punk opened the door and waltzed right in.

Hearing the door shut behind her, Kai sat on the floor next to the exit. She crossed her legs, rested one arm on one thigh and her elbow on the other, whilst having her chin laying in her palm. An awkward silence issued between the two, her slits darting from one spot to another in the room and Orihime's orbs doing the same.

The girl chose to keep her eyes locked on to Kai's form, after looking around. Holding a fist against her chest and the other hand close to her side, she took a step closer and gradually inched her way towards the woman. Kai moved her irises to the girl, watching her take cautious steps even though she felt her patience growing thin. " _Patience... Patience... Patience...Kai...patience..._ " She mentally reminded herself but, with each word repeated...her features grew more irritated by the minute. Her leg started bouncing, proving that she was reaching her limit. " _Paaatieeencee... PATIENCE...!_ " She stated more angrily in her head. After another moment of watching the girl inch closer, something was heard when she gave into her rage...its the sound of her thin patience snapping in two. "Dammit, hurry up! It's so damn quiet in here, I can't stand it! It's not like we haven't spoke before!" She shouted then rose to her feet, with her hands in her hair and lids shut.

"S-Sorry!" Inoue nervously apologized and rose her hand up in defense, whilst taking a few steps back. "Erm... H-How...have...you been?" She asked hesitantly, with the feel of awkwardness slowly dying down.

The goth crossed her arms and rose a brow, calming down in the process and looked off to the side. "I should be asking you that... 'You're' the one that's locked up in here..." With that reply, the girl sarcastically laughed with her lids shut and a sweat drop appeared.

"S-sorry...!" The girl answered hesitantly, then opened her peers to view the punk. Before she could say anything else, in came Morgus through the door and stood behind his sister. He seemed angry, his lids were narrowed and his mouth was frowned. He held his gaze upon Kai, like there was bad news just waiting to be announced.

The goth turned around and noticed her brother, having the most strict feature to him. Her expression shown that she was not amused, knowing full well what that look meant. "What...?" She asked seriously, her voice low and strong. Seeing Setsuen step closer, he wrapped his arms around her form and shut his orbs. "The hell man, why are you hugging me?!" Asking harshly with gritted teeth, she turned her head to him from the side and allowed one of her lids to twitch.

"Sis...~ Since Lord Aizen has not trained me yet...would you train with me? It seems only you can spar with me..." He mumbled and made the atmosphere around them, go quiet. Kai loosened up but, it was only a few seconds until she pushed him off a few feet away.

"HA! Hell yeah I'll fight ya! " Right after she answered she formed a wicked grin, stepped closer, narrowed her slits and got in his face. Her veins glowed along with her lava peers, signaling that she was getting hyped up. "About damn time, you asked for my help...bro. You know I wouldn't mind helping you out, when it comes to fighting. So...when and where?~" She asked, still keeping her signature grin plastered and slanted orbs.

A pink and girly background appeared behind the man, as he smiled to her with lids shut. "hmhmhmhmhm~ How about outside, you seem to go out in the white sands to fight. So, how about...tomorrow, in the afternoon?" He replied, then continued on after a short pause. His expression darkened, the moment he lowered his head and smirked. The girly background got replaced with a demented one, complimenting the challenging stare off between the two. "I will not be holding back, sister...~ I want to fight you with your bankai, so I can test out my power and my battle experience." He stated with his smirk evident and earned the same treatment from his sister, only she had fire in her eyes...literally.

"You're on...bruh...~" She mused darkly and held her excited features in view. They both stared at each other, until a throat cleared and broke the stare off. They both looked over at the culprit and spotted Inoue, who had a questioning gaze.

"Who...i-is this?" Orihime asked curiously, with her brows knitted.

"Oh...he's my bro. Well, not technically my brother but...unrelated brother." Kai answered with a jaded feature to her; Her lids masked half of her eyes, indicating her boredom.

Yes, we grew up together!~ I practically raised her as a sister, we go way back." Morgus chirped and held a happy grin, with that same girly background appearing once more.

"I-I see, well...how...did you two meet?" The girl asked with a stuttering breath, whilst forming a pleasant smile on her lips. She clasped her hands in front, much like a lady would and peered at both of them.

Kai sighed and rubbed the back of her head, then waltzed right on over to the girl's couch.

Several minutes later of explaining the whole ordeal of how she met the dude, all was quiet soon after. "So...yeah, that's how it all went down. He and I are practically siblings." The goth voiced and broke the silence. Orihime seemed surprised by the tale that was told, her orbs wide and lips apart.

"You two are really close, then..." Soon her features saddened, before lowering her head and allowed sorrow to engulf her orbs. " _My friends..._ " She mentally spoke and rose a loose fist up to her chest. She thought about Ichigo and everyone else but, was soon snapped out of her hidden thoughts when Kai's fist lightly patted her shoulder. She rose her head and viewed the goth, who stood with one hand on her hip and the back of her other fist on the girl's shoulder. "Yes...?"

"The hell you get'n all sad looking for...?" Kai questioned with a risen brow, only to earn a single tear to roll down the girl's cheek. Orihime gulped and looked away, her eyes wavering in hopefulness and sorrow.

"It's just...I...have friends coming for me. I trust them, I believe they'll come for me. They're going to try and save me, I just hope everyone's alright..." She stated to the punk and refused to look in the woman's orbs.

"Tch-...Ya got friends coming for you, huh...? Well don't worry your ass off girl, if you trust'em then don't stress yourself over it... If ya got full confidence in their abilities and friendship, you've got nothin' to worry about. If someone believes in something strong enough, it's nearly impossible to make them change their mind." Kai spoke after turning her head to the side, then soon rolled her slits to view the kid. Inoue looked astonished, as if some wise person just gave her some encouraging advice.

She smiled sweetly to the goth, while tears rolled down her cheeks and her lids slanted. "Thank you..." Twas all she said, in reply to the tall woman. Even Morgus was surprised, he was NOT expecting her to give good advice considering her lack of friendship experience. He knew she wasn't all that good with cheering people up, since all she does is fight, rage all over and play around.

"Uhuh..." Kai answered lazily and commenced her thinking habit. She made her way to the door and had Morgus follow suit but before she left, she looked over her shoulder and viewed Orihime. "Oi...how about this... In a few days or so, how about we make a run for it? I can breakdown walls and such, to make makeshift exits. Of course I'll have to get everything ready to take'em with me, but still. We can meet up with your pals, if you want." She said and earned an even more shocked response from the girl.

"Y-Yes! I would like that, thank you!" She beamed in reply, forming an appreciated look to her.

"Yup..." The goth then left out of the room, with her brother tailing and the door shutting right after. She was watching the ceiling pass up her view, thinking to herself with her arms up behind her head. " _If her friends are coming, then wouldn't that mean some Captains are too...? Knowing Captain Kurotsuchi, he'd be here to look for anything he can study... Huh...I just wonder if my Captain will be here too, he would probably want to fight the strongest Espada here; I wouldn't blame him, IT'S FUN TO FIGHT SOMEONE WHO MAKES YOUR DAMN BLOOD BOIL, HAHAHAHA!_ " She excitedly spoke in her head, grinning all the while and narrowing her lids. Though the expression soon changed when she decided to think about how to build the plan, of escaping Los Noches. " _I can't just do like last time, when I left through that...'gar...gata...thing... Whatever it's called, I don't think I'll come across it again... Bet you anything that it was damn luck, that allowed me to leave for five hours...last time... Well...by how things look, if her friends 'are' coming then...that means Mr. high and mighty ass hole will catch wind of the news. If Los Noches gets invaded, Tch- that's a plus on my end; All I have to do is act normal around here, then run to Orihime's room with all my stuff. I'll just kick the wall down that leads outside, grab on to her and hop on my bike. All my stuff would have to be attached first, before riding my bike down the wall outside... Wait...wouldn't that smash my motorcycle into pieces...?_ " She questioned and knitted her brows but, shrugged and continued on.

Thoughts swarmed her mind and Morgus noticed it, he didn't care if she was planning to escape. As long as he was with her, he wouldn't give two shits about anyone else. He knew she was planning something. With her turning the impossible into...possible, he had no doubt in her about 'some how' escaping Los Noches. He shut his orbs and contently smiled, whilst humming in delight. All he cared about was spending quality time together with her tomorrow, sparring the day away.


	35. Chapter 35: Sparring to new power!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 35 Sparring to new power, Pt.1**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: This chapter is 15 pages long, so I had to cut this whole event into two parts XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lord Aizen!~" A muscly voice echoed, as the scene shown the outside of Los Noches. The donkey himself was sitting at his throne, thinking about who knows what... His head was resting against his loose knuckles, while his elbow remained on the chair arm; His other arm lazily laid on the other chair arm. His brown orbs were shut, whilst a passive smile graced his lips. Hearing footsteps patter across the floor, he opened one eye and saw Szayel trotting in his direction.

"Yes, Szayel Apporo?" He questioned the pinkette, not once opening his other lid.

"I present to you, the lava immune-sleep liquid!~ The chemistry was a success! I took a DNA sample from Coumetsu's hair and mixed it in with the substance! This sleep entity, is completely immune to magma of all levels of heat!" He explained excitedly, while holding up a syringe with the said stuff in it. Aizen moved his irises down to view the object, then back up to the Espada.

"Excellent... Do tell me, how long will we have to wait, for it to take effect?" The leader asked, while keeping his orbs glued to the pinkette. He rose his head up off his knuckles and appeared intrigued by the announcement.

"It will take eight to ten seconds, for its effects to act. Considering the anti-bodies within Lord Daomig'rah, it should take up around that long. His lava blood disintegrates all unwanted chemicals that enter his body, so his anti-bodies are bound to be weaker in comparison. So the substance being immune to lava, it will not take long for it to take effect.~" Szayel spoke in reply, whilst adjusting his glasses with a grin.

"Perfect... When the time comes, use it on the previous ruler. Coumetsu should not be a problem, since she has gained control over her bankai and is far inferior to the rest of the Espada. Though for safety measures, be sure to make another dose of your invention; Wouldn't want Hueco Mundo's Princess become blinded with rage and I certainly do not want her harmed...unless she is sparring, of course." With Aizen's words, Szayel bowed to his waist while moving a hand over his chest.

"Yes, Lord Aizen.~"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kai was pacing down the hall of Los Noches, having her thumbs hooked to her pant pockets and had a bored look to her face; Her white sleeveless trench coat swayed behind her, along side her ponytail. With a piece of a bone shard sticking out of her mouth, you could see it twitching up and down at times. "Damn, it's almost in the afternoon! Where's Morgus at?!" She questioned under her breath, then gritted her teeth. She rolled her eyes up at the ceiling, squinting them all the while in irritation. "Tch-, he better not wuss out on me... He asked me to train with him, so he could get stronger..." Hidden thoughts soon engulfed her blazing orbs, trying to think of new ways to pick on the prick. With a grin stretching widely, she laughed to herself and bolted down the hall; With one swift movement of her mouth, the bone shard went all the way in her mouth and emitted a loud crunch.

Hallway after hallway she ran, passing up palace servants and a couple of Espada. Ulquiorra and Yammy both watched her sprint down the path, with that signature wicked grin of hers. "Cya 'ten' man and Mr. Emeralds, I'M OFF TO PICK OF THE PRICK! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed her butt off, before leaving hearing range. Ulquiorra's slits held a tiny bit of anger, believe it or not... He truly dislikes those who disrespect Aizen.

"It is absurd of the lack of fear...she has... Does she not realize, that I could have killed her if Lord Aizen hadn't given us that rule...? Such antics will get her killed, unless she is aware of it and is doing it on purpose..." Ulquiorra spoke, while watching her fleeting form grow smaller and smaller.

"Hah, she's fun to be around though...I'll give her that much. If she decides to fight me again, I'm not holdin' back... She kicked my ass twice, so I'll return the favor!" Yammy answered before pacing past shorty, soon to be tailed by Mr. Emeralds.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _How lovely it will be, to fight her... I wished I asked sooner, if I knew she would fight me!~_ " Morgus mused with closed lids, while a smile graced his lips. He hummed in delight, not noticing his Lordship in front of him. Opening his orbs, he halted in his step the moment he spotted Aizen. A fake smile formed and he bowed to his waist, at his superior.

"Morgus...I trust you are doing well?" He asked the man, with his usual grin and held his gaze upon him.

"Yes, Lord Aizen. In fact, my sister and I are going to spar.~ I have asked her to train with me, so fighting each other should help improve our experience." Without looking up at the donkey himself, Morgus replied excitedly.

"Very well...just be sure not to wreck anything, or go too far with the fight... If I know you correctly, you most likely would go too far..." He answered, before closing his lids. " _I'll have to send some Espada down, to keep a watchful eye on him and Coumetsu..._ " He mentally stated, before opening his irises to the said man.

Running down the hall, Kai spotted Aizen's back to her and rose a brow; Wondering why he was just standing there. She scooted to the side a bit, then seen her brother stand up straight from bowing. Not noticing the servant cleaning the floors with a mop, there sat a bucket full of soapy water in it. With the servant being not too far away from her water source, Kai jolted after her brother screaming his name.

"MORGUS, THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKIN' FOR YA ALL DAMN DAY! IT'S 11:34, LET'S GO MAN!" She yelled as she ran, though her coordination failed her since one of her feet stepped into the bucket and made her skid down the path. "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!" While she screamed out and skidded on one leg, she tripped and bounced like a pebble running across the top of water. Zipping past Aizen...who had wide eyes, she crashed into the wall near the two and made dust fly all around her. Aizen and Morgus stared in her direction, watching the dirt clear out of the air. After the dust ceased, there she sat soaking wet; Upside down, with her legs stretching up the wall. Her ponytail snaked out and her face had the most bored feature to her. She held her slits on her brother, soon knitting her brows together and forming a scowl. "What...?" Anger could be heard in her voice, after she questioned their stares.

All that she got in reply, was a bunch of giggling from Morgus and silence from Aizen. "Oi, shut it! What the hell did I trip over, anyway?!" She asked, after moving her legs forward to perform a backwards, half roll and turned to face the two. Her veins became evident due to building rage.

"Oh, sister!~ You tripped over a bucket of soapy water! Didn't you see the servant there, mopping?!~" He asked in between giggles, while holding a hand over his mouth and his other over his stomach. "You certainly do, know how to 'brighten' things up!~" He chuckled some more, making the goth's irritation rise with each muffled laugh.

In the background, the servant was a girl, holding a soggy mop and a questioning gaze. The girl titled her head with widened peers and blinked a couple times, orbs glued to the punk. "Don't look at me like that, it was your fault to begin with!" She pointed to the servant with angry white eyes and visible, clamped teeth.

"No-I believe it was 'yours', sis~." He answered and made the woman pop out an irk mark on her head, indicating annoyance.

"Gaaah, whatever! Let's just go bro, I'm tired of waiting!" She stomped away with her clothes drenched and droplets of water falling down her face. With each step she'd take, a squishing sound would occur from her shoes. Before she gone out of ear shot, her bother shouted- "I'll meet you outside, then!~"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out in the white sands, both 'siblings' stood quite the distance away from each other. Morgus was popping his neck with one hand, while the other resided on his hip. Kai was warming up, doing arm stretches from side to side. After she clamped both palms on her hips, she rolled her neck around to pop it, then brought her head down to view her brother. She slowly took off her trench coat and tossed it aside, to who knows where...

She formed her wicked grin, whilst her slits narrowed. Morgus got into a fighting position and grinned, with shadow veiling over his brown orbs for intimidation. "Remember sister, don't hold back.~" He mused playfully, with a smirk and pulled out his twin short sword Zanpakuto.

"Like hell I ever will, so let's start at our full potential!" She jerked her daggers out of her sheathes and clung the ends of their hilts together. "BEAT'EM TO A PULP, HONOU RYU!" With her command, like before, a sphere of fire spun rapidly around her form. Once the fire ceased and emitted a whipping resonance, her molten spikes sizzled and had steam rising from them. Slowly, she rose her head and exposed that signature grin of hers. Moving her left arm reverse-clock wise and her other arm clock wise right after, she jerked her left clenched fist into the air. "BANKAAAAAAI!" Her voice was strong and deep, not long after did the ground quake and light up. Lava erupted and expanded in width, covering a massive amount of land. After the pillar of lava disappeared, the same substance rained all around and there sat her dragon behind her.

Like before, her pumped fist remained in the air, clenched and facing inward. Her other tight fist was held against her waist line, with those molten metal gauntlets sizzling away. Her flaming reiatsu sparked high, making her ponytail flail up; Lowering her fist, she rolled her slits to view her brother and crossed her arms "Your turn...bruh~" She stated with a wicked grin, while keeping her squinted lids pinned on the man.

"Very well.~" Speaking in reply, he crossed his blades together and slowly scrapped them harshly against one another. With a grin and his brown irises glue to hers, he commanded his shikai. "Demolish them all, Makkuro Raion!" With that, his swords gradually turned into four long and metallic talons. Black fur covered his knuckles and half of his forearms, making him look like he had paws with extended claws. He intertwined the talons together and kept that same expression as before. "Bankai...~"

All of a sudden, a black ball of mist engulfed his body and had a visible outlining of brown around the sides. The mist grew bigger and dispersed, making thin black fog surround a good amount of area around him. Kai squinted her eyes to try and see, only to notice TWO black figures within the mist. Her lids widened at the sight, once it faded; A huge dark brown lion with a black mane and a black furry tip on its tail appeared. The lion had a mask as well, it covered the top of its mussel with ridges on top of its nose and had some bone on its jawline. Attached to the jawline, two large fangs curved up and over its upper lip. Its spine could be seen going down its back and down to the tail bone. It's tail was nothing but bone and fur, flailing about like a cat.

Up top on the lions head, sat Morgus who was cross-legged and gazing upon his sister. He looked different, black leather bracers that only covered the top parts of his forearms, hands and fingers. Under his arms, hands and fingers, was brown leather straps holding it on. Much like Kai, his bracers have sharp talons only, they resemble lion claws. On top of his hands, black fur masked it and made its way up his forearm. He stood up and casually walked off his lion's head, soon walking towards the goth with a confident smirk. "Huh, not bad...bruh.~" She stated, then rose a hand. "Let's go...~" As if on que, they both vanished from sight and left their 'partners'. In order to make it fair, Kai demanded Ryu to distract his lion mentally.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What?! She's fighting her brother?!" Barragon shouted in question, with his lids wide with shock.

"Yes... You and I both know what will happen, if Morgus...teases her to much. If Coumetsu gets any stronger, then she will be a problem for us Espada..." Haribel said to the old man, with her arms crossed. "The stronger she gets...the harder it will be to tame her...or, to keep her under control..." She finished.

The old man grew a concerned feature, with his orbs narrowing and a couple of sweat droplets rolling down his face. "I agree...it's hard enough to keep her in one place..." Replying, he shut his lids and tightened the grip he had on his kane. "Her, Setsuen and Lord Daomig'rah...are additions to the aspect of death...it seems... Morgus's aspect of death, is Vex... Meaning: Tease, Irritate or Torment. Princess Coumetsu's aspect...is Temerity, meaning: Recklessness...and Lord Daomig'rah... His aspect is Calidity, meaning: High Temperature..." His voice held seriousness but, his expression shown worry. "Those two are new aspects of death, that made themselves known just by them being half breeds..." He opened his gaze to the third Espada, not once averting them.

"I see...wait... You said 'two new'...does that mean Daomig'rah..." Before she got to finish, Barragon interrupted her with a nod. "Indeed, Lord Daomig'rah was already apart of the 'aspect of death' list... After he died long ago, I took his aspect off the list and let the others remain. Though back then, I didn't know of anyone else who possessed those other aspects...but I knew they existed, since Lord Daomig'rah was Calidity..."

"High temperature...many humans die from overwhelming heat and cannot breath around hot flames. Over heat, dehydrate, dry out and so on...I see why he was once apart of that list... Recklessness, that truly fits Coumetsu's personality. When one is reckless, they could get killed over it. Torment...it could also get you killed, if the person they're teasing, doesn't have control over their own wrath..." Tier stated, before turning her head at sensing Kai's spiritual pressure.

"Precisely... Now, we must watch her to make sure nothing goes wrong!" Just before he and Haribel got to sprint towards the goths direction, Szayel, Zommari, Aaroniero and Grimmjow all trotted down the hall; They seemed to be in a hurry. "What is going on, Zommari?" He asked the seventh Espada, who was the last one to run past.

Stopping in his pace, Zommari looked over to Barragon and bowed. "Sir, I've heard the news of Morgus asking the Princess to fight him... Lord Aizen demanded us to keep a close eye on them, especially her." He answered and stood back up, then held his yellow gaze upon the elder.

"Alright, let us be off!" With Barragon's reply, all three of them took off and rushed to watch the two siblings fight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Play: Heartless by Switch :D) The scene shown the sandy plains of Hueco Mundo, with flashes of two figures colliding over and over in the air. Ryu was soaring through the sky, spitting out lava cero at the black lion and the lion kept evading with sonido, leaping after the flying dragon. Just when Ryu got close enough, Raion jumped and tackled her to the ground. The dragon opened her mouth and was about to use another Cero, until the lion sonidoed out of the way.

Aside from them, both Kai and Morgus collided once more in the air. Him descending horizontally and her ascending horizontally, made Morgus avoid her punch and tackle her to the ground. They both rolled harshly and bounced across the ground, with laughter emitting from the goth. Her ponytail spun around with them and they both were trying to hit each other, in midst of their roll.

As soon as they stopped, she ended up on top and went to punt him in the face, only to have him move his head and cause her to hit the ground. With a smirk, Morgus kicked her off and sent her flying into the air, soon jerking his legs up and forcing himself into a squat. In the squatting position, he flash stepped and ended up in the air, behind his sister. Preparing his claws, he stiffened his fingers and went to claw at her back. A dim green outlining appeared around his claws and swung his hand. "MAHI SA SEMASU!

Kai twirled a bit and caught his wrist from behind, then jerked him forward. As she fell, she spun diagonally and once she got close enough to the ground, she let go and had him crash into the surface. The sandy ground uprooted and the contact made a large quake, with the same substance littering the air.

Morgus jumped backwards out of the 'cloud of sand', though at hearing Kai's voice, he flinched and watched the cloud intently. "TANKI-SHAAAAAA!" She yelled and out came a flurry of fire balls, coming directly at him. He vanished out of the way and avoided all of them. What he wasn't expecting, was for her to be behind him with the biggest...most wicked grin ever. Slowly turning, his lids widened at the sight of her signature grin...it being the only thing noticeable; He didn't have time to view the rest of her face. With a strong thrust from her molten punch, he was sent flying harshly the opposite direction.

He bounced and skidded backwards, rolling backwards as well. The only thing that made him stop, was when he caught himself in mid roll and dug his claws into the ground, skidding to a halt. As soon as he stopped his skid, he jerked himself forward after her and disappeared with flash step.

Just before he got to tackle her, she jumped into the air and did the splits to evade him. The moment he did a front roll and stood to his feet, he turned around and saw the goth back flipping. She jumped into the air, held her knees close and did a rapid flip; When she was just above his head, she stomped onto him and caused him to go face first into the surface. The said ground heavily quaked and made a crater beneath the man. Before the earthquake ceased, she sonidoed and appeared high into the black sky. She rose both her arms above her head, kicked her legs back and descended. "TSUCHI NO KUJIKUUU!" She shouted and slammed down upon the ground, though Morgus flash stepped away in time before the collision. The surface lit up the color of lava and soon erupted the same substance, creating a pillar of it high into the air. Once if faded, magma rained down and her body was coated by it, slowly sliding off her frame and revealing her wicked smile.

Morgus jumped back several feet to avoid the falling drops of magma, panting and keeping his squinted brown orbs on her. He grinned and stepped back more, knowing his lion was about to pounce on her.

Hearing a growl, the punk grinned even bigger and waited. As soon as the black lion lunged at her, Ryu caught him in mid air and scooped him up by the back of his neck. She sonidoed and appeared just under her brother's vision, then did an upper-cut square in his jaw. Before he flew any higher, his lion caught him in his teeth and sprinted into the distance. (Song ends here :D! )

" _Raion, we must fuse.~ If she is able to withstand my power, then I wish to test it more with us combined._ " Morgus mentally stated, while riding in between the lion's teeth.

" _If that is what you wish...then so be it. I'm not worried, you have trained long and hard to keep your fused form stable; She seems suitable for you to test out your strength, so do not waver! Take pride in your power and show her how much you've grown!_ " Raion spoke; His voice was strong and deep, with a growling after effect. With each trot, his feet would emit a stomping sound.

" _Wonderful!~ I cannot wait to see what she thinks! Maybe then, she will reconsider coming to me more often, if anything is on her mind or is in need of protection.~_ " The man spoke in reply and made his lion let go. Right behind Raion, was Kai who stood on top of the dragon's head and flying towards them. After he set foot on the ground, he waved at his sister and called out. "Sis, hold on for a minute!" He yelled and had her stop in mid flight. Seeing her raise a brow, she gave a questioning stare at him. "I...have been holding back, sis...! My true potential goes far beyond bankai, I want to share it with you and see how much you can take!~" Yelling at her from the distance, she grinned real big and nodded.

Kai pointed to the ground and had Ryu hover down, soon landing gracefully on her feet. The goth sat cross-legged and placed her elbows on her knees, allowing her forearms to dangle off the edge of them. "GO ON BRO, I'M NO WHERE NEAR TIRED YET HAHAHA!" She laughed and shut her lids, still having those glowing veins and her fiery pressure evident.

"Thank you, sis!~" He mused in reply and looked at his lion, then smirked his signature smirk. " _Ready...Raion...?_ " Mentally asking his partner, the lion nodded and stood on his feet. Standing sideways in Kai's view and facing his lion, he grinned; Gradually turning his head and held it low, making shadow mask his brown orbs. His irises was glued to her frame and meeting her slits. "Fuse, Shishi Kokuo...~" With that, Raion's body began to shift and turn to mist. The mist engulfed Morgus and spun around like an upside down whirlpool, growing bigger by the minute. The mist turned into thick black fog and soon faded after a couple minutes.

In the background, not too far from their fight, stood the Espadas from earlier. Szayel, Barragon, Haribel, Aaroniero, Zommari and Grimmjow all watched the two in the distance. Grimm looked bored, Haribel seemed serious, Barragon appeared stern, Szayel didn't look fazed and Aarnoiero acted as if he didn't want to be there at all... "He 'fused'...?" Tier asked and quirked a brow, then squinted them right after. "I didn't think half breeds could go beyond bankai..." Finishing her sentence, Barragon stepped forward and looked strongly in Morgus's direction.

"If he is able to, then that would mean our Princess can... Now, Setsuen is around the same strength as Zommari... If she is able to endure so much of his power, with his bankai and have him get worn out...then you can only imagine how much stronger she will be in 'her' fusion..." He stated and made Espada 7, 8 and 9 become nervous slightly. The scene shown Morgus standing before his sister, his appearance has changed... A large black mane now being around his neck, the same bracers as before remained, the boned mask was now around is nose and jaw but lacked the fangs. The same long spine was exposed on his 'now' bare back, reaching down to a boned tail that has black fur on the tip. More black fur covered his shoulders and half of his chest, while lion ears poked out of his hair.

Kai gawked at his new look, eyes wide and mouth agape. He was hunched over with his fingers stiff and curved to look like claws, due to his claw bracers. He stood straight, lifted his head and roared out a piercing cry from a lion. It sounded like a mixture of a lion's roar and a hollow's cry. After he got done, he brought his head down and gazed deeply into her slits. "This...is my fused form... 'Our' version of a resurreccion, our...arrancar form!" He yelled out and began to pace towards her, with a closed smirk. Before she got to say anything, he disappeared and reappeared high above her. "KIRE!" The man shouted and pounced on the goth, cutting her deeply on her back.

His talons had a dim red outlining, much like the green one from before. She staggered and cried out from the wound, then got kicked harshly in the back by the said man. She crashed into the wall of Lock Noches, crashing through it and landing on the inside. He flash stepped and reappeared next to her frame, seeing her struggling to get up. "MAHI SA SEMASU!" He shouted and made his talons glow a dim green outlining. Just before his claws managed to hit her, she gripped tightly on to his wrist and jerked him down to her; Raising a leg, she kicked him in the face and held her grip steady on his hand.

His other hand went to swipe at her, only for her free hand to snatch it and hold it in place. Both struggling to overwhelm the other, the goth's and her brother's grin evident. Her foot was still planted in his face, trying to push him back. "Hahahahaha!~ What's wrong man-" Before she got to finish, she gasped when he leaned back and clamped his teeth on her ankle. His head was turned to the side, while his brown orbs met with surprised slits. Seeing her grin even bigger, she dropped herself to the ground and leg swept him with her free leg.

She completely forgot about her lava bleeding wound, until he flash stepped and grabbed the back of her head. Bending her backwards, he pounded her backside countless times then kicked her strongly from behind. With each hit, she cried out in pain and was soon sent flying from his kick. Before she fully stopped, Ryu came swooping down and scooped her up. "Thanks Ryu... Damn that hurt...!" She stated, while feeling the cuts on her back. "What's wrong with him, he seems different!" She asked herself and had her dragon circle around Morgus in the air.

" _Of course he is different...Kai. When fused and have full control over their fusion, the person's and their zanpakuto's personality combine..._ " Ryu answered mentally, not once moving her head to view her mistress.

" _The hell do you mean?!_ " She raged in her mind and shifted her head to see her dragon.

" _When combined, you could say having the zanpakuto fused with you...gives you a different personality... If you were to master your fusion, you would be much different than you are now._ " She answered and made Kai blink in question.

" _Huh...well damn... Hey, why don't we fuse then?_ " She asked bluntly, only to be shot down by Ryu's harsh tone.

" _Because, Kai! Do you 'not' remember what I said?!_ " The dragon yelled in anger and rose her head up to her mistress.

" _I do but, how the hell am I supposed to 'master it' if I don't get used to the 'feel'!? THAT'S HOW I'VE BEEN DOIN' IT SO FAR, WHY STOP NOW?! If I get out of hand, then I'm sure those ass holes will eventually knock me out!"_ Kai responded furiously, then moved her slits to view Morgus. He was still watching them, not even moving an inch and had a tormenting smirk...as if...he knew what was going to happen and wanted her to do it.

" _And what if they do not, Kaiorin?! You will die, if they knock you out too late!_ " She shouted angrily, with her strong voice and turned her head back ahead of her.

" _You doubt me...? Look how far I've come, with just winging it! C'mon let's go Ryu, there's only one way to find out!_ " The goth answered and grinned real big.

" _Fine...but if it does happen...DO NOT BLAME ME, FOR YOUR DEATH!_ " Her dragon replied with sheer rage, then fluttered down to a landing point. Morgus still didn't move, he kept his orbs glued to Kai and held his teasing smirk in view. Once the punk jumped off her dragon's head, she faced her brother and stood there. " _Repeat after me and do 'exactly', as I say!_ "

From the distance, the Espadas watched the goth intently. "Oh dear...what might she be doing?~" Szayel questioned and pushed his glasses up his nose. After seeing her sit down and cross her legs, her sitting position widened. Pounding her tight fists on her upper thighs, she lowered her head and had her face hidden. Her ponytail brushed past her head and dangled off to the side, while the top of her shoulders were facing directly at Morgus.

"It appears...she's resting..." Zommari assumed and rose a brow, then got denied by Barragon.

"You're wrong... If she was resting, she would not be sitting like that..." With the elder's words, Szayel, Zommari and Aaroneiro felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Does that mean...she's going to 'fuse' too?" Aaron asked with his deep voice, then took a step back. Grimmy squinted his blue orbs seriously in her direction and took his hands out of his pockets. A scowl grew on the sixth espada and both his hands tightened into fists.

"I...am afraid so. Prepare yourselves, we might need to restrain her or knock her out." Barragon responded, whilst his lids narrowed at the goth.


	36. Chapter 36: Sparring to new power pt2!

**Rise of the descendant-Chapter 36: Sparring to new power, pt. 2**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, here's the 2nd part of the last update! This one was 12 pages long so...I'm sure you see why I wanted to split this chapter up XD! Fair warning, in this, will be two songs. In this part, I didn't have internet to use for 'attack command' help; Meaning, when an Espada uses an attack, they chant out the words first. So...I couldn't do that, since I needed internet to look it up. I tried my best to make this really good, I've day dreamed about this fight for so long and I was FINALLY able to write it out! Hope you enjoy this!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With her head lowered to her lap, her face could not be seen. Her ponytail dangled off the side of her head and the top of her shoulders pointed towards Morgus. Her forearms faced her brother and the top of her gauntlets could be seen. The only thing that was heard, was her deep and strong voice. "Fuse...Hueco Brujuh...~" She stated. Ryu unfolded her blazing wings and wrapped them around Kai's frame, with her head moving over the goth's face. Suddenly, her body began to glow the color of lava; The dragon slowly liquefied and fused into the punk's skin, gradually changing in shape. Ryu's bone mask was molten and glued itself on to Kai, her wings began to disappear and soak into her mistress's fiery tattoo.

Still, her body looked as if it was smelted. The boned mask was magma colored and kept its dragon shape. The Espada held their gaze upon the fusing goth and shown surprise at the new spiritual pressure, emitting from her form. Slowly but surely, her glowing magma body solidified back to normal. First, the bone mask; It covered the upper half of her face, the tip going over the nose and the horns vertically sticking above the start of her ponytail. The mask was Ryu's, It too, gave her eye sockets. Only her lids were shut and her head was still in the previous position.

The tips of the spikes on her hair, remained molten like before from her bankai. Morgus's eyes widened at the sight, he knew he was in trouble... " _This reiatsu...it's...it's different...stronger than mine, even...~_ " He mentally stated and his attention had not averted from her once, being too shocked at the transformation.

"What's wrong with her...? She's just sitting there now..." Zommari questioned to no one in particular, whilst keeping his golden orbs glued to their Princess.

"I seems...she is mentally losing herself. Take a closer look, see how her head is twitching?" Szayel mentioned and his words made all the Espada squint their orbs; The goth's lowered head would twitch from right to left a few times. Though one thing...caught everyone's ears...the sound of thick cracking ice echoing through the atmosphere (Look for: 'Ice Cracking Sound Effect For Free' on youtube, that's the sound that I'm trying to relate to; It'll be the first video that comes up, one with a megaphone for the video's picture.) Through out the entire resonance, something underneath the fiery tattoo on her back was moving...something hard.

All of a sudden, two VERY long wing bones popped right out of her back where the tattoo was. Lava blood dripped off of them and some thin streams of it rolled down the bones. They wrapped around her and once they did, fire coated them, much like Ryu's wings. Her fiery spiritual pressure sparked much larger than usual, with her remaining in the same posture as before. After a moment of waiting, her wings opened harshly and made a large gust whip all around her.

Heatwaves could be seen, coming off her wings. They folded once again only this time against her back, they were huge and very long. "What is going on...?" Daomig'rah asked, as he strode up to the group. Barragon and the others didn't even break their cautious gaze from her, to view the previous ruler.

"Your Descendant...has fused with her Zanpakuto, my Lord." Szayel spoke with a frown evident and rose a hand on to the hilt of his sword. Dao just rolled his slits to view her, waiting to see what's going to happen next. Nothing but silence filled the air and not once had she moved, until...now.

(Play the song; 'Grinder 2 by red alert 3' :D! It's a bit short but, this fight's supposed to be a bit fast paced. If you can find an awesome extended version, then woot- play it!~) Slowly...she rose her head, with that wicked insane grin of hers coming into view. Her lids still shut and her veins still evident; She rose to her feet sloppily, by pushing on her leg with her fist. She stood there, her head tilted to one side; Just before the song picked up, her lids opened and her slits rolled down to view Morgus. The moment she did, she sonidoed and appeared in front of him, in mid air with her wings sprawled. Her hand reached out and grabbed his face, dragging him the opposite direction he was facing. She flew harshly towards Los Noches's wall, busted through it with Morgus's head and out of the next wall.

Wall after wall, she crashed the man into and laughed all the while. As soon as she busted through another wall and got outside again, she rapidly spun diagonally and thrust him strongly into the air. He soared and flipped multiple times uncontrollably, with his arms protecting his face. " _WHAT IN THE WORLD?!_ " He yelled mentally and panicked.

Once he stopped flipping but was still soaring, he peeked just above his forearms. When he did, he got bashed in the head by Kaiorin's feet, sending him down harshly. Before he made contact with the ground, she did it again by appearing under him and kicking him. She performed the pin ball combo, vanishing and reappearing, just to hit him. Back and forth, up and down, side to side she'd punt him hard; With one last hit, he crashed monstrously into the ground and make a large quake.

"TANKI-SHAAAAAAA!" She shouted and prepared a fist, as she descended. Morgus's lids widened and flash stepped out of view, to avoid the fire balls that rained from above. As soon as he did, she seismic punched the ground and made the surface uproot, like the many times she had before...

Instead of bolting after him, she rose her head and remained in the same position she punched in; Lava spiraled in front of her mouth and shot out, sending out her lava cero. He jumped out of the way and watched it pierce right through Los Noches's walls. He shifted his gaze then noticed her rolling her head over to the other side, with her mouth facing the sky. It cut through the building itself and acted like a laser beam; When she finished, her head was facing the other direction and her grin was as plain as day, the same with the lava that trickled down her mouth.

" _I've got to paralyze her!_ " He yelled in his head and stiffened his claws. "MAHI SA SEMASU!" Hollering out, then dashed after her with the dim green outlining showing up and went to claw at her. Though once he did and got close enough, she turned her head and her grin grew wider, with her slits growing thinner. She caught his wrist and used her other molten fist, to sock him good in the side of his jaw. That single punch made him soar across the land and back near the Espadas...knocking him out cold.

The Espadas watched with caution, soon seeing her fly towards their direction. "I believe it would be wise, to use our resurreccion...~" Szayel suggested, making Aaroniero and Zommari nod. The three drew their swords and sonidoed away from the goth, who almost grabbed Aaron's frontal robes. Insane laughter could be heard, before they all disappeared out of view.

With all three of the Espada far apart from each other; Barragon, Grimmjow and Haribel stood on the sidelines to watch. Daomig'rah stood next to them and clenched his fists, feeling slight rage. Soon he and the other two were accompanied by Ulquiorra and the rest of the Espada, they seemed to be intrigued by the goth's new power and transformation.

The three Espada used their resurreccion, first Szayel Aporro, second Zommari then third, Aaroniero. "Sip, Fornicaras!~ Surpress, Brujeria...Devour, Glotoneria!" They all commanded at the same time, each voice having their own volume. Just before Szayel got to sit down in his chair, a random bare foot kicked the side of his face and made him fly quite a distance away. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" She laughed and flew after the pinkette, with her blazing wings flapping and keeping her above the ground. The moment he stopped skidding and laid on his back, Kai stomped on to his face and rid him like some snowboard, far from the other two Espadas.

She jumped, flipped backwards with her knees against her chest quickly and halted not too long in the air. Flapping her wings, she zoomed after Szayel and prepared one of her attacks "TSUCHI NO KUJIKU!" She shouted and rose her fists above her head, then descended. In the distance where Dao and the others were, all that could be seen was a wide pillar of lava erupting from the sandy surface.

Back to the goth, the scientist was burnt to crisp after it shown him when the magma ceased. Lava rained from the black sky and littered the ground, as well chunks of the bottom being uprooted. She was gone already, not appearing out of the lava pit she made. Kai was racing after Aaron, until Zommari used one of his techniques to hit her. She flew far and bounced along the sandy landscape, only to catch herself by sprawling out her wings.

She sonidoed with an insane laugh, then reappeared before the seventh Espada and grabbed him by the face. Water suddenly jolted after her and pushed her away from the man, making steam sizzle from the contact from her fire. She laid there on her stomach quite the ways away from the two, her arms and face flat on the ground. Slowly she rose her head and began flapping her wings; With each flap, her body would rise and her arms and legs would lazily dangle in the air. That crazy wide grin of hers and thin slits remained. "Heeeeee...heeee...heeeeehehehehehehehe~" She giggled under her breath, with it being muffled by her clamped teeth.

Disappearing once more, she appeared just above Aaron and wrapped her legs around his 'head'. She bent herself backwards, rose her body and flipped him over; Having her be on top and his large body struggling to knock her off. When he landed harshly on his back, a quick quake rumbled. Before he got to use one of his attack commands, she pinned his arms down and opened her mouth. That same lava cero spun in front of her mouth, charging, only to get interrupted when she got hit by Zommari.

Her body flailed as she soared across the sandy plains, bouncing like a rock that's going down hill. The said seventh Espada stood near Aaron and held his gaze upon the man. "Get up!" Before he knew it, a flurry of fire balls flew in their direction, making him sonido out of its way and have Aaron get engulfed by the flames.

His body got scorched but he was still able to fight, thus he rose his trident and used the same water attack as before. Before the liquid reached her, she evaded it by spinning in the form of a dance and continued to break dance, every time she'd dodge the water. After the water attacks ceased, she vanished and reappeared before the aqua man (lol). Her legs up close to her ribs and her arms out, as if she was about to pounce on the guy. Her blazing wings were sprawled out and she tackled him back to the ground. She stood on top, lowered her face to his container and jumped high into the air. "TSUCHI NO KUJIKUUUU!" She screamed out and did the same, as she done to Szayel...she fried him.

When the pillar ceased and lava rained once more, she stood in midst of the magma hole, having all of the substance trickle off her body. Next...was Zommari, with his huge pupils, he used one of his attacks again. Though when he did, she sonidoed and appeared right in his face, making him widen his lids in the process. She had a hold on his front, both hands on his shoulders and her feet attached to his upper half; She stared deeply into his large orbs. She placed one hand on his head and lifted one of her knees, then rammed it right in his face. She performed it over and over, until finally kicking him under his jaw. With the final blow, her other leg rose and kicked him in his bicep.

He flew into Los Noches's wall, leaving a long crack on it from the impact. Next thing he knew...she was right in his face again only this time, she rapidly punched his chest and abdomen until his skin got burned from her molten gauntlets. With one more punch, she hit him in the middle of his face and made him crash through multiple walls; Dust scattered through out the air and soon died down, showing that the said man was unconscious and laying on his back. His resurreccion had ceased, returning him back to normal. (Song ends here :D! I know...so long...wished the song lasted longer XD!)

There stood Aizen, whom Zomm had landed in front of. His brown orbs squinted at the sight and rolled over, soon viewing countless holes through several walls; They all lead outside. "My...what could be going on?" He questioned and started to make his way through the holes. It took a minute but, he finally stepped out of the last one and seen Kaiorin. She was laughing maniacally to herself, while chasing the other remaining Espada all over outside. None of them wanted to hit her...lest they face the fury of their previous Lordship. He flash stepped and appeared next to Barragon, who stood there watching the whole scene play out. He was the only one that she didn't go after.

"What is it, Lord Aizen...?" The elder questioned and moved his irises to him.

"How long has she been in this state and why were one of the towers of my palace cut clean?" His question made the old man sweat a little, then roll his orbs back to the scene.

"Because, Coumetsu used a lava cero to try and hit her bother with it... He avoided the impact but, let your castle take the damage instead. We all fear the consequences of hurting her, Lord Daomig'rah will surely be furious... If one of us hits her, she will be terribly wounded..." Barragon replied, whilst narrowing his irises.

"Very well...have Grimmjow take care of her then, his strength should suffice since it seems she is the same level as him...when he's not in his resurreccion." With that, he turned his heel and left, leaving the elder there to contemplate.

He shifted his gaze and looked in Grimm's direction, he was afar from him and seemed to be out of hearing range. With a simple sonido, he appeared next to the panther and held his orbs on him. "Grimmjow, Lord Aizen ordered you to take care of her... She is not to be badly harmed, only knock her out and get her back to her cell." He stated in a strict voice, making the sixth Espada scowl and look his way.

"Tch- whatever..." He replied and vanished, before the elder could mutter another word.

The goth was standing in the sands, grinning madly and gazing at the other Espadas. They all had their blades out, except Ulquiorra...and waited for her to make another move; Nnoitra had a grin plastered and squinted lids, Ulquiorra appeared unfazed (as usual..~) Haribel held a bored look, Starrk actually seemed serious and soon Grimkitty joined them.

"I'll handle this idiot, Lord Aizen said I would be better off kick'n her ass than you all..." As if on que, the four remaining Espada aside from the sixth, stepped back...with a comment from Nnoitra.

"I wouldn't mind playing around with her a bit more, I could always knock her out myself when I'm bored.~" His words only earned him dirty looks from the other Espadas and a scowl from Grimmy.

"YOU WOULD KILL HER, IF YOU HIT HER! Besides, I-" Before he got to finish, a piercing shriek echoed and made everyone peer over to the goth. Her scream was just like Ryu's only...it was mixed in with her voice. Her voice was deep and slowly rose to a higher pitch, then emitted a feminine tone close to the end. Her head was risen to the black sky, her forearms up in the air and a bit away from her torso, while her legs were separated. Her long ponytail flailed rapidly with her fiery reiatsu and her blazing wings stretched out.

She stood there, all the Espadas aside from Grimmy, disappeared and left them two alone. They all joined Barragon's side and chose to watch the show unfold. The sixth Espada had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes giving off a bored feature and a frown being formed on his mouth. He waited...yet she didn't even stir from her posture. He squinted his lids after taking notice of her skin, it was darkening. As if getting hard like lava would, from sitting out and cooling off. It was faint but it was there, so he unsheathed his sword and grumbled.

"C'mon, I don't have all day!" He yelled, yet...still nothing. (Play: Down with the sickness by disturbed', CLEAN version :D!) " Silence...her reiatsu was sparking higher and when she lowered her head back down, she spotted the man. (This is where the singer says 'can you feel that?' :D ) Her maniacal grin, with clamped teeth only came in view; Her pressure made the scene quiver a bit. "The hell...?" He spoke under his breath, seeing her standing there. (This is where the singer goes 'oh-whah-ah-ah-ah! :D) She sonidoed and reappeared before him, just a few inches off the ground with her hand out to grab him. Laughing, her large open grin and thin slits were VERY noticeable in his eyes.

His orbs widened at the close quarters and vanished, before she managed to hit him. She too used sonido, going after him with her insane features. He appeared in the air and looked around, spotting her soaring after him with a fist ready. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAA~" She yelled strongly and spat out fire balls, with each thrust from a punch. He disappeared and showed up on the sandy plains; He grinned and watched her spitfire cover the sky, soon seeing her scale downward after him and aim to do a seismic smash with her fist. He jumped up after her, grabbed her by the elbow crease, jerked her forward and strongly jammed his elbow into her face. The hit knocked her head back and he tossed her harshly towards the ground.

With sand flying in the air, it masked her frame; Once it cleared, it shown her laying flat on her back and her mouth open...charging a Cero directly at him. It shot out, leaving several rings around the beam and rushed after the sixth Espada. "Damn, can't she just stay down?!" He cursed and evaded it easily, then took his blade out for preparation.

Though the moment he did, her cero canceled and she sonidoed; He got tackled and they both crash landed simultaneously. She was on top getting ready to punch him, when he kicked her off and sent her into a tower. Ruble crumbled to the surface and sand smothered the area. He gripped his hilt tighter at seeing a glowing figure, just pacing through the said flown substance. The littered sand cleared, revealing an empty space where the figure once stood. She was gone, he stared at the space and squinted his lids.

He scowled with his teeth clamped in view, only to have her reappear before him and bash him hard with her masked forehead; The sound was a sickening thunk. The force shot him through the long crack she made, on the Los Noches's walls by her cero.

"Dammit all!" He yelled after appearing outside again, a deep red mark evident on his forehead. He leaned forward with one leg in front and held his blue orbs upon her. "GRIND, PANTERA!" With his fingernails digging into his blade, it glowed and activated his resurreccion. There he stood, a lean muscular body with a feline tail. His hair extended and his legs changed. (We all know what this handsome man looks like~ ;P)

With ease, he caught her incoming kick by the ankle and dangerously glared into her slits. She hovered there laughing, with her teeth clamped and slits still thin. He rose one side of his lip, spun around and slammed her into the ground. Crawling on top of her, he held her wrists and legs down, then watched her thrash about. (Song ends here!~) She screamed out piercingly, her wings flapped against the ground and her ponytail continued to flail skyward from her spiritual pressure. "STOP YOUR SQUIRMING!" Yelling, he tried his best to ignore the burning sensation of her gauntlets, to hold her still. Instead, he decided to hold them both in one hand by moving them above her head. He rose his free hand, conjured enough strength that was needed and back handed her so hard...it knocked her out cold. That smack made a sick sound and made her head turn to the side; It wasn't long until her appearance changed back to normal.

He looked down at her, taking notice of more spots that had darkened on her skin. He stood to his feet, kept his eyes glued to her unconscious form and he too, went back to normal. "It only took a minute of my resurreccion, to knock you out..." He muttered underneath his breath and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets.

When he stepped over her and was about to leave, all the other Espada made their way over to see the results. "Grimmjow, are these hardened...dark spots on her skin, your doing...?" Barragon questioned and moved his orbs to view him. They all stood around her in a circle, staring at an annoyed kitty cat.

Grimmy stopped in his step with his back to them, then rose his view over one shoulder to see them. "Of course not! She'd 'literally' be the death of me!" His response made the elder squint his orbs, then turn his attention back to the goth.

"Then, what could these spots be...?" Barra asked no one in particular, only to earn a comment from the sixth Espada.

"Like hell if I know, they just started showing up after she 'fused'..." He decided to continue taking his leave, when a voice halted him in place.

"Grimmjow...take her to Szayel Aporro's lab, I'm sure he would like to examine her dark spots after he's healed." When the elder demanded that, an irk mark popped up on Grimmy's head and made him jerk around in anger.

"Why do 'I' have to do it...Why can't Nnoitra or Ulquiorra do it...?" He asked the second Espada, with a frown evident and narrowed blue irises.

"Because, Daomig'rah dislikes Nnoitra even touching her, Ulquiorra only takes orders from Lord Aizen, Haribel dislikes Coumetsu for her love of fighting and recklessness, Starrk...is just Starrk (Pffft lol get it, cause he's lazy? XD) I need to inform Lord Aizen of this situation; And Lord Daomig'rah is not yet familiar, with the pathways of Los Noches... The healers will carry Zommari, Szayel Aporro and Aaroniero off to the infirmary...they will be too busy to take Coumetsu in." He replied calmly with his lids shut, pinning the job on the kitty cat purposefully... Dao remained in his spot and eyed everyone, in case someone chose to hurt her.

All the sixth Espada did, was grumble in reply. He marched on over to her vessel and picked her up Princess style, (XD ironic, huh?~) whilst hearing snickering from the only seven footer. "Shut up!" He shouted in rage, then disappeared out of view. It wasn't long until the dragon himself, shifted in his stance and began to tail after the Espada.


	37. Chapter 37: Ease Dropping

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 37: Ease Dropping.**

Two pairs of feet patted against the floor, one pair behind the other. Grimmjow was heading towards Szayel Aporro's lab, while carrying Kai in his arms. Behind him was none other than the goth's great grampa, Daomig'rah; His lava orbs were locked on to the blue haired man's head, watching cautiously and making sure that no harm comes to her.

A sneer was evident on the sixth Espada, his narrowed blue irises holding seethe and annoyance. "Why are you following me...?" He asked, with anger behind his voice. Nothing but silence wafted around them, only being greeted by the patting of their shoes and bare feet. "Answer me dam-" Before he got to finish, Dao butted in with his low and strong voice.

"I am making sure...that my great granddaughter, does not fall into harmful hands... Those dark spots on her skin, I am certain was not your doing. Those markings can only come from lava, that has solidified slowly over time...; I am curious of how those markings have appeared..." Twas the previous ruler's reply. The said man looked around grimmy and viewed those spots, noticing how they seem to be gradually fading.

He ignored the elder and came face to face with Szayel's door. Raising a leg, he kicked it down and waltzed right in like a boss. There laid a table with some chemical brewers near it, bubbling away. He placed her on top and stepped back, then stuffed his hands in his pockets. Dao walked over and leaned up against the wall, next to the poor crumbled exit. He folded his arms and held his gaze upon the unconscious punk, while shadow masked his orbs. The glow from his fierce slits pierced through the shade, giving off an intimidating appeal. "Go on...I shall watch over her." He muttered, seeing the Espada leave without any ounce of hesitation. " _I have been given life again...by my own kin... Though Sosuke has claimed he brought her to my volcanic tomb, I cannot help but to feel appreciative towards her more... It was her blood, she did it, she went along with that male and resurrected me... He only brought her to me...nothing more. If anyone dares to bring harm to her...I shall make them suffer slowly in my blaze...before killing them._ " He mentally spoke

With several hours passing, not once has he shifted in his position. Finally, the pinkette came in with his arms behind his back. It didn't take long for his scorched body to rejuvenate, after he was brought to the infirmary; Small bandages covered his features. The said Espada paced on over to the table and held his pupils upon the goth, taking note of the small darkened spots. A few were on the side of her waist, two on her stomach, four on her shoulders and leading up to her neck. Two other spots was visible on her face, just barely though. Szayel rose a hand and pushed up his glasses, examining all those spots with his signature smirk. "My, you sure do cause a lot of trouble don't you? If it wasn't for Grimmjow, you would have been dead by now." He stated, before focusing any further on her condition. He learned how she got knocked out, when Barragon explained it to him. "Just by viewing those dark spots, I can tell that her body was solidifying. Magma hardens and soon becomes one with the surface, so if her body is made of lava due to her blood...then she would have died. She would have turned to stone, if she wasn't knocked out in time...~" He vocally spoke to no one in particular. He moved his hand over and reached for some tweezers, then leaned over Kai's form. Slowly, he peeled a piece of dead skin off the dark spot and put it in a thin glass container. Setting it aside from him, he looked her over again and had hidden thoughts swirl in his orbs. "Seeing as some of those spots are now faint, it means her skin will heal on its own and I do not need to fix them. If one were to put hardened lava back into its molten form, it would eventually revert back to its previous state and combine with the substance.~" He finished and stood up straight.

In came Tousen and an arrancar servant next to him holding the goth's coat. Their presences caught the Espada's attention and made him turn to view them, not yet noticing the pair of glowing eyes from his previous lordship. "I presume you have come in to bring her coat back?" He asked and seen the general nod. The servant just paced by him and sat the coat down at the end of the table, it being neatly folded and cleaned. After delivering it, the servant turned back around and left the room.

"Yes..." Twas all he said in reply, soon feeling the pinkette walk closer.

"I'm sure our Princess would appreciate it. Well, I must leave and inform Lord Aizen about her condition, he needs to know.~" The Espada spoke and made his way past the man, leaving the room. Tousen hadn't even stirred in his spot, his attention was solely on the punk. With one foot stepping forward, he paced towards the table and stood at is side.

"Despite your past... Your antics, your love for battle, your sense of reason...everything about you...is not just... You seek fights for pure amusement, for sport...your behavior is rude and you lack discipline... You refuse to listen..." He mumbled quietly, then lifted a hand and gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "We cannot tolerate you anymore and Lord Aizen has wished for your death...and it has yet to come." He started and pulled out his blade. Gripping it with both hands, he lifted it up above her midsection and tightened his hold. "And I shall be the one...to deliver it. You are expendable..." As soon as he went to lunge the sword in her stomach, a large and heavy reiatsu sparked, followed by a strong hand grabbing the blade bare. He froze, his mouth hung open slightly and he could feel immense heat almost knocking the air he breathes out of his lungs. He could hardly breathe and his knees began to tremble from the weight. "I would suggest you to stricken any ideas of harming her, from your mind..." He heard Dao's voice and hesitantly sheathed his Zanpakuto back. He could feel his knees growing weak on him, so he decided to try and leave.

Without a single word, Tousen was gone and left Dao alone with the goth. The dragon faced his descendant and moved his slits to view her once more. His eyelids lowered slightly, exposing a bit of emotion on his features. He gradually rose his hand and gently placed his palm on her forehead, sorrow could be seen swirling in those many shades of red. " _Ryuki...her...having no parents...returns the desire to me, to be a father once more... I have decided...to be a father to her. She does not know what is it like, to have a mother or father. She has never been disciplined by parents or has been taught anything... This time...I will not let my child go._ " He mentally spoke and hoped that Ryuki could hear him, from wherever she may be after her death. He closed his orbs and remembered how his mate would always get worked up, over not being able to fight. It was always amusing to him... Seeing her unsheathe her Zanpakuto and chase him around in his castle, brought a genuine smile upon his lips...something he hasn't done in a long time. It was always a playful chase though, nothing real serious unless he'd tease flirtatiously. Many memories flew by with her in it; She had black hair that was real long and straight, light tanned skin, yellow eyes and appeared to be 5'7. Her attire always looked tomboyish, her arms exposed and her Captain's coat being tied around her hips. When she'd chase him, her shikai would sometimes be out and bright red light would fly at him in a crescent moon shape. Multiple shots of them would make any piece of stone in its path, get cut clean.

Taking his clawed hand back, he lifted it up and stared at his palm. Hidden thoughts engulfed his mind and made his expression revert back to its stoic feature. "My lord, would you please carry her to her cell?~ I'm sure you would not like it here, being all alone in my lab with her." Hearing Szayel's voice, all he did was roll his slits to the corners of his eyes and stare silently.

A few moments of quietness remained and made the pinkette feel slightly awkward. "Wherever she wonders...I shall follow... Her whereabouts hold little meaning, so as long as I am with her." Twas all the dragon answered with. Szayel smirked and chuckled to himself, clasping his hands behind his back all the while.

"Very well but, wouldn't Coumetsu rather wake up in a much comfortable place?~" Pinky questioned and watched the said dragon look back over to his descendant. With no effort, he leaned over a bit and lifted her into his arms. Not one word came out, when he carried her on past the scientist and left the room.

Szayel just watched his lordship's form, become smaller and smaller with each growing distance. He turned to face his lab and made his way over to his brewers, while taking out that sample he snatched earlier.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Down the hall, his slits were darting from left to right. He was walking and trying to remember how to get back to their cell, every door looked the same. With each passing minute, he was getting irritated by how long it was taking.

Just before he got to pass the next door, he heard some voices and paused in his step. His orbs shifted to the side, viewing a big door to his right. Aizen's voice could be heard on the other side, thus he turned and was about to speak...until something caught his ears...

"Her 'fusion form', isn't any threat to my plan, Gin. As long as she can keep him in check, everything will run smoothly." The donkey himself stated, before getting a reply almost instantly.

"If he becomes enraged, wouldn't he just kill the boy?~ If he kills him too soon, that would harm your goal of trying to get a few hours head start, in entering the world of the living. If Coumetsu manages to keep him tamed, even after the assumed actions from Kurosaki...you said that would give you a few more seconds instead; Wouldn't the same be said, if he kills the boy?" Gin questioned his leader, his disembodied voice muscly echoing through the door.

Dao's lids narrowed at their conversation and his grip tightened on his great granddaughter. Overhearing this was boiling his lava blood, he didn't like where this was going. "Of course. Regardless of the extra time I gain, I will still be in the lead. They are nothing but pawns to me, as long as they buy me some time...I do not care what happens to those two. Their usefulness will end, the moment I make it out of Hueco Mundo." Those words...had Daomig'rah feel fury. His teeth gritted into view, two large fangs extended a bit and his growl bellowed. He turned to the side, laid Kai softly on the floor and against the opposite wall. He stepped back and held his gaze upon her, his veins glowed along with his slits.

On the other side of the door, it shown Aizen and Gin facing each other in the middle of a dark room. The said asshole held a mysterious jewel in one hand and his brown orbs peered into the many colors it held. He put it in his pocket and rose his irises up to Gin, then opened his mouth to speak. Before even doing so, the whole ground began to rumble and a rise of spiritual pressure put a heavy weight on both him and his comrade. "Lord...Aizen...it's Daomig'rah." The whitehead managed to peep.

They both felt heat getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Out of the blue, a piercing roar emitted just outside of the room. It was loud, strong and sounded just like Dao's dragon form's roar;...Only...this time, it had some of his human form's voice. His roar lasted for a good fifteen to twenty seconds, if you count the long echo...

That yell made Aizen's lids widen, recognizing that tone from anywhere.


	38. Chapter 38: Wrath of the old ruler!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 38: Wrath of the old ruler!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SO LONG! TIME FOR HER OLD OOOOLD MAN TO SHINE AND SHOW THEM HOW POWERFUL HE IS!~ WOOOOOOT! Again, short songs in this chapter...I couldn't find long enough versions for them. Please understand, if there are any mistakes in these few chapters regarding their skills please PM me! I didn't have internet when I was writing these chapters, so I had to resort to the references I gathered. I tried my darnedest with writing without internet, so I hope you enjoy this chapter too!~

-For those of you who didn't know, I had to go back and fix some spots in chapter 28 and up. He is the GREAT grandfather, of Kai. I had to fix that part cause it didn't make sense.-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That roar...sounded through out the entire palace. With that emitting, it alerted all of the Espada, excluding the ones that are still in the infirmary... Burst! The door to the room that Aizen and Gin resided in, crumbled and shot forward. The said two men watched the dragon himself pace towards them slowly, teeth and fists clenched, veins glowing, hair flailing up with his fuming reiatsu and his slits thinner. Him being pissed would be an understatement... "Gin, go alert the other Espada...and go get Szayel Apporo." Aizen demanded and seen his comrade bow in response.

"Yes, Lord Aizen.~" With that, he vanished...but only got caught by Dao's grasp. His hand gripped tightly on Gin's throat, then tossed him aside harshly. Gin crashed through walls and ended up outside of the palace, in the white sandy plains. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared out and ran after Aizen to grab him. Just before he even managed to do so, the surface beneath him cracked and a giant hole caved in. He fell several floors down and when he landed, dust littered the surroundings.

The donkey himself trotted out of the room, then flash stepped out of sight in search for pinky. " _I believe now, is the time for that sleep injection._ " He mentally spoke and waltzed down the hall.

Dao slowly stood to his feet, his reiatsu still fuming and his dragon growl evident. Suddenly, he got surrounded by most of the Espadas in a large circle. Starrk, Barragon, Haribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Yammy. They all took out their swords but, the weight of his pressure pushed on them strongly. The air around them was so thin, that they could hardly breath, thus Barragon shouted to gain their attention. "EVERYONE, GO OUTSIDE! We will do better to fend him off, if we have more space! MOVE!" With that, everyone sonidoed away in one direction and left an enraged dragon behind. (This is it, the moment we've all been waiting for! Great grand daddy don't like being used.~ Here's his enraged theme, play: Decimus by Audiomachine!) He stood there, then gradually rose his head and screamed out in rage once more. He turned and faced the direction the Espadas were in, then he made his was over.

Down the hall, the Espadas were rushing towards an exit using their sonido. They could feel the intensity from his heat and pressure from a long distance away. His very reiatsu being so strong, it made the very ground quake. After a bit, they finally made it outside and everyone faced the doorway. "Is he coming...?" Starrk asked with a nervous sweat. Ulquiorra's slits narrowed and tightened his grip, from seeing a large fire growing within the darkness of that hall. (This is where the violin part kicks in~) Dao came into view and the fire around him grew, the more he became visible. Shadow masked some parts of his body and face, making it look like his eyes were piercing right through.

"Yes..." The fourth Espada replied and sonidoed out of sight, along with everyone else. What they didn't expect, was for a gigantic lava cero to erupt from the entrance. It left a long trail of lava in its wake and had the surface break into chunks, along the sidelines.

All the Espadas being distant from each other, all used their resurreccion. Starrk had his guns out, Barragon had purple robes on and appeared skinless with a crown, Haribel had a large sword with gill like holes on the sides, Ulquiorra had two very large wings and his trench coat changed to long robes, Nnoitra had multiple arms with many scythes in each grasp, Grimmy looks like a kitty~ (We all know what he looks like~) and lastly, Yammy grew several feet tall with the body similar to a minatour (I don't know how to spell it, I didn't have internet for this T-T )

(Big chorus time!~) Starrk lifted his gun and shot out countless Ceros at Dao, who only dodged them using sonido during his walk. Out of the blue, he appeared right before the first Espada and punched him so hard, it sent him flying with a sonic boom. From behind him, water approached and struck the dragon's backside. Adding to that, in came everyone's ranged attacks. A yellow cero from Nnoitra's tongue, a blue cero from Grimmy, a large red one from Yammy and Ulquiorra's green spear shot out. With the final touch, in came Barragon's corruption that gathered around the many mixtures of their attacks. The Espada's attacks engulfed the dragon and before the corruption reached him, a loud roar resonated and a large pillar of lava erupted. His pillar was much bigger than Kai's, it expanded and kept going until it covered a huge amount of land; It was almost as big as half of Los Noches.

A humongous ring formed after the pillar ceased, down came rain of magma and a pit full of it all around their lordship. The same substance trickled down his body, sizzling and his slits were viewing the distant Espada. They managed to avoid the growing pillar. With one large stomp of his left foot, the lava pillar rose again. Instead of expanding, it dispersed and engulfed the surrounding land in magma. Small pools of it littered about, much like big puddles. Haribel gasped and her lids widened; She lifted her sword above her head and summoned a large tidal wave behind her, planning on taking out those lava puddles.

Dao seeing this, he leaned down and buried his hand in the lava he stood in. "Rrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed out and did an uppercut at the space before him. The substance fazed up from the ground in a long line and got bigger as it strolled towards her direction. She gasped and sonidoed out of place, canceling her water technique all the while. The lava and her canceled water collided, making steam cover the environment and in the sky. In front of Dao, Starrk appeared with his gun point blank; The mussel of the gun only got grabbed by the previous lord's clawed hand. He opened his mouth directly in the Espada's face and was about to use his Cero, until Barragon shot him with his corruption and allowed Coyote to escape his grasp. It engulfed the dragon, only to fail in the end. The corruption got burned off by his reiatsu and the remaining of it, that was scattered around his form.

Dao sonidoed and spun kicked Barra in the side of his head, cracking his skull a bit. That kick struck him harshly into the lava pit he left and caused a splash. One by one, he took down the Espadas, Ulquiorra flew in after Barragon and Nnoitra was down. He prepared his green spear and chucked it over at the dragon, then formed another instantly after. A large explosion of green light dispersed from the distance and lite up the black sky. In he came, racing after the elder dragon. He appeared behind him and thrust the spear forward.

Dao turned around just in time and grabbed the spear with his bare hand, then twirled around in place. Ulquiorra's slits thinned, he was not expecting him to grab his spear bare. Dao got faster and faster, spinning the Espada all around; When he let go of the shorty, he flew a good distance away and bounced across the sandy plains. Opening his mouth once more, a lava cero began channeling and circling in front. When it shot out, Ulqui rose to his feet and disappeared out of the way in time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The previous ruler roared out and his body began to glow, soon changing in shape and size. His whole body grew bigger and bigger, gradually turning into his dragon form. All the Espadas who remained, stared in horror that they had to fight him in his true state. Black skin, a dragon body on all fours, large wings, a boned mask just on top of his mussel, two long horns poking out vertically and a small horn on top his nose. Veins glowed along with his eyes and he rose his head, out came that same scream. His dragon roar was much more deafening, than his human form's.

As he screamed out, his wings sprawled and he stood on his hind legs. Heavily, he rammed a dragon paw into the sandy plains and made the whole surface tremble. In a large cone, out came lava in a large wave and masked the land. It was heading towards Starrk whole stood with his gun pointing at him. With a quick pull of the trigger, he sent countless ceros out rapidly and pierced through the lava. More and more lava kept refilling the spots he shot and the waves got closer; He sonidoed out of the way and appeared in the sky, only to have the dragon's large paw swing at him. He rose his gun and shot his cero out, though it didn't do anything. His gray orbs widened at the surprise, not even a scratch... It all happened so fast, when that paw swatted him down like a fly and made him crash land.

In came Yammy from the side, tackling the dragon's back leg and trying to tip him over. It worked of course but, Dao did a side roll and breathed fire in the Espada's direction. Those flames caught him and scorched his whole body; After the flames ceased, Yammy appeared burnt but was still able to fight. He transformed and grew bigger, having the number '1' erase and having the zero on his shoulder remain. Dao was still much bigger, he reached up to Dao's shoulder.

"That huuuuuuuuuurt!" Yam yelled out and went to punch the dragon in the face, only to get it caught by the dragon's teeth. The circling of lava spun all around his fist, channeling his cero and was about to shoot it point blank like before. The Espada jerked his fist out but, after he did...that cero released and just BARELY missed his head. His tail wrapped around Yammy's neck and he pounced on him, knocking him down with an angry scream. They both rolled across the ground, trying to dominate over the other.

Once Dao ended up on top, his huge frame sonidoed and flew into the air. He roared out and circled once around the Espada like a vulture, then descended and stomped strongly on the man. A crater formed from the contact and crushed Yam's legs; His head too, got stomped but only knocked him out.

He flew into the sky once more, searching for the remaining two Espadas. Ulquiorra was badly wounded and seen him soaring. He sonidoed and aimed his spear at the dragon's mask, successfully hitting it. Though when he did hit it...he didn't even leave a mark, it was like a stick trying to stab into a rock. Dao stopped in mid flight after feeling it and slowly moved his head up to view the fourth Espada. Ulquiorra's features shown shock, seeing the dragon's head rise.

Right at that moment, he opened his mouth and shot out his fire breath. It engulfed him; After the fire faded, his blackened body fell like a rock. Next up was Haribel, she rushed in with her sword and went to strike at his wings. With a strong swing of her blade, she was about to hit it until his tail grabbed her. He swung her away and made her descend diagonally; While falling, she pointed her blade at the dragon and began shooting waves of water at him like a gun. Her lids were narrowed and teeth gritted into view.

Those water shots splashed Dao and drenched him. That only made him angrier, he sonidoed and tackled her frame down then swatted her away to the side. She skidded and flipped repeatedly through the plains; After she stopped and shakily rose to her feet, a lava cero was on its way. Her lids widened, she rose her blade and made water shoot skyward. The contact with the cero hitting the water, made more steam emit. Lucky for her, some of the power from the cero got cut off. It pierced through the water but missed her, when she evaded it. " _This is getting nowhere, he's too strong! Every time my water hits his lava, it vaporizes it..._ " She mentally noted and noticed Grimmy standing in awe from afar. She vanished and made her way over to him, planning on snapping him out of it.

She didn't get to reach him in time.. To her side, Dao breathed out fire in her direction and caught her off guard. Much like before, she rose water upward and reduced most of the power in it, but the fire was continuous. After all the water got vaporized, the fire burst through it and fried her... She fell backwards on the ground, her body was crispy but life still lingered...

Lastly was Grimmy, he didn't even stir in his position. Fear froze him in place and forced him to watch the whole fight. The Espadas got wiped out so easily and he was the last one remaining... Now, the dragon himself was targeting the kitty and had landed on all fours. He walked and with each step, the ground would tremble; He was getting closer and closer by the minute, his thin slits glued to blue orbs and a deep growl rumbling from him. He was next...or so he thought. Right behind him stood Aizen and Szayel Aporro. (Song ends here.~I know-I know...short song, long description...but hey, I couldn't find an extended version before the internet went out!T-T)

"Let me take over, Grimmjow. Szayel, I will keep him distracted long enough, so you can find an opening to shoot that substance into him. Do keep in mind though...if he spots you, you're dead." Aizen stated and walked forward, past Grimmjow. He reverted back to his previous form and still couldn't move.

" _Move dammit!_ " He yelled in his head. Eyes wide and teeth visibly clamped, his feet absolutely refused to listen. Though with him constantly trying, it finally worked. His feet moved and he took advantage of it, he sonidoed as far as he could away from the on coming fight.

Aizen was pacing forward, he drew his Zanpakuto and readied himself for what there was to come. Szayel disappeared and hid himself, so that he wouldn't get spotted. " _I must stay clear of his lava and fire techniques... Avoid his attacks, I will be able to stall him long enough._ " Speaking to himself, he stood still and gazed upon the mighty beast of an old ruler.

(Play the song: 'Dark Ages by two steps from hell'. This is their 'vs' theme~) They both stood there, eyeing each other intently. Dao's tail flailed behind him and his growl grew louder. (This is where those tubas sound off and ending with a woman's voice singing, in the song~) They circled each other with both their guards up, his sword was out and his frown was evident. Dao's slits were still glowing and held intensity in them. They went at that for a while, until the dragon lunged himself forward at the soul reaper. Aizen flashed out of the way and let him crash. Dao sonidoed and chased after Aizen, flying high into the air.

Spotting the man, he descended and spat out his fire breath. From afar, they were so fast that not even the conscious Espadas could see them. Earthquakes would appear over and over again, from each sonido he'd make. They both kept zipping all over the place, his fire and lava shooting at Aizen and having them getting avoided.

Aizen used his perfect hypnosis and made himself appear as an illusion of Kaiorin. It didn't work since Dao knew that she was out cold still, so he attacked him anyway. He lunged at him and tried to tackle him, but missed when he flash stepped out of the way. Dao landed on his side and at the same time, opening his mouth to use another lava cero. The surrounding environment was filled with boiling lava and hot flames.

The cero ripped up the ground when it shot out, it singed the side of Aizen's cheek, missing him by a fraction. His lids widened and he flash stepped away, avoiding another fire breath that came right after the cero. Aizen appeared above the dragon and went to pierce his mask but, Dao rose his head and caught the blade in between his teeth. He tossed him aside and rushed after the man soon after, then lunged into the air. When he fell back down, another quake trembled and the ground uprooted. All the while, it glowed the color of lava and acted like Kai's 'Tsuchi no kujiku' skill. A pillar of lava like before, expanded widely and took up countless yards all around.

Aizen managed to evade the growing pillar and watched it fade, soon having magma droplets fall from the black sky. Him standing in midst of the pit and falling liquid, he had another cero prepared. Before it shot out, he charged after the man and rammed him flat in the ground with his heavy paw, only allowing Aizen's head peek between his fingers. It was a close call... Szayel from afar, seen an opening when he was almost done charging his cero. So when he took out a blow dart and shot it in Dao's neck, the dragon's lids widened; It took exactly ten seconds for it to take effect. The cero canceled out and his eyelids rolled half way over his slits, showing drowsiness. (This is where the final chorus sings their part, at the end of the song!~) He fell on his side and made the ground quiver from his weight, now being in deep sleep. (song ends here!~)


	39. Chapter 39: A bet, in between the lines

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 39: A bet, in between the lines.**

The goth was laying on her back, out cold in the hallway. With am arm out stretched and the other over her stomach, her ponytail curved out above her head. Her lips were parted and those black spots seemed to have faded away. "Sis?~" Very faintly her brother's voice echoed. The scene only shown her sleeping face and the shadowing of Morgus's frame. Her lids squinted lightly at his tone, though didn't even stir once. "Sister." Still nothing... The man was seen, towering over her frame and having the most regretful look in his eyes. " _I didn't want this... I put my own sister at risk, by provoking her to fuse... Just by giving her one of my tormenting smirks, I made her want to use her fusion... It is dangerous to fuse...cause you're not yourself and your personality changes._ " He mentally stated and soon had that feel of regret, mix in with sorrow in his orbs. "Please...forgive me..." He mumbled and allowed shadow to hide his irises.

Not too long after, Kai's hand reached up slowly into view and let it hover just an inch from his dangling hair. A few seconds passed and her hand suddenly grabbed his locks, pulling him down. "Ah!" He shrieked out and fell on his knees. After closing his eyes from the pain, he opened them and seen a pissed Kai. "The hell do you mean by 'forgive me'?!" She yelled strongly and was propped up by her other elbow. Her features said annoyance but, her slits shown concern. She let go and made him fall on his butt, right next to her.

"Sis...~" He started and rubbed his scalp. "I put you in danger... When I fused, my personality changed and all I wanted to do, was to make you fuse as well. I should 'not' have fused, if I hadn't...you wouldn't be in this condition. I forgot about the life risking effect, that you gain during one's first fusion attempt..." He confessed and lowered his head. His hands that rested on the floor, tightened into fists and his hair brushed past his face. "I shouldn't have done it...please...please forgive-" Before he could finish, a pair of knuckles bashed him on top of his head and caused him to topple over slightly. Under all that hair, his brown orbs appeared wide from the impact and held droplets of tears.

The punk was now standing, she was leaned over and had both hands on her hips. "I'm still alive aren't I?! I actually appreciate that you chose to fuse, cause you said you didn't want to hold back! You lived up to your word and so did I, though my first fusion attempt was a bit..." She paused and looked off in the corner, up at the ceiling. "overwhelming..." She said, then shifted her head back to her brother. "You fought me fairly and fended me off when I lost myself, during my fusion! So bro, don't apologize! I put myself in danger, you didn't do a damn thing!" Her words made his eyes widen further and those tear droplets streamed down his cheeks.

He sat there for a minute, hidden thoughts swarming his mind. Slowly, he stood to his feet and hugged her tightly. "C'mon bro, stop! Change of subject!" After she demanded that, Morgus let go and backed up smiling slightly.

"Yes...?~" He asked and watched Kai raise a brow. "Where's my great grampa...?" Hearing her question, he seen her tilt her head and slowly pull out a bone shard out of her pants pocket. She stuck it in her mouth, chewed on it and made it twitch like one would with a toothpick.

"I woke up not too long ago and I was in the infirmary, so I went to search for you outside... I only found Daomig'rah laying on his side, he was in his true form.~ Lord Aizen and Szayel Aporro was there as well. Apparently, your great granddaddy got angry at lord Aizen and went out for his blood; He took down the remaining Espadas, while the rest of them were taken to the infirmary." He explained. Kai's lids widened at his words and her slits grew thinner, she wasn't expecting the elder to outrage like that.

"Why the hell are we still standing here, let's go man!" She yelled and gripped his arm, yanking him onward with her down the hall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How long will he sleep?" The ego man asked, whilst keeping his gaze glued to the dragon. Szayel walked over to Aizen and adjusted his glasses, soon rolling his pupils to Dao.

"One day.~" He answered with his muscly tone and before he got to explain, over came the goth and her brother. The donkey himself rolled his orbs over his shoulder and noticed them two racing towards him. He smirked, thinking she was going to attack him only...she ran past him and over to the dragon.

"Old man!" She yelled and stopped just before his nostrils. Her eyes held worry and her mouth was parted, she couldn't believe he raged... "Why'd you attack everyone?! They didn't do anything to you, so why?!" She rose her voice and looked up his boned mask; She chose to climb her way up his mussel, thinking that she wasn't even in hearing range. It took her a second but she made it, now standing close to his shut slit. "Oi, old geezer! Wake up!" Her shouting made Szayel chuckle from afar. Her hearing that, she turned side ways and peered down at the pinkette with a scowl. "What...did you do...?"

Szayel had his orbs locked with hers, seeing the seriousness in her slits. "Oh, he needed to be sedated is all.~ I prepared an injection, for when he ever decided to attack us. Thanks to your strand of hair, I was able to find the right chemical that makes one immune to lava.~" He admitted and shut his irises.

"YOU ASSHOLE, HOW THE FUDGE DID YOU EVEN GET A PIECE OF MY HAIR?!" Her reiatsu fumed high and her veins glowed, with her outburst. Her teeth gritted and eyes narrowed at the Espada.

"Hmhm, I collected a piece, when you were being tested with those bones I made you eat before.~ You were too zoned in on your eating, to even notice me swiping a hair strand from you." With his words, an irk mark formed on her head and she turned back towards Dao's big, closed eye.

"Can't believe I didn't notice...! Whatever...I don't give a damn. The real question is...HOW ARE WE GONNA GET HIS BIG BODY, IN LOS NOCHES?!" She yelled the last part and clamped her fingers on her scalp. Her eyes were wide but, then got replaced with a trouble making grin.

"I will have Yammy bring him to my palace, when he has recovered. For now, let us return and-" Before Aizen could finish, Kai got pissed and cut him off.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! I'LL DO IT MYSELF USING MY BANKAI! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WANT!-... " She paused in mid sentence and realized what she was doing. "Tch-..." She looked away and faintly blushed out of embarrassment. "Never mind!" She yelled at the 'High and mighty dumbass' the second. "Just let me do the job!"

"Very well, Coumetsu. I expect you to have him at my palace, before the end of the day. Knowing your capabilities of making things possible, I believe you will live up to your word; But if you are to fail, you too...will be sedated." He replied with his signature grin and turned on his heel to leave. With his retreating back to the goth and Szayel following suit, all they heard was-

"HA! THAT'LL BE A NICE WAY TO REST, BEATS HAVING TO WAIT TIL I FALL ASLEEP! IF I FAIL, THEN YOUR OWN ASS WILL HAVE TO CARRY ME!" She shouted and had her eyes go comically white in rage, at the last sentance.

"Hm-" All he did in return was shut his orbs and smirk even more. After he left, Kai was standing on his mask still and surprisingly enough, Morgus didn't say a thing the whole time. He just stood afar from her, in the same spot where Szayel left from. He was watching her from below, pure curiosity in his brown gaze. "Sister, are you positive that you're capable of carrying him with your bankai?" He asked and blinked. Seeing her hop down and make her way over to him, she grinned real big and stood in front of him.

"I have my ways.~" She mused darkly in reply and lowered her head, with shadow complementing her demented slits.

With a hysterical 'ding', she and her dragon were both pulling on his large frame, by a rope that was wrapped around his tail. Inch by inch he scooted and Morgus just watched from the sidelines, with a huge sweat drop down his head. She was making the straining sound, when someone is carrying something heavy. Ryu was flapping her wings madly and was chibified, beads of sweat could be seen on her mask. She looked like a bird trying to fly against a harsh wind.

From the distance, the scene shown Dao's gigantic body inching and one could swear they could hear squeaking from each pull. Behind their trail, countless sharp plants appeared shattered and parts of them got littered. A stream was left behind them in the sand, where Dao's body was being pulled. "DID-...WE MISS IT?!" She yelled in question in between grunts, her slits were shut and her teeth was visibly gritted.

Her brother looked behind the dragon and widened his orbs, not once had she managed to avoid the obstacles in the sand. Seeing that one tree slooooowly coming into view. "Y-Yeah!" He yelled and quickly shook his head 'no', with his brows knitting together. "No...~" He spoke quietly and turned to watch her again. They have been at that for nearly all day and the palace was just a few yards away.

At the castle, Aizen was walking through a room and almost into the entry way of a hallway, thinking. Suddenly something disrupted his thoughts... Out of the sweet silence in the room, one of the walls got busted down and created a massive hole. Dust scattered throughout the air and the donkey's gaze shifted in its direction, keeping his calm feature. Once the flown dirt cleared, Dao's HUGE head was shown laying on the floor, getting constantly pushed into the hole more...but failing. The man had widened eyes at seeing Dao's head and was still in the same stance as before.

"DAMMIT, IS HE STUCK?! MORGUS, GO AROUND AND SEE!" Kai's disembodied voice echoed out, causing Aizen to squint his irises and sweat drop. He noticed the said man squeeze through the small opening of the hole, running to the front and searching for the issue. His body was too big for the hole...only his head could fit through. Her brother pinched the the upper part of his nose bridge and planted a hand on his hip, sighing.

"He is stuck, his body will not fit!~" He responded back, loud enough for her to hear. It didn't take long for him to notice Aizen in his peripherals. The moment he did, he turned and bowed in respect, with a fake smile plastered. "Hello, Lord Aizen!~" He mused and rose to his feet.

"Hello...Setsuen. Tell me, why is Daomig'rah's head...in this room...?" The jackass asked, with a bit of irritation shown in his voice. Morgus was about to answer, when the goth butted in and came into view.

"Hey, you didn't say 'where' to put him! So I just decided to pop in and say 'I TOLD YA SO, ASSHOLE', after shoving his head through the wall!~" She answered and grinned real big with squinted slits; She was leaned over, holding...up...her middle finger... Where did she even learn that...?

"You do realize, that you were almost too late...correct? It's close to the end of the day and here you are, just barely making it on time. How was it?~" He mocked with a smirk present and watched her grow a bored feature.

"A pain in my crack..." She replied with slight attitude, then continued. "HE WAS FUCKING HEAVY!" With her answer, she comically raged and her slits went white.

"I see...well, how am I 'not' surprised? His slits are bigger than your own body, so I can imagine the weight." Aizen stated and casually trotted away to the hall entrance, he held his brown gaze on her flaming orbs. Gradually he turned his head and left the room, leaving behind the two 'siblings'.

"What 'stick' got shoved up his butt...?" The punk questioned and was referring to the stare down she received, from that donkey. She was looking in the direction he left, her expression held boredom and confusion.

After time had passed, her and Morgus were both snoozing up against Dao's jawline. Both their heads leaned on each other, her snoring and him making soft inhales with his open mouth. It was around one in the morning and the elder's lids twitched. His slits slowly came into view, then widened at the recognition. His only noticeable slit rolled down and seen his descendant sleeping against him, with her brother next to her. Just a little nudge from his movement, made both of them fall sideways and lay on the floor. Shutting his eyes, his body glowed and changed in form, going back to his human appearance. He was naked again...yet they were out cold, so it didn't matter. He leaned over and picked Kai up bridal style, then shifted her over one shoulder. Looking down at her brother, he squatted down and picked him up too, tossing him over his free shoulder. " _How did I end up here...?_ " He asked in his head, while keeping a stoic feature. " _And where is that 'Aizen' male...?_ " He added, then began to pace out of the scene.


	40. Chapter 40: The Plan

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 40: The plan**

"I-...Ikkak-...ku..." The goth mumbled in her sleep, as she laid on her couch. Next to her sat her brother, he too was asleep. It was nine in the morning and they were still passed out. Dao was leaned up against the wall in the shadows, watching her from the distance and had his glowing slits pierce right through.

" _I will protect her..._ " He mentally spoke and folded his arms, his long black finger nails tightly clamped on to his biceps. " _That Aizen male is lucky that I do not know my way around his palace, or I would have already killed him by now..._ " He finished and rolled his lava orbs over to the door. The sound of shifting met his ears and made him peer over at the punk, he seen her sit up slowly.

She sat on the edge of her seat, rubbing the back of her head...? She blinked at feeling no lump on the top of her scalp and felt around some more, her eyes held drowsiness. After feeling around for a moment, the realization finally processed and she froze in her spot. Orbs wide and mouth in a frown, she put her arm down and sat there. "Where's my red band?!" She yelled in question with an irk mark on her head, soon noticing her old man. "Have you seen it...?" Her expression now held annoyance.

"Yes...I have removed it. I thought it would help you sleep more comfortably, it is over the end of your couch..." Dao replied and pointed to it with his gaze. She looked over and seen it, then nodded.

"Thanks... Did you carry us?" She asked and reached for her band. While messing with her hair, she held the band in her mouth until her locks was ready to put up.

"Yes..." Twas all he answered with, whilst watching her put her hair up.

"Mmmmmk-... From now on man, stay here. I don't need ya attacking Aizen and getting sedated again, your ass was heavy enough to drag back down here! I'm gonna practice my guitar elsewhere, don't wanna wake up my bro." She stated and walked over, then grabbed her instrument. She picked up everything that went with her guitar and carried it all out, leaving a sleeping Morgus and her great granddaddy alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wow, this place is already getting fixed up... All the shit that went on recently, I'm surprised they even managed to patch up that clean cut I made before. HA-! Knowing Mr. high and mighty the second, he made all the servants in the castle work their butts off!" She shouted in humor and laughed to herself, with her instrument and other assets in her hold. Looking around, she took notice of a clearing on a balcony and it had a railing on the edge. She grinned, paced over to the balcony and sat her things down in the middle. The sun beamed down on her and the clearing, making her feel refreshed from the heat. Muffled giggling could be heard from her, whilst sitting down cross legged.

She grabbed her guitar, opened a book and played the song she wanted to practice. Like before, she studied and filled in the guitar pieces in the song. She strung the strings, messed up several times but still kept going. About thirty two minutes later, Grimmjow spotted her and stood behind her frame, watching her practice. Every repeat of the song, she seemed to get a tiny bit better. He quirked a brow at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He thought about her, Dao's frightening power and how she could be that strong one day. It sent a few shivers down his spine, seeing the image of her fused form being at the elder's 'power level'. ( Lol, Dbz! xD)

When she stopped, she stood to her feet and stretched, yawning all the while. "Well, that's 'that' for now!" She looked down and picked her stuff up, then turned and came face to face with grimmkitty. "S'up..."

Grimm just stared at her, contemplating about her and Dao. His blue irises scanned over her and her belongings, then thought about her personality, her strength and her hobbies. Only a few similarities was evident, between her and the elder. "Hard to believe you're a Princess..." He mentioned and looked her straight in the slits.

A sweat drop rolled down her head and a bored look became visible. "You know, this is getting really old... I've already told you guys that I don't even look like one! I don't look, act or talk like one, so that should give it away!" She rose her voice and held the same feature, only with one eye twitching.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore... You're related to the old man, so you're obviously a Princess... I agree though, I don't see you as one." He admitted and walked over to the railings. He sat down on them and leaned over, letting his elbows rest on his legs.

"'Bout time someone understands... What's up with you anyway, why are you here...?" She asked and looked behind her at him, with a risen brow.

"None of your damn business..." Twas all that she received, making an irk mark throb on her head.

"Well- 'SOOORRRRYYYYY' for being curious!" She raged and jerked her head back around to the front. "Tch- like I care anyway..." She mumbled and walked away, not noticing the squinted blue orbs behind her.

She carried on down the hall while holding her things, grumbling words that couldn't be heard. Behind her Grimmy followed and had his hands in his pockets, a frown was visible on his features. He looked like he was trying to figure her out, as if some alien surfaced. A while had passed and she looked pissed, she knew he was following... She stopped in mid step, jerked around and screamed- "WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME?!"

Grimmy just stood there with a scowl, gazing into her slits like he was trying to read her. "I don't understand you... Aren't you aware of the consequences, when you back talk someone higher up than you...? How can you talk back to someone, knowing they could end you?"

"Cause, I don't care... If they end me, then at least I'll go down with the thought that I stood up for myself or shared my thoughts without fear... I lived in a world of survival man, so I don't give a flying poop!" She yelled the last part and stood facing him. Her expression was strict...

"We hollows 'live' in a world of survival... Either in fear of death, respect, honor or thrill!" He stated with gritted teeth, remembering his old fraccions when he was still in his panther form.

"Well, my old life and the hollow life must not be too different after all... Cause I survived with fighting all the time, out of thrill and fear!" The moment she raged out and spoke the last part, she covered her mouth and her lids widened. Grimmy's eyes grew shocked at the last word and saw her slowly backing away. With her stuff still attached, she ran off and hurried to her cell. The sixth Espada was glued to his spot, stunned at her words. He couldn't believe she just said 'fear'... " _She was afraid? That's why she also fights to survive? I never known her to be afraid of anything... So...even she has fears, huh?_ " He questioned mentally and watched her fleeting form in the distance.

Running down the hall, her lids were still wide at the recognition. " _Why did I say that?! I just spat it out, without thinking! Dammit!_ " She spoke in her head and tears threatened to fall, she didn't want that to happen... As she ran, she was too busy trying to wipe the tears away and bumped into a hard chest. It was Morgus, he was peering down at her shocked. He seen those tears and tried to look at her face, but she kept looking away.

"Sis, are you alright?~" He asked in concern but, she refused to look him in the eye. "Sister..." Still nothing... He grabbed her jawline and forced her to look at him, her lids was filled with tears.

"This is none of your damn business! This was my fault, so let go!" She shouted, causing her brother's features to go serious. He didn't let go and she kept trying to jerk away.

"It 'is' my business, sis... We're siblings, so tell me what happened...~" With his words, the goth stopped squirming and held her slits to the side.

"I...I accidentally spat out...my two reasons for survival... I...told Grimmjow, that I survived out of thrill and fear... I didn't mean to... I'm just glad I didn't tell him about my past...about our past. Last thing I want is to bring drama back to life, by spilling out a long since forgotten memory." She told her bro and still refused to look him in the eye. Morgus had shadow over his orbs, indicating that he was a bit angry.

"What brought that up? How did he make you say that?" He asked and looked at Kai, with his deadly brown orbs; He planted a hand on one side of her shoulder.

"He just asked, how I was able to talk back to someone that was higher up and not fear the consequences of it later. So we went on about it and I ended up spilling it out..." Her words made Morgus relax a bit, he thought Grimmy forced her to talk but didn't.

He let his hand fall, sighed from relief and backed up a step. "Well, as long as you didn't get hurt from someone else, I won't kill them.~" He mused and smiled with a girly background. "I will be more than happy to mutilate them, even their corpses, if they chose to hurt you!~" He smiled so happily and giggled, as if it wasn't creepy at all...

"Yeah...thanks I guess..." She stated and walked past him, he followed suit and ended up back at her cell. She strolled past her old man and sat her stuff down, Morgus sat on her couch and quirked a brow at the cart of food.

"Sis, did you know that you had food sitting here? It might be old, cause there is some mold on one of the bowls..." He pointed out and eyed the food filled dishes on the cart. Kai looked over and chose to take a dish, She looked at it and remembered something...

"THE LAVA PROOF FOOD! DAMMIIIIIT!" She yelled. She opened the dish and ate whatever it was. It was moldy...but it didn't seem to harm her. Moldy and cold, it tasted horrible! She almost spat it out but, ate it anyway. It took a while, but she managed to eat about half the cart. For once she felt full, without needing to eat a whole ton. A loud burp came from her mouth and she was sitting in her couch, slouched with a bone shard being used as a tooth pick.

Dao's lids widened at her lack of manners and Morgus just giggled under his breath, at her behavior. "So...old man, I'm gonna fill you in on a plan I have. Both of you are gonna be in it, got it?" she mentioned and gained both the men's attention. Seeing Dao nod and Morgus smirk, she grinned and leaned forward with her elbows on her thighs. Her shard still sticking out of her mouth, it twitched up and down and she rolled her slits to her brother. "I need 'you' bro, to get my bike ready for tomorrow. Looks like we're leavin' early! Dao, you stay put and stand guard from the inside. If anyone comes in and sees my bro attaching all my things to my bike, knock'em out! No one is to know about this... Aizen thinks I love it here now and don't want to go back, so if I keep up with my antics...it'll give you guys some time to prepare. My antics should keep them busy, until we're ready to head out! Besides, I got a few ideas I wanna pull off, before leaving anyway!" She explained and seen her old man nod once more. Morgus stood up and paced over to her bike, examining it.

"Sis, how do you plan on actually escaping?~ You would have to ride down the hall and this machine here is noisy!~" Her bro stated and peered over at her from the side.

"Ha! Don't worry man, I got that covered.~ I'll just carry my bike full of stuff, down to Inoue's cell. If anyone asks what I'm doing with all my things, I'll just tell'em 'I'm gonna show the kid all the stuff I got. She wanted to see them and try out the guitar I mentioned to her'. Then if they buy it, I'll carry on into her cell and close the door behind me. Of course, you guys have to come in later after, before I take off. So that way, when I bust down the wall in her room and ride down the wall on the outside, you guys can escape through the hole I made." She finished and seen Morgus grin darkly, while Dao just smirked at her wits.

"Sounds promising.~ I shall get to it immediately, when do you want us to start?" Him asking that, made her laugh a bit and stand on her feet. She turned to face the door, put her hands in her pockets and walked to it.

"You can start...the moment I leave this room! Which is..." She paused and opened the door, then stepped out. "Now!" As if on que, the door shut and shown the two men in the room. Dao walked over to the door and watched Kai's bro. Morgus turned to her stuff, magically out stretched a large thing of rope and it made a big thwack like a whip; He had the most dark smile ever...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Down the hall, she waltzed and had her daggers out. She clung the hilts together and had her slits peeking over her knuckles. "Beat'em to a pulp, Honou Ryu..." She mumbled and a sphere of fire whipped around her, soon fading and exposing her sizzling knuckles. She grinned her wicked grin and casually kept walking. It wasn't long until she seen Ulquiorra pacing down the same hall, facing her. She grinned even bigger, rose a fist and socked him in the face on her way past him. Though they both stopped and she slowly took her fist down, he didn't get fazed but boy...his face sure was black... She couldn't hold it in, laughter kept building up on the inside and she watched Ulquiorra just stand there...with a straight face.

"BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" She laughed even harder... His face looked like some person working in a train, with coal smears all over it. She held her gut and leaned over,with her lids tightly shut.

"What are you laughing at...?" The monotonous man questioned the goth and had his expressionless feature. The punk looked up and viewed him once more, calming down a bit with small chuckles.

"PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T, I CAN'T! THIS IS TOO HILARIOUS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed again and fell on the floor, still holding her gut. She rolled on her back with her legs in the air, curling up close to her waist. The fourth Espada just squinted his slits and watched her throw a fit.

"What are you talking-" Before he finished, Kai gave him the answer he longed for...mind you, it wasn't something he was expecting.

"YOUR FAAAAAACE, YOUR FUCKING FAAAAACE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR FACE IS AS BLACK AS COAAAAAL, BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GOOOOLD!" She said in between laughs and continued to roll all over the floor, laughing up a storm. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" With her words the said Espada closed his eyes and walked onward, ignoring the goth. She kept kicking her feet but, she stopped and calmed down a bit. She stood on her feet, ran to him and wrapped one arm around his neck. "Bro, where ya goin eh?! I just wanted to see if it'd actually work!" She leaned down and let go of him, then ripped off a piece of material from her coat. It got torn off the bottom of it, leaving a tear look at the bottom. "Here man, wipe your face! Sorry, I just needed a victim!" She stated and laughed a bit but, not like she did before.

Ulqui just looked down at the cloth piece, then took it and wiped off his face. "Cya! I'm off to poke fun!" She yelled and ran off the opposite direction he faced. When he got done cleaning his face off, it left a small smudge of black on his nose...much to his unawareness. He gazed at the cloth, hidden thoughts swarmed his mind and only one hand remained in one of his pant pockets.

The goth ran down the hall and came across Inoue's cell, then skidded to a halt. She faced the door, knocked and kept that playful grin of hers visible. "Yes?" Orihime's small voice questioned from behind the door. The goth opened the door, walked right in and shut it behind her. "Sup kid, got some news for ya!" She said excitedly and caused the girl to face her. Inoue's lids widened and tears suddenly fell from her face; Just the sight of the punk, made small amounts of relief hit her. Kai just fell backwards comically and instantly stood back up, with sharp teeth and white silly eyes evident. "I wasn't yelling at you, why are you getting all teary eyed?!"

The girl shut her lids and smiled softly, then shook her head gently. "No... I'm happy to see you again, that's all." Inoue answered and another tear fell, it wasn't tears of sorrow...it was tears of joy.

"Ah...well, I don't know why you'd cry over me. I'm a-" Before she got to finish, the kid interrupted her and actually made her stay quiet.

"To me...you are the only light in my eyes right now, you come in when I need you the most. Right now...in this empty cell, you're my only positive company..." She replied and opened her watery irises to Kai. The goth just blinked with surprised eyes, she reaaally...wasn't expecting her to say that...

"I thought I was more of an annoyance to you..." The woman mumbled and looked away, after stating her thoughts.

"No...you're not." Orihime said and changed expressions, she smiled and faced her fully. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Her question caught the gothic woman's attention, that signature grin of hers grew and her slits narrowed.

A couple minutes passed, when she explained the whole plan. She was sitting on the girl's couch and Inoue stood in front of her. "I see... Alright then, thank you for letting me know." The girl stated and clasped her hands together.

"Oi, you got any ideas I could try? I just blackened Ulquiorra's face, not that long ago! YOU SOHULD OF SEEN HIM, HE LOOKED LIKE SOMEONE THREW SUIT IN HIS FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed and forgot that she still had her shikai out.

Orihime giggled at the image and couldn't help but to join her. With an idea popping up all of a sudden, she made a fist and pounded it softly in the palm of her other hand. The back of her other hand, faced the ground and the palm was cupped. "Oh, I know! How about you try to tackle one of them to the floor?!" She excitedly yelled and had a happy open mouth. Her eyes were twinkling like some person gawking at someone great.

"Eh?" Kai rose a brow and had that bored feature to her, while changing to a cross legged position.

"You know, tackle! Be like a football player and see if you can tackle them!" She rose a fist in the air and had the most goofiest face ever.

"The hell's football...?" That astonished Orihime, she gasped and stepped closer. The only image the goth had...was a literal foot and a ball next to it...

"Football is a sport from the world of the living! I watched it on T.V one time and seen it out on the field once! During training, they would try and tackle a training dummy to the ground, by charging at them! You should see if it'll work on one of the Espadas!" She happily exclaimed and clasped her hands together in the praying gesture.

"Sounds fun, yeah I'll try it! Hahahahaha, I can't wait to see the results!" She rose to her feet and trotted to the door, while giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks kid, I'll cya later! Gotta keep up my antics, I'll come back to get ya tomorrow!" Inoue giggled and nodded, waving a hand goodbye.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you!~" Twas all she said and watched the punk leave. The door shut right after, leaving the girl in her cell.

Once again in the hall, Kaiorin was pacing down it and trying to locate a possible victim. Down the hall walked an Espada, Starrk to be exact and she grinned at seeing his back. "HEY WOLF MAN!" The Espada stopped and turned to face the woman, only to have her rush up to him.

She rammed her whole body into his frame, yet he didn't even budge. Starrk just stood there with a bored look, watching her try to take him down. She kept bashing her shoulder in his abdomen, it didn't work. Then she tried pushing him with her arms stretched out, still nothin'... The entire time she tried, only her feet was moving and they squeaked against the flooring. After a minute or two, she finally called it quits.

"Nope~" She said to herself vocally and instantly turned the other way, with her arms up behind her head. She walked away, whistling awkwardly and had the said Espada quirk a brow.

"What were trying to do...?" He questioned and viewed her retreating backside.

"Wanted to try a tackling method, didn't work though!~" She said loud enough for him to hear and waved a hand at him from behind.

"The point...?" He asked himself out loud and shook his head, sighing all the while. " _She is so strange..._ " He mentally stated and continued his way down the hall.


	41. Chapter 41: The day before the Escape!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 41: The day before the escape!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: WOOOOT, FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THINGS ARE GONNA GET A BIT MORE ENTHUSIASTIC!~ BRACE YOURSELVES!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pfffffft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kai's voice echoed through Aizen's throne room, the said man was sitting on his high horse and watching the goth roll on the floor laughing.

"Are you done...?" Aizen, the all mighty butt crack questioned and stared at the punk with irritation in his orbs.

"I-I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I JUST CAAAAN'T, IT'S TOO DAMN HILARIOUS!" She kept kicking her feet in the air and literally, rolling from side to side on the floor. After the recovery from yesterday, all the Espada had gathered into the throne room. They all watched the woman laugh her ass off, something sure was funny...cause...dang...a few of them were laughing!

"When you're done...I demand you wash this off my foot." He replied and squinted his gaze slightly. What went on exactly? Well...let's just look back, where it 'aaaallll' started.~

-Flash back-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kai was running down the hall, an excited grin and narrowed slits evident. " _I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS, TO THAT ASHOLE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't WAIT, to see the look on his face!~_ " She mentally shouted and continued laughing in her head. She passed many doors, searching for a specific door in mind and hoped it would come around soon. " _Yammy said he had a pet dog and would let me see him earlier, that ten ton never got around to it! So I'll just pay him a visit myself.~_ " She playfully spoke, soon having that excited feature change to a confused one. " _Wait...why haven't I come across one in the Rukongai...? Do dogs even exist there, or do they and not show up in plain sight...? Huh..._ " Adding that to her mental voicing, she spotted the number ten on a door and grinned madly. She rushed after it, skidded to a halt sideways and knocked on the door harshly. "OI, TEN MAN! YA IN THERE?!" Her question made the said Espada open his gigantic door and stare down at her. "Hey man, you said I could see your dog. Can I?~" She asked and inched closer, while nudging her elbow gently on his legs. "Eh-eh?~"

"As long as you don't upset'em, I don't care." He answered rather rudely and let her in. She paced into his room, looked around with widened slits and heard barking not too far from her. His place was nearly empty, except...a cute little hollow pup wagging its tail! She gawked at it with astonishment, whilst her mouth hung open and her slits got thinner. The dog and her both gazed at each other in awe, both freezing in place.

" _This...is a dog...?_ " She questioned in her head, while feeling her heart race at its cuteness. She could of sworn her heart could be heard, beating slowly. She didn't know what was going on with her, but there was a feeling deep...deeeeeep in her chest that just needed to get out. "Its...it's..." She mumbled and Yammy rose a brow at her. What got her all tensed up all of a sudden, was when the pup just sat down and cocked its head...with a little whine. "IT'S SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" She screamed out and sounded...like an actual girl?! She rushed over to it, while a bubbly background appeared. She got on her knees, picked it up and snuggled it... It kept barking and licking her face, with its tail wagging like a fan. For once in her entire brutish...man like life, she let out her inner girl. Something she's never felt before and possible never will again, after this. The Espada's eyes were wide at her outburst, he couldn't believe his own orbs and ears!

After a moment, recognition finally hit her and she froze. The once bubbly background shattered and the room turned back to normal. Her slits were smaller and her lids appeared wider. The pup jumped out of her arms and circled around her, she still didn't move a muscle. " _Oh FUCK, what did I just do?! What happened to me, why did I feel that way?! WHY DID I SQUEEL?!_ " Her question resonated in her head, yet she was STILL stiff like a rock.

Before the Espada could even question her actions, she rushed to her feet and turned around. The dog was still pouncing around her feet, yipping like no tomorrow. "Soooo! You got something I can use, to pick up its crap!? I'll pick it up for ya! Yup, I suuure will pick it up! I'll use it for somethin'!" She awkwardly stated and gave the most goofiest grin ever. Her expression soon turned dark and demented, after she lowered her face and let shadow engulf it; Her piecing slits went right through the shade. "Tell 'anyone' what I just did...and your sorry ass will be mine..." Her threat was so murderous, that it actually made the man comically sweat a tiny bit.

He grinned and laughed so hard, that a couple beads of tears fell. "You gotta be kidding me! This is new, I never seen you act like that before! Hahahahahahahaha!" Now 'he' was the one holding his gut this time. "NO WAY IN HELL, AM I GONNA LET THIS GO!" He spoke in between breaths, only to get climbed by the woman up his robes.

She held the top his shirt, stuck her feet on his abdomen and got real close to his face. Her reiatsu sparked from the building anger and her slits shone brightly, with her teeth bared. "Ha- fine! Hahahahaha! I won't, just get off already!" He told her and watched her leap off; She backed up and glared dangerously at him. "Damn, I haven't laughed like that in a long time! So, you like my pup huh?" He asked and looked down at her in amusement.

"Y-Yeah...I never seen one before..." Her words made the tall man just chuckle and walk past her. When he did, she followed him with her gaze and seen him kneel down to his dog.

"Looks like he likes ya." He stated and watched his dog chase its tail, barking all the while. "Fine, I don't care what you do with its poop. Take it, your cleanin' my room up by doin that anyway!" That answer just lit Kai's inner fire and made her grin mischievously. About twenty minutes, she was down the hall racing over to Aizen's private room. She was told about a secret room from one of the Espada, that the head honcho goes to quite often. On her nose was a clamp and in one hand...was a scooping tool in a bucket full of poop. She was running as fast as she could, trying hard not to spill it.

Finally coming across it, she opened the door and waltzed right in. After the door closed, she was examining the entry way with the free hand holding her chin, her head tilted and her lips in a frown. The signature smile broadened at her hidden thoughts and bent over. She scooped up some crap, smeared it all over the walking area and giggled to herself under her breath.

-End of flash back-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Why?! It looks good on you!" She laughed and continued flailing on the floor. What seemed like another minute, she calmed down and sat up with her legs crossed. "I always wanted to do that! I'll clean up the poop tracks and the poop in the room...but I'm not touching your feet man! It matches your hair.~" She grinned and squinted her slits, watching the man clench a fist on his chair arm.

"You will clean up all of it, including what's on my shoe..." His demand made a sweat drop down her head and a bored look appear.

"FIIIIIIINE, SHEESH! I'm not gonna clean it, with it on your foot! So toss it!" She yelled and rose a hand as a gesture, signaling she'd catch it.

"You will come here and get it..." He stated and shut his lids, still being in the same posture as before.

"You can come here, and give to me.~" She said with a playful grin and leaned forward, with her hands on her hips. He just glared at her with a frown...and actually looked angry. " _I hate her..._ " He mentally seethed and watched her stand up straight.

"Well- you must not want it cleaned after all!~" She spoke teasingly and put her arms up behind her head. She was whistling a little tune and was about to pace toward a hall, until...

"Less tracks for you to clean up, me walking will only cause more." His voice made her stop in mid step and turn slightly to view him. Her excited features were still plastered...

"More tracks, more fun.~" Twas all she said, only to receive another death glare from Mr. Donkey. "I got ways, of making work fun.~"

"More tracks, more work to do and the faster you get tired." He commented and shut his orbs once more, with a victorious smirk.

"More tracks, more work, more fun and the more I get pumped! Since when have you known 'me', to actually get tired?~ It takes about half a day or more to lose energy and that when I'm fighting! So, I don't give a damn if there's more work!" She answered and laughed. Though no one was expecting...for Aizen to literally 'toss' her his shoe...it landed square in her face, on the side where the poop was. She took it off and looked at it, noticing the crap on the bottom.

" _Karma.~_ " He mentally said and kept that winning smirk of his, thinking it was gonna gross her out.

"That happened... Well, cya man I'll be back! Gotta wash this shit off my face, hahahahaha!" She shouted and sped off down the hall, ignoring the stares of two females who watched her pass them up. One with black pigtails and the other with dirty blonde hair and an open vest. One had wide eyes while the other had a look of disgust.

The scene changed and shown the goth with a mop and bucket. She looked at the mop for a couple seconds, then grinned. " _I have a great idea...~_ " Twas all she said and dunked the mop into the water.

A few hours later, Aizen and a recovered Gin was walking down the hall. They both stopped and gawked at the view...the halls...they were spotless. They glistened like marble and looked like dirt had never existed! "Oh my, she really out done herself!~ These halls are crystal clear! Didn't you tell her to 'only' clean the flooring?~" He mused in question and peered over at his higher up.

"That I did..." He answered, with his brown orbs scanning the halls for Kai. In the distance, a black and red figure could be seen using sonido rapidly. One spot after another in the hall, got cleaned up within a blink of an eye. She was using that technique to her advantage...

"Would that be considered cheating, Lord Aizen?~" Gin asked and he too, watched the goth zip all over the halls.

"As long as she gets done, her using sonido doesn't harm a thing." The said man replied and continued down the path, then turned down a different hall and got out of sight.

Not long after did she finish. She held the mop to her side and viewed her work, it looked satisfying. "Hah, and he said I'd get tired faster... Tired my ass! I still got energy left to spare, hahahahaha! SCREW YOU, LORD OF EGO!" She yelled victoriously and pumped a fist in the air. One thing snapped her out of it and it was the time. "Aaaah...S***..." She comically cursed and dropped the mop, sprinting down the opposite direction.

She hurried to her cell and opened the door, seeing her brother and Dao both still in the room. Walking in, Morgus stood and stepped aside. "Sis, I'm finished, It's all ready for tomorrow.~" His announcement and seen the punk rush over to her bike, scanning each item attached.

"Good, thanks bro! Now listen... Tomorrow when I go carry my bike to Inoue's cell, DO-NOT-FOLLOW-ME! Give me a couple hours and go to her cell, that way it won't look like we're up to something... If anyone asked where you're both going, just tell them your going to go ask me a question. Dao, you'll tell them 'I want to ask, if she wants go to the training room'. Bro, you'll have to tell'em 'I wanna hang with my sis, is there something wrong?~'. Be sure to act natural and don't show any signs of abnormalities! If you do, then you're both screwed and our plan won't work!" She explained and crossed her arms, she had the most serious expression ever.

Morgus was surprised at her tactics and Dao smirked at it. "Wonderful!~" Morgus chirped, clasped his hands in a praying gesture and smiled happily, with shut lids.

"Old man, I can't wait for you to come to the Soul Society!" She spoke and went to sit down on the couch. "You and the head Captain, BOTH need to have a looooong talk! Rather you like it or not, you're going to!" All she got from that, was a low growl and a scowl. "Don't gimme that, you're going to!"

All was quiet for a good five minutes, until she broke it. "Hey...what...was Ryuki like?" That question made his expression ease up. He shut his slits, remembering the lightly tanned woman and her outgoing personality.

"She was...enthusiastic. Very energetic and did not like staying still for long... She looked like you in the face only, with light tan skin and yellow eyes. Her hair was black, much like ours... She would always chase me down the halls of my castle, playfully swinging her blade at me. She loved playing around and fighting...she lit up my world like a flame, in my eyes... She would laugh if she lost a fight and get excited. She would even pull pranks on me, challenge me, make bets and tease me... Yet not once, have I lashed out at her. She always told me, that I was the best thing that has ever happened to her in her life... She said once, that she hated being Captain and wanted to be free from all the troubles it held. She wanted a family of her own but, she could never get it as a Captain... Males of her kind, disliked how brute she was and always distanced themselves in fear of their lives... Why...? Because she had a terrible low self esteem. If one were to anger her or annoy her, she would not hide it. No one satisfied her thirst for battle, so she would never fight anyone who was weaker than her. She...was a lot like you, only 'your' temper is worse." He explained and looked up at his Descendant, his stoic features plastered.

"Cool.~ She sounds fun! What was her Zanpakuto?! Did she have a bankai or shikai?!" She asked and looked quite intrigued with the info she was given. Her legs were crossed on the couch and her hands resided in her lap.

"Zanpakuto... She had both... Her 'Shikai' was a long 'scimitar', as she put it...and she could shoot out waves of red energy with every swing she would make. Her bankai was that of a catalyst. It was metal and quite long... She said she was nicknamed, as the red mage and Captain of destruction. With her bankai, she could shoot bright red beams of energy and have it cover a long distance, in a coned radius... She could also perform an interesting technique, that I have not seen any soul reaper do... She could draw in the air with her wand, a red line would come out as a trail and remain there until she is done. This one interesting skill she used, it was called 'Bulls eye'... She would make a spiral in front of her and keep drawing until she reached the middle; When she did, she would pull it back and thrust forward right into its center...hitting the target. That skill would shoot out a swift bright beam and in the distance, an explosion would occur with a mushroom shaped cloud rising up. That was her most powerful attack...it would take up a large amount of land..." His explanation shocked both her and her brother, she didn't know how powerful she really was.

"DAMN, SHE SOUNDS AWESOME! If she was still alive, I would wanna meet her in person hahahaha!" She laughed and her veins glowed from excitement, she really had no idea...how much power her great grandmother held...

"I am positive, she would enjoy your company as well..." With that, Morgus butted in and sat next to his sister, with a pleasant grin.

"Yeah?" Kai peered over and rose a brow.

"I can't wait for tomorrow.~" He mused and hummed in delight, then leaned back against the couch. "Things will get more exciting!~"

"Bro...you do realize, that the Head Captain's gonna put you in confinement right? You did 'betray' them and all..." Her words made Morgus's irises shoot wide open, he completely forgot about that...


	42. Chapter 42: The road to science!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 42: The road to science!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'm sorry, as I said before, I didn't have internet when I wrote this. I couldn't write down their exact words, so I decided to explain it instead. I only wrote down notes that I knew I would need in the future, before the net went out so...yeah.~

Hope this doesn't bother you, I was resorting to my memory of the anime.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nothing but snoring resonated from the goth's cell, her and her old man were both asleep. In her cell, it shown her sprawled out with both her arms and legs separate, whilst her head rested on Dao's lap. Her old man was snoozing away, with his head leaning back up against the couch and one arm on the couch arm. A knock occurred on the door, snapping Dao awake. He slowly looked down and spotted his own descendant sleeping on him, he softly smiled at her. His slits soon rolled over to view the door, his smile dropped and tried his best to place her head elsewhere sneakily.

With success, he managed to move her. He made his way over to the door, opened it and came face to face with Morgus. "Hello, Lord Daomig'rah.~" He whispered, all the lord did was blankly stare at him. "Time to wake her up, wouldn't want her to waste time laying around.~" He stated in a hushed tone, seeing the elder nod and step aside. Morgus waltzed right on over to the goth, with a playful smirk plastered. He leaned over and got close to her ear, with a hand cupped over his mouth. "An 'all you can eat' buffet, is waiting for you...~ It's free of charge...~" He teased and made his sister instantly perk up, with an enthusiastic feature to her.

"WHERE'S THE GRUB?!" She shouted and frantically looked around, soon having recognition hit her like a truck. "Morgus..." She spoke darkly and squinted her slits. He only rose his hands up in defense and smiled with his orbs closed, giggling emitting as well. Outside of the room, it only shown the door and Morgus's girly scream shaking the view; A lot of hysterical punching sounds resonated from the room, poor dude...

Kai was tapping her foot not that far from the couch, her back turned to her bro and her teeth gritted. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS USE THAT TRICK ON ME?! YOU KNOW I'LL WAKE UP REGARDLESS, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!" She questioned and heard her brother moping in the corner.

"But I looooooove waking you up like that! Besides, it's the most effective at getting you up right away...~" He pouted in the shadowy corner and was hugging his knees in a squatting position; Making circles on the floor with his finger.

"NO- YOU JUST LIKE TO TEASE ME WITH FOOD! Tch- whatever, we don't have time for this! C'mon, let's put this plan in motion! I'm gonna go carry my bike down to Inoue's; As I said before, DO-NOT-FOLLOW! Wait two hours before doing so and don't leave this room until then. I'll be waiting in the kid's cell, probably practicing my guitar..." She spoke and walked over to her bike full of her attachments.

"Alright...but what if something goes wrong? Aside from what you told us to say, to the others of course...~ Say...if we run into one of them as soon as we open the door here, what should we do?" Her bro asked and watched her roll her head around, popping her neck. She rolled her shoulders, flailed her arms a bit and shifted her feet around; She was loosening up her muscles. Bending over, she picked it up and hauled it over one shoulder.

"Easy, just act cool. Ask'em what they want, if they're lookin' for me then...just say I'm taking a piss somewhere. If they care about their nose, they wouldn't bother looking for me unless it was urgent. Hopefully they're respectful enough, to let someone take a dump alone. If not- then...they got issues.~" With her words, Dao almost chuckled at the last part and Morgus giggled. The punk turned around, grinned real big with narrowed irises and placed her free hand on her hip. "Off I go.~" She announced and paced over to the door. Her bro opened it for her, then shut it on her way out.

She waltzed down the path, making her way to the girl's room and passing up random doors. It didn't take her long to locate Inoue's cell; She opened it and was about to call out to her...until...she noticed she was gone. She scanned her slits over the layout, looking for any recent activity. Setting her stuff down, she walked around in the room with a risen brow. " _Where...did she..._ " Her mental thoughts got cut off once she heard a faint sound, come from outside the high up window. She looked up, tilted her head and had a quizzical feature. She lowered herself, got ready to sprint and smirked. With gusto, she burst out into a full run and ran up the wall as far as she could. She gripped onto the edge of the windowsill, that had bars blocking the only possible way of escape. She climbed the rest of the way up, only being able to peek through them and tried to look down. All she saw was white sands and one hell of a drop.

"Tuh! They're idiots if they think 'bars' can stop me.~ I have my own ways of making exits.~" She mumbled to herself and purposefully let gravity pull her back down. Landing in a squatting posture, she backed up and crossed her arms. "Holes are the best makeshift exits...~" She muttered once more and grinned even bigger; Bringing one leg up, she rose her reiatsu as high as she could muster and slammed her foot on the wall. The said surface crumbled from the contact, with some chunks free falling on the outside. She laughed to herself and went to go grab her bike, standing it up on its wheels all the while. "Sorry bro and old man, I got a kid to save!" She hopped on her motorcycle and turned it on. Its revving rung through her ears, exciting her of what's to come. Her orbs examined the hole, it wasn't too far from the floor but, it was still a decent ride up. "Huh...I wonder...if it's possible to fuse spiritual pressure, into something... One way to find out!" She shouted, revved it harder and took off. The front wheel rose, hitting the wall and getting pulled up by the force. Soon, she came zooming out the hole and fell from the harsh gravity. "WOOOOOOOOOOOH, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hard and her ponytail rapidly flailed above her. She corrected the posture her bike was in and made the wheels face the outside wall, gradually inching closer to it.

Finally she touched it and rode down the vertical surface. One thing caught her eye as she descended, the seven footer and Inoue in his hold.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The said Espada held the girl hostage, holding her arms behind her back and her lower face in his other hand. He was facing a familiar orange head and said something about the girl being a pet. As if on que, his only visible eye widened at the sudden crash behind him. A small quake trembled and sand littered the air, all was quiet...

Nnoitra looked behind him over his shoulder, watching the substance flow. "HEY ASSHOLE! LET HER GO BEFORE I KICK YOUR CRACK SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR WEEKS!" That voice made Orihime's orbs widen in surprise, at hearing her. The Espada smirked at her disembodied tone, not once stirring in his spot.

"Who is that...?" The orange top questioned and watched the scene play out in astonishment. Once the dust cleared, Kai was shown popping one shoulder with her other hand place on top of it. Clamped teeth and slanted lids, said it all...she was angry.

"LET HER GO DAMMIT, OR YOUR OTHER EYE'S GONNA BE NEXT!" She shouted, referring to his single iris that didn't have a covering. He laughed at her attempt to scare him and looked back at the boy. "Wait, didn't I see you in the world of the living before?" She questioned loudly, after spotting the familiar young man.

"Y-Yeah, but you just left without an introduction. Did you join them, or were you taken hostage too...?" He asked whilst watching her stop a few feet away from the Espada. The seven footer watched them two chat, feeling completely ignored.

"Well, I 'did' get kidnapped by my own bro...but it was MOSTLY for personal reasons... So I let it slide and decided to play around. THEY COULDN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP FOR NOTHIN', HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hard and the entire time they chatted, Nnoitra's black pupil kept going back and forth between the two. His frown was evident and annoyance was obvious in his features.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" He shouted and as soon as he did, the boy attacked him. The fifth Espada grinned after letting go of the girl.

"Just stay back and let me handle this!" The orange head spoke in between grunts and thrusts of his blade. The goth looked over at the girl and rose a brow, then back to the other two fighting. She kept darting her slits between Orihime and the other two, until a wicked grin formed.

The scene changed and shown Inoue in another man's arms; Kai came waltzing over and sat down right next to both of their feet, crossed her legs and magically pulled out a thing of popcorn. (Cause she's just that awesome~) Opening up the small package, she tossed a piece up in the air and let it fall skillfully into her mouth. Both the girl and the man stared at her in disbelief, whilst having questionable gazes. "Where did you get that? And, h-how could you 'eat' at a time like this?!" Orihime asked in shock, while the man remained silent.

"Ha-don't worry, this kid's got it!~ If the boy loses then it's my turn to kick the Espada's ass! Sorry, but I'm not letting that seven footer get away, with holding you hostage!" Her words made the Orihime's orbs widen and the man grow furious, he didn't like how she talked about Nnoitra like that.

"I'd advise you keep your mouth shut, before it gets you killed, 'Princess'!" He stated and peered dangerously down at the punk. The scene shown the side of Kai's mouth smirk, her teeth visible and an amused sound emitted. "What's so funny...?" He asked, only to have the said woman stand up and leave the package of munchies on the ground.

It happened all too fast, she turned to him and simultaneously socked him hard in the face. His skin rippled around her fist and a grunt came from his gritted chompers. With his grip loosening up, he let go of Inoue and flew several feet away from them. "I've got every right, to stand up for a...'pal' that's getting treated like SHIT! She's not going anywhere, not as long as her friend is here!" She stated loudly in anger and pointed a finger towards the boy.

"I-Ichigo...Kurosaki, is his name..." Inoue butted in and held her worried gaze towards the said boy. Kai looked over with a bored feature and saw them two still fighting.

"Huh...well 'Ichigo', then... Who's that guy anyway?" She asked and looked back over at the man, who she had punted. She forgot about the boy's name, since it was so long ago when she met him. He stirred and covered his face, slowly getting back on his two feet. He gave a death glare at the goth, sonidoed and appeared right behind the girl.

"I think the tall one called him 'Tesla'..." She answered and got held back again.

"Be quiet girl! And you- hit me again and you'll re-" Before he got to finish, he got round house kicked in the face, when she jumped up off the ground.

"SORRY WHAT WAS THAT?! DIDN'T YOU SAY 'HIT ME AGAIN'?!" She yelled sarcastically and chuckled beneath her breath. Inoue was astonished at her behavior, she wasn't expecting her to hit him a second time...

"That's it, you're-" Once again...he got silenced, only it was from his higher up this time.

"TESLA, DID I TELL YOU TO STOP HOLDING HER?!" Nnoitra's voice shouted in rage and made the said man squint his orbs at the goth. He saw how she was grinning mischievously, with narrowed lids.

"Yeah bro, aren't you supposed to be...'holding' her?~" She questioned darkly after lowering her head, shadow fell upon her slits and let them pierce right through; She rammed a fist into her other palm, then cracked it sickeningly. He had to choose between her or Nnoitra and it was hard, they were both dangerous to him.

He stepped closer...and closer...now standing behind the girl. He chose not to hold her, but to be behind her instead and make sure she didn't try to flee. The punk put both hands on her hips and lifted her face, while her slits looked down at him in triumph. "Good, you get the hint.~" Twas all she said and crossed her arms. Facing the fight, she sat back down and opened her bag back up. With another piece being tossed in the air, she caught it with her mouth and continued watching the other two.

" _This woman... It's hard to believe she's our...'Princess'... Aren't Princesses supposed to be 'elegant' or...lady like?_ " Tesla mentally asked and held his pupils on the said woman.

It was a little while, before the boy finally gave into his fatigue. He was getting beat up by Tesla's resurreccion and soon got held down. He was screaming from the weight crushing his very body and Orihime was scared out of her mind over his well being. Kai was half tempted to just go bankai and kick the man's butt, her face held rage... He kept pounding him into the ground and stomping on him, while Nnoitra just stood by and watched. "YOU SON OF A-" The goth was about to blurt out, when someone suddenly appeared above Ichigo and blocked the next on coming stomp.

She couldn't hear from their distance but, she knew that was her Captain when he spoke. Ichi looked above him the best he could and gasped at his savior. Her Captain just brushed the foot off and chucked Tesla away; It wasn't long until he suddenly kicked the boy out of the way and made him fly. It was humorous to be honest, cause Kai was stifling her laughter. She stood to her feet, rose a hand and grinned excitedly at Zaraki. "HEY, CAPTAIN! HOW'S IT GOIN'?!" She waved and was about to run to him.

"Coumetsu, I don't want ya in my way! Besides, Captain Kurotsuchi's lookin' for ya; Go find him and stay outta this fight!" He yelled and grinned her way, while fending off the Espada. He had already killed Tesla..."You too Ichigo, get outta here! Unless you want fight me too!" He added and peered towards the boy. (Couldn't remember if he smiled or not, so- sorry if this is wrong!) He smiled at Kenny and mentally thanked him for saving his butt. So he took off with Inoue and the said girl looked back, giving an appreciative smile the punk's way. The goth's reiatsu sparked and her veins glowed, she was pissed that he was shooing her...

"WHAT THE HELL? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE AND THIS IS THE 'HELLO' I GET?! WELL- FUCK YOU TOO!" She raged and turned towards her bike, running to it right after. " _I know he was fighting but...damn, DID HE 'HAVE' TO SEND ME AWAY?! I could've just watched, like I did with Kurosaki!_ " She voiced in her head with gritted teeth and hopped on her transportation. " _Wow... I'm surprised this machine didn't bust from the fall. I guess my theory from earlier worked! Awesome.~_ " She added and grinned real big. "OI, CAPTAIN! WHICH WAY IS HE?!" Her question managed to get answered, when he had a short stopping point.

"LIKE IF I KNOW, GO FIND HIM YOURSELF!" He yelled back and continued in his fight. That only angered the punk more, making an irk mark appear and a scowl.

"FINE!" After she replied, she revved her engine and turned her wheels. With full speed, her bike took off and kicked up sand behind her. That random empty bag of popcorn got covered up and was never to be seen again.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Many hours later...her bike had slowed down and she looked annoyed as all out could be... She had gone half way around the palace and her motorcycle was almost empty on gas. "C'mon, where are you?!" She yelled out of frustration and gripped the handles tighter. Her ponytail gracefully swayed behind her, while the sand flown from her speed. "I'm bored..." She mumbled and had the most ridiculous frown ever. "Where the hell are they...?! Tch- not like they're just gonna 'magically' show up..." As if on que, in the distance it did exactly that. Captain Kurotsuchi came into view and spotted the goth, then rose a hand in front of his lieutenant. His golden and focused gaze, watched the woman approach them with her transportation.

"'BOUT DAMN TIME I FOUND YOU!" Her voice resonated and caught his ears, his pupils shrunk in surprise at her words. Seeing her slow down, she stopped just a few feet away from him and got off. "It took me hours to find you, Captain Zaraki told me to go look for you myself! Where were you?!" She raged and yearned for an answer.

All he did was stare blankly at her, taking in her new attire and feeling her new level of spiritual pressure. "You have gotten stronger, it seems. You've been fighting while you were here, haven't you?"

"Yeah...so what...? They actually 'let' me fight when ever I want... I had so much fun fighting Yammy, I won...twice hahahaha! They couldn't keep me confined at all in my cell, cause I kept kickin' the door down and busting down the walls!~ Mr. 'high and mighty' the second, couldn't even keep his cool around me either! I just loooooooooved pissing him off, I hated the man!" Kai vented and kept flailing her arms about. "I even laid a prank on him! I set up a crap trap on the floor, just on the inside of his private room! HE STEPPED IN IT AND TRACKED POOP DOWN THE HALL, IT WAS SO WORTH THE CHORE THOUGH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed so hard, that she had to hold her gut and lean over. The Captain still peered at her like she was an interesting specimen.

"That sounds like something you would do... Though I never really thought, that you would cause so much trouble for them. Tell me...how did you manage to escape, when the security in there is quite high?" He asked and tilted his head to one side, having curiosity in his orbs.

"I just planned...it wasn't 'that' hard... My bro and my old man should be here any minute though. I told them to come to me, after waiting two hours when I leave my cell. I visited Inoue's cell and I didn't see her there...so...yeah. I didn't want everyone thinking we were up to something, if they followed me out of my room... I told them that if they got caught, they are to give a believable excuse and not give away any signs of abnormalities... If they did, then my whole plan of us escaping would have been screwed." Her explanation didn't even faze the scientist, he just kept gazing at her in curiosity.

"I presume you are here ahead of them, because you went to look for that girl correct?" He asked and rose an index finger. The woman rose a brow and clamped her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, knowing I wasn't there to greet them into her cell...they're probably already on their-" Before she got to finish, two men appeared behind her and her lids widened.

"There you are, sister!~We tracked you down by sensing your reiatsu, it wasn't all that hard since...yours is quite big." Morgus chirped and Dao stepped closer to her.

"Who is this...?" The elder questioned with caution in his features, he viewed the scientist as if he was a threat to his great granddaughter.

"I am Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the twelfth division; And who might 'you' be?" It was his turn to ask now... There Dao goes again...having another staring contest in pure silence.~

"I give up..." Kai face palmed and had a sweat drop down her head. Her old man's slits rolled over to view her, in the corners then back to the Captain.

"I...am Lord Daomig'rah... Are you perhaps, an ally of my great granddaughter...?" He asked in a low and dangerous tone.

"I can see the resemblance. I am only here to retrieve any valuables I can, for research." He answered and pointed his index finger on to his chin, with hidden thoughts roaming his mind. "Ah yes that reminds me; Considering you have been searching for me, that tells me you have ran into that 'barbarian' Captain Zaraki." He pointed out and looked over at the punk.

"Yeah, what of it? He said you were looking for me, why?" She folded her arms against her chest and leaned up against the large carriage full of misc.

"I thought it would be wise, if I kept an eye on you after I have found you. Captain Zaraki would not do it, he would be too busy rough housing with the enemy... So, while you are with me, I demand that you assist me in gathering specimen and other acceptable artifacts from the lab I heard that was here. Seeing as your...'brother' and your great grandfather is here, they might as well make themselves useful and help as well." Without warning, Dao growled darkly at the Captain and his slits glistened brightly, he didn't like the idea of being used...

"Fine, whatever...got nothin else better to do right now... Might even find some cool stuff in Szayel Aporro's lab! Oh...right...you think I could snatch that recipe he invented?" She asked and looked to her side at the Captain, he did the same to her.

"Recipe...?" Mayuri's golden irises focused on her slits and his Lieutenant walked over.

"Yeah... He was working on how to make food less prone to dissolving as quickly, in my stomach's lava... He couldn't figure it out though, but when I looked at the list of chemicals and such...it took only a matter of seconds for me to solve it. Pinky kept getting it all wrong, the food mostly ended up either too hard or too soft! Man, with that kind of food, I'd be able to eat without having to scarf down a large buffet table!" She yelled and rose her arms in the air.

"Very well... I too, would like to view this 'recipe'... I am certain I could make a better recipe, if I examined its contents. If you know where his lab is, then do lead the way. The faster we get there, the better.~" He grinned and watched her nod, then step away from the cart.

"Hey, you think I can stash my stuff on your cart? I don't wanna haul it everywhere I go..." With one hand in one pocket, she jerked a thumb behind her after facing the said scientist.

"Make it quick, I do not want any more delays!" He rose his voice, snapped his fingers and pointed at her things. His gesture made his Lieutenant rush past him and pick up her possessions. The woman carefully stuffed her bike full of attachments on the back, then swiftly returned not long after. "Now let us carry on!" With that, they all moved onward and followed the goth's lead. She had her arms up behind her head and peered up at the black sky in thought.


	43. Chapter 43: The need for knowledge!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 43: The need for knowledge.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry if I got it all wrong! Like before, I tried remembering everything and it was a bit hard, since I haven't watched it lately... Not having internet can do that... (Cries)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You know...I find it funny, that we 'just' escaped...and now we're going back in." Kai pointed out and had her arms behind her head, she and the others were following behind her. Through the hall, Captain Kurotsuchi, his Lieutenant, Dao and Morgus all walked; Her brother and great grandfather was closer to her back, than the Captain and his Lieutenant. Mayuri's cart was being pulled by the other woman, who's name has yet to be revealed...~

"Are you complaining...? Be grateful that I am even allowing you to take anything! " Kurotsuchi asked and kept his blank features towards her backside.

"Nope I'm not complaining bro, I just find it funny.~" She answered and heard Morgus snickering behind her. From hearing his muffled laughter, she rose a brow and looked over her shoulder. Dao was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, mentally questioning the man.

Kurotsuchi just remained silent, unfortunately hearing Morgus stifle his laughter was making his temper rise and one eye to twitch. "WILL YOU BE QUIET, SETSUEN?! HEARING YOU LAUGH IS UNNERVING!" He yelled and peered over at the said man, gritted teeth and all.

"F-Forgive me, Captain Kurotsuchi!~ I simply can't help myself, I can see the small irony.~ She worked on that plan for about a couple days or so, kept the Espadas and their leader distracted until we managed to attach her belongings on her bike. So, suddenly having to return to Los Noches, was humorous!" He giggled and shut his lids, with his head facing his sister's backside.

"As long as there is knowledge needing to be obtained, returning to a place you once came from should not be bothersome!" He rose his voice to the goth's brother and sweat dropped. "Aside from that... This is a change of topic, are you aware of the consequences upon returning to the Soul Society?" At his words, Morgus literally turned into an ice cube and froze in place. He fell behind the group, making Kai halt along with the others.

" _Oh my, how could I have forgotten...?~ Sister told me of this yesterday._ " Morgus mentally stated; After the ice broke, he smiled happily and giggled once more, with a girly background appearing. "Of course, Captain!~ I could care less, as long as my sister is safe and I can still see her.~" He replied, only to have his mood get ruined when Mayuri spoke.

"You will be in custody and held behind bars, for your treachery." The science man stated and held his yellow gaze towards the man. The male half breed walked past the Captain and ignored him.

"Hope the head Captain gives him a fair trial, Morgus just wanted me with him really... He was told from Aizen, that he would be trained by him and it ended up never happening." She spoke and walked onward, having everyone else do the same.

"Either way, he will have to atone regardless." Twas all the Captain answered with, making silence surround them and the awkward atmosphere rise.

After a while, they finally came across Szayel Aporro's lab and noticed that it was a mess. Kai looked around, cracks and chunks of the walls were slightly there. "The hell...? Did some twister choose to come here and wreck the whole place...?" The woman questioned and crossed her arms.

"Interesting, it appears there was battle here just recently. Quickly Nemu, gather as many items possible! Coumetsu, go find that...'recipe' you spoke of before and be swift!" At his words, she grinned and nodded. She sprinted off towards a big table full of chemical brewers and began searching for it. "Setsuen, go assist my Lieutenant! Daomig'rah, go and...pick up those corpses that reside in those containers!" He ordered and watched Morgus run over to Nemu. All he got from Dao was another...staring...contest... He didn't move, he only stood there angrily and peered deeply into Mayuri's orbs. "Why are you just standing there, make yourself useful!" He shouted and had a vein pop out on his temple. Still nothing, he didn't even budge from his outburst.

"I do not take orders...from anyone... Especially Soul Reapers..." The elder strictly answered and gave him a dangerous look, nothing was gonna make him move...

"Your descendant is half Soul Reaper, do not give me that!" Mayuri raged and pointed a finger in the goth's direction.

"HEY GREAT GRAMPA! CAN YA HELP ME A MINUTE?!" She had perfect timing, if it wasn't for her...those two would have been at each other's throats. Slowly but surely, the elder stepped back and kept his slits locked with the Captain's. Finally, after he turned, his gaze peered towards the punk. He walked to her and stood next to her, with a stoic feature.

"What is it...?" He asked and earned himself a slap on his shoulder. His irises rolled down to view it, then back down at the woman.

"Stuff your pride in a sack and carry it on your back, cause I wanna get out of here! I made the escape plan to make a run for it, then I come back to get a few things with him! I just wanna hurry up and leave! If anyone finds out about us and our fleeing theory, they'll knock us both out! Whatever they used to knock your ass out, they'll surely use it on me too... Last thing we need is to get caught, so c'mon! Help me find that recipe!" She raged but made a good point, thus he nodded and gradually shifted his head to the Captain.

As hours went by, Nemu and Setsuen both managed to get everything packed on the over sized cart. Kai and Dao finally found the recipe but, they also found the invented material that was immune to fire and lava. They had stuffed that on the cart, along side some of that food that was less prone to magma. Corpses got put on the carriage, chemicals, specimen and etc. After that, they went and explored the many tunnels, found arrancar bodies and many other interesting valuables.

It wasn't long when they found themselves outside once more. Szayel Aporro was in his resurreccion, sitting in his chair and laughing. Three other people looked terribly wounded and laid on the ground. The goth recognized the one with red hair in a ponytail but, the other two didn't seem familiar. Before the punk could say anything about the predicament, Kurotsuchi paced towards the Espada and spoke before fully passing the woman. "Stay here and do not get in my way."

" _The hell?! I could EASILY kick this guy's ass, with my bankai! Oh wait...he doesn't know I have it yet.~_ " She mused in her head and grinned evilly, watching the said Captain speak with the pinkette. They were too far away to be in hearing range but she could tell they were arguing about something. She cupped a hand against one ear, leaned in and tried her best to listen...still nothing. " _Damn...what are they saying...?_ " She yelled in her mind once more and irritation became visible in her features. Thus, she decided to sit cross legged and fold her arms; She wasn't pleased that she had to just stand by and do nothing... " _Tch-...I was, complaining that we would get caught if an Espada saw us... Now here I am, wanting to rush into a fight, the moment I see pinky over there... Real smart Kai, real smart..._ " A sweat drop formed down her head and her squinted slits narrowed even more.

Time went by and Mayuri fought the Espada, he won using his bakai...which astonished the goth... After his bankai reverted back to its zanpakuto form, the punk jolt up from her spot and ran to the man. "That was a cool bankai man! It looked like a caterpillar with a baby's head!" She shouted and patted the Captain's shoulder, grinning all the while. Kurotsuchi looked over at her hand, then back at the woman in annoyance.

"I would advise you, not to touch me... I have matters to tend to with these people and you are delaying me." With his words, Kai froze her hand in mid pat and gazed at him blankly.

"I'm just complementing your bankai bro, don't get your loin cloth in a twist..." She responded and looked around, spotting the red head and two other strangers. "Who're they? I think I remember the read head...but not the other two." She spoke and had Mayuri look over at them.

He ignored her question and seen his Lieutenant, noticing how she was immobile. Not once had she stirred, so he paced over to her and got super close to Nemu. "H-Hey...who are you...? You don't seem familiar, are you a Soul Reaper?" A young man with glasses and short hair asked, while trying to sit up. (I couldn't remember if his hair was dark blue or black, sorry!)

"I think that's...what the... HEY YOU'RE THAT WOMAN THAT GOT KIDNAPPED IN THE SOUL SOCIETY!" The red head shouted and pointed a finger her way, shocked as all out could be.

The goth just quirked a brow and stared at him, she nodded and brought a finger to her chin. "Aren't you that renjo...kid...from Captain Kuchiki's squad?" She questioned and made the said guy grow silly white eyes.

"I'ts Renji, Renji Abarai!" He comically shouted with an irk mark on his head and an embarrassed mark across his cheeks.

"Oh, ok... So it's Renji, Renji Abarai eh?" She replied teasingly, then grinned mischievously and chuckled to herself.

"No, it's just 'Renji Abaraaaaaai!" Again, the man raged. She burst into laughter and rose her head up; It died down after a while and she lowered her head, with one hand wiping a straying tear.

"I'm pickin' on ya man!" Before she got to continue her response, some moaning was her and they looked over to the sound. Mayuri was seen doing...something...to his Lieutenant and the two young men heavily blushed. (I couldn't remember if Rukia was conscious or not...) They began mumbling something between each other, not once grabbing the goth's attention. She just had a quizzical look to her face and had planted her hands on her hips.

"The hell is he doing...?" Her question caught the men's attention and they both looked at her like she was crazy... Poor Kai...she's so innocent...

After the Captain got done...Nemu sat up and sighed in relief, with faint flushes on her cheeks. He turned around and noticed how the two men had red faces, the punk was the only one with a straight and confused expression. "What are you staring at?!" He questioned in anger, only to have one of them speak hesitantly.

"Were you just...you know..." Renji stuttered a bit and got cut off, once the Captain came to realization.

"Of course not you imbecile, get your mind out of the gutter! I was only revitalizing her body! I certainly would not do that in public!" He yelled and balled his fists, he looked over at the half breed and eyed her. His anger slowly ceased, but only cause he thought she wasn't thinking the same way as them. "Do you perhaps, believe the same thing...?" He asked lowly and watched for any signs of fluster or discomfort.

"Believe what...? Hey, I didn't know what the frack you were doin'! It looked weird but from what I could see...I could have sworn you were hurting her." She answered and gave the most obvious face, saying 'I'm oblivious to this'. She paced over and faced the two other men, she couldn't understand why their faces were so red... "It's not hot out here, so why are you two so...red in the face...?" She asked and noticed how the red shading just got deeper, so she tilted her head at their reaction.

" _Is...is she truly innocent, or is she just that oblivious to anything sexual...?_ " Kurotsuchi mentally asked himself, with his orbs focused on her frame in curiosity.

Later that day, everyone was a little more healed than before and was left behind by the said Captain. Morgus and Dao followed along side the goth; Her brother was giggling and the elder kept his guard up, feeling as if something was bound to happen. "Hey old man, I hope you can behave when you meet with the Head Captain..." She stated and had her arms up behind her head. The said elder's slits rolled in her direction, then back forward.

"'That', I cannot promise... Though as long as you are around, I see no reason to rage out... " Twas his reply; Kai just looked over at him from the side and gazed into familiar lava orbs.

"Who said you will be seeing him...?" Kurotsuchi asked and darted his yellow irises to the dragon. Once again...they had a staring contest and surprisingly, Dao was winning. The goth grew annoyed by his constant stare down, every time a stranger comes along or he tries to dominate over the other.

"My Great Granddaughter wishes for me to make a truce, with your kind... I do not like the idea but, as long as I can be around her...I will give anything..." He replied and made the scientist scoff. The Captain looked ahead, only to spot Captain Zaraki fighting a huge Yammy. The Espada was in his resureccion, constantly swatting at Kenpachi and trying to hit him.

Kai's face went as red as a tomato, her lids wide and mouth a frown. She couldn't believe what she was seeing...her very crush...shirtless... Dao squinted his slits at the wild and murderous looking soul reaper, feeling cautious at the stranger. "Who is this male...is he an ally?" He asked in a strong and lowered voice, not once taking his gaze off the 'over' six foot man in the distance.

"H-He's...my...C-Captain..." Her words stuttered and made her elder peer down at her, with a questioning stare. Back up it went, viewing the punk's Captain with caution. "He's cool man...he's on our side." She managed to add and that response made the dragon's arm lower. " _THERE IT GOES AGAIN, THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! HELL, I EVEN STUTTERED! WHY WAS I STUTTERING?!_ " She mentally raged and clenched her fists, it wasn't too long when she averted her orbs away from Zaraki. Her surprised features changed to an angry, embarrassed and strict one.

Kurotsuchi was watching the barbaric Captain, as well sizing up the Espada. What everyone wasn't expecting, was to see Byakuya fighting the big man too. His bankai was out and made pink petals fly all around with him. "Hey, It's Mr. 'High and mighty' number one!" The punk shouted with a finger pointing his way, Morgus and Dao both looked over towards the said man. "He's on our side too, so don't worry your britches old man.~" She added and waved a hand to one side lazily.

Dao just grumbled and nodded, while keeping his peers locked on to the two 'strangers'. They sat there for a while and Kai was sitting down cross legged...on top...the mountain sized cart... Morgus held his brow irises on the fight the entire time, completely happy at being able to learn what he can. Dao stayed in his spot, not once had he moved...except his slits; They kept darting from Byakuya to Kenny, keeping a close eye on them.

"Hey, Captain Kurotsuchi?!" She yelled in question and seen him peer up to her, interest evident in his yellow orbs.

"What is it, Coumetsu...?" He replied in a low voice, annoyed at the fact that she could hear her just fine...without her yelling.

"Ya got any chips on this thing?! I mean really, this thing's so big...I'd be surprised if you 'didn't have any snack foods in storage somewhere!" She answered in a risen tone, making a sweat drop roll down his head and a low grumbling exhale.

"Do you honestly believe, I would carry such unhealthy and unnecessary substances?! Also, you do not have to yell, I can hear you just fine from down here!" He rose his voice next and caused the goth to raise a brow, whilst a bored feature got plastered.

"Well you'd think you would, considering the 'famous scientist' of Squad 12, can do anything! Sheesh, all ya gotta do is work off the fat you ate... Besides, I hear junk food is also good brain food, if you eat the right kind.~" She teased and grinned his way, then propped her chin in the palm of her hand.

Mayuri growled under his breath, while giving her a death glare. "I know you're bored, but must you try and pick a fight?!" He yelled in anger; His words only caused her to laugh and lean backwards, falling on her back not too long after.

"NOOOOW WHO'S THE ONE YELLING?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, causing the scientist to form an irk mark and ball his fists. After recognition hit him, he calmed down and grinned...wits beats wits.

"Coming from someone who is still yelling... Do you truly believe, I would fall for your lousy tricks?~" He asked and turned his back to her. She gradually stopped laughing and sat up straight again, back to watching the distant fight.

"Hey old man and Bro, stay here with the Captain will you?" Her words caught their attention and had them face her, they both looked confused. She stood to her feet, cracked her knuckles, popped her neck and grinned darkly in Yammy's direction. "I'm gonna go play for a bit...~" She added and jumped off the cart, landing easily on her feet.

"Sister you can't! He's too strong for you! It would kill me inside, if you got hurt!~" Morgus whined and trotted up to her, nothing but concern in his expression. "Besides, I doubt your Great Grandfather would approve of this... He's quite protective of you!~" He mentioned and side hugged the goth, only to get pushed off by the said woman.

Before she got to respond, Dao walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. "If things go too far, I shall do the honors in saving you. I understand how bored one can get...it is not delightful, that is certain..." The elder dragon spoke and surprised both Morgus and Kai, they weren't expecting approval...

"Not so fast, Daomig'rah! As long as she is in my care, I will not allow such barbaric actions! She is to remain here until the fight is ove-" Before he got to finish, the punk turned around and cut him off.

"I'm down right bored man, you can't tell me that sitting around for hours is entertaining! Besides, I've got a couple secrets...that not even you know about yet; And the only way for you to find out, is if you let me fight!" Those words stunned him, he was beyond shocked at knowing she knew something he didn't... His features changed to anger, his head lowered and he grumbled. Hidden thoughts swarmed his mind, until he finally answered..

"Very well... I will not be held responsible for you actions, so by all means...fight. I wish to see what 'secrets' you hold..." His response made Kai grin wickedly, slowly she backed up and eventually turned to pace towards the fight. As she waltzed towards the other two Captains, she heard her brother wish her good luck from behind. They all watched her leave from her backside, until...she sonidoed. Her sudden speed made Mayuri's orbs widen, not even in his big brain had he ever thought of her using such a technique.


	44. Chapter 44: Go Crazy!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 44: Go crazy!~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I had to skip passed the whole Aizen part, where Ichigo fights him. Sorry guys, but hey- I thought the ending was pretty sweet!~

Hope you enjoy this chapter, there is more plot coming up!~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A wicked grin present and shadow over her eyes, she kept using sonido until she got in both the Captains views. Her reiatsu spark and her veins gleamed, making all three of them stop. "HEY DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GET IN THE WAY?!" Kenny questioned and had Byakuya flash step in front of her.

"Leave now, you are not capable of this Espada's strength..." He said and had his bankai flow behind him.

"Who said I wasn't capable...? I don't give a damn, I just wanna play.~" After her words, she sonidoed and appeared high in the sky, descending just above Yammy's head. While falling, she took out her daggers and clung the hilts together. "BEAT'EM TO A PULP, HONOU RYU!" As if on que, a sphere of hot flames emerged and spun all around her form. As soon as the fire ceased, she screamed out her attack in excitement. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted and spat fire out from each thrust, making a rapid flurry of fireballs rain from above. They hit Yammy's head, yet not even scratching him.

"You wanna play too punk?!" The Espada questioned angrily and swatted her down, before she got to use her seismic punch on his head. She performed multiple back flips in the air and skidded to a halt, with both hands scrapping against the ground.

"HELL YEAAAAAH, HAHAHAHAHA!" She shouted in reply and brushed off her white sleeveless coat, put both knuckles in front of her then did like before. She moved her arms like the many times she had before, using bankai and pumped her fist in the air. "BANKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" She screamed simultaneously and had the ground beneath her light up. Mayuri and Byakuya both widened their lids at seeing a sudden pillar of lava stream up. It grew in width, eventually disappearing and exposing Ryu's large body behind her. There she stood, her molten gauntlets in view, the spikes in her hair glowing red hot and an excited smile plastered. She lowered her arm and looked over at the over sized Yammy, casually walking his way. "Let's go...man...hahahahahahaha.~" She laughed to herself and earned a weird look from Kenny. (Play: Takedown by blue stahli', Wooot!) "C'MOOOOON!" She yelled strongly, soon using sonido with her dragon.

"I SAID TO ULQUIORRA 'I WOULDN'T HOLD BACK', IF YOU WANTED TO FIGHT ME AGAIN! SO LOOKS LIKE I GET TO BE THE WINNER THIS ROUND!" The Espada screamed out and heard Ryu's cry. He looked up, seeing the goth skydive after him while holding onto Ryu's head and opened his mouth. A cero charged in his mouth, shot out and...missed the punk. She sonidoed and appeared on the other side of his head, soon circling around him like some twirly bird when someone's dizzy. "What's the matter, can't catch what ya can't see?!" She teased and each time she'd pass his eyes, she'd speak one word in that sentence.

"UUUAAAAAAAH, STOP MESSING AROUND!" He yelled and swatted in many directions, managing to hit her with the last swing of his palm. She shot out a ways away and rolled, her ponytail whipped all around with her while her dragon caught herself in mid roll.

Laying on her back, she brought her legs up and kicked herself into a squatting stance. She burst out into a full sprint, waving her arms back and forth. "Ah, you want more eeeeh?!" He questioned and went to crush her with a incoming fist. She only laughed, then sonidoed out of the way.

"I'M OVER HERE!~" She shouted and earned herself another incoming fist, she did it again. "NO- OVER HERE!" She yelled and Yammy did the same thing, jerked a fist her way. "Where ya aimin'?!" She screamed after appearing elsewhere in front of him, she knew he was getting pissed.

"WILL YOU STAND STILLL, I'M TRYING TO CRUSH YOU!" The Espada raged and went in for another attempt; She sonidoed once more and had him punt the ground she once stood on. In the air, she appeared in front of his face whilst standing on her dragon's scalp. Her arms were folded and she had a mocking grin. "That's exactly why I'm not, hahahahaha!" She got distracted by the humor and got smacked hard by his massive palm, sending her strongly across the distance and a few feet away from the two Captains.

She grinned while laying on the ground, kicked her feet up again and breathed in. She leaned her head back, lids wide and channeled her lava cero. "Oh, you're gonna use 'that' on me eh?! WELL THAT WON'T WORK, 'PRINCESS'!" He loudly spoke and seen the cero get shot out. He grinned, thinking that it was just gonna warm him up...but it didn't. It pierced a hole right through his leg and he cried out in pain. "THAT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRT!" He yelled, pulled a fist back and shot his bala at her.

Ryu swooped down and scooped her up, after standing up on her feet. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, while her dragon evaded the red shots. Majestically Ryu swirled, crying out her lovely hollow cry and using sonido right after. She appeared to the side of Yammy's head, with Kai on top of hers and opened her mouth. "TOGETHER RYU!" With that, they both charged a cero and doubled their damage by combining it. That only earned her a thwack to the side by his tail and made both of them crash land. Slowly, she stood to her feet and looked up at the Espada. (Song ends here~)

"Well, looks like it's time...~ Can't master my fusion if I don't get used to it, right?~ C'MON RYU, LET'S GET CRAZY!" She yelled and sat down. Her fists got placed on her upper thighs, her legs crossed and her head lowered; Ryu got behind her and waited. " _Kai...we must speak after this... It's very important..._." Ryu managed to speak to her mistress, before she spoke those special words. " _Sure... For now though, let's have some fun.~ And sorry about before, about goin against you when I first fused..._ " The goth mentioned and only heard silence from the dragon, until... " _It's alright...you made a good point, one must learn control over new power by practicing it... Forgive me..._ " Twas all she said and earned a grin from her owner. " _You're cool, don't worry your feathered flames.~_ " Her words made Ryu mentally smile and nod.

Yammy was just about to ram his fist in on her, when time suddenly slowed down and the scene zoomed in on the punk's grinning black lips. "Fuse...Hueco Brujuh...~" With her words, Ryu's body fused into her skin, the dragon's mask got placed over her face and her body did as it had done before. Yammy's fist had paused in mid thrust, then slowly took it back at seeing the goth fusing.

"Hah, you think 'that' form will save you?!" He yelled in question and watched the colors of the said woman's body, go back to normal. Her head was still lowered and her biceps still faced outward. On her back, the sound of thick ice cracking resonated and the bones underneath her skin shifted around. Out came those familiar wing bones that Ryu had, they had her lava blood trickling down; They folded around her frame then caught on fire not long after, soon sprawling them out harshly. That caused a great gust to whip all around; They folded once again but, this time up against her back.

"WHAT YA WAITING FOR?!" Yammy asked from rage and watched the punk intently.

(Music time!~ Play: 'Hell march 3 by red alert 3'! Love this song.~) Slowly, the goth rose her head and her wicked grin was the only thing in view. Her reiatsu sparked higher, her veins got brighter and the moment her lids opened...her slits were thin. As soon as the voice in the song said 'hut' at the end, she sonidoed and laughter echoed throughout the atmosphere.

"HOLD STILL!" He screamed and kept throwing punches at her, though he missed every time. He threw multiple balas, punches, swung his tail around and not once had he hit her. In the air she was flying upside down, laughing hard with her eyes closed, then did a back flip and sonidoed up to his face. She circled around his head so fast using sonido, that she looked like a red fiery stream. She appeared high in the air, while he still tried to see where she went. He looked all around him and under his legs, until... "TSUCHI NO KUJIKU!" She screamed with those crazed slits; Just before he could react, she stomped on the ground and caught him in her lit up circle.

From afar, a pillar of lava shot up and grew wider. Like before, it took up a great amount of land and that attack surprised all three Captains. "She has gotten stronger..." Byakuya stated with shocked lids and stood not too far from Kenny. Zaraki was grinning up a storm at her power, watching her zip all over the place during Yammy's attacks.

She did countless back flips, break danced around to avoid balas and would shoot out her own lava cero after he'd throw a fist at her. That cero pierced right through his arm and left a terrible scorch mark. He went in for another thrust but missed; She flew up his arm with insane laughter and thin slits, spiraling up his arm like a red line on a candy cane. As soon as she got to his shoulder she sonidoed, spun vertically and kicked her leg out. She got his nose but it barely done anything, it only made him lean back and rub it. "AAAH...I FELT THAT! YOU ALMOST MADE MY NOSE BREAK!" He raged and punched her hard.

She got sent backwards, descending monstrously into the white sandy plains. She bounced and rolled backwards, her ponytail flailed and her wings folded around her body. Catching herself in mid air, she skidded backwards with the claws on her gauntlets digging into the surface. Right when she got a good footing, she laughed maniacally and burst into an instant flight after him. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP, DO YOU?!" He grinned and performed another flurry of balas her way, only to have them get evaded again...

"TANKI-SHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed and thrust her fists forward, she was above his back and was descending. Before he even got to swat her out of the way, every fireball that got spit out and hit him. She pulled another fist back, prepared for her seismic punch but only had it get interrupted when his tail swatted at her. Once again, she was sent flying. Only this time she was heading towards Kenpachi, who just stood there enjoying the show.

She landed just before his feet, giggling to herself like some insane person and slowly rose back up. She was face to face with her own Captain and he could see one of her eyes twitching. She sprawled her wings out, lifted her forearms and her head up to the black sky. She roared out strongly, Ryu's feminine tone echoing out and the goth's voice mixed in...with a touch of a hollow's screech. Her ponytail was rapidly, yet gracefully waving up above with her fuming reiatsu. "Enough!" A voice shouted and right behind her was Dao, he chopped at the back of her neck and knocked her out. (Song ends here!~)

It was so fast when he knocked her out, she fell face first into the ground. Her spiritual pressure ceased and her fusion disappeared, returning her back to her old self. He had to act fast, cause her body was filling up with black spots. He bent over, picked her up princess style and gave a warning glance to her Captain. "What was 'that' all about?!" Zaraki asked and walked up to her elder, with his sword pointed his way.

"Her life was at risk, you dare stop me from saving my own kin...?" He questioned the Captain and eyed him dangerously, then noticed the blade lowering away from his form.

"Your own kin, eh...? So you're related to Coumetsu?! Hah, yeah I can see the resemblance! Now back to my fight!" He flash stepped along with Kuchiki and continued their battle. They even argued over who was gonna fight Yammy...

After what felt like forever, Yammy was finally defeated when he passed out and all three Captains stood around the goth. Dao had her head laying on his lap, with her back against the ground. Morgus looked saddened at the condition his sister was in, he didn't like seeing her like that. He knelt down, gently grabbed her hand and held it close. "Dear sister, please heal soon..." He said with mourn and shut his lids, dark spots still remained on her body.

"She will be unconscious for a couple days...; I should have restrained myself more... Those dark spots on her body, require time to recover... She didn't have that many before, when she first used her 'fusion' technique..." Her elder mentioned and kept his slits locked on his descendant.

"Fusion? How interesting, does this 'fusion' work like the Espadas resurreccion? Or does her bankai simply just 'fuse' with her?" Mayuri asked with a tilt of his head and stepped a little closer to the goth. His action made Dao emit his dragon form's warning growl, stopping him in his tracks. His slits met with yellow ones, while Kenny and Byakuya both stared in curiosity.

"Yes...it is both...at least from what I have heard. I have overheard her...'brother' mentioning that their 'fusion' was their true arrancar form, when they fought together..." He answered in a low tone and rolled his irises back down to view the goth.

"Fascinating!~ Do tell, why is there dark spots on her body and how or when do they disappear?" Kurotsuchi asked once more, not once shifting in his spot.

"When fused...she puts her life at risk. She cannot stay in that form for long, or her body will solidify like magma...when drying. She must be knocked out in order to rescue her; The only way for those spots to rejuvenate, is if she was exposed to lava, within high temperature flames or with me..." He answered, making yet another question form in the scientist's mind.

"Why must she be with you, in order to recover?" Kurotsuchi yearned for a reply and point a finger to his chin.

"Because...Soul Reaper...I can manipulate lava at will, I hold the power to..." Twas his simple answer, until it was Kenpachi's turn to speak up.

"Since you're her old man, that must mean that your real strong! How about you and I go at it, after I'm all healed?" He grinned and asked the elder dragon, which received a contemplated look in return.

"I refuse to get involved with 'Soul Reapers'... My Great Granddaughter is the only one, whom I shall tolerate..." His answer upset the said Captain and made him grumble, with resting his sword on his shoulder.

"What a wu-" Before Kenny could finish, another spoke up and interrupted his speech.

"Captain Zaraki..." Byakuya spoke his name with a warning tone and held his lids glued to Dao. Kenny was angry that he couldn't fight her old man, so he turned his back to him and clicked his tongue. "Setsuen...when all of this is over, I shall take you into custody for treachery." With his words, Morgus smiled happily with a girly background and giggled.

"Of course, as long as I'm with my sister!~" He chirped with his lids shut and his head tilted to one side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After waiting for so long to leave Hueco Mundo, it has been two days and the threat of Aizen was taken care of. The goth's body rested in the squad four barracks, where some people visited and resided in the same room as her. She was still unconscious...

Iakkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Daomig'rah and Unohana all stood in the room. The Captain was checking up on the goth and everyone else just watched in silence. Ikkaku's lids were squinted and his sword leaned up against his shoulder, he was sitting on the floor cross legged. Yumichika had a mournful expression, especially from getting news about what happened to her in Hueco Mundo. Rangiku wasn't very happy either, sure she didn't know her 'real' well but...she still felt sorry for her.

Madarame stood and walked up to her sleeping frame, then stared into her face; Her makeup was gone and her hair was down. Her shihakusho was put back on her, so where her old white getup went...is beyond me...

He ended up staring at her face too long and a faint flush dusted his cheeks, her complexion was beautiful for someone with paper white skin. Despite the scar, he got lost in her features and slowly leaned in. "Coumetsu...wake up... We missed you..." He caught himself just in time and made it look like he got closer, so he could speak in her ear.


	45. Chapter 45: The Truce

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 45: The Truce**

In the darkness of her mind, nothing could be seen... Kai's body was the only thing visible in the darkness and she was laying flat on her back. "Kai..." Ryu's disembodied voice echoed and yearned to awaken her mistress. "Kai..." She tried again, still nothing...not even a stir. "Kaiorin...wake up." She tried one last time and this time, it managed to wake her up.

"W-Whaaaa...? What...happened...?" The goth asked and opened her slits slowly, they appeared dazed.

"Your Great Grandfather knocked you out... We must speak, it's important..." The beast of a zanpakuto replied in a low and mournful tone. "Please, light up this world...so we can see." Her voice sounded serious but...with each word spoken, it seemed as if she was having a hard time breathing.

"Sure." Twas all the punk answered with and stood to her feet. She closed her lids, clenched her fists then sparked her reiatsu. The whole world lit up and it appeared the same as usual except...Ryu... Kai looked around, then saw her sitting up on the ledge like she had before. Her slits widened in shock...she didn't look very good... "H-Hey! The hell's wrong with you, why do you look...-" Before she finished, Ryu fell on to her side and grunted. "What the-!" She shouted and used sonido, popping up to the dragon's side and sitting on her knees. "Hey, what's wrong?!" She was panicking, something was obviously wrong with Ryu and she couldn't understand what it was...

"M-My mistress... This...is why I wanted to speak with you..." The dragon's voice sounded pained; She opened her blazing solid peers and gazed into slits, her solid eyes looked...faded...a little and the flames on her body looked red...but not the lively kind of red. It looked like red flames that was dying, due to the lack of oxygen.

"Just tell me already, stop wasting your breath on words that can wait until you're better!" She shouted, her teeth was gritted into view and her eyes appeared wide from devastation.

"Kai...do you remember, when I said 'fusing' is life risking...? I wasn't 'just' talking about your own life..." She said and shut her lids again, slowly breathing in and out.

"Wh-What do you..." Again, she got cut off...

"Every time we are to fuse...our mind and body become one... When mastered, our minds will be completely fused...but our bodies... When you take damage, so do I...and when you went to fight again...you fused a second time... I tried so hard to prevent those dark spots from spreading...but I was too much in a weakened state, that it ended up spreading more than before. I...am the one who tries to keep you alive, while we're fused. Though you and I both receive damage, it is equal between us...and now here I am...withering. Please, I beg of you mistress...don't use fusion for a while...the most you can do is use bankai...but even then, I must take it easy during the fight. Please...don't...I will die if you do..." Ryu finished and inched her head on the goth's lap, laying the side of her head on it.

"R-Ryu...fine...I won't... If it's risking your life too, I won't... I'll let you rest...but, when your healed...I want you to train me again." Her voice held sorrow and was low; She placed a hand on the side of Ryu's head, holding her.

"Alright...it would be wise..." The dragon responded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Coumetsu...wake up... We missed you..." Ikkaku mumbled with a flush on his cheeks and a dazed look in his orbs. As if on que, the goth's lids opened slowly and took a bit for her vision to clear. In first person view, Ikkaku's face was just above hers and his eyes widened at seeing the punk waking up. In third person, it shown him just a few inches from her face. His cheeks got a deeper shade of red on them, when he seen her stare deeply into his orbs. She looked dazed, her irises narrowed and her lips apart.

"Ik...ka...ku..." She spoke lowly, those two stayed like that for who knows how long...until he smiled at her and sat up.

"It's about time you woke up, we were worried sick that your old man hit you too hard and put you in a coma!" He kept that smile plastered and gazed at her features. " It's been a while..." He said and continued. "I heard you got stronger, your great grandfather over there told us everything." He said and backed up, watching the woman take her time sitting up.

"He even told you about my 'fusion'?" She asked and rose a brow, her slits held sorrow but she tried to mask it.

"Yeah...it's pretty cool actually, maybe you'd be able to go head to head with our Captain!" He chuckled and held his eyes on her form. What surprised him was when...Kai just hugged him quickly and let go, sitting back on the bed. Ikkaku was stunned, his face red and lids wide.

"I...missed...you guys too..." She mumbled loud enough for them to hear, with a faint flush dusted; A smirk came across his features and Rangiku walked up next to him.

"Aaaaw, you really missed us?! You know, we should celebrate your return! How about we eat out?!" She smiled happily and leaned over the bed, with her hands on the side.

"I can't...not now. I wanna make sure my bro's alright, where is he?" After Kai's question, the room went silent and everyone's expressions went sour. The blonde stood up straight and frowned, she was more worried of her brother at the moment...

"He's...'I think' being interrogated right now, it wouldn't be wise to intrude." Yumichika stepped up and fiddled with a hair strand, staring at it.

"I asked...'where is he'...'not' what he's going through! I know damn well that he's in trial, I knew it was gonna happen! So where is my brother?!" She yelled and gritted her teeth, her squinted slits glowed angrily with her veins. "Don't you DARE hide him from me..." She spoke darkly and clenched her fists, only to get hugged from the blonde Lieutenant.

"It's alright, it's alright...he'll be fine... We're not hiding him, I'll take you to him but I want you to stay quiet and not interfere." She reassured the goth, let go and smiled. The half breed's eyes dimmed down, her anger calmed and she took a deep breath.

"Fine...as long as we can see each other, I don't care... My brother is very sensitive when it comes to not being able to see me... He would literally 'kill', if he's prevented from being near me or to see me. I should know, he kidnapped me...cause he didn't want us to be apart." She stated and got up, walking around the three who stood near the bed. "Oh and old man?" She spoke up and earned a questionable gaze from him, while he remained leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Did they approve of you being here...did you even talk with the head Captain...?" She asked and he shook his head. "Why not...?" She questioned and watched the elder close his slits.

"Because, I refused to...until you awakened, only then would I meet with that 'Soul Reaper'..." He answered and everyone looked over at the elder, Unohana just stayed out of the conversation and listened. She stood close to the door, hands clasped together in front and a pleasant smile evident.

"Hello Coumetsu, I'm happy to see you're awake. The head Captain would like to see you please, your brother is with him." That got her attention...she peered up at the Captain and ran up to her, desperation clear in her orbs.

"Really?! I have to get to him, he'll-" The goth got cut off, when Retsu rose a hand and laughed a little.

"Fear not, he is fine. He won't try to kill anyone, I just came from there. Come, I'll show you the way." She gestured towards the door with her hand and walked out, leaving Kai and everyone else there.

"Wait, didn't you say you were gonna show me where Morgus was?" She turned to face Rangiku and stared at her quizzically, with a sweat drop down her head.

"Yeah, looks like Captain Unohana's got this!~ Good luck girl!" She smiled and giggled, with a wave of her hand. Kai smirked and laughed to herself, feeling as if relief just washed over her and cleaned her of all her worries...well...most of them.

"See ya guys, I'll be back! Oi Madarame!" She shouted with a big grin and narrowed slits, walking over to him all the while.

"What?" With his response, she put him in a hold by the back of his neck with her arm and got close to his face. He got surprised by her sudden action, then peered over at her.

"Let's go have another eating contest later, all of us! I'll take that offer, 'celebrating by eating out'!" She said with a risen voice and made him grin just like her, he bumped his forehead against hers with both pairs of orbs staring into each other.

"You're on, 'Kai'...~" He said and shocked the goth, her lids widened at the sudden formality. What really shocked her was...when he kissed the tip of her nose and flash stepped out of sight. Everyone gawked in astonishment, they couldn't believe he just did that... She still remained in that posture; Face red, slits wide and a frowning mouth said it all...

"Come Kaiorin...let us not waste anymore time..." Dao stated between gritted teeth and pulled on the back of her collar, dragging her along with him. Not once had she said anything, she was too much in shock by that kiss to even think straight... She was all chibified, big round red orbs, no mouth lining and all pudgy looking. With him pulling her along, she was scrapping against the ground and comical squeaking emitted from the clean floor.

After those two left, it was only a matter of seconds before the two remaining in the room busted into laughter.

In Yamamoto's office, was Morgus, Dao and Kai. Setsuen sat in a chair just in front of the head Captain, the punk sat in the second chair next to him in a blushing mess and Dao stood behind both half breeds with a cautious gaze. "Now, I do believe you 'know' why you're here...Setsuen. Your actions from before, show that you betrayed the Soul Society by joining Sosuke Aizen's side. Punishment will be decided, depending on what you have to say about this. Captain Soi-Feng and quite a few others is infuriated by your betrayal, so state your reasons!" His harsh voice made the said man giggle and smile happily, being glad that his sister was with him.

"I only wished for my dear sister here, to be by my side. I feared for our separation, after we reunited a while back.~ I also kidnapped her, because Aizen needed her to resurrect Lord Daomig'rah here!~ He wanted to capture her himself but, I wanted to do it instead; I was afraid he was going to hurt her... Reason why I joined him, was because he promised he would train me and help me become stronger.~" Morgus answered and Kai just watched silently from the side. Her brother's expression went from happy-go-lucky, to mourn.

"I was informed by Captain Soi-Feng, that you joined her squad for 'personal reasons' as you put it... Is that why you joined? To get stronger?" He questioned him again and seen the man nod.

"That isn't the only reason... It's also because I wanted to look for someone; After I found my sister and learned that she was the one Aizen needed, I informed him about her. I wasn't expecting to find my dear sister.~ The person I'm looking for, Head Captain...is the murderer of my parents... My sister and I had our little fight, she understood after I told her my reasons... So, she offered to train me instead, since Aizen didn't do it like he promised." He replied with a fake smile and narrowed brown orbs, he too wore his old shihakusho.

"I see... Tell me, how did you learn of her being the one he needed...? How did you know she was Lord Daomig'rah's descendant, when you knew nothing about him?" The old man asked and squinted his lids. The scene changed to show only Setsuen's mouth, that perfect smile plastered and had a finger rise to his lips in the 'shushing' gesture.

"Because...Aizen told me about Daomig'rah having a Descendant." Twas his simple answer. Yamamoto just closed his gaze and sighed, then leaned back in his chair.. The scene changed back to show his face, a fake smiling expression still evident. "He said she would be a useful pawn to him and when he found out he could resurrect Lord Daomig'rah, he decided to take her with him.~"

"Very well... Coumetsu, what is your end of the story?" He opened one eye and looked at her from his angle, seeing the goth just stare up at the ceiling with her arms up behind her head.

"He's right, that's how it all went down. I didn't really like how he kept acting all weird...; I can't really say anything about the last part though..." Kai answered and rolled her slits down to view the old man, he nodded and sighed once more.

"Alright... Now, Lord Daomig'rah...we need to speak...privately. Coumetsu and Setsuen, step out please..." Yama demanded and opened his lids directly at Dao, making the elder dragon squint his gaze. With that, Kai got up and patted her old man's shoulder on her way by. She left with Morgus, leaving them two to talk. "I heard from one of my Captains, that you wanted to make a truce between us..."

"My Great Granddaughter desired for me to do so, not I... I loathe you Soul Reapers...but I shall do anything that Kaiorin wishes... She does not want me to cause conflict or any kind of trouble with you or other Soul Reapers... I do not want her to be harmed, so I shall do exactly that. As long as I am by her side, watching over her...I do not care... Do know...if any of you harm her...I will annihilate you all... I decided to be a father to her and as a parent, I shall watch over her..." He said and got a strict stare in return.

"Tell me...what made you despise us Soul Reapers...? I remember back long ago, when you slaughtered my soul reapers, Captains and took in countless souls. As I recall, you were the ruler and you preferred to stay within Hueco Mundo... So, what made you change your mind, when you raged about in the world of the living?" He asked seriously and rose his voice slightly.

"Because...one of your male comrades, killed my mate and was going to kill my daughter..." Dao pointed out and growled with gritted teeth, he was getting angry at having to remember that horrid past.

"Ryuki...she was killed...? I gave out no order, to have someone kill her... She was considered a traitor but, she chose to leave the Soul Society. She informed me about it and left, after I gave my approval. She told me she fell in love with you and wanted to be with you, to start a family and such... She abandoned her post as a Captain, so she could make a family with you... She couldn't do that, knowing being a Captain held her down with responsibilities. I will find out, who took Ryuki's life... I do not tolerate underhanded actions from a fellow Soul Reaper! I told her that she is to 'never' return to the Soul Society, that she is banished. She wanted no trouble from us..." He stated and grumbled in silence, contemplating on his hidden thoughts with his orbs shut.

"That 'male'...was ordered to kill Ryuki and my daughter, I killed him before he got to even harm my little girl. Before I did, I over heard him speaking over some sort of device. He said he did his job, that Ryuki was dead and he ask if he should kill the child next..." Dao mentioned and saw Yamamoto open one eye at his words, he didn't look pleased...

"So that is why, you rampaged in the world of the living...? Someone killed your wife and almost killed your daughter, you were just trying to protect them... Tell me, who all do you remember coming after Ryuki? How many soul reapers were looking for her?" He asked and seen Dao scowl, his head lowered with shadow masking his gleaming slits.

"Fifty Soul Reapers, was the last count I could recall...before I killed them all... When she came home to my volcanic castle, she told me that Soul Reapers were after her; She looked wounded a bit... I made her hide within my castle, while I took care of them. She was pregnant too, she was holding her stomach and crying to me that her water broke...that she was going to give birth at any moment... I was devastated, Soul Reapers were after my wife, she was going to give birth and I made her hide deep within my castle... I didn't even get to be there, to hold her until our child came..." He said and clenched his fists tightly, then gritted his teeth in view; Two large fangs appeared on either side of his mouth. "After I killed those Soul Reapers, I went on a rampage! Though when I retreated back home, she was dead and my baby girl was crying for her mother! I WILL FIND WHO EVER ORDERED THAT SOUL REAPER TO DO SUCH A THING...AND MUTILATE THEM!" He raged and screamed out the last sentence, his reiatsu was beginning to rise, until...a gentle hand got placed on his shoulder. He looked up and seen the Head Captain staring at him intently, causing him to calm down a bit.

"I will find who ever did this... You can rest easy now, I will have people investigate and search for the culprit. I will not tolerate treason!" He paused and took his arm down, then walked back over to his chair. "I accept this alliance between us...and I will make sure we find out who did it!" He rose his voice, then sighed in relief. "Now, go be with your great granddaughter... All you can do now, is wait." He said and saw Dao nod, turn to the door and pace towards it.

Before he left, he looked over his shoulder and...glanced back at the old man one last time. "I appreciate this..." Twas all he said and left, leaving the Head Captain in his office alone.

"Who in their right mind, would do such a thing...?" Yama asked himself and closed his peers in thought, leaning back against his chair once more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey old man, how'd it go?" The goth stood to her feet and walked up to him, her expression held boredom. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, gazed in his slits and heard nothing but silence.

"It went well...he accepted the truce. There is however, something I should tell you..." He said and shut his lids, he was still wearing those white hakama pants and the necklace.

"What's up...?" Twas all she asked, only to get pulled into a hug. He used a hand and pulled her head forward, into his embrace.

"Yamamoto said, that he was not aware of the Soul Reaper killing Ryuki... He was infuriated that under handed work went on, behind his back. So he has decided to have some people to investigate and search for the culprit. In the mean time, you...are going to be my daughter. I may be your Great Grandfather but, I shall also be your father..." He answered; Kai's lids widened at those words, she was NOT expecting him to take her under his wing like a parent. "I have grown protective of you...Kaiorin... An attachment that I feel is a blessing from my wife... A second chance... Will you allow me to be your father...?" He added and put his other hand on her shoulder, with his slits still closed.

Her slits grew thin at his question, tears filled her orbs and her lower face couldn't be seen. She's never knew what having a parent was like...and to have someone older offer her the position of being a daughter to them, made her heart throb... Deep down, she always wanted a mother and father to care for her...unlike the ones who abandoned her on the streets of the Rukongai... Quietness wafted around the room and so had time, yet he still waited.

She couldn't say anything, all she could do...was nod and sob. Her eyes closed and she rubbed her face in his arms, nodding. With her response, Dao smiled softly and held her tighter, this time with his arms around her frame. "Very well..."


	46. Chapter 46: The beginning of a new Myste

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 46: The beginning of a new mystery**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: HEY GUYS, IT'S ABOUT DANG TIME MY NEW PLOT COMES INTO PLACE! This is a beginning of a new mystery, the title says it all. A new plot, that I thought of for when she goes back to the Soul Society! This whole theory of mine, is so that Kai can finally find out who she loves and this new arc is supposed to help her grow closer to her destined lover!

A new arc, a new plot; The Beginning of a new mystery! Hope you enjoy!~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nothing but high pitched, girly laughter echoed throughout an apartment. As the scene zoomed in on the apartment and shown someone on the inside, a girl with maroon colored hair in a side ponytail and long bangs over one eye. Her eyes was shaped like an elf's eye and her frame was tiny. She was five foot tall and two inches, wearing a shihakusho. "Your body won't go to waste, it will be in my stomach!" She laughed and had a butcher knife in hand. She stood over a counter top, stabbing away at something and...wore an apron? The scene changed to show her tiny form standing on a stool, stabbing evilly at some raw chicken next to a stove... "DON'T DEFY ME AND MY STOMACH!" She yelled while having a happy smile on her face. The color of her orbs was mauve, she had a tiny little white skull clip holding up her ponytail and its eye sockets was shaped like hearts.

"Maiya! Are you murdering your dinner again?!" A man's voice yelled into the kitchen and around the corner, his head poked out from behind. "I'd hate to be that chicken...~" He mumbled teasingly and stared blankly at the girl's backside.

"Oh, hi Haro!" She chirped and turned around, leaving that butcher knife inside the poor thing. "How was training, did it go well?" She asked and walked up to him. His hair was odd but interesting; It was short, his right side was swept back and slick while his other side had long bangs over his left eye. The slicked back side of his hair was red and his other side was black. He wore an earring on his right ear, it was shaped like a vampire cross and it was dark red. Every time shine would cast over it, the shine would be a blood red color. His eyes were abnormal, the pupils appeared like diamond shapes and his eye color was yellow. His eye shape was odd too, the corners close to his nose was curved down and the outer corners were curved up. He almost looked like some fancy vampire, due to his skin being so dead pale; He had black eyeliner just on his upper lids.

"It went well. I passed in a heart beat, the ladies just can't resist me.~" He dramatically put a hand on his forehead and leaned back, smirking as well. Maiya just sweat dropped and placed a hand on her hips, tapping a foot.

"Can't you go one day, without flirting with women...? Really, I bet 'that's how you got into Captain Soi-Feng's squad!" She puffed out her cheeks, a faint flush on them and narrowed her cute elf eyes.

"Hardly.~ She made me perform various techniques, though... I was running away from her in fear of my life, but I passed regardless!~" He put his fists on his hips and pushed out his chest, making it look like he was victorious. His frame wasn't very muscular but, his height was at six foot and four inches.

"Can't you take things seriously?!" She yelled with comical white eyes and an irk mark on her head. Her tiny fists was balled and she leaned forward, almost falling off her stool.

"Not when theirs a woman around!~" He teased, giggled and was about to walk back into the room he left.

"HEY, I'M A WOMAN TOO! Aaaah!" She raged before falling, she lost her balance and the stool underneath her tipped over. She was expecting a hard landing, when she gasped and felt Haro catch her.

"Ah-ah-aaah.~ You're a girl, not a woman. You're too young for me, hehehehehe.~" He chuckled and flash stepped out of sight, leaving the girl pouting in her spot.

She puffed out her cheeks, pouted and crossed her arms. She never did like how Haro treated her like a little girl... "I'm not a little girl! I'm an adult! In human years, I'd be twenty years old!" She shouted after raising her head to the ceiling, then brought it back down. "Idiot..." She mumbled.

"Ah, yes! Maiya, did you make it in Captain Kyouraku's squad?!" Haro's voice echoed from the other side of the apartment. The said girl stood to her feet and back up the stool, taking out the insides of the raw chicken.

"Yes! He kept saying I was adorable though, it was annoying! It even said on my record, that I was an adult!" All she got from that, was laughter from her friend. Her face lit up and she began stabbing the chicken again out of frustration. "Shut uuup!" She yelled while fixing up the chicken; She cut up some parts on it, covered it with flower and stuck it in a frying pan on the stove. "Haro are you hungry?!" She asked after a few minutes of calming down, now turning the chicken pieces onto their other sides.

"Yeah, I haven't ate all day! Will you eat first?! Cause I really want to taste chicken!" He asked in return and popped his head back in.

"Sure. It won't take me long, my food's almost done!" She said and after ten minutes, she was done eating and was sitting at the table.

"You done?" He asked and came into the kitchen, she nodded and smiled with giggles slipping from her lips.

"Here, wouldn't want you to starve.~" She held out her wrist and watched him walk over, he chuckled. Grabbing her wrist, he leaned over, opened his mouth and bit into it. Blood got drawn out, it trickled down her wrist and she didn't even seem fazed. His yellow orbs shut in satisfactory and stood there sucking. Finally he let go, his tongue reached out and licked the droplet of blood that lingered on the side of his mouth.

"Thank you, Maiya!~How about we head out, I want to buy something!" He chirped and grinned, whilst shutting his lids.

"Ok." She blinked blankly in confusion and stood to her feet. They both left and wondered out of their apartment, waltzing down one of the pathways. "What was it you wanted?" She looked up at him from the side and she had to REALLY look up.

"Oh, I heard there's a new shop open in the shopping district! It's a gothic store, that sells all kinds of stuff there.~" He mused the last part and winked her way. She blushed and smiled excitedly, while jumping up and down.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" She cheered, grabbed his hand and ran with him being dragged like a rag doll.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST WON, YET I STAND!" Kai's voice made the whole outside shake. She, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, Morgus and Dao were all at restaurant eating out.

"YOU'RE JUST LUCKY YOU GOT LAVA IN YOUR STOMACH! I BET YOUR OLD MAN CAN EAT MORE THAN YOU!" Madarame shouted and slammed his palms on the table, the goth was just picking at her teeth...with a bone shard. "Where did you get that...?" He asked and pointed at the piece of bone in her hand.

She rolled her slits down and viewed the bone piece, then grinned wickedly. "I found my old white attire that I wore in Los Noches. So I wanted to get the bones out of the pant pockets, didn't want'em to go to waste.~ I can eat bones, it's what 'really' fills me up and these...well they're just a snack." She answered and made the bone piece twitch in between her teeth.

"Huh, that's a little gross...but hey, if you're able to eat 'that' then that's pretty cool. Most people would die from that, the bones would cut open their insides if they weren't careful." He said and leaned back, holding his stomach all the while. "Man I'm 'stuffed'..." He added and groaned, then grinned with his pupils meeting slits.

"Hey old man-" Before she got to say anything, Dao narrowed his slits and shook his head.

"It is not...'old man'... I may be your great grandfather, but I am also your 'father' now. Do not address me as 'old man' anymore." He said, he was sitting right next to her and had his arms were folded.

She stared at him questioningly, then spoke. "Um..." She mumbled then grinned evilly. "ANCIENT DRAGON!" That made the said Lordship stumble out of his seat and face flat into the floor. Her fist was pumped into the air and her eyes were closed, she was teasing him.

In anger, he shot back up on his feet and stood an inch from his seat. Fists clenched and an irk mark evident. "I AM NOT ANCIENT! I AM...'MILDLY'!" He yelled and shocked everyone...even himself. His slits widened and his mouth frowned. He shut his orbs, collected himself and sat back down, with a quick clearing of his throat. "I shall accept the challenge you have issued... Kaiorin, let us test to see who can eat the most." He challenged his own great granddaughter/ or daughter...anyway, and looked over at her with stoic slits.

"PFFFT, HAHAHAHAHAHA! FINE, FINE, YOU'RE ON! RANGIKU, START THE ORDERS AND KEEP'EM COMING! We're gonna be here for a while...~" She mused and grinned towards the blonde.

"How exciting!" Matsumoto clasped her hands together and smiled, then ran to someone to fill in the orders.

"Sister, you've already ate. Are you sure you can handle another round?~ Lord Daomig'rah could probably take in a lot more than you." Morgus said and stood next to Yumichika, who was sitting next to Ikkaku.

"I got this shit, bro! Oh...by the way...what did Captain Kurotsuchi do with my stuff...?" She asked and looked over at Dao, he shut his eyes in silence.

"I took your 'things' down to your...dwelling. After we got here and you got put into...'squad four barracks' as they put it, one of the Captains escorted me to your home. I carried your belongings down there...

-Flash back-

Down the pathway, Dao was carrying her bike on his bicep with his forearm holding it up. One of the Captains was walking in front and shown him to her apartment, he looked up at the steps quizzically. "Up here..." The man's voice said and pointed directly at the door, on the second floor. The elder nodded, casually paced up the staircase and went to open the door...when...it wouldn't open.

"It will not open..." He mumbled, then rose a foot as an attempt to kick it down. The Captain stopped him by getting in front and unlocking the door, then handed the key to him.

"It doesn't open without a key... You're not accustomed to this kind of life are you...?" He asked and peered over at the old man.

"No..." Twas all he said and walked right in, sat the stuff down and left right after.

-end of flash back-

"Which Captain escorted you?~" Setsuen questioned and tilted his head.

"Captain Zaraki, I believe... He wanted to fight me, if he escorted me to her home. So I did and I won...he got what he wanted." The dragon replied in a dignified manner, then seen some lady run over to their group.

"Here you are, enjoy!~" The woman said and smiled, once she opened her eyes to the old man...she about screamed... Now there was 'two' people with the same kind of eyes. Poor lady... She rushed away with a devastated expression.

"Wait, when did you fight our Captain?" Madarame asked and rose a brow, then leaned back against his seat.

"The day before Kai had woken up..." He said, making silence fill the atmosphere.

"WELL, ENOUGH WITH THIS! LET'S EAT! CAUSE AFTER THIS, I WANNA GO PRACTICE A SONG ON MY GUITAR!" She yelled and grabbed her chopsticks, everyone had the same question in their heads...except Morgus and Dao.

" _Guitar?_ " They all asked in their heads simultaneously, with a bunch of question marks popping up.

After what felt like hours...but was really forty five minutes, Kai was groaning and laying her head on the table. Dao...was being his usual self but, had a triumphant smirk plastered with closed orbs. "You should have took the 'words' your brother mentioned into consideration. It was obvious that I was going to win..." He said and stood up, fixed his white hakama pants and turned to face her. "Now...you mentioned your guitar, correct?"

His words made her head jolt up. "Yes!" She jumped from her seat, only to have Rangiku hug her from the side and giggle.

"Hey Coumetsu, I heard there's a new shop up in the shopping district! I passed by it not that long ago, when we were all gathering here.~ It's a gothic shop, so I thought you might like to go there! You like that kind of stuff, right?" She poked the punk's cheek. Kai had astonished orbs, she's never gone to one of those shops before.

"SCREW PLAYIN' MY GUITAR, LET'S GO THERE! I need more lip stick and eyeliner anyway...I'm almost out." She grinned and looked at the blonde, only to see her blink in curiosity.

"But you look better without all that makeup!~ Didn't you even realize that you didn't have your makeup on, or your hair up?" Everyone in the room froze solid, even the goth... She had no idea and here she was, running around with her flawless skin in view... With an awkward and comical snowstorm coming through, even Dao turned into an ice sculptor...

Suddenly, the ice melted and her reiatsu rose...she was pissed. "WHAT THE HEEEEEELLL?!" Her long black hair flailed up with her fire and made everyone back up...aside from her elder of course...I mean, he just stood there...

"Kai, I think you look good either way...no one's telling you what you can and can't wear. Rangiku was just giving you her opinion and letting you know, that you didn't have your gothic look on today." Madarame pointed out and smirked, not once had he broke his gaze from her features.

"Tch- whatever...let's go, I'm getting my stuff back on!" She got up and barged out the door. It didn't take long for her to get back to her apartment and return, with her gothic makeup on. "Who ever wants to come with, better get your butts in gear cause I'm not wasting anymore time!~" She popped her head through the door and left right after. Matsumoto just laughed and ran out to catch up, Ikkaku chuckled and did the same, while Morgus and Dao just stood there.

"Well, shall we go my Lord?~" He questioned and quirked a brow. Seeing the elder nod, he was the first to leave, before Setsuen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I wonder if they have any cute dolls there!" Maiya cooed and saw the shop not too far from their location. She jogged down the path, passing other shops and sell stands. Haro was jogging with her, thinking of all the possible items it held.

"Maiya, wait for-" Before he got to finish, in his view...was a gothic woman in all black. The scene changed to show Haro's single eye behind his bangs, widen in amaze. The scene zoomed out slowly and changed back to his full face, exposing blush marks on his cheeks. Very slowly, every detail on her face, to her ponytail and her attire got checked out in his view. " _She's...She's so..._ " He mentally spoke and paused in his sentence.

Kai was running to the gothic store and was about to head in, until Morgus tugged on her arm. He pulled her back, making her turn her head and yell. Haro couldn't make out what she was saying but, he liked what he was seeing; A gothic woman acting like a punk. Setsuen rose his hands in defense towards her and smiled her way. She just raged at him and stomped off.

Back to Kai and her group, she was mumbling something to herself before entering and looked over her shoulder at her bro. "Oi, if you don't wanna go in then fine! Stay out here and let me go shoppin' a minute! Sheesh..." She stated and turned back to the door; Just before she got to enter, someone came up to her.

Haro ran up to the goth, pulled out a random rose and dramatically pointed it to her like he was proposing something... He remained standing, stood sideways and had his other hand placed on his heart; His flirtatious grin and wavering orbs became evident. "My love, my Goddess! Tell me that this is not a dream!~ Oh how your beauty stands out above all others!~ " He mused with a charming hypnotic tone, much like how a vampire would speak. (His voice is hypnotic like the singer in 'Vampire Knight opening 1' the anime.~)

The goth just stared at him with boredom and confusion. Everyone besides Ikkaku, all mentally asked the same thing in unison..." _He thinks 'that's beautiful...?_ " Nothing but awkward silence filled the air and all she had to say was... "What...? Who're you...?"

Before the stranger could say anything, Madarame walked over and grabbed his bicep. He pulled him away from the punk, gripped tighter on his arm and got directly in his face. Shadow got in between his eyes and his lips curled up, making one of his hilarious features. "Leave her alone..." He whispered in a dark and gravely way.

"She's not taken, is she?~" Haro whispered back, gave an evil smirk and lowered his face. They both gazed into each other's features, until Ikkaku finally answered.

"No...but that doesn't mean she wants some-" Madarame got cut off by the said stranger, when he got out of his grip and chuckled lightly.

"Excellent!" He said and instantly turned back around, with a charming smile plastered. "Sorry to keep you waiting, dear!~ I am Haro Tatsibura and might I say, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! So much black on your face, the two basic gothic colors put to use in a unique fashion! True beauty is written all over you!" He cooed but the moment was short lived, when she just ignored him and walked into the store. Everyone aside from Morgus went in and her bro just dangerously glared at the vampire themed man.

"Leave my sister alone...stranger.~ Or I will kill you..." Twas all he said, before Haro's friend came along and stood by his side.

"Haro, what did I say about flirting with every woman you see?! Every...DARK looking woman, that is!" She fumed, crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Oh but, this woman was different! You should have seen her, she had all black on! And her eyes...they were so bright like lava! They were mesmerizing!~" Tatsibura responded and put a hand to his heart, with the other over his forehead. He really likes being dramatic...

"Right...and a unicorn popped out flaming wings and leaped over the sun..." She said sarcastically and sweat dropped, with boredom all over her features. "I'd believe that, the day when pigs fly! Now c'mon let's go, I wanna go take a look inside!" She excitedly stated and dragged him over to the door; Once she left with him, Morgus was alone...outside...without his sister...and no one else...

"I...think my sister might need some assistance!~" He nervously giggled to himself and jolted inside, in search for her.


	47. Chapter 47: Celebrating her return

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 47: Celebrating her return.**

In the store, all kinds of dark and creepy things was up for sell. There was small little rag dolls, straw made dolls with black tiny kimonos on them, multiple colored fingernail polishes, various lipsticks, skull shaped jewelry, hair jell, eyeliners, dark kimonos and other Japanese attires with gothic designs on them. There was bracelets for males and females alike with spikes, jewels and other accessories. Skulls, fake spider webs, various colored candles and even colored cloths with patterns on them was there. Mostly gothic valuables littered the shop and the goth stared in awe. Though something hit her...something she almost forgot, since she was in Los Noches for so long... Her ball, the palm sized ball that Rangiku bought her. " _Damn, I should have picked that ball up, on my way back out of my apartment...after I put the makeup back on and such..._ "She mentally spoke and walked through a path that had a lot of cute little toys. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets, darting her slits left and right of either side of the small path. " _I wonder where everyone else went..._ " She questioned in her head, taking notice of all the dolls and painted, wooden bats. She sweat dropped at the sight of those two toys. "Those look like something children would play with...but, isn't gothic stuff meant mostly for teenagers and adults...?" She vocally asked, her expression had a frown and bored orbs, still gazing at the two types of toys. She leaned over, picked up a rag doll and examined it. It wore a black cloak with a violet colored gown. On top its head, was a black straw hat with lace covering up its eyes.

"Ah, welcome! You must be new here! I ran into a few other new customers, were they with you?" A mature and seductive woman's voice questioned and made her raise her head. The woman had a purple fan with black lace up on the edges; She wore a...revealing dark purple kimono... Her cleavage was exposed, the front of her legs stuck out from a slit of the bottom piece, a black wrapping tightly hugged her waist and had a small bow tied up against her back. Her lower face was hiding behind the fan and her orbs was masked by an average black coned looking hat that seemed to come from feudal japan; It was tilted over her forehead. She wore black clogs and her fingernails appeared dark purple.

The goth just stared at the woman, with the face that says 'You're bothering me for WHAT reason...?' She just remained silent and glared at the dark and 'loose' looking woman. After a moment of quietness, the said revealing woman snapped her fan closed and dark violet lips was exposed smirking.

"Forgive my rudeness.~ I am Aurora Kasaki the owner of this shop and might I say, your attire is rather intriguing..." She said and pointed the tip of her closed fan out, moving it up and down at her form. She was standing with her one leg sticking out, leaning to the side and her other leg behind it. One arm rested across her stomach, as if her arms were crossed with just one arm. The whole top piece of her dress hung down below her shoulders; Letting the whole world see her collar bones, shoulder blades, cleavage and neck. "I should have you model for us, so we can get some new outfit designs in.~ I'm sure there are soul reapers aside from yourself, that would love some new gothic fashion ideas." She stated and put her fan back up to her lips, leaving it closed.

"It's my idea, so no..." Kai was about to pass the owner up, until Aurora pinched on to the side of her shirt and held her still. The goth's feet kept sliding from trying to push past the said woman, only...she was trotting in place. "Gaaaaah, let go!" She yelled and began running like road runner, her fists swaying back and forth.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm...~ Come now, I'm sure a lot of people would love to see your ideas." Kasaki mentioned and didn't even budge from the punk's force. She remained facing forward, with her arm behind her holding on to the goth. "I know a good look, when I see one. I have a good eye for gothic styles, may they be feminine or tough.~" She spoke with her seductive voice, even her low laughter held the same tone.

"DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS, LADY!" Kai raged and turned to face the mysterious owner. Aurora had faced the punk and chuckled, putting the said arm back across her stomach.

"My, what language.~ You certainly aren't lady like, are you?" She questioned and tapped the tip of her fan on her chin. Before the punk could reply, she heard Madarame's voice and looked behind her.

"Over here!" Kai shouted, then looked back towards Aurora only...to find that she was gone. She quirked a brow, shifted her slits from right to left and looked back behind her. "The hell...?" She whispered to herself, soon seeing Madarame come around the corner and pace up to her.

"Kaiorin, there you are! Come on, it's almost time to head out. Didn't you want to practice your 'guitar' thing?" He asked and grinned, not even taking notice of the toys next to him. "Did you pick out your black makeup?" He asked once more, before seeing a confused look in her features.

"Damn straight I do and yup, I gott'em." She reached in her pocket, pulled out some black lipstick and eyeliner.

"Great, oh and...what's wrong?" He rose a brow and dropped his grin, he knew something was up.

"The damn store owner just talked to me and tried to make me give her my style... Like hell I'd ever give something like that away! THIS IS MY 'THING', I'M NOT GIVING UP MY OWN SHIT TO HELP HER MAKE MONEY!" She raged and her veins began to show up; Ikkaku just smirked at her and chuckled. "What was weird though was that, when you came around the corner and I went to look back at the lady...she wasn't there..." She added, making an annoyed expression at the mention of the creepy woman.

"Well, I guess even ghosts like your taste! C'mon, let's go buy these and head out. Rangiku should be waiting for us, everyone else already went outside." He said and passed her up, with a quick pat on her shoulder.

Kai just grew a sweat drop down her head and waltzed on behind him, following the first seat. Unbeknownst to the goth, Haro was spying on her from behind, peeking around the corner with a smirk and a flush on his cheeks. Before he knew it, he got grabbed by the collar of his shihakusho and got dragged out of view. "M-Maiya, wait!" He whisper yelled.

The scene changed and shown Maiya pulling the said man down the isle, making him stumble over his own footing. "Come on Haro, enough spying on your crush!" She said, then stopped in her tracks after spotting something hanging from an outfit post. A pretty blue kimono with black flower designs was presented, it even had a price on it. "Look! Isn't that pretty?!" She ran to it, only to come face to face with Aurora all of a sudden. She skidded and managed to step back, from almost running into the said woman.

"Why, hello Donieri and Tatsibura.~ What brings you here to my shop?" Kasaki spoke, with the purple and black laced fan open in front of her mouth. Both Haro and Maiya gasped at the sight, they pointed their fingers out and shakily spoke in unison. "Y-Y-'YOU'RE' THE STORE OWNER?!" They were both shocked at seeing her.

"Why of course, did I fail to inform you that I desired to open a shop?" She asked behind the fan and chuckled, not once stirring in her spot.

"You did fail to, or I would have offered you my assistance!~ Maiya and I absolutely 'love' this kind of thing! Oh how cruel, oh...so cruel!~" Haro answered and put the back of his hand to his forehead, with a teasing smirk evident.

All Aurora did was flap her fan nonchalantly. "I know, I know.~" She said in return, as if reassuring him. "So tell me, have you ran into any of 'them' yet?" She questioned the two and made them both go silent, with serious gazes.

"Not yet, there might not be any in the this district... We could try the Rukongai later, if you want.~" Tatsibura answered and his vampiric orbs squinted at the mention of, 'them'.

"Alright, see to it that you do." Twas all Kasaki said and faded out of sight, soon having Maiya sigh.

"I wanna buy this kimono, Haro!" She faced the vampire and hopped in place, her long side ponytail bouncing with her. He only smiled and shut his peers, then walked past her.

"Alright, but only if you promise not to ruin it like the many times you had before...when I bought you those other dresses in the past.~" He hummed and got it for her, she crossed her arms with a pouting feature.

"Hey, I only ruined them because we had to fight someone all of a sudden!" She shouted and averted her mauve orbs, with pink dusting her cheeks.

"That man couldn't help but to flirt with you, you're so tiny and cute! Lucky for you he was our target, so Lady Kisaki let it slide.~" He cooed and patted her scalp, her head kept lowering more and more with each pat.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" She balled her fists and waved her arms about, with her lids closed. "Come on, let's just buy this dress already!" She marched onward and Haro chuckled, following her with the said attire in his arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After everyone left, Setsuen, Dao and Ikkaku followed the goth home. Kai had her thinking habit issued, Madarame walked beside her, Morgus on her other side and Dao...behind the punk. "Hey Kai, I'm curious...what's this 'Guitar' thing, you've mentioned before?" He asked with his attention focused on the said woman. He held on to his sheathed Zanpakuto, letting it lay against his shoulder while pacing.

"A guitar's an instrument man, got it from the world of the living. "Coumetsu replied, with a grin spreading across her features and narrowed slits viewing him from the corners.

"Hah, 'you' with an 'instrument'?! This will be good, never thought you would have the patience to learn how to play one." He grinned her way, soon seeing her reach into her pocket and pull out a bone shard. She stuck it in her mouth, chewed on it and made it twitch like a toothpick.

"Hey, playing the guitar is fun! Once you learn how to play one, its like you're in your own little damn world!" She raged, then felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She looked over, seeing her bro giggle and shut his lids.

"Sister, why not play a song? Wouldn't you like to perform in front of a small audience?~" He muscly asked and giggled once more, letting go right after.

"Hell yeah I would! THIS PLACE NEEDS SOME EXCITEMENT AND MUSIC IS THE WAY TO GO! C'MON BRO, MADARAME AND OLD MAN! There's this one song I've been reaaallly wanting to practice, it's got a sick sound to it!" She shouted with excite and smiled her signature grin.

"Must you continue to call me that...?" Dao asked and one of his slits began twitching, he was actually getting annoyed. Everyone was walking down a path in the seireitei, getting odd stares from the three by bystanders.

"What else am I supposed to call you...? I mean. It feels too damn awkward to call you 'dad', 'father', 'pops', 'papa' or 'daddy'..." She mumbled and kept chewing on the bone piece, whilst keeping her attention forward. She had a bland expression but, soon got replaced with another excited grin. "C'mon, let's hurry! I wanna go practice dammit!" As she spoke, she turned and walked backwards. She twirled around, ran off and her ponytail swayed behind her.

It was slow motion, showing her hair flailing past Ikkaku's face. His cheeks lit up and his lids widened, he couldn't help but to like how it would gracefully wave behind her. The scene picked up speed and she dashed onward, far ahead of the group. Setsuen chuckled under his breath, smiled happily and ran after her to catch up. Dao sighed and used sonido, leaving a stunned first seat frozen in a daze.

What snapped him out of his hidden thoughts, was Kai's voice that shouted strongly. "OI, IKKAKU! C'MON, OR YOUR ASS IS GETTIN' LEFT BEHIND!" Her words made him flinch and blink out of his daze, causing him to grin and squint his orbs right after. He flash stepped and appeared running next to her, she looked his way smirking with her teeth bared. He did the same, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"You're on, Kai!" He accepted the hidden offer and soon, they both disappeared and left the other two behind. They were racing to her apartment, she was laughing and jumping over obstacles while he ran on top the path's walls.

Soon she did the same, jumping on top the walls on the opposite side of him and trying to out run the man. "YOU CAN'T BEAT THIS SHIT MAN, I GOT SONIDO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ikkaku was shocked at seeing her use it, then started laughing to himself. He flash stepped and tried to keep up with her, only to end up in last place at her apartment. "HAHAHAHAHA, I TOLD YA SO!" She turned and opened her door, leaving it open for the first seat.

Once he got to the top level of the stair case, he shook his head and grinned. "Damn, you really 'have' gotten faster haven't you?" He asked himself, walked right in and stopped in mid step. So much foreign items was attached to her bike... "Hey, what are those things supposed to be?! Is that even allowed here, in the soul society?!" He pointed a finger at her stuff and looked surprised. Soon, Setsuen and Dao came in, then made themselves comfortable in her dwelling.

"They didn't say anything yet, so I don't give a flying poop!" She answered and took out her radio, music player with headphones, guitar, her amp, music sheets, guitar practice discs and everything else. She let the rope fall off the motorcycle and she stood there with her hands clamped to her hips, grinning wickedly.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO GET ALL OF THAT?! DID YOU STEAL IT?!" He rose his voice in even more astonishment, then closed the door to hide her things. "You could get in real trouble bringing all that here..." He added, crossed his arms and leaned up against the nearby wall.

"HAH! YEAH RIGHT! Even 'I' know stealing's wrong! I just got lucky, when I went there! I managed to sneak out of Los Noches and grab a few 'entertaining' things! I WAS FUCKING BORED, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR BEING STUCK IN A BLAND PLACE LIKE THAT!" She yelled with comical white orbs and gritted teeth; She faced him with clenched fists and an irk mark. All was heard, was Morgus humming to himself and walking into her small kitchen, searching for something.

"What?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU GOT OUT?! HOW DID YOU GET OUT, WITHOUT THEM KNOWING?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'YOU GOT LUCKY'?!" His response only made the goth lean back and give a demented smirk.

"Cause, they forgot to take down their gar...ganta...thing.~" She said, then lowered her head and crossed her arms. "I found it, got out, some how won a lottery...I think that's what they called it...and bought all this shit! I was out for five hours haha! I went back cause I didn't want anyone...getting hurt or get involved with any of the Espadas." She answered the last sentence seriously, her lips in a frown and her slits squinted.

"Oh...well that makes sense... Tell me, how do you expect to keep your stuff in tact while you're here? Don't you have to keep that...machine there clean?" He asked and pointed to her bike, she only nodded in return.

"Yup, but it's not dirty yet! I think it's outta juice though..." She walked over, leaned in and tapped the gas meter with her index finger. Next it was her old man's turn to grow curious; He went to explore the small home she had and ended up walking out of the scene. He kept going from one room to the next behind the scene, opening cupboards, over the head cupboards in the kitchen, curiously staring at a stove, going to her bedroom and looking around. Morgus just found it kind of funny, seeing Dao act like a curious kitten. He lifted up a rug and looked underneath, took out a box of uncooked rice then looked at it and put it back. Poked at the burners on the stove, opened the small oven underneath, went into her bedroom and fiddled with the covers...he did so many things...

"Juice...? You mean it runs on something?" He asked and quirked a brow, walking closer to her machine.

"Yup, it runs on 'gas' as it says on the manual. The thing's got some kick, it's speed is nasty and I love it! Can't wait to ride it down the pathways, hahahaha!" She laughed, he was too busy scanning it with interest to even notice her being real close. His face kept getting closer and closer towards the seat, until he seen something in the corner of his eyes... He slowly looked over...and...Kai's bust was right there! He jerked back up with a red face and looked away, nothing but a frown and a twitching iris. "The hell's wrong with you...?" She tilted her head to one side and rose a brow, she didn't understand...poor dude...

"J-Just get your guitar!" He said with his head still facing the other way, blushing even heavier. All she did was grow an even more puzzled look but, got her instrument anyway. She grinned, sat down, set everything up that was needed and began practicing.

Madarame awkwardly sat in a chair, a frown and a deep red face evident. Hearing her press play, she would fill in the guitar pieces and go along with the music. She seemed to have gotten a lot better since her first practice attempt, in Los Noches on the balcony. She'd mess up at times but, not as many times as before. He was a bit amazed at her skill, yet curious of how it all sounds when she's got it down pat.

What was funny...was that Dao's head was peeking around the corner, from the kitchen. He looked...chibi? His lava orbs were literally round, they were twinkling at hearing his own daughter/great granddaughter...whatever...play. Only half of his upper face could be seen and his fingers held on to the edge. Morgus peeked out from behind him and giggled, smiling happily with his hair dangling. They both peered into the room sideways...watching. "My dear sister, sure knows how to play.~ Do you like the sound the guitar makes too, my Lord?~" He questioned and seen him nod, not once making a sound.

After a while of practicing, the goth got up and stretched...not realizing the gazes she had from them. In mid of her stretch, she paused and widened her slits. In front of her, Setsuen sat cross legged with interest in his orbs, Dao sat with his knees up and his elbows resting on top and Ikkaku remained in his chair. "What...?" Bluntly asking, Madarame stood and paced towards her door, seeing as it was almost night. Everyone looked up and watched the first seat make his way there, then turn around.

"I'll stop by tomorrow in the morning Kai, Captain's probably gonna want to see ya. Daomig'rah, why not bunk with her until you can get a place of your own. C'mon Setsuen, I'm sure your Ex-Captain has a load of punishments for you when you get back." He smirked and saw her bro lower his head, with blue lines going down it. He sulked on the floor, still in the cross legged position. "Stop your pouting and come on! You gotta endure the consequences, so let's go!" He frowned, walked over and picked him up by the back of his collar. He turned chibi and small, having his legs up close to his midsection and his hands curved in front of him like paws. A pair of kitten ears, a quick mew and a black fluffy tail appeared, for a dramatic effect. (Lol, cause he's a half breed lion.~) Madarame shook his head with the same features as before and marched right out of her apartment, with little kitten Morgus in hand.

Kai just watched the door shut and her expression had a quirked brow and a frown on her lips. She leaned over, picked her guitar up and paced over into her room. Placing it near her bed, she smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Oi, old-" Before she got to say anything, she turned to face her elder...or supposedly 'father'...only to see him...eating...out of...the rice box... One hand was stuffed in the box, the other held it from underneath and his mouth was full of rice...with bits of it on his mouth. He was frozen, lids wide and leaning up against the kitchen wall. Then suddenly...he began chewing with a straight face, orbs still wide... Why...? Cause he got caught in the act.~

"OI, DON'T EAT THAT! THAT'S FOR COOKIN' RICE MAN!" She shouted and went to go grab the box, when he pulled it away and shut his lids. Every time she'd go to grab it, he'd turn the other way and keep eating. "GIVE IT HERE, YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT ALL!" She added and he STILL refused to hand it over...wow...he must really like uncooked rice... Finally, for several minutes, managed to grab it out of his hands and when she did...it was empty. "YOU MOLDY, STICKING TURD!" She yelled out; The scene changed to show the outside of her home, slowly zooming out and fading to black. The only thing that was heard in midst of the dark moment...was Dao's small chuckle.


	48. Chapter 48: What she doesn't know, will

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 48: What she doesn't know, will shock her.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I know you're so tired of author notes but, this is to let you know that..I've been having a hard time writing. It's not writer's block this time, it's real life problems; I am being needed constantly to do things in real and I hardly have time to write. Someone had just gotten out of the hospital and is now a home recovering, so please be patient...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A knock resonated from the goth's door, waking her and Dao up. The man grumbled at the annoying sound, feeling the need to pummel the one who had woke him up. With drowsiness evident the the punk's slits, she groggily stood to her feet and rubbed an eye. "Who the hell's knocking at this hour...?" She asked herself vocally, whilst sluggishly making her way to her door. The old ruler apparently slept on a pile of blankets on the floor, cause he was just sitting under them with a 'none to happy' expression.

Just when she touched the handle of her door, her brother rushed it open and made her fly to the other side of the room. "SISTER!~ HURRY, IT'S A DISASTER! SOME HOLLOW MANAGED TO GET INTO THE HOT SPRINGS AND IT'S VERY POWERFUL!" He shouted, only to get a foot planted square in his face and had it stay there.

"WHAT THE HELL, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" Kai yelled in question. Nothing seemed to process until like...five seconds later. With her one leg up, her foot glue to his face and a fist clenched up into the air, she blinked in curiosity. "Wait...a strong hollow...? LET'S GO, I WANNA KICK ITS ASS!" She got real excited at the news of a hollow invading but, little did she know that her bro was up to something. Just before she got to bolt out the door, her great granddaddy's arm randomly stretched in the scene and jerked her backwards by her collar. "What was that for, old man?!" She turned around harshly and bared her teeth, only to be given a strict glare from the said dragon.

"What is 'hot springs'...?" He questioned and had the most fierce look in his slits. " _If the 'hot springs hold...water... I cannot allow her to go..._ " He mentally noted and watched the goth quirk a brow.

"I just heard people talk about hot springs when my bro and I lived in the Rukongai... They said it was a 'relaxing place, just sitting in the water feels great'. So...yeah, I've only heard of other talk about it, I've never been in one though. Well- looks like I get to now! Get to fight in the hot springs, who WOULDN'T pass this chance up?! Hahahaha!" She laughed and clamped her hands on her hips. Dao's face went sour at hearing that the hot springs held water and that you had to get in it.

"You may go...but DO NOT get into the water... I wish for you to only defeat the hollow, I shall come with you, for safety reasons..." He stated with a grumble, something wasn't right...he acted like the water would just tear her apart...

"Tch- I can jump in if I want, the water's not gonna hurt anyone!" She yelled, faced her bro, grabbed his wrist and went out the door. With Morgus being dragged by her death grip, he heard Dao emit a dangerous growl. Once the door shut, the said man was alone in her apartment. His fists clenched and sharp teeth on the corners of his mouth becoming visible, he too decided to leave.

" _She does not understand the dangers... I must prevent her from ever attempting to get in..._ " He stated in his head as he left, making the door slam shut and slightly shake the inside of her dwelling.

"This way!" Setsuen yelled as he ran ahead of the goth, which is surprising since...he was in her death grip earlier... They were both sprinting down one of the pathways, rushing past everyone who was in the lane. As per ususal, Kai's reckless behavior caused her to bump into people, knock them down and make them fly upward from her carelessness. Dao on the other hand was smart, he was pacing across the top of the walls and kept an eye on his descendant.

"YOU ACT LIKE THE END OF THE WORLD'S GONNA HAPPEN BRO, IF WE DON'T GET THERE IN TIME THEN I'M SURE HE OTHERS WOULD HAVE ALREADY KILLED IT BY THEN!" The punk yelled from behind him, only to stop abruptly when they seen Ikkaku skidding to a halt towards them. "What the kirk firk nick are you doing?!" She yelled at the man, watching him jog in place with his sheathed zanpakuto on one shoulder.

All he did was raise a brow, he didn't seem too panicked...odd... He looked over at Morgus, only to see him staring back at him and shaking his head 'no'. ""Yes, Madarame! Why are you not at the 'hot springs', fighting that 'hollow'?!" Setsuen question and made real sure that Ikkaku read in between the lines.

"Oh, right! Kai let's hurry, it might snatch one of the bystanders!" Madarame stated in a 'pretend gasp', then faced the opposite direction and ran off. Morgus followed and left two very confused people behind. Both Dao and Coumetsu had a risen brow but, they followed along none the less. "Hey old man, aren't those tow being...oh I don't know...SUSPICIOUS?!" She yelled out for him to hear, who only nodded in return, kept his gaze forward and remained up on the wall.

After they got caught up to them, they all managed to make it to the hot springs. Standing just outside of the place, Kai put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. The scene was showing their backsides, staring up at the sign that hung above the entrance. "You said...there was a hollow here... I don't sense a damn hollow... Better not be lying to me bro, or your ass is mine!" She jerked her head to the side and bared her teeth, her veins and slits glowed from slight anger.

"Oh, don't worry sister...it's here.~" Morgus answered with a smirk and squinted orbs. He waltzed right in like he owned the place, having Dao and Ikkaku follow suit. The goth just sweat dropped, she looked annoyed by this and didn't understand what was going on. Continuing into the place, she was just about to turn around after shutting the door when a bunch of people shouted in unison.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rangiku, Ikkaku, Morgus, Yumichika, Shunsui, Ukitake, a small kid with pink hair, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia and more all screamed out. That shout knocked the goth on her butt, stunning her by their sudden appearance. Kenpachi, Unohana and all the Captains were there...they were mostly...hidden behind the crowed, aside from Shunsui and Ukitake of course. Kai's one eye was twitching at the sight, while Dao's lids were wide and his mouth in a flat line.

"Who told you it was my birthday?! Only-..." Before she finished, she slowly looked over at her brother with the most deadliest of glares ever. "Morgus..." She finished in a lowered voice, making him stiffen up and hide behind her Captain. Kenny looked over his shoulder at the man, with his usual 'I'm bored' face and grumbled. "DON'T CHICKEN OUT ON ME!" She yelled and was about to race after him, until Rangiku jumped in and hugged the day lights out of her.

"Happy birthday Coumetsu!~ Setsuen told us all about your birthday!" She happily stated then let go.

"Sister, I only wanted to celebrate your birthday, since I hardly could growing up... When we lived in the Rukongai, I wanted to celebrate it every year! I couldn't though, since we were on the streets... So I decided to try and make up for it now, knowing we're both Soul Reapers!" Setsuen chirped and came out from behind Zaraki, with a genuine grin.

"Huh...well...I...never... I never had...a celebration before..." She was at a loss, shocked to the point where she was almost speechless. Her lids wide and astonishment evident in them, she never had a birthday before... Next thing she knew, Inoue ran up to her and hugged her too. She froze in her spot at the contact, she certainly isn't used to this kind of thing.

"I will never forget what you did for me in Los Noches, you kept me company when I needed it the most! You even tried to save me, you stood up for me and everything... Thank you, Coumetsu! I hope we can be close friends, I really enjoyed how you would talk about the Espadas and such!" She gleefully spoke and let go, clasping her hands together in the praying motion right after. She smiled sweetly and had a soft look in her eyes.

Kai blushed slightly and looked away, nodding all the while. "Y-yeah...sure... No problem..." She muttered, then looked in the corner of her lids and viewed her.

"I have a gift for you, that I'm sure you'll love; but for now, let's have a good time at your party ok?!" Orihime stated and giggled with her eyes shut. Kai nodded, stuffed her hands in her pockets and smirked.

"Yeah, even Ikkaku has a present for you!~ It's not something you can wrap up though, it's-" Yumi was about to finish, when Madarame cut him off by jamming his elbow into his ribs. "Oof- What was that for...?" He asked and looked over at the first seater. Seeing him shake his head, pink had dusted his cheeks and his lids were narrow. "Oh, right! Forgive me but, it's a surprise.~" He finished and smiled her way, then looked over at their Captain. "Captain Zaraki, isn't there something you with to say?" He questioned and tucked his arms within both sleeves.

The said Captain nodded, walked up to the goth and planted a hand on top of her head. That action made Dao raise his guard, he was leaned up against the wall now and had his arms folded. "Coumetsu, starting tomorrow, I want you to come down to my dojo... I'm gonna have to test everyone out and see if they have what it takes to be a seated officer. I'm sure you'd pass with flying colors, so don't be late!" He said and smirked down at her after seeing the biggest grin stretch on the punk's face.

"HELL YEAH, I'M IN ON IT!" She pumped a fist into the air and shut her eyes.

"C'mon Kai, let's go in!" With that everyone strode into their separate hot spring room, one for males and one for females. All the women in the hot spring room were sitting and relaxing in the waters, wearing a towel around their bodies. The only person that wasn't in the water was Rangiku, Kai and Orihime.

"Come on, Coumetsu! This is your first time ever going to a hot spring, there's no need to be shy!~" Matsumoto rose her voice and stood near the door, waiting for the goth to make an appearance.

"I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS SEEING ME WITHOUT MY MAKEUP!" Twas all she heard from the said hybrid. Rangiku giggled and marched right in, then came back out with the punk in her grasp. She was dragging her by the wrist, with the goth's body being pulled with her. Her hair was down, her makeup was off and she wore a towel that really...hugged...her curves.

After she was forced out of the changing room, she stood to her feet with a beat red face and her arms crossed. "C'mon, just for today? You look even more beautiful without your makeup on! Besides, your black makeup would only get washed off from the water." She smiled and walked on over to the edge of the spring, then sat inside. "Now c'mon it's alright, the water's just right!~" She rose her voice and waved her hand, gesturing for her to get in next. Inoue was just staring at her in awe, looking at Kai's complexion and how it looked feminine.

"Yes, it's ok! Here, we can go in together!" She stated cheerfully and lightly gripped on to the said hybrid's hand. She flinched at the touch and looked over at her; Before she got to say anything in return, the kid pulled her over to the edge and tugged on her gently.

"Fine I get it, just let go!" She shouted with a big blush on her cheeks and jerked her hand away. Seeing the girl back way slightly to give her some room, the goth stared down at the water like it was the most challenging thing ever. Slowly, she lowered her foot towards the water, let the tip of her big toe touch it and stood there. She gulped at the feeling, then soon she put her whole foot in. It felt nice, the hot water felt relaxing just by her foot being in it. More, she let her whole body sink in after getting in all the way.

"Coumetsu, how does it feel?" Unohana questioned with a soft smile and tilted her head to one side. It was quiet...not one sound came from the punk... She looked dazed, the goth's slits were hazed slightly and was lowered down towards the water; Her lids were half way over her eyes. "Coumetsu?" She questioned the punk, yet...still no answer.

"Ah-...ah...I don't...feel...very..." Before she got to say anything, she tipped over and fell clear into the spring. Everyone panicked and rushed after her, lifting her up out of the water and dragging her out of it. She laid her on the flooring around the spring, while Orihime was trying to snap her awake.

"Coumetsu! Coumetsu!" Inoue yelled and tried to gain her attention, Unohana, her lieutenant, Rangiku, Rukia and all the other women were surrounding her...well...except Soi-Feng... She was still sitting in the water, having a confused feature on her face.

"Orihime, use your power to heal her!" Rangiku shouted in worry, only to see the girl shake her head.

"I'm sorry, I left them in the changing room! I didn't want to lose them!" She answered, sheer panic in her voice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the other side in the men's department (lol, like at a clothing store.~), all the men were having a good time and laughing to themselves. The only man who wasn't enjoying himself, was Dao. He was standing up against the wall that divided the women's and the men's bath. His arms crossed and head lowered; No one heard but him, when Kai's name was mentioned loudly. His lids widened at the words, then turned around and jumped up on top the divider. His towel still wrapped around his waist, he was crouching a bit and looking for his descendant. " _I knew it..._ " Twas all he said in his head, whilst scanning his slits around the women's hot spring.

"Hey what are you doing?! You can't go over there!" Hitsuguya stated with a risen tone, making everyone's attention glue to the said dragon. Everyone aside from Kenny, Shunsui, Byakuya and Kurotsuchi, began complaining or trying to make him get down. Dao just jumped off on to the other side, avoiding some of their grabs and rushed over to his great granddaughter.

"Well...he's gonna die.~" Kyoraku stated sarcastically, making Ukitake sweat drop and chuckle with his lids closed. Everyone else started laughing at his comment, except Kuchiki and Mayuri.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dao had surprised all the women in the bath, making some squeal and some gasp. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! THIS ISN'T WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO!" Soi-Feng shouted in embarrassment, while the others just backed away and hid inside the water.

"I am not here to gaze upon your bodies..." The elder dragon answered with his peers viewing Coumetsu, then knelt down on both his knees soon after. "She is wet...did she get in...?" He questioned them all while looking their way, hoping one of them would answer. All he got was a bunch of nodding from them. He looked back down at her, scooped her upper body into his arms and felt her forehead. He grumbled at feeling her temperature getting colder and colder, so he spiked his reiatsu and cuddled her tightly with his orbs shut.

"Why did you raise your spiritual pressure?" Unohana asked and blinked, all she got was silence from the man until...

"She will die if she does not get warmed up! Soaking in water will cool off her from the inside, regardless of how hot the water is. The lava in her body is not strong enough to withstand the temperature that this liquid provides... I am able to get in and soak for a little bit but, she cannot be in it hardly at all., lest she faces certain death!" He yelled with his strong voice and his piercing slits grew brighter while viewing the other women. They all stood shocked in their places, not even moving an inch.

As time passed, it soon shown the woman laying on Dao's lap. She stirred in her spot, moving her head from side to side and was squinting her closed lids. "Will she be alright?" Inoue asked, only to see the ancient dragon nod. His spiritual pressure was lowered back down, it wasn't long until he heard small groans from the goth.

"I...I want..." As Kai spoke in her sleep, Orihime, Rangiku, Unohana and her Lieutenant all leaned in out of sheer curiosity. "Music..." With that they all comically fell backwards, their legs stuck straight up whilst one of them were twitching.

They all recovered from their hysterical moment and stood back up. Unohana stepped closer to Dao and knelt down next to him, with her gaze glued to Kai's frame.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Maiya and Haro, they were making their way towards the hot springs. The maroon haired girl had a pouting feature to her, while the man she held on to looked amused. He was giving away a goofy grin, was giggling and thinking about the gothic woman he ran into. " _It's quite rare to come across a pure gothic person, let alone a woman.~_ " He mentally mused, not once noticing that they had stopped and that Maiya was muttering to herself about his flirtatious habits.

"Hey, Haro! Would you stop day dreaming?! We're here, now come on; I wanna relax and what better way to do it than the hot springs?!" She excitedly cheered, turning to the said man with happy features. Once she had looked up to him, her smile turned upside down at seeing that...he wasn't listening... Hearts floated and popped above his head, he had flat lines for eyes and a silly open smile. "COME ON ALREADY, WE HAVEN'T HAD A BREAK LIKE THIS IN FOREVER! I DON'T WANNA WASTE TIME JUST STANDING AROUND!" She threw a cute tantrum and jerked on his wrist, pulling him in the building with her. All she heard from him was words that were barely audible, clearly still thinking about Kai...

Once inside, she let go and crossed her arms with her mauve orbs darting up at him. "Time to go our separate ways..." She said and turned on her heel, making her way towards the women's changing room. Haro was left standing there, it took a few seconds for everything to process what just happened. Snapping out of his day dreams, he looked around and quirked a brow.

"Maiya...?" He asked in hopes of hearing her answer. Not even one sound... He kept looking around, until he finally spotted the men's changing room; It was next to the women's. He grinned real big, lids squinted and mischievousness was written all over his face. He walked over and opened the women's door, his friend wasn't there... " _She must've changed already.~_ " He assumed in his mind. His head peeked in through the door, looking from one side to the other hoping no one was in there. He stepped in, sneakily viewed all the women's clothes, then came across the goth's attire... His eyes widened at the sight, basically...you could hear angels singing with holy light emitting from her clothes... A huge blush painted his cheeks, while he remained frozen with a dumbfounded look to him. He rushed over and looked through her clothes, finding her hair band in midst of all her things. His mouth grinned, soon grabbing it and jolting out of the room and into the men's changing room.

" _This is the most perfect idea, to make her come to me!~ When she does, I'll tell her I found it and held on to it until she came looking! Technically it's true, I did 'find' it.~ She will be so thrilled to know I found it for her, she would HAVE to show some sort of appreciation!_ " He mentally stated, while changing out of his attire and wrapping a towel around his waist. The very image of Kai smiling sweetly with a flush on her cheeks and kissing his cheek, came to his mind and made his face light up. He stuffed the tie into his folded up robes and marched right into the hot spring.

In the waters, Ikkaku was just sitting there minding his own business and sitting next to his Captain. "Man, I wonder if Daomig'rah ever got chewed alive in there... Why he jumped over there is beyond me..." He said to his Captain, who just grunted in reply and leaned back in his spot.

"I doubt he would spy on women while they bathe... He does not seem like the type." Yumichika butted in and had his lids shut, not even looking Madarame's way.

"He's a man, I'm sure even 'he' has hidden temptations.~" Shunsui spoke up and chuckled at his own words, he too had his eyes closed and was enjoying the warm water.

"I don't know Shunsui... I agree with him, I doubt he would be the type. He shows little interest with Soul Reapers, so female Soul Reapers probably means very little to him." Ukitake stated, he was next to Shunsui and was smiling contently.

"Well, he mated with a female Soul Reaper ages ago...so I doubt that is the case." Mayuri said with his intellectual tone, he was in the far corner and away from everyone.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting a group of Captains to be here.~" Haro's hypnotic voice rang through the room. With just his towel on...you could tell he wasn't very beefy with muscle, yet he did have some and it was well built. He paced over to the water's edge, sat down and placed his feet in it. A sigh escaped his lips, while everyone had their orbs glued to him.

"You're the new member of Captain Soi-Feng's squad, aren't you?" Jushiro questioned with a friendly smile.

"Yes, I am in fact. What's going on here, why have you all gathered?" He asked in return, making Ukitake chuckle lightly. Haro had a casual smirk on his face, rather feeling pleasant with the atmosphere; Both of his elbows rested on his knees, with him leaned over.

"We're here to celebrate Coumetsu's birthday, her brother informed us about it." The said white haired male answered. Tatsibura lightly gasped at the news, surprise was evident on his features.

"Then I'll just have to wish her happy birthday then! How could I do that though...?" He questioned to no one in particular, with his features showing contemplation. Kurotsuchi had his orbs focused on the man's diamond shaped pupils, they didn't look normal...

" _How odd... his pupils are like slits...only they are shaped like a vertical diamond. Hmm...now where have I seen those before...?_ " Mayuri asked himself mentally, with a finger going to his chin in thought.


	49. Chapter 49: A Special Present

**Rise of the** **Descendant-Chapter 49: A special present.~**

A pair of closed eye lids began to squint, it was Kai's. Slowly opening them, her lava slits focused on whatever was in her view. The many hues of red and orange kept moving in her eyes, making it seem like magma. The scene changed to show the said goth laying on her back on the hard flooring, Daomig'rah and Unohana's heads were peering down at her. Suddenly, Dao's features were replaced with an image of her father. It was so quick, that she didn't even have time to react...she only managed to widen her gaze.

"Coumtesu, are you alright?" With Unohana looking at her with concern, worry filled her voice. With her words, the punk sat up in a hurry and took another glance of her great granddaddy. Her lids remained wide for quite some time, her elder just stared at her with a risen brow and couldn't understand why she was gazing at him like that.

"Is there something wrong, Kaiorin...?" He questioned with his gaze squinting from her reaction, he couldn't comprehend why in the world she was looking at him like that...

At finally coming to realization, she gritted her teeth and her lids changed comically white. "OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT!WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE STANDING AROUND ME?!" She jolted up from Dao's lap, making every stand back. Crossing her arms, she scowled towards them and tapped a foot impatiently.

"Because...you would have died, if not for your great grandfather here..." Retsu stated in a low voice, with a slightly strict gaze. The goth looked over at her with a risen brow, confusion was clear on her feature and the Captain knew that. "Do you not recall what happened?" She asked.

"No...I don't... All I knew was that, I felt sick then passed out." Twas her simple reply, causing the Captain to sigh and nod in understanding with her orbs shut.

"Alright... Shall we continue enjoying ourselves then? You don't have to sit in the water." She questioned, before making that last statement. Seeing the punk grin like mad and chuckle, she couldn't help but think that she has something up her sleeve...

"Suuuuure~ Why not...? I have something in mind...~" She grinned evilly, with shadow hiding her slits and her grin widening more. She looked over at her elder, got close to his face and chuckled. Hey...old man...thanks for savin' me..." She thanked him but...her expression never faltered, she was STILL grinning.

:"You...are welcome..." He answered, not once averting his gaze from her slits. He knew something was up...so he waited.

"Can you do me a favor?~" She mused, making the said dragon raise a brow and nod. "Make the hot spring bubble, with your heat.~" She demanded and watched the old man's slits widen, just a fraction... Seeing him nod, he shut his lids and paced over to the edge of the water.

He stared down at it, no emotion on his face at all. Squinting his orbs slightly, his fiery reiatsu spiked and he slowly stepped into the water. Everyone watched with either a quizzical look or a surprised feature, they didn't think he'd actually do it... As time passed and everyone was back in their seats, the water was bubbling up a storm! Dao was just standing there in the middle, not fazed at all by the fact that he was a boiler for the water... Kai was laughing her butt off, watching a pink haired girl splash water on to Rangiku. Soi-Feng was in a corner with a pleased expression, much to everyone else's awareness...and all the other ladies seemed to enjoy the 'bubble bath'.~ They all had content smiles on their faces. Kai was still laughing...until...the pink haired girl rushed out of the water and tackled the goth...

Everyone gasped at the sudden attack, watching the pinkette with stunned orbs. "Y-Yachiru... I don't think...that was such a good idea!" Orihime mentioned and hurried over to the child, only to halt in her step when she seen Kai raise a hand.

"It's cool!" The goth stated, before looking down at the bubbly kid and rose a brow. "OI, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She suddenly snapped...her white hysterical lids and sharp teeth made themselves noticeable. The only thing that she got from that, was cute giggling and a nuzzle from Yachiru.

After a minute...with a poor attempt to try and kick the kid off, the said child rose her head and grinned real big. "I LIKE YOU, YOU'RE FUNNY! I'm gonna call you spiky! It's way easier to remember!" She chirped, making a sweat drop fall down the side of the goth's head.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT, PINKY?!" She raged at the kid and was about to push her off, when a pair of strong hands lifted her off instead. Dao held the kid up in the air, by holding on to her waist and having that stoic look of his.

Yachiru blinked in wonder, mentally questioning who was picking her up. He turned her around in the air, looked at her intently...then...suddenly...he smirked. "Put me down!" She yelled with her arms thrashing about and puffing out her cheeks, only to receive a chuckle from the said dragon. She paused in her tantrum, tilted her head and stared at him in confusion. " _She reminds me of my daughter..._ " He said in his head, then put her down and walked away. That kid just kept staring at him, she couldn't understand anything about that man...

With time passing by once more, everyone was changing back into their outfits and leaving. Only a few people was left there, the rest were all heading towards a specific destination in the same direction... Rangiku and Orihime were the only ones left, besides Kai; They were changing in the women's changing room. The goth picked up her clothes and was about to unfold...when she noticed something, her red band was missing. "What the frackity...?" She mumbled to herself with a worried tone, still looking through her folded attire for the band. "It's not here... WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" She raged and rummaged through the entire room, in search for it. Both Rangiku and Inoue watched, the girl had wide eyes and the blonde had a quirked brow.

"What's wrong Kai?" The kid asked, stepping closer with caution and worry.

"My red hair band! IT'S GONE! IT'S NOT ANYWHERE! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" She shouted, not even taking a moment to look over at them to reply properly. Her veins and slits began to glow, indicating the wrath building up.

"I doubt anyone took it, where was the last place you had it?" Rangiku questioned and folded her arms, she couldn't think of anyone who would steal from a women's changing room...

"ON MY DAMN CLOTHES!" Having Kai answer, she looked over at Orihime with a confused feature.

"We'll help you look for it, don't worry we'll find it!" Inoue chirped and tried to ease the tense atmosphere, not wanting the goth to rage out. Before the said woman could respond, all three of them overheard a man's voice who was speaking to another. Kai had stopped in midst of her actions and they all moved their irises over to the door.

"I can't wait to put this in my room, I think it's lovely!~ A piece of my love interest is certainly something worth keeping!" An all too familiar voice rang from the other side of the room, then got accompanied by a girl's speech.

"Haro put that red band back! You're acting like some stalker, cut it out!" Maiya stated, with a slap resonating from outside the door. The scene changed, showing Kai's teeth clamp harshly into view and shadow hiding her upper features. If anyone had good hearing...then they could have heard cracking from the goth's knuckle, when she clenched one of them.

Outside, Haro was walking away from the building with the maroon haired girl in tow. She was scolding him but, he wasn't even paying attention... "PUT. IT. BACK! SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU, IF SHE FINDS OUT!" She yelled, trying to grab his attention.

"Oh Maiya!~ Someday you will understand but for now, let me just have my little fantasy!~" He mused with a big grin and closed diamond pupils. In his hand was the red piece from the goth's hair, he was rubbing his cheek on it and hearts bubbled above his head.

"You're such an-" The mauve eyed soul reaper was about to insult him, when the door to the hot springs got busted down by a lunging Coumetsu.

"I'LL KILL YOOOOOOUUUU!" Too late...he was dead meat... It was all slow motion, Haro's gaze widened and Maiya's orbs sluggishly rolled over to view the incoming goth. As time sped back up, Haro got dangerously tackled to the ground and they both flew into the distance.

Haro's friend was too astonished and frozen in place, at the sight she was seeing... "No one's ever...managed to knock him down..." She mentally spoke, while she watched the scene all play out. Kai was screaming in wrath, chasing the vampire all over the place and the only thing that was heard from the man...was him laughing like an idiot.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HEEEERE!" She screamed out and sprinted after him, passing up walls along the way. She was still in her towel...but she didn't care. What she didn't realize, was that they both passed up Ikkaku and Morgus. Those two were about to head into the same building, with everyone else who was in the party. "STOP RUNNING!" She yelled once more, only to earn a humorous laugh from the said man.

Both men up looked towards them, noticing Haro and the punk racing towards their direction. Madarame flinched and his face went red, at the sight of Kai in a towel. Setsuen took out his short twin zanpakuto and charged at the vampire, only to have him dodge and chuckle with a smirk. "Setsuen, what're you doing?!" Ikkaku questioned in surprise but to no avail, he got no answer. Morgus had a deadly glare pointed towards the vampire, as he went to strike at him in midst of his flash steps.

The baldy just about had it and went to grab the goth from behind, using a full nelson. "CUT IT OUT! WHAT GOT YOU ALL PISSED LIKE THIS?!" He questioned in a risen voice and looked down at the punk. Big mistake...when he went to try and look at her, he seen something else... A nice chest with the towel presenting her lovely curves, made his face go deeper in crimson. Quickly, he lifted his head and averted his eyes to the side.

"HE FUCKING STOLE MY HAIR BAAAAAND!" Kai answered with her strong voice and was about to break free from his hold, when he hugged her from behind and shut his lids. "WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO, DAMMIT!" She yelled once more, trying to push his arms away.

"Calm down already, I'll go get it for you." His words, surprising worked...she calmed down. She relaxed a bit, nodded and felt his arms leave her. "Good, now can you go get your guitar and get dressed? While you do that, I'll grab your hair band." He stated and walked past her; He glanced her way in the corners of his eyes and seen a deep red painted on her face... Her lids were wide and her lips in a flat line.

"Sure...whatever..." She managed to say and turned the other way, making her way back to the hot springs. She used sonido and disappeared, soon showing the first seat smirk. The image had burned in his head, the image of her in that towel... His face went even more red at that thought, so he slapped himself and cleared his throat.

"Damn, it's gonna be hard to be blunt. Rangiku, you better be right about this..." He mumbled to no one in particular, only to hear the very distinctive woman's voice occur behind him.

"Hey, Ikkaku!~" Matsumoto said in order to gain his attention, Inoue followed her and smiled his way. He was just about to enter, then turned around to face the two with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys, you decided to join in too?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, we've never heard her play her guitar! I'm sure she's never had an audience either, it's a win/win for both sides!~" The blonde stated excitedly, with her lids shut and a big smile.

"I've never heard someone play a guitar before, is she good?" Orihime asked and looked over at the bald first seater, blinking once all the while.

"I've heard her practice yesterday in her apartment, when I went there. She was actually really good, so I wanted her to play in front of others as a part of my present to her. I'm sure everyone else wouldn't mind listening." He answered, making Inoue's eyes twinkle at the thought of Kai being a future rock star.

"It would be so cool, if she became the lead guitarist for a band! A lot of people would love to have her with them! MAYBE SOMEDAY WE COULD HAVE HER COME TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING AND WE COULD SHOW HER ALL SORTS OF BAND STUFF! FLIERS, POSTERS AND EVEN FAMOUS BANDS THAT COULD POSSIBLY WANT A LEAD GUITARIST!" She excitedly went on and on about bands, explaining all the perks of being apart of one. A happy-go-lucky background appeared behind her, whilst her orbs sparkled from her own fantasy. Imagining her with rock star clothing and her own band behind her. "Does Ichigo know about this?" She added a question.

Ikkaku just grinned and shifted in his stance. "Yeah, he does. He's already inside waiting for you." He said and jerked his thumb behind him. "C'mon, let's go in; Gotta grab that red band, before Kai throws another fit..." With that, both Rangiku and Orihime giggled, soon following the first seater into the building. The place on the outside looked like a very old dojo, it looked like it was fixed up for just this moment.

Morgus was too busy mentally seething of how Haro just stole something from her, also questioning as to how he managed to evade him... His swings were really fast but...Haro was faster. " _I was at the same level of reiatsu, as Zommari... how could he have been able to evade me, especially since I was in Captain Soi-Feng's squad... Hm, that' reminds me.~ I wonder if any other Captain will allow me into their squad, I feel I am no longer allowed in the second division.. Perhaps I could ask the Head Captain about it.~_ " He mentally said, contemplating on his thoughts. After a bit of thinking, he was about to enter the old dojo, when he heard his sister's voice echo behind him.

"HEY BRO, WAIT UP!" Kai yelled as she ran after him. Her guitar was in its case and strapped around her torso, her amp was under one armpit, her radio held by its handle in the other hand, her discs stashed in her robes and her music notes in between her teeth. After finally catching up, she placed the amp and radio down, took out the music notes out of her mouth then grinned.

"Hello sis, might I give you a hand?~" He questioned with a smirk, he definitely had something planned...

"Hell yeah you can!" She approved, only to have her bro begin clapping with a teasing grin on his face. She sweat dropped, with a bored feature and a frown. "Oh HA-HA!... C'mon, gimme a hand will ya?" She asked then picked up her radio and kept the music notes in her one hand.

"Hehe, of course!~" He mused, feeling victory wash over him after that little joke. He picked up the amp and went inside, being followed by his sister. Once they got in, EVERYONE was sitting against the walls, soft blankets and...a big cake in one corner? She halted in her step and gawked at the big desert, she's never seen something as big as that. Her eyes grew huge at the sight, until Rangiku jumped in front of her view.

"Hey Kai! Why don't you go and sit over there?!" She pointed over where Kenny was, with a big smile. The very idea of sitting CLOSE to him, made her blush and look off to the side. "N-Nah...I'd rather sit with my bro here..." She mumbled. She didn't even notice that Morgus had already placed her amp near the big cake. He came over, snatched her radio and other things, then paced back over to the amp. He placed them down next to it, giggling about what's going to happen next. "Thanks Morgus!" She waved, having him wave in return and nod.

"Hmm...I suppose you could always-" Before she got to answer, Kai spotted the Head Captain and Dao sitting next to each other. She ran on over, sat next to her old man and grinned.

"Hey ancient dragon.~" She greeted, making the head captain raise a brow and Dao to grow a little angry. The dragon grumbled at her words, though decided to shake it off and shut his lids.

Over with Ikkaku, he was making his way over to Haro. The said vampire stood next to his friend, talking about the red band and how it was now his treasure. Maiya looked down right annoyed, she had comical bags under her eyes and a sweat drop. "Haro...can you please...just drop it already...? You've been talking none stop about her ever since you've met her!" She rose her voice, her words made the said man shut up and look in her direction.

"I can't help it, that she's the Goddess of gothics!~" He replied with some attitude and clenched his fists. Turning around in a fit, he acted like a child who didn't get their way...crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed the baldy from earlier, marching his way towards him with a slight scowl. "Iiiissss there something you need, first seat Madarame?~" He muscly spoke, with his deep and hypnotic voice. He leaned over, stepped towards him an inch and smirked with squinted orbs.

"Yeah...give me the red band." He demanded and punched the arm that held the band in it, making him loosen his grip. He didn't even wince but, he did flinch. The first seater quickly snatched it out of his hands and stuffed it in his pocket, Haro got angry at that.

"Give that back!" He yelled, only to see Ikkaku walk off and shake his head. Haro was about to jolt at the man, when Maiya tugged on his sleeve and caught his attention.

"Hey...doesn't he...look...strange? I mean, he's wearing a mask but looks like he has a human body.." She whispered in his ear after pulling him down, keeping her mauve irises glued to Dao.

Haro looked towards the dragon and got a closer look on him, it wasn't long until recognition hit him. "Now that you mention it, he does... That mask looks like it came from a hollow and with him having the body of a human...he might just be...you know." He answered in a hushed tone, not once breaking his gaze from the Lordship.

"Exactly...and seeing as that woman you have a crush on has the same eyes, she might be a hybrid... I heard those two are related..." She spoke back in a lowered voice, seeing him nod and look over at the goth.

"Only one way to find out... It pains me to know, that I would have to hurt my gothic beauty.~" He dramatically put a hand to his forehead and curved his body, on his way past her.

"Then you should fall for someone who 'isn't' a half breed..." She mumbled to herself and followed the man.

Over with Kai, Madarame had given her the band back and she put her locks up in her usual ponytail. He stood by her, while she remained cross legged on the floor. "Thanks man, I probably would've killed that guy for stealing my shit!" She rose her voice out of anger and crossed her arms, though...she lost sight of Haro and Maiya, after scanning her slits throughout the room. " _That's weird...where are they...?"_ Speaking in her head, she rose a brow then looked over at her old man.

"Hello, Coumetsu." Yumichika's voice rang through her ears and made her peer up to view him. He was smiling, while...holding something behind his back. "I wanted to give this to you early, I got a little too eager.~" He added.

"What...?" Twas all she asked, until a present was planted on to her lap. She looked down at it, then picked it up. Examining the rectangular shaped box, that was wrapped up neatly. "The hell?"

"Open it, I wish to see the look on your face!" His words made her tilt her head and do exactly that, ripping the wrapping off. It exposed something within, a box of various colored lipsticks...the only thing it was missing, was pink and yellow... She practically deadpanned at most of the bright colors... She mostly liked the red and black...

She grinned, thinking of how interesting it'd be just to wear the red one for a day. "This is awesome...~" Mumbling to herself, she then jerked the box into the air and got excited. "I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY THESE OUT!" She yelled and began to open, until Yumi's hand got planted on the box.

"I'm glad you like it, perhaps you should open it at home? It would probably make a mess if you opened it here." He suggested, the goth understood and sat it aside...still having that grin of hers.

"Thanks man!" She replied, hearing him giggled and stand next to Madarame. Everyone in the old dojo were chatting, enjoying their conversations and laughing among themselves. About ten minutes later, someone walked up in the middle of the dojo and clung two glasses together to gather their attention.

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make!" It was Morgus? He was smirking, then looked over to the goth. His smirk changed to a genuine smile and friendliness in his orbs. After the whole room went quiet, Setsuen began to speak once more. "Today for Coumetsu's birthday, Madarame and I have decided to have Coumetsu do a small performance. My sister, will perform a song for us that she has been practicing!~ She was learning to play the electric guitar throughout most of her stay in Los Noches, so by now...she is quite good. I'm sure all of you are going to be surprised by her skills, she isn't one to be underestimated!~" With that, everyone began whispering to each other and conversing. "Please come up here sis, show them how far you've come! This will be your first, true audience!~" He added in a muse, gesturing for her to get over there with his index finger.

"HELL YEAH, I WANNA PLAY!" She jolted up on her feet, ran to her bro and snatched her guitar. She practically mesmerized the notes in the current song she was practicing, she just thought she wasn't ready yet... Though with a second thought coming to mind, she figured it wouldn't hurt to wing it...like most of the other times... She pulled the strap over her torso, held it close and waited for the song to play.

"Hmhmhmhmhm.~" Morgus giggled and ran to the radio, then turned the amp on. He clicked on the right song she was working on, now...she had to wait. At hearing the announcement, Haro and Maiya both perked up. They were hiding in a dark corner, not too far from Dao. The vampire blinked in curiosity as well did his friend, they both wanted to know what instrument that was. (Play the song: Melodic instrumental power metal. Youtube, it'll be the first video on top the list~)

Everyone's attention was caught, when hearing the first several notes on her guitar. As soon as the short pause in between tones happened, she swooped her arm around then began the next tone. She was bobbing her head, her fiery reiatsu fumed and when the music would get faster, she'd spin in place. Her spins looked like some flaming vertical vortex, due to her hair circling with her. She'd lean back, kneel on one knee, stick her tongue out and lick her black lips, shut her eyes and have a faint blush on her cheeks. She'd slide on her knees, then hop backwards back into her spot. Everyone watched in awe, most of the time the goth had her slits closed.

Kenny was grinning at the whole sight, while Ikkaku's eyes wavered in amaze and pink formed on his face. He thought she was amazing, she was so fiery, so head strong...so fearless and spontaneous. Suddenly, he felt his heart skip a beat, gulping right after. Haro and Maiya was so stunned in place, that they couldn't even break their gazes from her. She was like a lone flame, spreading herself like wildfire and lighting up the place with her excite. That had done it...the vampire was in cloud nine and so was Madarame.

Hearing her laugh from enjoyment, she hadn't even noticed the wide stares she was receiving. She kept stringing the strings on her guitar, doing back flips, sonidoing all over the room and following each note perfectly. Apparently she popped in a bone shard at some point; She held it between her teeth, making it look like she had some toothpick in her mouth.

Ending it, she was finishing it up with the last few notes then swung her arm away. Her one arm in the air, her head leaned down to the side and facing the ground, her reiatsu still fuming and her other hand remained on the handle. She was done and everyone gawked at the performance, they have never heard that kind of music before!

All was quiet for a few seconds, then someone began to clap. It was her brother, next Haro and Maiya. Now it was Yamamoto's turn, soon everyone began clapping after him and quite a few of them seemed to have attempts to run up to her.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, SISTER! Now, if only you could work on your anger problems.~" Setsuen teased as he made his way to her, only to earn a thwack upside his head. Kai had slapped him up on the head, making a grunt from annoyance. "Sorry.~"

"THAT WAS WODNERFUL!~" Haro ran up to her and was about to lunge at her, only...to get a foot planted on his face.

"WHAT THE HELLL MAN?!" She raged, then thrust her leg forward and made him fly strongly into the wall. Slowly, Haro stood back up and rose a thumb, grinning with one eye closed.

"Nice kick.~" He said with a sparkle twinkling over one of his fangs. His action made an irk mark appear on her head, until...Maiya showed up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVED IT, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO BE PLAYING MORE IN THE FUTURE!" She exclaimed with her mauve eyes wavering in delight, her hands were balled into fists and she looked up at her as if she was seeing an idol...

"Tch-yeah, this is my hobby..." Her reply only made the situation worse, the maroon haired girl just squealed and clapped her hands.

"Awesome, I can't wait to hear more!" She shouted, then ran to her friend and started talking to him happily.

As time passed, so has the events that went on. Kai received several presents from some people; A new box of whet stones from Ikkaku, that lipstick pack from Yumichika, a pair of awesome new and black sunglasses from Rangiku, a male's kimono robe from Ikkaku...again..and a whole new set of music discs with notes, from Morgus. Shunsui got her a doll, that wasn't girly surprisingly.. She got a communication device from Ukitake, claiming that if she went to the world of the living, she'd have to keep it on her person. A new set of soul reaper clothes from Kurotsuchi, they were lava and flame retardant while also providing some food, that had a much better stability in lava than most others. Komamura gave her a stuffed puppy...in which...she gushed over and surprised EVERYONE, by exposing the girly side of her... Much like the reaction she did, when seeing Yammy's pup. After that embarrassing exposure, she received a pass...to...Hueco Mundo?! Things shall be explained later... Lastly, she received a black key chain from Rukia, it had chappy on it though...but it was still cute and gothic looking.

Everything was memorable, she hugged the day lights outta Yamamoto, so excited and happy that she got all those cool things from them all. She was actually...a little moved. This was her first birthday party and her first time ever receiving presents on her birthday too, it felt like a void had been filled...in her flaming heart.

They all ate cake, that too...was her first time eating one and might I say...she scarfed it and never wanted to stop eating! So her brother and Madarame had to hold her back, it was a funny moment really.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Morgus, Haro and Maiya had already left. Only two people remained in the dojo, Ikkaku and her. "That was the best birthday I've ever had, damn that was fun! Hey, Madarame, thanks for those presents! I needed a new man kimono and more whet stones, I was runnin' out! I had to ditch my old kimono though, it was rotting..." She said. They were both sitting on the front steps, just before the entrance of the place. Their backs to the scene and only the sides of their faces would show, when they would look at each other.

"No problem, I figured you'd want another one and more of those stones." He answered then after a minute later of silence, he put his arm behind her. "Hey...there's...one more present I wanna give ya; It's not something you can wrap though." He added, now having the side view of his face looking over at the goth.

"Heh? What is it?" She asked. One thing she was NOT expecting...was when he passionately kissed her and surprised her. She froze, her slits grew thin and deep red painted her cheeks. Her first kiss, was taken from one of her own crushes...that she never truly considered it to be love at first. She could feel her heart racing but, she couldn't move...it didn't feel right to move. She was confused and surprised at the same time, only one thing ran through her mind...and that was what Rangiku said before getting kidnapped. " _You'll know, if someone's right for you._ " Those words resonated through her mind, not even the image of Kenpachi would show up in her head. Everything...felt right, she didn't know why but it did. Feeling him press harder on to her lips, she managed to gasp a bit and back up, before he locked with her mouth again.

The moon was out, crickets sung their lullaby and stars twinkled with excite. Soon, Madarame backed up slightly and broke the kiss, staring deeply into her slits with a dazed look. Pink had formed on his cheeks, he too felt that it was right to do this. "I...love you, Kai..." He whispered as he inched closer, again he locked on to her lips. Eventually her lids began to grow heavy; She was a little afraid of this new feeling but, didn't question it. Deciding to trust Rangiku's words, she gave in and let her eyes close.


	50. Chapter 50: The Last Present

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 50: The last present**

Last night, she was in a daze... Her face was red and she'd stare at the space before her, on her way home. Her great granddaddy had come looking for her during that night, due to being out late and found her pacing down a path with a dazed look. He questioned her mental stability but he got no answer, so he just picked her up and carried her home. Now, there the goth was, snoring up a storm in her bed and Dao watching her. It was morning, birds chirped and the very dragon himself was leaned up against the wall nearby. His arms folded and his slits were pinned on his sleeping descendant, he wanted to know what happened...he wasn't very happy. " _Something happened to her... I must find out who the culprit was... When she wakes up, I demand answers._ " He mentally noted, soon making his lids close and allowed a grumble to escape his shut mouth.

Kai was sprawled out on her bed, her presents laid next to her on the floor and she was snuggling the stuffed dog...? Her makeup was off and her hair was down, Dao must have done that when he put her to bed; Such a caring parent.~ At hearing a knock on her door, the old man walked over and opened it. The very same maroon haired girl from before, stood in the doorway. She held a tray of covered up food and seemed rather excited to be there, a big grin with a faint flush on her cheeks were evident.

Dao just rose a brow, mentally questioning why she was there. He just stared at her, waiting until she said something. Finally with Maiya giggling, the silence broke and she spoke up. "Hi, I am Maiya Donieri and I wanted to know if Coumetsu was up!" She asked happily, only to have the door close in her face.

She blinked in wonder, confused as to why that man would do that. Time went by and she was still standing there...waiting, wanting to give her idol some of her home cooked food. Suddenly, the door before her flew open and there stood the six foot goth with a 'not so pleased' frown.

"The hell do you want...?" She asked with her slits viewing the short girl and one hand holding the door open. Maiya just gawked at her features, her mouth hung open slightly and she couldn't break her mauve eyes from her. Her features without her makeup and her hair down, made the short girl think she was some gothic model!

Once recognition hit her, those words repeated in her head and she got angry. "So rude...~ And here I was, delivering food to you out of generosity!" She huffed and puffed out her cheeks, looking rather pissed from the rude greeting.

"Tch-...fiiiine... Come on in..." She offered and walked off, back into her home. She left the door open, allowing Donieri to step right in. She did exactly that but, once she was in...she seen that same man from before and took a better look at him.

" _While I'm here, I might as well get some information on them..._ " She mentally stated, before setting the food on a table nearby. Looking over at the goth, she watched her go to her room and soon come out of it with her gothic features back on. She sat down at the table and stared at the tray. Slowly, the punk unsealed the cover and gawked at the amazing food that littered the plate. It looked so professional, as if she was a five star chef at a fancy restaurant! Sparkles twinkled around the food and her slits wavered in awe. Soon, she began digging in like her life depended on it, clearly not showing any table manners...

Maiya was viewing the woman, she was eating like a barbarian... Food flew everywhere and a bone went past her head, only to have the goth's arm stretch out to snatch it back. The maroonette looked around, noticing Dao who was napping on Kai's bed and paying no mind to them two. She gulped, looked back over at her idol and knew what she had to do. "I can make more food for you if you want! I can use my zanpakuto to chop up some lettuce, if you have any!~ Or maybe one of your favorite meats, I can slice it up!" She exclaimed happily but, with a hint of nervousness. She didn't want to hurt her, unfortunately she must in order to get what she's looking for...

Not one answer came from Kai, even after she was done. She was leaning against the back of her seat, picking at her teeth with a bone shard. Her feet was planted on top of the table, while her chair leaned back and one arm was crossed over her stomach. Donieri sweat dropped at seeing how ill mannered she was, she didn't know if she should really idolize her or not... "Coumetsu?" She questioned and gained the punk's attention, she had a bored expression plastered.

"Yeah, what is it...?" She rose a brow, watching as the short woman fidgeted in her spot and looked in any other direction but hers. "Thanks for the food kid, it was great! Haven't had that good of grub in a long ass time, haha!" She laughed slightly with shut lids, now looking away from the maroonette.

"Please don't ignore my question, this is important to me! I really wish to cook for you!" She shouted and bowed down to her waist, both her hands were clasped together in front. Silence...silence issued until...Kai put a hand on top her head and stood up.

"Tch, you've got guts to try and feed me kid! My stomach's like a black hole, when I eat!~" After that, Maiya seen Kai walk past her from the corners of her eyes, only able to view her legs. Donieri rose up to her full height, turned around and went to face the goth. She was about to say something when...she seen Coumetsu slip on her male's kimono and sunglasses. She looked bad ass in Maiya's eyes...having that kimono on, over her shihakusho and all. Only difference from the old kimono and the new one...was that this one had a red dragon on the back, had short sleeves over the shoulder, it hugged her torso slightly and the bottom of it was as loose as waving cloth. Every time she'd walk, her kimono would gracefully flail behind her.

Kai looked over her shoulder at the lady, grinned and lowered her shades down past her slits. "Do what ever the hell you like.~ If ya wanna cook for me then do it, if ya don't then don't ask me. If your little crack can't handle feeding this black hole of mine, then don't whine at me sayin,' I didn't warn you.~" She stated and made Maiya widen her mauve eyes in surprise. "Last thing I need, is for someone to complain that I was using them! Sorry kid..." She added and frowned, then went over to grab her dagger zanpakutos and stashed them into their respected slots. "Hey old man, I'm off to go see my Captain! Don't go throwin' a party while I'm gone!" She shouted out to tease the man and walked towards the door, then exited the building.

Maiya stood frozen at hearing the goth's speech, not once moving in her posture. At hearing a thump from the other room, out came Dao in a rush and barged out the door next. It was funny really, he had a straight stoic face and ran out of the house like Kai's life was in danger. "I...didn't get to...get any information..." She spoke under her breath, then sighed with her orbs shut. She was hoping she could pull off the 'accidentally cutting her' trick, when cutting up meat for her; Sadly it failed. " _Well, plan B..._ " She mentally stated before leaving the apartment, she went to go follow her.

Outside, Kai was on her way to Zaraki's dojo. She had her arms up behind her head, slits viewing the blue sky and Dao pacing beside her. His irises were looking at her from the corners, not paying attention to the many stares he was getting...and hearts...from the by standers. He contemplated on his hidden thoughts, thinking that now would be a good time to ask. "Kai... Tell me, did something happen last night that I should be aware of...?" He questioned and made the goth's lids widen in shock. A huge blush painted her cheeks, then looked away and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Nah, it's nothin' serious old man... It's just...Ikkaku... He kissed me last night...stating that it was another present from him. He's got guts for kissin' me though, I would have kicked his ass if I wasn't confused! I don't know why I didn't move! So...I just gave in..." Coumetsu admitted and refused to look at her great granddaddy/father. " _As fucking weird as it is, it didn't feel wrong to let him..._ " She mentally spoke, still having pink dust her cheeks. That had made the said dragon stop in his tracks, his eyes widened and staring towards the space before him. Next thing that happened...he used sonido and left out of sight. Kai looked behind her, wanting to see why he wasn't keeping up; He was gone, no where in sight and the only thought that came to mind as to where he went...was Madarame. "SHIT!" She too sonidoed, trying to find Ikkaku and managed to literally run into her brother. They both fell on their butts, after she did so.

Morgus blinked after rubbing his forehead and wincing slightly, then saw his sister rush back up to her feet. "Sister, what is it?" He questioned, he could tell that she was devastated...

"MY OLD MAN, THAT'S WHAT! HE'S GONNA KILL IKKAKU!" She exclaimed, then sonidoed out of view and left her bro all alone in the path way. He was shocked, knowing Dao was gonna go at Madarame's throat, made him wonder what on earth set him off. Smirking, he shook his head and slowly paced in the direction Kai ran in.

"What could Madarame possible do, to anger the ancient dragon...?~" He mused playfully and giggled, while passing up other soul reapers. One little thud against his back though, made him blink and look over his shoulder. Down below...was Maiya, her face was looking up at him and let me tell you...it was as red as a tomato...

" _I've seen him before, I just never got a good look at him... He's...he's...so handsome..._ " She mentally stated, with her mauve eyes gawking at him in awe. Though one thing made her avert her eyes from his and had the red in her face grow deeper in crimson, Setsuen smirked at her in that position.

"Ah, you must be Tatsibura's friend.~ Do tell me... How is that odd man and where can I find him?~" He questioned and watched her fidget in her spot, trying so hard to keep a serious face.

" _HIS VOICE IS HANDSOME TOO!_ " She innerly squealed and tightly closed her orbs, she didn't want to look his way.

"Donieri, where is your friend?" This time Morgus asked in a deeper tone, with his smirk growing bigger and shadow veiling over his eyes. He hated Haro...he wanted to mutilate him until nothing was left. Her blush ceased after hearing him ask again, she felt a chill go down her spine and slowly looked back up at him. She was almost creeped out, at seeing the murderous look in his irises...

"Why do you wanna know...?" She asked in return, with her gaze turning strict and defensive. Her elf like eyes squinted and shade masked her mauve orbs, not wanting him to find Haro... She felt the murderous intent from the man, making her defenses rise.

"Ooooh~ I just wanted to know, he seems to enjoy pestering my sister...and I will not allow that.~" He answered, then continued walking onward in search of his sister. Maiya stood wide eyed at his words and remained in her spot; She can understand why he'd say that...I mean really... Haro would get annoying at times, when flirting with every dark woman he sees. He's even seen the dark beauty in someone's personality, when their appearance wasn't even dark.

" _I have to warn Haro..._ " She stated in her head, before flash stepping out of view.

Setsuen continued on pacing forward, thinking of many ways to kill Haro and where. He was humming in delight with a genuine smile and shut peers. It wasn't long until something snapped him out of his murderous intent, the very thought of how in the world...Haro was able to dodge his twin short sword zanpakuto. " _That man is a rookie from what I've heard, just recently joined... The same goes for Donieri, I sense something off about them.~ I should save my desire for wanting to kill Tatsibura, until I figure anything out about them. They must have had previous training, before joining the elite quart guard squads; Not to mention, he was able to get out of Madarame's grip, when they first met.~ Perhaps investigating, would be wise..._ " He mentally stated, before chuckling slightly and vanishing out of the blue.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What do you mean, you cannot find anything on them...?" Yamamoto questioned and rose a brow. He was sitting at his desk and two other Captains stood before him.

"Forgive me Head Captain but, the records doesn't show any history on who the culprit was. Perhaps there are older witnesses who know of this problem?" Ukitake asked, only to earn a sigh from the very elder. Seeing him shut his lids, he shook his head then peered back up to the man.

"No, not that I recall... Maybe-" Yamma was about to answer, when he got cut off my Shunsui.

"Sorry for interrupting ya but, what about Kisuke Urahara? He may know something on this matter, he lived long enough to know about Lord Daomig'rah." Kyouraku suggested. He didn't have his hat on, so it was just dangling against the back of his neck from the string. A frown was evident the whole time, surprisingly enough...he wasn't smiling.

Yamma contemplated for a minute, thinking of the possibility of Kisuke actually knowing anything related to Dao. Nodding, he understood and stood to his feet. "Alright, go ask him. If he does not give you a proper reply, then I shall speak with him personally. For now...-" He stood from his seat and waltzed around his desk. "I shall go see how Coumetsu is doing. If she becomes a seated officer, she must know that she has to fight hollows in the world of the living... Fighting her own kind, might not be comfortable for her..." He stated while making his was towards the exit.

"Coumetsu would probably thrash the hollow or scare it half to death..." Shunsui mumbled with amusement glinting in his orbs and made Joshiro chuckle to himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rushing the door open, in the dojo came the goth and she was fuming. She looked around with her head frantically, not once noticing the lined up frightened men in front of her. Finally spotting Madarame, he was being confronted by her old man...and he didn't look happy...

"Listen, I love Coumetsu...I would never harm her. If there's anything I can do to earn your trust, Lord Damoig'rah...then I'll do it." Ikkaku stated with a strict expression, he was dead serious...and that made the elder scowl.

"Does she even love you back...? She does not understand the 'love' emotion... You have confused her...! If you do not tread carefully, your head shall be mine..." He dangerously answered and got up in his face, growling all the while.

Ikkaku sweat dropped and chuckled nervously, holding his sheathed zanpakuto over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything further. I'm willing to wait for her, I'm not going to push myself on her; I'm not that disrespectful and undignified..." Hearing those words from the first seater, Dao grumbled and his lids squinted. Slowly, he rose to his full height and nodded, then made his was past the row of soul reapers.

Seeing his great granddaughter, he halted in his step for like...a second or so then proceeded past her. The punk watched him leave, she questioned why in the world he was threatening Madarame but...pushed it aside regardless. "Huh-... Here I thought he was gonna skin his ass alive..." She stated under her breath, as she watched the door slide shut behind her.

"Hey Kai, c'mon we don't have all day!" He rose his voice and had a smirk plastered, a faint flush dusted his cheek as he stared at her. Her face lit up a bit and looked away, nodding soon after. She ran up to the line, got in and waited. Not too long after did Kenny come in and shout at everyone to get ready, with Yamamoto following behind; He stood in front of the line, scanned his irises over each squad member and grinned.

"Alright, listen up! Today we're gonna test your strength, to see if you have what it takes to be a seated officer! If you lose, then your gettin' sent back to heavy training early in the morning! I don't want any wusses in my squad, or any weaklings! Now...let's get this over with..." He grumbled. As time passed, he had gone through each soul reaper. Making seated officers fight each other and none ranking soul reapers fight seated officers. Kai being one of the none ranking ones, was having fun kicking every man's crack in the dojo. They were all terrified of her, not understanding how a woman could be so brute like a man and be stronger...

She fought one squad member after another, now...she's up against seated officers. Her current opponent, stood about eight foot and was covered in muscle. He was ranked as the seventh seat. He looked down at her with a grin, watching her clean her ear out with her pinky and not even pay attention to him. He grumbled under his breath, let his smile drop and clenched his fists. Anger was clear when he glared at her, still...not one glance from her. "HEY! SAY SOEMTHING AND STOP MESSIN' AROUND! Take this seriously or I'll just have to-" Before he got to finish, she...took out her daggers and sonidoed. He gasped at the sudden speed, then stumbled back when he seen her appear in front of his face. Her dagger was close to his throat, she clung to his robes and grinned tauntingly.

"Just have to what...? Kick my ass...? Well guess what, ya donkey..-" She said and closed in on him more, shadow casting over her slits and exposing the glow in them. Her grin never faltered, it only grew more... "Your crack has already been 'had', from the very moment you stepped into this dojo...~" She said and sonidoed once more, then appeared behind him. "CAUSE IT HAS ALREADY BEEN KICKED!" She shouted excitedly and kicked the man's butt...literally... He flew, crashing through the wall and far outside into the distance. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! TODAY IS FUN, I'M LOVIN' HAVING TO KICK EVERYONE'S ASS!" She shouted, making her veins show and her reiatsu to spike high. Everyone in the dojo except Kenny and Yama, all fell to their knees from how heavy her spiritual pressure was. She blinked after hearing so many groans, so looking around...many people were on the floor. She lowered her reiatsu and refrained from looking away, she wasn't smiling this time. " _Damn...you guys really are weak..._ " She said in her head and slowly grew an annoyed feature, until Kenny came up behind her.

"Well I guess that settles it... The only ones standing now, is me so come and fight. Let's see how far you get with me, Kai.~" Madarame stated as he panted. He was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden pressure from the punk but regardless, he was willing to test her. He was about to issue the fight, when he got stopped by their Captain.

"No, we're stoppin' for today! For now she's rank two, we'll have another officer try-out ...whenever..." He spoke and walked towards the door, until Kai got upset...

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, 'WHENEVER'?!" She raged, bared her teeth and her reiatsu rose. Zaraki paused in mid step, looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

"Whenever is whenever I feel like it, today was an exception since this was your present!" At that moment, when he admitted to her that it was her present, he went through the doors and left Kai in the room with everyone else...including the head captain. She was shocked, she never thought Kenny would get her a present...even Madarame and Yumichika was stunned. The other soul reapers groaned from either pain or weakness in their bodies, from her reiatsu.

Neither of the two noticed Yama, until he sighed and shook his head. Both Madarame and Kai looked over, blinking in confusion. "Sup.~" Twas the goth's simple greeting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"HARO!" Maiya shouted as she ran to squad two's barracks, finding him training outside with the others. She came to a halt and stood in the sidelines, she needed to keep an eye on him... Tatsibura spotted her, then looked back up at his Captain who was instructing the whole class.

He looked back over at her, while performing a combo with everyone else. He seen her mouth the words, 'Watch out for Setsuen' . He smirked at her, then nodded and looked back up at Soi-Feng, continuing on. "I'll have to keep my eye out for Setsuen, I doubt he'd get very far though..." She mumbled to herself and vanished, reappearing high on top the roof and sat down. Today she had nothing to do, all her chores were done and no paperwork needed completed. For some odd reason, her Captain likes to pin all the papers on her so he could go drinking... She sighed at that thought, whilst sweat dropping in the process. " _Later, I'll have to go find Coumetsu and see if there's anything I can learn about her. Though with Setsuen after Haro, I don't know if I can do that just yet..._ " She mentally spoke, then whined and pushed her knees up against her chest. She laid her chin on her knee caps, then wrapped her arms around them.


	51. Chapter 51: Signs of a new threat

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 51: Signs of a new threat...**

Everyone in the second division trained their butts off, sparring, practicing combos and sharpening their senses by focusing their attention on their surroundings. Soi-Feng waltzed up in front of the session and put her hands behind her back, whilst having a strict feature. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! TOMARROW YOU ALL WILL BE GIVEN A TEST, TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED! IF YOU DON'T PASS IT, THEN YOU'LL BE PRACTICING FOR A WHOLE TWO MORE MONTHS BEFORE TAKING THE TEST AGAIN! Now, you're all dismissed!" She announced, making her students salute and all shout 'Yes Ma'am'. Everyone dashed off to their desired destinations, while Haro just remained in his place and smirked. Soi-Feng scowled, grumbled and gave him a deadly glare. "Tatsibura, I have dismissed you... Now leave!" She strongly shouted, only to earn a chuckle from the said Vampire.

"Oh Captain, you're so cruel!~ I just wanted to see your cute and angry face, before I leave!~" With those words, his Captain grew furious and sprinted after him. He ran away laughing, flash stepping and...out running her? His Captain chased after him whilst mentally questioning his true speed, he kept evading every swipe she'd swing.

Maiya watched from on top the roof, wide eyes and mouth agape. " _Haro no, don't expose yourself! If you run faster than her, then she'll notice something's off about you!_ " She stated in her head, whilst clenching her tiny fists and leaning forward slightly.

As if he heard her thoughts, he slowed down and kept laughing. This made him get hit at the back of his neck, sending him tumbling forward and into a wall. Soi-Feng halted in her pace and gazed at the nervously chuckling man in the small crater. He was upside down against the wall, within a crater. "Tatsibura, start scrubbing the floors! Donieri, leave before you get the same fate!" She shouted angrily and walked away, leaving the vampire in is spot.

After his Captain was out of sight, he hopped back up on his feet and chuckled. Maiya stood in front of him after flash stepping and folded her arms, tapping her foot all the while. "Why must you be a flirt...? Coumetsu is the biggest crush you've ever really had and here you are, trying to flirt with another... Besides...YOU ALMOST EXPOSED YOURSELF! What would happen if you did, huh?! Kisaki will have our heads, if she were to be-" She got cut off by Tatsibura's hand, when he covered her mouth. She gave him a quizzical gaze, until he put a finger to his lips and gave her a serious look. Seeing her nod, she too had a strict look in her eyes. Pulling his hand away, he looked around and felt an odd presence. "Setsuen...I forgot to mention... He wants you dead, so be on your toes." She whispered as low as she could, making him nod once more and not once changing his stern features.

"Oh my, what's this?~" A muscly voice resonated from nowhere, making both of them dart their heads in several directions. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are hiding something.~ And here I was, looking for Tatsibura, when I overheard you two talking. What is this 'Kisaki will have our heads' and 'You almost exposed yourself', about?~"Morgus's voice questioned them, with him nowhere in sight.

Maiya gripped her Zanpakuto and Haro pushed her back behind him protectively, he too gripped on to his Zanpakuto's hilt. "I truly have no idea what you're talking about, I was simply speaking about the store owner; Saying that, 'she'd have our heads' if we were found out that we worked there! We would have to quit our jobs, if we were found out!" Haro explained, still looking around for Setsuen.

"Then explain why you are being defensive, by griping on to your blade hilts...~" Morgus demanded, after appearing out of the blue in front of the two. He was smirking darkly, his lids were narrowed and shadow veiled over his orbs.

"We thought we were going to get jumped! It is only natural...for people to take up arms, when they feel that their lives are in danger!~" Tatsibura let go of his sword's hilt, then chuckled. His dramatic features returning from being so serious.

"Well then, if that is the case...do keep this in mind then...~" Morgus calmly walked up to him and got in his face. That dark, murderous expression still evident. "Stay away from my sister, or I will not think twice before killing you.~" With that, he vanished and left them two there. Both Maiya and Haro sighed in relief, before forming strict features once more.

"We must warn Aurora... If Setsuen gets any proof, then he'll definitely inform the Head Captain... Maiya, did you manage to get any information on Coumetsu?" He quirked a brow and frowned, watching the short maroonette shake her head in response.

"I couldn't, she wouldn't let me get the chance. As much of an awesome goth she is, I'm afraid to find out if she is one of 'them' or not..." She said and looked up at her friend, her mauve orbs meeting diamond shaped, vampire ones.

"Then let me, I feel I'm able to. Have you noticed something odd, about her reiatsu?" He questioned and shifted in his stance, then crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Yeah I have, I noticed it when she played her instrument in front of everyone! It was like a big fire, whipping and engulfing her whole body! I've never seen spiritual pressure like that before..." She answered and earned a nod from the man.

"I've noticed it too. Well, I'll be off! Go inform Kisaki about what you've learned so far, I'm sure she'll figure something out by the time I get back. For now, I'll try and get her reiatsu to spike again." He said and took a step back.

"Ok..." With her answer, Haro flashed out of view and left her standing there. Her fists clenched thinking about something, before she vanished from her spot. " _Her eyes...her reiatsu...her veins glowing too, I don't think she's a normal soul reaper... If she is, then I don't have to worry._ " She said in her head, whilst running in the new gothic store's direction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the gothic shop, Aurora was seen strolling through one of the isles. Her fan hiding her lips and her usual revealing get-up on. Her attire was the same as the other except, it was dark blue with black rims. The same ol' clogs on her feet, clacked against the flooring as she paced. "Hmhmhmhm...~ Such cute little dolls... Perhaps I should make another one, based off of that interesting gothic woman that stopped by here." She mumbled, she would be seen smirking if it wasn't for the fan in front of her mouth... She picked up a little doll, gazed at it's mixed dark colors and put it back. Walking further down the isle, she was about to grab a skeletal reaper covered in a shihakusho when he heard someone come in. She turned around softly and swayed her body seductively, to get into a proper stance. "Welcome to my shop, feel free to have a look around.~ Oh, hello Donieri..." She welcomed and watched the said maroonette fast walk over to her.

"I've got some news for you..." Maiya stated with a low tone, her expression basically said 'private information'.

"Very well...follow me.~" She ordered and turned back around, waltzing towards the back of the shop with Donieri in tow. There was a check in spot up on a wall, where workers would sign in on the panel for the day. She walked up to it, grabbed on to one side and opened it as if it were a door. There was a black lever behind it, so she grabbed that and pulled it down. Just to her side the wall rumbled and in the middle, a door sunk in. When it stopped deep inside the surface, it opened and exposed a long downward staircase. She closed the check in panel and heard it click, signifying that it locked. "Down here..." She said and walked down the stairs. Maiya followed suit, with the sound of the door closing behind them.

All around her was pitch black, only thing that she could see was the back of Aurora and the flickering candles. The candles were in holes on the walls, they would flicker more when they would pass them. The hall was long, it seemed like it'd go on forever...not even one sound from the outside world, could be heard now. The hall was a bit steep, it went down hill and she was still pacing down the staircase. "Kisaki...?" She spoke up, hoping to gain the woman's attention.

"Yes, Donieri?~" Aurora replied back in question, not once looking back behind her to view the said maroonette.

"Why did you have to make this hall so long...?" She pouted and grumbled cutely, mentally wondering how in the world she managed to make this pathway so deep.

"It's because, no one will ever be able to hear us. The deeper the hall is, the harder it will be for anyone to hear. My lair is a place where no one can disturb any conversation I have with someone and if they do disturb me... Let's just say, they won't make it out alive in time...due to how long the hall is." With Kisaki's answer, Maiya widened her eyes and gulped.

One other thing though caught Donieri's attention... " _I hope the restroom is on the other end..._ " She mentally stated, before comically sweating over the thought.

Finally, they arrived at a gothic styled door. Spiderwebs littered around the frame, as if positioned there manually by the very woman herself. She unlocked the door by poking a hole, that resided up above it's frame. She opened it, waltzed right in and calmly paced over to a big chair. The room was decently big, it seemed as though it was in a cave. Pillars surrounded the room giving the room a limit to how far out it went. Beyond those pillars, dim blue lighting could be seen beaming into the room and lighting it up a bit. It mostly lit up the big chair at the other end of the room.

A long red carpet reached out to her chair, while a black stoned basin sat beside her chair and was full of...blood? Tea cups rested on a small table on the other side of her chair. The flooring was all dark cobblestone, matching the pillars from all around the room. Candles were aligned against the pillars, walls and around her chair. Her chair...looked more like a throne; It had arm rests on both sides, skulls at the ends of them and the cushion on the throne was leather as well. All in all, the throne looked like some powerful Vampire Lord owned it. "Alright, now...tell me..." Kisaki started, as she sat down in the throne and crossed her legs like a lady. That black hat from before, was still on her head. It masked her eyes and only exposed her violet lips. She brought the tip of her fan to her chin, leaned to one side and had the other arm on the chair arm. "What information was it, that you needed to give me?~" She chuckled and smirked, ready to hear Maiya's report.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Kai, she was pacing down one of the pathways of the Seireitei. To her left was the Head Captain and to her right, was Madarame. Everyone who was hit hard by her reiatsu, was sent to the fourth division. "So old man, ya came to see what rank I'd hit?" She asked and looked to her side, her sunglasses tipping down to show that her attention was on him. She still wore that male kimono, Ikkaku had given her and he was staring at it with a smile.

"Yes...I have. It seems you hit the second rank, congratulations Coumetsu. You are now an official seated officer; From here on, you will be given missions that require you to go into the world of the living. Do know, you cannot play around while you're there. Seeing as you've settled down after coming back from Hueco Mundo, a mission will be given to you tomorrow." Yamma explained and opened one lid to view the goth, only to see her have widened orbs and a frown.

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTIN' ME! I ACTUALLY GET TO GO TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING?!" She exclaimed, which instantly died when she just thought about her brother. "Oi, what about my bro? Can he come too?" She asked with a risen brow and hung her thumbs on the lip of her white sash of her pants, on both sides.

"I'm afraid not, Coumetsu... Tomorrow, he must make up for acting in such a manner, as kidnapping you and joining Sosuke Aizen's side. Regardless of his reasons, others may not see him as a good man... Do not worry though, his punishment is not severe... He will be locked up in prison for about a week but, he is allowed visitors and comfort. Though to make it strict, only one visitor a day is allowed...and for only thirty minutes of their stay." He explained and closed his lids.

"Damn... My bro's not gonna like that, man! If I don't see him at least once a day, he'd probably go crazy and murder everyone's ass..." She replied and pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose, then put her arms behind her head.

"I'm positive he will survive... On the other hand...Coumetsu, please refrain from swearing around me. I've noticed you've tried once before, when I trained you a little bit and when you asked me to come watch your sparring session. It is not pleasant for me to hear..." He said and looked over at the goth, only to widen his lids in shock when he saw her grinning madly in his direction.

"Not pleasant...aaaaay?~" She mused in a low, amused voice and chuckled to herself. "Only for you bruh, I don't know why...but it feels like I gotta. Back then, I felt the same way...I don't get it." She admitted and heard Madarame snicker from the other side. An irk mark popped up on her head, after hearing him and comically snapped. "The he-heck are you laughin' at, man?!" She raged and looked his way, white hysterical eyes and sharp teeth came into view.

"Kai...that's called 'Respect', you respect him." Seeing him grin her way, made her blush heavily and look away. The old man just laughed a tiny bit at her reaction, followed by the badly. "I've never seen you try and keep yourself from swearin' around others but, the Head Captain? When he trained you and watched your spar, did that make you respect him?" He asked and looked in her direction, only to see her nod with her slits still refusing to look at him. "Well, at least there's someone you respect here." He added and looked forward. In came the sight of her apartment, he and Yamma stopped just before the staircase and watched her make her way up it. " _If only I could help her understand, that she likes me... I know she does, or otherwise she wouldn't blush...right?_ " He mentally questioned and seen her wave back in their direction.

"Cya guys, I'm gonna see what my old man's been up to! Just hope he didn't trash the place..." She mumbled the last part and walked right in, after unlocking her door. Both men stood there at the start of the steps, then looked at each other.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Head Captain; Goodnight." He said and began to walk away, until he heard the elder's voice.

"Wait..." Yamma said and made the baldy halt in his pace, the elder turned to face the man and opened one eye to him. "Protect Coumetsu, I have a feeling that you will need to.. View this as a personal request from me, I'm sure you would not mind... You like her, don't you?" He asked and gazed deeply into Ikkaku's orbs.

He grinned and narrowed his lids, laughing under his breath all the while. "I don't like her...I love her. And sure, I don't see why not." Madarame answered and watched the old man sigh in relief.

"Alright then...tomorrow, you will be joining her on her mission. I will send a letter to Captain Zaraki, stating that you are to assist her. This mission is to test her mental state, to see if she's able to kill a hollow or not... Her being half hollow dragon and half soul reaper, will most likely make her hesitate or not do it at all. Hollows kill each other but, her being half soul reaper...gives her emotions that hollows do not have. She will waver most likely, feeling like she is to kill her own kind. Please help her overcome that feeling, as she is one of us as well..." He answered strictly and gave a serious gaze to Ikkaku.

"Sure, I'll do everything in my power to help her, Head Captain." Madarame said with that grin still plastered.

"Good... Goodnight, I shall see you in the morning." He said and watched the first seater bow in respect, then flash step out of view. Yamma shut his lids and grumbled in his sigh, out of exhaustion.


	52. Chapter 52: Throwing a fit over fitting!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 52: Throwing a fit over a fitting!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry for the wait peeps! The net went out and we had to switch over to a new internet company... Anyway! For those who didn't know, I've made a new cover picture of Kaiorin in her bankai, for this story! As per usual...the damn site scrunched it up and made it look smaller, thinner and harder to see... Hope you guys like it! :D

Here's the new chapter!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the goth's room, Kai was laying in her bed all sprawled out and snoring with her mouth open. The ancient dragon himself was sitting up in his makeshift bed next to hers, staring into the space before him. Thoughts seemed to be swarming his mind, because he never shifted in his position to better comfort himself. " _What she told me last night...was that, she will be heading into the living realm... Her first 'mission', I feel that something may go wrong there; I simply cannot let her journey there alone, I shall go inform Yamamoto about this..._ " He stated in his mind, before looking up towards the window behind him. Sun rays beamed through the window and graced itself upon the two who remained in their beds, making his slits roll down to view his great granddaughter. " _If I am to be her 'father'...I must prepare food for her, this morning... Hopefully then, she will call me 'father'._ " He spoke in his head and stood to his feet, making his way into the kitchen with a bored feature.

A few minutes later, Kai's lids began to squint and waver. Slowly, her very slits came into view and one thing made them widen...the smell of burnt food... Instantly she jolted up in a sitting position and frantically darted her head around. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She shot up out of her bed and sprinted into the kitchen, only to see...a scorched mess... The WHOLE KITCHEN WAS COVERED IN BLACK SUIT! The floor was black, the counters and stove had burnt food littered all over them and ash masked some of the walls. She stood there dumbfounded at the mess, then moved her gaze up at her old man in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" She raged and allowed her veins glow, along with her eyes. Her reiatsu had spiked from anger, causing the said elder to go stiff.

Dao's back was to her, he was facing the stove and his slits were thin...indicating surprise. A pot of miscellaneous food boiled on the burner and some tea, he had no idea...how to cook... The moment he looked over his shoulder to see her, his stoic features returned. "I am simply preparing food for you, I wish to be a responsible parent..." He said in reply, with his features going back to their stern look. The atmosphere went silent and awkward, the only sound resonating was the boiling foreign liquid on the stove and bad smelling, bubbling tea in the pot.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL A PARENT IS SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE BUT, EVEN I KNOW THAT 'COOKING WITHOUT EXPERIANCE' IS NOT WHAT A PARENT SHOULD DO! Tch- you're tryin' too damn hard man, I mean really...LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" She pointed her index finger at all the mess and her features changed to a hysterical white with sharp teeth. An irk mark was clear on her head, throbbing from annoyance.

Dao scanned his orbs over the mess, taking note of everything he could, so he could keep it in mind not to do it next time. Everything...was just filthy... Before he got to say anything, a knock occurred on the door and made both of them move their attention to wards the sound. She moved her back to her old man and sneered, giving him a deadly glare. "I have much to learn..." He muttered and looked back over at the unrecognizable boiling grub and bubbling tea.

"Nah, ya think?! Get this shit cleaned up, I should have Maiya teach you a thing or two!" She shouted and was about to leave to go see who knocked, only to get stopped by the elder's words.

"You should not speak, you lack the experience as well... Perhaps we could learn together...?" He questioned, raising a brow and viewing his descendant's backside. Seeing her look at him from the corners of her irises, she looked away again and nodded. Not one word escaped her mouth, just a simple nod of approval. He seen her leave the kitchen, soon his orbs got filled with deep thoughts then shut. " _Learning to craft food should be an acceptable bonding session for us... I wish to get close to my...'daughter'..._ " He mentally noted and opened his lids, then he too left the room; Not without turning the stove off of course... How did he even manage to turn it on? Well...let's just say he examined the contraption first, before messing with it.

Kai opened her door, which revealed her brother and Ikkaku. "Oi, bro...ya need somethin'?" She asked, before taking a quick glance at a...faintly blushing...Madarame.

"Yes, dear sister.~ I have come to inform you, that I will be imprisoned during your mission and some days after that. So I thought I'd pay you a visit and watch you take your leave, through the senkaimon gate." He muscly spoke, whilst giving her a genuine smile and closed eyes. A happy bubbly background formed behind him, making Ikkaku lean away from him and widen his orbs in his direction.

The badly composed himself by clearing his throat, fixing his posture and smiling her way. "Yeah and I'm comin' with ya to keep an eye on you, just in case something goes wrong in the world of the living." Ikkaku responded, locking his pupils with her fiery slits.

"Fine... Hm...?" She noticed something about both of them... Madarame had a metal plate on his arm and Morgus was wearing his...white attire, from Los Noches? "The hell you guys wearing?" She questioned the men while pointing her finger out, darting it between the shoulder plate and her brother's clothing.

Both men looked at each other, then at their appearances. Looking back up at the goth, Madarame was about to say something when Setsuen cut him off. "He lost his arm in a fight and since I'm not yet considered an ally to the Soul Society yet, they allowed me to wear my black and white Los Noches outfit.~ I must say, it truly seems to make me stand out more!~ I enjoy having my muscle and curves exposed through my tight shirt.~" He said, gesturing to his abdomen and exposed shoulders, then showed off the muscle on his biceps. Kai and Ikkaku gave him a look that said, 'Oh brother...' only for the punk to change the topic completely.

"The hell happened in that fight, that made you lose your arm?!" She exclaimed and looked at his covered shoulder, she kept poking at it with interest and had widened orbs.

Madarame's expression was surprised at her sudden contact, his features blushed a bit more and looked away from her. "I-It's a long story, nothin' too important to go into great detail about... Anyway, we should get going. The Head Captain requested Captain Kurtsuchi to create a Gigai for ya, it's the only way you can wonder about in the world of the living for others to notice ya. This is a two day mission, he's already got a place that you can stay at." He stated, with slight stutter in the beginning of his speech.

"Oh...? Where might that be man, cause I doubt anyone can withstand my heat, HAHAHAHA!" She laughed, making Setsuen giggle and Madarame to clear his throat.

"You'll be with me, living with a human and his sister. The guy's name is keigo, his sister can be a bit..overwhelming though so watch out. I've already gone there to ask for permission but, when I did...that guy was fantasizing about what you looked like... If he tries to do anything then-" He was about to finish, until Kai interrupted him and planted a reassuring palm on his plated shoulder.

"I'll kick his ass, any man who dares to try anything weird...they got a looooot of guts!" She grinned real big and narrowed her orbs. Ikkaku turned to face her fully, put both hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her lava slits. His face turned sour at hearing her words, while shadow veiled in the middle of his face.

"I'll take care of any man who tries to offend you, Kai... Just because you're strong, doesn't mean you have to use it when others are around to help you. An honorable man would never let a woman get confronted by another man in such a shameful and disrespectful manner...Not mattering if the woman was head strong or not, they're still a woman... Now, let's go..." He said and walked away, leaving a stunned Kaiorin and a surprised Morgus to stand in their original spots.

"Let's go sister, we mustn't keep them waiting any longer!~" With that, he tugged on his sister and drug her out of the door. In the background, Dao was watching the whole scene and seemed rather accepting of how Ikkaku acted. He seemed to like the man; He had honor, respect towards others and was trust worthy. So far...he hasn't lied about what he said to him before. Deciding to put trust in him and let him take care of her, he walked back into the kitchen to clean up.

The whole process of cleaning took about twenty minutes but, he finally got done. Standing proudly and viewing his work, he smirked and turned to leave the apartment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sir, have you already contacted Madarame through a hell butterfly?" Ukitake questioned, as he stood before the bearded man himself. Seeing him nod, he spoke once more. "Alright, should I go inform Captain Zaraki of his own mission in the world of the living?" He added.

"That won't be necessary, Captain Ukitake... I have already sent a message over to Captain Zaraki early this morning, stating that he is to assist Coumetsu and to confront Kisuke Urahara. Since he will be assisting her, I thought it would be wise for him to seek out Urahara as well. Hopefully we can get some answers, with his help... I've informed Madarame of this, before we went to go get her. They should be at Captain Kurotsuchi's division by now, getting her fitted for her gigai." Yama replied, while sitting at his desk. A big stack of papers were piled on one side of his desk, whilst a cup of nice warm tea steamed and sat on the opposite side.

Jushiro smiled and nodded, then closed his eyes with chuckles slipping from his lips. "I can only imagine the difficulties of him trying to place her in one of those, I actually feel sorry for him..." He answered, earning small laughter from the elder.

"I cannot help but to agree...though still, it needs to be done. I shall send a message to all Captains later, we must have a meeting... We need to discuss Lord Daomig'rah's situation and the hidden betrayal of some soul reapers from the past, I am positive answers lie somewhere... Thank you for your time, you are dismissed." He spoke, earning a bow from the white haired Captain. He reached over to sip his tea, tasting the refreshing flavor it gave.

"Yes, Head Captain." With that Joshiro left, leaving the elder alone with his Lieutenant. Not long did someone else visit him in his office, the very ancient dragon himself... He walked up to Yama's desk, having a stern feature in his face and stared at the elder. "Is there something you need, Lord Daomig'rah?" He asked before raising his irises up to view the dragon.

"Yes... I shall join my Descendant on her journey, to the living realm. I am not asking for permission, I am informing-" Before Dao got to finish, Yamamoto cut him off by raising his hand before him.

"That will not be necessary, your presence will only burden her on her mission. If things go bad there and you outrage from it, nothing good will come out of it..." He answered and earned a grumble from the said ruler, only to receive a nod right after.

Just outside of the Head Captain's office, Haro had his ear up against the door and was smirking. He heard everything, from Ukitake's visit and Daomig'rah's visit; What was surprising was that, not once was he spotted near the office.. Well, can't really say that since...the very elder dragon doesn't seem to care in the slightest about what others are doing, if it doesn't involve Kai. Only times he ever does care about things aside from Kai, is when someone tries to overpower his dominance, sees uncooked rice or...shows disrespect.

Just before he was about to leave, the very door slid open and made him freeze in surprise. His diamond, yellow vampire slits slowly rolled over to the corners and spotted the said ruler...glaring...down at him. "My!~ Hello sir, what a coincidence of meeting you here! Have you seen my friend anywhere?~" He questioned, trying to use that as an excuse to avoid any suspicion. He got a low growl in reply, with a piercing stare from the very man.

"I overheard what that male soul reaper named' Madarame', had said... You better not be one of those males, he spoke of... " He growled under his breath to give a warning, making the said vampire shiver a bit and chuckle. Dao could tell he was up to something, he could see it in his eyes...

"O-Of course not, sir!~ Well, I shall be off! I need to go find Maiya!~" He mused nervously and flash stepped out of view, leaving the elder there with a suspicious glare towards the fleeing male.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Kai, she, her brother and Madarame were all at Kurotsuchi's lab. Morgus was chuckling to himself with his eyes shut, Ikkaku was sweat dropping with widened orbs and listening to the bickering between Coumetsu and Mayuri... "I'M TRYING DAMMIT, THIS THING'S TOO SMAAAALLL! I'M NOT GONNA 'FIT' IN THIS DAMN THING!" She yelled, soon showing Mayuri trying to pull the gigai up over her form. The scientist kept trying to stuff her arms in, while Kai kept refusing since it was such a tight squeeze.

"YOU ARE MAKING THIS DIFFICULT, DO NOT TEST ME! This gigai is for you to wear in the world of the living! NOW HURRY AND PUT IT ON! Unless you would prefer Lord Daomig'rah stashing you inside with force..." He mumbled the last part with a grin and stepped back, watching her stand still a minute.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF HE FORCES ME OR NOT! NO WAY IN HELL, WILL HE TRY AND DO THAT!" She snapped, an irk mark popping up on her head and white angry eyes. She was halfway in the gigai, holding it up by its shoulders and its head dangled.

"Sister, why not try and suck in your stomach?~" He giggled, only to get smacked straight in his face by a random flying science book. That made him jerk backwards and fall down on his back. A comical blood leak rose up from his forehead, after the book fell off his face and revealed a small silly gash in its place. Birds spun around his head and chirped, catching Ikkaku's attention.

"Woah..." Madarame said in surprise, viewing the man. Looking back up at Kai, he blinked and smirked. "Was that necessary...?" He asked.

"HE BASICALLY CALLED ME FAT, OF COURSE IT WAS!" She raged and continued to fight against Kurotsuchi.

The said scientist finally gave in and resorted to plan B..." THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING AND FIGHTING!" He yelled and stuck her with a needle. Luckily it was lava retardant...cause it effected her. She passed out after a few seconds, falling on her backside and snoring. "Honestly..." He added and sweat dropped, clear annoyance on his features. "Madarame, assist me in putting her in her gigai!" He ordered and darted his head harshly in the man's direction.

He nodded and walked up to him, after leaning his Zanpakuto against the wall. Thirty five minutes later, they had FINALLY got her in the gigai... Unfortunately, what made it take so long was that...Mayuri had to resize it... Turns out Kai was right, it 'was' too small... "Finally..." He huffed and viewed his work, tilting his head to one side all the while. "She should wake up soon, that injection was only meant to put her to sleep for precisely thirty six minutes... She will wake up in twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen-" As he counted down out loud, Ikkaku kept gazing at her human looking features.

She looked the same as before only, she didn't have makeup on... Her skin was a natural pale color, instead of paper white and wore a white gown. Her flaming tattoo stayed the same; He was too zoned in on staring at her features, that he couldn't hear the Captain hitting the 'ones' in his count down. "Three, two...one..." He heard that last bit and finally snapped out of his daze, blinking at the end.

As if on que, the goth's orbs opened...and...they weren't slits... The closest to the color of lava or fiery red mixed with various shades of it, was...mahogany mixed with brown. Her slits were pupils now, her appearance seemed to surprise the first seater and made him stare into her irises. Leaning in closer, she blinked in confusion then had her face go red from the close proximity. "T-T-The hell you doin?!" She stuttered and pushed his face away, with her eyes turning white and one of them twitching.

He backed up with a huge red face but, smirked and chuckled. "Sorry Kai." Before Madarame could continue, Kurotsuchi rose his voice and made Morgus snap awake from his tone.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR DAWDLING! I HAVE WORK TO GET BACK TO, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled and pointed his finger towards the exit.

"Yeah, sure... C'mon, we still gotta get your clothing picked out. Captain Kyouraku has this part covered, he has a lot of choices for ya." He said and turned to leave, until Setsuen suddenly jolted after his sister and put a brown looking blanket around her.

"Fine, let's just hurry and get this over with!" She said with still...a red face... She kept that blanket around her form and followed Madarame out the door, with her brother tagging along.

After so long of the whole process of, 'preparing for the world of the living'...she had packed all of her amusement items that she had at home. Her guitar, radio, bike, amp, mp3 with her headset, music sheets, music discs, her black ball Rangiku got her, those whet stones that Ikkaku gave her, black sunglasses (Which she currently wore.), her black makeup, the red...lipstick and that...stuffed puppy? Her living world outfit was similar to her soul society outfit. It consisted of: Black baggy jeans that went past her own ankles and had chains on them that went all the way down the sides of her legs. A black sleeveless trench coat with a red dragon on the back, her red arm and chest wrappings and black leather, steel toe boots. Her hair was its usual spiky self, she put on her black makeup and tucked bone shards in her pocket.

All her belongings was attached to her bike much like before...and she was riding down the pathways, with Ikkaku and Morgus easily following along using flash step. Where she got the fuel for that thing...is beyond even me... "Hey, Kai! That's how that thing runs huh?! I'd like to try it out sometime, you'd have to drive it though!" The first seater shouted to have his voice heard, over the motor.

"SURE, HOPE YOU'RE WILLIN' TO HOLD YOUR FOOD IN WHEN YOU DO, CAUSE I'M A CRAZY DRIVER! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed at the end and sped up, surprising the badly and making him chuckle; Setsuen kept up with the speed with little to no effort. Once they made it to the senkaimon, she slowed her bike down to a stop with the other two following suit.

"Oi, I doubt Keigo and his sister will be happy to see all of that... When we get there, let me take care of your stuff. I'll put'em somewhere safe, where no one can find them. Setsuen, you'll have to help me with them..." He looked over at Morgus, with his Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Of course, anything to help my sister out.~" The feminine man accepted and gave a genuine smile, whilst small little stars twinkled around his head.

"COUMETSU!~" At hearing a very distinct voice, all three of them looked behind themselves and saw a sprinting Rangiku, Yumichika and Renji. "WAIT FOR US!~ WE WANT TO SEE HOW WELL YOU'LL DO ON YOUR FIRST MISSION!" She added, then finally caught up to them. She panted and faced the goth, only to be astonished by the new appearance. "Wow, you look so different! Oh- is that the ball I bought you?!~" She mused in delight and clasped her hands together, spotting the ball that was hiding in her trench coat; It was bulging out a bit in the pocket.

"Yep..." She simply answered, then Ikkaku spoke up and paced towards Matsumoto and the other two.

"Do your Captains know about you guys coming along? Did they approve...?" He questioned, then seen the woman happily giggle and pat his shoulder.

"Of course silly!" She said then paused in mid pat, then looked over at the red haired guy. "Oh Coumetsu, Renji here is going to join us! He said you and him bickered a little in Hueco Mundo before.~" She exclaimed and gestured to the red head behind her. Kai looked over at the man and smirked, then walked past her.

"Hey, Abarai...-" Before she got to continue, he cut her off and smiled a little.

"You and I started off pretty badly, so I wanted to try again... The name's Renji Abarai, nice to meet ya." He rose a hand out and offered a hand shake, she was a little taken aback by this... None the less, she took it and her expression grew bored. Her mouth in a frown and eyes lazily narrowed, she nodded.

"You already know my name, so I don't need to say it..." She said. Abarai scratched the back of his neck, with his irises looking off to the side.

"Sorry about before though, during the first time we met..." He said, just to get hit at the back of his head, from the punk's hand.

"I should be the one to say that, you ass hole!" That shocked him, he wasn't expecting her to say that! After fixing his posture and looking at her, he grinned.

"Sure..." After his simple word, the goth walked off and pulled on her bike, with everyone following along. They were all chatting amongst themselves, as the scene slowly zoomed out and shown them leaving through the senkaimon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"My, my...what information you have given me...Donieri. I'm afraid to say but, she is indeed a half breed... Well, after she is killed, I request you to bring her corpse to me so I may strip her of her clothing. I'm going to use her attire idea and bring it to the public, so others may use it and dress up.~" A pair of purple lips spoke in the scene, while her fan flapped and made a cool breeze brush against her face.

The scene changed and shown Maiya standing before the woman, with a shadow veiling over her mauve orbs. "I don't want to kill her though...I like her, she's cool..." She said with her head down, then soon heard Aurora's voice resonate through her ears.

"Oh Donieri, must I remind you?~ All half breeds and abnormal beings that share more than one type of blood, must die.~ We save them from themselves and prevent them from harming others, I don't need to bring up your past...now do I?" She questioned with her tone getting darker at the end, making the maroonette go stiff at those words.

"N-No, sorry..." She bowed and waited to be dismissed. She was upset...she didn't want Kai to get killed, she idolized her... She was the first person to ever bring passion into her eyes, during that day when she performed that song in front of everyone.

"Apology accepted... Now, you are dismissed...~ I will let you know when it is time to strike, just keep an eye on her until then. Oh and what you said about her 'brother', kill him. He is too cautious of you and Tatsibura, he is bound to discover your true motives and will not hesitate to tell Ginryusai Yamamoto of what suspicion he has towards you two..." She said and earned a 'Yes Kisaki' from the said maroonette, then saw her leave through the double doors. Watching her frame leave the room, she chuckled at the thought and shifted in her seat. "This might be a bit of a challenge...~ I just hope those two will not slip anything out of their mouths again, outside in public... They could ruin our goal..." She muttered with a frown, then rose her head. One eye was closed while the other was open, her iris pierced through the shade and out from under the her hat. It was the same pupil shape as Haro's, a diamond...only...it was a bright crimson...


	53. Chapter 53: Her second Evy

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 53: Her second envy**

In the world of the living, some double doors appeared high in the sky and opened up slowly. They looked like they came from feudal era Japan, both doors were sliding away from each other and revealing some soul reapers at the entrance. There stood Kaiorin and everyone side by side, of course...Kai was on her bike. Apparently Ikkaku managed to get on her motorcycle, his arms were wrapped around her waist and his face was slightly flushed. "Kai, do I really need to hold on to you like this...?" He questioned, feeling uncertain of the position he was in.

The goth was sitting on her seat, both hands gripping on the handles and an excited grin plastered on her face. Adjusting her sunglasses, she looked over her shoulder and chuckled at the unsure man. "It said so in the manual man, don't blame me for this position.~" She playfully stated...even though she felt weird with his arms around her... It was the same feeling as when her Captain caught her around her waist, before jumping out of the window. Her cheeks were a little red from the contact but, safety came first. Revving up her engine, the wheels spun harshly in place against the flooring and made smoke rise into the air. "HOLD ON TIGHT, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hard, threw her head backwards and let her bike jerk them strongly.

"WAIT A MINUUUUTE!" He screamed out, before they even rode off the edge of the entrance. With no response from the goth, he gritted his teeth and looked down. The ground was so far down and he watched the land below him scroll past his line of sight, as if they were soaring through the sky. His eyes widened at the view, then looked back up at Kai in surprise. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" He yelled out. Before feeling gravity pull on them. They were a ways away from the senkaimon now, Rangiku and the gang behind them were all gawking at her unexpected action.

"HELL YEAH I AM, BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" She laughed even harder, rose her spiritual pressure and fused it into her bike. Now they were falling harshly to the earth, luckily everything was tied down tightly...or else her things would've met death early...

Up at the gate, Rangiku, Renji and Yumichika all remained at the opening, watching the crazy woman speed towards the surface. Renji whistled in amaze and a grin was evident, he had to admit...that was pretty crazy of her. "She's daring, won't that machine of hers break?" He asked and kept his gaze focused at their falling forms.

"Yeah... It's a machine, it's obvious it'll break. I don't think she's aware of that..." Yumi answered, while he too watched them both descend. Rangiku walked forward with curious eyes and put a hand over them to try and see better.

"I agree, it should break from this height.~" The blonde stated then rose back up, she smiled soon after and looked over at the two. "Well, let's not get left behind!~ Come on!" She exclaimed gleefully and flash stepped out of sight. The other two just stood there, looked at each other and smirked.

"Yeah, what she said!" Renji spoke up, it was his turn to vanish from sight. The fifth seater sighed and shook his head, mentally thinking about the lack of beauty there was in the punk's action; He too flashed from view.

Back with Kai, she was still laughing... Believe it or not, her veins couldn't be seen from her excite. Her gigai was a great cover up for that and was a good way to look more...normal. She rose the front part of her bike, landed on the back wheel and accelerated forward on that same wheel. She zoomed down the roads of Katakura town, passing up by standers and having people watch in shock. "KAI, STOP AT THIS NEXT HOUSE!" Madarame yelled, only to have her nod and move the bone shard to the other corner of her mouth. She grinned and turned her bike sideways, skidding to a halt, skillfully stopping in front of the said dwelling.

Turning her bike off, she kicked the bar down that was near the bottom and propped the machine up. Ikkaku got off his seat and stood next to her, seeing her sitting there with one knee bent up and the other foot flat on the ground. Her irises couldn't be seen through her shades, so he couldn't tell if she was staring at him or not. Raising a brow, he tilted his head to the side. Her black lips was grinning wickedly, making his expression change to a grin and squinted orbs.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?! Wanna get this over and done with, fucking hate strangers..." Her grin dropped after a moment passed, then rose from her seat and gripped on to the handles.

"Sorry, c'mon." Madarame said with his grin still plastered and waltzed up to the door, with her following along. It didn't take long for the other three to catch up. Yumichika stood next to Kai, they were both standing behind Madarame.

"Hey guys, finally caught up with you!" Matsumoto mused and trotted up to them. Next to her, Renji flashed into view and smiled.

"You know, for a 'world of the living' machine, it's pretty fast. What's it called again?" He asked and looked down to view the machine, he liked how it looked. Kai looked over at the man and grinned, then nudged one side of her sunglasses down to make her 'humanoid' eyes peek just above them.

"It's called a motorcycle bruh, I had fun riding this thing in Los Noches!" She laughed after replying to him, only to stop when she received a light elbow jab to her ribs from Madarame. She rolled her orbs to see why in the world he did that, apparently he knocked on the door without her knowing cause he was shaking his head and gesturing towards the door.

Suddenly, the said door opened and a man with brown messy hair was revealed. "H-hey, you're here!~" He nervously chuckled, seeing the bald man give him a narrow eyed stare. With the sun hitting his scalp just right, it shined brightly and blinded the young man. "AAAAH, MY EYEEEES!" He screamed and stepped back, he rubbed his lids to try and ease the pain.

"This is her..." The first seater jerked a thumb behind him and moved his head out of the way, exposing the goth's face over his shoulder. "Fair warning though, she's got a temper so don't anger her." Turning around, he faced Kai and pointed at the young man. "He's Keigo... There, you two are introduced. Now follow me, I'll show you where you can put your stuff." He stated and went to walk away from the door.

Keigo stared at her, slowly taking in her appearance and eventually getting a chill down his spine." _She's so creeeppyyyyyyy!_ " He said in his head, with his entire frame shivering in a silly animation. " _I thought she was gonna be some hot blonde chick, like that big breasted woman from class!_ " He added, then melted in a puddle of disappointment on the spot. Everyone watched with sweat drops rolling down their heads aside from Kai, she didn't know what was going on... " _Wait...what's her chest size...? Oh lord, at least bless me with a decent chest with this woman!~_ " He spoke in his head and recovered from his liquefied form. Seeing her chest being wrapped up in dark red wrappings, he could see just how big they were... "THEY'RE SO LOVELY! SUCH A PERFECT SIZE, THEY HAVE TO BE A BIG C CU-" Before he even managed to finish his sentence, a strong hand pulled the back of his collar and reeled him in backwards.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LETTING STRANGERS IN THE HOUSE?!" A girls voice was heard from the inside, until the said lady came up to the door and gasped. "OH MY DARLING, YOU'RE BACK!" She happily exclaimed with a flush on her cheeks. She had brown hair in a ponytail, bangs dangled to the sides of her face and went down past her cheeks. She gripped on to him and pulled him in, going on about marriage and children.

The goth's expression was priceless... Wide eyes, a frown and shock clear on her features. She grumbled under her breath and rolled her bike off to the side, unstrapping her things in the process. She unpacked everything with Yumichika and Renji's help, it was all placed in a guest room that she was told she could stay in. A bed, small television, a rug underneath the bed, T.V, a dresser and a small table with chairs were in the room. Her bike was outside near the front door, luckily that lady was too occupied with Ikkaku to even notice all of her belongings being brought in... She sat on the end of the bed, placed her elbows on her knees and leaned over. Her sunglasses got taken off and placed in on of her pockets, so the frustration and confusion in her eyes could be seen. " _Why was I getting annoyed by her, when she clung to him like that...? The fuck...?! It's just like before when I said my Captain, with that pink haired kid!_ " She gritted her teeth and narrowed her gaze, she didn't understand what she was feeling. Aside from what Rangiku said to her before, this feeling of envy was a bit...different." _Rangiku went to that kid's house, so I can't ask her about it... Dammit! Renji ran off, saying he was gonna stay at 'Urahara's' place, where the hell's that at?! Gaaaaaaaaah!_ " She yelled in her head and frantically scratched at her scalp in anger, whilst closing her human orbs. "Whatever, I'm sure as hell not gonna let it get to me! Damn feeling better not show up again, I HATE IT!" She raged and stood up, then marched her way to the door.

Just as she was about to open it, the very door flew open and showed Madarame there in the opening. He looked concerned, nothing but silence wafted around them in awkwardness. Deciding to break the uneasy atmosphere, he looked off to the side and rubbed his neck. "I forgot to warn ya, she's crazy... She likes me and I can't just tell her off, cause she's giving us a free place to stay at..." He said and earned a smirk from the goth, her teeth were showing and they were gritted.

"Ooooooh...?~ Well, I'll just have to kick her ass and show her a whole new level of hell! She won't leave ya alone, then she better know that she's playing with FIR-!" Before she got to finish, she was cut off when he...kissed her. Her eyes widened at the sudden move he made, the very memory of when he did that the first time came to mind and made her blush. She still didn't understand that feeling, she couldn't... Seeing so many people kiss out in the rukongai, always made her confused at the sight. Gaining the will to move, she was about to back away and break the kiss, only to have him pull her forward against him. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't break it again...so she accepted it. Closing her lids, a moment had passed and he finally parted his lips from hers. His cheeks were red but he didn't hide it, he knew she didn't understand it anyway.

"Kai..." He began, his irises squinted and made his nose touch hers. He stared deeply into her orbs and watched her mahogany red orbs waver, her pupils were shrunk. "It's alright, you don't need to..." He paused and thought for a minute, realizing that she was jealous of that woman's clinging behavior. Smiling, he knew she liked him...he knew by how she reacted to his kiss, to that woman touching him and how she acts around him. He just hoped that someday, she'll accept that feeling and tell him how she feels... "It's almost time for me to head out so if you see any hollows, kill'em; I have to go visit Kisuke Urahara." He added and turned around to leave.

The goth looked dazed, pink dusted her face and she stood there. Her brain managed to process in time and snapped back to her senses. "When you get back..." She paused and grinned real big, trying to cover up her red face. "I'll be kickin' your crack all over the-" Just as soon as she was gonna finish, he turned around and chuckled.

"You wanna come with me?" His words caught her attention, her grin ceased and her eyes averted from his own. A simple nod was what he received; He tried to hold back laughter, that just resulted in making a nasal sound with a huge grin on his face. Leaving through the door, Kai followed and they both left through the front door. "The woman's gone right now and so is her brother, don't need to worry about her clinging to me..." For some reason, that made her feel a little better. She grinned and shut the door, soon having the thought of what this 'Kisuke' man was like.

They both paced down the street, she had her arms up above her head and her irises focused on the sky. " _Hey Ryu, haven't heard from ya in a bit..._ " She mentally said and waited for a reply. Not one answer...it took a little while but, she finally did.

" _Kai...I am almost done recovering, give me one more day and I shall be able to fight along side you once more._ " The blazing dragon herself stated. The goth clicked her tongue in response, she hated the idea of not being able to fight...especially since it's been a few days now...

" _Just get your flaming tail healed up so we can fight again, I'm getting' tired of just sitting around here!_ " She raged, though secretly she was relieved that Ryu was getting better. Guessing that it was because without her, she can't defend herself...she can't fight.

" _My mistress...don't worry, I will recover in no time and we shall fight together again. In the meantime, why not practice your guitar, train with your daggers or have fun while you are waiting?_ " She questioned, she sounded a lot better than what she used to. Her voice didn't waver from pain, like it had before.

" _Fine...but your gonna have to train me to get used to the feel of fusion!_ " She yelled in her head, whilst making a pout on her black lips and squinted her lids.

" _Kaiorin...this training is very dangerous... Though the most dangerous part about it, is what happens on the outside of your body... When the time comes, I shall explain everything but for now...relax and enjoy yourself._ " Twas her simple answer. The punk sighed and lowered her arms, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

" _Fiiiiiiiine, damn..._ " She mentally cursed, only to earn a confused look from the bald first seater. She rose a brow after moving her eyes to view him, then felt a hand get placed on her shoulder.

"You alright? I've noticed something off about you, you're usually more enthusiastic than this..." He said, she just brushed his hand off by shrugging her one shoulder and looked forward.

"Yeah, it's just my Zanpakuto. I've fused one too many times and I got her own ass kicked... She just has to rest for one more day, then...I CAN KICK SOME ASS!" She pumped a fist into the air and grinned real big. "I CAN'T WAIT TO FIGHT AGAIN, DAMN I'M GROWIN' STIFF FOR NOT DOING SO, FOR SO LONG! I wanna fight my captain again and show him just how much stronger I got!" She rammed a fist into her palm, lowered her face and kept her pupils up. "He's gonna really feel the heat, when I fight him with my bankai.~" She mused, which earned her small laughter from the said man next to her. She looked to the corner of her eyes and seen him smirking. "The hell you laughin' at bruh?!" Her question only made him laugh more.

"That's the Kai I know and love! Well, if Ryu is what was worrying you...then don't worry yourself. She'll heal, as long as you're still alive." He grinned and walked a bit closer to her side, making her question the close proximity. "Why not fight me instead? You and I haven't spared in a while, I think it'd be a nice change of pace. Our Captain's not the only one who you can go to for a good fight you know.~ I love fightin' just as much as he does, so if it's an ass you wanna kick-" He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, causing her eyes to widen and her face to blush. "Mine's all rearin' to go.~" (lol see what I did there?~) He finished, it was clear he was flirting...

A huge grin spread across her lips, she leaned closer to his face and stared dangerously into his eyes. "You're on, just don't go crying like a bitch and whining to someone if you lose.~" Her answer made him grin even more and narrow his irises, then he touched her forehead with hers.

"The loser has to cook the winner's meal for a week.~" He challenged, which was a big mistake considering...if Kai loses...he'd have to withstand her terrible cooking...

"Deal.~" Twas her simple reply. All was quiet as they paced in sync, until Yumichika decided to chirp in behind them.

"Well, it looks like you are getting 'along'.~" The man mused and giggled, making Ikkaku turn to ice. His face went red and melted the ice that was coating his body, then he gradually looked behind him at the said fifth seater.


	54. Chapter 54: Tear shedding relief

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 54 Tear shedding relief**

At Urahara's place, Kai, Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing before the door. The goth had her sunglasses back on and Madarame had a bamboo stick resting on his shoulder. A toothy smirk was evident on her lips, she had the idea of enjoying her stay...even if it meant causing a fight... "Well, this is it." He grinned and looked over at the goth, only to notice that smirk she had and grew worried. " _Great...she usually smirks or grins like that, when she has something planned..._ " He stated in his head, whilst a sweat drop rolled down the side of it. Reaching for the door, he opened it and inside was a man with a green stripped hat and wood clogs. A fan was flapping to give off a cool breeze, as he sat at his table cross legged with a pleasant smile on.

A short, red haired boy and a black haired girl in pigtails stood on either side of the man. In one of the seats on the floor, Renji was sitting and was staring at the three at the door. "What are you guys doing here?" He questioned with a quick blink and raise of his brow.

"I need to talk with Urahara alone; Kai, you and Yumichika stay here a minute, ok?" Ikkaku asked and looked over at the two, the goth grinning madly was the only response he got.

"Sure, I don't miiiind, hehehehhehehe.~" She chuckled and stepped inside.

"You're certainly a new face, haven't seen you around here before! What's your name?" He asked the six foot, two inch woman with an amused grin. Both the kids in there moved their attention to the punk, whilst the red headed kid narrowed his eyes.

Her expression changed from amused to boredom, her lips frowned in displeasure when she had to tell him her name. Walking up to the man after taking off her black leather, steel toe combat boots and got on her knees. She slammed both her fists strongly on to the table, leaned over, forward and hovered over the table a bit. Her shades scooted down the bridge of her nose slightly, making her mahogany and brown mixed orbs peek just a bit over them. Shadow veiled over her eyes and they glared deeply into the strange man's unfazed irises. "Why the hell do you wanna know...?" She asked darkly, soon having the very shadow from her eyes, engulf her face intimidatingly.

He smiled casually and shut his fan, as well his orbs. "Isn't it proper to have an introduction?~ It's fine if you don't want to, I'll just call you miss feisty is all!" He cheered the last sentence and had a happy background appear behind him.

She widened her eyes at that, what he said reminded her of when Kyouraku said that... Grumbling, she stood to her full height and crossed her arms, she was not happy... "FINE! …..Kaiorin Coumetsu..." She decided to say and paced towards the wall, sitting down cross legged against it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Coumetsu. I'm Kisuke Urahara and these two are ginta-" He began, as he pointed towards the boy. "and Ururu, they live here with me." He said with his index finger moving over to the girl with pigtails, a smile was plastered. He stood from his seat and took off his hat, his hair was a bit messy and it was (Can't remember if his hair was dirty blonde or light brown, sorry... T.T ) light brown. His bangs kind of curved to the sides, his locks was short and almost went down past his neck. "Follow me Madarame, I know the perfect place." He said and made his way to the back, passing through some short drapes that hung in the door frame.

Ikkaku followed the man, leaving Kai, Renji, Yumichika and the two kids in there together. Several minutes had past since they left into another room and the goth had already reached her limit... One of her crossed legs were bouncing out of irritation, gritted teeth in view and her fingers were tightly clamped on her biceps. The kids looked at each other then back at the punk, Renji was just watching her cautiously and Yumi was playing with the strands of his hair. Finally...she lost it, she lost her head and blew a fuse... "WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?! IF THEY DON'T HURRY UP, I'M LEAVIN' AND GOING TO EXPLORE THIS DAMN TOWN! I'M TIRED OF SITTIN' AROUND ALL DAY!" She snapped, as she instantly stood from her spot. She tightened her fists and her expression was silly, angry white eyes with sharp teeth. Good thing she was in her gigai...because her reiatsu was bound to rise in flames and make everyone in that room pass out.

Ginta sneered and narrowed his gaze, randomly taking out a bat and thwacking her upside her head with it. "STOP YOUR COMPLAINING AND WAIT!" He yelled in mid air, while holding the bat there on top her head. He landed and backed away, staring at Kai's...shadowed features. Suddenly he got grabbed by the shirt and was lifted up off the floor. He was pulled in close to her face, her sunglasses fell off and a sharp piercing glare bore into his orbs.

"Do that again jackass and see what happens..." She threatened the boy, his expression grew shocked at her unexpected reaction. Soon a smirk appeared on her lips and widely spread into a big grin. "Unless ya wanna fight me, then that's a whoooole different story.~" Ginta was about to say something, when Renji came up and patted her shoulder reassuringly. She frowned at the contact, rolled her pupils to the corners of her eyes and seen the spiky red head staring at her with squinted peers.

"Cool it Coumetsu, he's just a kid...and I doubt Urahara would want his shop up in flames." He said before removing his hand from her shoulder and moving his attention to the boy. "I'd avoid angering her as much as possible, she's not all that easy to calm down." He stated to the kid and smiled, then turned to go sit back down at the table. "Besides, from what I've heard, she's like a wildfire once you get her started." He added, only to earn a simple grunt from the child.

"Whatever, I'm leavin'... I'm not gonna just sit around for hours on end, I'm fucking bored here! Looks like startin' a fight isn't gonna happen..." She yelled and turned to pace towards the exit. Sliding it open, she was about to leave until Yumi stepped in front of her with a friendly smile.

"Would you at least wait for Ikkaku? You know 'him', so why not wait for him instead? Don't you have anything to occupy yourself with, until he comes back out?" He questioned, making Kai's anger deplete and caused her lips to turn into a frown.

"Damn, I forgot! My ball, I put it my trench coat's pocket." She said and dug around in the said pocket, then pulled it out. She backed up and tossed it in the air, catching it lazily with one hand. Turning around, she sat back down in her previous spot then spun the ball on the tip of her finger.

The fifth seater sighed in relief, it was as if extreme heat died down and allowed him to breathe again.

In the back room with Madarame, they were both discussing matters to each other regarding what Yamamoto had said. The baldy told Kisuke about Kaiorin, how she's the Descendant of the first ruler Daomig'rah, how she was kidnapped and all. He told the man about Yamamoto and Hueco Mundo's Lordship making a truce between each other, then said the Head Captain needed to speak with him personally. "Hmmm...I do believe I recall some events that occurred back then..." Urahara stated with a contemplating stare, then folded his arms. "Looks like I got no choice but to use the communication on screen, that would be about the only way I can talk to him... Go and let him know that I'll be waiting on the other side of the screen, that is...if you're not too busy of course.~" He said and smiled.

"Sorry I would but, I have to stay with Kai right now. The Head Captain sent her and I out in the world of the living for a couple days, she's on her first mission. It's a test to see if she's able to kill a hollow or not, we don't know if she's mentally capable of doing it." Ikkaku replied and put a hand to his hip, now having his zanpakuto on his one shoulder.

"Aaw...what a shame, well alright. I'll just have to keep it on until he appears on screen, thank you for informing me." Twas his simple answer, before shifting in his stance and going back to the main room with everyone. Ikkaku watched his backside, with hidden thoughts swarming his irises. He followed soon after, brushing through the short drapes and noticing something odd... Everything was quiet...too quiet... Kai was laying on her back, tossing her back ball up and down, Ginta was outside with Ururu playing some sort of game and Yumichika was chatting with Renji on the steps in front of the shop.

"That's surprising, I was expecting fire to be lit up in here..." He mumbled to himself with a shocked expression, blinking all the while. Kisuke sat down at the table but, was closer to Kai than usual.

"So, you're the Descendant of Lord Daomig'rah? I sure wasn't expecting that, is that what you look like out of your gigai too? I'm sure you look a lot different, considering you have hollow blood in you.~" He sung and chuckled, causing the woman to catch the ball one last time and keep it held above her head. He was interested to say the least, not once in his entire life had he heard of a pure blood half breed like her.

She turned her head while still laying on her back, gave the most bored expression ever and remained in that position. "Of course I look different, ya got a problem!?" She questioned in a slightly risen voice, only to hear the man chuckle once more and seen him open his fan to hide behind it. "THE HELL YOU LAUGHIN' AT?!" She raged and slammed the side of her fist on the floor, slightly raising her upper half.

"My, my, such colorful language.~ Swearing a lot and being rude, hasn't your parents taught you any manners?~" He teased, which she didn't take too well and fumed... She bolted up from her spot, grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. She was pissed, she hated it when someone pointed that out about her... It wasn't her fault for being that way, for not being taught any manners. "That's none of your damn business!" She gazed into his eyes dangerously, of course him not being afraid by this...he just stared back at her with a frown. Some words though made her let go of the man and it was Madarame's voice...

"Kai, he's just teasing you..." Ikkaku said, watching her release him and turn away. She kept her slits upon her victim, then slowly turned to leave through the front door... when she got stopped again. "Kai stop... You've told our Captain about your past, so why not me? I'm sure Yumichika's just as curious as I am... Every time someone says somethin' that relates to your past, you always rage about it or get angry and leave..." As if on que, the said man blinked in curiosity and stood to his feet. The baldy was in her way, blocking the exit and crossing his arms.

I'VE TOLD ONE TOO MANY AND I WAS FUCKING FORCED TO TELL HIM, I'M NOT GONNA TELL ANYONE ELSE YOU HEAR ME?!" She raged out, backed up slightly and pried off her gigai. Being out of that thing felt good to her, but she was still pissed. As soon as she was about to brush past him, she got hugged by the man and was held in place.

"I'm not going anywhere or let you go, until you tell me..." He mumbled, both arms wrapped around her frame and prevented her from flailing her arms. His chin laid on her shoulder and his eyes held seriousness, he was determined now. Moving his irises up to view the others, specifically at Kisuke. "Sorry Mr. Urahara, hope you don't mind... I'm just tired of her not trusting anyone... Especially me..." He mumbled the last part, to where no one could hear him.

"No-no do go on, I'm quite curious myself. I wanna know why she wasn't taught any manners.~ She's quite amusing to say the least." He put his hat back on and frowned, then stuffed both his hands in the sleeves of his robes.

Having his attention going back to the goth, he could hear her panting from anger. "Kai come on, just tell me." No matter how much he tried, she would not speak. Instead, she screamed out loud and thrashed about, trying to get free from his hold. Her flaming reiatsu spiked, making her hair and open male kimono to fly upward with it. Her lava veins gleamed along with her slits, her sunglasses had already fallen off from her actions.

"LET GO DAMMIT, LET GOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She raged again, she thought she didn't need to use a lot of strength to get out of his hold...she was wrong though. His muscles were flexing harshly, trying to keep her held in place. (Imagine when he was popping his one arm back in place, by flexing his muscles~) He had already gotten out of his gigai, when he was in the backroom with Kisuke. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, IF YOU DON'T LET GO RIGHT NOOOOOW!" He knew that was a lie...he knew she liked him, he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"No you won't..." He softly spoke and shut his eyes, pulling her in a tighter hug. She kept screaming and thrashing about but, through those screams...he could hear her crying a little. So looking up slightly to see just the side of her face...he seen tears down her cheeks... His lids widened by a fraction at that, then decided to put his chin back in place and let her fire burn out. He waited...waited...and by each moment that passed, her fire died down a bit.. What was left now, was her crying in his shoulder. Both the kids outside had stopped to watch the scene play out, watching Madarame kneel down with her following suit. She cried for a while...a long while...all that pint up sorrow was finally leaving her blazing heart and lifting the weight that held her down for so long. Last time she cried...was in front of Grimmjow, it just slipped though. A single tear had strayed from her, when she told Zaraki about her past...but now...now was different...

She didn't understand why it felt so nice to cry on him, to be held by him, to feel safe in his arms like this. She didn't understand anything...nothing made sense.. The feelings that she gained for Ikkaku, frustrated her deep down...but at the same time, she just let it go with the flow. The past...it still hurt her, even after she told Zaraki about it...it still pained her. The one woman who's never felt love before, never understood the feelings of liking someone, the woman who was outward and innerly innocent...was finally taking the hint that she liked and trusted him; Cause he wouldn't let her go, not now and was highly doubtful that he ever would. It was embarrassing to her, to have eyes on her while she was in that state...she didn't care though...if felt too nice to be held... Held by someone whom she had feelings for, even the thought of her own Captain doesn't even make her feel weird anymore... Ever since that kiss from Madarame...most thoughts of him lingered in her mind.

After some time, she had finally opened up; Even if it 'was' in the most random of places, she still told him. She told him what happened between her and Morgus, through both betrayals and making up afterwards. Told him about how she grew up in the Rukongai, about how the villagers would beat on her, call her names and treat her badly. How Morgus taught her how to defend herself, taught her how to get food and such. She never stole though...that was one thing she was taught never to do, by her brother. She told them about how she was abandoned by her parents when she was possibly four years of age, explaining to them that 'that' was why she was never taught any manners. The main thing her brother taught her, was how to survive, how to fight and how to hunt food. She even said that she did odd jobs for people, despite them being afraid of her. She told them that everyone in the Rukongai hated her, feared her because of her eyes and her strength. She used to be a good girl, relying on Morgus and calling him for help when she couldn't fight back. She was always on the run with her brother, always afraid because she didn't want to get hurt...

Everything she told them, set them all in a mournful mood. Ikkaku had pity in his eyes, he couldn't believe she went through all of that... Growing up all alone, after Setsuen betrayed her during that rainfall and was forced to fend for herself for so many centuries...was shocking. Everything she said was surprising, now he knew...why...she was that way... It was understandable. Renji, the two kids, Yumichika, Kisuke and another...tall man with a mustache? Stared at her with frowns and had the same emotion, that was in Ikkaku's irises.


	55. Chapter 55: Murderous

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 55: Murderous.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'M GETTING EXCITED, IT'S GETTING CLOSER TO A CERTAIN SCENE I'VE DAY DREAMED ABOUT FOR SOME TIME NOW! I know, I say that ALOT with my chapters...but can you blame me?! This is my first 'arc' I ever made, aside from my Hunter x Hunter fanfic, where it takes place 3 years before the actual plot of the anime.~

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _My dear sister...don't worry... I shall protect you...~_ " Morgus's muscly handsome voice resonated, as he sat in the middle of a cell behind bars. Sitting in a chair, facing the only window and hands resting on his lap. His backside was in view, until it shown his smirking lips from the side. Only his dark grin was visible, his eyes and most of his hair was hidden from the close up range. " _Tatsibura...Donieri...I 'will' find out what you're hiding... Hmhmhmhm... They tried so hard to cover for themselves but, they had no idea that I was merely playing along. 'She will have our heads' is what they were basically saying... Investigation is necessary and so is...death..._ " He spoke the last word in a much darker tone, then chuckled to himself. His low laughter gave off an ominous and insane feeling, as if he had turned into some murderer who had chose his next target...

Behind him, the sound of doors opening occurred and squeaked. His head rose slightly at hearing this and looked over his shoulder, just so his own brown orbs could peek over it. What was unexpecting, was his very target to step in and walk up to the other side of the bars. Haro, he stood there with a triumphant smirk and squinted irises. "Hello Setsuen, I heard you were put into this cell for 'treason'.~" He mused and crossed his arms.

"Why are you here...?" Setsuen questioned the vampire and stared with a slight grin. Killer intent was still evident in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to murder the man who was refusing to leave his sister be and who may be plotting something behind everyone's back.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how my Gothic Goddess's brother was doing!~ I plan to make my move on her soon and when I say soon, I mean...while you're still in here...~" He smirked, with his mouth open a little and lowered his face. Those words only made Morgus flash and appear up close to the man, grab his neck then ram his face into the bars. Even though he rammed his face, he kept it tightly against them and inched his own features closer to Haro's.

"If you do, I shall slice off every limb...grind them into mush and throw them into a large puddle of acid... When I get out of here, my first priority will not be my sister..." Morgus's glare was so intimidating and murderous, that it would scare any normal shinigami or human to the brink of passing out. Though, it hadn't even fazed the vampire. Haro just rose one corner of his mouth, exposing one of his fangs and giggled.

"I would love to see you try, your sister is the first to ever move me 'this' much...and I plan on going further.~" He mused, some how broke free from Setsuen's deathly grip and backed up. He was laughing to himself as he turned to leave, leaving the hybrid in his cell to his thoughts.

"I'm going to kill that man...oh...so...brutally..." His head rose and his eyes shut, with a little tune escaping his closed mouth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Aurora; She was pacing casually around in her vampiric cave, flapping her fan in thought and having one hand over her stomach. She was walking elegantly, her hat still on and hiding her eyes. "My...my...so much to think about...~ Tatsibura and Donieri almost got discovered, my position had almost got exposed and Coumetsu has yet to be killed, along with her brother.~" She mused to herself, while walking in a circle in the middle of the cave. The sounds of water dripping could be heard through out the surroundings and the only light that shined, gleamed ever so beautifully.

She halted in her step for a moment, spotting a door not too far from the exit. A smirk graced her dark violet lips, clearly thinking about something. Waltzing up to it, the door looked the same as the exit's but smaller. She pressed a button that was above the door and made a lever appear out of the wall, on the side. She pulled it and it revealed a tall man who stood about the same height as Daomig'rah, close to eight foot. A full metal face mask was on the male. It's eye sockets were in the shape of wide and oval insect orbs, the lids were slanted down with the corner of the eyes up. The mask was shaped like a right-side up water/tear drop, only the mouth piece wasn't curled like most droplets would have; The mouth piece had an outlining of a tight mouth mask and had a line going up the middle, reaching just below where the nose would be. His hair was dark gray and was styled to be a samurai's ponytail; It was little long, reaching just the middle of the back of his neck. His skin tone was a teal color mixed with blue, making him look as if he were dead; Adorned, was one long line down both arms. The lines would start just underneath his chin, go down over his 'adam's apple' and would separate to go to both arms. They go over his shoulder, down his biceps, forearms and ends with a sharp point a ways past the top of his wrist.

His attire consisted of a sleeveless half shirt, with a none folded collar around his neck and was open in the front. His shirt was zipped up just between his pecks and stopped just under them. The shirt was made to look like a trench coat at the bottom, so it was open in the front around his abdomen; The tail of it went down past his knees. There was a wide black strap made into the top, one over each shoulder. His bottoms were jeans, with a belt through its loops and his shoes were short combat boots. His shirt, mask, shoes, hair band was a bronze yellow and his pants, mouth part of his mask were dark brown.

He was up against the wall, his head hanging low and his form behind held up by a wooden stand. "My dear, soon you will be needed...once more. In due time, my tall cyborg...your power will need to be used and when that time comes, would be when my current right hand man dies.~ Be prepared, I sense that he will indeed...need to be replaced...hmhmhmhm...~" She mused and chuckled. She stared up at the cyborg male, her crimson diamond shaped slits gazing at the glass looking eye sockets in his mask. His eye sockets and the lines on his arms, were a dim yellow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Donieri was running through the seireitei, searching for her friend. Passing other soul reapers in the process, she just so happened to find her Captain waltzing out of her division. Knowing him, he might know where Haro went. "Captain Kyouraku!" She hollered and trotted on over to the said man. Flash stepping, she appeared before him and bowed in respect, her maroon hair dangling past her face.

"Hello Donieri, what brings you here?" He questioned with a content smile and held his gaze upon the said girl. His pink coat that was over his shoulders waved from the soft breeze that occurred, brushing the girl's hair as well.

"Captain...where's Haro?" She asked as her head rose and made her mauve orbs meet his. She seen him look up in thought, hearing him hum and watched him tap his chin with his finger. Smiling, he shut his lids and chuckled.

"Why, I have no idea.~ Why not check the training hall at Captain Ukitake's division, he's bound to go there." He answered and stuffed his arms in both of his shihakusho sleeves.

"Thank you Captain!" She bowed once more and was about to leave, until she heard Kyouraku speak.

"Oh and Donieri?" He asked, having her turn around to face him and blink in curiosity. "Could you deliver these papers to Captain Kuchiki? I would do it, but I'm rather busy at the moment.~" He mused and made a pouting lip to her, with puppy eyes.

She sweat dropped and had an 'oh brother...' expression, thinking that 'this' was her Captain... "Seriously...? I don't want to do it either!" She huffed and balled her fists. The results of her comment just made her Captain 'pretend' to pass out from exhaustion, having the papers fall out of his hands.

"I can't go on anymore...you must take over this task and complete it... This is your Captain's dying wish, you wouldn't turn me down would you?~" His eyes watered and wavered, acting as if life was draining from him during that moment.

She just stared at the man with her elven like orbs, them being narrowed and unfazed. Giving in, she sighed and walked over, shaking her head in the process. "You're hopeless Captain... Let me guess, you're going to get drunk behind our Lieutenant's back and go lay around...?" She questioned in an annoyed tone, after picking up the papers and turning her back to him.

"Now that's not very nice, in fact- I'm actually going to visit Captain Komamura." He answered with a smirk and his lids closed, after getting up. He fixed his attire since it was all ruffled up from that little...'act' he did.

"And what...get drunk with him...?" She was no facing him and the back of her head was in view; She had another sweat drop fall down the back of it. All was quiet, until he flash stepped out of view and left her there. It took a minute to process but when it did, recognition hit her and she widened her eyes. "CAPTAIN!" She yelled with her fists up in the air. One side of her cheeks puffed out while her orbs squinted, she never did like how he always ran off on his duty.

After a few minutes had passed, she made it to Captain Kuchiki's division and stood in front of his office. The papers being held in one arm and the other hand about to knock, the very Captain opened his door in a rush. She halted in her attempt to knock, if she hadn't...she would have hit the Captain... She stared up at his tall form, mentally questioning if he heard her, seen her or just KNEW she was coming. "Is there something you need, Donieri...?" He asked, watching her small frame stand there unfazed by his handsomeness.

"Captain Kyouraku said that I had to deliver this to you." She simply said and held out the papers to him, which he took without a second thought.

"I assume he put this task on you, knowing he would not get away with laying around when his Lieutenant is around..." He concluded then walked back inside his office, plopped the papers down on his desk and walked back out.

"Yeah, he went to go visit Captain Komamura..." She rolled her mauve irises to the side and grumbled, it was clear she wasn't happy that he went to go and try to get drunk...with Sajin...

"I see...very well. Now return to your duties, I have business elsewhere." He stated and shut his door, making his way down the path.

"Yes, Captain!" She bowed and when he was out of sight, she vanished. She went to go search for Haro, hoping that he was in the training hall with Ukitake. When she arrived though, she looked around and didn't see any signs of the Vampire. " _I have to tell him... I have to tell Haro of what Kisaki said!_ " She mentally noted, with her mauve eyes scanning the surroundings. Just as she was about to leave, she heard her friend's voice behind her.

"Ah, hey Maiya!~" He chirped, hugged her from behind and lifted her up in the air.

"Hi Haro... I was looking for you, idiot!" She yelled and kicked her feet, making the said man set her down and step back. She twirled around, crossed her arms and tapped one of her feet.

"Sorry, I was...occupied with someone.~" He mused and lowered his face, having shadow cast over his yellow vampire diamond slits. His yellow slits gleamed through the shade, causing the girl to groan in annoyance.

"Who was it...?" She asked, only to have him whisper Morgus's name to her and tell her what he said to him. "WHAT?! YOU SAID THAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY, HE'LL MURDER YOU WHEN HE GETS OUT!" She yelled in worry and rage, not liking how he just provoked a very dangerous man. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, YOU EVEN PLAN ON MAKING A MOVE ON HER TOO?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH CRAP YOUR IN NOW?!" She asked from anger and clenched her fists.

"You don't understand, I love her-" Before he got to finish, she cut him off and gave a deadly glare that anyone would feel uncomfortable with.

"Would you kill her...?" That caught him off guard, he looked down at her and blinked in wonder. His expression grew serious and his eyes squinted at those words.

"What are you asking...?" His question had a dark tone to it, not liking where this was going.

"I'm saying...are you going to kill her...? Kisaki ordered us to kill her and Setsuen... Kill Coumetsu since she's a half breed...and her brother, since he'll most likely expose our secret. She knows he'll find out about us and her, so she ordered us to get rid of him too..." She mumbled and averted her gaze down to the floor, still hating the thought of having to kill her idol...

Haro's face had nothing but shadow over it, his head tilted down and silence filled both their ears. "We've got no choice... She'll kill us if we refuse to do so..." Maiya added, only to see him raise his head and smile evilly.

"Alright then... I want to be the one to kill her and her brother, you just sit back and wait...~ She will be with me...for all eternity...if I suck her blood dry." He grinned a toothy open smile, making her sigh.

"Fine...I don't want to do it... One- fighting is exhausting and I hate it...and two-...I don't want to kill my idol..." Her mauve orbs got filled with sorrow, at the thought of Kai's death. "Remember, she was in Hueco Mundo so don't hold back. Setsuen said so, before she played her instrument." She added, before peering up at the vampire.

"Don't worry, I doubt I would even have to hold back. She seems to be a strong one, the same goes for her brother. I've been around for over eight hundred years, so don't worry your little head.~" He mused darkly and walked past her. He took out his zanpakuto and stood in the middle of the hall, preparing to train.

"She looked over at him, thoughts swarming her mind and one of them was...why in the world was he training in Ukitake's hall to begin with? "Why are you training here anyway? Captain Kyouraku said you might be training here, so why's that?" She asked, with a raise of a brow and her hands clamping on her hips.

"Because, my Captain banned me from training in her hall.~ She said that I was 'annoying' her to no end and wanted me to get out of her hair. So, she kicked me out.~ I decided to go ask Captain Ukitake if I could train here, since I was no longer allowed to do so in her hall. He accepted of course, so as long as I don't ruin the building.~" He cooed, thinking about his Captain and her dark personality. "Oh how cruel she is to me, she wounds me to no extent!~" He toyed with one hand over his forehead and his head leaning back.

"You 'flirt' to no extent... Idiot..." Maiya mumbled with an annoyed feature. It was true, the man didn't know when to stop flirting; There are times though when things get too serious, he'd drop his act and behave when he needs to.

"I don't recall if you told me or not but, do you know where my Gothic Goddess went?" He asked after a little time had passed, he was in midst of swinging his blade.

Maiya who sat on the side lines, had her chin in both palms of her hands and her elbows rested on her knees. "I think she went to the world of the living, not sure... I'll have to ask-" Before she got to finish, the said Vampire spoke up and interrupted her.

"Setsuen; He should know where she's at, he's her brother after all.~ Why don't you pay him a visit, he's in prison for treason." He said with a smirk and looked at the corner of his eyes, seeing her face light up a bright red.

"S-sure...I-I guess that's appropriate since...you would kill him if 'you' went back..." She replied and lowered her head, steam was sizzling up the top of her head. " _Even though he's wanting to kill us...I can't help but to blush over him! Why must he be so handsome?!_ " She mentally cried, with an image of her own face appearing in her head and silly tears streaming down it.

"Good luck.~~ You best hurry though, it's almost dark." He said and chuckled, then continued training with his sword swings.

"Fine..." With that, she stood to her full height and disappeared, leaving the said man alone.


	56. Chapter 56: The kill

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 56: The kill**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, I decided to skip the whole' Ginjo series since it was mostly in the world of the living. Most things will take place in the Seireitei so, I had to :/

Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maiya was rushing to the prison Morgus was in, she opened the door and found his cell not long after. Her eyes widened, she seen him standing there looking up at the only window in there. His back to the bars and standing a bit away from his seat. All she could hear was low maniacal laughter and small murmurs of words from him.

"Murder them...kill them...mutilate them...they will pay...especially Tatsibura...~ Heeeehehehehehe...~" Morgus mused to himself in a low tone, a big smirk plastered on his features. Only one thing caught his attention, it was when Maiya spoke up and tapped her index finger on one of the bars.

"Sestsuen?" She spoke up, soon having the said man to turn and look over his shoulder. His orbs looked dead...they looked like Aizen's brown orbs... Rolling his head back a little ways, he hummed muscly in delight and question at seeing his second target standing there. Her elven eyes narrowed at his antic, she knew he was murderous but, she had to know where her idol went. "Where did Coumetsu go?" She blinked and tried to act like she wasn't up to anything, only to earn chuckles from him right after.

"Ooooh?~ And why would you want to know that, are you perhaps...hiding something?~ You barely know her, yet- you're wondering where she is?~ How...suspicious..." The last word spoken, sounded dark.

"B-Because, I want to be there when she plays her instrument again! I love how she plays it, she's exciting, wild and fiery!" She gushed, using that as an excuse even if it was true. She placed a hand on her own cheek, blushing at how awesome her gothic idol was.

"Hmhmhmhm...~ You expect me to believe that...? I know that you and your friend are up to something, so don't lie to me now...~ When I get out, I will find out one way or another..." He mused, stepped closer to the bars and leaned in towards her short form. His nose was touching hers in between the bars, his brown orbs gazing deeply and menacingly into her own mauve ones. "I can't wait...to paint the floor with your blood...when I get out... Your friend comes first though, so no need to rush.~" He chuckled darkly once more and had shade cast over his features, since his head was tilted down.

She blushed heavily at the proximity and backed away in a heart beat, she could feel her heart racing ninety miles per hour. "I'll...just go ask...erm...C-Captain..." She stuttered and dashed out of the building, leaving the murderous man all alone in his cell.

Donieri raced through the seireitei in search of Kai's Captain, ending up in the eleventh division and running up to his office. She was panting while standing in front of his door, standing there to try to calm herself down. Finally, she reached up and opened his door, only to reveal an empty room. "Gah-!" She gasped, with one eye twitching. "Now where is 'he' at?! Come on, I'm tired of running all over the place!" She yelled out of frustration and shut the door, then bolted to go look for the tall man.

She searched his training hall, training field, everywhere and had no luck... She leaned over and put her hand on her knees, panting. "Sheeesh, where is that guy?!" She rose her voice in between breaths, when suddenly a pair of feet came into her view. She jerked slightly at the sight, then blinked. Raising back up, it was the very Captain she had been looking for. "Captain Zaraki, there you are! I've been looking for you!" She exclaimed, then composed herself.

"What do you want, shrimp...?" He questioned with a risen brow, while holding...two...large...barrels...eh? They were in the middle of a path way, not too far from...Komamura's division.

"Captain, I need to know where Coumetsu went! Do you know?" Her question just made him scoff and walk past her.

"She's in the world of the living, on her first mission... Now, go bother somebody else I'm busy..." He replied with his backside retreating slowly.

She watched him leave, thinking of how rude he was for that comment. Her frown and squinted elven eyes were evident, then bowed regardless. "Thank you, Captain!" With that, she vanished and hurried to go find her friend again. She looked for him at Ukitake's division, only for it to end up empty as crap... She spent the rest of the time looking for him, it being almost bed time too. Finally she decided to go home, she was walking up to their apartment then stood at the door. She opened it, shut it and paced into the kitchen...only to find Haro sitting at the table. "THERE YOU ARE, MORON!" She dashed at him and stopped a few inches away from the man. "I was looking for you for a long time... I found out where she went, she went to the world of the living to go on her first mission." She said and crossed her arms, watching as diamond shaped vampiric slits met her eyes.

He grinned and stood from his seat, then ruffled her hair like she was some kid. "Great, when she returns, I'll kill her then! That way, both her and Setsuen will be in one place!~ Less time consuming, to kill one and wait for the other, right?~" He asked with shut lids, only to have his hand get brushed away.

"You can go tell Kisaki that, I'm not going to run around anymore! I'm tired, so I'm heading to bed..." With her words, he watched her make her way to her own separate room and shut the door. He just stood there with a passive grin, until she was gone.

His grin fell, his features turning serious and dark. " _So...my darling goth is to be killed... At least she will be saved and be one with me... I doubt Kisaki would ever make an exception for her, knowing...her past...and ours._ " He mentally stated with no muse to his voice, just his usual hypnotic vampire tone. He rose his hand and stared at his palm, thinking about how this will all go down. " _I will have to take care of Setsuen first, then her... Setsuen comes first because, he will be in my way of getting to Coumetsu. Hmm...perhaps...I should go visit her, in the world of the living._ " He added and used the same hand he was staring at, to pull a piece of paper out of his robes. " _I might as well, since I too, have a mission there._ " He stated and smirked, reading the contents on the paper. 'You are to kill a certain hollow that has been in hiding for a long time, failure is not an option. The shinigami cannot find this hollow, as it is quite skilled in stealth. Head Captain Yamamoto advised that I am to send one of my members down to get rid of it, so I expect that not one ounce of failure will be evident. -Captain Soi-Feng'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Kai, she was sleeping in the guest room that Mizuho Asano had given her. Ikkaku was in the living room sitting on the couch with his bamboo stick on his one shoulder, while Yumi was next to him fixing his hair. They had managed to introduce Kai to Mizuho when they got back to the house; Sadly..there was a lot of problems since the girl hated the idea of another woman being in the house. She claimed she let Kai stay there, for Ikkaku's sake so she could keep him there. "I'm surprised...she finally gave in and told you." Yumi questioned and shifted his irises to the corner of his eyes, viewing him without facing the man.

"You were there...I just can't get over how much that past of hers effected her like that... Changing her into who she is now, can only imagine how lonely she must have been..or how rough it was." Madarame stated and leaned back against the couch, remembering Kai crying on him.

"What will you do now, since you were 'oh, so blunt' about earlier? I mean, you didn't even let her go, makes me wonder how she's going to feel about this when she wakes up..." Yumichika stated and took out a mirror magically from his robes, viewing his work.

"She'll need space...and some time to think. So I wouldn't bother her until she talks to us herself, she still hasn't realized fully that she likes me... By how she acts though, I hope it's soon..." He said then groaned, shutting his lids in the process. "Well, I'm off to-" All of a sudden, a quake occurred and made both of them stagger out of their seats.

Everything in the house had fallen, while some vases crashed and broke on the floor. Both men stood to their feet, soon seeing Keigo and Mizuho bolt out of their rooms in their pajamas. "IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE! EVERYONE TAKE COVER UNDER SOMETHING HARD!" Mizuho panicked and ran towards the table, getting under it and covering her head with her hands.

"AND WHAT, HAVE SOMETHING CRUSH IT AND MAKE IT FALL ON TOP OF ME, POSSIBLY CRUSHING ME WITH IT?! NO THANKS!" Keigo exclaimed and ran in a circle, trying to avoid anything that might fall on him.

"Yumichika, stay here and keep them from getting hurt, I'm gonna go get Kai!" Madarame rose his voice, ran towards the guest room and rushed the door open. She was standing there in the middle of the room, looking around as if nothing was wrong. He grumbled and grabbed her wrist, yanking her out of the room and dragged her into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She rose her voice from surprise, luckily she was dressed and had her full attire on. Feeling him let go of her, she twirled around to face...a very serious Ikkaku. "THE HELL YOU DOIN'?!" She raged, she did NOT like how he just forced her out of her comfort zone.

"Don't ask me, just get out of here! Asano, both of you- get out of this house now, before ruble falls!" Ikkaku shouted and jerked the front door open, running out all the while. Yumi and both Asano siblings ran out in a hurry.

As soon as they got outside, an invisible force hit Kaiorin and made her fly a good distance away. A hollow's screech occurred, alarming both the other shinigami. "Run you two, get to safety! Yumichika, go with them, just in case something happens!" He yelled, earning a nod from the very man. Seeing the fifth seater grab the Asano siblings and drag them off to who knows where, Ikkaku looked in Kai's direction. He hoped she wasn't going to burst into flames...like the many times she had before...

"YOU ASSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE!" His hope was in vein...she did. Apparently she had rushed to get out of her gigai, cause fire burst up high and made heavy spiritual pressure spike.

"Damn...why now, of all times...?" He clicked his tongue and looked behind him, seeing a gigantic hollow. He backed up, frowned and gripped his zanpakuto. "I have to let Kai handle this, before I even think about taking action. This 'is' her mission after all..." His mental words echoed, before flash stepping and appearing in the distance.

The hollow looked like some fat guy, he had a hole in his neck and a chef hat for a hollow mask. His skin was dough colored and he had a spatula made of bone, as a weapon. A stupid looking tail flapped behind him, with the tip of it looking like some butcher knife. "I'm going to eat good tonight! Spicy soul for dinner, helps keep the germs away!" His voice was deep and booming, with a bit of a scruffy old man sound to it.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SPICY, YA JACKASS!" Fire fumed from the distance and over she went, using sonido and appearing before the hollow. She grabbed a hold of his face and clung to him, staring him straight in his hollow eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT, TO ATTACK SOMEONE OUT OF THE BLUE?! YOU GOT SOME NERVE PICKIN' A FIGHT WITH ME, YA DONKEY!" Kai raged out, with goofy sharp teeth and white narrowed eyes.

"SPICAAAAAAAY!~" The chef hollow cooed and went to grab her, until...

"I'LL SHOW YOU SPICY!" She raged once more, her spiritual pressure growing even more. She kept shaking the day lights out of the hollow, making his head comically sway rapidly. He could feel how intense her pressure was getting, He fell to one knee, trying to endure the fast shaking Kai was doing to him.

Over with Ikkaku, he had his sword and sheathe out ready for whatever needed him. Next to him, Ichigo ran up to him and had his eyes peeled on the goth. Pure shock was written on his features, he's never seen her actually fight so...seeing her in action would be interesting. "Hey, Ikkaku...why aren't you jumping in?" He questioned the baldy and blinked, he was in his regular body.

"Hey Ichigo, no I can't interfere. This is a test to see if she's able to kill a hollow, we need to know if she's capable of killing one since she's a half breed. Half hollow dragon and half soul reaper, to be exact." Madarame stated, causing the orange top to widen his eyes more and watch the fight with him.

"So you're telling me...that she is to take down that hollow alone? Well, I get it. She 'is' in the eleventh division after all, that would go against your code." Ichigo said and smiled, earning a nod from the first seater.

"But if things get bad and she chooses not to kill it, I would have to step in. The Head Captain asked me to join her in her mission, for that reason and to inform Kisuke about the matters going on in the Soul Society..." That caught his attention, Kurosaki looked over at the baldy and grew concerned.

Wanting to know what was happening, he was about to speak his mind. "What's going on? Anything I can do to help?" He asked, just to earn a shake from Madarame's head.

"No...not right now. The Head Captain's looking for information about what happened, over thousands of years ago." Ikkaku explained, having Ichigo's gaze to narrow at his words.

"Well, let me know if you guys find anything. After gaining my Soul Reaper powers back and defeating Ginjo, I'll be more than happy to help." Kurosaki said with a friendly smile, earning a simple nod in return. Both now viewing the punk, she was seen...strangling...the chef hollow...and punching him in the face constantly. Their eyes widened at the sight, suddenly having a broken bone spatula fly past them and crash into the street next to Ichigo. It was broken in half, the upper half of it was deep into the surface. He deadpanned and gasped at the unexpected occurrence. "Jeez, how is she able to do that with a spatula?!" He exclaimed in question, with a goofy face plastered.

"Because, she turns the impossible-possible. She's been able to turn things around for a long time, going against logic. Weird but, it seems like that's her biggest talent." Ikkaku answered, not once breaking his gaze from her. That little stunt didn't even faze him, he was practically used to her unexpected actions.

"Huh..." Twas all Ichigo said. The scene returned to the punk, who was now holding the chef hollow by his feet in the air and over the edge of the house.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOT AND SPICY!" She raged and kicked with her one leg, constantly ramming it in his stomach. "YOU-MOTHER-FUCKER-GAAAAH!" She said in between hits and earned a cry from each one. Her kicks were deadly, you could hear his ribs cracking over and over! After a short sequence of kicks, she kicked him one last time and sent him flying across the sky, much like team rocket from pokemon... "DON'T THINK WE'RE DONE HERE, ASS HOLE!" She raged again, using sonido and reappearing behind the chef. Drawing out her daggers, she spun and kicked him once again.

"Gaah!" The hollow screamed, ascending into the sky. He turned to face her, made fire engulf the bone piece that was left of his spatula. He swung it and made a stream of fire rush at her.

She smirked, sprawled her arms out and laughed. "FUEL THE FIRE, HAHAHAHAHA!" She roared out and laughed hard, taking the hit. With the fire engulfing her form, all was heard was... "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA, TURN UP THE HEAT MAAAAAN!" She yelled within the flames. "Beat'em to a pulp, Honou Ryu!" With that, the surrounding fire that had already encased her form, expanded and dispersed. There she was, her fingerless gloves with their molten spikes sizzling away.

"WHAT THE-?!" The chef was taken aback by her being unaffected, seeing her shikai in plain sight.

"YOU FUELED THE FIRE, NOW TIME TO FEEL THE BUUUURN!" She yelled strongly with her deep voice and pulled one fist back. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With that scream, she punched rapidly above her, as she floated in the air with her back to the houses below.

Countless fire balls got shot out at him, causing the hollow to cover himself with his arms. "WHAT IS THIS FIRE?! THIS FIRE ISN'T NORMAL! IT'S MORE LIKE-" With him getting cut off, his mask got burned off by one of the fire balls and began to disintegrate into nothingness. "Wildfire...~" He finished before his body was gone, leaving the goth in the air with confusion on her features.

"THE HELL YOU GOIN' PUNK?!" She yelled, clenched her fists and looked around. She couldn't find him, she was having so much fun fighting and hoped he was still within the area; Having no idea...that she just killed him...her first hollow and first kill ever in her life...

"HEY KAI, COME DOWN HERE!" Ikkaku shouted, making her peer down. She seen him waving his hand, gesturing for her to come to him. As if on que, she used sonido and appeared before the badly with her shikai still on.

"Eh?" Twas all she asked. Madarame just wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him, grinning.

"You did it, you killed your first hollow! Congratulations, the Head Captain's gonna be pleased about this. Come on, let's go eat, I bet your starving now since you haven't ate anything today." He said and walked over to Ichigo, who had a ridiculous expression on his face.

Kai just stood there in shock, her slits thin and mouth in a frown. She didn't know what to think now...she just killed something/someone and it was half of her own kind... Raising a hand, she looked at the palm and stared into it, it was shaking. "I-I...k-killed..." She began with a stuttering breath, then fell on her knees. Hearing a thud, Ikkaku turned around and saw her...in shock... She was going through shock, her first kill ever and it was one of her kind...

Seeing this, he rushed over, knelled on one knee and patted her shoulder. "Kai...hollows kill each other all the time, so don't feel bad. Soul Reapers kill hollows all the time too; I understand that you're questioning if what you just did was right...but, that hollow was going to eat you. Kill or be killed is the saying, so don't get upset over it. You'll be killing a lot more in the future, saving humans and possibly other soul reapers in need..." His words seemed to have eased some of the shock but regardless, she was still going through that state. "Come on, let's go to Kisuke's. I have to see if he's on screen with the Head Captain yet, so we can ask for something to eat there. I'm sure he'll let us, it's not wise to go to Asano's place right now..." He added and helped her up. Bending down, he picked her up bridal style and smirked. She wasn't even fazed, that shock was pretty bad... So bad, to where...she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on.

"Need some help, Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked, comprehending the situation.

"Nah but, you can come if you want, just let Yumichika know where we're at." Twas all he said in reply, then vanished.


	57. Chapter 57: A new song to practice!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 57: A new song to practice!**

With Urahara, Ikkaku, Kai, Ichigo and Yumichika all sat around the table in the shop. Renji was sitting cross legged, Coumetsu sat cross legged with one elbow resting on one knee and her chin was placed in the palm of her hand. Ikkaku was leaned up against the wall, arms folded and his sheathed Zanpakuto over his shoulder. Ichigo sat at the table with Kisuke, asking about everything that was going on in the Soul society. Everything was explained to him, about Dao and Yama having a truce and all. The two kids were in bed at this time, everyone had already ate and now they all just sat there in silence.

"So, have you talked with the Head Captain yet?" Madarame asked and rose a brow, his irises glued to the man.

"Yeah, luckily I was able to provide information for him. Apparently there were Soul Reapers who was working underhandedly, for someone else. Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake went to go look through more records that was further into the past. It seems that all the deaths that the underhanded Soul Reapers had dealt, were on half breeds and abnormal beings that hold more than one blood in them. Like Coumetsu there, she's a half breed Soul Reaper and Ichigo, you're a substitute with a hollow side to you. You guys may just get attacked if you're not careful, because those Soul Reapers that worked for another, died by Lord Daomig'rah." Kisuke explained and had a strict feature to him, knowing what was going on.

"Wait...so there 'might' be some people who still work for this...'person' and may or may not, come after us next?" Ichigo questioned the man and looked over at the goth, thinking about how she would be able to handle that.

"It's not a 'may or may not', it's a fact. They 'will' come after you two eventually, along with Coumetsu's brother. The Vizards would be attacked as well but, that's if they reveal themselves to the public about their hollow mask and Shinigami powers. All they'll have to do is stay hidden, until this whole mess if over with." Urahara stated, then began fanning himself with a frown plastered.

"Great, so we've got another big bad eh...?" The goth mumbled and rolled her slits, then laid down on her back with her arms behind her head.

"Unfortunately we don't have the slightest clue, to who this person is. Though if the two Captains continued to dig around in the ancient records, they're bound to run into something sooner or later. Hmm...now that I think about it, I do recall Captain Ukitake saying that a gigai from over a thousand years ago went missing. He said it was a body that was too small for it's owner and it's owner had died soon after it was made." The fanning man said and looked up at the ceiling in thought, thinking about the details the gigai had on him. "All I know about the gigai, was that it was around...eight foot tall..." He added, before peering down to view the others.

"SHIT, EIGHT FOOT?! THT SOUNDS AWESOME! I BET HE WAS STRONG, HAHA!" Kai rose to her feet and laughed, thinking about the possible strong individual. Both fists up close to her torso and a huge grin on her lips.

"I have no idea how strong the man was but, perhaps Captain Kurotsuchi could assist us with that part. I could ask him if he could look into his files and see what information he may have." Kisuke said, with a smile adorning his face.

"Wait, what about the unknown person? I know you said that they might run into something about them but, what if nothing comes up?~" Yumichika asked and knitted his brows.

"That...will be discussed when that time actually comes. For now, why don't we all head to bed? You guys need to catch up on your sleep, after all." Urahara chimed with a friendly smile, then stood from his spot.

"Alright, sounds good... Thanks Urahara, come on Kai." Ikkaku said and gestured for her to follow, before heading out the door. With that, Yumi, Ikkaku, Kai and Ichigo all left the man's shop. They were pacing down the street, one by one dropping each other off.

Ichigo had gone home and the other three went to go back to the Asano sibling's house, heading back to bed. Kai was in the guest room, taking note of all the things that had fallen and seeing some of the house had been cleaned up. She guessed it was the siblings that tried to clean up a bit. Taking off her trench coat and sunglasses, she plopped down in bed and sighed. "Damn, I fucking killed someone... Can't believe it..." She felt TERRIBLE, that she killed someone/something. That was her first time and might I add, it did NOT feel good killing one of her own kind. Even if what Ikkaku said was true, she still hated the feeling. "Why the hell do hollows kill each other 'all the time'...? Kill, kill, kill, is that ALL THEY FUCKING CARE ABOUT?! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT KILLING, I JUST WANNA FIGHT AND HAVE FUN! I'm not up for killing my own kind! Fucking have to though...I'm a 'Soul Reaper' dammit, so I gotta put up with it..." She groaned and shifted in her position, laying on her side. Eyes narrowed and a frown evident, she curled up a little to try and get more comfortable. She seen the stuffed puppy laying almost off the edge of the bed, so she grabbed it and snuggled it. It felt nice to hold something, the pup was the first stuffy she's ever had and it was kind of nice to hug. Her lids closed at feeling its comfort, soon passing out into sleep.

The next morning, Ryu's voice echoed through the goth's head and woke her up. " _Kai...my mistress, please wake up._ " With those words, the punk's lids fluttered open and saw the sun beams shine through the window.

" _Eh...?_ " Twas all she responded with, soon getting an answer from the dragon.

" _It is time, Kaiorin. It is time to train, I will only train you in your inner world. This training will be worse than you could ever imagine... To do this, you will need others around you._ " Ryu replied with her mature and deep voice, causing the goth to instantly sit up with a straight face.

"I'm up!" She shouted and jumped out of bed, looked around and put her attire together. " _The hell you mean, that I need others around me...?_ " She added a question, only to earn a sigh in return.

" _My mistress, when you try to master your fusion...you must have others around you, lest you cause destruction upon innocent lives... The way for you to master your fusion, is more different than Setsuen's way. For you...your mind...will be constantly changing personalities and will make you go insane, due to how much pain it will cause you. Your personality and my personality, will be conflicting with each other. Your hot headed, fight loving, fiery personality against my calm, collected, mature and cautious personality... If you still do not understand...then allow me to explain more; Imagine two ingredients being put into boiling water, one spicy and the other not so much. Now mixing those two together, will take a lot of effort for it to blend in just right. Once complete, the spicy and none spicy would be mixed in and provide a delectable food source. You are the spice, I am the none spice and the others around you are the ones mixing us together; To prevent any unwanted innocent deaths and destruction._ " Hearing the blazing dragon's explanation, her lids widened and she stood there in surprise.

" _So...I'm gonna go through ALOT of shit, just to master fusion...? Damn... Well- you know what they say, no pain...no gain!~ I'll have to get some Captains on my ass, so we gotta wait til we go back to the Soul Society. Heheeeeeee, them donkeys will have to put up with my rear end! Bahahahahaaaaaa!_ " She laughed hard, after mentally replying.

" _Alright, I shall wait until then... It'll allow me to rest a little longer and regain more of my health._ " Ryu said, before leaving Kai's mind.

"Tch- Our fight will have to wait, Ikkaku.~ Now..."She paused at the end, looked over at her guitar and grinned big. Outside, she was seen running out the door with Madarame and Yumichika rushing after her.

"Where you going?!" Ikkaku asked in concern, only to see her halt in her pace and turn to face them.

A big grin plastered, eyes hidden and her electric guitar strapped over her shoulder. Her amp was in the other hand, taking it with her to where ever she was going. "I'm gonna go play my guitar! Gotta find some damn place that's not so crowded!" She yelled in reply, then ran down the sidewalk.

"Wait, Kai!" Before Ikkaku got to say anything else, she was gone in no time flat. She ran past by standers and other people, looking for a spot to play her instrument. Seeing a wide open area, it had benches and a couple trees here and there. Unbeknownst to her, she was at a park. She paced towards the middle, looked around and was about to set her stuff down. One thing stopped her though and that was when she heard a lot of other instruments play, at a house nearby. "The fuck...?" She asked no one in particular, making her way towards the sound.

In a garage, some people stood around some instruments and were practicing their music. She gawked at the sound, liking it and started to do light head bangs. She was tapping her foot with the beat, enjoying the sweet melody it gave out. "WE CAN'T DO THIS, NO MATETR HOW MUCH WE TRY TO CHANGE THE SONG! He's been absent for several days now and finding a replacement would be a nightmare!" She heard a guy yell that looked like a teenager, he was the one standing behind the drums.

The music stopped and everyone looked over at the dude, some sighing. "We don't have any other choice Isaku, he's not coming back and you know it... We have to make do somehow, we can do this!" An older guy that looks to be in his twenties exclaimed, he was standing with a guitar in front of him. "Besides, I'm not all that good with a guitar, I'm supposed to work the sound system and adjust the effects in the song..." He added and looked down, clear disappointment in his features.

"Daku, we're not gonna make it in two weeks!" Another kid said, appearing about the same age at Isaku. He looked angry and he too, had a guitar in his hands. "We need someone that's good, someone-" Before the kid finished, he looked over and saw the goth standing there with her amp and guitar in hand. Her head was tilted and a brow was risen, with her irises still hidden. "Oi, what do you want...?" He asked and crossed his arms. His attire looked like something some punk would wear, all black too; His hair was dark red and short, not even going past his neck. Bangs were spiked a little at the edges and almost covered up one eye.

Isaku had brown straight hair that almost touched his shoulders, he wore a white tank top and baggy pants. Daku had long, dark brown hair and wore a vest with chains on the pockets, his pants were black camo too. They all looked over at hearing the kid ask her, then shown that their interest were peaked.

"Over heard ya sayin' something about a 'replacement'...? The hell you guys doin'...?" She asked and shifted in her stance, not once averting her attention from them. "I was gonna play my guitar, until I heard bad ass music...~" She grinned her signature grin.

"Yeah...we're looking for a replacement and we haven't had any luck with finding anyone good. You play so...why not give us an example, eh? Hey Eiji, stand back a minute, I wanna hear her play!" Daku rose his voice, only to earn a grumble in return. Seeing him do so, Kai frowned and just stood there.

"Fine...alright, play. Never hurts to hope I guess..." Eiji stated and sat down cross legged, then folded his arms.

She grinned big and took her sunglasses off, put her amp down, then readied her guitar. Playing an example, she went by memory now and she was really good. She sounded like a professional, making the guys drop their jaws in amaze. After about a couple minutes, she got done and picked everything back up; Putting her shades back on and wrapping her guitar strap over her shoulder. "Now, I'm off to play my music bruh! Don't go botherin' me, or your asses are gonna get kicked..." She dropped her grin and turned, planning on going back to that spot she decided to play at. A hand though, grasped her shoulder and made her halt in her tracks.

"Please...we need a replacement. Our gig is gonna be in two weeks and we need a proper guitarist. You're skills are amazing and we would love to have you join us." Daku said, soon watching her turn to view the man.

"I'm a bit busy, so if ya got a song I can go by, then that bitch is mine.~" She grinned and tilted her head down, causing the sunglasses to slide down her nose bridge a little.

"Cool, yeah we have a spare disc you can have! Hold on a sec." Daku stated happily and trotted over to a music player, that laid on a shelf inside the garage. Opening it up, he took it out and rushed back over to her, with a pleasant smile evident on his features. "We'll have to practice together for you to get the hang of the song, it may take a few days or so though..." He added and moved his irises down in disappointment.

"Tch- don't worry your ass off man, I can make it in time! Listening to the song, I can do the timing right. I've been goin' by music discs ever since I started practicing alone, so this bitch is mine!~" She mused, just to earn a surprised feature on his face. Considering how she played and that he was told she played on her own...shocked him. He smiled at her and nodded, having the most delighted and relieved feature to him.

"Thanks, you would not believe how grateful we are! We hope to see you soon, a day before the end of two weeks, so that way we can discuss some matters about our gig.~ Thank you again!" He exclaimed, seeing her nod and walk away.

She carried on and went back to the spot she wanted to practice at. She sat down in the grass and began playing her guitar, she done so for a good hour. After a while she got done and grinned, sitting there thinking about the mastering of her fusion, the training, the gig in two weeks and the mission she just got done with last night. Though remembering how she cried on Ikkaku's shoulder, made her face turn red and her lips to pout. "I-I..." She was about to say something to no one in particular, stopping herself at knowing what she was about to admit. She couldn't believe it, it was so hard to accept the fact that she likes Ikkaku. Shutting her lids, she gritted her teeth, rose her head up and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY CAN'T I UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!" She yelled out, luckily no one was around to hear that... " _I like him...no it feels like something different, fuck it all! Gaaaaah!_ " She mentally raged and stomped her foot on the ground, throwing a tantrum.

"Understand what, my gothic beauty?~" A very familiar voice echoed behind her, causing her to freeze in her antics and quirk a brow. She knew the only person..who would call her that, the only person who loves goths and sees 'them' as more of a beauty...than actual gorgeous women. Slowly, she turned around and saw...Haro... She crossed her arms and gave him a death glare, she reaaallly disliked that guy. "Hello my lovely, oh how I missed seeing your exquisite complexion and black features!~ How has my Gothic Goddess been doing, hm?~" He mused and stepped closer, though...his expression had a more dark look to it. His head was tilted down, his diamond slits gleamed through the shade that veiled over them and his hands were in his shihakusho pant pockets.

"The hell do you want, ass hole...?" She questioned with attitude in her voice, only for him to flash step and appear right in her face. His diamond yellow slits looking straight into her mahogany gigai ones.

"Simple...~ I want something...that I've been longing for, ever since I met you...~" He mused in reply, grabbed her jawline and held her face in place. Seeing her eyes widen, he was about to kiss her when a fist came flying and socked him in the cheek; He flew quite a ways away, only stopping when he flipped and landed skillfully on his feet.

Ikkaku was shown having his arm extended out and a fist tightened from his punch, Kai was a bit surprised by that. Gradually moving her irises over, she seen the man with a veeerrryy...pissed off expression. "I told you...when we first met, didn't I...? If you touch her, you're dead..." He spoke in a low tone, with shade masking the middle of his eyes to show intimidation.

"I-Ikkaku?! The hell man, I had-" Before she got to finish, the said baldy grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. "WHAT THE FUCK, LET ME GO!" She thrashed about, only to have both of them vanish when he flash stepped out of view. Apparently Ikkaku was following her out of his gigai, cause he had his shihakusho robes on. She had her amp and guitar on her, so that all went with them.

He took her back to Asano's house and helped with putting her things away, he was very upset that Haro tried to kiss the one woman he loved. She couldn't of done anything really, since she was in her gigai so that made her a bit defenseless there. "We're leaving early... While you were out playing your guitar, I got word from the Head Captain. I'll help get everything on your bike, so come on..." He said and began picking everything back up, along with the big rope that she used to attach everything to her motorcycle. She quirked a brow but regardless of the situation, she went ahead and carried out a looooot of stuff.


	58. Chapter 58: Another Report

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 58: Another Report**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'm such an author's note person, I swear... Anyway, sorry for the delay...again... I've been needing to spend time with my lover a lot lately, needing to do 'nearly a whole day worth' of chores and a lot of family crap has been going on. Sorry guys, it appears updates will be slow again...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kai and the two all came back through the senkaimon, everything was roped down on her bike as they waltzed down to the goth's apartment. "Oi, thanks for helpin', I gotta go see the old fart and hope he didn't trash everything while I was gone..." She deadpanned and grumbled, thinking of the possible mess he might have made. Unlocking her door, she stepped in and put everything down. She seen how every thing looked neat, a bit too neat... Looking around, sparkles fluttered around the area and Dao...was seen...snoring and sleeping on her bed... She walked up, leaned over and narrowed her hidden eyes. She had her gigai off now, so everything she wore was back. Putting her hands on her hips, she remained leaned over and grinned mischievously. "GET UP YA OLD FART, I'M BACK!" Her booming voice made him open his slits in shock and stumble off the bed, on to the floor.

Slowly, he rose to his feet and had his usual stern features. Frown evident and lids squinted, he grumbled with his orbs glued to her frame. "Welcome home, my daughter..." He said and composed himself, lids shutting all the while. "How was your mission...?" He asked and walked past her, into the kitchen.

"Well, a lot of shit went down." She began and tilted her head to one side, deciding to explain it all to her old man. She didn't realize what he just called her, so she didn't react. After all was explained, Dao's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Haro Tatsibura...tried to kiss you, when you were defenseless...? Being in your gigai limits the ability of a being, who ever wears it...? What about that male, Ikkaku Madarame...?" He asked and crossed his arms, he was not happy... They were standing in the kitchen and behind him was boiling water with something in it, unbeknownst to the goth... She was too busy explaining to even notice that he did that in midst of their conversation. Apparently, he put the pot on to boil while she spoke...

"He came in and socked him good in the face, the man was piiiiiisssed that he tried to kiss me!" She laughed at the image of Haro's face, in midst of that punch. His skin was rippling around Ikkaku's fist, lips puckered out and eyes wide. Something caught her attention though, it was the fact that...he didn't even react to the news of her killing her first hollow. "But damn...I can't believe I killed a hollow... A part of my species being killed, I fucking hated it! I don't want to kill again, I don't give a shit if they're against Soul Reapers!" As if on que, Dao gripped the back of her ponytail and pulled her harshly into a one armed hug. He placed his other hand on her backside and shut his eyes, trying to comfort her.

"Hollows kill each other all the time...there is no shame in defeating one of your own species. Do understand this, Kaiorin...I...am Lord Daomig'rah and I know that for a fact...that hollows kill each other. There are reasons behind it, I do not wish to tell you..." With those words spoken, Kai stood there frozen in place, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She's beginning to understand now, knowing that those same words came from Ikkaku just yesterday...

Feeling him let go, she stepped back a bit and looked up at his 'almost' eight foot frame. Nodding, she heard the sound of bubbling liquid, so she peered around him and saw a pot of boiling water. Her eyes widened at the sight, then rushed in front of the stove. "THE HELL MAN, YOU'RE GONNA BUR-" Before she finished, she noticed it was just cooking noodles. She blinked, confused as to what was being made. "The fuck you doin', man...?" Asking, she looked over behind her and rose a brow.

Dao closed his slits and leaned up against the kitchen wall. "One of the Captains have given me a recipe to go by... Captain Unohana, said that this food is from 'America' in the world of the living. Boil noodles, put sauce in it after you have strained water from it and mix it all in. Fry uncooked beef in a skillet, then put it in after no pink is found within. It is called 'Spaghetti'. That Captain gave me a bottle, which contains the formula that was collected by Captain Kurotsuchi.. She said to put it in every meal." He explained, then opened his lids to a stunned Coumetsu.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" She yelled out with a grin and a fist in the air. "I'VE BEEN WAITIN' FOR THAT TO SHOW UP, HAHA!" She exclaimed, then lowered her fist and gazed at her elder. Seeing his confused features, her frown dropped and she grumbled. "The formula...so that food lasts LONGER IN MY STOMACH!" She lifted her hands slightly in a questioning gesture, only to roll her slits in annoyance at knowing he didn't understand. "Where's that recipe...?" She asked and narrowed her lids.

"It is right here..." He simply said, before pulling out a piece of paper out of his pant pocket. She snatched the instructions out of his grasp, scanned her irises across it and took note of the formula that was needed.

"Ya gotta put this in, BEFORE you put the sauce in!" She exclaimed, then glanced back down at the directions and frowned even more. "You moron, you gotta cook it in with the noodles, you didn't read it right!" She added, yet not once...receiving an answer from the Lordship. He just stared at her with his stoic features, nothing but a straight face. All he did though, was walk past her and begin following the instructions.

As time past, both her and Dao almost burnt the food... They went by the instructions, but it never explained how long to cook it... So there they sat...at the table...staring down at the 'almost' scorched dinner. Kai was first to pick up her utensil, inching slowly towards the charred looking grub. She poked at it, then soon picked some of the noddles up and took a bite. Holding it in her mouth, her lids widened at the burnt taste. She was frozen stiff, making Dao quirk a brow in her direction.

"Your thoughts...?" He questioned, not even noticing the blue lines going down her face. Shadow veiled over her features and hid them, it was clear that it tasted horrible...

She forced herself to swallow, scowled with gritted teeth and stood up. "THAT WAS TERRIBLE! DID YOU GET THE DAMN RECIPE WRONG OR SOEMTHING?! ….Tch- whatever...food's food..." She mumbled at the end and looked off to the side, sat back down and continued to eat.

The elder rolled his slits down to view his spaghetti, no emotion at all on his face. He too began to eat, the burnt flavor didn't even faze him. After a little while, they both sat at the kitchen table. She was using one of her bone shards to pick at her teeth, whilst her feet was propped up on the surface and her chair was leaned back. "Oi, old man..." She began, before averting her attention away from the ceiling and down at her great grandfather.

An irk mark popped up on his head, with his straight stoic features unchanging. "It is not...'old man'... Call me 'father' from now on, I would appreciate it..." He said, his tone slightly risen and his eyes narrowing. He was still sitting across from her, thinking when in the world she's ever going to start calling him father...

Ignoring his comment, she grinned and sat up, correcting her position. "Got some shit I gotta do, can come with if ya want.~" She teased, hopped out of her seat and walked towards the exit.

"What is it...?" He asked, he stood from his spot and followed after. Seeing her stop just before the door, he halted in his footing and looked down at her.

She looked over her shoulder, gave a toothy grin and squinted her hidden lids. "Gonna get them Captains to kick my ass, gotta master my fusion some how...~" She mused, the glowing veins said that she was getting excited, just by the thought of fighting.

He nodded, though not really liking the idea, he still wanted to make sure she was going to be ok.

As soon as she opened the door, Madarame was revealed from behind it, along with Yumichika; Just seeing him made her blush slightly... "Hey, finally got settled in?" He asked, with a slight smile. He too had a faint flush on his features but, he kept his features unchanged.

"Yup.~" She replied, grinning all the while and was about to walk past them, when Ikkaku's hand got placed on her shoulder.

"Kai, I couldn't help but to over hear you say, that you were gonna pick a fight with the Captains... Don't do it, you'll get put into prison! I mean really, are you insane?!" He exclaimed, after jerking her around and planting both hands on her shoulders.

"Hell yeah, I am! How the fuck am I supposed to ask them ALL to train me?! I have to have them ALL fight me, or else..." She trailed off, rolling her hidden slits to the side in thought.

"Or else, what...?" The baldy's eyes narrowed at those words, he needed to know.. He leaned in closer, griped her jaw and made her face at him.

"I won't be able to master my fusion, if I don't... I need a looot of people on my ass to fend me off, while Ryu's and my mind combine... It's gonna hurt like hell but how else am I supposed to do it?! Ryu said, that combing our minds together, our personalities, will cause me to frenzy from the constant changing of personalities! It'll hurt, I'll go crazy...no- INSANE BECAUSE OF THE PAIN! I HAVE TO DO THIS REGARDLESS, IF I WANT TO MASTER MY SHIT! I WANT TO GET IT DONE AND OVER WITH!" She explained, her sunglasses falling off and exposing rage.

He stared at her for a moment, contemplating on her words before sighing. "Kai...there's no need to rush, to get stronger... Why do you need all the Captains to fend you off? I'm pretty sure you only need one person..." He said, crossing his arms all the while and taking a step back.

The goth turned around to the side, put her arms behind it and stood there. "Takes more than one person, to stir a pot of thick liquid. If the person gets tired, then they switch up with someone else. In order to keep the damn liquid from burnin' , ya gotta keep stirrin'..." She said and walked off, leaving a quiet Yumichika and a surprised Ikkaku behind. Dao followed after her, not once glancing at the other two.

Both men contemplated on her words, they knew there was a meaning behind it. "Wonder what she meant by that..." The first seater questioned, whilst viewing her back side.

"Hmm... Perhaps she's saying, that she needs more than one person to occupy her frenzied state? Two personalities trying to mix together and become one, is like the thick liquid that needs stirred; If one person grows too tired or gets beaten up too much by her power, another person would have to gain her attention and take over... I assume 'that's' what she meant..." Yumi hummed in thought, placing his index and thumb upon his chin.

"Makes sense... Well, let's go ask the Head Captain then... We don't need her causing any trouble, just so she could master her fusion." Madarame stated and ran off, having the fifth seater tag along from the side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Almost an hour later, Kai was about to knock on the Head Captain's door, when she heard Madarame's voice behind her. Both her and Dao looked over towards said voice, seeing the only known baldy in the eleventh division. "Kai, let me talk to him. If you need help with training and you need more than one person to fend you off...then don't go causing any issues. C'mon..." He simply said, pacing past her a little and knocked on the door.

"You kidding...?He won't help! I have to do 'something' to make them kick my ass...cause if I asked, they'd just turn me down!" Kai spoke, looking a bit annoyed by his actions. Though when the sliding door opened before her, her eyes widened.

"Help with what, exactly...?" The long bearded old man questioned, with the door being held open by one of his hands. All was quiet, until Kai was about to say something, when Ikkaku butted in.

"She needs help with mastering her fusion and the only way to do that is if...she had a lot of Captains on her, she'll be going through a frenzy." He said, he continued explaining everything that Kai told him after that and the entire time, Yama appeared to be in deep thought.

After the long explanation of why she needed help, the old man was stroking his beard and sitting at his desk. Everyone was inside his office now, standing before the elder. "I see... Unfortunately, the Captains have their hands full at the moment. I could assign a few Captains to keep you from harming anyone, while in your frenzied state; But, the rest of them are preoccupied at this time. Captain Zaraki, Captain Komamura and I should suffice. I have no plans as of yet and I could have my lieutenant do some of my paper work while I'm away. Lord Daomig'rah, seeing as you are related to Coumetsu and are very protective of her, I presume you will be joining us?" He questioned in the end, raising a brow and giving the ruler a stern gaze.

"Yes..." Twas the dragon's simple answer. Not once had he shifted in his stance or averted his attention from the Head Captain.

"Excellent. We shall begin late in the afternoon, before everyone retires for the night. No one else is to follow or join her, while she is on her way to the special location. Madarame, Ayasegawa...that goes for you too. If she is as dangerous in midst of her frenzied state, I do not need anyone under the level of Captain to interfere." Yama spoke once more, moving his attention to the two.

"Yes, Head Captain." Yumichika and Ikkaku both said in unison, with a respectful bow. As if on que, a knock occurred on the elder's door and made all heads in the room turn to it.

"Come in." The bearded elder demanded with a strict tone, staring directly at the door. Seeing the door slide open, Both Captain Shunsui and Ukitake came waltzing in with...worried features. "By your expressions, it is not good news...?" He added, only to see Jushiro shake his head. "Alright... Everyone but Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake, you are dismissed." With that, everyone but the two said Captains exited the office. Kai had an annoyed feature to her, she had stuffed her hands in her pockets before she left.

Now the three, excluding the elder's lieutenant, remained in the room. "What is your report?" He questioned the two who stood before his desk.

"Sir, by searching through the old records that took place around Lord Daomig'rah's time, we've found something rather...disturbing. From what you've informed us of what Kisuke Urahara said, we found out that the gigai belonged to the man who was killed by the very ruler himself. That man was precisely 7 foot and 11 inches tall. The gigai had gone missing after the day of his Lordship's rage, when he attacked the world of the living." Ukitake stated with a concerned expression, next it was Kyouraku's turn.

"Yeah, turns out we also had a vampire in disguise as a Soul Reaper at some point; She went missing after Daomig'rah's rampage. Here, this is what we found on her, it's an old photo of her when she was still a Soul Reaper. I admit, she's quite a beauty.~" He mused the last part and stepped closer, placing the photo on the old man's desk.

Yamamoto peered down to view the said picture, it indeed had a woman on it. Her hair was a dark violet; Two slightly thick hair strands curved around and over her cheeks, appearing almost like spider legs that were trying to wrap themselves around her face. Her lips was a violet shade, one eye was closed and the other open. Her crimson diamond vampire slit, gleamed brightly in the picture. Her hair was down in a low ponytail, extending down past her knees. She wore the usual Shihakusho, but had a gothic design to it. The robes were adorned with a bone clip holding the front together and one bat clip on both cuffs of the sleeves. "I see...and her name...?" He asked, hoping that they at least knew of her name..

Unfortunately, both men shook their heads. "We have yet to learn it... If she still looks like she does, from that photo...then we may be able to track her down. We would be able to get some answers from her; Knowing she picked the gigai up and went somewhere else with it, I presume she was taking it back to the traitor's master." Hearing those words from Jushiro, he closed his eyes and hummed in thought. A low grumble emitted from him, as if getting a little frustrated.

"Do you know where she lived, before she became a Soul Reaper?" He asked, opening one eye towards the two other men.

"Well, from what I read in the files, she came from a very dignified and royal family. She came from the Kage district in the Chika no Region, it's a very dark place.~" Kyouraku state with a lazy smile.

"I see...so she came from the Kage district... I presume she didn't get very far, if she were to still be alive." Yama stated and leaned back in his seat, with contemplation written on his face.

"Hmm... Well, I do have a couple people in mind that could assist us. I visited Setsuen yesterday to see how he was fairing without his sister, I over heard him mumbling of how he was going to...'mutilate' Haro Tatsibura. I have this odd feeling that something is going on between the two of them... After I heard him, I greeted him and he simply turned around with a very ominous smile... I asked him why he was talking like that and he answered, saying that he knew Tatsibura was behind something... He said that when he gets out, he was going to interrogate him, then kill him..." Jushiro spoke up, having a devastated feature to him.

"I see, well... Bring him to me, I wish to know what all he's found out on his own. Any information is valuable right now... Dismissed!" With that, both Captains bowed in respect to their Head Captain, after saying their goodbyes. He remained in his seat after a couple of minutes, thinking about the information that was given. He sighed and shut his lids, hidden thoughts roaming his mind.


	59. Chapter 59: Step 1- Investigation

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 59: Step 1- Investigation.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: For those of you who didn't know, Aurora's last name kept getting changed by accident, going from Kisaki to Kasaki... I went to the previous chapters to fix that, so it is permanently 'Kisaki' Thought I'd clear that up, haha.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Yamamoto's office, there Kai's brother stood with his hands tied behind his back. A couple of Soul Reapers stood behind him to prevent any mishaps of him running off. The man had his head down, black and brown locks veiling past his handsome yet murderous face. Yama was standing before him, leaning on his kane and gazing upon the over protective brother. "Sestuen...do you understand why, you're here before me?" His lids sharpened after he spoke, he was sure to get an answer out of the man if Morgus wanted to keep his sister safe.

Slowly, the said half breed rose his head and the only visible thing on his face, was an open small smirk. Not once had he lifted his brown orbs to make eye contact with the elder, he just kept his hidden gaze behind the casting shadow that was over his face. He didn't want the old man to see the sadistic look he had on his features, he was still thinking about the many ways he was going to murder those suspicious two. He tried to suppress his thoughts, so he could answer Yama accurately. "Yes...I do, I was informed of it earlier when one of the Captains came in with a couple of guards.~ In fact...I will be more than happy...to investigate for you, if you deem it necessary..." He mumbled, his words were almost inaudible.

The old man just closed his eyes, then opened them and kept his stoic stare. " I will only deem it necessary if we have a lead on who the culprit might be... Aside from that, please do tell, time is of the essence." He stated with a stern voice. Only thing he heard where ominous chuckles from the said man, then seen him lift his gaze up to meet his.

"Haro Tatsibura...Maiya Donieri, they are quite suspicious indeed... I was going out for Haro's blood, since he would not leave my dear sister alone.~ When I found him, I remained hidden so as to not be discovered by any other by standers... I ease dropped on their conversation, Donieri stated- 'You almost exposed yourself' and 'Kisaki will have our heads, if she were to be-'... Tatsibura covered her mouth, so she couldn't finish... Knowing how stealthy I am, I'm quite surprised that he was able to sense me.~ Who ever this 'Kisaki' woman is, must be the one behind all the abnormal and hybrid specie killings.~ They were quite swift with gripping on to their zanpakuto hilts defensively, it was as if...they thought I found out about something. That was when Tatsibura answered, saying 'I truly have no idea what you're talking about, I was simply speaking about the store owner; Saying that, 'she'd have our heads' if we were found out that we worked there! We would have to quit our jobs, if we were found out!'... and when I questioned his defensive act, he simply said- 'We thought we were going to get jumped! It is only natural...for people to take up arms, when they feel that their lives are in danger!~' After that, I simply accepted their excuse and gave them a warning." Morgus was known to be a very memorable person, being able to memorize anything that he needed or wanted to keep in mind. As said before, that was one of the most unique traits he had, that Aizen found useful.

Yama didn't even shift in his stance, he had listened intently to be sure he heard everything right. He wasn't aware of Setsuen's talent with memorization, yet he didn't question his accuracy either. They did seem suspicious by how Morgus explained it to him...the only thing that kept echoing in the elder's mind though, was the name 'Kisaki'. His eyes lowered in thought, trying to think back of where he's heard that name before. "Odd...very odd indeed... I feel as if I know the name...from somewhere..." The elder stroked his beard in thought, trying hard to recall where the name came from. That was until, Morgus spoke up.

"The two did say however...that this 'Kisaki' lady was the store owner of the new gothic shop.~ My sister and I visited there not long ago, perhaps I could point you to its location?~" He questioned, his brown orbs still holding the murderous look and the veil of shadow not once ceasing.

"Hmm...yes. Any kind of opportunity we can get to gain more information, is not to be past up. I wish for you to investigate for me, I will send the only Lieutenant that won't rise any suspicion with you. Yachiru Kusajishi, she is the Lieutenant of squad eleven and is underestimated by anyone who doesn't know of her rank. As long as she does not wear the Lieutenant's badge, she will be in perfect disguise. I'm positive she will act like any other child, who sees something that they want. I will give you some money to take with you, so you may buy something for her there and a little something for yourself, you must appear natural as much as possible." He stated with a serious voice, with his gaze remaining hardened like before. He pulled out a bad of coins out from under his desk, then placed it on the surface. Hearing Setsuen chuckle darkly to himself, nod and begin to leave, he handed one of the guards the bag of coins. The second guard untied Morgus and quickly stepped back, watching him get handed the pouch from the other guard. "Before you go...please refrain from wanting to kill the culprit if you find out who it is... If Tatsibura is there, do not act unless you are attacked, understood...?" He asked with warning in his tone, he knew all too well that Morgus wanted to murder the vampire...considering the information given to him, by Ukitake.

"Understood, Head Captain...hmhmhmhmhmhmhm...~" Morgus mused and giggled lightly, as if he was having a glorious day. His head was turned, only allowing the side of his mouth to be seen from over his shoulder...he was smirking. With that, he made his way out of the office and exited the place. He paced down the steps, flash stepped and appeared high on top of an arc way not too far away. His smirk widened, when the scene changed and shown the side of his lips. "I understand indeed...Head Captain...~ Oh how I will murder him, tear him apart until he becomes unrecognizable.~ Even then, I will still kill the man...but that will be 'after'...I ruin him. The sweet sound of his skin ripping and exposing the muscle from beneath... The cries he would give would be music to my ears, I may even record it to keep it as a memory I can look back to.~ Hehehehehehehe.~" He giggled, before the scene changed, now showing the Head Captain pacing down the staircase not far from him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.

Back with the Head Captain, he was making his way through the paths of the Seireitei. " _My Lieutenant should have no trouble delivering the letter to Captain Zaraki..._ " He mentally reassured himself, before jumping to a different subject. " _I do hope they find something on this 'Kisaki' woman..._ " He added, then spotted Captain Komamura pacing down the same path as he. He managed to catch up to the dog man and waltz by his side, that caught the furry man's attention.

Sajin's brown eyes rolled down to view the elder, curiosity rising all the while. "Head Captain, is there something you need?" He asked. He saw the old man nod, though didn't peer up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Captain Komamura... I need you to do me a favor. Could you go inform Captain Zaraki that he is needed to help assist in one of his subordinate's training? I too, am going to assist and I would like you too as well. All the other Captains are preoccupied and cannot help with the training." Yama said, still not making eye contact with the Captain.

"I see... Very well, I will assist and go inform Captain Zaraki. Who is it that we're training?" Sajin questioned and moved his gaze forward, trying to guess who the person might be.

"Kaiorin Coumetsu..." That reply made the fluffy man instantly halt in his step, eyes widening and shock growing on his features. Seeing the elder halt as well, just a few inches ahead of him and turn around. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"I...I just wasn't expecting her to be the one to require training...forgive me." He mumbled and sighed, before pacing up next to the elder. He and the old man continued their trail, soon continuing. "What kind of training, might I ask?" He questioned, moving his irises over to Yama in a quizzical manner.

"Coumetsu requires a few people at the level of Captain, to occupy her when she is in her frenzied state. She needs help mastering her 'fusion' but doing so, requires her to fuse two minds together, two personalities. Hers and her Zanpakuto's, them doing it will mentally pain her and cause her to lose her mind. Her will to keep going is remarkable, so she will be able to pull through even though her mind will be lost to insanity. She will not have any control over her body, her mind will constantly be taken over by either personalities and will try to take control of her body. So I'll be expecting her to act insane, to cry, to laugh maniacally or to scream out like a hollow. She would probably want to fight, not fight, be angry and not angry; Both sides will be trying to dominate over the other, to gain control of her body. This fusion is dangerous, so that is why she asked for help... We Captains must keep her physical body busy and protect by standers who might appear, while both the personalities are combining." He paused, shutting his eyes in the process and opened them right after. "Hopefully that will not happen, the secret location I've picked out does not have anyone there." He added, then glanced up at the said male to his side and looked back down.

"Alright, if this means help maintaining her control and mastering her level of power, then so be it." He accepted and seen a two way split before him. He stopped, faced the elder and bowed in respect. "Here is where we part ways, Head Captain." With that, the elder just nodded and made a sound of agreement. Hearing that, the fluffy Captain stood to his full height and paced down a pathway, leaving him standing before the 'fork in the road'. He continued towards his destination, taking a while before he finally reached the said secret location.

A huge clearing full of dirt and hardly any grass was in view, barely any trees around and a clear sky above that showed the sun almost setting. It was getting dark now and it was about time for everyone to show up. He knew he didn't have to tell the others how to get to where he's at, all he had to do was raise his reiatsu a little to give away his position. Doing so, he shut his lids and focused. Slowly, his pressure rose but not so much to where everyone in the Seireitei would get alarmed by it. "That should suffice for now..." He said and opened his gaze, taking in the scenery once more.

It didn't take long for everyone to meet up, except for Zaraki and Komamura...they were late. Kai and Daomig'rah both stood in the middle of the field; She was sitting down cross legged with her bankai out and her dragon laying down on the ground behind her. Yama kept gazing at the beautiful flaming dragon, that had the mask shape of some pterodactyl with long pointed horns. Her fire was gorgeous, it illuminated most of the shadows that was casting down upon some parts of the field by the lowering sun. " _They are late..._ " The elder mentally noted. As if on que, Komamura and Zaraki both appeared next to him

"Head Captain, forgive us for our lateness... I had to show Captain Zaraki the way, knowing that he can't sense spiritual pressure." Sajin stated with a quick bow, then tuned to see the eleventh division Captain staring at Coumetsu with a large grin. He sighed at knowing what he was thinking, he knew he was eager to fight her...

"It's alright, now...shall be begin?" He questioned, then rose his voice so everyone could hear. Seeing the goth's head perk up, she grinned real big and nodded.

"Hell yeah, let's get this shit started!~" She said in a thrilled tone, sat down and placed her knuckles on her upper thighs like she had before. She lowered her head, making her ponytail brush past her face and her dragon stood to her full height, waiting. The punk accidentally let the swearing slip out in front of the elder...

The two Captains and Head Captain prepared themselves by taking up their Zanpakutos. Kenpachi unsheathed his sword and held it to one side, Komamura tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade and Yamamoto revealed his sword from the kane that he hid it in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Morgus, he and Yachiru were pacing towards the gothic shop. He wore sunglasses to hide most of his features, wore a black cloak over his shihakusho and had the little pink bubbly girl riding on top his head. The cloak also hid his long locks, it acted like a hood somewhat. "ONWARD MY STEED! TO THE SHOP! I WANNA BUY CANDY!" She yelled out childishly and giggled, Morgus was actually enjoying the company of the girl, only thing that was heard was him chuckling at her behavior. Sure, he didn't care about anyone else but Kai...it was just how Yachiru acted that made him laugh a little. Opening the door, they walked right in and began viewing everything, acting like they were merely browsing for something to buy. When really, he was just looking for Kisaki or Haro, in between the gaps in the shelves.

"Why hello, sir, what might you be looking for today?~ A Soul Reaper like yourself, is bound to be interested in gothic adornments." Kisaki mused seductively, standing in the usual posture that she would be seen in. Having a fan over her mouth, one leg curved over the straight standing one, her body leaned slightly to the side and her free arm hugging up against her rib cage. This time, her outfit was a blood red color with black rims on her kimono. Hearing her chuckle, his smile widened and he nodded.

"Of course, my friend and I here are looking for some sweets. She just loves candy and when she heard of this new shop, she wanted to see if you had any. She has a hobby of tasting every piece of candy that's new to her. Do you perhaps have any sweets stored anywhere?~" He asked, his acting was splendid, even more so since he changed his voice to sound almost like a whisper, similar to Ukitake.

"CANDY, CANDY!" The pinkette shouted and rose her hands in the air, rather happy that she gets to have candy.

"Of course, this way please.~" Aurora mused and paced down the isle, seductively swaying her hips. Of course her act didn't faze him, he just followed along. Soon he was lead to a shelf that was filled with small decorated bags of hard soul candy, they had cute little bat faces, skull faces, spiderweb patterns, spider faces and all kinds of gothic decorations. "Here we have each bag labeled with what flavor they have, there are two mixtures of flavors as well, please take your time.~" She stated and began to walk away, heading over to another isle.

It took a few minutes, but Yachiru and him finally picked out their desired sweet. They headed to the front, Haro was at the desk waiting for them. Morgus placed both bags on the counter and gave Tatsibura a coin pouch full of the right amount of money. He took it without a second thought and hummed in response. After he accepted the payment, he looked up and noticed the familiar features Morgus had, his lids squinted slightly at it.

"Here you are sir, enjoy your sweets.~" He mused, he wasn't wearing his usual shihakusho but, a males red kimono. With that, both Yachiru and Setsuen nodded, took their purchases and left. Haro's slits followed after the two, watching as they left. He smirked at the half breed, walked away from the counter and made his way to Kisaki.

"Kisaki, may I go after our latest customer? That was Morgus Setsuen, one of our targets.~" He mused darkly, after finding her in an isle that held a lot of accessories.

"Of course, be sure to catch him in a secluded area. We mustn't give away our position, so be sure to clean up the body after you're done.~" She replied, not once moving her attention to the male. She kept gazing upon a bat clip that rested on the shelf, remembering the good ol' days of when she was once a Soul Reaper herself.

"I'm sorry but, I cannot do that. You see, I plan on killing two birds with one stone!~ If I just keep his body in its place, where I have killed him, his sister will bound to show herself due to searching for him. Hearing the commotion of me fighting him, I should be able to kill him before she reaches our battle.~" He said, leaned his side against the shelf and grinned with one of his fangs poking out.

"Very well, Tatsibura...I expect you to dispose of both their bodies when you are done. I wouldn't want any evidence to be left behind, alright?~ Hmm...but do bring me her attire to me, I wish to copy it and re-create it for selling purposes." She spoke, now moving her head slightly to the side, to see the man in the corner of her only working eye. "Save them from themselves and from killing others, all hybrids and abnormal beings have weaker minds...after all..." The one side of her mouth lifted, her dark violet lips was the only thing in view now.


	60. Chapter 60: Til death do us part

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 60: Til death do us part...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey everyone, I wanted to let you know that I've chose to use a classic from bleach :D! I wanted to give the beginning of the fight more of the bleach feel than most I've written. Anyway, this chapter is pretty long, it was 14 pages long and it took forever to write XD!

Two songs will be listed in here, they may be sort but the fight itself isn't as long as the ones Kaiorin gets into.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the gothic shop, Aurora was down in her own chamber sitting in her throne. In one hand she had an Englishmen tea cup filled with blood and a saucer underneath. Slowly, the cup rose to her dark violet lips, sipping some of the substance in an elegant manner. Her tongue slipped out and licked her upper lip, wiping the blood that was left behind. With a few chuckles escaping her mouth, then scene slowly zoomed out and shown that she had her black hat on. As per usual, it was hiding the upper half of her face, only allowing her lower face to be seen. Her sitting posture was the same as before, one leg crossed over the other, except one arm held the bottom of the saucer while the other held the cup by its handle. "Donieri...~" She began, soon having the scene show Maiya kneeling before the vampire with her elven looking eyes viewing the floor. "Tatsibura said he would take care of Coumetsu and Setsuen... So, I have a special task for you.~" With her words, Maiya rose her head in shock with her one none covered eye widening.

"What is it?" Now she was curious, she's never assigned special tasks to neither her nor Haro. Seeing the vampire sit her cup aside and take a stand, she looked away with her elven mauve orbs . Hearing the footsteps from her clogs grow closer, she clenched her fists and thought about what could be so 'special' about the task. Suddenly, she felt a hand get placed upon the top of her head and slowly rub. She moved her irises up to view Kisaki, confusion clear on her features.

"Dear Donieri...I wish for you to accompany me to the world of the living.~ It has been centuries since I've gone there, by now there is bound to be abnormal beings there for me to clean up; Why don't you come with me later, I know Tatsibura will not be able to join us..." She said darkly, as if pain hit her throat and tried to cover it with an ominous tone.

That frightened Maiya, just those words confused her..." _What does she mean by that?!_ " She mentally panicked, thinking about the many meanings behind those words. Though without hesitation, she nodded and stood to her feet. "How are we going to get there, I mean...we can't open a senkaimone." She answered with doubt in her voice, her brows knitted with uncertainty.

"Silly girl.~ Do you doubt my knowledge, even though I am the one...who created the very first reiatsu cyborg?" Aurora questioned with confidence lacing her words, then out of nowhere she flapped open her fan from behind her and began fanning herself.

"N-No...sorry.." Donieri apologized and averted her gaze, just to receive a pat of reassurance on her shoulder.

"Now, come.~ We must prepare, you never know what abnormal beings lie ahead." She stated and paced over towards the same lever as before, that she pulled. She opened the door and it shown the very Cyborg of whom she was talking about. "Come Reicon, I have a feeling you will be needed, when we go out to the world of the living.~" As if on que, the said cyborg known as 'Reicon' rose his head.

His head once dangled like some machine that was turned off, until it rose. Automatically, the bindings that held him in place, opened on their own and he took one step forward. There was small step, so when he put his foot down after stepping forward, his feet made a slight clunk. Nothing but silence came from the male Cyborg, as he walked past the vampire and elven eyed girl. As he paced, his body swayed slightly due to his broad shoulders, almost eight foot height and huge build. His shirt like- trench coat waved behind him, along with his samurai ponytail. His head lowered a bit, turned to view the woman behind him over his shoulder and waited.

"Follow me, you must rejuvenate your reiatsu; You haven't been activated in a long time...perhaps a few eight hundred years or so.~" Aurora gestured for him to follow, so he did and she brought him to a hidden room within the chamber. The room had a long table in the middle, with a cave flooring and walls. Only a single light shone down upon the table, barely lighting up the room. She pointed to the table, making the cyborg walk over and lay down on it. "You do remember how to do this, correct?~ Because I certainly do not wish do this manually. We have limitless supply of water down here, so take as much as you like.~ Limitless amounts of water, equals up to limitless amounts of reiatsu.~" She stated while continuing to fan herself. She watched the cyborg with a smirk evident, she knew he understood what he needed to do.

Not once did Reicon answer, he only rose the palm of his hand up above him and stretched out his fingers. In the palm, a hole opened up and on the inside, was bright lemon yellow light. In his vision, it showed words scrolling up like some screen on a computer. His vision was normal but had the outlining of yellow around the rims. On the left hand corner, numbers began to increase, showing its progress of reiatsu rejuvenation. Through out the air of the room, reishi began to spiral like some funnel and got sucked in.

Aurora smirked, before having mental thoughts roam her mind. " _It's better for him to lay down and absorb reishi from the air...~ Standing up, it takes longer. After all, recovering reiatsu through reishi is a slow process.~_ " She stated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Morgus was heading back down to Yamamoto's lab, planning on writing a report and leaving it on his desk. He was humming in delight and Yachiru was eating her candy. He could feel Haro's presence behind him but, didn't act. He knew that if he attacked first, he would be going against the Head Captain's orders and would have a high chance at going into prison for a much longer period. He got all the information he could get from there, he knew of Kisaki's location so he was more than happy to reveal it to the old man.

Behind him and Yachiru, Haro was walking on top the tall walls that were on either side of the path. His smirk had one fang poking out from a corner, whilst his yellow diamond vampire slits focused on the black and brown tipped male. " _How lovely, it appears luck was on his side today...~ That pink haired girl is accompanying him, too bad... I guess I'll have to wait until she's gone.~_ " He mentally mused with his hypnotic vampiric voice. Seeing the girl jump up and down all of a sudden, he stopped and crouched.

"Setsu Setsu, I'm going to Kenny's place after this!~" She chirped and danced around playfully, until her eyes landed on the unopened bag of soul candy. "You gonna eat that?" She questioned and blinked her orbs cutely with a grin.

"Of course not, I'm saving it for my sister.~ It is a present for her, I know she never had a lot of candy growing up." He replied and tucked the bag somewhere within the cloak, hidden from plain sight now. "Now come on, we must hurry; You can't be out any later than this, it's not good for your health.~" He teased and smiled falsely with shut lids.

"Okay! I wanna color when I get back to kenny's, I wanna draw too!" She happily exclaimed and giggled. After a while, they had went up to the Head Captain's office and wrote a full report on the mission he was given, with the elder's Lieutenant standing next to him.

"There...~ Now, I'll be leaving... Some other important matter has occurred, I must be off.~" He mused with a dark expression and was about to leave, when Yachiru who had remained, gripped on to the end of his cloak. He peered down to view the said pinkette, then frowned at her expression. "Yes?" He asked, hoping for a proper answer.

"Aren't you supposed to head back to the prison cell?" She questioned, with a confused feature to her.

"Hmhm...~ Yes, indeed but, I must attend to something before I return." He stated and calmly left through the door, that they stood in front of. He left the girl there to ponder, soon just going with the flow and heading out the door too. She was heading back to her Captain's office.

After a moment of pacing down the pathway again, he kept his cloak on and waited for the said Vampire to appear.

Now...he was alone...he knew Tatsibura was there, so he waited with a sadistic grin on his lips. The sunglasses he had was off now, he had taken them off after he left the shop. All was seen now, was shade veiling over his upper face due to the cloak being over his head. The cloak was still wrapped around his frame, so from afar, he looked like a shady and mysterious figure. "I know you're here, Tatsibura...~ Why not come out and play, hm?" He was still behind him, the scene remained on Morgus's frontal region and only showed the vampire appear from behind by jumping off the ledge.

Haro's features had a cocky closed smile and bloodthirsty eyes. "Oh how you wound me, I was only trying to play hide and seek!~" He acted, rubbing one eye like he was crying and puffing out his lips in a pout.

"Oh...?~ Well, while you hide, I shall go and look for you elsewhere. How about I start counting...don't worry...I'll close my eyes...because I won't need them to see where you're going...~" Setsuen chuckled darkly, opened his cloak and brushed it off. As if on que, the vampire laughed and gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Setsuen, playing hide and seek with you would be hard...so, let's play tag!" He exclaimed with threat in his voice and lunged at the man. He had leaned over slightly and flash stepped, planning on slicing Kai's brother in half. Much to his unfortunate luck, his blade clashed with Morgus's. Setsuen had unsheathed his zanpakuto just in time and held it against Haro defensively.

Both men were close to each other's face, both having open smirks and shadow over their eyes. Only Morgus's...made him look like some murderer that was in the act of killing, during that moment. "Let's take this elsewhere...Tatsibura.~ In a more...open location and not as populated by others.~ Wouldn't want anyone to catch us fighting, would we? After all..." He paused, leaned forward more and gazed into the vamp's slits. "They would catch you and find out your little secret...which...I wouldn't mind...~" He said, lowering his voice into more of an intimidating one.

"A new location works for me, Setsuen...~" He stated in reply, soon both of them vanished from sight and was no where to be seen. Morgus had raced off into the distance, making Haro follow after and they ended up at an old ruin. Stoned buildings, ruble on the ground, it looked like some grave site without it's gravestones... The ruins looked aged, cracks in the walls and the buildings had roofs missing, while some had their entire half gone. The ground looked as if a fire had taken place there, ash covered it for miles.

They were secluded from everything else now, no one to bother them...it was just them two... Morgus stood in an opening, where Haro was close to a broken wall from one of the gray stoned ruins. Both their gazes were locked to each other, not once averting them... "Well, Setsuen...?~ Shall we begin?" He asked with his hypnotic vampiric tone, his hand was still on the hilt of his zanpakuto. He unsheathed his blade, stabbed the tip of the sword into the ground and knelt down on one knee. In side view, the scene showed the man's mouth with an open smirk. One hand on the grip, while the other hand was flat on the ground. "Consume...Kyuuketsuki...~" He commanded his blade. His sword got sucked harshly into the surface and pulled his hand down along with it, due to his grasp still remaining. Blood had pooled around the spot where it had sunk into, soon being pulled back out roughly as if he was trying to pull someone up by their hand. His sword was different completely... Its color was black with the hue of blood shining across it. Its shape was that of a Celtic cross; At the ends of the arms and head of the cross, it was pointed into two prongs. On top of the head, had a dark red bulb that seemed to be filled with blood. The bulb was shaped like a droplet of rain or blood, it shined like glass. At the end of his blade, there was a silver metallic covering that made it look like some sort of piercing weapon. "Now, your turn...~" He mocked, with his free hand's index finger gesturing for him to do so.

Morgus giggled, closed his eyes and took out his twin short swords. "I'll get my answers from you one way...or another... I will torture you, slowly slice up your limbs and bodily parts... When you scream, I'll remember it as if it were a mere precious memory.~" He mused, opened his lids back to the man and kept his dark grin.

"No need...I'll tell you, because you'll be dead before you even get the chance to tell anyone else.~" Haro stated confidently, watching the half breed intently.

Morgus chuckled and stated his shikai command. "Demolish them all, Makkuro Raion..." With that, his twin short sword zanpakuto, morphed into long metallic claws. Black fur was around his wrists and half of his forearm, making the metallic claws appear as if they were poking out of the fur. "Do tell then and we'll see how the outcome goes in the end.~" He said, lowering his head and allowing shade to hover within his features.

"Ooooh, absolutely.~ You see...Aurora Kisaki, our Leader...is the one behind all of the hybrid and abnormal being deaths. The first time she attacked a hybrid, was to save them from themselves. She believes that all of those kinds of beings must die, claiming that they're saved when they die. She believes that all abnormal and hybrid beings are a danger to themselves and to others, so she is willing to kill them off to save them and others from them. She even ordered Maiya and I to eliminate you and your sister, so I decided to take on both of you... After all, I 'am'...her right hand mam, hmhmhm...~ Even as we speak, she is planning on killing more hybrids than just us. She may even know of other abnormal beings in the world of the living that I don't, that she's going to kill.~ We have been at this for centuries. Maiya and I have been following her orders for over five hundred years, yet not once...has the Soul Society ever found out about our killings. She is a very smart woman, being able stay hidden and move about to continue her goal of be-ridding of all abnormal and hybrid species!~ She's over a thousand years old, she's even the one who ordered...her last right hand man to try and kill Lord Daomig'rah's child! And that right hand man, just so happened to be the owner of a gigai that was left in the world of the living... Kisaki put his gigai to use, after he had died.~ Now...since I've told you what you wanted to know..." He mumbled the last part, tightened the grip on his shikai and grinned. (Play the song: 'Bleach Hollowed-EXTENDED' You can find it on youtube, should be the first video listed :D!)

With those words, Morgus's features was even more shaded over than before. Now his whole face couldn't be seen... Soon, he barely lifted his head and the only thing that the shadow uncovered was his open smirk. "Hmhmhmhmhmhm...~ Do you honestly believe killing me...will be easy?~" He questioned, with chuckles escaping his lips all the while. He moved his arms back a bit, preparing for any incoming attack.

Haro chuckled in return, narrowed his vampire gaze and vanished. Setsuen flash stepped as well, soon they both appeared and collided blades. One of his metallic talons blocked his Celtic blade's thrust when Haro went to pierce forward towards his heart. With his other claw, he swung it upward and went to slice the vampire up his chest.

Haro caught his claws easily with his free hand, both now strongly gazing into each other's eyes. "Your efforts are futile Setsuen...~" He stated, smirked and parted the man's arms by moving his zanpakuto away, making Morgus's occupied claw to be moved. With one swift motion, he brought his leg up and kicked the hybrid's midsection.

He was sent across the surface, forcing him to crash into a large structure a ways away. It didn't take long for him to come back, he had his claws behind him and a deadly smirk plastered. He jumped into the air, held both claws above his head and descended. "KIRE!" He shouted, brought his claws down and was about to pounce on the vampire. Haro rose his zanpakuto to block the attack, only to almost get cut in the process. He quickly jerked his blade away, avoiding the fatal blow that Morgus would've provided.

Both parting ways to give each other some distance, Tatisbura grins and placed his Shikai before him. He jolted after the long haired male, running his blade through the ground and digging it deeper as he ran. With both arms gripping on to the sword's handle, he swiped it up and made a long fissure; It erupted with blood rising from the cracks. Morgus flash stepped and appeared behind the man, spun then went to slice at him. "Mahi sa Semasu!" He shouted, making a dim green aura glow around his talons. He almost managed to hit him with it, until Haro vanished and showed up right at his side. He had his blade in both hands to his side and was about to cut his head off.

Sestsuen sensing this, he ducked and jabbed his claws that was in Haro's direction, into his stomach. They had frozen there, Morgus's smirk still plastered. He waited for the vampire to go limp, to die from his claws that went through his midsection and out the other side. Blood trickled down the talons, coating it with red that almost seemed black. "Do you honestly believe...that a mere stab like this...can kill me?" His hypnotic voice echoed through Setsuen's ears, surprising the man slightly. He swiftly jerked his talons out, spun around and kicked him back all in that moment.

Haro bounced and flipped, soon stabbing the piecing part of his blade into the ground; This allowed him to skid to a halt, creating a long crack through the surface. "Hmhmhmhm...~" He simply chuckled, then vanished. He appeared in the distance elsewhere, ran at him with his blade dragging in the ground and creating another long fissure. Once more he did it, disappearing and reappearing in a different location. He did as before, ran at him with his blade in the ground. He did this several times until countless cracks in the ground circled and all pointed at Setsuen.

Morgus kept darting his brown eyes, watching the man do his little tactic. Just as he was about to say something, the vampire appeared just a few feet away and swiped his Celtic sword diagonally. His swing made blood rise from all the fissures he made and race after the hybrid.

He only smirked at his attempt, then flash stepped to avoid said attack. All the blood collided with each other, making a huge splash and rise up like lava from a volcano. With much speed, time went by and their fight was intense. They collided blades, Haro made fissures with blood erupting from them, Morgus attempted to slice at the vampire with his 'Kire' and 'Mahi sa semasu' skills. Morgus saw the vampire stab his blade into the ground and chuckle.

"Chinoiawa...~" Haro stated. Blood from the bulb from on top his Cross Sword, began to spill down and coat his entire zanpakuto in blood. Morgus quirked a brow at this but widened his eyes at the next sight... A giant blood bubble grew and covered a decent amount of land, engulfing Tatsibura in the process. Setsuen was about to flee, until the bubble popped and spat out its substance all over the gray stoned ruins. The ground was now covered in blood, Haro, Setsuen's form and everything within the radius was covered in the same liquid. Everything began to sizzle except Haro, steam was rising up and made smoke blanket the area. The whole surrounding now looked like a red foggy, gory battle field...

" _Where did he go...?~_ " Morgus mentally questioned, then smirked after gaining an idea. " _While we're hidden...I supposed I can use fusion, it should kill him easily.~_ " He added and prepared his talons. (Song end here :D!) He intertwined his claws and spoke that simple word... "Bankai...~" He stated with a big grin; A black ball of mist engulfed his body and had a visible outlining of brown around the sides. The mist grew bigger and dispersed, making thin black fog surround a good amount of area around him. That dispersion pushed the red fog away and made room for his own black mist.

Haro wasn't expecting this, his lids widened slightly at the sight as he stood on top of one of the broken down buildings. Soon his shocked features turned into an open smirk and he too, chose to do the same. Jumping down, he looked down and stabbed his Celtic cross blade into the ground. Before he got to use his bankai, within the black mist, all he heard was- "Fuse, Shihi Kokuo!" With those words was the only thing that he heard, until black mist began to spin around like an upside down whirlpool, growing bigger by the minute. The mist turned into thick black fog and soon faded after a couple minutes. Haro couldn't see what caused that big upside down cone of darkness to appear but, he knew for a second...that Morgus wasn't alone. He was able to feel two spiritual pressures there for a minute, before he said 'Fuse'.

As a moment passed, he decided to take this chance and do the same. "Bankai, Kyuuketsuki.~" He hypnotically stated. His Celtic cross sword sucked in the blood from all around the surroundings, absorbing it. All the blood was spiraling around it like some vortex, the ground shook and soon the same giant blood bubble engulfed both his zanpakuto and his form. Slowly, that bubble shrunk and formed into that same bulb that was on top the cross's head. Now, his sword wasn't any ordinary sword... His zanpakuto looked like a very tall Celtic Cross, with that same blood bulb on top of the head. It was the same color as before except, its black colore shined a blood red. Only this time, the black on the cross was tinted a super dark red...almost black. At the end of the cross, there was a long pointed metallic drill. It had three points that was around the pole part and was covered up with a piece of black metal, the same color as the cross's pole. The same was with the pointed end of the drill, it also had a black metallic covering. On the sides of the drill, there was two strands of red metal that connected from the top of the drill to the bottom. In between the spaces of the three points on top of the drill, had two of the same red metal. Those red metallic pieces glistened as if blood tainted them. All in all, it looked like a tall but thin, bloody Celtic cross with a sharply pointed drill at the end.

His attire changed as well, he had his shihakusho pants on but the top was gone. What covered his torso was an open dark, blood red trench coat that shined a brighter red when the light hits it. The inside was black and the tail end of his coat was split in two, with golden metal chains adorned all the way down his coat's back side. On the sleeves that reached down to his wrists, two metallic golden chains were on his bicep regions. His hair was different, it was extremely long and straight. It went down past his butt a little ways. One side was slicked back while the other remained straight, much like how his hair was before. Only, his bangs were longer, they touched his chest and the color of his hair was lighter. The side with the long bangs was a light gray color, while the other side that was slicked back was a faint pink color. It looked like both colored sides were separate from each other. His vampire eyes seemed inverted, slits being golden while the eye color part was black. His ears appeared pointed up like an actual vampire, with that same Celctic cross earring one his one ear.

He waited, stared at the mass amount of black fog before him. As wind blew, it brushed his long straight hair and bangs. (Play the song: ' Audomachine – Henchmen (Epic, Intense, Hybrid, Rock music), it's on youtube and should be the first one on the list : D!)

As time went by, within the black fog a figure began to move. Haro squinted his lids and watched; (This is where the song picks up!~) His eyes widened in that second and he brought up his cross, in that instant, Morgus had came in with his clawed bracer hand. He had a hold of his pole, pushing him back with force and crashing both him and Haro through several buildings. He let go, then watched as the vampire emerged from the rumble in a burst of speed and twirled his cross like a pole weapon. They clashed, flash stepped and repeated in a blinding manner.

Setsuen managed to slice his free arm up with his Kire and Haro side cut him with the red metal on the side of his drill. Each slice Haro made, absorbed the blood from Morgus and got collected into the bulb. They did this sequence for a good twenty seconds, until Morgus managed to claw at the man's chest with his Kire and make him skid backwards quite a ways.

Haro stabbed his cross into the ground with the drill part, caught himself and smirked. "Kouorodzuyoi!" He yelled out. The drill spun and dug into the ground, soon making the surroundings crumble and quake. Not long after did the entire surrounding begin to shake and uproot chunks of land. Setsuen fell backwards from the sudden earthquake; What caught him off guard though, was when blood erupted from all the cracks the quake made. The blood almost hit him, if he hadn't of flash stepped and got out of the way in time. Just before he managed to even get closer to the vampire...Haro stabbed him in the gut with his drill and pierced right through the other side... Morgus's eyes widened and mouth gaped open in surprise, he dropped his guard for a mere second... (Song ends here... I know it's short... ) It was as if everything was slow motion, Setsuen's and Haro's clothing, hair and lion tail waved from the force. Haro had him up in the air, with both hands on his cross.

It was getting harder to breath for the hybrid, he couldn't even speak... "As I said...you won't be able to tell anyone, because you'd be dead.~" Haro hypnotically mused and kept his attention on Morgus's brown orbs. Soon his fusion wore off, faded and his zanpakuto returned to heir usual twin short swords.

"My...dear sister...I..." Setsuen began, as his lids slowly fell and life in his brown orbs soon began fade. "am sorry... I love you..." He mumbled... His almost lifeless eyes rolled down to view the vampire. "With me dead...y-you'll be exposed..." He managed to say, before coughing up blood and having it hit Haro's face."My sister...w-will not...b-be happy...a-about this!" Not long after did he pass away, his eyes held no life in them now and looked much paler than before.

Haro chuckled, smirked and jerked the dead body off his drill on to the crippled surface. "Now...we wait, for my gothic Goddess...~" He kept his giant drill adorned cross out, stabbed it into the ground and hopped up on top of it. He squatted on one arm of the cross, had one hand gripped on the head of it and his other arm rested on his knee. "Hehehehehe, I can't wait to give you a big kiss, before I kill you!~" He stated eagerly, whilst the wounds on his body began to heal on its own, from to the blood being drained from the bulb and into his own skin. Soon, all of his wounds recovered and his open small smirk grew more in anticipation. "You'll be with your brother soon, so I don't have to worry about her not being very happy.~" He added.


	61. Chapter 61: Pain of loss

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 61: Pain of loss**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: This author's note is an exception because there's a song that'll be played in here, that you'll have to download on a site. It's called 'Cline's mind' by relentless, it's free to download and doesn't require you to sign up or anything. I know, I downloaded it XD!

Anyway, I thought I'd let you know this a head of time, before the 'master her fusion' thing started. Wanna give you guys some time to download it, if you wanna.~

Also, I'm so happy! This story is close to being finished! My guess is that it'll end around 70+ chapters! Anyway...~ Before you read on, I want to let you know that this chapter and the one before this, all happens at the same time. Morgus fought Haro while Kai was in the middle of her 'training' to master her fusion. So all of this happened at the same time, you know what I mean?

Anywhoo, If you look up 'Relentless – Cline's mind' on youtube, there will be a video that's first on the list, saying 'Rock/Metal Instrumentals Playlist – 20 songs 1h 40 mins' on it. In the description of the video, there's the song and it gives you a link to click on if you wanna download it. To find the song on the site, click 'Music' and scroll all the way down to the bottom, the song is called 'Relentless' and it's the 3rd from the bottom.

I thought that song was amazing and very suiting for this.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the open field where Captain Komamura, Captain Zaraki, the Head Captain and Daomig'rah stood, sat Kaiorin who was in the same position as before. Her head down, ponytail dangling past her face and fists on her upper thighs with her legs crossed. "Fuse...Hueco Brujuh...~" She formed her signature grin after those words and Ryu behind her, sprawled out her wings. The dragon wrapped her flaming wings around the goth, lowered her hollow masked head over the punk's and their bodies began to turn into molten lava. Their figures combined, began to take shape much like before. After her skin returned to normal, she remained there and started to move her backside. Sickening cracks echoed through out the atmosphere, shocking the Captains and Head Captain; Not so much for Dao though...

Cutting a piece of her torso's red wrapping a bit, out came Ryu's boned wings. It was covered in Kai's lava blood, trickling down them as they stuck upward for a moment. Daomig'rah looked over to everyone else and narrowed his slits. "Stay on guard...pull out your bankais...and get ready to defend..." Twas all the old ruler said, watching as both Zaraki and Komamura widened their eyes in surprise. The dog Captain peered over to the dragon and nodded, before looking back over to Kai.

The Head Captain squinted his orbs at hearing that, so he took his word for it and gripped tightly on his blade. He'd only use his zanpakuto if the situation called for it. Now, everyone waited with anticipation, all four men were surrounding the goth with a large distance between them, forming a square formation. "Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Sajin shouted, soon having a giant samurai appear behind him. Kenpachi grinned wickedly, took out his zanpakuto and prepared himself. Dao just stood there, his hands in his pockets and a stoic look to him.

Kai's wings wrapped themselves around her form, then suddenly got engulfed in flames. Her wings flapped out and made a wide gust wave out from all around her. The wind blew all the distant trees and little bits of grass that surrounded them. Everyone brought up one arm to shield the harsh winds from their eyes, they couldn't see very well. After the gust died down, she was now standing and grinning madly. "GET READY!" The Head Captain yelled out, making everyone aside from Dao to take their stances.

"Heeeeheheehehehehehe!~" She giggled like some insane person, her slits thinner and her veins obviously visible. " _Kai, come on! We need to start!_ " Ryu's voice echoed through the goth's mind, making her widen her eyes and frown. Suddenly, pain began to build in her head, she tilted her head down a bit and gripped her mask. Teeth gritting into view from agony and slits thin once more. "G-g-g-ga-" She started and began to shake within her movements, trying hard to suppress the pain by holding on to her head. (Play the song: 'Relentless by Cline's mind' it's the song I mentioned in the AN) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out, lifted her face towards the sky with her hands still on her scalp and her wings sprawled out. The scene zoomed out the moment she screamed from pain, soon having her reiatsu spike high and the weight of her pressure to sky rocket. Everyone excluding Dao, widened their eyes even more. They watched her start to move her head around, not once taking her hands off her head. She was jerking her head left, right, moving her body around as if she was dizzy and her eyes were shut.

She continued this, until she spotted the giant bankai behind Komamura. She sonidoed, appeared in front of the giant and twirled, kicking her foot out to hit his face. His head flew back, along with Komamura's and sent it soaring high. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" She laughed maniacally, appeared high above the giant and drop kicked the male on his scalp, making him descend. She sonidoed once more, kicked him, now doing a sequence of this. She did the 'pin ball machine' combo like she had before and kept tossing the giant all over the sky. Komamura was taking the hits and he was beginning to bleed quite a bit. With one swift motion, Komamura made his giant swing his sword down to her after he crashed and recovered from all the hits.

Luckily it hit her, sending her scraping across the field and towards Zaraki. Just before he could attack, she sonidoed in midst of her flailing roll and appeared near the middle of the opening. She kept holding her head, swinging it all over the place and screaming from pain. Tears rolled down her mask's sockets but soon, she began laughing. She twirled and out stretched her arms, closing her eyes all the while. Her emotions were bouncing uncontrollably... Next she appeared before her own Captain, a big scowl on her lips with gritted teeth and normal slits. She was about to sock her own Captain, until he caught her fist. He brought his sword up and was about to pierce her shoulder, when she caught it by the blade and lifted herself up. She wrapped her legs around the man, performed a back flip and tossed him over her frame in a hand stand position. Kicking her legs, she did a top spin and got faster as she went. Soon she sonidoed, tackled then appeared behind her Captain and leaned her head back. Her lava cero spun then shot out, almost hitting her Captain point blank if he hadn't of avoided it in time. Flying upward with her wings, she hovered there for a moment. Soaring down, she pulled one fist back and a huge wicked grin grew on her lips. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted, soon rapidly throwing punches before her to shoot out fire balls. Fire rained down upon her Captain, in which he was able to dodge.

"Come on, hit me!" He yelled out with his big grin and jumped into the air. He prepared his sword to cut her as he ascended, watching her raise her hands into the air. "TSUCHI NO KUJIKUUUU!" She screamed out, managing to stomp onto her Captain and push him back down with her on his midsection. As soon as he landed, the ground beneath him began to rumble and change color. He kicked his legs and knocked her off in time to escape, leaving her there. Soon a giant pillar of lava erupted from that spot, surprising the Head Captain and Komamura. After the pillar ceased, she was seen laughing and hugging her torso, twirling all around the center of the lava pit. Her ponytail was flailing rapidly up in the air, wide open mouth and shut lids. Instantly, she swatted her arms out and shouted...something new. "TUCHI NO FUNKAAAAA!" She screamed out, rose her head to the sky and soon...the entire field began to quiver.

Everyone stood back, looked around and rose a brow. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" The Head Captain shouted, seeing them do exactly that...except for Dao. Suddenly, about six giant circles began to light up from all over the field and erupted. They all expanded widely, taking up most of the field... After that, everything died down and she slowly fell on to her back, with her arms still out stretched from before. (Song ends here, I hope you liked this!~) Her body was covered in lava and her eyes remained open, with her lips in a flat line. " _Did...I do it...?_ " She mentally questioned, watching the night's sky filled with stars, twinkle. " _I feel so...different..._ " She added in her mind, lifted her gauntlet hand and stared at the heat waves that radiated off of them. She didn't look like Kaiorin in the eyes...her orbs held maturity and strong will.

All the Captains watched with caution, until Dao began to pace in her direction. Seeing this, Yamamoto squinted his lids. "Lord Daomig'rah, I don't think it's wise to approach her yet! I don't think she is-" Before he got to finish, Dao looked over his shoulder at the elder and gave a warning through his eyes. He closed his mouth, thought for a moment, then nodded.

The dragon waltzed closer to the lying goth, then stepped into the lava pits. His feet sloshed in what lava remained in the pits, that was in his way and soon stopped at the punk's bare feet. He peered down at her laying form, trying to find any changes of her mastering her 'fusion'. He seen the look in her eyes, watching her examine her hand. "How do you feel...?" He questioned, the sound of bubbling liquid from the lava around him resonated through his ears.

Kai rolled her slits down, seen the dragon and sat up slowly. She wasn't acting all cocky, arrogant or even rude right now... "Different... After fusing with Ryu...and after the whole mixture process...I believe I've mastered it finally... Odd really, I thought I would feel much more...spontaneous than this." She replied and stood to her feet, now looking all around her. She took notice of all the lava pits that littered the field and grew a concerned feature. "What happened...?" She asked, not once looking back over to her father/great granddaddy.

"You performed a new skill, in midst of your mastering... You spoke loudly, saying 'Tsuchi no funka' and made six circles light up all over the field... It appears you might have gained a new power, without realizing it." He answered, watching her view all the damage that she dealt.

She sighed and walked forward, not even thinking about dismissing her fusion. The injured Captains and the Head Captain all prepared themselves in case of some sort of attack, until she waved her hand lightly for reassurance. Both Yama and Komamura gasped slightly and widened their eyes. Zaraki grinned and sheathed his sword, soon pacing towards her. "I see you mastered it, huh? Why don't we fight sometime and see who comes out on top?!" Kenpachi exclaimed, viewed her and grew an even bigger grin.

"No, not for some time... I still need to get used to this new feeling, sorry." She declined, then rubbed her head, she felt as if something was missing in her hair and she was right. "Alright, where the hell is my red hair band...?" She scowled and crossed her arms, taking glances at both Captains, Yama and Dao.

"It appears you have ripped it, in the middle of your fusion mastering..." The dragon spoke up, lifted his hand and showed her the ripped hair piece.

"You 'can't be serious... Oh well, I'll just make a new one." She stated and was about to leave...when she felt something else... Her slits thinned and her posture froze in place from shock, she sensed something that wasn't good... "Oh no... Morgus... MORGUS!" She yelled out, dismissed her fusion and reverted back to her bankai. "MORGUS IS IN TROUBLE!" She screamed out, hopped on to Ryu and made her dragon sonido. Both Captains grew confused at her words, until Yama spoke up.

"Everyone, I cannot sense Setsuen's spiritual pressure, go search for him now! He was supposed to return to the prison cell, so why did his reiatsu decease?!" He questioned loudly with a strict gaze and looked at Dao. He seen the dragon sonido, most likely going to try and catch up with his Descendant. The other two remained silent, they didn't know why.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _MORGUS!_ " She mentally yelled, pure panic was in her features. She felt as if someone close to her just died, she had felt Morgus's spiritual pressure not too long ago and then deplete. She grew worried and scared that something might've happened to him. "RYU HURRY, GO FASTER!"She screamed out, making the dragon sonido like crazy and flap her flaming wings as fast as she could.

It took about a minute, but she came across an old gray stoned ruins. She hovered in the sky, circling around the area and searched desperately for her brother. Her eyes saw blood all over the place, some black mist and mostly red fog. The mist and fog was faint, as if it was trying to fade. "MORGUUUUUUS!" She yelled out in hopes of finding him, hoping that he'd cry out for her. Nothing...not even one little peep... "MORGUS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled out once more, still not one word...

Her slits grew thinner, her teeth gritted in to view and pure worry remained on her features. As if on que, the sight of a long, gray and faint pink haired man came into view.

In Haro's view, he seen her circle around in the sky and smirk. He was still standing on the giant Celtic Cross of his, crouching all the while. "Hmhm, it seems my tactic worked after all." He mumbled, then stood up straight on the one arm he was crouched on. "DOWN HERE, MY GOTHIC GODDESS!~" He mused with his hypnotic voice and waved his hand to gain her attention.

She seen this, then scowled. Just before she got to say anything, she spotted her brother laying on the ground... She halted in her flight, stared at her brother and had her jaw drop a bit. She couldn't believe her eyes...she couldn't... "Morgus..." She muttered to herself, swooped down and landed not that far from her brother's side. "MORGUS!" She ran to him now, fell to her knees and examined his form. He was laying on his stomach, blood pooling around the giant wound that was in his midsection. She couldn't believe it...no way she could... "M-Morgus...?" She questioned with fear in her eyes and went to reach for the man. She placed her hand on his shoulder, then shook him. "Morgus...w-wake up, man!" She stated, with pain lacing her words and her voice risen. "MORGUS!" This time she shook him harder, soon she just flipped him over on to his backside. What she saw...was something that she never dreamed of or hoped for... He was dead... She froze at the sight, slits much thinner than before and her mouth slightly open. His skin color was much paler now, no life remained in his body... "M-...Mor...gus...?" She quivered in her voice, her hand trembled and her slits didn't even avert from his corpse.

(Play the song: 'Nox Arcana – Winter's Knight' It's Haro's character theme and I thought it was suiting for this scene.~) "Hello my dear...are you worried about your brother?~" He questioned, yet didn't even get one glance from her. He jumped down from his cross, kicked it up and made it spin in place like some baton. He caught it and held it in the middle of the pole, having the drill pointing in front of him a bit and the cross head up above his head. "My sweet, I had to kill him to lure you here.~ You're my next target, after all... I can't wait to taste your delicious blood on my tongue and kiss those sweet black lips of yours, before you die. My obsession with you has never ceased, you have always been on my mind.~ Auroa kisaki will be pleased to hear of your saving, your death will be quick.~" He mused and chuckled darkly, as he continued his way to her. She was still frozen, her slits still thin and gazing at her dead brother. His hair and coat swayed behind him as he paced, his diamond vampire slits were fixated on her frame. Many thoughts of how to kiss her roamed in his mind... "You'll be with me for all eternity, your blood running through my veins and your lips leaving a lingering sensation.~" He mused and put a hand to his dead heart, with shade veiled over his gleaming yellow slits. Not once had he stopped smirking... "What's the matter love, did you care for that murderer that much? He needed saving too, so killing him was doing him a kind deed.~ Why would you accept him as a brother, when he only kills and attacks who ever insists of advancing towards you, without your consent?" He asked, still no word has been spoken from her.. He frowned, lowered his hand and soon smiled softly. "Now, be with your brother...you will be with him soon, my sweet gothic Goddess!~" He said, now being a couple feet from her form. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and her teeth gritted harshly into view. He caught her off guard and pushed her to the ground, surprising her. He hovered above her, held both arms and legs down. She was about to cry out from rage and pain, when he...smashed his lips against hers... She squirmed, tried kicking him off but nothing worked... (Song ends here!~)

Something grabbed the man though, Dao had pulled him back by his collar and tossed him strongly off the goth. He was furious...his own Descendant that was like a daughter to him, got forcibly kissed and held down... She was in shock, she couldn't do anything... "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled out, not long after did his reiatsu fume high and his veins start to glow. What made him stop though, was a devastating cry from the goth. He felt her spiritual pressure rise, looked behind him and saw...pure rage... Tears endlessly streamed down her cheeks and floated up with her flames, eyes closed, veins glowing and faint sounds of whimpering escaped her voice... She was crying heavily in midst of her roar... The ground shook from her cry and the weight of her reiatsu put pressure on everything within the area. She sonidoed, appeared before the vampire and socked him hard in the face, leaving a scorch mark on his cheek. She repeatedly punched him all over his frontal region, pushing him back with her force alone. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She raged, tears falling and a haze in her slits. "TANKI-SHAAAAAAA!" She screamed out, soon making fire balls spit out point blank with her rapid fists. The fire engulfed Haro, as each ball of flame spat out. With one more punch thrown, she sent him flying across the ruins and made him crash into many buildings.

Dao watched this, he was shocked to see his own 'daughter' rampage out like this...at least this much... He heard her screaming constantly from rage and pain, then seen her form a lava cero from her mouth and shoot it out.

She missed completely though, so she sonidoed and appeared high above Haro with her fists above her head. 'TSUCHI NO KUJIKUUUUUU!" She screamed out, stomped harshly into the ground. Haro smirked and moved out of the way, before she landed. He appeared far from her and watched as a tall and wide pillar burst up from the surface like a volcano's eruption. The pillar expanded in width and took up a good amount of land. He was far enough away to be out of its radius. After lava ceased, he seen her covered in it and breathing heavily as if she just got out from swimming underwater. Teeth strongly clenched into view and wide eyes, with thin slits. He took that moment to his advantage and flash stepped, slicing her right side, then her left, her midsection and backside. He kept doing that over and over, making her stumble from each hit. Each swipe, he absorbed the blood; Stopping, he looked at her, grinned and waited for her to drop. She stood there, soon started to pace towards him in a staggering motion. She limped after him, body still covered in lava and slowly dripping off her form. She suddenly sat down, rammed both her fists on to her thighs and lowered her head. Ryu sonidoed behind her and got ready, for those magical words that allowed her to fuse. "FUSE...HUECO BRUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" She yelled out and kept her head lowered, her spiky hair what wasn't in a hair tie anymore, brushed past both sides of her face and hid her eyes. Tears were still evident... As if on que, Ryu fused with her...she morphed into her mastered fusion state and sat there in silence. Now her flaming wings were out, folded up behind her and the mask on her face was now molted onto her.

Play the song: 'Two steps from hell – Asimov EXTENDED' THE FINAL SONG FOR HER FUSION, THIS SONG IS FOR HER MASTERED FUSION STATE!~) The scene showed her head still down, a flat line on her lips and lingering tears on her face. Slowly she rose her head up with beat with the song, when the one sound of creepiness echoed. "You're dead..." She muttered, gradually stood to her feet and lowered her face. She kept her slits focused on the vampire, watching as he frowned and widened his orbs. Shadow veiled over her blazing eyes, making them gleam brightly from afar. Her fists were clenched, she fast walked towards him and her pressure...was stronger...than before... Nothing but power radiated off her form, heavier weight fell upon the vampire and he could tell she was far more powerful than he expected...

He was growing a bit frightened at her power, at the strong and piercing, intimidating look in her eyes. He gripped his zanpakuto and flash stepped, slicing her up more and more. Seeing her outstretch her arms, she spoke out a command that was just recently used. "Tsuchi no funka..." With that, six circles lit up the ruins from all around the vampire and erupted tall pillars of lava. They expanded, covering the entire area with its substance and catching the vampire in it. The ground shook and ceased soon after, having the magma do the same. Haro had screamed from the burning pain that the lava provided, but stopped after the pillars of lava went away. He slowly looked up at her, then frowned.

" _I can't absorb her blood?! Why is it made of lava?!_ " He mentally panicked as he watched her slowly and intimidatingly pace towards him. Her fists clenched again and her head lowered once more. He backed up slightly, thinking of how strong she really was. He knew that if he used his blood techniques, it wouldn't hurt her... All that lava that was around her, would disintegrate it within a second! Deciding on one skill, he jabbed the drill of his zanpakuto into the ground and gritted his teeth. "Chinoiawa!" He said loudly. Like before, a blood bubble grew around his cross and expanded, engulfing his form as well. Soon, the bubble popped and covered everything in blood. He wasn't expecting the blood to suddenly vaporize after a couple of seconds of coating the surroundings... It even hit her and covered her body...yet...it didn't even faze her.

He gained the idea of just slicing her up, so he did... He flash stepped and appeared all around her constantly, cutting her up with the red metal that was on the sides of the drill. She just stood there taking it...stumbling from each hit that he'd provide and staggering every so often. He stopped, flash stepped away from her and stood on top of a stoned crumbled building. He was panicking even more now... He seen her leaned over a bit, her mask's sockets not showing her burning gaze anymore... Just standing there in the same position when he last hit her. Daomigrah was surprised and amazed at her power, so he smiled softly. " _She truly is...my Great Granddaughter..._ " He mentally noted.

Haro looked at his Zanpakuto, then noticed...that his drill and his pole were practically melted...He grumbled and narrowed his gaze at the pole, not liking this one bit. She tried pacing towards him but, the cuts were too much... She had them all over her body now but she didn't care... She continued to walk forward, that was until...her fusion ceased and she started to fall forward. (Song ends here! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I WAS DYING TO WRITE THIS OUT FOR A LONG TIME!) As the lava slowly vanished, her zanpakuto reverted back to its normal dagger forms. Just before she fell to the ground, Ikkaku came in and caught her in front.

"Kai, what happened?! Speak to me!" Madarame exclaimed with pure worry lacing his words. His eyes widened but soon grew narrow, thinking of the vampire who struck her...the same vampire he hated...

"Lord Daomig'rah, I got word from my Captain earlier that the Head Captain said to go search for Setsuen, then I felt Kai's pressure get stronger in this direction! What's going on?!" Ikkaku growled, them looked over at the vampire who stood on top the building.

Dao was shocked, his attention was focused on Kai's limp body and couldn't speak. He spotted all the wounds on her body, then grew a bit angry. "All will be explained at a later time..." He stated and sonidoed near his Descendant's body. "Allow me to move her, I will protect her while you finish this male off. I cannot allow my...daughter...to get attacked while in this condition." He said, catching the first seater's attention.

"Fine, I'll take care of him...just make sure you stay put and wait for squad four to arrive!" He answered and looked back at the elder. Digging in his robes, he pulled out a communicator and contacted Captain Unohana. "Captain Unohana, I need squad four down here now! Kaiorin Coumetsu is wounded badly and needs help!" He rose his voice, peered over at the...smirking vampire and squinted his lids.

Over the device, Unohana's voice resonated. "First Seat Madarame, what caused her condition?" She asked, soon receiving...unpleasant news.

"Haro Tatsibura...attacked Coumetsu and killed her brother..." He answered... Nothing but silence occurred.

"Very well, I shall send troupes over at once and inform the Head Captain of the news." With that, the communicator disconnected and made a very silent atmosphere between him and Haro. Hearing the vampire chuckle, he rose a brow and pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Why so serious, Madarame?~" He questioned, cocked his head to one side and kept note of the expression on the baldy's face...

Ikkaku's features held obvious anger and his upper lip was curled up from it. He didn't answer, he was too pissed about how he just hurt her...to even care about listening to the man. Dao stood on top of a far away building, holding Kai in bridal position protectively.

"Aren't you going to speak?~" Tatsibura asked once more, still...no answer. "Very well, I suppose killing you wouldn't make much of a difference...seeing as you're in my way of my target. I'm sure Kisaki wouldn't mind a...casualty.~" He stated and giggled, soon feeling his lips with his finger tips. "Mmmm...I will forever treasure the sensation of her sweet black lips..." He said...now 'that'...made Madarame mad...even more so in fact.

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED HER?!" He was beyond pissed now... He gripped his zanpakuto tighter and clung both the hilt of his blade and the end of his sheath together. "Grow, Hozukimaru!" He yelled. Wind began to whip all around his zanpakuto and created a long spear. "BANKAAAAAAAAI!" He screamed out, soon having his spear turn into two gigantic swords, that were connected to another big blade behind him. There was a dragon picture in the middle, as it hovered behind his head. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"


	62. Chapter 62: To Save a Dying Damsel

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 62: To save a dying damsel.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I could NOT find the perfect battle song for ikkaku, until now! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

AS mentioned before, things are going to get more intense now!~

I tried my best writing out Ikkaku's fight, this is the first time for me making a fight between him and another...so I hope you like it!

The song in here, I looked for an extended version but there was none... So if it's too short, I'm sorry... v.v

I look for music that's on youtube, so all you have to do is look up the listed song in the story! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Haro remained there smirking, watching the first seater glare at him with a scowl and narrowed eyes. One side of his lip was curled up in disgust and anger, whilst shadow appeared in between his eyes. He hated him...he always had, now that he hurt Kai and killed her brother...he was going to tear that vampire apart... His two giant blades in his hands were pointed towards the faint pink and light gray haired male, one blade up above his head and the other directly outstretched. At the back ends of his two giant blades, chains were connected to them and the hovering blade behind his head; The floating third blade had a dragon symbol on it in the middle. He remained there, debating rather to attack first or wait for 'him' to do it instead. "What's wrong? It was just a simple kiss, nothing more...nothing less...oooohhhh...definitely not 'less'...hmhmhmhm.~" He chuckled at the last part, still feeling her soft black lips linger on his own. He rubbed his lips together, trying to keep the sensation there as long as possible.

" _Stay calm Ikkaku...don't let him get under your skin... No...he hurt Kai! He killed her brother! HE EVEN KISSED HER!_ " Ikkaku mentally raged, with the grips on his two giant blades tightening more. "I came here just in time, to see Kai start to fight you in her...'fusion' form... She was amazing...and there was one line I can't help but to agree with..." He stated, causing the vampire to tilt his head and still have that open smirk plastered.

"Oh?~ What might that be, Madarame?~" He questioned, with his yellow vampiric diamond slits gleaming through the darkness of the surroundings. Th sun had finally set, it was dark out and both men faced each other with their weapons ready. Slowly, the vampire began to walk sideways and kept his attention on the man. It didn't take long for Ikkaku to do the same, not too long later were they matching each other's speed. They both had their attention locked on each other, walking sideways and keeping that distance between them.

As if everything stood still, the first seater's lips came into view and that very sentence that Kai spoke, came out of him. "You're dead..." (Play: 'Downhead - Nazca' it was the best song I could find for him and I hope it's to your liking!~) He stated, the scene changed to show him running at the vampire, he jumped, spun in the air and swung one of his giant blades at him.

Haro chuckled, dodged every swing and rose his half melted drill up to slice at him. Ikkaku just twisted to move out of the way, his chest getting slightly grazed. They were fast, though with Haro limited since his weapon was half ruined, he relied on the melted part of the drill most of the time.

Haro jumped back, spun his Celtic cross sword and tossed it at him. It was like a saw blade, cutting through the ground and forming a long line. He outstretched his hand and controlled the blade, moving it all around Ikkaku in a circle. The first seater's eyes widened and rose his second giant blade up to block the Celtic sword from slicing him. Keeping the blindingly spinning blade at bay, he used his other giant sword by chucking it at the vampire who stood in the distance.

Haro dodged by side stepping and watched the blade just barely pass his nose. Seeing he was open, Ikkaku lunged at him as well being chased by that said cross blade behind him. The moment Haro turned his head, he pulled his hand back to bring his blade back to him. He caught it, rose the pole part of his cross and blocked the in coming swipe.

The contact of both weapons made the earth shake below, making wind harshly brush everything around them. His long locks, chained trench coat and shihakusho pants waved from the gust as well did Ikkaku's. Both their faces were close, Tatsibura smirking and Madarame gritting his teeth in anger. Jumping back, they both made a good distance between each other. Haro stabbed his half melted drill into the ground and laughed. "Chinoiawa!~" He loudly stated; Like before blood oozed from the glass droplet on top the cross and coated his weapon. Soon the blood bubble from before expanded and engulfed him, taking in a lot of the surroundings excluding Ikkaku.

The first seater gasped, jumped back further and stood on top one of the remaining tall gray stoned buildings. He took notice of how most of his attacks drew blood from that droplet shaped glass bulb on top the vampire's cross, so he made it his goal to break it. Gritting his teeth, he rose the hovering blade above his head and began to twirl. Before he could even get it started, the blood bubble popped and masked the ground in blood. Blood rained upon the land, then steamed up and caused the entire area this time, to be engulfed by red fog. He, Doumig'rah, unconscious Kaiorin and Haro were all covered in the same substance.

Ikkaku didn't know where to find him, he kept darting his head all over the area and kept his guard up. He heard several scrapes of metal scratch across the ground in many locations. Laughter was heard and before he knew it, he heard the vampire shout. "Crimson no wa na me!" With that, blood suddenly came rushing after him and engulfed his body.

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed out, feeling the blood burn his very skin. Quickly, he jumped high into the air and made it out of the thick bloody fog. He landed on a cliff side in a crunched position and looked around. Teeth still gritted, he tried to ignore the pain and kept his guard up.

"Kouorodzuyoi!" Haro screamed, soon making the very ground that Ikkaku stood on, to shake and crumble. Chunks of the earth uprooted; Seeing this the first seater jumped up higher this time and hovered there for a good minute. It wasn't long when blood gushed up from the cracks of the quake, that surprised him. After it died down, he managed to time it just right because he landed right after. As soon as he landed, Haro came bursting out from the thick red fog and swiped his drill part at him. He got cut by the melted side of the drill, then seen Haro turn his cross and swing at him with the head of his blade.

Madarame kept blocking his swing, both of his giant blades smacking his attacks away. With one swift motion, he blocked the final swing and used his free blade to smash the bulb when Haro spun his cross around to swing its head at him. Both his blade and the bulb made contact, causing the glass bulb to shatter in pieces of red glass. Blood splattered everywhere and made Haro jump back in defense.

The vampire was shocked, his opponent found out his zanpakuto's weakness... Before he knew it, he seen Ikkaku jump into the air and land on a tall gray stoned building like before. Tatsibura couldn't do anything, his weapon was useless now...only thing he can use now is to keep swiping at him with his half melted drill...

Like before, Ikkaku began to spin his hovering blade above his head. His eyes held the intent to kill, sheer anger evident in his orbs. He would be having fun fighting this vampire, if he hadn't hurt the one woman he loved...mentally and physically. The dragon on his blade was glowing, it looked like it was getting filled up.

" _What is he doing...?_ " Haro mentally questioned, he was in no position to run considering the lack of offense he has. His only defense was the pole part of his cross and offense was the half melted drill... Only other option is to run around, to try and evade what ever attack Madarame had in store for him. So he waited...until...he seen that dragon get full... His vamiric eyes widened, he wasn't expected Ikkaku to flash step and get a point blank shot by his attack.

The scene zoomed out, now showing a sudden burst of red flashing brightly and causing red smoke to take up the whole environment. Everything that was in the blast's way, got crushed by his sheer power. (Song ends here! I hoped it matched well!~)

Once the red fog faded, he was shown panting and angrily gripping his two giant blades. Haro...was dead...he seen Tatsibura's lower half laying on the blood covered ground, his upper half was no where to be seen... He took a deep breath, dismissed his bankai and stashed his zanpakuto back into its sheath. Shutting his lids, he sighed and opened them again with his head viewing the sky. Looking over in Daomig'rah's direction, he seen the elder smirking.

Dao nodded, still keeping his 'daughter' in his arms. He was happy to know that the male that loved his 'daughter' was strong enough ti protect her. He laid her down on the building and knelt on one knee. He stared at her, she had terrible cuts on her skin, small bruises and a lot of lava blood was still trickling down her body. He frowned, he could feel her spiritual pressure growing fainter and fainter by the minute. Hearing Ikkaku flash step up to them, he turned his head and viewed the man. "How is she...?" His question made Dao's eyes squint, he then took a stand and brushed his white shihakusho pants off.

"She needs aid..." Twas his simply reply, as he kept his eyes shut. Ikkaku hurried over and got on his knees, sitting next to her form and hovering over her body a bit. He brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek, the warmth of her skin was also fading...she...was dying...

Madarame was growing devastated, irises widened and mouth in a line. His anger soon replaced his devastation and jolted up. "WHERE IS SQUAD FOUR?!" He yelled, after pulling out the communicator from his tattered robes. As if on que, a quick reply emitted from it. " _They should be there by now. Fear not, they will arrive._ " Unohana stated with her gentle voice, sounds of...swords clashing on the other end echoed from the other side. He opened his mouth to speak but, a few fourth squad members appeared and cut him off.

"Excuse me, sir!" Hanataro was one of them, he and his team came rushing over with a stretcher. Four men counting the boy, was about to pick the goth up, when Ikkaku pushed them out of the way and lifted her up himself. He laid her down gently, then looked up at the boy,

"You're too slow!" He rose his voice. "C'mon, we don't have all night! SHE'S DYING FOR PETE SAKE!" He screamed this time and rushed them to take her back. Seeing them hurry to leave the area, both he and Dao followed after them. "Hey, I heard swords clashing in the background when I spoke with Captain Unohana! What's going on?!" He yelled, as he kept up with their running.

Hanataro turned his head over his shoulder and panicked. A scary expression was on Ikkaku's face, seeing that his shihakusho top was practically shredded as well. Gulping, countless sweat beads rolled down his head and faced forward once more. They carried the goth over walls, through paths ways and zigzagged past...other rushing Soul Reapers? "C-Captain Unohana is aiding a lot of wounded Soul Reapers sir, some vampires that are disguised as Soul Reapers, are attacking all of the divisions. She said that Captain Kurotsuchi discovered bite marks on a dead soul reaper's neck, he claimed that he was turned into a vampire by someone! So all these vampires that are disguised as Soul Reapers, were turned!" Madarame's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting Soul Reapers to get bitten and turned...

"Do all the Captains know that these Soul Reapers were turned?!" He asked loudly, unbeknownst to him that Daomig'rah was getting angrier by the minute...why? Because Kai was on the verge of death...

"No, not that I'm aware of, s-sir!" Hanataro stuttered, then soon came across the fourth division and hurried to the door.

Everyone rushed down the halls, Turned Soul Reapers tried to lash out at them, only for Dao to prevent that by killing them with each swift blow of his clawed fists. Unohana was seen in front of a door, easily evading several strikes from a vampire Soul Reaper. Ikkaku bolted up to the turned reaper and grabbed his head, twisting it around to snap his neck. The reaper fell dead on the floor instantly, he didn't want to do that...but he had no choice... "In here, quickly." Retsu pointed into the room next to her, watching Hanataro and the others rush in and place her on the bed. Ikkaku stood to her bed side and stared at her form with worry. Retsu came in, shut the door and locked it from the inside. She knew that no one could open it unless they were fourth squad members. Hurrying over to Kai's unconscious body, she picked up her wrist and felt around for a pulse. She did everything she could, looking for pulses, seeing how much lava blood she had left, checking her deep terrible cuts and etc. "She has lost a good amount of lava blood. Lord Daomig'rah, might I ask for your permission to do a blood transplant?" She looked over, stared into his furious lava orbs and seen him nod. "Captain Kurotsuchi created a lava resistant syringe..." She stated, pulled out the said object and took a hold of the elder's arm.

Quickly, she drew his lava blood out. She had dozens of those syringes, so she extracted a lot of blood from the man. She turned to face Kai and was about to strip her to patch her up, when she realized that the men still remained in the room. "Please exit the room, so I may bandage her wounds and clean them." Ikkaku's face went bright red, yet had a serious expression and nodded. Everyone walked out of the room...except Dao... She squinted her eyes at the dragon, only to receive the same action from him. "Sir, I must-"

"I do not care...proceed... She is my great granddaughter, that I have claimed as my 'daughter'... I shall assist, an exposed body does not bother me in the slightest." He stated in a rather dark tone, earning a quizzical look from the Captain. He was serious, he wanted to take care of her and be a father to her...

"Very well, but we must make haste!" With that, time flew by and Kai was all patched up now. Unohana took the syringe out of Kai's arm, cleaned up the lava blood that disintegrated some parts of the bed and the floor. Being in the heat of all that lava made her sweat a bit, so she wiped her face with a cloth piece and exhaled. "There, she should be fine now... She was close to death, so we cannot rest yet until we know for sure, she is going to make it." She stated and looked over at the elder.

Dao's fists were clenched tightly, his veins bulged out from how tight he was clamping them. "Sir...it you may, please remain in here until further notice. I must help with other patients, many Soul Reapers are still wounded." With that, she seen him nod and pace over to her bed side. Seeing him sit down, she rushed out of the door after unlocking it then shut it right after. Just the two of them remained...that was, until Ikkaku came in.

"How is she?" He asked, walked up to him and had a stern gaze.

"She lost a tremendous amount of blood, she said that we must not relax yet due to a high chance of her dying... Her wounds had been healed by Captain Unohana and her techniques..." He stated, not once looking away from Kai's unconscious form.

"Alright..." Twas all he said, before pacing up to the goth and taking in her features. Her hair down and all, he blushed a bit with his straight face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at the gothic shop, Kisaki was seen making her way towards a secluded part in her secret chambers. Maiya and Reicon were both still following, she had passed up portraits of what she assumed...was Aurora's family. She looked up and viewed the 'almost' eight foot cyborg, not once had he spoke anything. He was quiet, obeyed orders and never asked a single question. 'R-Reicon...right?" She asked, trying to gain his attention. Nothing...pure silence, she pouted and looked away.

"Reicon is not one to speak, I took away that ability when I edited his gigai.~ There is no sense in speaking with him, he is but an empty shell that obeys only me." Kisaki said as she paced down the hall, not even taking a glance at the short elven eyed girl.

"S-Sorry..." Donieri stuttered and rolled her mauve eyes down to the floor, knowing that her attempt was futile...

Finally, a clearing came into view and it seemed they were now outside. They had walked through a tunnel, that lead just outside of the market and in a secluded place. No one was around, lush green trees filled the scene before her and stars twinkled in the night sky. The moment when she had stood there staring at the scenery, she felt her friend's reiatsu diminish. She halted, irises widened and mouth agape. "H-Haro...!" She whispered to herself, causing Aurora to pause in her step and look over her shoulder. Her gleaming, crimson vampire diamond orbs viewed the shorty in curiosity.

"As I said...my right hand man was, with no doubt...going to be killed; So I needed a backup... Do keep in mind, of what position you're in right now. Dawdling is not one of the things you should be doing, now come." With that, she continued in her pace and left a dumbfounded Maiya behind.

She was shocked, no...upset AND shocked! Her mauve eyes wavered, as tears began to brim the edges of her lids. A single tear strayed and fell down her cheek, he was...dead...and she can't even go see him or the person who killed him... She certainly didn't expect to get pulled along by a strong grip, Reicon had come back and gripped her arm. Must've been commanded by Kisaki to drag her along like that...

They made their way to two large stoned pillars, Maiya looked up in awe at them. They were covered in vines and looked cracked by old age. "Now, wait here while I open the gate.~" She muttered, then flapped her fan open in front of her lips and whispered something. The side of the fan that was close to her dark violet lips, was pink. Suddenly, she began to hover in the air and levitate. She flew up towards a talisman that was stuck on the pillar, pulling it off and exposing spiritual pressure which erupted from both of them. She placed her hand on the said pillar, soon making both of the structures react and form a gate. She floated back down, stared up at it and smirked; Her dark hat continued to hide her piercing crimson gaze. "Now, let's go through before any unwanted Soul Reapers discover us.~" She mused seductively and swayed her hips as she walked, pacing into the opening.

Maiya gulped, losing Haro still took a tole on her heart...she grew up with him... Making her way through willingly, she didn't want the hulking reiatsu cyborg to grab her again. They all reached the other side and stood there in the air, floating in the sky of the world of the living. Donieri looked over and viewed her leader, waiting for her orders...much to her distaste, laziness and pain that built up in side...

Aurora fanned herself, her hat still hiding her upper face, she hummed a chuckle and exhaled through her nose. "Dear Maiya...there is one special task I wish for you to handle.~ There are beings here that possess hollow masks, I know for a fact because centuries ago or more...I met a few 'Visards' here. Please do take care of them for me.~" She stated, took something out of her robes and handed the item to her. "Take this, it will lead you to your destination. I shall patrol the area and search for abnormal creatures, lest they populate and ruin the lives of others..." She said darkly, then turned her fan the other way, so that the purple side of her fan faced her mouth. She whispered something once more, soon having her body fade until she was gone. Even Reicon was gone...he faded away too, with her.

Maiya being all alone in the night sky, she looked around and saw a tall structure nearby. She flash stepped, then landed on the roof. The item she held...was a detector for all hollows alike. She gripped it in her hand a little tighter then shut her elven mauve eyes, reminding herself of why she join Kisaki''s side from the beginning... She looked terrible, bags under her eyes and depression taking over her...


	63. Chapter 63: Step 2- Gain Information

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 63: Step two- Gain Information.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Here's the next chapter!~

Thought I'd let you know, that every now and then I'll bring back a few classic ost's from bleach.~

It'll give the feel of bleach in my opinion!~ Anyway, the song listed in here, as per usual...I'm sorry if it doesn't match up with the fight... I hope you like it though, I thought it was great! Took me forever to find the perfect song for her...just like Ikkaku... V.V

I hope you like this, I thought thought I wrote out the fight pretty well considering there were several enemies against her :D!

This chapter was 18 pages long...so this will be a long chapter, I hope I don't bore you xD!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maiya looked around, then flash stepped out of sight. She glided through the air and it looked almost as if she was flying. Her body was horizontal with one leg bent and the other out straight, she felt the soft breeze from her speed brush against her face. The gentle gust, the sparkling stars, the illuminating moon casting its rays down upon the town, the faint screech of hollows... She widened her eyes at the cries, so she turned to her right and bolted after the said hollow.

It was attacking a man with bob cut blonde hair, he was grinning and dodging the hollow easily. Halting, she watched the male in curiosity before jumping in. " _That man...how is he able to fight that thing, isn't he human?_ " She mentally asked, growing a confused feature and stood there to observe. Her hollow detector began to blink, she looked down and viewed it with wide eyes. Raising the object, she hovered it over the hollow. It was blinking rapidly now and as she slowly moved it over to the blonde bob cut male, it slowed down but picked back up after it landed on him. " _How...why is it blinking for him?! Wait...a Visard...she never told me what they looked like..._ " She mentally stated, then crouched. She watched from on top the building and looked for any signs of that man having any abnormalities, like hollow traits. She waited...and waited...yet nothing...

"Do you seriously think you can defeat me, hollow? Don't make me laugh..." He said, gripped a sword that was on his hip and flash stepped past the creature. With a swift motion, he cut the mask and made the thing disintegrate. It screeched out as it died, the man had his back to the hollow the entire time. "Really, I wish hollows were smarter..." He added, looked over his shoulder at the empty space and frowned. His teeth was shown, his upper lip curled up and his eyes were narrowed. Putting his blade over his shoulder and a hand in his pant pocket, he walked away without even realizing that someone was watching...or did he...?

Maiya kept silent, she rose the object again and directed it at him. It was blinking rapidly once more, making her eyes widen in surprise... " _No way... Maybe Kisaki gave me a broken detector? Hmm...no... No ordinary human can see hollows unless attacked by them a lot or has high spiritual pressure... This man...I..._ " She gulped, clenched her free hand into a fist and stood to her full height. She inhaled then exhaled with her eyes shut, taking a moment to calm down. As soon as she was about to flash step towards him, the same voice from him emitted from behind her.

"And who might you be, huh? I don't think I've seen your face around these parts before, are you new?" The said man from a moment ago, appeared behind her with his sword remaining over his shoulder and a grin plastered.

She jerked her head around, mouth agape and surprise clear on her features. She wondered how in the world he knew she was following him, better yet...knew she was there. Smiling nervously, she rose a hand and faintly laughed. "How are you able to see me? I saw you fighting that hollow and I was about to jump in, until I saw you kill it... Who are you?" She asked, blinking in the process and tilt her head to one side.

He grinned a little more and relaxed a bit, taking in her appearance. " _Wow..she's pretty cute. Petite yet curvy, even though her chest isn't real big... Still, she's cute._ " He mentally noted, with faint flushes on his cheeks. " The name's Shinji Hirako and, you might beeeee?" His voice trailed off, with one brow raising in curiosity.

"Eermmm...I'm...Maiya Donieri... Are you...perhaps a Soul Reaper? I couldn't help but to take notice of that Zanpakuto you have." She stated, viewing the said blade that laid on his shoulder.

"That's a cute name...and yeah, well I used to be. That hollow I killed, were you going to go after it?" He asked, with his head raising up and his brown irises looking down at her. Seeing her nod, he chuckled and slowly walked closer. "Sorry about that, so...what brings such a cutie out here?" He asked, making a cold chill run up her spine.

" _Why does he give me the creeps...? He just acted like some pedophile, asking that!_ " She stated in her head and beads of sweat rolled down her head. "I'm here looking for some hollows, I was sent here because my Captain said there was a number of hollows that needed dealt with." She rose her hands up in defense, she looked nervous.

Something caught his attention though, he seen the object in her hand and saw a red blinking light rapidly flickering in his direction. He squinted his irises at it, then to her. "What's that? I don't think I've ever seen something like that before... At least, not something of that shape." Suspicion was rising in him, no normal Soul Reaper would have a hollow detector in hand, if they knew how to sense spirit energy. Better question he had though was...'why was it blinking towards him?' (Play the song: 'Bleach - Shadow's masquerade' Another classic that I thought would suit the moment!~) His smile dropped and his focus got intense, he brought his head back down to show he was being serious now. "Tell me, can you feel spirit energy? Because I can't see nor feeling anymore hollows nearby... Either that thing is malfunctioning...or it's made to detect more than just mere hollows... What are you hiding...?" He asked, lowered his blade and saw the girl gulp once more. Squinting his lids, his grip tightened and he lowered his head more. "Well...?" He questioned,

There was no way around this...she had to do this...she knew...that this man had to be a Visard... Sighing, she shut her eyes then opened them to more of a serious look. Gripping her blade, she pulled it out, stuffed the object in her robes and held her zanpakuto to her side. "I was sent here to kill you...not from anyone...just by my mistress... Lady Kisaki, says goodbye..." She said, gripped tighter on her handle and flash stepped out of sight.

Shinji's eyes widened for a second, then looked in the direction Maiya stood at. She was far away on top of a building's roof, opposite of him. " _Seeing as he and possibly others are Visards...it'd be best to not hold back..._ " She mentally noted, slowly rose her blade up in front of her form and pointed it directly out straight. Her hip moved out with the blade, her other arm lazily hanging on her other side and that same tired feature on her face.

He stood there, many questions roaming his mind as he watched her from the distance. " _Lady Kisaki...? Waaait...AURORA KISAKI?!_ " His eyes widened at the realization and before he knew it, he heard a faint command coming from the girl. A long pause issued, as the scene slowly zoomed in on her. All was quiet...until she spoke...(Song ends here :D! )

"Stand back and watch...Vendethiel...Evoke..." Maiya stated, lips in a frown and in side view. With that, her blade began to morph into a tight leather bracelet that had a single small chain going up to her index finger and connecting to a decently long pointer. The pointer was shiny and black, it was sharp at the end like a pointer stick and covered half of her index finger all around. Another small chain went across her palm, connected to the sharply pointed finger cover, down to her wrist and connected to the other side of the bracelet. Her long side ponytail waved from the wind, with her bangs doing the same. In her other hand, she had a short metal wand that had a pole attached instead of a stick. Black metal, a sphere on top and a skull without its jaw on top of that. It had bat shaped, black looking wings that shined as the moon beamed on it. Two large looking spider fangs seemed to make the sphere part fit perfectly in between them. Large, round eye sockets and a triangle shaped nose socket just above the lining where teeth should be. She looked depressed, those bags still under her eyes and the feeling of 'care' slowly depleting inside. She lost Haro...her friend whom she grew up with...and now she has no one... She didn't care anymore...she didn't care about anything anymore, only thing she did care about was completing the task that Kisaki had given her. " _Haro...you fought far longer than I have in life... I was and still am your servant yet...you've always treated me like a friend... You've given me hope, faith...you've given me a meaning in life... But now...knowing you're gone...I just don't care about hardly anything, anymore..._ " She said in her mind, feeling like this was her last moment in life to live and she had to confess. "I...love you...my friend...I always will... I'll see you soon...you idiot..." She mournfully, vocally spoke and kept her gaze at the blondie; Not once had she changed her expression.

"This pressure...she's stronger than what I thought she'd be... She has the level of a Captain, why does a rookie Soul Reaper have such high spiritual pressure...?" Shinji questioned to himself, until he was greeted by his other fellow Visards. A short girl with a single tooth and dirt blonde hair stood a few feet away and a fat man with a strict gaze was seen behind him. He had a pink mustache and wore light green attire. A girl with green hair and a white attire stood on his other side, curiosity evident. Another man with dark green attire and spiky hair stood next to the pink mustache man, he looked confused. A man with shoulder length wavy, blonde hair stood next to the girl with green hair and seemed worried, as if he didn't want to hurt her. Another man with really short white hair, fingerless gloves and a sleeveless shirt stood by the short dirty blonde haired girl, who seemed to have a risen lip in annoyance. Then there was an older looking girl, she had glasses with her zanpakuto out, she had braided hair.

"What's going on, Shinji? Why is this Soul Reaper attacking you?!" The dirty blonde haired girl scowled and took out her zanpakuto, getting ready for a fight.

"Lady Aurora Kisaki...has sent her here to kill us..." He said, causing everyone else to gasp. Apparently they all knew her, Hirako must have told them about her at some point. "I wouldn't lower your guards...she's no rookie Soul Reaper..." He added, with shadow covering half his upper face. Knowing that they understood by hearing their grunts of comprehension, he prepared himself too. "Hopefully she won't be as bad as Aizen..." He stated, just to get cut off from what ever else he was about to say and heard her shout a command.

"Kibou Bakuhatsu!" She yelled from afar. Nothing was happening...they all waited, (Play the song: 'Xandria – Nightfall instrumental' Took me forever to find a good theme for her, so here it is I hope you like it! I never actually thought chorus music would suit her, until I found this...) until they were all taken aback by a large flood of pink looking fluffs. The creatures had white graceful wings, they were nothing but cute pink little fluff balls with small feet and kitten mouths. They filled the night sky, as they rushed after his little group and made them stagger almost.

"Everyone watch out, they may be cute but I doubt their harmless!" The man with a pink mustache shouted, making everyone nod and vanish.

She just stood there, watching her summons fly after each individual Visard. One landed on the snaggle toothed girl's arm; When she looked down, it peeped out cutely and started to turn red...she widened her eyes at it and suddenly...it exploded. An explosion sounded off in the distance, then another and another. The scene shown Maiya standing there, her surroundings spiraling all around her and showing all the pink fluffs exploding from all around. The explosions were big enough to take out a small group of enemies. She pointed her finger out again and made the scene stop spinning all around her. "Aoi Chou..." She said, soon dark blue butterflies fluttered out from behind her and joined in with the fluffs. There was about eighty of those fluffs covering the sky and thirty butterflies. The butterflies just fluttered in the sky, watching the visards all fight off the fluffs.

"WATCH OUT EVERYONE, STRIKE AT THE PINK THINGS AND DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!" Shinji yelled out, trying to make sure that no one gets hit by the mini nuke fur balls. "LOVE, BEHIND YOU!"

The man with a dark green suit on turned around, pulled out his zanpakuto and summoned his shikai. It turned into a large mallet looking weapon, so he swatted at it and hit it like a baseball. It exploded on contact, causing a large sphere of power to erupt and engulf the man.

The girl with the braids kept slicing the fur balls in half, they each exploded after she got past them. She was speeding through them with a mask on her face, it looked like it had a northern star shape in the middle. Behind her, the explosions sounded off and it looked like a line of mini nukes.

The girl with green hair had her mask on too, it looked like it had bug eyes and antennas. "MASHIROOOOOO!~" She began, raising a leg, only for two fluffs to attach to her face and leg. She struggled pulling them off, only managed to get three off and having only one explosion get her. She was sent crashing downwards from the blast, smoke sizzling off her form. The man with white hair appeared under her and caught her with one arm, then took out a knife looking Zanpakuto.

Light formed around his fist and he punched the space before him, destroying the herd that was coming after them. Everything was happening so fast, Shinji couldn't really keep up with everything. So many fluffs were charging after them, filling the sky and making it kind of hard to see.

Shinji used his Zanpakuto and pulled on his mask, making his pressure rise tremendously. He charged forward, slicing through each fluff, much like the girl with the glasses.

Watching all of this, Maiya stood there with her pointer-fingered hand lowered. Countless explosions kept erupting in the distance, her emotionless mauve eyes watched as they all mostly got caught by the nukes and was sent flying back. Raising her finger up in the air, she said the same thing as before and summoned more fluffs. Eighty more came flying past her, brushing past her form. Suddenly from behind her, after the fluffs got past her, Shinji managed to get there and was about to slice her backside. She flash stepped, appeared in the air floating and looked down at the man with unchanging features while two butterflies floated around her. The very man charged at her, swatted his blade and had it come in contact with that black metal looking wand she hand in her other hand. "Why are you listening to that woman...?" He asked behind his mask, yet not one answer given...just pure silence.

They flashed back and forth, hitting blade to wand each time and got faster as time went by. The others were to occupied with the fluffs, to join Hirako at the moment.

(Song ends here!~) She appeared down on a building below, stabbed her staff in the ground and rose her voice as loud as possible. "SHNEIIIIIIIIIDER!" Suddenly, that staff morphed slowly. It grew taller, its head growing in size. It grew long stick looking, black metal legs, arms and two spikes appeared on the edge of its broad shoulders. The very same sphere under its skull remained, the wings on its head was now its hands, thin lines on it's arm, shoulder, leg, hips, hands and feet joints became visible. Blue electricity sparked between the spikes on both shoulders, its emotionless round and large eye sockets remained. It kept its triangular nose socket and teeth markings where teeth should be, yet it still didn't have a jaw. Those spider looking curved fangs that was attached to either side of its mouth, grew sharper looking. His skull was white like a hollow along with its fangs, its body looked as if it were made of black metal and its chest was a perfect V shape... All in all...it looked like a hollowed version of Slenderman...only with a skull with two curved spider fangs and bat looking wings for hands. It was really tall, skinny, shined when the moon rays hit it and it spooked the living **** out of Shinji...

He halted in the air, his brown irises behind his mask widened in shock and all those fluffs were finally killed by the others. They all survived...but barely. Even the big man in the light green suit had a hard time, because he could only focus on a few of them at a time and use his kido. They all stared with caution and slight fear, all having their guards up. Suddenly, that very creature's body began to turn and face Maiya. It knelt down on one knee, head down and showing respect to her. "What is your wish, my Queen?~" Its voice was creepy...it bounced from high to low pitch, with each spoken word.

"Stay close but kill those Visards, I can't do close quarters combat unless...-never mind, just do it." With that, the creature known as 'Shneider' rose to its feet and slowly turned its head alone...around to view the others. Seeing them gasp, lean back slightly and raise their blades, made it chuckle. Now, the rest of its body turned to face them, then it rose its wing directly at them all. "Yes, my lady.~" Twas its simple answer. Suddenly, it shot out a...red beam...that seemed so similar...to a cero. It gave off that same sound, had the same red color and looked the same; Might as well be a Cero then...

A large, wide ray looking Cero covered most of the sky and nearly engulfed the Visards if they hadn't of moved out of the way in time. "What is that thing?! Shinji, why does that thing look like a hollow?!" The dirty blonde haired girl shouted at him, with a finger pointing Shneider's way.

"As if I know! She's able to summon things by the looks of it, keep on your toes!" He yelled back, just to have the mustache man to speak up from behind him. They were all floating in the air, keeping a good distance between her and Shneider.

"Shinji, why not let us keep it distracted, while you take care of her in the background? I know we've been doing that with those pink things but, strategy is still strategy." He said, with his mask over his face; He put his hands together and waited.

"Fine by me, Hachi...but we don't know what it can do... If it's able to speak and act accordingly to its master's orders...then it's bound to pack a punch, harder than those pink nukes." He replied, then moved his attention back down at the tall, hollow Slenderman thing. Even though they didn't know who Slenderman was...it's just a good way to describe Shneider.

It kept silent, its emotionless, perfectly round sockets kept gazing at the Visards. Suddenly, it rose its wing shaped hand and out came a hadou spell. It was hadou number 33, Sokatsui and it was so strong, it covered the same amount of space as its cero. They evaded it, moving away from each hadou that shot out. It was the same hadou over and over again, until another one came out in a much larger form. It was hadou number 73, Soren Sokatsui. It shot out and almost hit Love and the dirty blonde haired girl, they had split apart in order to avoid it.

"Go Lisa!" Shinji shouted, then watched her charge after Shneider. Soon the others excluding Hirako, all began to distract the creature by throwing attacks at it. Hachi put his hands together and formed a kido looking, rectangular shape between his hands. Love went in and thwacked Shneider up side the head and sent it towards the pink mustache man, who tried to catch him inside that Kido shape he made.

Hachi dodged the moment Shneider spun and swatted out his bat wing like hand. Those wings were sharp like a blade... This time, everyone circled around the Slender hollow man, the male with the long wavy blonde hair straightened up and moved his hands up. He acted like a music director, who swatted his hands out to make certain people in the band play their part. He moved his fingers, made glistening string wrap around Shneider and entangle it. Hachi put up his hands, made a red box form around its head and had it slice its head off. Everyone waited, watched the head fall and thought that it was dead.

What they weren't expecting...was for that 'thing' to have its head float back up and reattach to its body. Hachi's eyes widened, they all gasped and went in for another try. This time Hachi bound the creature, the man with the wavy blonde locks kept a binding on the thing, the white haired male threw a fist and made an impact upon the creature. Only for that thing to suddenly spun in place like a top spinner, its arms were out stretched and broke all the bindings that was on it. It went to attack them, so they had to keep on their toes.

While they were trying to deal with Shneider, Shinji made his way past them all and went over to Maiya. He thought about attacking her but, instead he wanted to try and convince her that working for Kisaki would get her nowhere. He stood behind her, only to have her turn around and surprise him. " _How'd she know I was behind her...? Interesting, she did the same thing when I sneaked up on her earlier._ " He said mentally, as he viewed those emotionless mauve orbs of hers. "Listen...I don't want to hurt you, if you're working for Kisaki then you're going down the wrong path. Tell me, why are you following her orders, why...are you doing all this for her...?" He asked, still keeping his guard up in case she attacked.

Maiya just stood there, not even blinking and kept her depressing gaze upon the man. "Kisaki hates abnormal beings... Anyone that has more than one blood trait, such as a hollow mixed with a human, or a hollow with a Soul Reaper...and the like; She demands to have them killed... She sees it as 'saving' them from themselves and from others. Killing them is a kindness, so not even 'they' would have to suffer from their own traits..." She answered, her voice was practically monotone...the poor girl truly lost her care for anything now...

"That doesn't mean all half breeds or abnormal beings, are hostile or a threat to themselves and to others... Look at me, I tamed my hollow within and mastered it. I've learned to control it and use its mask, those who can't control it will be consumed and turned into one. Abnormal beings and half breeds, they're just a start of a new species is all. Something new to come into life that has yet to evolve completely, I don't like it either... Neither of us do, but we live with it and deal with it. How could killing half breeds or abnormal beings, be a 'kindness' when they have a life and a heart just like everyone else? You're taking away innocent lives, but for what?" He asked, he took his mask off and had a serious feature. He really didn't want to kill her, not just because she's a fellow Soul Reaper...but because he knew she was misguided.

"My friend and I...grew up together. He saved me when I was little, I was poisoned and he sucked it out with his fangs... I had no where to go, no home, no sort of way to get food... He saved me...he was a Lord at an old, abandoned mansion like, Japanese home and he offered me a place there...in return to be his servant... We treated each other more like friends than servant and master... One day, a strange being came to our door step and attacked us. It was a half breed, a vampire mixed with something else and was consumed by its own traits... It was insane and murderous. It hurt Haro really bad, almost killed me and killed Haro's people... Haro managed to kill it and we ended up finding out that it was one of his family members... Kisaki and her group found us, told us how they hunt down those kinds of beings and to prevent tragedies like we went through, from happening... We both wanted to join them and they let us... That thing destroyed our mansion, leaving us with nothing to go by and Kisaki offered us a place where she lived... I owe my life to her...and to Haro... Though seeing that Haro is gone...all I have left is Kisaki..." Her explanation as to why those two joined her, was astonishing.

Shinji's eyes were shocked, mouth in a line and soon his features got engulfed with sympathy. He felt bad for her, even though all that happened...he still didn't want to kill her. All he did, was put his mask on and flash out of view. She turned to face him, only for her two butterflies to get cut in half and for his face to come real close to hers. Her mauve eyes widened a fraction, those butterflies were like eyes at the back of her head...literally "You have to learn to move one and forgive that person... Even though that half breed did that, it wasn't its fault... It was consumed, its traits went against its will and made it go mad. You being a Soul Reaper now, you're stronger and you don't have to worry about getting hurt by them anymore..." What she wasn't expecting, was for him to hug her. She grew more shocked, she tried to struggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, that same sympathetic expression remained on his face behind that mask. Before she got to say or do anything, he knocked her out by hitting the end of his blade against the back of her neck. She let out a grunt, then went limp in his arms. Shneider faded away and so had all the butterflies. Everyone that was fighting, looked around and questioned what happened.

Over came Lisa and the others, meeting up with Shinji and discarding their masks. "Is she...?" The girl with green hair began to question after leaning over and putting her hands on her knees, when their leader cut her off.

"No Mashiro, she's not dead... There's still a small spark of hope, that she can be saved. Anyone following Kisaki is a bad thing, she would have died for nothing... Do you remember when she attacked us, after we got kicked out of the Soul Society and had other people with her?" He asked, looked over at everyone and saw their faces sweat.

'"Yeah, that woman tried killing us before because we were considered hybrids..." Lisa spoke up, then it was Hachi's turn.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, her followers looked mislead and confused... They acted like they knew what they were doing and why...but their mental stability was really off..." He spoke, soon seeing Shinji nod and was about to open his mouth, until the white haired man spoke up.

"That lady was messed up, if only she knew how we got this way..." He stated and groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah Kensei, I know...and this girl here was almost gone... If I hadn't knocked her out and just allowed her to keep attacking, she would've really lost herself." Shinji replied, then the snaggle tooth girl came up and crossed her arms in anger.

"I'd screw up that old hag if I ever seen her again! Tch- this girl's dangerous and you're just gonna spare her?!" She raged, with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Hiyori, I will! There's still a sliver of a chance that she can be saved! I don't know about you but, an innocent damsel in distress doesn't deserve to go down the dark path. Well...at least not a cute one.~" He teased and looked down at Maiya's unconscious form, smirking.

"AND I'M NOT?! I swear, you say that to all the girls but ME!" Hiyori shouted angrily and unfolded her arms.

Though something drew their attention far towards the distance and it was a familiar energy, that they've felt before. "Kisaki...she's here..." Shinji mumbled, squinted his irises and allowed the shade to engulf his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"WHAT?!" Yamamoto's voice echoed, showing the outside of his office and many vampire Soul Reapers trying to break down the door. The scene changed to show him standing in front of his desk with the report in his hand, scanning his irises through its contents. "Aurora Kisaki is her name, she owns a gothic shop in a populated area somewhere in the rukongai? Haro Tatsibura was following him with the intent to kill, he could feel it from the man without even having to look his way..." He began, reading how about how Morgus knew that Tatsibura was going to attack him and how he had to fight the man. "By how this letter is written...Setsuen planned ahead in the letter... He predicted half of what was going to occur..." He mumbled, his strict gaze never leaving his eyes. He gotten word from Unohana, that both Haro and Morgus was killed. "Haro Tatsibura was clearly working for someone; He thoroughly examined the shop, as he was escorted by its owner and took notice of a hidden door that no ordinary shop owner could have... He spotted short glances from the owner at times, even if it was for a split second and noticed how Haro was smirking at him when he approached the check out counter... He's seen many signs of caution from them, as if they were hiding something." He added, sighed and placed the letter back down on to his desk. "Aurora Kisaki...I have not heard that name in about a thousand years... Kisaki, what have you been doing...?" He questioned, his eyes went from strict to worried and emotional; It was as if he knew her... " _I must contact Urahara...I know for a fact, that those two know each other._ " He mentally stated, then made his way into a secluded room that had a giant screen in it. He stood there, kane in hand and gaze sharply viewing the black monitor.

He had someone turn on the screen and contact Kisuke; When that happened, the screen lit up and Urahara was shown. He had his hat off and a big grin plastered. "Hello Head Captain, is there something you need?" He questioned, eyes shut and a carefree expression was evident. He was fanning himself, must've been hot in there...

"Yes, I must ask if you recall a woman known as 'Aurora kisaki'... Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake had come across a file from over a thousand years ago, she was a Soul Reaper that...joined my squad when I was a mere Captain." He said only for Kisuke to chuckle and wave his index finger back and forth. He rose a brow, questioning his action. "What is it...?

"Head Captain, I believe she's been in your squad for more then two thousand years, not one thousand.~ I do remember her, I was just a young lad when I met her! Boy was she pretty... Last time I checked, she was of royal blood and she was your Lieutenant back then before...well...she disappeared and you got a new one. Wasn't she the first Vampire to ever become a Soul Reaper?" He asked, raising a brow in question.

Yama just sighed and closed his eyes, nodding. "Yes...she was... There were a few other Vampiric Soul Reapers after her but, they all seemed to know her and would kneel before her when her presence was before them... I have always wondered why they would kneel, until those records stated that she was of royal blood from a wealthy family." He said, opened his peers and gave a strict stare. "Kisaki, she was my pupil and like a daughter to me... I know her quite well, enough to know how she thinks." He began, soon having the grip on his kane tighten. "If what Setsuen said was true in the letter, I need to find her and speak with her! If she is the culprit behind all of this, I cannot allow her to go on anymore!" He rose his voice with seriousness lacing his words, if she wasn't the culprit...then who was? He pondered on that mental thought, until he heard Kisuke speak up.

"Head Captain, if I might add, she disappeared during the day when Lord Daomig'rah did his rampage. The gigai that was spotted in the world of the living, went missing at the same time she had; And by what you told me, that the man who killed Daomig'rah's wife was killed by him... I can only assume, 'that' man was the owner of 'that' gigai, the man...was in squad thirteen." Urahara said, his expression going from carefree to strict and his mouth formed a line.

"Do you have any knowledge, on who that man was? Who he knew, what his family was, his relations with others or backstory?" Yamamoto questioned; Much to his surprise though, Kisuke nodded.

"I actually have a record on him somehow, I was looking through the documents that I had stored here and came across a file. It said, 'Ronin Reicon' on the cover. It gave a detailed description on him, he was a lone samurai who ended up becoming a Soul Reaper after Kisaki introduced him to the Spirit Academy. His zanpakuto type is...rather unusual; His zanpakuto was a 'Glass' type, preferably a Bakudo type...being able to use a technique to cover himself up with glass so he could not be seen, only 'he' could see his opponent. He was a quiet man but had an honest, strong heart with a stubborn side to him. His height was seven foot tall and eleven in half inches, he weighed around two hundred- to two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle; His fighting style was that of a samurai. He mastered in hand to hand combat, kendo and hadou. He has also had the ability to control his spiritual pressure so well, that he could concentrate it on other objects to make them float... He mastered hadou number one and number thirty two." He listed, trying to remember from the top of his head. He rolled his eyes up to the side in thought, trying to recall the rest. "Excuse me, I'll go get that file... There's more to it, than that." He added, soon leaving the screen and having Yama squint his gaze at what was mentioned.

" _So...this man is dangerous...if his gigai was collected by my old pupil...and if I know her right...she would have made it to where his gigai was as useful as possible. She was a very smart woman, she was able to create robotic gigais and modify them along with mod souls... I remember when the Captain of the twelfth division wanted her to join his squad, due to her intellectual mind... Kisaki...more and more evidence I receive, points to you..._ " He said in his mind with slight mourn, he was about...eighty percent sure it was her now.

After Kisuke got back, he held up a folder with the man's picture on the front. He had light gray hair up in a samurai's ponytail and had a strong face. Narrowed lids, silver irises and small stubble of hairs on his jaw was evident but barely noticeable. He didn't have any hair above his lip, nor under his bottom lip or any sideburns. His skin tone was a natural pale, similar to Ukitake's. Yamamoto studied his appearance, until recognition hit him... "I see, so that's Ronin Reicon...? I remember seeing him, he seemed to stay close to Kisaki and barely ever left her side..." He mumbled, before Urahara spoke up.

Kisuke opened the file and read what he couldn't remember. "Ronin Reicon was hired to be Lady Aurora Kisaki's body guard, after an...incident...that happened at her home. After she decided to become a Soul Reaper, Ronin had been introduced to the Academy so he too, could become one. He became stronger so he could protect her better, he was nine hundred years old when he got killed." Kisuke stated, then looked up at the elder with a strict gaze, he had an odd feeling about this man.

"Is that all the file tells you?" Yama asked, he needed more information.. Seeing Urahara nod, the old man just dropped his irises to the floor in thought and grumbled. "Alright...thank you for your cooperation, Urahara." Thanking the man, Kisuke was about to reply, when a loud 'bang' occurred not too far from his shop; Both men grew questionable looks.

"Sorry about this, I have to go see what that was all about.~" Mr. hat and clogs stated with a smile, before leaving the room. He left the screen on and Yama shook his head at that.


	64. Chapter 64: Cybernetic Display

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 64: Cybernetic display.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: HEY GUYS, I FINALLY GOT TO WRITE MR. CYBORG OUT! I DIDN'T THINK THIS FIGHT WOULD GO SO WELL BUT IT DIIIIID! OH MY WORD, IM SO HAPPY! Ehem...anyway, as I said before, all these fights are taking place during the same night and practically the same time. A little later in this chapter, it'll show the explosion from before. Also there are 3 songs listed in here this time for...reasons, in which you'll find out! I've been DYING to write this guy out for so long, he's so unique and I don't think a Cyborg even exists in bleach! I hope you like this chapter, it's 19 PAGES LONG! XDDD

This is all according to my master plan, for the plot!~

I hope someone can see why I was DYING to write this big guy out!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aurora Kisaki and Reicon were still invisible, they seemed to have stood on top of a long, domed, metal poll building. The metal roof was blue and its walls appeared to be metal, a large garage door was closed at the front and no lights were on. She became visible, making her Cyborg do the same and both remained on the top. "Reicon, could you please locate the nearest abnormal being? Aside from those Visards, of course...~" Her seductive, womanly and mature voice sounded as she held her fan close to her lips.

The male lifted his head a bit higher and in first person view, it looked like a computer screen scanning over objects in its line of vision. Many descriptions and words scrolled down in the form of a list off to the left side and a few lines pointed to said objects, They appeared, to show what he was scanning. A different vision came into view, X-ray. He analyzed through buildings, houses, stores etc and spotted four figures in the distance. Kisaki kept her crimson gaze upon the 7'11 foot man and smirked, she seen him stare in the direction for a while now. In his vision, four lines pointed to the figures indicating that he was selecting them to be scanned. More words off to the left side scrolled down at a decent pace, giving DNA types, blood types, health and mental stability. Seeing as only one out of the four was a pure blood, he began walking towards that direction and gestured his index finger for her to follow him. "Thank you.~" Twas all she said, before trailing along.

They both suddenly got turned invisible again and no evidence of them being there, was left behind. "It seems his scanner works perfectly, even though he has been asleep for over a thousand years...~" Her voice mumbled, as the view of Katakura was shown and exposed all the buildings.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Close to the hospital was, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and a man with glasses, chin length black hair that had blue eyes. They all were sitting on a bench close to the building, Ichigo was standing close to the bench, talking with Inue who was sitting and Chad stood next to him. The man with the glasses sat next to Orihime, having his fingers on the bridge of his glasses and eyes shut. "Ichigo...about what you said a few days ago or so, how is it true when they haven't attacked yet?" The man questioned, making the Orange top blink and narrow his eyes.

"Because Urahara said so, we have to keep on our toes if who ever they are, chooses to attack us. We can't let our guard down, who knows what they're capable of!" He exclaimed the last part but, calmed down right after and sighed. "Besides, I'm sure the other Soul Reapers are on this case, even as we speak." He added, soon growing a serious feature and his mouth in a line.

"Ichigo's right, better to stay on guard in case one of them tries to attack us... We don't need either of our friends getting hurt. Who ever does try to attack us, they would wish they had targeted different people." Chad spoke and crossed his arms, his voice was low and practically monotone.

"Then wouldn't that mean we would have to stay away from the public, so no around us gets hurt?" Orihime questioned, her innocent, round eyes blinking in wonder.

"Yes, we'll have to... We don't know what they can do or if they're merciful towards anyone that's 'not' their top priority. My guess, is that they'll follow us if they find us; You never know though, I recall one of the bounts being like that from long ago." The blackette stated and looked up at Ichigo.

"Yeah, at least they were considerate Uyru... Well, some of them. Let's go, we probably don't have much time as of ye-" Before he could finish, a feminine yet seductive voice echoed from on top the hospital. They froze in place, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"My my, what do we have here?~" Kisaki questioned loudly, both her and her Cyborg were visible on top the roof of the hospital. Luckily it was nighttime and hardly anyone was there visiting... "So tell me, Reicon...point to me who all 'is' an abnormal being.~" She requested, peeking over at the giant man with one corner of her dark violet lips curled up. Seeing him point to the girl, Orange top and Chad, she chuckled and stepped forward a couple inches, swaying her hips. "So, only you three, hm?" She asks, fanning herself and making sure her flat, black hat covered her orbs.

"Who're you?" Ichigo shouted due to their distance and pulled out a bronze looking badge from his pocket. Orihime, Chad and Uryu all got into a position, standing next to the Orange top.

"Why, I am here to save you.~" Twas her simple answer, before she turned invisible and appeared right in front of the boy. The top part of her closed fan now pointed directly at his nose, making him widen his gaze and step back slightly. "Please do me a favor and don't run, I shall make this swift.~" She mused, rubbed her fan up his neck and to his chin whilst she leaned in a bit. Her seductive chuckle and her smirking dark violet lips, made the feeling of alert rise in the boy.

"What do you mean, 'save us'?" Chad asked from the side and harshly gripped on to the fan to pull it away, she just stood there unfazed by the question.

Her head slowly turned to him, then made her way in front of him and looked directly into his brown eyes. His lids widened when he seen her 'only working' crimson slit, gleaming through the shade of her hat. "Putting 'one' out of their misery, is said to be a sign of kindness when they are going to suffer...or is suffering.~" With that, everyone jumped back and instantly readied themselves for some sort of attack.

"So, Urahara 'was' right! You're the one that's after us?!" Ichigo exclaimed, pushed the badge against his chest and made his Soul Reaper form pop out. He took down his giant sword from his back and directed it at the woman.

"Oh my, you're not going to hurt little ol' me, are you? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?~" She teased, flapped open her fan and began to fan herself with her mouth hidden. She stood in a sexy curved stance, one arm over her waist and the other holding her fan.

"You're the one that's going to attack us, we have every right to-" Before Ichigo could say anything, Kisaki flash stepped and almost stabbed her closed fan into his stomach...if it wasn't for Chad; He had gripped the fan hard and swung her off to the side.

She flipped gracefully but, levitated in the air with her fan open before her lips. They all watched in awe, mentally questioning how she's even able to do that. "Guys, I don't think we're dealing with any normal Lady..." Uryu said, took a bow stance and pulled back a blue arrow.

"She's not normal, her eyes are like a vampire." Chad spoke, making the other three move their gazes to him.

"What do you mean, are you saying she has vampire eyes?!" Orihime exclaimed in shock, then looked back over at the woman.

"Yeah, she looked up at me and I saw a red eye with a slit in the middle, it glowed brightly as well..." He replied, making everyone narrow their gaze and view the woman once more, excluding Inue of course...

"Well, if one thing is certain...we don't have to worry about her being a Soul Reaper." Uryu said, locking on to the Lady with a fierce look.

"Come now, do you honestly believe you can defeat...a Vampire...?" She made an open smirked and exposed a fang, which glistened from the moonlight to indicate its sharpness. Flapping her fan open, she disappeared once more in the air and appeared above their heads. She swatted her fan out at them, making all eight little sharp hooks that was in her fan to turn into blood and lash out like a whip. All of those blood looking, thin whips almost had the three if it wasn't for Uryu who shot at a couple of them. Unfortunately one blood whip had lashed out at a car and made it explode, having its tank be hit. "My apologies, I'm a little rusty with my blood Whips.~" She mused, making all four people stare with caution, at her.

Chad formed one of his arms into a black and magenta looking shield, preparing himself for what ever attack came his way. Orihime brought out two golden streams from her head, coming from the accessory in her hair. "What's going on out here, Ichigo?" A familiar male voice resonated, causing everyone to look behind them and spot...Urahara. "Well, if it isn't Lady Aurora Kisaki.~ What brings you here, on this fine evening?" He questioned; His green and white striped hat made shade over his lids, while one hand on top held it down with the other hand holding his kane.

Kisaki chuckled, reverted her fan back to normal and flapped it before her. "And 'how' do you know of me?" She asked, pacing away from the four slowly and swaying her hips.

"Well, Head Captain Yamamoto informed me of you and when he did...let's just say I remember you now. Tell me, why are you attacking this group?" He asked, the smile he once had, fell into a frown and got serious.

"Hmhmhmhm...that...is my own, 'personal' business." Suddenly, she vanished and reappeared next to Reicon. She looked up at the male, grinned slightly and planted a hand on his shoulder. "My dear, are their any other abnormal beings nearby?" She asked, watching him lift his head to scan the surroundings once more. Picking up a life form, he examined it like he had with the four people before. Nodding, he pointed in a certain direction and caused the woman to chuckle once more. "Very good... Would you please take care of these three beings. I would recommend you taking care of the strongest one first..." She paused and smirked. "I do not wish to waste my strength on children.~" She mused, walked around, paced past him from behind and kept swaying seductively. Standing on the other side of him, she viewed the five people below with her piercing slit. "I will have Reicon here, to entertain you. Do keep in mind, he will be targeting the strongest of the group.~" She spoke, making all four of them grow confused at her words and Kisuke to grow a more strict feature.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ichigo questioned, keeping his blade at hand in case of some surprise attack.

All the boy received, was quiet laughter from the woman. "Because...either way, you will all be put out of your misery.~ It just makes it easier to take out the stronger one, it'll be over swiftly.~" Her response, made them gasp. "Allow me to introduce him to you... Meet, Metal Reicon.~" She stated, backed up and chuckled. "Now go on, take care of these mortals for me, will you?~" She questioned, well it was more of a demand... She whispered something behind her fan, when she lifted it up to her lips and her entire being faded away.

Reicon just stood there, staring at the strongest person in the group of the 'abnormal three'. "Guys, I'm going to run and try to drag him with me. You all go make sure everyone else back home stays safe, I don't want anyone that Kisake is allied with, to attack them..." Ichigo mumbled, as the grip on his handle grew tighter,

Metal was viewing the boy, to the others...then back to the Orange top. His scans indicated that he was indeed, the strongest.

"No, I'm coming with you Ichigo. If he's powerful enough to be relied on, to take care of all of us...then I have to help." Uryu spoke and lowered his bow, his stern lids not once moving from the nearly eight foot male.

"Alright...just make sure you stay clear of him, we don't know what he's capable of." Orange top agreed then warned, making the blackette nod.

"Let's go, Orihime..." Chad said, dismissing his arm and running off. She hesitated at first, taking quick glances at Ichigo and having a worried expression on her features. None the less, she did as she was told and followed along.

"Ichigo..." Urahara said, causing the two others to look his way.

"What is it, Kisuke?" Ichigo questioned, keeping his blade up.

"I doubt he's any ordinary man..." He said, then took out a communicator from his robes and contacted someone. "Head Captain, are you there?" He asked, waiting for the old man to respond. " _Yes, I am here...have you found out what that explosion was, from earlier?_ " The old man asked, just to receive a hum in response. "I sure did, turns out Lady Kisaki has been out here threatening Ichigo and his group. She ran off somewhere and left Reicon here to fight them, so I'll be out here for a while. I'll be observing from above, I won't be able to give chase." He stated, earning a sigh from the old man, from the other side. " _Very well...I'll see to it 'personally'...that she is stopped._ " His voice was strict and shuffling was heard on the other end. "Sir, I don't think that will be necessary." He smiled, only to frown when he was...ignored? " _I will not have my own pupil go kill or attack innocent lives, that are powerless and cannot defend themselves! Aurora Kisake is a dangerous woman..._ " He heard the elder mumble and the communicator got turned off. He was rather surprised, he never thought the old man would act in such a way...especially when...there are others out here, who can take care of her for him. He looked at the remaining two and smiled, stuffing his hands in his sleeves and laughed. "Well, good luck you two.~" He mused teasingly and vanished,

"What was that about?!" Ichigo exclaimed and appeared mad, only for Uryu's hand to grasp his shoulder from behind.

"Let's go!" With that, he seen him run off the opposite direction and followed. Reicon watched his target flee, then shifted his weight to the right and vanished. His speed technique...sounded like a quick, rattlesnake's rattle going off.

Ichigo and Uryu kept using their speed skills to go across the top of buildings and was about to leap over to another one, when he got stopped by the said Cyborg. That same rattlesnake's rattle resonated, as Ichigo bumped into his hard chest.

Seeing the Orange top jump back, he clenched his fists and studied the boy closely. In his vision, he scanned him like before and took note of his DNA, spiritual pressure, mental stability, Zanpakuto levels such as Shikai and Bankai. Scanning his surroundings, all the buildings around him seemed unoccupied even the sky scrapper that was behind them. Knowing that no others were around he walked forward and as he did, his body swayed since he was so big. "I-I can't sense any emotion from this guy...!" Ichigo stated with slight panic, making Uryu raise a brow.

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked, stepping back with a blue arrow drawn.

"You can't tell me, that you can't feel it! I can't sense any emotion from him, it's as if he were dead." Ichigo explained, only for his friend to reply negatively.

"Ichigo, that's impossible... Soul Reapers 'are' dead, so how can you not sense emotion from him? Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and everyone else are dead, you can still sense their emotion. So how is he any different?" Uryu questioned and was about to shoot his arrow, when Reicon suddenly appeared before him and gut punched him so hard...he got sent across the distance a ways.

"URYU!" Ichigo exclaimed, not long after did he see him crash into the closest building. Anger built up in him and he lunged at the Cyborg. Swinging his giant sword down, it came in contact with his forearm when Reicon blocked it. His sword cut the male's arm, exposing the inside and showing...metal...as his bones? He widened his eyes at that, backed up and viewed the arm. " _His arm...that's where his bone is supposed to be... Why is it made of metal?_ " He mentally questioned, soon having his expression change from shocked to strict. Slowly, Reicon's head began to turn, his towering form giving off intimidation along with the pure silence he had. Again, he went to slice at him... Each swing he made, cut the Cyborg's forearm when he'd block it. Those swings never fazed him, he just kept raising his arm to block the swing. "Hruh-!" Ichigo sounded, swinging his zanpakuto side ways and barely slicing his midsection.

Normal slashing didn't seem to faze him, so he jumped high into the air and swung his sword behind him. "Gestuga...TENSHOOOOOO!" He screamed out, making a high intensity blue beam, to shoot out at him.

Reicon looked at the beam and just side stepped with little to no effort, using his rattlesnake sounding speed technique. The beam flew past him, cut down the building behind him in half and didn't even graze him. " _What...?_ " He mentally questioned, viewing the said male from above and gritting his teeth. He couldn't understand him...nothing made sense to him... He seen him use a speed technique that he's never seen before, his bones were made of metal, he was dead silent with speech, he moved so fast despite the metal in his body and every swing he made didn't even make him wince... (Play the classic song: 'Bleach ost- Snakes of Despair'. I thought it was suiting.~)

The view of Reicon's feet slowly came into view and the scene scrolled up his body, showing off every detail he had. His brown pants, steel toe shoes, bronze yellow shirt that had the style of a trench coat and exposed his abdomen area; His dim lemon yellow lines and eye sockets, along with that brown and bronze yellow full face mask. His skin being gray with a small tint of blue, made him look dead and his dark gray hair was in the style of a samurai's ponytail. Ichigo took notice of all the details and got a better look of the male, he knew...now...that he was definitely no ordinary Soul Reaper...

He charged in, only to miss and leave an opening for the male to strike. He tried to cover it but, Reicon punched him in the gut then in the face and sent him crashing into the surface below. A crater was formed and dust littered, making it hard to see. The boy rose to his feet, only for him to flash step out of the way to avoid the male. Reicon had jumped off the roof top and stomped into the ground, aiming to crush the boy with his sheer weight and force alone.

Being at a distance, Ichigo grunted and thrust his sword out. "GESTUGA- TENSHOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, making that same beam shoot out and engulf the man.

More dust scattered throughout the area, covering up his line of vision from the afar distance; He couldn't see Reicon anymore... After the dust cleared, he seen the guy just stand there with no emotion coming from him. Seeing him beginning to pace towards him, his eyes began to quiver from not being able to understand the guy at all. " _He's like...some machine!_ " He mentally noted, panic rising in him and his hold on his zanpakuto growing tighter.

Suddenly, Reicon rose a clenched fist in the Orange top's direction and had a yellow horizontal light glow. His spiritual pressure began to rise, making his dim lemon yellow lines and eye sockets glow brightly as if he were some robot activating. Ichigo's eyes widened, jumped higher into the air and hovered there. "Wait, is that a Kido spell?" He asked no one in particular, then was almost caught by a blast of yellow light that got shot out. He managed to flash step out of the way in time, to avoid the said attack. He looked down at the guy again, pure confusion and slight fear taking over his form. He landed on the ground, put up his zanpakuto and was about to call out to his bankai; The metal man appeared before him and shoved his palm on his face, simultaneously using some other Kido spell that pushed him back. The boy was shot backwards monstrously, crashing through building after building with great speed.

He grunted as he shoved a thick piece of ruble off his body and was panting. Seeing that he had time, he held his sword in front of him and griped it with both hands. "Ban...kai-!" He said, soon having his whole attire change. Long black cloth coat that had three tail ends, open in the front, several black straps across his chest, a white under shirt, white lines around his forearms that went to his hands and shihakusho pants. His bankai was a thin, long, black sword with three spikes on top close to the end of his blade. (Song ends here :D!)

He seen the man just walking towards him, causing the boy to raise his guard even more and form a serious expression.

Up on top a nearby sky scraper, Kisuke watched from above and made sure to pay close attention. His hands stuffed inside his sleeves and his coat waving with the wind, he didn't even break his gaze from the Cyborg. "Now...let's see what kind of Cyborg you are..." He mumbled, watching the machine man just pace towards his target.

(Play: 'Metalstep – Death Dealer' it's so perfect for Reicon! It's the first actual fight theme for him and Ichigo.~) "Getsuga-!" Before Ichigo managed to finish, he paused and saw him slow down. "Huh...?" He lowered his blade, only to see the male lift his arm away from his side a bit and open his hand. His ponytail and shirt like- trench coat, flailed behind him from his swaying, tall and muscular body.

Reicon's palm had a hole open in the middle, exposing a blade inside. It fell out of his own arm, catching it once the handle of it came out at the end and gripped it tightly. It was a katana...a Zanpakuto.

He kept pacing towards him, his head lowered and his lemon yellow lines and eye sockets glowing brighter. Ichigo's gaze widened at that, stepped back then grew a more serious expression. Bringing his hand to his face, he formed a hollow mask on and charged in. Flash stepping, they both collided blades and stood there for a good minute, him grunting and trying to over power the man. They both kept using their speed skills, colliding blades and was almost hard to see due to their acceleration.

Once their blades came in contact again, Ichigo shouted once more. "GETSUGA-TENSHOOOO!" He yelled, only to have the Cyborg side step once more and appear behind him. He kicked him and sent the boy flying across the ground. He used the same kido as before, formed a fist with his free hand and made a yellow light form.

Ichigo caught his footing, rose his blade and did as before. "GETSUGA-TENSHOOOOO!" With that, the massive kido spell and his tensho collided, creating an explosion from contact. Ichigo flash stepped and went to go slice at the machine man, when he halted in time and avoided...an object?

Reicon had his free hand out, he used his own reiatsu to lift an object up... He rose that same free hand, intimidatingly walked towards Ichigo and things behind him began to rise. His own spiritual energy was lifting lamp posts, cars and other objects into the air. Clenching that very fist, all those objects collided together, got crushed and compacted into a large sphere. Harshly opening his fist, the objects all separated and shown that they were all now into pieces. He brushed his hand out towards the boy, making the said pieces fly past him and go after the lad.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, widened his eyes and charged at the fragments. Slicing away at each piece, he was making his way towards Reicon.

Suddenly, he shifted his weight to the side and disappeared, that same rattlesnake rattling occurred. Reappearing to the boy's side, he swung his zanpakuto and had it clash against his bankai.

Reicon's force made Ichigo fly back, with the Cyborg. His masked face close to the boy's the entire time, actually began to scare him. Ichigo's eyes behind his hollow mask, widened, he flash stepped out of the way before he could crash into another building.

As soon as he appeared far away behind him, he watched the Cyborg slowly stand up straighter. " _What is this guy?!_ " He mentally questioned, only to get caught off guard when he got stabbed in his abdomen by the very blade of that male.

Reicon had appeared before him, pierced his blade into the boy and did an upper cut with his free hand. As soon as his head flew back, he jerked his elbow down and rammed it on top of the boy's head. He pulled the sword out, watched Ichigo stumble forward and hold his stomach. He propped himself up with his sword, his mask beginning to crack and his eyes held pain. Slowly he stood back up, trying to keep his conscious from fading. He charged at him again, holding his stomach with one arm and swinging with the other.

Of course Reicon blocked it and force palmed his hand into Ichigo's face, making him soar backwards like before. (Song ends here!~) A blue arrow shot out, pierced Reicon's shoulder and made him halt. He turned his head to view the male, it was Uryu. He looked pretty banged up, from that simple gut punch from earlier...

"You alright, Ichigo?" He asked, his narrowed eyes not once leaving the sight of the machine man. He seen Ichi try to stand in the distance, hearing him cough and watched him prop himself up with his sword.

"Y-Yeah...what about you?" The boy questioned, though when he did...Reicon appeared and kneed him in the face. He went to stab Ichigo on top his head, when...a very...VERY familiar Captain came in and rammed his foot into the side of Reicon's head.

The Cyborg went flying off to the side, bouncing like some pebble across water and skidded to a halt when he caught himself. He had back flipped, stiffened his legs and leaned over to slow himself down. His coat and hair all waved from the skidding force, then he rose to his full height and viewed who the culprit was.

"What're you doing, getting your ass kicked again...?" A strong male voice resonated and caught Ichigo's attention. The boy gasped at who it was, it was Kenpachi Zaraki himself...

"K-Kenpachi, what're you doing here?!" He exclaimed in shock, trying to stay standing in his propped up state.

"What'dya think...? I was sent here to save your hind end, by the old man himself! Now go! This guy looks like he'll be of some fun! So stay outta my way, or you'll be an opponent of mine too!" He rose his voice, the backside of his Captain's coat wavered from the wind as he stood before the boy. A big grin was on his face, his zanpakuto over one shoulder and his piercing gaze focused on the lad.

"Right... Come on Uryu, we need to leave!" He yelled and was about to go, when his friend replied and made him grow shocked.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I think I have to stay and help fight. I've discovered that his body is made of mostly Spirit Energy; If I can absorb enough of it, I could weaken him while he takes on the Captain." He said and adjusted his glasses, lowering his bow.

"That won't be necessary, Ishida.~" Kisuke's voice echoed, soon appearing next to the boy and held his gaze upon the Cyborg. "He's some kind of Reiatsu Cyborg, meaning...he'll have a ton of spirit energy in him to last him for hours on end. Absorbing his Reishi while he's distracted by Captain Zaraki, won't really slow the guy down. He'll just target you instead, seeing as your trying to weaken him for his other opponent. Ichigo and Uryu, go on ahead and leave; I have a plan, so don't worry." He explained, making the two boys nod and lower their weapons.

"Thanks Urahara and Kenpachi, let's go Uryu!" With that, the two boys flashed out of view and left Urahara there with Zaraki.

Don't worry, I won't get in your way.~" He teased, rose his hands up in defense and chuckled. He vanished, returning to his observation spot on top the building nearby and formed a frown. " _If anyone can take the hits from this man, it's Captain Zaraki... So far, I took notice of his body and seen that it's a modified Gigai... No human can have a body like that and have high spirit energy, with lines and eye sockets that glow... His palm, if I recall correctly...had a hole opened up in the middle and out came his Zanpakuto; And the only way for a Gigai to run, is if a Soul is in it and is compatible with the body. So far, I've witnessed him using the same Hadou that the file had mentioned... Hadou number 1 and 32... And seeing as he's not even speaking..._ " He began at the end, trailing off into his own thoughts.

Down there with Kenny, he was grinning up a storm and watched the metal man stare at him. In first person view, it shown that Reicon was scanning the Captain's being. Like before, four lines showed up and pointed to Zaraki's body, giving a scrolling list off to the left side and showing his health state, mental stability, spirit energy level, strength, DNA, everything. Reading the contents, Reicon rose his head slightly and gripped the handle of his blade tighter.

He rose his blade out, away from his side and moved it in front of himself; The sword being vertical in his grip, handle upward and the blade pointing at the ground. "C'mon, what're you waiting for?!" Reicon heard Kenny speak. The machine man shifted his body sideways a bit and lowered his head. Suddenly, glass began to materialize around his sword and his Zanpakuto began to morph into a glass blade. His blade...was a see through, glass machete with a black, real thin cloth wrapped around the middle of the blade. Where the blade was curved, had a long lemon yellow line going from the hilt to the tip of the machete. At the end of the black hilt, had two thin pieces of glass that crossed each other and had a round glass sphere hovering just above it; It wasn't even attached... The sphere, thin glass pieces and the long line from the hilt to the end of the machete's blade, all glowed brightly with the lines and eye sockets on his person. (Play the song: 'Sovereign – Technophobia' HIS LAST BATTLE THEME, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!)

His reaitsu spiked, making Kenny laugh and take his eye patch off. After the song picked up, they both ran at each other, clashing their blades together with one hand over and over; Each hit made the ground quake slightly. He got hit when Kenny kicked his abdomen and sent him flying across the ground; Seeing him skid to a halt, he had his hand out before him and pulled up...a large metal pipe from the sewers below and made water gush out at the Captain.

Kenny dodged the water, jumped into the air and came down with his sword in hand. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, brought his blade down and clashed with Reicon's machete. He was about to grab the metal man's face, when he beat him to it and formed a fist in front of his features. Yellow light formed and shot out a large flat blast diagonally, engulfing the Captain in it.

Kenny was up in the air spinning backwards. Reicon disappeared with his rattlesnake sound, speed skill and appeared above him. Kicking his leg out in a half spin, Kenny got hit by it and was forced to crash land onto the nearest rooftop. The entire building crumbled from the force, making a large dust cloud appear and soon had Zaraki burst out with insane laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Once again they clashed blades and continued their flashing, slashing against one another. Doing as before, they zipped all over the place, mostly in the air; Every now and then Reicon would be up close to the scene, his gleaming lemon yellow light flashing across the view like some car's head lights.

Kenny grabbed the machine man's face and tossed him through many obstacles that were in his way, running after him all the while. Reicon disappeared and reappeared on a roof top, this time he lifted his free hand and lifted...a sky scrapper... The sky scrapper behind him got torn in half and was lifted into the air. To the other side of the building, a large chunk of earth was lifted as well and when he clenched his fist, they both collided together. Shards of glass broke from the windows of the building and got crumbled up with the chunk of dirt, when they compacted into a large sphere. Unfolding his fist, countless fragments dispersed in the air and floated behind him. Seeing Kenny race after him, Rei thrust his hand out and shot the pieces out from behind him.

Zaraki slashed at every piece, laughing all the while. "COME ON, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" He laughed loud, got up to him after avoiding all the debris and swung his sword. The moment he had, Rei rose his glass machete and blocked it, making a large gust of wind disperse all around them. The roof below them began to crack, so he used his rattlesnake sounding speed to flash out of the way.

Kenny looked down and seen that the building was giving into their force, so he too flashed out of sight. Once again, swing after swing Zaraki had thrown and was blocked each time. Though when Rei did block again, his glass machete shattered but...all that glass surrounded him and coated his body. Zaraki stood there with a risen brow, he thought his machete was shattered to pieces...until he seen the machine man's body turn invisible from all that glass engulfing his body.

From above, Kenny felt his reiatsu rise and seen the glass disappear once he descended. He rose his Zanpakuto, seeing his machete return to its normal glass self. They clashed once again, the earth beneath them quivering from their power and causing everything around them to get blown away. Reicon was levitating in the air diagonally, staying in the same position as when he descended upon Kenny.

"C'MON!" He yelled, used his other hand to grab his sword and flash stepped out of the way. He swung his sword with both hands and emitted a gigantic wave of yellow energy, upon the machine man.

Seeing the energy race after him, he formed a fist, pounded his chest in the middle and...more lemon yellow lines appeared on his body. They were thinner in width but stretched out all over him. His reiatsu rose even higher, then his hand lifted and caught the wave of energy within his palm. It remained like that for a good minute, making everything shake from all around. He was about to lift his machete to concentrate his energy on nearby objects like before...when Kisuke came in and suddenly jammed the end of his kane into the Cyborg's head. In slow motion, a bead the size of a pill popped out from the other side and caused Rei to collapse forward on to his stomach. (Song ends here, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I THOUGHT THIS FIGHT WAS INTENSE!)

"Fweeeew! That was a close one!" He exclaimed with a smile and made Kenny grow angry.

"What do you think you're doing, interfering with my fight?!" He was furious, he was having so much fun and Urahara ruined it...

"Sorry, Kenpachi! I just had to pick the right moment when he had an opening, finding an opening on a Cyborg is almost near to impossible." He answered, laughing to himself and looked down at the big guy. "So, he had a mod soul in there after all, huh?" He smiled, quite interested in Lady Kisaki's creation. Not once had he ever heard of a gigai getting modified along with the mod soul, so it'd be better suited... So modified, that it was created for the sheer purpose of battle alone... A tweaked gigai and a mod soul, put them together and you got yourself a powerful Cyborg. "I'll contact Captain Kurtsuchi, he might be interested in this big guy here.~" He mused, dug into his robes, contacted Mayuri and put the communicator up to his ear. "Hey Captain Kurotsuchi, I believe I have something that may interest you.~" He spoke, catching the other man's attention. " _I am busy you fool, what could be so important that you had to disrupt my work?!_ " He yelled from the other side, making Kisuke move the communicator away from his ear a bit. "Well, Captain Kenpachi here kept this 'Cyborg' distracted and allowed me to find an opening so I could make my move. I thought you might be interested in a 'Reiatsu' Cyborg, made by Lady Aurora Kisake." He stated, only to earn nothing but silence from the other end. " _I will be there shortly, how fascinating that sounds! A Reiatsu Cyborg, I can only imagine what qualities it holds!_ " With that, the other end clicked off and Kisuke was standing there, trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Tch- I'll just head back to the Soul Society..." Kenny grumbled and put his sword over his shoulder. His attire looked tattered, his coat and top were gone and his pants appeared terribly ripped. He went and flash stepped out of sight, leaving Mr. Hat and clogs there alone.

"Now..." He started, lowered his face and grew serious. "Lady Kisake..." He finished, took one step to the side and flash stepped out view.


	65. Chapter 65: Overwhelming Depression

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 65: Overwhelming Depression...**

In the squad four barracks, Kai was still asleep and the elder dragon had never moved from her side... In Kai's mind, even Ryu was trying to wake her up. Her inner world was of pure darkness, with falling ash and dried up lava all around...not even Ryu's fiery, bright flaming body would flicker in the surrounding ebony.. "Kai...please...wake up... I know what happened...I saw it all happen, when you charged after him... Kai, please... You didn't even demand me to join in on the fight...you just let me stand by and watch... My mistress...don't fall into darkness, you're better than this. Your heart of burning fire, your passion for great heat, your love for..." She trailed off, catching herself when she was about to mention her brother. "Kai... My lady, my mistress...my...Princess... ...You are like the flame on a candle, burning away at the top...please, I don't want to lose you... We are one, we have been united, us uniting as one being...allowed me a better understanding of your heart... You loved your brother to pieces, you grew up with him, he raised you and taught you so many things... One of those things...was to be strong and to never let anything let your everlasting flame, go out..." Ryu stated mournfully, her mature and strong voice being in a low tone. "Your brother...was like the candle...and you were his fire... Without him, you feel like nothing...and if I am correct on that, then..." She paused a little longer than before. "Allow me...to engulf you in my own flames. I will fuel your fire for you and if I don't help...then I'm sure...someone that you love, will..." Her voice remained sorrowful. As if on que, she had found Kai's form laying on the ground in the inner world. She looked dazed...curled up on her side with her hair down and makeup off. Her beautiful, long black hair that went past her ankles, was sprawled out gracefully. The fire swirling in her slits, were so faint...she looked gone in the eyes, as if all life from her was drained... Her only brother...was killed...and losing someone precious to her for the first time, truly took its tole on her heart... Her mouth was slightly open, eyelids half way over her slits, a complete daze in them and her pale features appeared the same.

Kai wasn't moving, not one response... Ryu just kept staring at her, mourn taking over even more at seeing her own mistress lay there...in pain... "My Princess...don't let darkness consume your fire..." She said one last time, with the emotion in her voice wavering and expression pain. She closed her eyes and leaned over her body. She sprawled out her beautiful wings, wrapped them around Kai's frame and snuggled her into a warm embrace. She laid there with her and had her tail curl up around her flaming body, in a protective manner. She was so worried...so scared, that she was going to lose her own mistress...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Daomig'rah was leaned up against the wall, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He wasn't happy...his own...'daughter' was going through major depression and there was nothing he could do about it. Not even his lava blood gave her energy to wake up, so he remained there contemplating on his thoughts...questioning rather he should use his fiery reiatsu to fuel her...or to wait. He figured that if he used his flames to try and fuel her, it would put her through shock... She wasn't dying anymore, her mind just needs to awaken. " _Kai...my daughter...your pain, is preventing you from waking up.. Please...come back to me.. I do not wish to lose you... I do not want to lose my only...living kin..._ " He said in his head, he was actually growing worried now and sorrow was engulfing his fierce dragon slits. Hearing the door open, Ikkaku rushed in while fighting off one of the 'turned' Soul Reapers. He was using his sheathed Zanpakuto and jabbed the end of it strongly, in the middle of the vampire's forehead and had its skull crush in. When the vampire collapsed on to the floor, Madarame kicked it out with his foot harshly and closed the door quickly, before anymore tried to barge in.

Panting slightly with an irk mark on his head, he slowly looked over and spotted the elder dragon. "Oh, hey... How is she?" He asked, his angry features turning into worry. He fully faced the dragon, watching the man shake his head with his orbs shut. Sighing, Madarame looked over at the goth and his eyes looked pained. "Kai..." He whispered, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. If Haro was still around...he'd be beating on him over and over, until nothing was left...

"I failed...as a father...once again..." Dao mumbled, catching the baldy's attention and made him glance his way.

"Then why...didn't you stop her, when she attacked Haro...? You knew he was stronger than her, even in her fused state, so why? You could've taken care of him, before she even got the chance to-" Before Madarame could finish, Dao cut him off with a harsh voice.

"I regret it!" He roared out, with his booming voice and anger laced his tone. A long moment of silence filled the air, until he continued. "I regret...ever leaving her side...letting her attack him, when he was more powerful than her... She almost had him, if she had not lost so much lava blood... I should have took action immediately... I let my pride take over... Her exposing all of that power, gave me great pride... I was so proud of her reaching such power, that I was too caught up in my own thoughts... Her her own well being did not even occur... She is my own flesh and blood, she is the daughter of my granddaughter and I was given another chance at protecting one of my kin... I...have failed... Though I do not deserve forgiveness, I shall still...apologize..." Dao stated, keeping his eyes shut then opened them to view his Descendant. He regretted it...not taking action, he mentally vowed that no harm should ever come to her...he even vowed that when they were in Hueco Mundo...

"Well...then what about the Captains, why didn't they come out to at least see what was going on...? I know Captain Komamura and Captain Zaraki were busy with helping Kai, what about the others...?" Ikkaku asked, with his lids narrowing at the elder with disappointment. He could tell that the old man was 'trying' to be a father but, he has made a mistake any 'father' would ever want to avoid.

"I...do not know... I too, sensed the reiatsu of her 'brother' deplete, after she had taken off on her dragon. I had followed her and when I did, I stood by to see what was happening... When I had spotted that male in his 'bankai' form and watched him walk to her, I grew anxious. I have over heard them speaking, that male had mentioned a female named 'Kisaki' and how he had worked for her. Though when he knocked her down and planted his lips on to hers, I lost control... I had gripped on to him and thrown him out of anger, from him touching her..." He explained, with his voice resonating a grumble at the mention of Haro.

Ikkaku's fists clenched, Dao's pride taking over is what prevented him from saving Kai...? He was furious with the man, so angry at him letting that take control when his own 'daughter' was at stake. "You could have saved her... YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER FROM EVER GETTING HURT BY THAT VAMPIRE AND YET, YOU CHOSE TO LET PRIDE TAKE OVER INSTEAD?! 'I'...am not the one, you should be saying 'sorry' to..." He added, walked up to her bedside and laid his frame on top of hers. Despite the position he was in, he was taking this seriously when he decided to do...this move.

Dao had sighed, understanding the anger coming from the baldy and just accepted it. He made a mistake...in which he won't ever do again. He doesn't want to lose her, not his only kin, not his second chance at being a father...not his second chance...at having a daughter... "I shall leave you two be, for now... I am going to inform the elder, 'Yamamoto' of what information I have acquired from listening in on that male." Twas his simple statement, before heading out the door.

After the door shut, Ikkaku's gaze remained on Kai's sleeping form and had not once averted. He was staring longingly at her sleeping face, fists clenched the blanket on the bed and his eyes wavered with a frown. "Kai...come back to us...we need you... I need you... I...love you and I know you feel the same, so stop ignoring it...you idiot..." He whispered and closed his eyes. Slowly, he lowered his head, got closer to her lips and softly pressed them against hers. He laid on top of her completely now, positioning his arms around her head and shut his eyes. He stayed like that for a while, making the kiss last in hopes of waking her. After he parted from her, he lifted his head and viewed her features. She was still unconscious... Seeing this, mourn took over his expression and gradually got off her. He stood at her bedside and would not take his eyes off of her... What he didn't see, was that one of her fingers twitched, after he kissed her and got off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Head Captain was walking down a path way at a hurried pace, making his way to the senkaimone. Many things ran through his mind, 'Why Setsuen hasn't returned yet, Where Haro was since he couldn't feel his reiatsu anywhere.' He couldn't even feel Setsuen's reiatsu either... So many thoughts roamed his mind, though it was mostly filled with Kisaki's whereabouts and what she was doing. One thing made him halt and that was Daomig'rah, who sonidoed before him with his strict features. "I am in a hurry, stand aside!" His stern voice didn't even faze the dragon, he only watched the man stand there with fists clenched.

"I have acquired information, based on the case you have been trying to solve..." Twas Dao's words, making the old man squint his eyes and make his grip grow tighter on his kane.

"Very well but, make this quick!" He was truly in a hurry, he needed to get to the world of the living...

"That male, Haro Tatsibura whom was killed by Morgus Setsuen, has stated that he worked for a female named 'Aurora Kisaki'... He claimed he was ordered by her, to eliminate the hybrid male and Kaiorin due to personal reasons." He explained; He had continued on with the information, informing him of everything he knew by far after listening in on the vampire.

After all the intel was given, Yamamoto's expression had not once wavered or changed. "I see...that clarifies a lot of things... I shall inform you later, of what news I've gained about the person who commanded the man, to kill your wife. For now, allow me to pass!" He rose his voice strongly and stared into the dragon's slits.

Without hesitation, he simply shut his lava orbs and nodded. He stepped to the side, watched the old man rush past him and kept his slits solely on his backside. "I am going to take Kaiorin into Hueco Mundo..." Those words made the old man stop in his tracks, saw him turn slightly to view him and frowned.

"And why is that...?" He questioned, not too happy about the dragon's decision.

"Her mental state requires a different surrounding... The atmosphere in Hueco Mundo should help aid my 'daughter', allowing her a better thinking process. Many events are taking place here, they may be causing stress upon her form and making it harder for her to adjust to the loss of her 'brother'... Morgus Setsuen has been killed by that Tatsibura male, his death has taken a tole on her heart... She must be away from everything, for her to come back to her senses..." He said, with his strict and piercing slits gazing upon the old man. "She is to come home, back to Hueco Mundo with me, so she may recover from the pain she is currently trying to endure." Adding to his explanation, he watched as Yama grumbled and contemplated.

"How do I know, that you're not trying to turn against our truce and have Coumetsu go against us...?" He questioned, anger growing more clearer as he spoke.

"If I were to go against you, I would have done so a long time ago..." Dao's words was dark, it made the old man ponder even more and keep his gaze on the dragon for a short moment.

Yama closed his eyes and turned forward once more, he stood there with that reply still resonating through his mind. "Alright...but when she has recovered, be sure to bring her back immediately!" With that, the Head Captain rushed along down the path and continued on his way to the Senkaimone.

Dao remained standing there, now looking around and seeing so much destruction from the 'turned' Soul Reapers. Vampires were attacking all thirteen squads, they looked like some gigantic army... Turning to face an incoming vampire, who had its Zanpakuto prepared to strike, he simply caught the blade and jerked the vampire close to his face. He had a strong hold on the person's jawline, rose it off its feet and stared intimidatingly in their diamond shaped slits. Slowly, he leaned towards the neck where the bite mark was and stared at it for a moment. He inhaled, shut his eyes then shot them open at recognizing the scent... "Tatsibura..." He mumbled, finding out that Haro...at some point...did this... He snapped its neck with his gripping hand alone, then dropped the vamp dead on the pathway. His gaze was forward that entire time and his features held no care at all, that he just slain another being. Soon he shifted in his stance and sonidoed out of sight, picking up each individual vampire who was in his path and smelled the same scent every time... He did this, as he made his way back to the fourth squad barracks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Ikkaku, he was seen sitting on the edge of his bed with a distant look in his eyes. His Zanpakuto over one shoulder and was leaned over with his elbows on his upper thighs. Hearing the door open, he rose his irises and seen the elder dragon stand in the door frame. He squinted his lids at him, still very angry with the Lordship. "Before you go sayin' anything..." He began, making his voice deep from the anger that he had. "Answer my question... You said that you would answer it, 'at a later time'... Well, now's the time..." He scowled, shade covering his features and exposed the furious look in his face.

Dao walked over to her frame and leaned over slightly, to view her slumbering form. "I believe you have gained your answer already... She as been attacked by Tatsibura and Setsuen, as you have already learned...is dead... Must I repeat my explanation...?" He asked with irritation lacing his words, then picked the goth up bridal style and turned to leave.

"No..." Madarame stated, then rose from his spot and gritted his teeth. "Where do you think your going with her? She needs to stay here and rest, she's not in any good condition to go out!" He yelled, clenched his free hand into a fist and was about to walk up to the elder.

"I am taking her to Hueco Mundo..." Dao's voice was strict, he didn't care about anyone unless it involved Kai...and he certainly wouldn't mind using force, if it meant saving his 'daughter'. His back was to the baldy, not even taking a glance at the man when he answered.

"Why's that...?" Asking the dragon with one side of his upper lip curled up, he didn't trust the elder that much now...and really didn't want Kai to go anywhere.

"Because, given her situation...she is better off recovering in Hueco Mundo. Her mental state is very sensitive and she needs to be taken elsewhere, away from all of this chaos. The atmosphere here, will not support her healing process...seeing as there is practically a war going on outside of this dwelling. I 'will' take my 'daughter' home to better assist her mental recovery and I 'shall' not let anyone stand in my way..." With that, he walked out of the door that he left open. He was about to sonido, when the first seater flash stepped before him and...got up in his face. He narrowed his gaze at that, sensing that he was trying to challenge him by trying to give off the feel of threat.

"I'm going too... Yumichika, Rangiku and everyone else is busy trying to defend their divisions by fighting off these vampires... So I'm going with you, Kai will need someone by her that'll help her on her feet...and I'm not going to let you be the only one... I don't care if you're her old man, I still don't trust you with her in your care..." He stated darkly at the last sentence, making him growl his dragon's bellow in a low tone. He wasn't fazed though, he didn't care if he was a 'Lord' or how powerful he was... He only cared about Kai's safety... They stayed like that for a good minute, with their glares trying to dominate over the other.

For once, Dao backed off and shut he eyes in defeat. He had thought about the baldy's words and decided to accept his terms. "You...shall be the 'only' one, to come along... No one else is to interfere, am I...understood...?" His voice got darker, deeper and held a snarling tone to it, when he said 'am I...understood...?'. He asked, with his lava orbs dangerously peering into Ikkaku's eyes.

"Yeah..." Twas the first seater's reply, though one question made him perk up slightly and squint his gaze. "Did you get permission by the Head Captain to leave...or are you acting on your own...?" He asked.

"I told him...that I was taking my 'daughter' with me, back to Heuco Mundo... I did not ask for permission, I simply informed him... He approved regardless though...after I had explained to him, my reason." Daomig'rah spoke and walked past the man, shutting his lids all the while.

"Ok..." That was all he needed to know, before trailing along after him and pacing by the dragon's side.

Seeing Captain Unohana walk swiftly in their direction, she seen them and halted in her pace. "What might you be doing, with Coumetsu?" She asked, after rolling her gaze upon the unconscious goth.

Dao explained the situation and mentioned that Ikkaku was going with him, she just smiled and nodded. "One other thing... I have discovered the culprit who commanded these beings, to attack your 'divisions'..." Those words from him, made both her and the first seater blink in surprise.

"Really? Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Madarame questioned with an irk mark on his head, only to receive a sigh from him.

The dragon closed his eyes, then looked over at Retsu."Inform the Head Captain, that Haro Tatsibura...was the one who did it... His scent was on the markings on their necks, I can only assume he had been making his own army behind your backs in case of an emergency." Dao answered, before continuing on his way.

"Alright, I shall inform Captain Kurtsuchi about this as well. Thank you, Lord Daomig'rah." She said, bowing in her place and she too, continued on her way past them.

" _How in the world was Tatsibura able to turn this many Soul Reapers into vampires, behind everyone's backs? How did he know, that he'd need them and why did he need them...?_ " Ikkaku mentally questioned, before adding more to his thoughts. " _He's dead now, they shouldn't even be alive...right? Unless they're acting on their own..._ " He spoke in his head, having a confused feature to form on his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the battle site where Reicon had fallen, Kurotsuchi and some of his men were surrounding the hunk of metal on the ground. His long fingernail was tapping his chin in thought, whilst his yellow gaze examined the mod soul next to Reicon's head and scanned his body. "Truly...fascinating... To think someone, was able to create a weapon such as this... A modified soul being placed inside of a modified gigai, where his bones are of strong yet light weighed metal and his one arm having a Katana socket for him to store his blade within..." He mumbled, contemplation was evident on his face as he viewed the almost eight footer below him. A big grin spread across his face, exposing those yellow teeth he had even more and laughed with excite. "I cannot wait, until I can see how your very body works! Oh how fun it will be, to see how your gigai is able to hold so much reiatsu and have such unique abilities.~" He cooed, snapped his fingers and made Nemu appear to his side. "Nemu, place his thing on a stretcher, we will head back to the lab!" He ordered with a harsh tone, watching as his Lieutenant bowed and paced over to the body.

Nemu picked up the mod soul, placed it in a container and picked up the Cyborg with ease. She placed him on the said stretcher and gave the container to her Captain. "Excellent, now move along! I want to study his mechanics!" He excitedly exclaimed, soon leaving the area and headed back to the Soul Society.

In the sky, they hovered there and the said Captain was about to open the Senkaimone, when it...opened on its own. He stood there in curiosity, then saw the Head Captain appear. "What brings you here, Head Captain?" He questioned, whilst tilting his head in wonder.

"Personal business, that you must not interfere with." Yama stated and was about to leave, when Kurotsuchi's communicator sounded off. He looked down at the object after taking it out of his robes and viewed it.

"WHO DARES TO INTRUDE ON MY BUSINESS?!" He grew angry but regardless, he answered it and frowned. "What is it?!" He yelled, not long did he hear Unohana's voice resonate from the other side. " _Captain Kurotsuchi, I have information for you that you may be interested in. The vampiric Soul Reapers that have the markings on their necks, Lord Daomig;rah has claimed he could smell Haro Tatsibura's scent on them. He assumed Tatsibura was the culprit behind these vampires and that he had turned them behind our backs, though seeing as he is dead...more questions seemed to have surfaced._ " Retsu's voice sounded and made Mayuri raise a brow. "Send me a fresh vampire body quickly, I will study it and find a solution! Now, leave me be!" He roared and ended the call, then stuffed the communicator back into his robes.

"So Tatsibura had planned ahead, even further than Setsuen...hm?" Yamamoto mumbled in thought after taking the contents that was in Morgus's letter, into consideration. He began to question, just how smart that vampire really was... Bringing his attention to the main focus at hand, he flash stepped away from the Senkaimone and left it open for Mayuri.

The twelfth division Captain began to pace towards the opening, when he seen Ichigo suddenly flash by him and almost enter the gate. "What do you think you're doing, Kurosaki?!" He exclaimed in question and seen the Orange top look over to him.

"Sorry, I ran into Kisuke earlier after he let Uryu and I get away from that man. He said that the Soul Society needed all the help they could get, fighting off the vampires in there..." Ichigo stated, having his giant blade on his back now. Thanks to Orihime who had healed his wounds, he was able to fight again. Soon, over came the said girl, Uryu, Chad, a stuffed animal on the girl's shoulder and Rukia. Everyone all hurried up to the Senkaimone. He smiled at his friends and waved lightly. "Hey guys." Twas all he said, before getting past up by Kurotsuchi and earning a comment along the way.

"You fool, I have work to do! Don't get in my way!" He rose his voice, went through the gate and ignored the others.

Ichigo just watched his backside and his team disappear into it, then turned to face his friends. "Let's go Ichigo, we probably don't have much time until those Vampires over run the entire streets of the seireitei... "The black haired girl said, making her way up to his side with a stern expression.

"You're right... Come on guys, let's hurry!" He spoke, watching them all nod then follow along after he rushed into the said opening.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke was seen flash stepping, he just got done running into Ichigo after he left Reicon's battle site. He informed him about the news of those vampires, attacking the Seireitei. He followed her spiritual pressure and eventually caught up with her, seeing her flash stepping over the buildings. He tailed her for a good three minutes, until he suddenly saw her land in the middle of a clearing down below.

He appeared quite the distance away from her, apparently she knew he was following her...because she turned her attention to him over her shoulder with chuckles escaping her closed lips. "My...my...someone's persistent.~" She mused, flapping her fan before her face and hid her eyes underneath her black hat. As she stood there with her back to him and her shoulder blades exposed, the moonlight shone down upon them and made her pale skin give off a soft glow.


	66. Chapter 66: Bloody Mary

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 66: Bloody Mary**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! I hope you enjoy this, I thought this was a great fight! The song listed in here is from Vampire knight, it's too short and if you can find an extended version...then yay!~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kisaki, after I heard of your name and was told who you were, I vaguely remembered you. I was just a young lad when I met you, I'm surprised you lived this long. I know it's not my place to ask but, aren't you around four thousand years old or more?" He asked, with a lift of his hat and a friendly smile on his face.

Aurora, who remained in the same stance, having her back turned and all, chuckled at his words. Only her dark violet smirking lips could be seen over her shoulders and a piercing crimson slit, glowed brightly through the shade. "I do not recall you... It is indeed...not your place to ask.~ Though if you truly insist, I'm four thousand, two hundred and sixty years old.~" She replied, turned sideways to face him and swayed her hips during the process. "Now, why were you chasing me?" She questioned, stood in a sexy stance and flapped her fan to the side of her face.

"You're after innocent lives, tell me...why are you killing them?" Kisuke asked and frowned, his expression grew serious this time and he really didn't want to fight her unless necessary.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...dear, you would never understand, even if I had told you.~ There are many things in this world, that are just meant to be kept silent." She said, as she slowly paced towards him in a seductive swaying manner.

"True...but those things that are meant to be kept secret, will be revealed at some point. What you're doing is wrong, I don't quite understand why you're killing people...but I've come to stop you if you continue." He said, with the shade under his hat veiling over his irises and his frown becoming more evident. "I used to admire you in a way, you know? Squad twelve and squad two both argued over you, they both wanted you in their division because of how smart and sneaky you were. I don't remember which squad you ended up in...but I know for a fact, that you were the Lieutenant of Genryusai Yamamoto's team. He said so himself, when we talked earlier." He stated, only to hear a very familiar voice echo from behind him.

"Aurora Kisaki, the crimes you have commented holds great consequences! The penalty for your actions is death, if you do NOT stop this and atone!" The Head Captain had appeared in the sky, kane and all as he dangerously glared down at his old student.

"Hmhmhmhm...you truly have no idea, do you...?~" She questioned, fully faced them both and dropped her smirk. "Have you ever been so set on revenge, that you'd vow your life to 'saving' those half breeds and abnormal people... Killing them...is merely an act of kindness, to save them from themselves and from killing others... They are but a danger, to themselves and others around them..." She answered, her hat completely hid her crimson diamond slits.

"What made you vow that...? Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaiorin Coumetsu and many others are half breeds and abnormal yet, they trained hard to master their abilities and to tame their other half. So I'll ask again, what made you...make such a terrible vow?" Kisuke questioned, only for the elder in the air to speak up.

"It was your husband, wasn't it?" Silence...silence filled the atmosphere and Aurora just stood there with an angry feature. "Well?" He added, narrowed his eyes and remained in his place. "If I recall correctly, after your husband had died due to some accident, you came to the Spirit Academy when it was just being made... You were one of the first few to truly live up to my expectations and become my Lieutenant. You were royal and came from a dark district..." He said, not once taking his attention away from her.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...precisely, I joined your Spirit Academy for the very purpose of becoming stronger, so I may protect myself better.~" She smirked, snapped her fan shut and curved herself into that same sexy posture as before.

"What ever for? You were apart of a royal family, they could've provided you with better protection so, why did you 'really' join... It 'did' have something to do with your husband, didn't it?" All was quiet again and that same frown formed again, she really didn't like how they kept bringing up her husband...

"My royal family truly did not care about my well being, why are you persistent in speaking of my past...?" She asked, lifted her head up a bit and had he edge of her hat, just barely rise above her crimson slit.

"Because I think the reasons for your actions, are much more deeper, much personal than what you claim it to be..." Kisuke's words made her go silent once more, he just received a deathly glare from her...

"Kisaki...speak now, or forever hold on to your given words and accept the penalty...!" Yamamoto strongly stated, gripped his kane tightly and stared sternly I her direction.

A couple moments had passed, until Urahara spoke up. "Kisaki...I've noticed you've been trying to avoid the subject regarding your husband... Was it something he did, that made you this way...?" Now he was curious, he wanted to know who on earth, made her make such a terrible vow...

"I will never...tell you...about my husband... Never..." She said, as she slowly rose her hand and took off her hat. Her piercing vampire gaze pierced through the ebony of the night, with one eye closed and the strands of her bangs curving around her cheeks like spider legs. Her hair was a dark violet, had two pink hair pins holding up her bun and she swatted her fan out gracefully to her side. "Bankai... Chimamire Mari..." She spoke, as soon as her fan was out straight in the air, away from her side. Suddenly, her fan grew bigger, turned red all over and two large fans appeared floating beside her head. Their skins looked like shining metal, with black lace on the edge where those hooks were.

Kisuke's eye widened at hearing the name of her bankai, he thought it was a myth! The one person who ever had a Zanpakuto based on a horror tale...Bloody Mary... A large red fan was in her hand, a pink large fan to the left of her head and a dark violet fan to her right. One long white, strand of cloth dangled loosely at the ends of them. The scene slowly zoomed out away from her frame and she swung her red fan gently to her lips, to cover them then whispered... "Fusayu..." Her voice was ghostly and slightly echoed through the atmosphere.

Out of nowhere, thousands upon thousands of herself began to appear and cover up the landscape from all around. Clones of her person, began to move on their own accord and brought their fans to their lips. "Urahara, be careful! She was my Lieutenant, for a reason!" The elder shouted, unsealed his zanpakuto and prepared himself.

"Alright." Twas his simple answer and he too, unsheathed his sword from his kane. Watching all the clones stand there, they suddenly disappeared with that same ghostly whisper resonating from them, saying 'Utsurou'. They all faded, became invisible and soon appeared above the two from the sky. They descended greatly, like meteors from the sky falling at high speed.

"Awake, Benehime." He commanded his shikai and his sword took its form. Blood whips lashed out all at once, making Kisuke dodge them easily and thrust his sword towards them. "Shred, Benehime!" A red bramble shield appeared before his sword and shot out countless arrows, at the falling clones. Those arrows pierced each one of those clones but neither of them were the real Kisaki.

Yamamoto used Sokotsu and obliterated many of her clones, using his bare hands alone. He preferred not to use his Znpakuto, so he had stashed it away and used his hands to fight. Kisuke had dodged the many blood whips and used his 'Shibari' skill and caught a long cone of five hundred Kisakis within and shouted, "Haisobi, Benehime, Juzutsunagi!" Soon that long black netting of his formed explosive spheres and destroyed those clones with ease, causing a big eruption of power to expand. He jumped into the air, held his hat on and took a good look at the ground.

Much to his surprise, his ankle got sliced by a blood whip. He winced and looked behind him...Aurora was...levitating in the air, with the intent to kill written on her face. "Kisaki, why won't you tell us what happened?!" He yelled, though seen her turn invisible and got his stomach lashed at by those whips. Not too long did he get swung down harshly to the ground and crash into the earth.

"BECAUSE, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Her voice rose in the distance, apparently Urahara questioned a clone instead of the real one. He looked up, spotted her floating in the night sky and frowned. He looked in her crimson slit, seeing pain and sorrow in them all the while. A frown adorned his face, he could tell she was suffering...from something...

Seeing her appear before him, he rose his Zanpakuto and blocked her Blood Whips point blank, he noticed something though...a single tear was seen in her good eye... Next thing he knew, she disappeared using that same skill of hers and heard a ghostly whisper from afar. "Maiagaru..." With that, her remaining clones had levitated into the air and...soon that same whisper echoed once more. "Fuyasu!" More of the thousands of clones appeared in the sky, countless diamond slits glowed through the night and the moon glossed brightly behind them all.

They all shot out those blood whips at once, filled up the top view of the sky and had them race after the two below. The whips hardened and became blades of some sort; Both the Head Captain and Kisuke jumped up, ran up the hardened whips that had pierced the ground and almost got close to her. She flew higher into the air, avoiding their attacks that they both used and floated high within the clouds. Her appearance got masked by the clouds, which covered up the moon and made the surroundings darker than before.

"She's using the clouds as coverage, hurry to the ground!" With the elder's words, they both rushed back to the surface and was lucky that they did. As the many thousands of clones she had, just as many whips had shot through the clouds and rained down on the land, piercing it.

Yamamoto vanishing from his spot, he went past the clouds and came...face to face with the said woman. Her eye widened and mouth went agape, she seen his fist come in then felt a powerful blow to her stomach. She recoiled by jerking forward and coughed up blood. Everything stood still during that moment, more tears fell from her working iris and slowly rose up to her old teacher. "This is my last warning, stop now, atone or allow death to be your punishment!" His face was close to hers and eyes glared dangerously into her slit.

Suddenly, she faded after whispering 'Utsurou' and left the elder there to grow more angry at her stubbornness. Appearing on the ground, she fell to her knees, her fan to her side and held her stomach. Both Kisuke and Yama appeared before her a few distances away, keeping their attention focused on her. She was panting, trying to hold herself and kept her piercing slit upon them.

She gritted her teeth, making more tears run down her face; Slowly rising, she breathed in and exhaled. "You will never understand my pain... The pain, of that 'accident'! You're too focused on your Spirit Academy, on your Soul Reapers, to even take notice of the innocent lives who were attacked by half breeds and abnormal people!" She shouted, her whole seductive facade had dropped completely now...she was almost about to break.

" _Just a little further..._ " Urahara mentally stated, gripped his Zanpakuto and prepared himself. Her hair was a mess now, her bun was gone and her pink hair pins were missing.

"How could you just stand around and let people like Coumetsu and the like, be alive?! THEY RUIN THE LIVES OF OTHERS!" She yelled, swatted out her fan and took a deep breath to calm down. "Dance with grace and hide your face..." She began, then moved the red fan before her violet lips and hid her mouth. "Assasinate..." She whispered behind it, soon snapping her fan shut and scowled. " Chimamire Mari!" She rose her voice, at the same time those two large fans of hers, spun around her body. It cut up her top, formed a silver metal fan on her chest that pushed the top of her breasts up. Leather wrapped around her bust from underneath it and her red fan had attached to her mouth. All three fans were smaller and covered her lower face like a mask. The open red fan in front, the open pink fan stuck to the left side of her head and the dark violet fan stuck to the right side of her head. Those same white strands of cloth hung over her neck and chest and the bottom piece of her kimono remained. Her dark violet hair cascaded down her back beautifully past her rear, the left side of her bangs covered her bad eye like an emo and the right side was pushed back behind her ear. Those clogs were gone, they had went missing after a while.

Yamamoto's eyes widened a fraction, while Kisuke did the same, only more shocked. (Play the song: 'Most dark battle music Ever Light and Darkness -Lacrimosa' I know the title's long but, it's the battle song for her. This song actually has her voice tone in it, it makes it sound like she's singing out her pained heart.~) (This is the chorus part!) As the scene slowly zoomed out, she rose her hands up and extended blood colored fingernails. (Drums, after the chorus part!) She lowered her head, walked forward with her guard up and the bottom of her kimono swayed behind her with the gust.

"Prepare yourself!" Yamamoto shouted to Urahara, then seen her begin to cry with that serious face of hers. (Female vocal part!) A long wait issued between them; She disappeared, thrust her blood looking claws forward towards Kisuke's chest. Yama stood by and watched her attack him, they flashed all over the clearing and collided their attacks. His blade to her hardened blood claws.

She jumped back, spun horizontally and whipped out her claws like whips and slashed at him. He got cut by the blood claws, as she continued to spin and fly backwards. She turned invisible, allowing Kisuke to recover and look around. He spotted her in the distance far from him and...again...thousands of herself formed behind her. She was in front and countless of her clones all stood in a coned line, they all suddenly vanished.

Kisaki's clone from above him gripped on to his neck with their blood whip claws and swung him into the air. Other Kisakis came in, flashed all around him with intense speed and cut him up. Blood gushed out from his form, though his body had vanished.

He had switched himself out with a dummy and commanded his shikai. That same red bramble shield appeared, blocked all of Kisaki's in coming attacks and shot out arrows. They pierced right through some but, most of the arrows had smacked against the silver fan shaped armor plate on her chest. As he fell, he seen another Kisaki descend after him, so he did the same as before; Rose his Zanpakuto, formed that same shield and shot out those arrows.

That one being the original, she gracefully moved as she flew down after him, twirling beautifully in a straight posture and spun side ways to whip her claws out. Her claws swiped away those arrows like some saw blade and once she got close enough, she thrust out her fingers. Seeing that he rose his blade, another shield appeared and blocked her blood claws. Though that may have stopped her from that in coming attack, he wasn't expecting those claws to extend out and stab him through his gut. Blood came out of his mouth but, tried to endure the pain and grabbed a hold of her wrist. He pointed her blade at her and command his attack, making that black netting from before to cover her. Once again, he shouted another command... "Haisobi, Benehime, Juzutsunagi!" With that, those same spheres appeared and caught them both in an explosion... That explosion took out what remained of her clones and almost the entirety of the clearing around them. The trees, grass and everything else swayed from the force. (Song ends her! I HOPE YOU LIEKD IT!)

With the smoke from the explosion appearing, down fell Kisaki out of her bankai form. The smoke trailed behind her as she fell, landing roughly on the ground and laid on her backside. Her red fan floated down with her and landed on her stomach, indicating that her very attire had reverted back to normal. Her hair was all sprawled out and her gaze was fixated on the moonlit sky. Yamamoto and Kisuke both made their way over, viewed her dying form that seemed to be burnt in some places. "I have warned you...why did you not heed it...?" The elder asked and allowed sorrow show in his orbs.

"With your dying breath, why don't you tell us what happened...so you can go in peace...?" Kisuke questioned, took off his hat and he too, had sympathy written on his features.

Chuckling emitted from her, then soon seen her lay on her side and smile mournfully. More tears fell down her face, at remembering her husband. "I don't see...why not... You deserve to know, after all..." Her voice held pain as it wavered and her thoughts went down memory lane. "I was but a young woman...that was getting married to another royal." She began. (Play the song: 'Vampire knight guilty main theme track 2' I thought it was perfect.~) "No one truly cared about me...they wanted me out of their hair, all because they knew I had hidden power, that could ruin their lives... When I met my destined lover, he was so sweet...so kind...so caring towards me, that I thought my family had finally considered my feelings for a change... I wanted to marry someone who was kind, caring, loving and sweet... After we got married, my husband gave me two pink hair pins...that I cherish even today... He told me he would never leave me...never hurt me..." She started, seen those very pins just a few inches from her reach. She grabbed them with her shaking hands and closed her eyes. "That was...until he lashed out at me... He lost his mind, because two sides of his own person was trying to take over... I learned that he was abnormal...a half breed...and that he was strong..." She said, soon memories of the scene came into view.

-Flash back-

She was sitting down like a lady on the floor in a fancy japanese styled home, her husband held his head and screamed. Her crimson eyes were wide and mouth agape, she was so innocent and sweet...so young... Her husband kept swing his head back and forth, side to side and messed up his hair. He knocked things over and broke vases, trying to contain what was trying to take over. Soon began laughing maniacally, tears ran down his cheeks, grabbed a butcher knife on the counter nearby and went in to stab her. He cut her eye, after she moved out of the way and made her scream from pain, she crawled into the corner of the room and held her knees up to her chest. "D-D-Dear, what's wrong?!" She asked in fear, with her hand over her wounded eye and tears fell down her cheeks.

He just kept laughing insanely, swiping the knife all over the place and soon spotted her in the corner. She gasped when she seen him race over at her, keeping her cornered and held the knife in the air. A crazy grin and wide eyes was on his features. He brought the knife down harshly but, stopped in mid way. His tight grip on the handle shook, his teeth gritted into view and was now holding himself back. "P-Please...my love...p-please kill me...! I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to die by my own traits... I don't want to cause pain towards anyone or myself anymore... I can't take this! I love you...Aurora...I love you so much..." He began in between shaking breaths, trying hard to stay in control. "K-kill me... Kill me now, I don't want to hurt you!" He yelled, his body was slowly beginning to lose control and Aurora teared up more.

"I-I can't kill you, no!" She got on her knees and folded her hands together, begging him not to demand such a thing. "I love you too much to hurt you!" She cried out, even though the pain in her eye ached, she tried her best to ignore it.

"Hurry, kill me! Gaaaah!" He shouted, held his head and dropped the knife in front of her. She watched him suffer...confusion engulfed her face, panic and fear. She debated rather to kill him or not but...to save him from himself...she had to. She gritted her teeth, picked the knife up, screamed out and stabbed him in the heart...

"I love you too...I always will..." She spoke in a wobbly voice, her hands began to shake and both his and her body fell to their knees. His head leaned over her own, blood trickled down her hands and groans emitted from him.

"Thank you... Thank you, love... Now...I can't hurt you... I couldn't even bare the thought of ever putting you through pain and...when I slashed at you...I...I" He trailed off, his voice slowly died off and his body went limp.

Her eyes widened at that, the diamond slit in her working eye grew thinner at realizing he had passed away. Heavier tears trailed down her cheeks and she screamed out, cried and pulled the knife out. She held him close, rocked his corpse back and forth in her hold. "I did this to save him...I did this to save him...to save him...to save him... I did this to save him, from himself...from himself..." She repeated her words after sometime of crying and had not once stopped rocking with him in her hold. She stopped rocking after a bit, leaned over his body and cried to herself once more, only softer.

As the scene zoomed out, her disembodied voice resonated through her mind and wavered in its one. "I will kill...anyone...who's like my husband... No one should suffer the pain...like he had..." With that, the scene went black.

-End of flash back-

" I loved him, I had to kill him...to save him...from himself...and from myself... I loved him enough, to put him out of his misery... He pleaded for me to kill him...so I did..." She said, hugged the pins closer to her chest and allowed more tears to fall. A small smile graced her dark violet lips, as her legs curled up to her chest. "I love him, even today... I'm so sorry...husband... I failed... I'm so sorry...so...so sorry..." She began to cry, then soon...passed out... Her fingers loosened and her mouth parted, it was obvious what just happened... (End of song... u.u )

Yamamoto and Kisuke both stared at her form, their eyes held mourn and sympathy... "She was such a sweet and innocent woman...and yet, she turned evil because of that vow she made...and because of that experience..."Urahara pointed out, looked down beside him and picked up his hat. He dusted it and covered his eyes with the edge of it, frowning. "She didn't deserve this...she didn't deserve that past either. She deserved happiness, like everyone else..." He said, peeked over at the old man and seen how deep in thought he was.

"Urahara... She is still alive... Aside from those crimes she had made, I have come up with a better punishment..." He said, causing the man beside him to blink.

"What is it?" He asked, watching as the elder reverted his Zanpakuto back to its kane state and closed his lids.

"Take her back to your house...provide her a place to be and allow her to live a peaceful life... If I had known, that was her reason for doing all of this... I would have put her into prison and kept her there like I had with Hinamori.." He said, opened his peers and viewed Mr. Hat and clogs. "Keep her away from society, be sure to keep a close eye on her... I shall entrust you, with her in your care..." He said, turned around and vanished, leaving the man alone with the passed out Aurora.

A smile appeared on his lips, after he tipped his hat over his eyes and looked down at her form. "Lady Kisaki...I look forward to your company." He said, walked around her and lifted her up in his arms. Her pins was stashed inside his robs and soon, he too, flash stepped out of sight.


	67. Chapter 67: Research

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 67: Research**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey folks! I bet some of you have been wondering, 'When is Kai gonna start practicing for the show?' or 'When is she going to perform her next song' somewhere around those lines. So, I'd thought I'd let you know, she WILL...it's a surprise as to when though.~ :P

So hang in there guys :D!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke had brought Aurora to his shop, he stumbled his way through the door after opening it and made it past the man who wore sunglasses. Jinta and Ururu were sitting at the table, when they looked over and spotted Mr. Hat and clogs. "Who's that?!" The red headed child questioned as he rose from his spot, pure shock written on his face.

"Mister Urahara, are you ok?! You're bleeding!" Ururu bolted from her seat and hurried over before him. She viewed the said man and immediately became worried, a lot of blood was around his midsection...

"It's nothing...Ururu, she just barely got through me so I'll be ok... Anyway, here." He began, placed the unconscious Aurora on the floor and held his stomach. "Take her into one of the rooms in the back, I'm going to patch up." He stated and waltzed onward, until the man with sunglasses came up to his side. He looked over at the man and smiled, soon having chuckles escape his lips. "Hello Tesai, you feeling well?" He questioned.

"Yes... Sir, allow me to assist." The man known as Tesai, said and helped Kisuke further into the building. He got on his good side and put Urahara's arm up over his neck, to support him.

"Why, thank you but...could you bring her back here instead?" Kisuke asked, before he was lead into the back.

"Of course." Tesai answered and let go of the man. He watched as Urahara made his way to the back, before turning to the unconscious woman. He went over to her and picked her up, though looked down after hearing something hit the floor. It was her zanpakuto, the fan and it looked pretty beat up. "Can one of you carry that and follow me?" He questioned.

Ururu and Jinta both stared in confusion, before acting accordingly. "Who is that lady?" The red head asked after picking the said fan up, he rose his gaze back up at Tesai and quirked a brow.

"I don't know..." He began, before turning and pacing towards the back. "Let's go." He added, as he turned the corner and left the two kids there to ponder.

Both kids looked at each other, then back forward. They were confused for a moment but, hurried along after the sunglasses man. Once they reached the back room, they saw Urahara standing in the room with his upper body uncovered. He was using kido to heal the wound, aurora was so close to puncturing an organ before and a small gaping hole was there. They watched Tesai place Kisaki on a futon that was laying on the floor, he made sure to not touch her wounds on her body. "Ururu, I'll need you to clean her up." The sunglasses man stated, then turned to face the shop owner. "Sir, is there anything you need before I go tend to the shop?" He questioned, making the two kids to look over at the said man.

"No, I got it from here. Thank you though.~" Kisuke stated with a small smile and looked at the guy. He still couldn't shake the feeling of sympathy for the woman, she was just too sweet and innocent for that to happen to her... Seeing her fan, he stared at it for a moment and contemplated. " _It seems she's similar to Ichigo, her Zanpakuto stays in it's shikai form...interesting._ " Mentally speaking, he looked over and seen Tesai nod then turn to leave, gesturing for Jinta to follow along.

Grumbling, he narrowed his eyes and looked over back to Urahara. He had two questions in his mind and he was sure, Ururu wondered the same thing. "Who is she and what happened?" He asked, causing the shop owner to peer over at him and smirk.

"I'll explain later; Right now, she needs cleaned up and healed. Ururu, could you please?" He questioned after getting done cleaning up his own wounds, he put his top back on and strolled past the two.

"Fiiine..." The boy gave an annoyed grumble and followed after him, leaving the girl there with the unconscious vampire.

Ururu moved her gaze with a slightly open mouth, then blinked and walked over to the woman.

After the whole ordeal of Kisaki being cleaned up, everyone stood in another room where a table and some cushions laid. Ururu, Jinta, Tesai and Urahara all sat at the table. Tesai had made dinner and placed it on the table earlier, they were all eating. When Kisuke explained the situation with Aurora, they were all wide eyed and dumbstruck. They never expected a woman like her, to be so powerful...that even Yamamoto had to come in to help. He explained everything, even the past part that she shared before she passed out.

"So, she's to stay here for a while? Away from society?" Tesai questioned, after peering over at Mr. hat and clogs.

"Yeah, she was Yamamoto's student and Lieutenant after all. Over those thousands of years she and him knew each other as master and pupil, I had no doubt that he had some sort of sentimental connection with her; She was like a daughter to him." Kisuke replied, then took a sip of his tea and a bite from his food.

"How old is she then?" The boy asked from his side, making Kisuke look over and smile.

"Well, she said she was four thousand, two hundred and sixty years old." Replied the shop owner, then continued eating.

"What?! How's an old lady like her, able to keep looking young?!" He exclaimed his question, rather shocked at knowing she was that old and didn't even have a single wrinkle on her face.

"She's a vampire, all vampires appear young no matter how old they get in age." Again, he replied.

The red head blinked in confusion, thinking about bounts and the way they live similar to vampires. He leaned over a bit above the table, rose one brow and held a quizzical feature. "Is she like a bount? Cause I thought vampires were dead to begin with, so how is a vampire able to become a soul reaper?" His question made everyone fall silent, they all aside from Kisuke, were wondering the same thing.

"You already know how bounts work and how they were created, they were like vampires. Now actual vampires, them being dead to begin with, they don't need to go through death to become a Soul Reaper. They walk between life and death, so their bodies can withstand the reiatsu of all the three of the worlds; The Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the World of the living. They're like any other soul, that can train and gain their zanpakuto.~" Urahara answered, with a small sip of his tea right after.

"Strange though, it's been over centuries or nearly a thousand years since we've ever ran into vampires. They've nearly gone extinct..." Tesai spoke up and placed a finger on his chin in thought, only for Ururu to cut in.

"Mister Tesai, why are the nearly extinct?" She blinked and tilted her head, before taking a bite of her own grub.

"Vampire Slayers, as far as I'm aware. Humans gained their own strength and killed most of them off, in the world of the living. History said, that some vampires fled into the Soul Society for safety, at least...those who didn't want any violence did." Urahara replied for the man, took a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Thank you Tesai, it was great!~" He added and stood from his seat, then began heading back towards the exit of the room.

"I'm glad you liked it, do you need assistance?" He questioned the store owner and rose to his feet, though sat back down after he seen him wave in reassurance.

"That won't be necessary, I can handle going back to my room on my own. I appreciate your concern.~" He stated and left the room, causing the remaining three to watch the door way for a short moment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in the Soul Society, Kurotsuchi was seen typing on his keyboard and sitting in his chair. Loud screams and other sounds echoed from outside of his lab, indicating that vampires were still attacking. Mayuri leaned in on his monitor, something had caught his attention. "Intriguing! Ronin Reicon also known as 'Metal Reicon', his soul was taken and had been modified to completely obey their master. Having his mod soul scanned, I had found rather interesting contents. His will power has been taken away and his gigai has been made so he could not speak." He said, with his golden eyes gazing upon the contents on the screen. He looked over at a tube of liquid nearby and viewed the floating bead sized pill, clearly thinking about something. "This creation would be perfect for war or battle. Perhaps if I were to modify his soul more...the Head Captain could find some use for it, a splendid weapon it is." He began, then moved his attention back over to the machine man and tapped his chin in thought. "Although, his very being is quite useless considering how Soul Reapers grow stronger if our abilities are trained. A weapon such as this, is limited...where a true Soul Reaper is not." He added, then thought for moment...about something that could aid his research. He grinned, stood from his seat and rushed over to some mechanical parts that littered a table nearby. "I will test him, to see just how powerful he is." He said and was in midst of putting parts together, he was making a remote. "If I can see how much power he has, then I can go from there. I could make him much more powerful, the Head Captain would probably only want to use this thing when desperate times call for it." He managed to put the remote together with little to no effort, then strode on over to the tin ton body that laid on a lab table.

Placing the remote in his robes, he inspected the works of Reicon's body. He viewed the deep cuts that exposed the metal bones within, saw the veins that were actually metal and full of blood, took a close look at the dim lemon yellow lines on his body and the same colored eye sockets. Slowly, he removed the mask from the machine man's face and seen that it really was Ronin. His facial features truly were different than what he found in the records, that was stored in his computer. His gray, blueish colored skin instead of pale like Ukitake's, dim lemon yellow eyes instead of silver, dark gray hair instead of light gray and not a single stubble of hair on his jaw like from the picture. Those same dim yellow lines were up over the sides of his face too, continuing off where it stopped at his neck. "From scanning his body earlier, I found that a button was embedded within his chest cavity and those yellow lines on his arms illuminate when he raises his reaitsu. By pressing that button in his chest, it released the full extent of his reiatsu... I presume it is a limiter, so to not cause too much destruction in its fight and waste energy." He stated, then went on about how his zanpakuto can be held within is own arm, saying that Aurora had made a perfectly sized socket in his arm so he wouldn't have to carry it in a sheath. Placing the mask back on, he turned towards the tube and walked over to it. He examined the floating mod soul, nothing but a big grin of eagerness grew on his face. "Perhaps I could modify him, so he only obeys me...he would be very useful to me, seeing that an extra hand in my lab never hurts.~" He added, looked over at the tin ton gigai and chuckled. "First thing is first..." He spoke, turned to his computer again, started typing up a storm after sitting down and was messing around with the contents in the soul.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With Daomig'rah, he was carrying Kai in his arms still with Ikkaku strolling beside him. "Have you gathered everything...?" The old ruler questioned, with his slits rolling down to view the baldy.

Madarame had most of her things packed in an overly large sack, carrying it on his back. "Yeah... I didn't want to get her motorcycle, because we don't need her riding all over the place... I got practically everything else though, so when are we opening the garganta?" His eyes trailed over to the elder, who was staring into the night sky. "Oh and I also found her Hueco Mundo pass, it was a present to her on her birthday." He added and dug into his robes, then looked at it. It was similar to a substitute Soul Reaper badge, only it had a hollow skull on it and was silver.

"When we leave through the world of the living... Where is the...'senkaimone'...?" The elder questioned, peered down at the baldy and held his normal stoic features.

"Oh, well...we'll have to have help with-" Before Madarame could finish, he was cut off when a senkaimone opened up nearby and had Ichigo come out from it. His friends followed along, though when Ichigo looked down, he saw Ikkaku and Daomig'rah below.

The orange top and his friends all descended and ran up to Madarame, with quick glances towards Kaiorin. "Hey Ikkaku, what are you two doing?" The boy asked and looked between him and the dragon.

"We're going to Hueco Mundo, Kai needs to mentally recover and she can't do that while being around all of this chaos..." With Madarame's reply, Ichigo rose a brow and grew concerned.

"Kaiorin, what happened?!" Orihime exclaimed in shock, stepped up to her and leaned in on her face. "Soten Kesshun, I rejec-" Before she got to finish, Madarame cut her off.

"She's already been healed, her mind has yet to wake up..." He stated, causing everyone aside from Dao, to peer over at him.

"What do you mean, is she in some sort of coma?" Ichigo questioned, with his eyes widening slightly.

Dao decided to speak up, he explained everything to them about what happened and the news surprised them all. "K-Kai...orin..." Inoue sounded with mourn, her lids going half way over her eyes and a frown became evident. Kai was there for her in Hueco Mundo, they bonded somewhat as friends and seeing that her fire was out like this...was kind of depressing. She wanted to do something to help her but, she knew she was needed here to help heal other Soul Reapers and fend vampires off.

"Good luck, she'll need you Ikkaku." Ichigo smiled and moved out of their way, the Senkaimone was still open but, it was closing. It being closed on the other side, if they make it through they'll be able to get the other end open again.

"I hope she comes back to us..." Stated Orihime, who then saw Rukia look at the goth and ponder on something.

"Did you guys ask permission from the Head Captain?" She questioned Dao, her purple eyes gazing into red slits. Seeing him nod, she smiled and also stepped aside. "Well good luck then." Twas her simple reply. Seeing him walk past her towards the gate, she saw Ikkaku follow along and haul all that stuff in that sack. " _Can only imagine how much emotional pain she's in right now... Reminds me of how I felt after Kaien's death...took me a long time to recover..._ " She said in her head, as she watched both the men's backsides grow smaller into the distance.

They both vanished and appeared before the senkaimone, rushing inside before it closed completely. After the doors to the gate disappeared, Ichigo looked around and saw vampires hustling to them. He and everyone else took up arms, Orihime with her golden beams coming out from her hair pins, Chad having his fist ready, Rukia having her blade prepared before her, Uryu pulling back an arrow and Ichigo raising his giant sword. "Get ready guys, they're already closing in on us!" Rukia shouted, only for a sudden voice to echo.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" With those shouted words, in came a long blade and cut down half of the many vampires who began to circle around the group. Once a space was made, Renji came in with his shikai out and stood there grinning. "Hey Ichigo, need a hand?"

"Renji! So you're here fighting them off too?" Ichigo asked, surprised to see him when he should be helping defend his division.

"Of course I'm here fighting them, they're attacking the entire Seireitei for pete sake! All the Captains have been busy trying to figure out who's behind this, they're all waiting on Captain Kurotsuchi really... He's been studying that Cyborg thing more than he should! He's supposed to be finding out how that...'Tatsibura' guy managed to collect so many vampires behind everyone's backs and how they all 'knew' when to attack after he died." He began and scratched his head, moving his irises to one side. "Yeeaaaaah, my Captain filled me in on everything I needed to know, so we have to keep these vampires back...in the meantime.." Finishing his sentence, he looked back over at Kurosaki and saw a contemplated look on his face.

"Sounds to me that these 'vampires' are just trying to keep us from finding something out, why else would they suddenly attack after Tatsibura's death?" Uryu questioned and looked over his shoulder at Renji, still keeping his bow up. He released an arrow and shot one of the turned reapers, then pulled another one back.

"Yeah, makes sense..." Rukia muttered to herself and lowered her blade. She dug into her robes and pulled out a communicator. "Captain, one of my friends thought of something. A guesstimate as to why these vampires, had suddenly attacked after Tatsibura's death." Silence only filled the atmosphere, as her allies around her kept killing off the vampires one by one. " _What is it, Rukia...?_ " Byakuya asked over the speaker and his voice was its usual monotone. Screams was heard on the other end, causing her to raise a brow. "Uryu thought that the vampires might be trying to prevent us, from gaining something. It makes sense, why else would they be attacking all of the divisions, when they all know too well that they'll get killed? They 'have' to be trying to keep us from learning something." She answered, a moment of quietness wafted through the communicator, until... " _Very well, I shall take that into consideration._ " As if on que, he had ended the call. Rukia was shocked at how fast he ended it, suppose though...they're getting attacked by vampires.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In an old building, the Vizards had placed Maiya on a couch and bound her with a kidou spell. They all stared at her sleeping form, whilst quietness filled the air.

"What do we do now? She's going to be marked as an enemy, since she attacked us... We can't just let her go unpunished..." Kensei said and folded his arms, looking over at Shinji.

"Well, she was just misguided is all. Sure its important but, we can't just let a damsel in distress and confusion, be tormented by harsh punishment. We need to try and straighten out her mind first, can't let that small spark of hope fade and not have a chance at saving her." The short, blonde haired man answered and kept his serious gaze upon the girl.

"Once we show her that she doesn't have to follow Kisaki's orders anymore, she'll turn a new leaf..." Hachi spoke and made everyone nod, aside from Kensei of course.

"When she wakes up, be sure to keep an eye on her. We don't need her trying to break free from those bindings." Shenji stated and walked off, leaving the others to linger there a bit longer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yamamoto was in his office again, he was looking through several files on Haro and was trying to figure out if his ability to produce more vampires, was written somewhere. He knew something was off about Haro, he knew and yet...he didn't take any precautions... "Since when did he start turning these Soul Reapers, into vampires...?" He asked in his head, narrowed his gaze and stood from his seat. He figured visiting Kurotsuchi would be a wise idea, considering he should be analyzing the bodies he was given earlier. Hearing a sound come from inside his robes, he drug the communicator out and rose it to his mouth. "Yes?" He asked, only to hear Byakuya's voice emit from the other end. " _Rukia has informed me, that one of her allies had made a guesstimate. She spoke about how it was possible, that the vampires were trying to prevent us from learning something. Perhaps it is information, seeing as Tatsibura had died... He might have given information out to one of his opponents._ " Kuchiki answered and earned nothing but silence from the elder. Yama stood there thinking about Aurora, she was taken care of and now the only thing that remained was Haro's vampire lackeys. He figured that if he talked with Kisaki after she awakened, he'd get his answers. "Alright, thank you Captain Kuchiki." With that, the call ended and he stuffed his communicator back in his robes.

He made his way to the doors, got outside and rushed on over to Mayuri's division. Countless attempts of Vampires attacking him, all failed when he simply punched them in the gut and shot them out the opposite direction. He flash stepped, until he came across the said division. Kurotsuchi's doors were surrounded by hundreds of vampires, so he just flashed all around them and made them drop like flies. He opened the door, only to have more vampires behind him appear and lunge at him. He spun around and kicked out his leg so hard, that he caught them all in a burst of strength and sent them flying back. He hurried into the open doors, closed them and flash stepped towards Kurotsuchi's office.

Inside, Mayuri leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. "At last, modification is complete! Now, all I need to do is-" Before he got to finish. Yamamoto's voice boomed from behind out of anger. He stiffened at his voice, he knew he was in trouble... Pure shock and fear engulfed his golden eyes, at hearing the Head Captain's voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI!? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FINDING A SOLUTION TO THE VAMPIRE PROBLEM, NOT PLAYING AROUND!" Yama was angry, he had gotten word from Captain Unohana before, about Mayuri looking into the problem after gaining the vampire bodies. He was standing in the door way with a scary, furious expression.

Mayuri was frozen in fear, Yama's voice scared the living crap out of him and not many people can do that... Turning around, he faced the furious elder and stood to his feet. "I was simple modifying Reicon's mod soul, for future uses." He rose a finger and tilted his head to one side. He went over to a separate table nearby, it had a vampire body laying on it. "It is rather easy to figure out how he managed to make the vampires attack after his death, it all resides within their blood." He added, got a syringe and drew some blood out. He fast walked over to a microscope that sat on one end of the table and placed a droplet of blood on a piece of thin glass, then sealed it with another thin piece of glass. He looked through the sockets and examined the blood; He spotted something rather...intriguing. There was dead cells in it but, an odd looking cell was there and that sparked his interest. He's never seen such a shape or color before, so he zoomed in more on it and found out that it was a cell that triggered them to attack. Those cells had gone to the brain and laid on it, they were Haro's cells... After Haro had died, the cell died and caused an eruption on the inside as an alarm. The vampire cells in the soul reaper's blood would begin to take action and turn them, then make them attack everyone else around them. "Fascinating..." He hummed to himself and blinked. Turning to face the elder, he grinned and lowered his head. "It appears he had been doing this for some time, most of the cells in the body have already decayed and was replaced with Tatsibura's own cells. Once he died, the strange cells from Tatsibura had dispersed and acted as an alarm to turn the Soul Reapers into vampires during that instant. Once turned, they start attacking everyone else around them. My guesstimate is that, Tatsibura had been biting many Soul Reapers behind everyone's backs and used his charms to convince them to let him take a bite. We simply have to kill them is all, they are already dead." Hearing that, Yamamoto's gaze hardened and the grip on his kane grew tighter.

"Very well, I shall send word out to everyone. Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi." Yama answered and left through the door, leaving a certain scientist there to himself.

He grinned, looked over at the mod soul and acted like he was about to receive candy...


	68. Chapter 68: On the move again

**Rise of the Descendant- Chapter 68: On the move again...**

After Daomig'rah had made it in the world of the living with Ikkaku, the old ruler himself opened a garganta and went into it. Now they were both seen, forming a pathway through the darkness in the surrounding area. The elder in front and Ikkaku behind him, carrying her luggage. " _Normally, I would fly through here in my true form... Using my reiatsu to form a path, is rather...pitiful..._ " He mumbled in his head, squinted his eyes and sweat dropped.

The entire trip was quiet to say the least, Madarame didn't mind it at all really. The scene changed to the inside of Los Noches, they were strolling through the halls with their eyes darting all over. "Huh, it's really white..." Madarame stated and had slightly wide eyes, he never seen Los Noches before.

Dao ignored his comment, he was too focused on Kai's state right now. As they strode down that hall, someone very familiar came around the corner and caused him to stop in mid pace. He squinted his eyes and held a tighter grip on the goth. After the person noticed the elder, they stood in their place and crossed their arms. "Espada..." He mumbled to himself and remembered her from when Aizen was around.

"Lord Daomig'rah...what brings you back?" The espada with yellow hair and eyelashes questioned, then spotted the unconscious goth in his arms. Her gaze narrowed at seeing her, she didn't really like her that much...

"I am here to claim Hueco Mundo as mine, once more...and my 'daughter' here whom I have self claimed her to be, must rest here." He answered, making the espada grow cautious of him.

"I am 'now' the ruler of Hueco Mundo, you no longer have that right..." She stated and glared strongly at the elder. The dragon only sighed and shut it eyes, he was actually growing tired of being the ruler anyway but, he still has that sense of pride in him.

With a simple nod, he opened his gaze down to his Descendant and...his eyes held a fatherly expression. A small smile graced his lips at his own thoughts, thinking that he can finally be a father now...without needing to worry about the tasks of a ruler. "Then at least allow my Descendant, to recover from her unconscious state. I am too old to continue ruling...I only wish to become the father I have failed to be, for her... Now...that I have time..." It kind of hurt him to say that but, he pushed his pride down to withstand it.

Tier Harribel shut her eyes and nodded, turned around and replied. "There are two throne rooms, she can stay in one of them...seeing as she's the Princess... Now...follow me, I'll lead you to one..." She stated and began to pace forward.

The elder and Madarame both stared at her form, until they both trailed after her. She lead them to the second throne room, that had a single chair in a clearing and a long couch in the dark corner. (I don't know where that 'long couch' that Aizen sat on was but, I'm just guessing it's in the second throne room...) It was quite spacious and had plenty of room for Kai's stuff. "All three of you will be staying here, so don't cause any trouble..." Twas all she said, before turning around and exiting the room.

Without a second thought, the dragon walked over to the couch and placed her on it. He gazed at her form with a bit of pain in his eyes, he truly wanted her to wake up soon... Ikkaku getting done setting up her belongings, he strolled over and sat just at the end where her feet stopped. He leaned over, fixed his Zanpakuto by putting it over his shoulder and rested his elbows on his knees. Unexpectedly, someone came into the room and rushed over to the goth. It appeared to be a nurse of some kind.

"I'm here to check up on her, the Queen said that the Princess from Lord Daomig'rah was in need of a check up." The female bowed before the dragon and looked over at the goth. No one said a word, the two just let her do her thing and waited. After some time, the female sighed and shook her head, appearing to be rather upset... "I'm sorry...she's...has mental trauma. Tell me, what caused her to get into such a state?" She asked and peered up at the two with her curious eyes.

They both fell silent, both knew exactly what caused it and it was quite painful to remember... After Daomig'rah explained everything, the nurse appeared to be in deep thought. "I see... By the sounds of it, her passing out from blood loss and exhaustion...caused her to fall unconscious. Knowing her brother was killed...I can only assume that the death of him is causing the trauma, she's losing the will to keep living." She answered, closed her eyes once more and stepped back. "The best way to help in this situation, is to keep talking to her... Eventually she'll respond but in the condition she's in, there's a high chance of her dyeing..." That caused both of the men to widen their gaze, they hoped it was merely a simple matter of her just needing wake up...but now...

"You can't be serious! Kaiorin Coumetsu, isn't the TYPE to just give up on her life! There's people that actually care about her, how in the world could she lose her will to keep going?!" Ikkaku exclaimed after rising to his feet, his teeth were gritted and his lids dangerously narrowed.

"Forgive me but, I was just stating the facts... Now, if you'll excuse me." The girl bowed and turned to exit the room, leaving the three in there alone.

Daomig'rah had crossed his arms at some point and the long claws on his fingers, dug into his skin after gripping too hard. He was getting pissed, if she died...he would have no other reason to continue his truce with the Head Captain... He would kill all the Soul Reapers without a single regret, considering the culprit of her death was Haro...and he was a Soul Reaper... "I must go walk..." Twas his simple reply, then went to go leave but paused with his back to the other man. He gave a questioning glance towards Madarame's way, causing the Soul Reaper to squint his eyes in return.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Ikkaku answered with a low grumble, he couldn't believe that Dao was walking out on his unconscious 'daughter'...

Dao's head faced forward now, with contemplation in his eyes. "I must clear my head... My mood will not do her any good, it will not benefit her recovery..." He said, walked onward and left the throne room.

Ikkaku sighed and lowered his head, his expression changed from serious to slight mourn. "Kai..." He mumbled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A pair of mauve eyes opened up to see a dark room in her vision, that made her gasp and sit up straight as quick as she could. She darted her head all over to view her surroundings, apparently she was taken by those Vizards. She tried to move her limbs but, to no avail...she was tied up rather strongly. She looked down at her form, saw the kidou bindings around her and gritted her teeth. " _Great, now how am I supposed to get out of this?!_ " She mentally questioned in panic and tried to get free.

What she wasn't expecting, was for a man with a pink mustache to walk in the room with a tray of food. She froze in her place and so had he, now both gazing at each other with shock. Seeing her try to continue her struggling, he put the tray down and hurried over to her side. "Donieri please, calm down." He reassured, only to be shot down by a negative remark from the girl.

"YOU HAVE ME IN THIS KIDOU BINDING, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! LET ME GO!" She yelled, kicked her feet and tried her best to push herself away from Hachi.

His gaze softened, then stood up to get the food. After grabbing the tray, he went back over to her and lowered it to her level. "I don't want you to be hungry, here I made this for you." He gave a friendly smile and watched as her mauve eyes grew a rebelling look to them.

"I don't want it... Even if you did make it for me, I don't care to eat..." She said and averted her eyes to the side, she still had Haro's death on her mind.

"Please eat...you'll need your strength, starving yourself is not the best way to go..." He tried to convince her but, nothing seemed to work. After he seen no sign of acceptance, he just sighed and rose to his full height. He placed the tray back in its previous spot, then left the room.

"I don't care anymore..." Her voice echoed, while it shown her eyes holding depression.

Hours had passed and so far, the Vizards have failed at trying to make Maiya cooperate with them. One at a time, the Vizards took their turn in trying to make her eat so she wouldn't starve herself and neither of them managed... She'd get into a heated arguement with Kensei and Hiyori, stay completely silent when Rose came around, found Mashiro annoying, thought Lisa was too smart for her own good, refused to answer any questions from Shinji and mouthed off at Love.

They still had time though but considering the mayhem that was going on in the Seireitei, they began to question the time they had left. Not long did Shinji come in with a frown on his face, he disliked how stubborn she was being. He pulled a chair up, sat down and placed his elbows on his knees. "Listen...I understand that you're going through depression, because of your friend...but you need to open your eyes more... I had you bound in that kidou spell because I didn't want you running off on us, we all want you to realize that your no longer being controlled by that woman. She caused Haro's death, by sending him to do her dirty work. My friends and I know Kisaki from long ago, she attacked us... When that happened, I noticed just how dead most of her followers were and I'll say this now...their hope for anything else was gone... They only had one thing in mind and that was to complete the mission that Kisaki had given them; In the end, they all got killed and she wasn't there anymore... She got away, thinking that we Vizards were long gone by then... Those manipulated followers of hers, died in vein because she used them to do her dirty work... I seen a small spark of hope left in you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to save it, no one deserves to go through such a thing..." He started, then lowered his head and made shade veil over his eyes. His frown remained but, he was really serious about the situation. "Now...are you going to kill yourself for that evil woman...? Or are you going to go against her and help fend off those vampires, that's attacking the Seieitei...? Choose wisely, because once you do...there's no going back..." He finished and kept his stern irises on a pair of mauve ones.

Her eyes appeared to have the look of contemplation, she never thought about that... Seeing that she has a choice now, to go against Kisaki by helping out the other Soul Reapers...or to defend her... " _Aurora...Kisaki...I owe her..._ " She began in her mind but, clenched her fists at taking note of all the terrible things she had her do in the past. She was ordered to kill half breed infants, from baby to toddler... She was sent to kill an old man, that was abnormal... Innocent lives were taken and every time she'd take one...it'd upset her deep down. She never understood why it did but now that she thought about it, she finally understood... They were innocent...they weren't even hostile...and yet... "I killed them..." She whispered to herself, with tears brimming her eyes. She thought about how Kisaki had ruined their minds, Haro used to be very kind...very caring and considerate...he was the lord of his estate too. He saved her by draining the poison from her blood, gave her a place to be in his home, became close friends and she even met some of his family members... His family was kind as well...that was...until that one day, where one of his members ended up being taken over by his own traits... That day...she couldn't ever erase from her mind... She knew it wasn't right to kill the innocent half breeds or abnormal people, if they weren't even hostile... Better yet, they were in control of themselves so well, that they didn't even know they WERE half breeds or abnormal to begin with. All those deaths...all those lives being taken by her and Haro...had ruined their minds... It made Haro go insane, crazy even and made her...uncaring, every time she'd go to kill someone. She grown so used to killing, that she didn't realize that her mind was slowly falling towards the same level as Haro... She even began to think that he was mentally normal... More tears began to fall, as she leaned over and hid her face. Her long, side ponytail brushed past her face along with her long bangs, that covered one of her mauve orbs.

Shinji seeing this, his strict features got replaced with sympathy and had not once averted his brown gaze. "Have you 'finally' come to your senses...?" His words, made her cry out now...she cried heavily and slumped over even more.

She curled up, with heavy tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was so blind...after all this time... She regretted it, every bit of it and wanted nothing more than to cry out the pain that swelled up in her heart after those many centuries with Haro... It felt so good to cry, last time she did this was after...Haro killed his family member who lost their mind...

The blonde before her shut his eyes, stood up and was about to leave. "I'll be back in a few, I want to know what choice you've made..." He said before completely leaving and let her ball her eyes out, all alone.

Hachi came in not long after Shinji left and sat down next to her crying form. He put his big hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her, he knew she finally came to recognition...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Kurotsuchi's lab, he was giggling madly at how much fun he was having. Kisaki's weapon was remarkable and he thought such a thing like this machine, couldn't even be made... One would have to have a compatible mod soul for such a powerful gigai. He was standing in front of the tank that had the floating mod soul in it, he had changed a few details in the modified soul and he hoped it would work accordingly to what he had planned. "Simply astonishing! Now I must see, if my calculations in this mod soul is correct. If not, there is nothing to fear...I have a remote to turn him off, like the 'machine' he is.~" He mused, took a bit of time to turn the tube of liquid off and drain the substance out. He picked up the mod soul and paced over to Ronin/Metal. He stuck the pill sized sphere into the head of the gigai, then stood there waiting. A few good minutes had passed and he grew concerned. "How strange, it appears it isn't reacting to the body at all... I may need to do some adjustments, after all...messing with a mod soul that has already been edited before hand, is quite challenging." He put a finger to his chin and had his golden eyes roll up to the ceiling in thought. He walked over to the computer and began to compare the older and newer files, of all the things he's done to it.

What he didn't know, was that Reicon had woken up but remained laying on his back. In his point of view, it showed that he was scanning the entire area for his target. The entirety of the Seireitei came into view, looking like some yellow lined map. Countless words on the right side of his vision scrolled down like ending credits on a movie, with a line pointing to his target's said location. The name 'Ichigo Kurosaki', was above a blinking dot in the map. Slowly, his upper half rose and without a single sound, he got up off the table and onto the floor. Mayuri looked over at hearing clothes shifting and when he did, his eyes widened.

Soon a grin appeared, he was about to see what this thing was made of... He saw the Cyborg make its way past him and through the door, so he followed after getting a good grip on the remote in his robes. Nemu was busy outside, fighting off all the vampires, so he couldn't call out for her. The Cyborg's seven and eleven inch height, swayed from side to side tauntingly without even trying and his shirt like trench coat, waved behind him from the force of his pace.


	69. Chapter 69: He strikes again!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 69: He strikes again!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait... Hurricane Irma came around and hit us, luckily it was at level one in destruction... It only took out the electricity and cellular towers, so we had to survive in the dark a lot XD!

We went without electricity for a week and boy was it getting bad...

Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like this one because, something sweet and surprising is going to happen.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Down the hall, came the giant cyborg himself and was tailed by the twelfth division Captain. Vampiric soul reapers kept running past the seven and eleven inch male, not noticing the Captain's form hiding behind the Cyborg's tall body. Mayuri's golden eyes were strongly focused on the Cyborg's backside, taking in how he walks, how his body seemed relaxed and how every step Ronin would take, would make even some Vampires stare in horror.

As one of the vampires lunged at Metal, it was less than a second that its face got grabbed by his strong hand. Reicon just kept walking and carried the squirming Vampire along with him. All the vampires in the hall had stopped and seen the machine man mercilessly hold his victim high off the ground to his side. In the Cyborg's vision, it was showing him scanning every vessel in his line of sight. It's scan showed that they were dead already and they all had hostility towards him, after they seen their ally in his grip. Seeing as they were already a corpse, he simply crushed the vampire's skull with his hand. When he did, blood splattered all over the spot where he stood; It coated the one side of his body and drenched his hand.

Kurotsuchi blinked and kept his curious eyes upon the tall male, taking note of every little action the Cyborg makes. Soul Reapers who wasn't turned, looked up and saw the two, so they ran away knowing their Captain had taken care of Reicon and knew they weren't needed anymore. Mayuri didn't care, he was too interested in what was going to happen next. Tilting his head, he placed one finger to his chin and taped in hidden thought. " _Intriguing, it appears that the vampires had seen how this machine just effortlessly crushed one of their ally's head in..._ " He stated in his mind.

The hall was dark and ominous, crimson and gold diamond slits gleamed through the darkness. All their heads were directed in Ronin's location, menacingly and their bodies were masked slightly. The entire hall was covered in vampires... (This is where things start to get interesting.~ Play: 'Industrial Metal – The tyrants of Omnicide' It's a song for this epic moment...~)

Ronin stood there for a moment, him being stared down by those menacing slits in the darkness. His own dim yellow eyes targeted each and every vampire and calculated of how many he'd have to face, in order to reach Ichigo. Five hundred in twelfth division and possibly seven hundred outside...in his way... A foot in side view took a step forward, then suddenly...they all dashed after him. He simply walked forward like it was nothing and grabbed two heads, then smashed them together brutally, making blood fly.

Vampire after vampire lunged at him, landing countless hits with their Zanpakuto and not even fazing the machine man. He leaned his weight on one foot, vanished and appeared behind the first group. The group collapsed with gore gushing from their bodies.

Mayuri watched, as the Cyborg casually relied on his close quarters combat; Throwing punches, jabbing his elbow behind him to hit a foe at his backside in the ribs, grabbed one of their necks and smashed their body against the wall and caused it to crumble to the floor. Each vampire that would attack, he'd deflect them and do counter attacks. He was fast, yet didn't seem to lose even the slightest amount of stamina. He had gone through the dark hallway with Kurostuchi following after, he had already...taken down one hundred and twenty eight vampires with ease...

Ronin jumped into the air, gripped a fist and levitated, using his concentrated energy. His dim yellow lines and eye sockets glowed brightly in the darkness. He bolted after the next set of vampires, flying at great speed and buried his tight fist into the floor. Instantly stopping, he slid forward, jerked his forearm up into the air, squatted slightly and acted like he just did an upper cut. Vampires flew up and hit the ceiling as if gravity was turned upside down, making the surroundings shake and caused a gaping hole to appear. The vampires had been thrown up into the air, outside the building and high into the sky. He kept his gripped fist but, stood up straight and jerked it down like he just flicked filth off his hand. Down came those corpses, crash landing with great strength and caused dirt to fly all around him.

He continued on his way, with more vampires trying to strike him. The sound of vampire hisses, screeches and even laughter could be heard from the turned reapers. He had taken them all down, with Mayuri staring with intense focused irises.

Ronin seen more vampires come after him, so this time...he planted his feet firmly on the ground and rose his hands. As fast as those vampires lunged at him from all directions, he was quicker... His arms blindingly used the same...hadou that pushed his targets back harshly, only...it was with each hit he'd throw with his palms and punches. They all crashed backwards monstrously, their bodies smashing into pieces and made limbs fly...even heads.

More turned reapers cried out like vampires, drew their blades and aimed for his legs. He jumped into the air, landed on their skulls and crushed them underneath his feet. He vanished, with that same rattle sound emitting from his skill and kicked at more turned reapers. Side kicks, spin kicks and even grabbed a vampire by their hair and rammed his knee into their forehead. He vanished once more, deciding to clear the hall quicker and zipped all over the dark area. Once he appeared in the middle of the remaining Vampires...he stood there with his glowing features shining in the dark. (This is nearing the end of the song, when it's calm.~) In slow motion, streams of blood was in the air, all over the walls, the floors and dripped off his person. (Song ends here.! Hope you liked this part, there's more to come though.~)

" _Such a mess... Why must it use such power, when it could use less energy by not using violence to deal with them...? Honestly... Well, at least it took care of these corpses for me._ " He mentally noted and blinked, he just realized they were at the exit of the building. Seeing Reicon open the door, he made his way out and Mayuri trailed after. " _So far, it has taken care of those walking corpses that invaded my lab... I wonder where he is heading... I have edited its mod soul, so that it only obeys me. Perhaps I must test my theory, before I lose my opportunity.~_ " He mused in his head and grinned, clearly planning something.

Just as Reicon was about to open the door, Kurotsuchi's voice echoed behind him and made him freeze in place. "I order you to take down all of these Vampires, that has invaded the Seireitei!" Mayuri demanded and not once received a single response from the Cyborg.

Metal's hand lowered and his body turned to face the Captain, who watched him intently. A moment of silence in the dark hall issued, Mayuri thought he was actually going to listen. Though that thought turned to disappointment, when Reicon leaned forward and kicked his leg back. The door behind him got thrashed down by his strike, so when he stood back up straight, he ignored Kurotsuchi and left through the exit.

Mayuri was angry, he grumbled and clenched his fists. "How outrageous! What did I do wrong, in editing his mod soul?!" He angrily questioned, then followed after. They walked down paths and roads that were in his division, with many attempts of attacks from Vampires. He killed numerous Vampires, about six hundred of them had attacked him and the other one hundred coward away. So as they continued on to where Reicon was heading, Mayuri began to wonder if he was really heading somewhere or just...wondering...

Ronin hopped up on top a wall with the Captain doing the same, he leaned his weight one one foot after moving it forward and vanished. The same sound of a rattlesnake's rattle emitted and slowly faded, causing the scientist to widen his eyes in surprise. " _How peculiar... It appears Kisaki has invented her own type of acceleration technique, much like flash step, sonido and Hirenkyaku._ " He notes in his mind, before trailing after the Reiatsu Cyborg.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryu were all protecting each other's backs and fighting back against the Vampires. One vampire lunged at Rukia though, only to receive a blow to the head by Renji's shikai. "Thanks Renji." She thanked and collided her blade with another Vampire reaper's zanpakuto.

They were all minding their own fights mostly, keeping Vampires off of their friend's blind spots and killing them left and right. One lunged at Uryu from the side, though got punted by Chad's fist and got sent flying the opposite direction. "Be careful Uryu..." Twas all the big guy said, until...all the vampires had scurried away in fear.

"What the...?" Ichigo rose a brow and looked around, behind him though...made his expression grow shocked. "Guys, watch out!" He shouted, making his friends look in the said direction.

They all backed up in surprise, at seeing Reicon standing up on top a nearby wall and staring down at them. In his vision, he knew exactly who the strongest was so he just ignored the others. He kept gazing at Ichigo, the night sky was filled with stars and the moon rays made his grayish blue, dead skin seem more dead than before.

"Guys run, he's too strong for you!" Ichigo shouted and made everyone look back at him with even more shocked features. "He hurt Uryu pretty bad before, with just one blow! I can't risk you guys getting hurt, now hurry! Go help the Captains!" He rose his voice in panic. Just as soon as they were about to bolt away, Reicon had risen his fist and shot out that same yellow Hadou from before. It was heading straight for Orihime, so Ichigo rushed to her backside and tried hard to block it. "ORIHIME, RUN!" He yelled.

I-Ichigo!" She cried out in fear, then rose her arms. "Saten Kesh-" Before she got to continue, she felt Chad pull her back and drag her away. "C-Chad, what are you doing?! He needs our help!" She yelled out and looked back to the orange top.

"Uryu got hit once and was badly hurt, we can't fight and have Ichigo worry about us." The big guy stated and made Inou pout a bit. She hated not being able to help Ichigo...

"Yeah listen to him, I know for a fact that if we get hit even once...that we're done for!" Ishida said loudly as they ran, being next to Renji and Rukia.

"Is he really 'that' powerful!?" Renji exclaimed in shock, only to receive a nod from the Quincy. "Rukia, let's go help Captain Kuchiki!" With that, both him and Rukia ran to the said Captain.

"Orihime, Chad, you two go help Captain Ukitake's squad! They're close by. I'll head to Captain Kurotsuchi's division, there's bound to be Vampires there." As if on que, the two nodded with serious faces and all three of them parted ways.

Back with Ichigo, he had flash stepped out of the way knowing his friends ran off somewhere. The Hadou skill faded after covering a wide range of space. "Ban-...kai!" He yelled with his Zapakuto in front, changing into a long black sword and his attire appearing different like before. His expression grew strict, watching the machine man just stand there in silence. " _Come on, how is he still around?! Kenpachi defeated him didn't he?!_ " He pondered, with his stern eyes wavering in confusion. He brought up his sword, with both hands clamping on the hilt and stared intently at the Cyborg.

Reicon jumped off the wall, landed strongly on the ground and made dirt fly all around him. Ichigo squinted his eyes to try and focus more, that flown dirt masked the Cyborg's form so he couldn't see. Suddenly, bright lemon yellow glowing eye sockets and lines glistened through the dirt. (Play the song: 'Sovereign – 02 – Discovery' It's the last song for him, I hope you like it!) Spiritual pressure grew stronger, making the view of the scene shake. Out came Reicon with his Katana Zanpakuto charging after him, he was flying in his direction.

Ichigo brought up his sword, had his blade collide with his and was pushed back quite a ways by Ronin's sheer force. They clashed blades over and over, luckily Ichigo was able to adapt from the last fight they had, or else he would have been screwed again... Up in the air, he rose his blade with both hands and shouted his power attack. "GETSUGA TENSHOOOOOOOO!" Out came a beam of black, with red outlining it.

Reicon used his technique and vanished, he decided to scan Ichigo once more and the scan stated that his was a bit stronger than before.. His Shikai was needed, so he appeared on top of a nearby tree and gripped onto his sword like before. Blade pointing to the ground and the end of his hilt facing the sky. Glass began to appear around his form, then circle around his blade; It morphed into his Glass Machete. He gripped tightly, flipped it and made it spin in place, then grabbed it with his other hand. Soon he rushed after the boy but before he came face to face with him, Ichigo put on his hollow mask and made his Reiatsu sky rocket.

"GETSUGA TENSHOOOOOO!" He yelled once more. Seeing Reicon halt in his pace, he watched him pound the middle of his chest and saw even more but, thinner lines similar to the ones on his arms, appear. He used the same hand and put it before him, stopping the beam.

He rose his Machete slowly, then swung his sword at the attack and...moved it? It was as if the beam was attracted to the blade, he moved his Machete around like he was about to crack a whip and swung it to the side... The beam was redirected and was sent into the distance. Ichigo gasped, his pupils shrunk and managed to dodge an in coming yellow Hadou from the male.

" _WHAT IS HE?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! HE CAN MAKE THINGS HOVER IN THE AIR, MAKE HIMSELF LEVITATE AND CAN EVEN REDIRECT BLASTS?!_ " He questioned in a panic, before raising his blade and blocking the strike from Reicon's machete. Ichigo rose his spiritual pressure even higher, at knowing that he needed to go all out. "Getsuga tenshooooooooooooooo!" He yelled again, that beam was point blank and it hit the Cyborg immediately.

Once it died down, he gasped at seeing Ronin hover there in the air with a bit of scratches on his skin. He just took it, he didn't even try to block when it was point blank. He felt the guy's palm bash into his chest and felt sheer force from that Hadou push him backwards monstrously. He crashed through walls and skidded in a long line across the ground.

Reicon appearing on the ground, he leaned over slightly in the clearing and rose his forearm up close to his ribs. He stiffened his fingers inward and made debris circle around his person. More and more things got picked up from the surroundings and spun rapidly around him. Faster, faster and quicker they spun! More debris, swifter speed, all of that finally formed a giant tornado the size of a really wide F5!

Ichigo couldn't get close, he rose his free arm and shielded his face. Harsh winds and force came from the giant twister but, he tried anyway. He flash stepped and tried to get closer, then he rose his blade with both hands and shouted. "Getsuga Tenshoooooooo!" He yelled, using more of his power than he did before. That beam of his, tore through all the debris that was in its way and hit the twister. He cut down more debris that was heading his way, getting closer by the minute. He seen an opening, a small gap where no debris was in and took the chance. "GETSUGA-...TENSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He did it once more, shot through the hole and hit Reicon as hard as he could.

Ronin seeing this, he let go of all the debris from the concentrated energy and gripped with both hands. He brought down his machete after having it over his head and...blocked the beam? Ichigo's Gestuga Tensho split in two, as if a negative magnetic force repelled the blast. Ichigo widened his eyes, that was a powerful Tensho and he repelled it?

Reicon levitated off the ground, gripped his machete in one hand again and flew after Ichigo at full speed. Seeing the boy raise his Zanpakuto to prepare for impact, he vanished and appeared behind him. He was about to hit Kurosaki in the back of his head, until he paused. He froze in place, his body shook and the boy flash stepped out of the way.

He turned around to view the Cyborg and his expression grew confused, behind that mask. Ronin rose his hand and held the side of his head, shaking it from side to side. He swatted his machete around and swayed like some drunk person. His Glass machete reverted back to normal and hurriedly put the Katana back into its slot, inside his arm. Now he held his head with both hands and leaned forward, trembling.

In Reicon's vision, flashes of his mistress went by so rapidly... His own thought process began to question where she was, he was panicking. Scenes of how loyal he was to her, him becoming her body guard, becoming a soul reaper later on after she had and grew stronger. Scenes where he grew attached to her, more than any normal 'loyal' bodyguard. He was there for her, he comforted her, held her tight, protected her from stronger enemies and was always there for her. He...eventually fell in low with her.

(This is where it's close to the ending.~) Outside of his mind, he thrashed about trying to fight off the machine part of his mind; Then in a quick glance, he saw the senkaimone closing in the sky. Apparently someone had come into the Soul Society. He flashed out of view, flew over to it in a hurry with worry engulfing his mind, dead concerned for Kisaki. His hand out stretched towards the closing doors and as soon as the doors shut, his fingers were mere inches from it... He hovered there, in shock... Even though he can't express how he's feeling right now, one could truly feel it radiating off his form... (The song ends here, I hope you liked this!)

Mayuri down below, cocked his head to one side and took out his remote. "Astonishing, to think this weapon has such tremendous power." He mumbled, pressed a button and stood there.

Suddenly, Reicon's glowing eye sockets and lines faded to a dim yellow and his levitating form descended.

Ichigo stood there in surprise and dismissed his hollow mask, showing his gaping mouth. His Zanpakuto reverted back to normal, along with his attire and just watched the Cyborg's body fall. He flash stepped and caught the metal man with both arms underneath his armpits, holding him up. Ronin's head was lowered, dangling and Ichigo stared down at the turned off machine. " _What happened to him? Why was he acting like that...? For a moment, I could feel worry from him...and why did he rush over to the Senkaimone?_ " He asked himself, as he fell and landed on the ground. He placed the male on the surface, laying him on his back.

Over came Mayuri, catching the boy's attention when he seen a white coat in his peripherals. "Oh, hey Captain Kurtsuchi!" He greeted with a friendly smile, he looked pretty beat up too... "What brings you here?" He questioned, just to earn a scoff from the Captain.

"I am here to collect the weapon, it appears that it took some time for the new changes to take effect." He said as he strode on over, then stood before the metal man. "I have modified his mod soul; I unlocked the memories in his soul and made it to where he can think freely on his own. It appears that the woman named 'Kisaki', modified Reicon's soul and gigai. She made it so that he could not defy her orders or have free will to do anything on his own, his ability to speak was also taken away." He answered then allowed a short paused in his speech. "He is a Reiatsu Cyborg, which is why you couldn't defeat him. He was specifically made to handle strong spirit energy.~" He stated, only for Kurosaki to speak up.

"Then how was he able to repel my Gestuga Tensho and redirect it?" He blinked in curiosity, thinking that it was impossible for anyone to be able to pull that off.

"Simple, they are his Zanpakuto skills.~ Techniques that are similar to Negative Magnetism and an Electrostatic Field, only it was for Energy and not Electricity.~" He mused; He found it fascinating that Reicon's two skills were similar to those two scientific terms, having the same effect on energy instead. "By observing from afar, I confirmed that it is able to control energy. Being able to repel powerful strikes, redirect them, concentrate its own spirit energy to lift debris or weaker spiritual pressured beings in the air and even allow itself to levitate. It is a very thorough creation, I praise the creator for making such an interesting specimen! I still have yet, to dissect its body and see how everything works!" Now he was getting excited, he was wiggling his fingers and giggling, with a big grin plastered. "I wish to see what it is inside of him, that limits his energy!" He added, just to earn a nervous chuckle from the boy and a sweat drop.

"Well, thanks for showing up when you did. If it went on any longer, I don't know if I would've been able to defeat him... Oh, by the way..." He paused and grew a confused feature to him. "Is that why he was acting that way a minute ago?" He asked, referring to the previous scene of Ronin thrashing about and racing after the closing Senkaimone.

"Precisely. He reacted to the memories I have unlocked in his mod soul, though aside from his loyalty for Lady Aurora Kisaki, there will be plenty of space for his assistance in my lab.~" He replied, making the boy smile and nod.

"Well...thanks, again." He said and started to run off towards the others. "Good luck!" He waved goodbye as he ran and left the Captain there to ponder on his many thoughts.


	70. Chapter 70: Bring back the fire!

**Rise of the Descendant- Chapter 70: Bring back the fire!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: HEY GUYS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LOOOOOOONG, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! This chapter is very long but, for a good reason.~

I hope you all like this one, I've day dreamed about this whole chapter before and I could FINALLY, write it out!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So...? What's your decision?" Shinji questioned Maiya, who sat on the floor in the middle of the room. The Vizards all surrounded her with serious faces, keeping their eyes on her and hoped for a positive choice.

Maiya's head was held low, side bangs covering the side of her face and her arms behind her back. Tears were down her cheeks, eyes were hidden by shadow and her mouth slightly agape. She was able to open her eyes to the truth, to see through the manipulation and now...she regrets every action she took long ago. Slowly, she lifted her head and the look in her eyes...were strict... She looked as if she made up her mind and to their releif, her decision was good. "I'll fight...and kill those vampires." She said with a low voice and her mouth in a stern line.

Everyone smiled, they liked the choice she made and was happy to know...that they were able to save at least SOMEONE from Kisaki. "Good. Now, let's head out to the Seireitei. I'm sure the Soul Reapers there, will need all the help they can get." Shinji grinned and walked towards her. He unsealed the bindings on her and turned on his feet, his back facing her. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do!" He rose his voice and gestured for everyone to follow.

Donieri was astonished, she thought they would be hesitant at first when they heard she'd help them... Regardless, she smiled and stood to her feet. She paced out the entrance of the building, with everyone else and trailed along. As time passed, they went to a secret location and had the Senkaimone open up. They bolted through the doors of the gate, rushed through the thing and got into the Soul Society. Her and the Vizards all descended to the ground, landed perfectly on their feet and saw an impressive fight going on in the distance.

" _R-Reicon?!_ " Maiya questioned in surprise, seeing the Cyborg fight all out against that abnormal Soul Reaper. Her mauve eyes wavered in awe, at how powerful he truly was... Though something made him stop and she seen how he was acting, thrashing about with his hands on his head. He had seen the Senkaimone slowly close, so he rushed to the gate and reached out to it. Even after the doors closed just before his fingers could touch it, he remained in the air as if he had missed his chance at something. Oddly enough, she could feel worry and desperation radiating off his being... She knitted her brows together, confused at his actions. " _Weird, he's a Cyborg...how could he have any emotion? Didn't...Kisaki modify him, so he couldn't feel any emotion at all? Better question is...why, was he acting like that...?_ " She mentally asked, then suddenly felt a hand grab a hold of her and drag her back.

"Let's go!" Hachi demanded with a serious voice and pulled her along with him.

She did as told but, she looked over her shoulder and seen how he descended to the ground. The orange top caught him though, helped him to the ground and laid him on his backside. She wondered who that boy was, though didn't want to really worry about it... She was there to help now, so seeing Reicon being taken care of...actually relieved her. She was surprised, that the boy and the twelfth Captain didn't notice her or the Vizards.

After gathering in a small spot, Shinji and his group all turned to Maiya with expectations in her orbs. "Listen, since you're knew...why don't you prove to us that you're willing to help? I know that you finally came to your senses but, we need to know that we can really trust you with helping us." He said, only for Kensei to pipe in and cross his arms.

"Yeah, we don't need any backstabbers in this group. We already know what you can do...so why not use your Zanpakuto to wipe these vampires out?" He asked, with the sounds of screaming, vampire hisses and distant battle cries echoing from all around. Swords clashing together, metal grinding against metal from afar and many other sounds emitting from the surroundings.

Maiya stood there pondering, she noticed the enormous bundle of vampires masking the place and hesitated. She scanned her eyes all around, taking note of all the chaos that was going on. "With this many Vampires...I'd have to use my bankai... My shikai could take care of a ton of these guys but, my bankai would be better and wouldn't take as long..." She muttered to herself, causing a few Vizards to grow curious expressions.

"Bankai?" Mashiro asked with a tilt of her head, she blinked in curiosity and didn't think she was capable of having bankai...

Donieri looked over at the group and frowned, her fists clenched and she gulped. "Y-Yeah... My bankai... It would go by faster if I used it, I could wipe out a much larger amount of them but..." She trailed off, averted her gaze to the side and her breathing became a bit heavier. She was afraid of something...

"But what...?" Hiyori questioned with her arms folding in anger, one side of her lip curled up and her lids narrowed.

"I-I'm afraid...I'd kill more than just Vampires... My bankai...is...nuclear... It's dangerous to use around other living species..." Maiya answered. She didn't see the others just stand there with questioning looks, nor shocked ones. Suddenly, a big but comforting hand grasped her shoulder and made her jump slightly. She looked up to see Hachi smiling down at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll just put up a barrier so that your power won't hurt others. I'll make sure it's big enough for you to fight in, so no need to worry." His eyes showed reassurance and he closed them with a grin.

She smiled sweetly and a single tear fell down her face, she was happy to know that she had nothing to fear. Her mauve eyes wavered at that, so she wiped her tear away, turned to face the horde and breathed in slowly. Exhaling, she walked towards the vampires and her eyes held seriousness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Play the song: 'Bleach – Nothing can be explained' ) Kai was still unconscious on the couch, Ikkaku was sitting next to her and was brushing her bangs softly. His eyes held mourn and appeared distant, he yearned for her to wake up again...

In the goth's inner world, Ryu was seen dying...her flames were fainter than before and her eyes looked exhausted. "Kai...please wake up...I...beg of you... You're going to die...I'm going to die...and everyone that still cares and loves you...will be in pain of your death. Please...don't give up. Don't let the death of your brother, put your fire out... Ikkaku Madarame...is here with you right now, your great grandfather is here...you're back in Hueco Mundo... Please don't fall... Please...don't let the only light in your friend's eyes...go out. Rangiku, Orihime, everyone...you're the fire in the darkness that lights up... In Ikkaku's eyes, you're the single burning flame that spreads herself like wildfire... The woman who gained his attention, the one who makes him feel alive...is you. He loves you...please...don't let him go... I know you love him, you just don't understand it... Just know...that he's here for you right now, watching over you... Let him...be the wax on the candle, so you may burn your flame once more... He needs you to melt into his heart, because...he truly has...embraced your fire." Her words echoed, as she held Kai in her folded blazing wings.

Small whispers resonated from the goth's mouth, shocking the dragon and making her peer down. "He...needs me...?" Ryu heard her ask. If the dragon could show expression right now, she'd be smiling happily and motherly at knowing she finally responded.

"Of course he needs you...so many people do... In the darkness, without the flame...there is no light... In his eyes, the only fire that burns in his heart...is for you...and for battle... He is just like you and seeing that his true love is dyeing, the flair in his heart is slowly doing the same..." She paused, hugged her tighter and closed her solid, flaming gaze. "Kai...I shall ask you this once... Do you...love him...? Will you return his feelings and allow him to fuel your fire?" She asked, only to be met with silence. She let go a bit, to look down and view the punk.

Kai's eyes widened, her mouth still agape and her orbs wavered. Tears began to fall, she finally realized...truly realized it... Her breaths became heavier and her slits grew thinner, life was slowly coming back to her blazing orbs. The scene slowly faded to black and the sound of a heart beat resonated, with the very words from her voice echoing in the dark. "I...love him... I...I..." Her voice sounded as if she was about to cry... (Song ends here.~)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ikkaku was closer to her face now, one arm on one side of her head and his other hand stroking the other side. His forehead was touching hers, his eyes were closed and the attempts of wanting to cry grew stronger. He didn't want to cry though, it would only make him seem weak... "Kai...come back to me...please... I need you...more than you know..." He said, opened his eyes half way and viewed her eyelids. He kissed her passionatly, stayed like that for a moment then parted.

In came Daomig'rah through the door, he smiled at seeing how much Madarame loved her. Without warning, her eyes gradually opened and appeared dazed. Both men gasped slightly, only for...the goth...to wrap her arms around Ikkaku's neck and pull him into a strong, passionate kiss. He was shocked, eyes widened and seen how her eyes closed at the contact. He was melted, he gave in and kissed back.

After a moment had passed, she loosened her arms and grinned her wicked grin... The one grin he missed so much... He grinned the same, blushed heavily and chuckled. "It's about time you woke up, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't ever wake up again." He chuckled once more, only for her to reply.

"I love you...you idiot." Those words surprised him even more, he finally got to hear those words...after all that waiting... His grin fell, orbs widened and his face turned beat red. He got pulled into another forced kiss by her, which he gladly accepted and returned.

Dao was rather happy at the scene, he smiled and was so thrilled to know his 'daughter' was alive. That she woke up, when he was told that she'd die if she didn't fight off that derpession or grow the will to keep living.

After they parted again, he grinned like an idiot and stood up off the couch. He jerked a thumb behind him and propped his sword over his one shoulder. "Looks like bringing you here was worth it. Only problem is, bringing your stuff here wasn't..." He pouted and looked over at her belongings.

She only grinned and stood up from the couch, tackling him to the ground. "Who the hell told you, I was done?!" She yelled out, as she lunged at him from the side of the scene and all you could hear was a thud.

Dao, for once, stiffled his laguther and looked away with a balled fist to his mouth. She kept kissing Madarame's face too and once she was done, she stood up. She stretched, pooped her back and watched as her lover stood back up too. His face...had black lip marks all over it...and a much deeper tomato red color on him. "Well, I can tell you feel better." He mumbled and wiped his face, still having that idiotic grin on.

"Well..." Kai began, her aura changed from excite and happy, to sorrow. "What happened to Haro, is he dead...? If not, I'll kill him myse-" Before she got to finish, Ikkaku's hand covered her mouth and his features seemed serious.

"I killed him...don't worry... Your brother would be proud of you, for not letting his death go in vein... If you had died and Tatsibura still lived, his death would've been for nothing. There is one thing though, do you want to kill off his army? I'm actually hoping it'll satisfy you some, considering you hate Tatsibura..." He spoke, smirked and lowered his hand from her mouth.

The only thing in view now, was Kai's signature grin that I'm sure everyone missed. "Damn right... Let me kick their asses, down straight to hell...~" That made Ikkaku grin, he just loved her enthusiasm and...everything about her.

After a while of gathering back up her things, getting dressed and leaving Hueco Mundo after saying goodbye to Harribel, they ran through the garganta. At the end of it, Kai spoke to Ryu in her mind. " _Oi, Ryu... Thanks...for everything... How's your fire, is it back to normal?_ " She asked, just to receive a reply right after.

" _Anything for my mistress...and yes, after you woke back up, my fire instantly returned to normal. Thank you too, for not giving up... I will forever be at your side, so please...use my power as much as you like... Just 'don't' over do it._ " Ryu answered, with her strong, mature and deep voice.

" _Haah- you kidding!? I AIN'T GONNA HOLD BACK ON THEIR ASSSES, YOU CAN FORGET IT!_ " She yelled excitedly, only to earn a sigh from the dragon then a chuckle. She and the two men, all hurried back into the world of the living. They rushed over to a closing Senkaimone, made it through and got out the other side. They descended and landed on the ground, with Dao catching all of her belongings when Ikkaku dropped them by accident. Madarame landed perfectly on his feet, next to Kai and they all stood there staring at the mess.

"Hey...erm...d-...dad...?" The goth hesitated and that shocked him, his eyes widened at those words. Seeing his slits move over to view her, he smiled genuinly and nodded.

"Yes...? "He asked, feeling like a real father now after hearing her call him that.

"Can...you take all my stuff back home...? I wanna fight these guys off, the damn goons are all over this place." She stated, gestured to all of the vamps and he nodded once more. He was so happy, that she FINALLY called him dad... Soon, he sonidoed and left them two there alone.

Ikkaku hugged her from behind, making her go stiff. "Relax, you're fine." His words made her muscles loosen a bit, she was NOT used to hugs... He wanted to hold her like that forever, though it was disurpted when one of the Vizards spotted them.

"Hey!" Shinji yelled out and waved their way, causing Ikkaku and the goth to look over. They spotted the Vizards and both of them rose a brow.

"Who the hell are you...?" They both asked in unison. Shinji just frowned but, grinned at realizing who they were.

"You're Ikkaku and you're Coumetsu, right?" He pointed a finger to both of them, with it darting between the two. Seeing the baldy nod, he was about to say something when...Kai...fast walked up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"How the hell do you know who we are...?" The goth questioned, lifted the man off his feet with one arm and bore her slits into his eyes.

"Take it easy, I just got word that you were the half breed here that Kisaki's followers were after." He said and sweat dropped with a grin, he had a hand up in defense. She kept eying him like he was a huge threat in her eyes, though with a hand being placed on her shoulder...she look over it and seen Madarame.

"Yeah, what he said..." Ikkaku stated with a grin, making her anger die down and had her click her tongue.

She let go, turned to the side and was about to walk away, until...in the corner of her eyes...she seen Maiya. They both spotted each other and froze, Maiya's eyes were comically white and round while Kai's were wide with thin slits. Next thing everyone knew, she sonidoed and tackled the girl to the ground.

YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOUR FRIEND KILLED MY BROTHER!" Twas all was heard off screen, the Vizards stood there with hysterical expressions and Ikkaku made a face palm. "WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE HIM STOP?!"

The scene now showed that Kai was on top of Maiya, strangling her and pure rage was evident in her eyes. "I SHOULD KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She raged, though was picked up from under her armpits and got pulled back, by her bald lover.

"Kai c'mon, I know it's hard to know she was friends with Haro but, let her talk dammit!" He rose his voice in frustration, soon seeing her calm down a bit.

"Fine..." She huffed and sat down cross legged, after he released her. After a while of explaining, Kai had a risen brow and her head was tilted to one side. "Well shit..." Twas all she had to say, then grinned real big.

Maiya had a couple tears down her face, with mourn in her mauve eyes and regret. That was until Kai's hand planted on top of her head and felt her rub it. She squinted her eyes, then looked up at the six foot woman in shock. A huge ass grin was on the goth's face, that made Donieri question her at that moment. "IF ya told me, that you never regretted it and hadn't of explained that shit to me, your head would've been mine... Now c'mon...let's go kick some ass together! LET'S TEAM UP AND WIPE OUT THIS VAMPIRE'S PALE ASSES!" She pumped a fist in the air, sonidoed and gained some distance between them. Maiya was shocked, though got replaced with an appreciative smile.

" _Did...she forgive me?_ " She mentally asked, stood there and watched as Kai put her two daggers's hilts together. What caught her off guard, was when the goth shouted out of the blue.

"GET YOUR REAR OVER HERE NOW!" She yelled with a grin, her slits looking over her shoulder at the girl in that same stance. She saw Maiya giggle a bit and trot on over to the goth's side, though still provided distance. "Ya ready?! We're goin' all out, so go straight to bankai!" She rose her voice excitedly. In the background, you could see Hachi sit down and plant his hands together. A giant dome formed over a large portion of the Vampires and gave a tremendous amount of space in the sky.

Maiya seeing this, she exhaled in relief and nodded. She too, rose her Zanpakuto up and they both activated their Shikai. "Beat'em to a pulp, Honou Ryu!" She yelled out, soon it was Maiya's turn. "Stand back and watch, Vendethiel...Evoke...!" Donieri commanded and soon, they both formed their Shikais.

Kai jumped back away from Maiya, took her stanced and moved her arms like before. "Bankaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" She screamed out, making a large pillar of lava erupt from the ground and expand. After it died down, it rained and the very substance dripped off her body like oozing liquid. Maiya's eyes twinkled at the view, she's never seen such an amazing Bankai before...such fire...so much light coming from her... After seeing Ryu stand up and sprawl her wings out, a tear fell down her cheek... She's never seen something seem so passionate and beautiful... Seeing Kai stand there though with her fist in the air, she thought she was so bad ass... So much flair...it was actually much brighter than before, compared to when Kai last used her bankai.

The goth looked down and lowered her fist, grinned and put her hands on her hips. Her hair was still down though... Her flaming reiatsu made of literal fire, caused her hair to fly up with the burnt off piece of the wrapping from her forearms, doing the same. Her shihakusho top was gone, socks and shoes were missing and strands of her hair kept wavering in her face a bit. "You're turn.~" She grinned and mused, with giggles escaping her lips.

She smiled, nodded and took her stance as well. She stabbed her staff in the ground, placed her hands on top the skull and shut her eyes. "Bankai...Vendethiel, Gather!" She shouted. Suddenly, two pink fluffs appeared and attached to her hands, turned red and had an upside down V for a mouth with serious eyes. The skull from Schneider turned into a regualer skull, appeared on top of her head and made her hair fall to her shoulders. The skull had narrowed eye sockets, with small fangs on either said of the upper teeth. Like before, there was no jaw, only the upper teeth. Those same butterflies from before, spun around her head, then attached to the sides of her scalp, making it look like she had a lot of small butterfly wings on the sides of her head. Once she opened her eyes though...they were different. The sclera was black, she had large black pupils and a big, red ring in the middle. The rings in her eyes looked like the letter 'Q' with the tail end, reaching to the outer corners of her elven orbs. Her bangs remained but her long and graceful side ponytail didn't. "I'm ready..." With those words, she smiled and made Kai laugh loud.

"Awesome, love that damn skull haha!" She complemented and turned to face the confused vampries, that were sealed inside the dome. Maiya walked over, stood to her right side and looked up at her. Kai grinned down at her, Donieri did the same with her eyes viewing the goth and they both nodded. (Play: 'Xandria – Until the End Instrumental version' I think you'll love it! This is gonna be awesome, I hope you enjoy this!)

They looked forward, with Maiya taking a deep breath and Kai chuckling at the Vampires. They walked onward like a couple of bad asses in slow motion, (First guitar part!) then vanished from sight. In side view, Kai was flying on her dragon and Maiya was to her side running with her arms behind her at full sprint. Ryu was shooting out flames from her mouth, catching Vampires on fire and Maiya was socking them with her fluff covered fists.

Each hit the vampries took, a mini nuclear explosion would take place after she'd get out of the way.

(First calm part, Maiya's scene.) She jumped away to gain distance from Kai, got surrounded by Vampires and looked around her with a serious face. She flash stepped, spun and kicked mosntrously hard on the nearest vampire's head and sent it flying. She sprinted past several Vampires like a rogue, punching them as she passed them up and made them get caught in a mini nuclear explosion behind her. Those explosions would take up three vampires who had a good distance between each other.

She flahsed all over her area, did upper cuts and exploded them with the mini nuke punches. Right hooks, left hooks, upper cuts, she performed hand to hand combat relating somewhat to boxing. She black flipped, dashed off to the right and sprinted past more Vampires, making them explode as well.

She was so fast, much like a rogue in Soi-Feng's squad and she'd cause so much destruction with just her bare fists alone. From sky view, countless mini nuke explosions appeared and lit up several spots.

She went and socked another vampire in the jaw, making its head fly back and its skin ripple around her fluff covered fist. She vanished at the same time, when her fist glowed and exploded from contact. (After small chorus.) Kai came in, socked a few vampires who came up behind Maiya and grinned. (small violin part) Donieri smiled back, then jumped in the air and allowed Kai to use her Tanki- sha at a large amount of vampires.

They faught back to back, Maiya using her nuclear hits and Kai shooting out her lava Cero. They were like that for a good minute, (Third guitar piece) until they parted ways once more and got into a clearing.

Maiya brushed past countless Vampires and had them explode once more, while Ryu flew around in the sky in the background and shot out her lava cero. Maiya's speed was so fast, that her hair was brushed back during her run. (second calm part) Once she got in a clearing, she stood in the middle, tears ran down her face and she cried out a battle cry. As if to tell Haro that she's putting her foot down. Arms to her sides and head looking up to the sky, with her eyes shut. (Fourth guitar part) She vanished, appeared at the highest limit in the sky, within the dome and descended. (Male, powerful chorus!) As she descended, the tail in the red ring of her eyes, extended through the other side of it and turned clock wise. Now it was a long line down the middle. She fell with her body out straight facing the ground, arms to her sides and a very serious face on her features.

(In the male chorus, where it brings back that particular beat.) She crash landed into the ground, made it quake, chunks up rooted and a gigantic...nuclear blast expanded widely. It was enormous, if it wasn't for Hachi's barrier...it would've taken a large portion of the Seireitei... Heavy winds, quakes and everything astonished the Vizards and surrounding soul reapers. The blast engulfed Kai and might I tell you...it didn't faze her...she loved it!

(Another guitar part!) After it died down, Maiya fell to the ground panting but was picked up by Kai when she flew by on her dragon. She kept her on Ryu, jumped off and used her Tsuchi no Kujiku skill, engulfing many vampires in one go. She spun, danced around and faught the vampires. Maiya watched from above, as she remained on Ryu's prehistoric backside.

Kai was laughing, enjoying herself and swatted her arms out to either sides. "Tsuchi no funkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She yelled out, causing six large circles to appear all around her. The same amount of lava pillars erupted and engulfed each other, creating a much larger, much more vast pillar than her Kujiku one.

Maiya widened her eyes, stunned at the gigantic pillar and gasped. It kept expanding, more and more it took up the vampires. (Third calm part!) After the pillar ceased, she stood there grinning as the lava trickled down her body. Maiya got down and smiled, both panting with Donieri sweating a bit. Their eyes lingered on each other, gazed at each other for a good moment. (When it picks up again) Soon they both grinned, with Kai chuckling and both vanishing from sight.

The Vizards watched in awe, they've never seen such power being tossed around like that... They truly had great spirit energy to be able to pull all of that off. Ikkaku, Daomig'rah who returned and was watching the fight, the vampires outside the dome watching in fear, all the Captains now observing the scene and Ichigo and his group, were watching in amaze. Even Yamamoto was watching, with a grin of approval on his face.

More and more vampires got killed, engulfed in flames, in lava, in mini nuke blasts and lava Ceros. Ryu spitting out her firebreath, Kai using her Tanki- sha and Maiya now using the same hadou that Schneider used against the Vizards.

(Female chorus!) With the final touch, the entire dome lit up with red and yellow, causing the ground to quake and the winds to brush harshly against everyone outside the dome. (Song ends here! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I DAY DREAMED ABOUT THIS MOMENT!) After the light faded, lava was all over inside the barrier, smoke littered the air from Maiya's nuclear explosions and they both appeared sitting on uncovered ground. Their backs leaned against each other and they panted, like they just ran a marathon.

Kai began laughing, which caused the girl behind her to join in. "That felt so good! The heat from your nuclear explosions was so nice, it made me enjoy the fights even more! Why the hell didn't you tell me, you had this kind of power?!" She questioned with excite, looked over her shoulder and peered down at the maroon haired girl.

"Sorry, I...don't like mentioning my Zanpakuto! I'd be a Captain right now, if the Head Captain knew before hand that I had a powerful bankai..." She muttered, lowered her head and frowned.

"Bruh...look at me... I'm not a damn Captain and yet, I have something that even goes BEYOND bankai!" She yelled out, turned around to fully face Maiya, then crossed her legs and arms. Ryu came flying down and landed elegently behind the goth, with her wings folded.

"Wait what?! BEYOND BANKAI?! HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Doneiri exclaimed in question and turned to fully face her as well. She sat on her legs, leaned over and propped herself up with her hands.

Grinning, Kai narrowed her eyes and chuckled. "Because...I can fuse with my dragon, I'm half Soul Reaper and half Hollow Dragon, I've finally mastered my fusion!" She rose her voice, planted her fists on her upper thighs and leaned forward. "I'm proud to say, that I'm Daomig'rah's descendant.~" She mused, causing Maiya to gasp and lean back in shock.

After meeting Kai for the first time, seeing her fire run rampant all over the place, her personality, who she was...being related to Daomig'rah and all... If anything...she probably would've thought Kai was evil...if it wasn't for those encounters and being able to get to know her before hand. She smiled at the goth, remembering what Shinji said about how most abnormal beings, would train to control their traits and power... She closed her eyes, smiled happily and giggled. "That's so cool.~" She replied, giggled more and acted like she was cooeing over a celebrity. The sun was rising over the horrizon and brought light to parts of the sky, providing a memorable scene.

After Hachi took down the barrier, both the ladies looked up and seen the audience they had. Kai stood up, seen Ikkaku and blushed. She seen him smile at her, walk towards her and clap. "Well done Kai, you and Doneri took down most of the Vampires in the Seireitei!" Kai looked away and blushed, her black lips in a frown and her fists clenched.

"Idiot..." She mumbled, only for Ikkaku to suddenly hug her tightly and grin wickedly.

"You're the idiot for causing more Chaos than the vampires..." He mumbled, laughed and let go. Seeing her eyes wide and a beat red face, he felt victory from it.

"Coumetsu, why don't you and Doneiri go rest...? The Captains shall take care of the remaining vampires." Yamamoto spoke up, who appeared behind the three with his kane in hand. He was smiling at the two, rather proud of Kai too, that she gained so much power and learned how to control it. "You deserve the right... You two wiped out most of the Vampires, there's very little left now..." He added, then rolled his irises over and saw the Vizards...with dropped jaws. He nodded his head once in a greeting, only to receive the same thing from them. "They will aid the Captains as well, so go on ahead to squad four barracks." With that, the old man walked away and was suddenly attacked by vampires.

Daomig'rah grabbed the Vampires's heads and snapped their necks like tooth picks, making the old man gaze at the dragon in slight surprise. He cleared his throat, brought back his strict gaze and viewed the male. "Coumetsu will be fine on her own for now, come with me... I shall fill you in, on what you wanted to know from earlier..." He stated, watching as Dao looked over at the goth, then back to him. Seeing him nod, he made his way past and was followed by the ancient dragon.

"I can't wait to fight her, she's gonna be so much fun.~" Kenpachi mused, walked off with a huge grin and laughed. Yachiru was on Kenny's shoulder, smiling at the goth and giggling.

All the Captains that remained, all walked off to take care of the rest, while Ichigo and his friends ran up to the three. Yumichika and Rangiku came sprinting over as well, excite on his features and giggling emittting from the blonde. "That was absolutely beautiful! I've never seen such beauty in fire like that, especially when it's being recklessly used!" Yumi chirped and hummed in delight, as he stood next to Ikkaku.

"You're telling me..." Chad spoke up behind Ichigo and they all stared at the two ladies.

"Great job at killing these Vampires Coumetsu." Kurosaki smiled Kai's way and looked over at Orihime, who stepped up.

"Yes, it was awesome! You looked like a dragon tamer from one of my stories, who has the power to shoot out lava! YOU'RE LIKE A SUPER HERO!" She exclaimed childishly, she was going through one of her silly fantasies again...

"YOU WERE SO GREAT!" Rangiku chimed in and pulled the goth in a tight hug, forcing her breasts to choke the living day lights out of the poor punk... After recognition hit her, she let go of the goth and blinked in confusion. "OH! Sorry about that, my boobs just got in the way!~" She laughed and watched as Kai gave her a dangerous glare.

As time passed, everyone needed to get back to killing off the few remaining vampires. Kai was sitting in one of the beds in squad four barracks, she was practicing the new song she was given from the men in the world of the living. Maiya watched near the closed door, with Ikkaku beside her, Yumichika next to him and Rangiku sitting in a chair near the bed.

They listened to her practice for a while, made comments here and there and joked around. With the day going by, she was having fun and she believed...choosing to keep living for everyone else who actually cared about her, was worth all the depression and pain... She got her fire fueled again and Ikkaku made sure of that, cause he didn't want to lose the only fire in his darkness aside from the love for battle and his friends.

(It's not over yet, stay tuend for the next chapter.~)


	71. Chapter 71: Competition

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 71: Competition.~**

" _Reicon...Ronin Reicon...Metal...Reicon... My dear bodyguard, I'm terribly sorry..._ " Kisaki's disembodied voice echoed mournfully in the darkness, soon having the scene show the very woman laying on her back in Urahara's shop. Hands neatly placed over her stomach, eye closed, a blanket over her and resting in a futon that seemed to be in an empty room. No windows, no light, just darkness...not even the door to the room, had light showing from under the crack. " _If only...if only you didn't get killed...by Hueco Mundo's fierce ruler..._ " She added, soon showing her hands clenching a bit in response to her thoughts. " _You were the only person, that truly understood my pain... After my husband died, after I had killed him...and my family provided me with you...I felt...a little relieved. You grew to understand my view of things, you understood my pain, my thirst for vengeance... You were always there by my side, protecting me when I needed it. You were no ordinary loyal body guard, it felt as if you held stronger emotions than mere loyalty..._ " She said, reached into her robes without opening her eye, or moving a muscle elsewhere. " _Though...Kisuke Urahara...the boy whom I've only ever met, when he was but a lad...opened my eyes... I've been killing innocent half breeds and abnormal beings, without even rethinking my actions... Those who have the blood of more than one being, train to master their power and traits... Why...hasn't that ever occurred to me...?_ " She mentally questioned herself, pulled out a communicator and held it to her violet lips. "Reicon...this is your mistress... Do not continue with our mission... You...do not have to keep fighting...anymore..." She began, then opened her crimson eye from side view. Her slit held pain and sorrow in it, regret was one of the biggest emotions in there though. "Abort our mission, we no longer...have to hunt them down..." With that, the odd and small communicator she had in her hand, blinked as if sending the message. She lowered her hand, sighed and shut her eye, before stuffing the item back in her robes. Her hair was beautifully sprawled out around her frame and the spider leg like hair strands remained around her cheeks.

"So you decided, huh?" Kisuke's voice emitted and made her open her crimson orb. He was standing in the doorway, with a friendly smile on his face and arms crossed. "I see you finally understand, didn't take you long at all did it? I'm surprised, here I thought you would take a while.~" He added, causing the woman to chuckle once and roll her head to the side.

"My dear bodyguard, should be of no trouble now... My communicator will send the message into his gigai, so that he can read it when he gets his chance..." She said, slowly sat up and held her forehead. Her revealing kimono that was cleaned up a while back, was on her. When she leaned over to hold her head, her chest was exposed a bit and that made the shop owner flap his fan open to hide.

"Well, thank you. Though, would you be so kind, as to cover yourself? It's rather distracting.~" He mused playfully, whilst hiding behind his fan.

She looked down, shook her head and straightened back up. "Forgive me..." Twas all she said. Her seductive facade was but a mere cover up, to hide the pain and to prevent any rise of caution from others. Her voice expressed how she felt and he could hear it.

"I know what you're thinking... 'How could I ever atone, to my crimes? How could I ever make things right again?' Well...simple." Kisuke spoke up, catching the woman's attention. He seen her look over with a slightly widened eye, so he could 'tell' he was spot on. "Apologize, don't continue killing anymore and live in a secluded life." He finished, unfolded his fan and stashed it in his robes. "Also, if you ever want to see Reicon again, you must have a chaperon. You can't leave my shop without someone watching you... Earlier, the Head Captain contacted me saying that the vampires in the Seireitei have been dealt with. Everything's back to normal now, so he will allow short visits if you promise not to attack anyone and allow a couple people to watch you." Finishing his sentence, he turned to face the door and said one last thing before leaving. "Head Captain Yamamoto, cares about you... You were like a daughter to him after you became apart of his squad long ago. He's just trying to set you right again, so if I were you, I wouldn't ruin my second chance." He stated and left the room, leaving the woman there to ponder on her own thoughts.

She lowered her slit, mourn still engulfed it and shade veiled over her forehead a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in the Soul Society, Mayuri was mesmerized by all the information he gained from watching the recent fight with Ichigo. He was typing up a storm on his computer, giggling and watching all the contents on his screen zip past his eyes. "Quite intriguing indeed! So, Lady Aurora Kisaki invented those skills of his to make him that much more capable in a fight.~ I'm more inclined to dissect him now, to see how everything processes within!" He got up, rushed over to the turned off cyborg and got a scalpel out from a drawer next to him. He cut open the cyborg's stomach, opened the cut more and viewed the insides. It had all the needed organs that's meant to run a gigai or body but, something light blue caught his attention. He cocked his head to one side in interest, blinked and grinned. "My my...what have we here?~" He questioned no one in particular. "NEMU, BRING ME A SMALL PAIR OF PRONGS!" He demanded, as he yelled over his shoulder.

Not too long after did the said woman appear next to him and hand over the item. He jerked the prongs from her grasp hurriedly and slowly but surely, pulled out the object from Reicon's body. He rushed over to another random table and placed it on the surface, with his golden eyes analyzing every detail it had. It was indeed light blue but, it had a spherical shape and it was the size of his palm. "How peculiar, such an odd piece we have... Could it possibly be the very thing, that aided the Cyborg's power? To imbue power into the gigai and provide its ability to analyze its surroundings? Hmmm...though in order to do so, the sphere would have to hold the ability to detect reishi or spirit energy from a large radius. Perhaps Kisaki created this item, so that this weapon could use its detection capabilities..." He pondered out loud, moved his irises up to the ceiling and tapped his chin with his long fingernail. As if a grand idea came to mind, he snapped his fingers and rushed over to the cyborg. "If I could get any recordings of how he views his fights, I could gain more information on how he operates!" He hassled, took off the cyborg's mask, hooked the gigai's head up with wires and connected them to the computer screen not too far away from him.

He typed on his keyboard, making specific commands to have his computer sync with the cyborg's memory and expose it on screen. Sitting down now, he watched as all the fights that had taken place in Ronin's cyborg life, zoomed through his eyes. It showed him scanning targets of all kinds, the results, the details of their targets and how much energy he needs to use against them. It showed many scenes of the machine analyzing the surroundings and mapping it out in a large radius, to find his targets or to find his destinations. It shown how his scans picked up the amount of hidden spirit energy and unused energy, even picking up heart rates. He was mesmerized by all the details he was getting, so much that his face was almost touching the screen... "Truly...absolutely incredible! All this information is magnificent! That orb must aid the gigai in many ways, consisting of detection for reishi and other living species around it! This orb should be named, 'Reishi Indicator'! Such a suiting name for a unique creation!" He exclaimed happily, then picked up the orb and walked back over to Reicon. He placed the orb back into Ronin's abdomen area, closed the cut and cleaned everything up.

Hearing a knock on the door, Mayuri jerked his head around and angrily shouted. "What could be so important, as to interrupt my work?!" He yelled out, with his golden eyes glaring at the doorway.

"Sir forgive me for intruding but, the Head Captain told me to let you know that you'll be getting a visitor soon. It's 'Lady Aurora Kisaki', sir! The Head Captain just got informed, that she wished to see 'Metal Reicon'." The subordinate was bowing to his waist, keeping his eyes down so to not show any disrespect.

"Lady Aurora Kisaki...how unexpected.~ The very woman who caused so much mayhem and also created this masterpiece of a weapon..." He said to himself and thought for a moment. Soon a grin grew over his lips and chuckled. "Very well, prepare for her visit and don't be slow about it! We have no idea when she will arrive!" He replied with a wave of his hand, gesturing for him to hurry.

"Yes Captain!" With that, the said subordinate rushed out the door and informed everyone else in the lab.

Kurotsuchi looked back over at Metal, with a contemplative look in his eyes. It was about an hour later and everything was prepared. The inside of the building looked neat and cleaner, no random wadded up paper balls on the floor either...

The Captain was sitting in his office now, tapping his long fingernail on his desk and appeared very impatient. "How long must I wait...?! Honestly, if she was-" Before he got to finish his rant, Nemu appeared and bowed in her place.

"Lady Kisaki is here, Master." She said, only to see her Captain suddenly bolt out of his seat and rush out the door. She blinked in wonder, watched his fleeting form and had a random question mark pop up above her head.

At the entrance of the building, Kisaki was using her seductive facade again and passed up many scientists. She had her fan out and was flapping it close to her face. The same hat from before was back on her head, her hair back up in a neat bun, those pink hair pins holding it up and her robe's color was a mahogany tint. Those black rims remained though and the sound of her clogs clacked against the flooring. All the males kept gawking at her with surprise and daze, though she ignored it... She was more into finding out about what happened to her bodyguard, than attracting men. Behind her was Kisuke and a rogue from squad two, keeping a close eye on her.

"Is 'she' the woman who started all that chaos?!" A whispered voice questioned someone beside them. "I don't know but, she's being watched by Kisuke Urahara! 'THE' Kisuke Urahara!" The other voice answered back. Countless whispers from scientists echoed around her, as all three of them waltzed down the hall.

She chuckled at the murmurs, lowered her head to keep her hat from revealing her eyes and continued her seductive walk. She paused in place at seeing a Captain quickly pace in her direction. She curved her body to one side, tucked her arm under her other one and fanned herself softly.

"So you're Lady Aurora Kisaki, the one who created such a magnificent weapon.~" Mayuri cooed and grinned, then gazed upon her smirking form. "I must say, I surely wasn't expecting someone with such wits, to appear rather...exposed..." He mumbled, frowned a bit and looked at her attire.

"My oh my, so judgmental...yet has quite an interesting fashion sense~ Haven't you ever heard, to never judge a book by its cover? That 'saying', certainly lives up to its reputation.~" She chuckled with her mouth closed in amusement, in a low tone and snapped her fan shut. "Now, I heard from a little birdie...that you're holding my precious cyborg here. Might I see him, please?~" She questioned, seeing as the very Captain...had...a faint blush on his cheeks...?

"Certainly...this way..." He responded in a rather annoyed tone, then made his way over to his personal lab. " _Why must Urahara be the one, to watch over this woman...?_ " He mentally seethed and clenched his fists, not liking the idea of Kisuke being around right now. They went into the lab and he pointed to the table where he laid, then seen her take her time walking over to the cyborg.

"And what precisely, have you been doing to my dear 'Reicon'?~" She asked, looked over her shoulder at the Captain and smirked.

"Simply viewing how everything works in side it, I am quite fascinated by your creation.~ It will be quite handy to use in future battles, if needed. How did you invent such a powerful orb? I am quite curious to say the least, your intelligence has truly caught my attention." He said, only to suddenly get...the tip of the hooks in her fan, close to his windpipe.

She was frowning, threat radiated off her and Kisuke had to act. "Now now, he's only asking about-" He was about to butt in, when Aurora cut him off.

"Do not address or claim him as an 'it'... I am insulted, that you would call my dear Reicon, such a gender-less word... He is a male and I expect you to address him as such, lest you face my rage..." Her voice was low, dark and threatening.

His golden eyes were wide, a frown was formed and his head was backed up. Seeing her smirk, step closer and rub the side of her closed fan under his jawline, made him blush a bit. He's never been approached like this before, no woman has ever acted like this around him... "Am I clear...?~" He heard her question in a muscly tone and watched her step back, to face the said cyborg. He was rather bothered by how her seductive act was getting to him, so he shut his eyes and shook his head. His expression went from surprised and a bit dazed, to serious and angry. All he answered with, was a grumble and walked towards the machine man.

"Now as for your question...the orb...was simply made out of some remnants of powerful souls, that I collected over the thousands of years that I've lived. I managed to compact them together rather tightly and force it to take a solidified, spherical shape so it could nestle within Reicon's abdomen area. The abdomen is the core of a body, so seeing as it is the same for a gigai, I put the orb there and used it as his core power source. The orb connects to the circuits in his gigai and sends messages to his screened vision. It allows him to scan his opponents, objects, his surroundings, detect spirit energy from a large radius, powers the limiter in his chest cavity and lets him measure how much spirit energy he needs, to defeat his opponent. He prefers to savor his power as much as possible, so he does not become drained so quickly.~" She said, looked over to her side and saw Mayuri's golden eyes twinkle at the creativity of her mind. Much like how a child sees a lollipop and longs for it, outside the display window.

"Do go on, I wish to know how you created such new skills for this mach-...male." He stopped himself, knowing full well that he shouldn't anger her...by even calling him a machine.

She smirked and chuckled, fully faced him and lifted her head up a bit to expose her single crimson slit. "Negative Magnetism and Electrostatic fields, are what gave me the theory of how he could survive a much larger spirit blast from his opponents, that he cannot withstand physically. So I based his ability to control and concentrate his reiatsu, on that method and created a spiritual version of it.~ There's always going to be an opposite to everything, so he is able to scan the occurring blasts quickly and easily to see which type the energy attack is... If it is a positive force, he would change his own reiatsu type into the same force, by using his Zanpakuto's ability." She answered, flapped her fan open and made a soft breeze brush against her face.

He was amazed to say the least, he was frozen in astonishment at her words and was dazed by all the information she gave him. "Then do tell, what made you want to create such a spectacular invention...?~" He asked, interested in what her answer would be.

"I couldn't just let my loyal bodyguard, leave me all alone...after he got killed by Lord Daomig'rah...~" She said darkly, then moved her slit over to the cyborg. She frowned with mourn and her acting dropped the moment she thought to herself. " _I didn't want...to lose someone else, that was dear to me...either..._ " She mentally stated.

Mayuri tilted his head to one side and took notice of the expression she was making. "Intriguing...though there is more to it, than that." He said, he knew she was keeping something and he wanted to know so badly. It could possibly be even 'newer' information about her creation, than before!

"I just couldn't...let someone else dear to me, leave me again..." Those words caught him off guard, he wasn't expecting something personal to come out... "Now aside from this, shall we have some tea?~" She instantly changed expressions to a dignified, smirking feature.

"I do not have time for tea, I must continue my research." He said, only for Kisaki to slap her 'now' closed fan, on top his head and frown.

"Tsk, tsk...your mother would be quite disappointed in your behavior, for not providing your guest with beverages.~ I'm sure your research can wait, now...may we?" She asked, gestured to a table nearby and put the tip of her fan to her chin.

He grumbled with an irk mark on his head, then had the scene change to show Nemu giving them both refills of tea. Even though Kisaki drank blood, she could still taste like any ordinary being... Haro though, was a different case... "I heard you were a natural born vampire and your kind is practically extinct. How can a vampire consume other liquids and taste it, where all they're able to take in is blood?" Mayuri asked and blinked, watching her slowly and elegantly sip on her tea.

"Hmhmhmhm...~ Because, the longer you live and the more powerful you become...the more your soul gains the ability to cope. I regained my taste buds, over the thousands of years, I was actually...rather relieved. I do however...still desire blood and become in need of it, my body still requires the main source after all.~" She said and lifted her head, her piecing crimson orb glowing from the shade under the hat. She licked her lips and had a fang stick out, with it too, getting wiped by her tongue.

Mayuri reviewed her answer in his head, then hummed in thought. "So you are truly no bount but, the original one and only vampire?" He asked no one in particular and tried to ignore her attempt to make him flustered.

"Of course...~" She smiled and took off her hat, to reveal her full face. Her one eye closed and her other freely open; The closed eye caught his attention though.

" _So, she lost her eye? In what way, I wonder..._ " He thought to himself in his head and tilted it, trying to compare her eyes together.

"May I speak to my dear cyborg, please?~" She asked, narrowed her eye and curled up the corners of her lips.

"Yes..." Twas all he said, before taking a stand and walking over to the tube of liquid, that contained his mod soul. He took it out, placed it back into his gigai and took out his remote. He turned the gigai on, it didn't take long for Reicon to wake up...

His body rose up in a sitting position and sat there for a moment. He listened to the message that Kisaki sent over and accepted it. He looked over, seen Mayuri then looked just behind him in the distance and saw his mistress. It was as if time had stopped, oddly enough...he could feel delight and eagerness, at her sight. He brushed past Mayuri, waltzed on over to Aurora and knelt on one knee, keeping his head down. "My dear Reicon, I missed you.~ I see you've got my message." She stated and saw him raise his head, in response.

He nodded, stood to his full height and viewed her sitting form. "I do have a favor to ask of you... I will not be able to stay here and you cannot be with me, much to my distaste... So...would you be so kind, as to stay with this scientist and provide assistance until I can be relieved of my house arrest? I shall be staying with Kisuke Urahara, so I will be alright..." She said, as her smirk turned into a frown. One thing she wasn't expecting though, was for Reicon to take off his mask and...grab a hold of her chin. His dim lemon yellow and robotic looking irises, bore into her single slit. She was shocked, even more so...when he leaned in and kissed her... He shut his eyes and stayed like that for a moment, before parting.

He nodded, rose to his full height and backed up, with an extended hand. She was too surprised by his action, to even react to his out stretched hand... She stared at him, wondered how in the world he was able to feel emotion...

After Mayuri grumbled, spoke up and explained why he acted that way, she sighed and stood up. "Very well...I suppose, bringing back his memories was a good thing... My goal, my mission to kill all abnormal beings and half breeds have been turned down... He may live the way he wishes, I shouldn't hold him to my demands anymore. Be sure to take good care of my cyborg, while I am gone...Captain Kurotsuchi... I believe my time is up, I will be seeing you...Ronin..." She said with her back to the two and her attention being towards the door, where Kisuke stood.

Ronin's fists clenched, he loved her...and he knew she loved him, by what his scans were telling him. For the first time, his features on his face grew angry and he marched on over to her in a hurry. He grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and stared at her dangerously. He hoped, that his expression, the kiss and his actions would be enough to tell her how he felt. He couldn't speak...so he had to rely on body actions... "I believe he is trying to say, he loves you." Kisuke chirped in and grinned, which made the woman gasp a bit.

She blushed, smiled softly and had a tear go down her cheek. She had a hunch that it was true, but she couldn't assume...right away. "My...dear...Ronin... You have no idea...how relieved I am, to have you confess that..." She said, stroked his cheek and made him blink in astonishment. She smiled, he could tell by her own action alone...that she was saying 'I love you'... He smiled, lifted her hand and kissed it. She blushed at that antic and chuckled.

"You're quite the romantic, aren't you?~ At this rate, I may just give your ability to speak, back.~" She chuckled and wiped her tear away, making the cyborg blush and look away. "Don't worry, we can still communicate through our devices.~" She said and began to leave again, with one more comment leaving her lips. "I'll be waiting for your responses, my dear.~" She teased, seductively walked away and left through the door.

"Well, good luck Captain Kurotsuchi. That information will really come in handy in the future.~" He smirked, thinking that it would be useful for both him and Mayuri. He too, left with the rogue and left Nemu, Mayuri and Reicon there alone.

The Captain looked up at the cyborg and scowled, he felt envious strangely... He felt competition and he didn't like that...but he needed him as another helping hand in his lab, so he couldn't just shut him down. "Now...let's get to work..." He stated, with daggers glaring at a pair of dim, lemon yellow irises.

Reicon knew Mayuri had fallen for her but, he also knew that he didn't quite understand it. So his simply smirked, walked past him and ignored his comment. "DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"


	72. Chapter 72: The New Captain!

**Rise of the Descendant-Chapter 72: The New Captain!**

The next day after the whole mess of the Vampires was finally resolved, the whole Seireitei was wrecked and Soul reapers in the streets were already on the move of cleaning up. Everyone was so busy, that the Captains had to resort to delivering letters and papers between each other... Yamamoto was in his office doing about his daily business and Kai was in her apartment with her 'father', making food.

The goth was in the kitchen, reading instructions on how to make Rice balls with the ingredient being put in it to help it survive their stomach lava longer. She was standing in front of a rice cooker, watching as the key ingredient sizzled in with the rice. Both her hands were on her hips, her ponytail dangled behind her and a bored feature was evident on her face. Dao, who was standing beside her, had mesmerized eyes that was intently staring at the boiling rice. "Good thing I know how to make 'this' at least... Last time we cooked, it was 'spaghetti' and the damn food got burned..." Kai muttered, sweat dropped and rolled her slits over to Dao.

The elder simply composed himself and cleared his throat with his eyes shut, then leaned his lower back against the counter. He crossed his arms and hummed in thought. "We just need to practice making it, is all... " He answered, not once looking back her way.

"We...?! YOU'RE the one, who burned it! 'You' were the one, who screwed up the fucking recipe!" She rose her voice, with an irk mark on her head and faced the elder.

Ikkaku was sitting at the table, watching the two bicker over who burned it. He rose a brow, looked at one and then the other. "So...who burned what now?" He asked, though his gaze stuck to Kai's backside and drifting down to her bottom. He blushed, smirked and looked off to the side.

"HIM! HE FUCKING BURNED THE 'SPAGHETTI', BY READING THE DIRECTIONS WRONG!" She burst out and pointed an accusing finger to her 'father'.

"Well, you know as well as I do... Practice makes perfect." Madarame grinned, looked over at her and chuckled. He paced over to her, put both hands on either side of the goth's frame and planted them on the counter edge. Leaning in, he got close to her neck and smiled. "I'm actually excited to eat your food, Kai." He added with a low voice, as if aiming to fluster her...and it worked.

His words made her blush heavily and stiffen, then put her hands on his chest in attempt to softly push him away. Dao seeing this, he smirked and walked off into the other room...leaving...poor Kai to Ikkaku's antics. "I-Ikkaku..." Her words were actually wobbly; For someone who's hot headed, untamable and will kick anyone's ass for touching her, sure gave in to him fast...

"Kai..." He mumbled quietly, making her pause for a moment then seen her lower her arms. He smirked, hugged her into his arms and chuckled. "You'll get the hang of it, now...let me help." He demanded, stepped back and put one hand to his hip with his zanpakuto over his other shoulder.

"Help...? I can take care of making rice balls on my own, man..." She replied, looked away and blushed even more. She faced the cooker, only to have Madarame stand behind her and hook his free arm around her waist.

"Give me a break, you're too reckless with anything you do. I bet when you cooked rice balls before, you went through tons of rice just to make one." He teased, grinned and watched her grown an irk mark on her head.

"You idiot, I was taught by my broth-" She stopped in her speech, widened her eyes and soon they got engulfed with sorrow. "Never mind..." She finished, looked away and brushed his arm off. She was about to walk off into the next room over, until she was grabbed by him and forcibly got turned around. "What?!" She rose her voice but, got kissed by him right after.

He broke the contact and looked dead in her eyes, a frown was present. "He's in a better place right now, Kai... He wouldn't want you to dwell over his death, he's not the type to hurt you or want to see you get hurt. Kai...we're together now and dammit- I'll make sure that all you see, is me and only me. I don't want you to see your brother's corpse, in your memories... I..." He paused, averted his eyes and blushed. "I can't stand seeing you get hurt." He finished, all was quiet until he peeked over at her and saw a tomato red face.

"No one's really ever...tch- never mind! …...Hey...?" She said, making the baldy raise a brow and hum in question. "Since the whole vampire shit is over with, wanna hang at our Captain's place?" She asked, jerked a thumb behind her and rose her brow in return.

"Nah, there's a surprise for ya later. Not sure if you'd like it or not though but, the Head Captain wants a Captain's meeting later. He needs you and Donieri there, so best hurry up and make your grub." He smiled and looked at the cooking rice.

"Well damn, if I had known earlier!" She shouted, rushed to the rice cooker and continued to make it. Ikkaku helped her out and after it was all made, Dao, him and the goth all sat at the table. Dao was drinking...lava in a lava proof cup, Madarame chugged down sake and Kai burped loud. Her belch made both men look at her, as if she just did the most rudest thing in the world.

What was funny, was that...THE dragon himself, burped right after and it was muuuuuch louder than hers... Ikkaku was about to crack, he was stifling his laughter and so was Kai, until...he too, let one out. Now they all laughed together, yes even the elder. After it died down, the goth looked over at her old man and grinned mischievously. "Oi...that was the first damn time I've EVER, heard you laugh like that.~" She laughed after she spoke and leaned back in her chair, they both soon joined her.

"Hey, Kai?" Ikkaku questioned, making her stop in mid laugh and look at him. "Got a question for ya, why...did you fight with Donieri inside that dome?" He asked, cocked his head to one side and appeared confused.

"Cause, that was just a one time thing... Like hell I'll ever let ANYONE, fight my battles! You know damn well that I hate it when people steal my fights! She was just an exception... After she told me the whole story, about how Kisaki betrayed her and the whole shin-dig...I felt bad for her. So her and I were BOTH after the same thing, killing of the remains. She wanted to kill them, to prove that she was on our side and that she decided to put her foot down; And I needed to kill them because...well, I hated Haro...and you suggested the idea to me..." She explained, put her arms up behind her head and leaned back in her chair again.

"Well aside from that then, you made some killer rice balls! I should have you make me lunch with these..." He said and saw her blush with widened eyes, before grumbling and looking away. Victory washed over him like a waterfall, when he seen that.

"T-Thanks..." She muttered quietly, clearly embarrassed to get such praise from someone she loves.

"I cannot help but to agree, with the male... I appreciate you taking the time, to make breakfast with me...daughter..." Dao said and closed his eyes, then licked his dragon tongue out to clean up the corners of his mouth.

Kai sat there for a moment, it was as if the word 'daughter' made her remember a vague dream she had in Hueco Mundo once. Her eyes grew a distant look to them, she looked up at the ceiling and stayed silent. It was strange, she could've sworn she heard the word 'daughter' echo in her mind from some sort of memory she forgotten about. Though within the silence, she suddenly heard a little girl's voice call out, ' _Papa!_ ' in a ghostly manner. Her eyes widened, it was as if the voice was right in her ear. The voice had screamed, like she was crying and scared out of her mind.

"Kai?" Ikkaku cut her out of her thoughts and made her blink back into reality. "You ok...? I never seen you in deep thought like that before, what's up?" He asked, worry was on his features and it was as clear as day.

She got up and stretched, then grinned her signature grin. "Yup, I'm dandy.~ Now let's go, I wanna see what surprise they got for me!" She chirped and rushed out the door with her Zanpakuto in their sheaths.

"KAI WAIT, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Madarame stood and reached a hand out, though was too late to catch her. "Damn it!" He cussed and clenched his fist, with the other hand holding his sword. He knew Kai well enough, to know that if something's on her mind...she stays quiet and becomes deep in thought. " _Kai's not one to keep things to herself, if she doesn't know what it is... She told me that yesterday, after we got to her apartment from being in squad four..._ " He mentally noted and put a hand to his face in frustration. He felt a hand pat his shoulder, so he looked over and saw the towering elder with a concerned face.

"Let us follow her... I too, am curious about her actions." He said, walked off and left out of the apartment.

Ikkaku was left there to ponder, that was until he grew a serious face and exited the dwelling too. He shut the door, locked it, stashed the spare key to her apartment in his robes and went to catch up to the old man.

Kai ran through the paths of the Seireitei, then slowed down once she was by herself. She put her arms behind her head again and viewed the sky, watching the clouds scroll past her line of sight. " _Papa...Papa...when I heard her scream...why did that sound like me...when I was little...?_ " She questioned in her head, more like stated and listened to the birds chirping through her ears. "All I remember, was that my parents abandoned me out of fear of my eyes...so..." She mumbled, only for a vision of a shadowed figure to come to mind and make her freeze in place. A man's shadowed figure was leaned over and scolding her. She was too young to understand anything at that age, so she thought she was being scolded for the way her eyes looked; Cause all she could remember, was that person saying ' _Don't look at me like that!_ '. His voice was strong and husky, sounding as if he was worried sick about something and scared. "That voice...that scene...it seems familiar..." She mumbled, shut her eyes and tried her best to remember the rest.

Unfortunately, she couldn't and that made her pout. "Damn it all..." She spoke to no one in particular, though one thing made her halt...a puppy... It was sitting in the middle of the path way, with several passing Soul Reapers gazing at the cute little thing. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, eyes widened and she froze in her place.

"Yip yip!" It barked its tiny voice, it was indeed small and fluffy, with big round eyes. It was panting and wagging its tail, sitting as if waiting for its master. "YIP YIP, YIP! YIP YIP YIP YIP!" It chirped once again and rushed over to her...doing...the same thing...Yammy's pup did... It circled around her fast and hopped like a jumping bean.

Kai darted her eyes all over, checking for any prying eyes and when she saw that it was clear...she squealed. "IT'S SO CUUUUUUUUTE!" She screamed, picked the tiny fur ball up and hugged it in her arms like a stuffed animal. She spun in place, holding the pup and had her eyes shut. Hearts fluttered above her head and the two who followed her, were dumbfounded. Dao had wide eyes and Ikkaku had the same only, with a dropped jaw.

"Do not inform her, of what we just witnessed...she will be furious..." Dao whispered to the man, only to receive a simple nod in return.

After minutes had passed, she finally came up to the meeting room where all the Captains were said to go. Standing in front of the door, she popped her back, her neck, grunted while doing so then grinned evilly. " _It's been too long...toooooo loooong...since I had fun...~_ " She said in her head, with the scene changing to show her lips grinning that wicked grin of hers. She sonidoed, within ten seconds she reappeared and in her pocket...was her mp3 player and head seat. She took out the headphones, scrolled through her music list and was laughing to herself with her teeth gritted into view; Eyes narrowed and all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Is everyone here now?" Yamamoto questioned, as he stood in the middle of the room. All the Captains were lined up and facing each other, having serious features on.

"Are you sure about this, Head Captain?" Hitsuguya questioned with his strict irises, peering over to the old man.

"Did we 'not', have this discussion already...? She has gained her bankai and learned control over her power, she has every right to choose..." Yamamoto stated with his strong voice, then soon had Kyouraku speak up.

"I think it'd be fun, ya know? Having another running around and actually being enthusiastic about their work, it's not every day you come across them." He said and lazily smiled, with his hat dangling behind him.

"I agree, it'd be a nice change." Ukitake said and smiled with his eyes shut, facing Shunsui.

"I must agree with Captain Hitsuguya...she is highly irresponsible and I doubt she will ever fulfill her tasks..." Kuchiki agreed to the boy's words and had his eyes closed in a dignified manner.

"She'll obviously cause trouble for us Captains, if we let her! Do you not remember all of the things she has done, before getting kidnapped to Hueco Mundo?!" Soi-feng rose her voice in frustration and looked towards Yamamoto.

"Yes, she is quite the handful... Though her wits, would be quite useful in terms of emergencies if we were ever in need of them. She has told me that she helped create the special ingredient, that allows food to dissolve in her stomach much slower. It is no wonder she passed in the Spirit Academy with such ease, succeeding in science and many other subjects in the school." Mayuri said with his arms folded, he too was peering over at the old man.

"Captain Zaraki...what is your thoughts on this, might as well speak your mind... Everyone else has, despite the earlier discussion we had." Yamamoto squinted his lids and viewed the tall Captain not too far from him.

"I don't care, do what you want... If she chooses to be one, then that's her choice! As long as I can have my chances at fighting her, I could really care less..." He simply said and crossed his arms.

Unohana and Sajin stayed silent, so the rest of the conversation went elsewhere...until...the door to the room slid open slowly. As if on que of the door sliding open gradually, the song played. (Play: 'Blow me away by breaking Benjamin ' XD I KNOW, RANDOM!) The moment the song picked up and all heads look up to the door, in came Kaiorin walking in like a bad ass and a wicked grin plastered. She magically wore her male's kimono and sunglasses. In slow motion, she walked past the Captains with her veins glowing its lava color and the mp3 player in hand, playing away. Her hair flew behind her with her pace, along with her kimono and the Captains all watched her with wide eyes. They weren't expecting her to...come in like that, especially with music.

They listened to the music, a few Captains seemed to tap their foot to the song and once she came face to face with Yama... She leaned over, tipped her sunglasses down past her glowing slits, kept her wicked signature grin plastered and planted a hand on her hip. "So...what'chya need?~" She mused with excite lacing her voice, as the song was close to ending and the last 'roaring' voice echoed near the end. (This scene is slow and supposed to look dramatic XD! Slow enough to match the song, so imagine it being...slow-ish. XD!)

Yama cleared his throat, shut his eyes after the song ended and gestured for her to step back. She did exactly that, stepped back, turned off her mp3 and crossed her arms. Suddenly, in came Donieri who looked around and made her way next to Kai. "Hi Kaiorin!" She chirped and smiled, happy to know that her idol was standing next to her...no not just an idol, but a friend.

"Yo, sup?~" Kai greeted and patted Maiya's head, making the girl lean forward in reaction.

"Donieri and Coumetsu, the Captains and I have discussed some matters regarding you and Donieri... Seeing as you have mastered your bankai and even learned control over your power, a spot is open to you...and Donieri. You have proven yourselves worthy of becoming a Captain, despite your personality... Even though you are a half breed, you still possess loyalty to us. By wiping out more than half of the vampires along with Donieri, it was enough proof for us that you're more than capable of acquiring the Captain Rank. I wish for both of you to become Captains, for two future divisions that will open up, depending on your choices. Now...tell me, will you take on the roll of becoming the Captain of squad fourteen, Coumetsu?" He asked, his serious gaze was glued to her surprised ones.

Kai was dumbfounded, she never thought she'd be offered the rank of Captain...especially considering 'who' she was... She looked down at Maiya with a questionable stare, then back up to the old man. "Why the he-...HECK would you want someone like me, to be a Captain...? You know well, that I'd cause trouble for you all and yet, you're still asking me?! As good as that sounds, I-" Kai was about to finish, when Yama spoke up.

"Your division, your squad, will be based on your type of zanpakuto. It will be for those who possess apocalyptic power, like what you and Donieri have. Such as Tsunamis, tornadoes, earthquakes and so on. We deem you perfect to be able to house such Zanpakuto types... We have come across many Spirit Academy students who have such power, they even gained their Zanpakuto within the school. They have been appearing ever since you showed up in the Spirit Academy long ago, so I believe you should be the one to teach these people, how to control their power. Your squad will only be needed, when we require a horde of enemies to be taken down when Captain Zaraki's squad cannot defeat them. Apocalyptic powers should only be used, when we or another squad is overrun by power and is in need of more strength than what they have. Captain Zaraki may be the Captain of squad eleven, but he is still one man and he only goes after people that are stronger than others. We need a squad that can perform a massive amount of power with one swing of their blade, to take out an entire war of their own...without getting distracted and wanting to go after who ever is the strongest... We believe you are capable of such a task, seeing that you possess volcanic and fiery power. Now, Donieri..." He said, looked over at the mauve eyed girl and stared at her strongly. "You can summon out miniature nuclear bombs and have butterflies hover around you, to use as extra eyes. Your bankai is far more fierce than your shikai, your power is apocalyptic by causing a large nuclear explosion as one of your most powerful skills. If you wish to have your own squad, then so be it..." He said, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine..." Kai's voice made everyone's heads perk up and look over to her. "I'll do it...but on one condition!" She put up an index finger and grinned.

"What might that be, then...?" He asked, after opening his gaze to her.

"Could you help me...find...my real parents...?" Yamamoto and everyone in the room grew shocked. They weren't expecting her to ask that, since she didn't seem to care all that much about them to begin with.

"And what drives you, to want to find them?" He questioned with his stern voice, not once averting his gaze from her.

"Because...I had a dream about a shadow figured man, when I was in Hueco Mundo. Not long ago though I was outside and I was having visions of some freaking memories, that I can barely remember. All I know from what I could recall, was that I screamed out 'papa' as if I was scared and didn't want him to leave...and the fact that I heard him say 'Don't look at me like that'..." She answered, looked down in thought and tried to remember those past events.

Maiya's eyes wavered in concern, though heard Yama grumble and speak soon after. "Very well... Captain Kurotsuchi, prepare DNA tests when the meeting is over." He said with his attention over to the said Captain, then peered over at the sentimental looking goth once more. His eyes viewed the maroon haired girl, with a questioning gaze. "What is your decision...?"

Maya closed her eyes, then smiled and looked back up at the elder. "I want to be apart of Kaiorin's squad. There should only be one squad based on that type, so I want to be apart of hers." Her answer made the old man ponder again, soon he nodded and looked back over at the goth.

"Kaiorin Coumetsu, I have agreed to your conditions so... By the council of the thirteen quart guard squads, the Captains of the quart guard squads and by my words, I give you the title of Captain! You will be known as the Captain, of the Chaos Division...from the fourteenth squad!" He rose his voice strongly, tapped his kane on the floor and seen his Lieutenant walk past him with something in hand. "This is your Captain's Haori, be sure to keep it clean and take care of it. You must wear this to show your rank and to show that you are not to be disrespected! You have rightfully earned this coat, so wear it proudly." He added.

Kai looked down at the box that the man carried, she rose a brow and stared at it for a moment. She took it, opened it and unfolded the white coat that the Captains all seemed to wear. A grin grew on her features, she slipped it on over her male's kimono and ripped the sleeves off it to go with her taste in clothing. The Head Captain gasped slightly, only to grumbled and shake his head in a sign of 'Oh brother...'. The other Captains seemed to do the same except Zaraki, Ukitake and Kyouraku.

"Wow...right in front of him, too." Shunsui smirked and chuckled, which Ukitake joined in nervously.

"Sorry about that man, I just love this style.~ Looks like Captain Zaraki isn't the only person here, to wear it like this...hehehehehehehe.~" She giggled teasingly and looked over at him with her mischievous grin. Zaraki just grinned at her in return, so she looked back over at the old man and took out a bone shard from her pocket. She stuck it in her mouth like a tooth pick and grinned. "Since I'm gonna be Captain, I want Donieri as my Lieutenant!" Those words made the said girl flinch and look over to her.

"Me?! Your Lieutenant?! C-Can't I just...be...the person just below that?" She asked with a faint flush on her cheeks and looked away.

"Why, ya lazy or somethin'...?" Kai asked and rose a brow, having her hands on her hips and her slits still being revealed by her sunglasses laying below them.

"Well...yeah but, I'm just not cut out for that rank yet..." She answered with doubt in her voice, which earned her an arm around the neck and a fist to the top of her head. Kai rubbed her knuckles on top of her head, treating her like a kid.

"Whatever floats your boat, bruh! Hahaha!" She answered with excite and laughed, then turned to face the others. "Well, glad to be on your levels!" She shouted, pumped a fist in the air and made Shunsui and Ukitake smile at her enthusiasm.

"Glad to have you, Coumetsu.~" Both Jushiro and Shunsui said in unison, followed by a few words of acceptance from Unohana and Komamura.

"OH SH-...THAT'S RIGHT! OI, HEAD CAPTAIN!" She twirled around, made him widen his gaze and saw her grinning with excite. Veins and eyes glowed, she was planning something... "I want all of you Captains to come watch the performance in the world of the living, I'm gonna perform in front of a live audience!" She said, put her hands in the air and cheered out. "I'm gonna invite some others to, this is my first time ever being asked to help a band out!" She cheered and laughed.

"We will be busy preparing your division...'Captain' Coumetsu... Though if we must, we can delay the construction for a day and attend... This will be considered a celebration of your new rank, if you wish." He accepted and watched her grow even more excited.

"FUCK YEAAAAAAAAAH, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She jumped up high and pumped her fist in the air, completely forgetting not to swear in front of Yama... She halted in her place with wide eyes and looked back down to the old man.

He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I will let this one slide..." He said in a low tone and chuckled at her childish behavior.

She grinned, pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and turned to leave with her coat waving dramatically behind her. "Let's start inviting then.~" She mused to herself and left through the door, with Maiya rushing to catch up.


	73. Chapter 73: Pro Skills

**Rise of the Descendant- Chapter 73: Pro skills.~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey all, it's what you've all been waiting for, I'm sure.~

This is a bit of a long chapter, so I hope you like it! I'm so happy, it's getting so close to the end of the story!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kai was about to pace down the steps, though was stopped by Ikkaku who was waiting for her jut outside the door. "Woah, Kai! You look good wearin' that, so you took the rank?" He asked, grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She grinned, looked over at him and pulled her sunglasses down to see him better. "Hell yeah, I took it hahahaha!" She laughed and hugged Madarame out of the blue, which made her blush heavily. She instantly let go and whistled awkwardly with her slits averted.

"C'mon Kai, I bet the others would flip at knowing you're a Captain now!" He laughed, pushed her forward with his arm still being around her shoulders and guided her away from the meeting area. Dao had a grin of acceptance the entire time and when they ran into Rangiku in the path way, they halted in their place.

"Oi, Rangiku!" Kai shouted, rushed up to her and saw her turn to face the booming voice.

"Oh, hi Kaiorin! Wow, look at you! I heard the news that you were gonna be given the chance, to be a Captain and I see you took it!" She exclaimed, clasped her hands together in a praying gesture and giggled.

"Hah, now they 'have' to put up with me...hahahahahaha!~" She teased, put her hands on her hips and rose her head to the sky in amusement.

"This is so awesome, this calls for a celebration!" Matsumoto cheered and rose her hands in the air, with giggles of excite coming from her. "Come on, I was just about to eat out with Shuhei and Kira, so why not join us?" She smiled and blinked in curiosity.

"Fuck yeah, let's do this shit!" Kai pumped a fist in the air and next thing you know, they were all of a sudden in a restaurant. Shuhei, Kira, Dao, Kai, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Maiya and...Captain Kyouraku? They were all sitting around a large table, enjoying their food even though both Kai and Dao...can't really get full. "So...again, when the hell did you guys come along...?" She questioned then stared at Maiya, Shunsui and Yumichika with a sweat drop down her head.

"Well, Yumichika told me that you guys were gonna eat out and he said he was gonna join in... So when I told my Captain that I was going to join too, he just ran out the door and pulled me along..." Maiya muttered, looked over at her Captain with a chibi 'oh brother' face and sweat dropped.

"Hey, I couldn't miss a chance like this to eat out.~ Coumetsu just became a Captain and I want to celebrate it!" Shunsui cheered, held up a sake bottle and chuckled.

"More like you wanted to escape from our Lieutenant..." The girl mumbled, still in that chibi form and glared at him with flat lines for eyes and mauve colored dots for irises. He only chuckled nervously at that, rubbed the back of his neck and shut his eyes.

"Well, you caught me!" He admitted, only to receive suspicious stares from everyone aside from Dao. "Whaaaat...? It's not like I won't do my paper work or anything, I just need a break!~" He smiled and rose his hands in defense, just to earn a comment from his own subordinate.

"You take breaks too often..." She mumbled and kept that same chibi face as before. Her words just made the man laugh nervously again and she sighed at that.

"Kaiorin, I'm rather pleased to know you decided to take up the roll of a Captain. It's a hard job but considering...who you are, it probably wouldn't seem too difficult for you..." Yumi spoke up and fiddled with his hair strand, before slurping on his tea.

"Only one way to find out, bruh!" Kai stated and crossed her arms, then leaned back in her seat with a bone shard sticking out between her teeth.

"Yeah, I think she can pull it off. She seems to have a knack for pulling off the impossible." Ikkaku teased, grinned and looked over at the goth.

She just grinned and laughed, making everyone else laugh along with her. "Hey, you all wanna come see the short performance in the world of the living? I'll be hitting the guitar with a band, since they said they needed a backup! I'll just be filling in the main guitarist spot, they were fucking dumbstruck when I demonstrated my skills to them, hahahaha!" She laughed hard, held her gut and made her sunglasses fall off.

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT, I'D LOVE TO COME WATCH!~" Rangiku chirped and smiled, whilst holding a sake bottle in one hand. "Is it alright if I invite a few pals too?" She asked, with her eyes twinkling from excite.

"Whatever ya want man, I'll be practicing the song when I get home and I'll tell ya...its so damn easy to play..." She grinned her signature grin and crossed her arms.

"What makes you say that?" Kira questioned, he remembered when she last played a song, it was on her birthday.

Kai looked over at the guy and kept her grin plastered, with narrowed eyes. "Because...it's a lot slower than what I usually play.~" She mused, then peeked over at her 'father' and giggled from eagerness. "I can't WAIT FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO THE SONG, OLD MAN!" She exclaimed, making the elder fall out of his seat at the 'old man' comment.

He stood back up, sighed and sat back down next to her. "I thought, you had finally chose to call me 'Dad'..." He mumbled, with an irk mark popping up on his head, just to receive a harsh pat on his shoulder from the said woman.

"Bahahahahahaaa! I'M ONLY MESSIN' WITH YA MAN, HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hard and had Ikkaku nearly crack at her words. "YOU ALL CAN INVITE WHO EVER YOU WANT, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT! All I care about is giving you a vacation from all the work, from fighting off those vampires! I already invited all the Captains, haha!" She rose her voice, grinned and stood from her seat.

"Well, thank you! Then let's not hold back, ok guys?!" Rangiku cheered and stood from her seat, followed by Yumichika and Kira.

"Hey, I don't think everyone will show up, even if you are inviting them to come watch you perform. I mean...Captain Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki, Hitsuguya, Kenpachi and Soi-feng don't seem like the types to go to such things." Shuhei chimed in and rose a brow at the goth.

"Well, then that's their own problem! If they don't wanna come then I ain't makin' them!~" She rose her voice again and turned to face the exit, making everyone else stand up.

"Kaiorin?" Maiya spoke up to gain the punk's attention, then blinked.

"Eh?" She looked over her shoulder, frowned a bit and viewed her from over it.

"When the division is made, best be expecting me to start calling you 'Captain' from then on. I'm being transferred to your division after all." Donieri said and smiled, crossed her arms and narrowed her elvish eyes.

"Just call me Kai, for fuck sake! I don't give a damn about formalities, everyone else already knows that!" She rose her voice in slight anger, causing the girl to be taken aback by her words.

"But, you 'have' to be confronted as 'Captain'! Otherwise, people would be thinking that you're a fake!" Donieri said and panicked a bit, her mauve eyes widening all the while. Everyone else around the two just watched.

"How about this, Coumetsu." Shunsui began and took a sip of his drink. "Why not just allow Donieri and your dear friends to call you 'Kai' or Kaiorin? That way people won't get the wrong idea, just be sure that your pals aren't around anyone else when they call you that." Finishing his sentence, Kai grinned and looked back towards the exit.

"Sure, as long as 'someone' calls me by my name, I don't care. I'm just glad I'm not gonna be like that high and mighty ass hole number 2-" She cut herself off and fixed her speech, thinking that it was wrong to call him that now. "Captain Kuchiki, in other words!" She shouted and was about to leave but, got blocked by Shuhei who had folded his arms.

"Captain Kuchiki is not a 'high and mighty' ass hole... Take it back, or else I'm going to let the very Captain know what you think about him..." He said with warning in his voice, just to earn himself a bash in the forehead with her own.

Her slits bore into his own irises, with the shade veiling over them and making them glow. "Hooooooh...?~ Heheh, sorry bro but...I'm afraid he already knows about what I think of him...~" She mused, grinned and chuckled darkly. The man gulped at her words, thinking why in the world Byakuya would accept something like that from her. Though in Komamura's case, if she were to speak badly of him, the Captain would surely do something about it and not let her keep going on about him.

"Now, I'm gonna go practice my guitar...but first..." She said, leaned away from him and frowned. "Gotta check in with Kurotsuchi..." With that, she went to reach for the door and leave.

"Kai...why did you run off earlier like that? What's on your mind, it's obviously bothering you." Ikkaku spoke up and walked over to her, her hand was frozen over top the door handle. "Kai...just tell me..." He added, frowned and waited as patiently as he could.

"My 'real' parents...I just want to know where they are..." She stated, then went on explaining the recent visions she had and the dream she recalled from being in Hueco Mundo. "Captain Kurotsuchi was told to do DNA tests, so they could help me find them..." Mumbling, everyone else stayed quiet and held concerned faces.

Daomig'rah looked pained, he hoped that he could replace her 'parents' and be treated like a real father. Now, he just stood there with a contemplative look and had his arms crossed. "Well, if that's the case then good luck. You're gonna need it... I doubt your 'father' over there is gonna be very happy about this though." Madarame said and jerked a thumb over to the elder dragon.

"Not like I'm gonna stick with my real parents...I just wanna know the damn truth! Were they really afraid of me, or just scared of losing me and had to abandon me?! I don't get any of it! I wanna know! My 'dad' over there, is the only person I'll ever call a father!" She raged, pointed to Dao and gritted her teeth into view. She was pissed, she didn't want to side with her real parents, she just wanted to find out the truth...

Dao's eyes were wide, his slits wavered in awe at her words and an appreciative smile adorned his lips. "Then let us not waste any more time..." The dragon spoke up and left through the door, he was happy now.

Ikkaku grinned and nodded, then patted her shoulder. "Let's go." He said and left through the door, then held it open for her.

Kai turned to face everyone else and smirked." Thanks for the grub, peeps.~" She said and left, leaving the others there to question on what just happened. Yumichika ended up catching up to them, after they left and joined in on their trail.

Several minutes had passed, they arrived at the twelfth division, went through all the DNA tests and left just like that. She was told that they needed to test her more tomorrow and needed to come back in the morning, so she accepted. Now, Kai was at her apartment practicing her guitar. Ikkaku was amazed at how good she got within that short amount of time and Yumichika smiled at her melodic work. She practiced the rest of the day and finally managed to perfect it, so now Madarame and Yumichika all stayed the night over at her house. It was late and Ayasegawa was forced to sleep in the living room, while Dao slept on the couch and Madarame slept in the same bed as Kai.

The baldy was hugging her from behind, much to her awareness since she was dead asleep and they were BOTH snoring the night away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning, Kai was up in the kitchen with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Dao was too busy trying to read a book Ayasegawa brought over for him, apparently he found it amusing to read. The book was about a majestic creature that gave three wishes and came out of seven spheres, after the balls were gathered into one spot. That, and an alien race that had a monkey tail and could power up. (I HAD TO, HAHAHAHA! DRAGON BALL Z, YES!) Yumichika found the book in the world of the living, he read it and thought it was amazing.

"K-Kai, you're burning it!" Ikkaku yelled, reached over to the skillet and grabbed for the handle, only to get burned by how hot it was.

The goth just looked over and blinked with a straight, surprised face, then laughed. "Hahahahaha! Dude, I'm immune to heat of all kinds, you should know that by now!" She continued to laugh, they were making breakfast again and Kai wasn't doing so well...

The whole morning went on and she almost burnt the meal again... Now, Kai was rushing through the Seireitei, sprinting across the tops of the walls and jumping from one top to the other. Yumichika, Dao and Ikkaku were all tailing her. The elder dragon was next to her on a separate wall, Ikkaku was exactly behind her and Yumi was behind Dao. "Wow, you know this actually is a lot faster than trying to run through the paths!" Madarame chirped, grinned wickedly and viewed the goth's backside.

"TOLD YA SO, HAHA! LET'S HAVE ANOTHER RACE!" She yelled, sped up her pace and made the baldy grin even bigger. He chuckled, sped up too and jumped onto the other wall that Dao was on. He got ahead of him, matched her running pace and looked at her excitedly. "EAT MY DUST, BALDY! BAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" She laughed, pushed herself faster and ran ahead further.

"BALDY?!" He exclaimed, with white angry eyes and an irk mark on his head. His features changed to a grin that said 'challenge accepted~' and narrowed his eyes. He rose his spiritual pressure and dashed after her, he knew she teased him.

They ran the entire way to Mayuri's division, avoided soul reapers who were cleaning the place up and ran straight into the Captain's lab. Kai came bursting through the door, jumped into the air and skidded like a pro, across the slick floor. "HELL YEAH, I WIIIIN! She shouted and skidded to a halt, then twirled around to face a panting Ikkaku. "In your face, man! Hahahahaha!" She laughed, put her hands on her hips and shut her lids.

The very baldy looked up at her and smiled, he loved how enthusiastic she was and how fiery she seemed to be. He wondered though, as to what or who managed to bring back the fire from within her... Oh how he missed her... The way she used to act, he can tell that it's coming back.

They stayed in there for a good hour, so when they finally got done and Kurotsuchi was trying to rush them out, she saw Ronin over near a lab table. "Oi, who's that...?" She asked, making the Captain raise a brow and look over to the Cyborg.

"He is simply a creation of Lady Aurora Kisaki, she entrusted me to hold him until she comes back... Now leave, I have other important matters to attend!" He rushed them all outside of the building, you could see them hysterically being kicked out through the door except Dao.

They were all chibified, aside from the elder of course and they sat there on the ground with confused features. Kai bolted up from her spot with an angry mark on her head and pounded on the door. "WHAT THE HELL MAN, DON'T JUST SUDDENLY KICK US OUT LIKE THAT! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU THROW DAOMIG'RAH OUT THEN, HUH?!" She raged, as the said elder just watched her with an unfazed expression.

"Let's go Kai, don't wanna be late for the performance.~" Yumichika mused and giggled, before walking off.

"Oh shit, yeah you're right! Gotta grab my guitar!" She ran past them, sonidoed and came back with the very instrument in hand. A big grin on her face, her sunglasses over her eyes and a voice cut in which ruined the moment...

"Here, I have resized your gigai!" Mayuri peeked his head through the door and handed the body to her like it was a bag.

Kai blinked in confusion, until recognition hit her... "Damn...I forgot I had to wear that thing... Uuuugggh..." She grumbled with a sweat drop going down her head and a frown evident, she hated wearing those... With the scene changing by having a line circle around the view clock wise, she was now wearing the gigai.

"By the way, how in the world are the Captains supposed to know when the concert starts...?" Ikkaku asked, making her freeze into solid ice and have it crack...

The scene zoomed out all of a sudden and the very famous word we all know and love, screamed out from the top of her lungs..."FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After Kai informed everyone of the time when it starts, she had her gigai off, was on her way to the world of the living and went through the Senkaimone. The goth brought her motorcycle with her, so seeing as they were standing in the opening of the gate...she made Ikkaku hop on... Much like before, she put her foot on the gas and zoomed right off the surface of the gate and straight into the sky.

The sun was out, a blue sky evident and clouds covered it. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" She screamed out in excite, making birds fly out of trees and made Madarame hug her tight with widened eyes. They fell fast, she spiked her reiatsu and prepared for a rough landing.

"KAI, I SWEAR YOU'RE 'MORE' THAN INSANE!" The baldy shouted and gritted his teeth in fear.

"I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!~" She screamed out in reply, laughed hard and pulled her bike up just right to land on the street below. Yumichika and Daomig'rah were watching with a sweat drop...then they too, disappeared to go catch up with them.

She zipped past houses and sky scrapers, then came into a clearing in a park where those boys were at. She skidded to a halt, got off and leaned her bike against a nearby tree. "Alright, now...just gotta get this thing on..." She mumbled, not liking the idea of having to wear the gigai. She picked it up, forced her frame inside it and tried hard to put it on. "What the fuck, now the chest is too big?!" She raged in question, with the gigai's head dangling in front of her and her body almost being all the way in.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were both trying to prevent from laughing, even Daomig'rah... She noticed this and her face went red, finally realizing what she just said... "Not that I mind any...~" Ikkaku teased and blushed, then looked away with a big mischievous grin on. All he got in return, was a tree trunk at him and he was sent flying backwards a ways. He brushed it off and angrily gritted his teeth. His features changed from pissed to pleased, once he seen her red face and averted eyes. He grinned at her, then walked over and helped her in the gigai.

After getting her in that thing, they made their way over to those boy and she parked her bike against the outside wall of their garage. "Oi, I'm here!" She said with a quick wave of her hand.

Eiji who had the dark red, short hair peeked his head into the garage. His eyes widened and he instantly ran out the door to greet her. "About time you got here, Isaku, Daku and I were all wondering where in the world you went!" He rose his voice, then calmed down a bit. "We're heading towards the center of the park...c'mon, everything's already set up." He added, picked up his guitar that sat near the door he just ran out from and walked out, through the open garage door. "They're waiting for us in the middle out there, let's hurry!" He rose his voice, picked up his pace and hurried as fast as he could.

Kai blinked, adjusted her sunglasses and grinned. "Give me my amp bro and my guitar!" She demanded and held out her hand, making the baldy grin then nod. He gave them to her and all three of them ran for the center. They rushed past trees and benches, then seen a gathering of fifty people around a platform. Daku and Isaku were both already on the surface, then saw Eiji making his way up on it. Walking up to them, she held up her amp and guitar with a wicked grin. "So...ya ready to hit it off?~" She mused, making Daku smile, Isaku smirk and Eiji to grin with excite.

"You know, I'm beginning to like you. You're alright!" Eiji said and put the strap of his guitar around his torso. No one was able to see Yumi, Dao and Ikkaku since they weren't in gigais. That made it much easier for her because, she didn't have to explain why they were there. "Alright, you come stand over here next to me, you're the main guitarist in here remember? Daku messes with the sound and effects in the song,while Isaku plays the drums...got it?" He asked with a serious tone, only to receive a chuckle from the goth.

"Hah! You're telling me this, why? I already know this shit!~ I've listened to the song, enough to know by now!" She answered with enthusiasm, put her amp down, plugged her guitar in the slot and placed the strap around her torso. She looked around and noticed...all...the Captains were standing within the crowed... She was shocked, EVERY SINGLE CAPTAIN WAS THERE, EVEN THE ONES THAT DIDN'T SEEM ALL THAT INTERESTED! Her eyes wavered at that, almost to tears when she seen Yama standing in the crowed. She really liked the old man, as if he was her grandfather or something. Seeing him nod, she grinned and chuckled. Rangiku, Kira, Ichigo, Orihime, Shuhei, Chad, Uryu, Urahara, the Vizards, all the Lieutenants...EVERYONE...was there...to see her perform... She was seriously wanting to break down, she thought no one was interested in what she wanted to do for them. Wanting to give everyone a break after they had just defended their divisions from vampires, she wanted them to watch her perform as well... Looks like everyone liked the idea of a break, cause they don't seem to mind being there right now.

All of them, were mixed in with the large crowed and she was absolutely thrilled. "Alright! 1, 2, 3, 4!" Eiji counted and Kai began playing her guitar. (Play the song: ' Canto 34- five finger death punch.') She strung the strings on her guitar, tapped her foot and bobbed her head once it picked up. Once the notes got higher, she slowly bent backwards a bit and grinned real big. When the high note hit, she skipped on her feet a bit forward and spun, getting in front of Eiji. She walked backwards, hopped and spun once more. When the main guitarist part died down for a moment, she faced Eiji and Isaku who combined their guitar and drums together. With a quick addition of her own guitar, she lifted the end of the neck and face the audience.

She played her piece again, knelt on one knee and lowered her head to view the strings. She got up, grinned again and slid forward on her knees once the notes in her guitar piece had to change drastically. The notes were higher in pitch, as she danced and spun in place, making the audience watch her in awe. The notes began to get lower and she spun, lowered her form and slowly backed up to reveal Eiji. The two quick main guitar pieces came around in their drums and guitar duo, then she came in again and played her part. She laughed, was clearly enjoying herself right now and everyone noticed it. She kept dancing with the beat, bobbing her head, tapping her foot, surprisingly did back flips in the air and chuckled once more.

Once the tone of her guitar changed instantly, she hopped backwards, spun to face the crowed and grinned real big at the people she invited. It was the duo's turn again, she hopped back, let them do their part and she came in again. Making the different notes go higher and higher, until finally...the song started to calm down.

She walked up to the audience slowly, a frown on her face and played the slow part of the song. " _This is for you...brother..._ " She mentally said in her head, thinking about Morgus and how she wished she could have been there to prevent his death. Now it was mostly her solo part, she took off her sunglasses and stared into the distance, playing the slow ending that reminded her of how she went through the depression after his death. Once the song was over, she slowly let her hand fall and her eyes lingered on a mirage of Morgus's appearance who stood in midst of the crowed. She smiled sadly, thinking that her brother had smiled back and saw his mirage disappear. Her sad smile turned into a real one, then she placed her sunglasses back on. Soon, the whole crowed went wild at the performance and she chuckled at that. (Hope you all liked it, all credit goes to Five finger death punch of course.~)

Eiji ran up to her, hugged her all of a sudden and shrieked. "THAT WAS AMAZING, THANKS SO MUCH FOR HELPING US! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW HAPPY YOU MADE US RIGHT NOW!" He exclaimed, looked up to the goth with starry eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Coumetsu! We owe ya one..." Daku smiled and paced up to her, followed by Isaku who was happily staring at the punk.

"No prob, man! It was fun!" She laughed and offered a high five to the three. They all returned the favor and laughed in response.

"Would you ever consider being apart of our band? We need someone like you, you're like a professional! I mean..." Eiji blushed slightly and grumbled, then averted his eyes.

"Eiji wants to know, if you'd join our band. We're only playing instrumental music of songs that already exists, until someone finds our talent and asks us to play songs for them. We're just trying to attract song writers and producers, so that we can show our talents off... So far, no one's really-" Before Daku could explain, someone ran up to them and gave him a phone number. His eyes widened when he read it, it said 'Call my company, they've been looking for good instrument players like you!' and it had the number on it right below the sentence. Excite washed over him, he turned to the other boys and cheered. "GUYS, WE GOT SOMEONE LOOK! WE GOT A COMPANY, THAT WANTS TO PRODUCE MUSIC, USING OUR TALENT!" He exclaimed, held it up and made the other two's faces express glee.

"AWSOME!" Isaku cheered and Eiji pumped a fist, they both walked off talking about the company and left Kai there who grinned at their fleeting forms. She didn't really want to be apart of their band, she just thought it'd be fun to help'em out and play with them.

"Huh, well I sure as hell had fun.~" She mused, though soon was approached by the Captains and everyone she invited. Dao, Ikkaku and Yumi gathered around her with the others. Unohana clapped, followed by Ukitake and Shunsui who did the same. They all chatted on into a conversation and the scene slowly zoomed out. " _Brother...that song...was played for you too..._ " Her disembodied voice echoed with the scene, as it faded to black.


	74. Chapter 74: A boy's arrogance

**Rise of the Descendant- Chapter 74: A boy's Arrogance.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! I'm one chapter away from completing this story, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!

HEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Surprisingly, it only took a few days for the division to be made. Kai instructed and helped with creating the division's district, because she wanted it to look the way she wanted it. It literally took little time at all to have it all designed and constructed, with her helping... She used sonido a lot, used her bankai to do a lot of lifting and had Ryu help out. Everyone that helped, was amazed at how fast she with putting things together and within those few days, Ikkaku rewarded her with something special...something...rather loving and sweet. It was at night, they were in bed and he just so happened to make his move.~ When Maiya learned from Shunsui, that Kisaki turned a new leaf and was under house arrest, she wanted to hunt her down...

Though after some hard convincing from Ukitake, she broke down into tears and cried. She wanted revenge over the woman but now, she forgives her for the evil actions she's made and never wants to see her face ever again. Right now, the said girl was in Kurotsuchi's lab, visiting Reicon who had just sent a message to Aurora. He had his mask on but, in his vision, words acted like they were being typed and an automated male voice was attached to the message. After he sent the message, an arrow in his sight was pointing to his right side and stated that Donieri was there. He looked over, stared down at her short, tiny frame and nodded.

"Hey Reicon, how's it going?" She asked with a friendly smile and giggled. Knowing he was taken in by Mayuri, she figured he changed and hoped she could spark a conversation now. Seeing him nod again, she frowned then pouted. " _Well...at least you're more responsive than before..._ " She mentally said and grumbled, thinking how unfair it was to not be able to hear the cyborg talk. "I'm apart of Kaiorin's- I mean...Captain Coumetsu's squad! I didn't want to take the Lieutenant roll so...she's trying to find someone to fill it. She said she's got a huge list of people and so far, she said there wasn't anyone that fit the bill." She said, looked off to the side and watched Mayuri run around frantically. She rose a brow, looked back up at Reicon and grinned. "So, why's he running around like that?" That caused the Cyborg to avert his attention from her and over to the scientist, then saw him raise an index finger to where his lips should be.

It was a shushing gesture, so she giggled at that and thought he was up to something. "You can send me letters if you wanna chaty... Hm...I don't think my Captain will let me slack off though...she's strict! Man, Kaiorin's really taking her responsibility seriously! Ever since she got that rank, she set out a lot of rules and some of them are ridiculous!" She pouted cutely and whined with her mouth shut, whilst crossing her arms.

Reicon was apparently holding a hand sized note book, because he pulled it out from nowhere along with a pin and started writing something! That piqued Maiya's interest, she looked up at him and blinked in curiosity. Seeing him face the book towards her, she read it and it said, ' _Every person starts off with rough edges, give her time. What exactly are the rules?_ '. She sighed and looked away, still pouting. "Well, just a few unnecessary rules... Rule one: Keep practicing everyday with your zanpakuto but never use your skills, unless you're fighting the Captain in training. Rule two: You can destroy anything you want, as long as 'you're' the one to restore it back to normal or to replace within a given deadline...lest there be a penalty. Rule three: Don't anger the Captain unless you want to be burned... Rule four: Don't be late for training or the Captain will make you work over your limit. Rule five: Don't treat the Captain like royalty or some high class person, other than that you'll get along great." She said, peeked her mauve eyes over to the cyborg and saw him staring at her with a sweat drop. "The most ridiculous rules though...is number six and seven... Number six: If you are to ever apologize to the Captain, be sure bring some bone shards; And number seven: If you step in lava or get caught on fire, 'I'm' not saving you...because it was your own damn fault for getting into it." Maiya finished, then saw Reicon hold the bottom part of his mask, as if he was trying not to laugh. Apparently he thought the last one was funny... "It's not funny! Do you know how hard it is to keep all those rules in mind?!" She yelled, pounded her tiny fists on his bicep and blushed embarrassingly.

Reicon wrote something down again and showed her his reply, it said, ' S _he'll soon realize that those two last rules aren't very necessary, don't worry. Every person that's new to something, learns as time goes by and corrects or changes things. Don't worry yourself, give her a month or so._ ' It read and he petted her head, making her whine and shrink down from embarrassment with faint blushes on her cheeks.

She nodded, looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks. Well, I better get going, she's gonna be angry that I'm not at our Division, hehe!~" She giggled, turned the other way and waved goodbye.

He stood there and watched her fleeting form, then smiled from behind his mask. He looked over to Mayuri, hearing him mumble as to where in the world 'it' went. "Where could it possibly be?! I know I placed it here somewhere, no one can unlock the glass case without my password!" He panicked and searched all over the lab, while Nemu watched in wonder. "Nemu, how could you have not seen where it went?!" He rose his voice, faced her and growled. "You're so useless!" He added and went back to searching. Ronin just watched in amusement, then walked off into a separate room and came out with Mayuri's hat sitting backwards on his head. In mid pace, he paused for a moment and stared over at the Captain side ways. He looked forward again, walked off to the direction he faced and left the room. "Hmm...?" Mayuri hummed in question, turned around to face the space that Reicon was stood in and suspicion grew in him, wondering who just left. He turned back to face the area he was searching in, had his golden eyes linger on that empty space for a moment and hummed in suspicion once more.

Nemu covered her mouth after he seen him turn back around, with his back to her and made sure not to expose her laughter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at the goth's office, she was tapping her pencil on her desk and reading some papers. "Rookie..." She mumbled with narrowed eyes. She looked bored and very uninterested in the given 'apocalyptic' zanpakuto soul reapers. "Rookie..." She said again, putting paper after paper in a pile to her left and naming that pile 'Rookies'. Each of those papers that she went through, was taken out of folders that held the person's profile in it. Though one profile finally caught her interest, it was a young blonde haired boy. She rose a brow, rested the side of her head on the side of her hand and scanned her slits over the contents, they were masked by sunglasses. A bone shard that rested in between her visible clamped teeth, twitched to show she was thinking.

The profile said that the boy's name was ' Ayzuko Kanda' and it said that he was hot headed, arrogant, loved to cause trouble and got into a lot of meaningless fights. His zanpakuto's apocalyptic type was 'Lighting storm' or in other words 'Thunder storm' where nothing but lighting covered the skies. He was sixteen, had short, spiky blonde hair, black lightening streaks around his neck, tan skin, a cocky looking expression and looked like a punk who was apart of a gang from the Rukongai. It explained his reason for becoming a soul reaper and it said, ' _He got tired of the gang life, wanted to find out what kind of Zanpakuto he would have and wanted to get stronger so he can make others fear him. Hearing about the intimidating woman, who was once feared by the entire Rukongai, made him eager to want to get stronger so he could make others fear him, including that 'woman'. '_ She grinned at the explanation and chuckled, the scene showed only her black lips curling up into that mischievous, famous grin of hers. "Well well well...looks like I'm gonna have some fun, with this little brat.~ Heeeehehehehehehehe...~" She mused and giggled, leaned back in her seat and placed the paper on the desk. She put her arms up behind her head, viewed the ceiling and had that bone shard twitch again.

Suddenly, in came Ikkaku and Maiya through the uniquely designed door. Donieri bowed in respect and Ikkaku did a short wave of his hand in greeting. "Hey, came to check up on ya. Anything new yet?" He asked, made his way over and saw her face go red.

She looked away, blushed heavily at the remembrance of that 'special' night and frowned. "Y-Yeah...and Maiya...where the hell did you go...?" She asked, rose a brow and looked over at her.

She rose to her full height, sat down on an interesting looking sofa and rested her chin in her hands. "Visited Reicon, that cyborg from Captain Kurotsuchi's lab. Remember? He was made to obey Kisaki's orders?" She questioned and held a puzzled look.

"Ah yeah...'him'... Well anyway, got some news for ya! I'm getting a future Lieutenant!" She stood from her seat, slammed her palms on the desk and made her sunglasses fall down her nose bridge.

"Oh really? Cool, who is it?" Ikkaku grinned and placed his free hand on his hip.

"Ayzuko Kanda...~" She mused, with eagerness wavering in her slits and when he saw that, he shook his head at knowing that she had something in mind for the guy. "The boy's only sixteen and he's arrogant, was once a gang member in the Rukongai so...I'm gonna have some fuuuun.~" She sung, rose to her full height and placed both hands on her hips in a confident manner.

"Can I see his profile?" He asked, watched her nod and walk over to hand the paper to him. He looked at it, scanned his irises over the contents and sighed. "Oh man, he sounds almost like you...that's scary... Too bad he doesn't know, that he's coming into your squad. He's gonna be in fear of his life, since you're gonna be his Captain.~" He grinned teasingly, handed it back to her and saw her burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, HELL YEAH HE IS! HE DOESN'T KNOW, THAT I'M THE INTIMIDATING WOMAN, BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HE'S GONNA BE IN SOME DEEP SHIT WHEN HE REALIZES WHO I AM!" She held her gut, leaned over and slapped her knee. Once her laughter died down, she took the paper back and went over to her desk. She stamped it with an 'accept' symbol that was in green ink. "Everyone else that I got here, were all rookies and don't know shiz about handling their Zanpakuto. Hope their prepared to get their asses whooped, when they get here...~ Some are even being transferred to my squad, haha.~" She chuckled, sat back down and thought for a minute. "Oi...how the hell am I supposed to summon those 'hell butterfly' things...?" She asked, looked over to the baldy and stared questioningly.

"As if I know...but if you want, I can deliver a letter for ya." He offered and stuffed his free hand in his pocket. "Wanna grab lunch when you're done?" He asked, stared at her sudden, blushing face and watched her hesitate.

"S-Sure...whatever...and yeah, thanks man..." She couldn't help, but to make a small smile at the thought of them going on a date. She went and wrote a letter, stating that Ayzuko is to be brought to her division and got up to hand it to him.

He took it, stuffed it in his robes and went to leave. "I'll be back then." He said and left through the door, leaving the two there alone.

Maiya looked over at Kai and her 'new' Captain did the same. She smiled to the goth, only to receive it in return and watched her go sit back down at her desk. "Go help my subordinates practice, while I'm getting all this crinkly crap off my desk.~" She teased, kept her hidden eyes on the papers and continued to sign each one of them.

Donieri smiled, giggled and nodded before standing from her seat. "Sure, hehe.~" She laughed, exited the room and left the punk to her paperwork.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madarame went to the Spirit Academy, delivered the message to his teachers and saw him sitting in class with that same cocky grin that was seen in his profile picture. He grinned, knowing that he was in over his head, if he ever challenged Kai. He chuckled, left the room and almost busted out laughing. The teacher stood there behind his desk and questioned why in the world the man was laughing. He peered down at the letter and opened it, then saw...what squad he was gonna be in. He gulped, eyes widened and beads of sweat trailed down his face. " _Well...he's in for it now... That brat's going to need this squad, for the way he acts... He'd be good in squad eleven but...with his zanpakuto type, he'd be better off in squad fourteen._ " He mentally said, looked up and gestured for the boy to come up to him. "Kanda..." He said, making the boy stand from his seat and pace up to him. Hands in his pockets and a grin plastered, he was wanting to stir some trouble with that look in his eyes.

He had eyes that had the color of lightening, they were sharp and scary to most people in the room. "What's up, sensei...?" He asked, his voice was kind of deep but still sounded immature like a kid.

"You're being taken to squad fourteen, the Chaos Division. Now, go pack your things and head down there..." The teacher mumbled, glared at him and saw the kid grin.

He nodded and got his things, then left the room. After he packed everything up, he made his way out of his dwelling, walked to the fourteenth Division which was an hour or two away and found himself standing before a gate with a fire symbol on the front. He rose a brow, then grinned at knowing what it meant. "Here I am...haha." He chuckled, walked through the gate and passed many 'rookie' soul reapers in the area. He went to his given apartment, placed his things down, grabbed his zanpakuto and dashed his way over to the training hall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, so...everyone's here I see. Dokumo, stand over there and face your opponent. Continue practicing, I want to see if you got the stance down." Maiya said and stood to the sidelines, waiting for the two men before her to charge at each other. They clashed their wood swords against each other, grunted and tried to over power the other. When the taller one put a bit more force into it, he got pushed back and down came the sword that stopped just before his forehead."Stop, stop... Dokumo, if you're against a taller opponent, use his weight against him..." She sweat dropped, crossed her arms and gestured for them to continue.

This went on until Kanda opened the doors and stepped in. The spar paused, all heads looked up and saw the blonde stand there with a cocky grin. Maiya sweat dropped and sighed, then paced over to him. "Your name?" She asked, with expectation clear in her voice.

The boy frowned but, grinned soon after and leaned over to place his hand on top of her head. "I'm looking for Captain Coumetsu, is 'he' here?" He asked, just to earn a giggle at the mention of him calling her a 'he'. He blushed slightly, smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" He questioned, making her mauve eyes look up at him with amusement in her orbs.

"Captain Coumetsu will be here in literally a minute, so what's your name? You never told me..." She said with her voice changing from friendly, to serious.

He only grinned, took a hold of her chin and lifted it up. "My name cutie, is Ayzuko Kanda...learn it well~" He said, chuckled and stared at her with a cocky grin. He certainly wasn't expecting to have his wrist get dislocated, get leg swept and kicked in the stomach. From that very kick, he was sent flying towards the middle of the room where everyone was sparing.

"Just who our Captain was looking for, now just wait there, be a good 'little' boy and mind your manners!" She yelled and emphasized 'little' in her voice.

It was right after he got kicked towards the middle of the room, when Kai came in wearing her Captain's coat. All heads looked up again and stopped what they were doing, they all sweated nervously at knowing exactly what she does to people who pisses her off... She adjusted her sunglasses, looked over at Maiya and grinned. "Oi, Donieri! Has the brat got here yet?" She asked, just to earn a nod and an index finger from Maiya, pointing towards the said boy. The goth looked over, rose a brow and clamped both hands on her hips. As she walked over to him, his eyes widened at her features and at how tall she was... "So...you're that kid, eh...?" She questioned, more like stated and leaned over a bit to view him better. The kid was about 5'7 and she just grinned at that.

To him, the goth looked intimidating... " _The C-Captain's a...w-woman...? A goth at that...?_ " He mentally asked as sweat rolled down his face, he's never seen anyone so scary like her before...aside from the rumors of the Captain in squad eleven but, her...? She had more rumors than the eleventh Captain right now, since her Division was new and had word go around with it being mentioned. Seeing the new Captain now, he wondered if she was the intimidating woman who was feared by the Rukongai... "Are...you...Captain Coumetsu?" He hoped he was wrong...oh he hoped so much, that he was...

Grinning, the goth emitted a low chuckled with her teeth clamped and into view. She planted a hand on top of his blonde haired head, leaned into his face and tipped her sunglasses down to show her blazing orbs. "I heard about all the shit you did, bruh... In the description of your profile, you mentioned that you wanted everyone to fear you...even...the intimidating woman, that the entire Rukongai was afraid of... You're gonna regret wanting to make 'me' fear you...boy... You won't be able to tell what's up and down, by the time I'm done with your ass...~" She said with a dark, threatening and ominous voice.

The boy read in between the lines and might I say, he was scared out of his mind... He shook in his place, sweated more, eyes widened more and wavered in fear. He's never seen such eyes before, nor has he ever seen such a creepy looking goth...and to be a Captain on top of that? He could only imagine how powerful she was, given that she's the Captain of the 'Chaos' squad, fourteenth division.


	75. Chapter 75: Proposal

**Rise of the Descendant- Chapter 75: Proposal.~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: HERE IT IIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS, THE FINAL CHAPTER!

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THERE'S SOMETHING SPECIAL, AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayzuko's voice screamed from the top of his lungs, he was seen sprinting as fast as he could down a wood floor path and held a devastated look. He brushed past soul reaper after soul reaper that was in his way, they were all apart of his division. He was panting and whimpering as if a giant, demented beast was after him to eat him alive... He was about to turn a corner but, ran into Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi and Yachiru. Falling on his butt, he rolled his irises up and saw Yumi snickering to himself and Madarame grinning. The baldy seemed to have something holding one of his arms up, as if he broke it or something...

"What's your problem, kid?" Ikkaku asked, knowing EXACTLY what was wrong. Seeing the kid look behind him, made the others do the same and saw...a very...scary...beast...

Down the hall a good ways away, was Kai. One fist was clenched and faced inward towards her thigh, her other hand was clamped on the other side of her hip and she was seen walking towards them with a very...furious expression...that was adorned with a bone shard in between her teeth. "Kandaaaaaaa..." She said dementedly, her head was up and looking off to the side, while her lava slits were forward viewing him. Flaming reiatsu was fuming all around her, making her hair and coat fly up with it. Eyes glowing, veins visible, the baldy had a feeling that Kanda did something really bad...obviously.

"Wow, what did you do to make her super angry?~" Yachiru childishly asked and giggled, as she remained on Kenny's shoulder.

"Yeah, you must've really done something bad...~" Yumichika mused in amusement and giggled with Yachiru.

"Your in deep crap now, Kanda; What did you say to her?" Ikkaku spoke up and looked up at his Captain, seeing him grinning in amusement at the boy.

Ayzuko jerked his head back towards them and pointed an index finger her way, gritting teeth and wide eyes evident. "THAT 'THING' IS NO CAPTAIN! ITS A FLAMING BEAST, A DEMON FOR FUCK SAKE! HOW COULD ANYONE FOLLOW HER ORD-" Before he got to finish, Ikkaku grabbed his throat and glared intently into his orbs.

"Don't you ever...call her...such insults! If I ever hear you talk about her like that again, you're going to feel pain far worse than what she gives... Just because your a kid, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass..." He said darkly, with his voice being deep and dangerous. Shade had covered his face and provided intimidation, making the boy turn paler than a ghost.

"KANDAAAAAAAAAAA!~" That made the boy stiffen even more...at hearing the goth's creepy, dark, grumbling and deep voice call out. Suddenly, a hand out stretched above his head and grabbed him by the hair. The hand pulled him back past the corner and all you could hear...was screaming, pounding and him saying 'I WANT TO TRANSFEEEEER!'

"Too bad kid, you're in that squad for life, haha!" Ikkaku laughed and so did everyone else, Kenny found her way of handling being a Captain, rather funny and interesting.

After about twenty minutes, Ikkaku, Daomig'rah, Maiya, Yumichika and kenny were all visiting the goth in her office. "Hey Kai, got some news for ya." Madarame said, looked over at her and grinned.

"Eh?" The punk was seen standing on a balcony, in the air outside and towering over the front door. Her office looked like a house for pete sake...she might as well live there... She was leaned over the railing that outlined the deck all around, both forearms resting on them and crossed, while her attention viewed the training soul reapers below.

The baldy walked up to her from behind, leaned his backside against the railings and looked over at her. The others that were in her office, was apparently drinking tea...except Kenny...he brought sake. "Captain Kurotuchi found your parents... He said that they are being escorted to your Division now, because they wanted to see you right away." He said, then noticed how her eyes widened. She wasn't wearing sunglasses right now so he could tell she was shocked. Ikkaku had his free hand in his pocket, fiddling with something within and acting like he was trying to hide it.

She looked at the man with wavering eyes, her breath sounded as if she was afraid a little but she was also determined, to learn of the truth. Her fists clenched while resting on the railings and she looked down at her forearms in thought. That bone shard which resembled a tooth pick, twitched. "Fine...thanks for tellin' me..." She said after laying her head down, on her arms.

"Your...'father' is here right now too, he told me that he could smell his granddaughter's scent coming closer so he wanted to make sure you'd be alright." He said, though saw that she wasn't looking and just gave a simple nod. He pulled out the secret item from his pocket and glanced at it real quick, with an excited grin. It was a ring, he stuffed it back into his pocket and got closer to her. "Got somethin' I wanna ask ya later, after your...'parents' leave." He said, making her raise her head and give a questioning look.

"Sure..." She said, then noticed his arm being held up. "What happened to your arm, man?" She asked pointed to his wrapped up arm and stared at it.

"Oh, I just spared with my Captain earlier and he dislocated my arm... I actually forgot about the damn injury, Captain Unohana claimed that it wasn't healthy for me to keep trying to put it back in place, by flexing my muscles." He said looked down at it and frowned.

"Wait seriously...? You can relocate your own damn bones...? Can I see?" She asked, curiosity piquing her interest by the minute.

He grinned, took off his arm holder and let it fall to his side. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Kai's amused, wide eyed features and puckered his lips. (Basically the same scene when Ikkaku popped his shoulder back in place during that one fight!~) He grunted, made his muscles on that particular arm flex and move. "RAAAAAAAH!" He yelled out, lifted his forearm up and clenched his fist. Once he was done, he moved his arm around and looked at the goth.

Kai was stunned, she seen all that awesome muscle just flexing like it was nothing... Grinning, she pumped a fist in the air and laughed. "DAMN, LET ME TRY!" She went and clenched her fist, making the baldy reach out to her and try to stop her.

"Wait what're you doing?! Don't do that, or you're gonna-!" He was about to finish, when Kai's arm popped and almost got dislocated.

"AAAAH, DAMN!" She cried out, held her arm and heard Ikkaku nearly cracking at her attempt at trying to copy him.

"Well, shit...~" She smirked, blushed and kissed him out of the blue. She just loved how his muscles all flexed like that.~ His face went red at the touch but, when she backed up with a victorious grin and left the balcony...his surprised features changed to a flirtatious grinning one. He knew she loved him, she hardly ever rages at him or even attacks him for no reason anymore.

She made her way inside the office, sat down next to her old man and her old Captain. "I like how your kicking theses guy's rears every time you turn around, Kaiorin.~" Yumi spoke up and smirked over at the goth.

"Eeeeh shut it, they need a good ass whoopin if they plan to disobey me!" She rose her voice, laid on her back and put her arms up behind her head.

"Speaking of ass whoopin', the hell made you so pissed earlier...?" Kenny asked and grinned at her, after taking a sip of his sake.

"He was fucking late! Punctuality is one of the main shits ya gotta get down, every squad knows that! I like to make sure my subordinates are NEVER late! One way to make sure of that, is to really get it through their thick skulls by scaring the shit outta them... They'll learn real quick...not to come to the Division late." She answered, shut her eyes and exhaled.

"No one's gonna like you though, if you don't cut them some slack every now and then.~" Yumi chirped and took a sip of his tea.

"He's got a point, Kai." Ikkaku said and sat down next to her, after leaving the balcony.

"Hey Kai, speaking of which, don't you think those two last rules are a bit...ridiculous?" Maiya questioned and had her mauve eyes view her laying form.

The said woman jolted up into a sitting position, crossed her legs and folded her arms. "The hell do you mean, 'ridiculous'?!" She asked angrily, with an irk mark on her head, white angry eyes and gritted teeth.

"She's talking about rule number six and seven, they're not really needed." Yumi spoke up and chuckled, making the goth sweat drop and grumble in aggravation.

Rolling her eyes, she laid back down but, bent one leg up and the other one was kept flat on the floor "Yeah, they're stupid... I'm taking'em down then, no one really follows them anyway..." She mumbled and closed her eyes again. Everyone aside from Kenny and Dao, smiled at her change of mind. Maiya was mentally cheering at how she doesn't have to remember two of those rules anymore.

With a knock occurring downstairs, seeing that her office was a two story building...Ikkaku ran down the steps and opened the front door. There stood a man and woman side by side, with Captain Ukitake and Kyouraku right behind them. "Oh, hey Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake...so, are they 'them'?" He asked, rose a brow and looked at the two before him.

"Yes, where is Coumetsu?" Jushiro asked and smiled with his eyes closed.

"She's up stairs, c'mon." Ikkaku gestured for them to follow and they did exactly that. Upstairs, Kai was now standing with her hands clamped on both her hips and her back was to the scene.

"Why the hell should I care, if people don't like me?! They can all kiss my ass if they don't wanna put up with my damn rules!" She yelled, facing everyone before her, until Madarame's throat cleared from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, rose a brow and narrowed her eyes. "Eeeeh...?" Twas all she said in response, then saw two people behind the baldy staring at her.

"Your parents are here." Ikkaku said and nudged his head once, in the two's direction behind him. He moved out of the way, stood next to her and watched her stare at the two wide eyed.

The mother looked tiny, delicate, dignified and sweet. She had long black hair, eyes like Kaiorin's, paper white skin and a confused expression. She wore a kimono, hands clasped together like a lady and her husband...well... Her husband had short black hair, a male's kimono on where the sleeves appeared ripped off and his physique wasn't super built. He looked muscular but not a whole lot, thin with little fat, broad shouldered, his eyes were brown and he was tan. He had a strict feature in his face, one that said disgust and rude. He wasn't very tall but, he was taller than his wife. "This is your daughter, Captain Coumetsu." Ikkaku pointed out and looked over at the goth who seemed to be in awe.

Kai's eyes were wavering, shocked to be exact and she wouldn't stop staring at them. "Wait, this pale ass if our daughter?!" The father pointed to her, white angry silly eyes and gritted teeth. The mother blinked and looked at her husband as if trying to say, 'calm down'.

"Eh...? What did you just call me...?" Kai rose one side of her lip, making the bone shard fall slightly towards her bottom lip. She rose to her full height, put both hands on her hips again and looked down at the man with narrowed eyes.

(Play the song: ' Bleach OST – Magot's dance' cause why not?!~ XD ) "I DIDN'T ASK FOR A SIX FOOT WOMAN, TO BE OUR DAUGHTER!" He yelled, leaned forward and had that same silly expression.

"SAY THAT AGAIN DAMMIT, I DARE YA!" She yelled back, bashed her forehead against her father's and pushed him back.

"TALL, PALE ASS WOMAN THAT LOOKS LIKE SHE CAME OUTTA MY CHICKEN!" He screamed out, now they both had that same silly angry expression...

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR SAYING THAT, C'MERE!" She yelled, tackled him to the floor and now they were both rolling across the floor with great speed and acting like children. They both bickered, punched each other and seemed to be strongly related in personality...

"NOT IF I KICK IT FIRST, YOU PALE ASS TOWER!" He yelled back, got on top of her and had her kick him off. She lunged at him screaming, veins visible and eyes glowing.

Everyone stood in the background all chibified, while the mother was watching with innocent looking slits. Her eyes darted between the two, as their shadows became bigger on the wall behind them all. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She screamed. "YOU GOTHIC FREAK!" He yelled. "I'LL SHOW YOU FREAK, RIGHT UP YOUR NASTY CRACK!" She yelled out next, everyone in the background sweat dropped and watched the hysterical scene play out. " _Now we know where she gets it from...mostly..._ " Everyone in the room mentally said in unison. (Song ends here.~ LMAO!)

With a quick 'ding' in the atmosphere, the scene switched to them all sitting around in a circle."Please forgive my husband, he was woken up early than what he usually gets up at and he gets quite...cranky from it." The mother bowed in her sitting position, while her husband just sat there cross legged, arms folded and looking off to the side.

"Uhuh..." The goth simply stated, sitting in the same position as her biological dad and narrowed her gaze. "So that piece of shit, is my dad...? Ya know, I was looking forward to more of a...chiseled chin, bulky, muscular and bad ass guy as a birth father... Not some scrawny looking man, who looks like he can barely even take a hit..." She sweat dropped, causing an irk mark to pop up on his head and glare at her.

"What did you just say?!" He said in anger but, a hand that got placed no his shoulder stopped him and made him look up. He seen his wife's grandfather...staring down at him...with a deadly look...

"Husband, please! After so many centuries, we were finally able to reunite with our daughter!" The wife said, sighed and shut her eyes after reaching over to him. Seeing that he calmed down and averted his eyes from them all, she smiled sweetly to Kai and a tear brimmed one of her eyes. "Kaiorin...my little girl...I missed you so much, I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now..." She said, bowed again in respect and rose back up. "Don't you remember us? We're your birth parents, I'm Kokoui Coumetsu and my husband here is Jigme Coumetsu." She said, pointing between her and her husband.

Kai was about to burst out laughing, she was trying so hard not to laugh at the name 'Jigme' and she was leaning forward covering her mouth. Her shoulders shook and her head was lowered, to hide how red her face was from the hilarious name. "HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS GIVEN THIS NAME! AT LEAST MY NAME MEANS 'POWER'!" Jigme yelled, then stood up with those same silly angry and white eyes.

Now she let it out, she busted a gut and fell backwards holding her stomach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT SOUNDS LIKE A NAME FOR A FUCKING JESTER, BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" She yelled, soon was joined in by Ikkaku. Yumichika, Maiya, Yachiru and soon enough, his own wife...

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" He yelled, went to lunge at the goth but got stopped by Daomig'rah, who grabbed him from the back of his neck. He blinked in curiosity, looked behind him and seen that scowl on the elder dragon.

"I and Kaiorin, both hold questions to your actions from the past... You will answer them..." His voice was dark, intimidating and serious. Seeing the man nod slowly, he let go and folded his arms.

Kai finally stopped her fit of laughter, after everyone else did and she wiped a tear away. Once she got serious, she folded her arms and gave Jigme a deadly stare. "I wanna know...Kokoui... Why...did you guys abandon me...when I was four years old...? I can't really remember how old I really was but, my guess is...I was around four..." She asked, then said in a lowered, strict voice.

Both parents looked at each other, then the husband looked away and frowned with a sad look to him. "We...had to abandon you... We...were so afraid..." She began, paused for a minute in her speech and watched the goth widen her eyes as a sign saying 'I knew it...' "of losing you..." Now that shocked her and everyone else in the room, aside from Dao and Kenny of course... "A strange beast had come and attacked us, it was after you... We had to run as far away as possible and hide you in the dark alleys in the Rukongai, to keep you safe from that beast. It was no hollow, soul reaper or any kind of creature we've ever seen before... A beast, that was so fierce, that not even the soul reapers could kill... Soul Reapers had come to our aid and kept it distracted long enough, for us to get away... Though after we put you somewhere safe and ran for it, the beast...stopped and came after us, after defeating those soul reapers... We kept it distracted and lured it away from you, to keep it from coming after you. Some sort of Captain had come across us and got us to safety, while he took care of it... That beast badly injured the Captain but, he slayed it regardless. This captain...as we recall...had... Oh my, I hadn't realized it! Sir, Captain Zaraki! We appreciate you for saving us, thank you so much for saving us from that horrid beast!" Kokoui bowed towards Kenpachi and made everyone looked over at him, with quizzical looks.

"THE HELL, YOU SAVED THEM?!" Kai roared out in question, stood from her spot and stared at the six foot man in shock.

"They were in my way, so I told'em to get! I'd like to fight that beast again, if it was still alive after my slashes..." Kenny mumbled, grinned and crossed his arms.

"Damn...huh... Wait..." Kai said, sat back down and rested both her elbows over her knees then leaned forward. "What did the beast look like...? Ya sure it was no hollow...?" She asked, rose a brow and kept that bone shard in her teeth.

"I assure you dear, it wasn't. This beast...looked like a Taurus mixed with a wolf's body. The head of a Taurus, the body of a wolf, its entire body was covered in yellow electricity and had red eyes... That thing even had the horns, it could run so fast too, its growl sounded like a wolf's only...deeper. It'd attack like a wolf but used its horns and hind legs like a bull..." She replied, rose hand to her mouth and continued. "When it was all over...we went back to look for you and you weren't there... My husband and I were so scared, so worried of where you might have wondered off to! We could never find you since then!" She said, cupped her hands and cried in them. Jigme put an arm around her and tried to comfort her, even rubbing her back.

Kai looked surprised, such a beast...was no ordinary thing... "Why...was it after me specifically...?" She questioned, only for Kyouraku to speak up.

"From hearing the news about it from Kenpachi, it was after your soul. That thing was no hollow yet, it acted like one and desired your soul. You had stronger spiritual pressure, so it was after you the most. Jushiro and I couldn't figure anything out about that thing but, no other beast like that ever showed up so...we didn't bother looking into it any further." He said, frowned and looked over at the punk with sympathy.

"Yes, we...thought that since no other beast like that showed up afterwords, we just ignored the situation and continued on with our work. We're very sorry, Coumetsu..." Ukitake said, lowered his irises to the floor and frowned.

Kai was taken aback by the description of the beat and how they just ignored the problem, after it was killed... Though something did bother her, those dreams...those visions... "So...those dreams...were memories I've forgotten, when I was small...huh?" Kai asked, with sorrow engulfing her eyes. She lowered her head to view her lap, whilst shadow veiled over her slits. Daomig'rah was stunned at the news, turns out that his granddaughter didn't abandon her without a good reason, after all.

"Dreams? What were they like, dear?" Kokoui asked, with her brows knitting together in worry. She placed a gentle hand on the goth's pale but soft complexion and gazed into those similar slits.

"D-Dreams...just...dreams..." She mumbled, averted her gaze and lowered her eyelids half way. She explained it all anyway, everything that had to do with those dreams and visions. Her mother was surprised, but smiled sweetly after hearing it.

"Hunny, those dreams are what you remember of us. You mostly remember your father though, it seems... 'Don't look at me like that', when he said that, he was worried. He didn't want you to give him such an innocent look, when we had to leave you in that ally way... He loved you to pieces, he'd fall for those innocent eyes of yours when you were just a baby.~" She smiled, placed a hand on her own cheek and cooed at the baby image that appeared in her head.

Kai blushed at that but then, gritted her teeth and in side view...she lowered her head down to her lap again and hid her eyes. Tears started streaming down her face, her crossed arms tightened and the grip on her biceps did the same. That's all she wanted to know...the truth...everything... She was too small to understand and now that she does...relief washed over her as if someone lifted a tin-ton weight off her shoulders, that she couldn't bare. She'd hic and try so hard not to cry but, the tears just kept falling... Soon her entire face was wet and she just leaned over more to where her face hit the floor. Now, she cried...crying loudly and her mother smiled sweetly at her. She scooted over to her, hugged her and rubbed her back. Everyone was moved at hearing those words, except...Kenny and Dao, of course... Her father watched and his eyes wavered the entire time, he loved his daughter to pieces. He just couldn't bring himself to cry in front of everyone...

Maiya's eyes wavered, she stepped closer to her and hugged the goth too. Next it was Ukitake, then Yachiru... Shunsui, Kenny, Dao, Ikkaku and Yuimichika all stood to the sidelines, watching the whole scene play before them. Madarame decided to step forward and sit behind the goth, he knew she needed this... He pulled her into his lap, cradled her and held her close. He listened to her cries, he could feel the pain radiating off her like cold steam or heat waves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was in the middle of the day, when they finally left and said their goodbyes. Kai had refused to stay with them when they offered but, they didn't argue back or anything cause they knew she was in good hands. They knew she was a Captain now and didn't want to take her away from such a rank. After she said to them, that she seen Daomig'rah more of a father figure, they were upset but understood none the less. She spent more time with the dragon, more than her birth parents, so it was only right.

Now, Kai was sitting on the unique sofa in her office, thinking about the events that went on earlier. Her slits viewed the ceiling, her face looked cleared up, that same usual bone shard in her mouth remained and her arms were up over the backside of the couch. She was grinning like crazy now, thinking about that awesome muscle that she seen earlier. She kept repeating that same arm's muscle movement, that expression, that pose he had...with a random song playing in her head to suit it. (Lol play Dustsucker by royalty free music CC-BY' You'll see what I mean.~ It's on youtube and look for the gif of Ikkaku doing that with his arm, it's hilarious yet matching! XD )"Kai..."Ikkaku said, catching her attention and making her look next to her with a questioning look.

"Yeah?" She asked, seeing him smile genuinely and reach in his pocket.

"Can I ask now?" He asked, stood up and faced her directly.

"Tch- go for it, what's up?" She rose a brow and took her arms down, then pulled the shard all the way into her mouth and crunched down on it like a chip. She chewed it, swallowed and tilted her head to one side.

"Since no one's in here right now...and that whole thing's over with, I thought it would be a good time." He stepped closer, grabbed her hand and took out a ring from his pocket then placed it on her finger. It was a band, that had a small gem in the middle; It looked like an eye with the way it glowed red and had a black shading down the middle, appearing like a slit.

She blinked in surprise, she didn't know what that was for but she liked how cool it was. "Woah, that looks awesome!" She grinned big, making the baldy grin and blush.

"Will you be my wife?" He asked. All went quiet, she was so stunned at that question.

She looked up, blushed heavily, then grinned real big. He was wondering what on earth she was up to...until..."FUCK YEAH, YOU'RE MINE!" She tackled him to the floor, flying past the view and all you could hear...was smooching. "NOT TO MEANTION, THIS IS A BAD ASS LOOKIN' RING! WHERE'D YA GET IT?!" She questioned, as the outside of her office slowly zoomed out.

"I...I made it myself, a jewel craftsmen helped me make it when I went looking for a ring." He answered, as the scene kept zooming out. "Now...about that special night..." He mumbled, amusement could be heard in his voice and Kai began to stutter.

"W-Wait, what are you...?-" She was about to asked until...a loud thud sounded off and a lot of kissing echoed... Let's just say...they were having fun...~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(AUTHOR CHAN HERE! OMG THANK YOU AAALLLLL FOR READING THIS BOOK! I'M SO EXCITED, SO HAPPY! THIS STORY TURNED OUT SO GOOD AND ENDED HISTERICALLY!

YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW DEDICATED I WAS TO THIS, HOW MOVED, HOW EXCIED I WAS TO WRITE THIS FANFICTION OUT! Thank you all, for supporting my story, for the reviews and PMs you gave me!

It meant so much to me and the encouragement helped me keep going! Thank you all, I seriously can't thank you enough for sticking with me as I wrote this and supported my story... Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this, just as much as I did, when writing this!

As a token of my appreciation, I'm going to give a list of songs for you all to choose by your own opinions, as an ending theme! Just below the list of songs, will also be character themes I've never managed to bring into the story, again...thank you. It means so much to me...that you followed, favored, reviewed and even PM'd me regarding this story. Thank you... : 3

Also, since you've finished this story, I'm making a sequel to this called 'Bleach: Dimensional Jump'! So if you're interested, I have a couple chapters up already and will not stop until it's finished =D!

If your interested in Death note too, I'm also making an X reader on Quotev. Com and already have fourteen chapters written out. If you want, look it up on the search engine on Quotev! I have the same username as on here, so I hope you can find me! =D

I visit Quotev ALOT!

Ending themes:

1\. Fire it up by thousand foot klutch (Something you guys haven't heard in a long time.~ This is what I most prefer as the ending theme.~)

2\. Point of no return by starset

3\. Invincible by Adeltas way

4\. Faster by Within Temptation.

5\. You're going down by sick puppies

6\. Iron by Within Temptation

7\. Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Character themes not included in the story:

Daomig'rah: Dark rider by Two steps from hell

Haro Tatsibura: Nevermore by Nox Arcana

Ikkaku Madarame: Fight by Audio Active music

Kaiorin Coumetsu: Awake by Godsmack. Distructo by Hi Finesse.

Metal/Ronin Reicon: Cybernetic mutation by Revolt production music. Experiment 12 by Revolt production music. The Industrial God by The Enigma. Black hole legion by Industrial Metal. Giger Effect by Industrial Metal.

(In memory of...) Morgus Setsuen: The wolf by Hi Finesse. Sweet rampage by two steps from hell. Dark Harbor by two steps from hell.

Aurora Kisaki: Apocalypse-The Trap by Kenji Kawai. Count Dracula by Vampire music. Untamable Beast by Epic Score.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Hope you liked these!~,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
